From the Ashes
by Chanel19
Summary: Takes place after Back to the Burrow. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny work to rebuild their lives after the war with Voldemort. Fits in with JKR interviews and The Cursed Child.
1. New Lives

Hermione and Ginny sat at the breakfast table in the Burrow sipping tea and reading the morning paper. Ron, Harry, and George had gone off to play Quidditch with some other former Gryffindor players. Ginny had decided not to go. Hermione had been exceptionally quiet for the last couple of days, so Ginny thought a little girl-time might be in order.

"So, what are you up to today?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked up from the paper. "I was thinking of going out to London."

"Why?" Ginny asked. "It's such a nice day."

"I thought I'd check on my parents' house."

"Oh. Want some company?" Ginny asked.

"If you want, it's likely going to be mostly cleaning spells and new protection charms."

Ginny shrugged. "Thanks to Mum, I'm quite good at cleaning."

"Alright." Hermione smiled. "It would be nice to have the company."

xXx

A little while later, Ginny and Hermione stood in the front yard of the Burrow. Ginny held a bag with Doxicide and some other cleaning potions in it.

"All set," Hermione asked, offering Ginny her arm.

Ginny looked askance. "I know you've done side-along Apparition before, but—"

Hermione laughed. "Please, I can get you there in one piece. I've jumped Ron and Harry all over Britain."

Ginny snorted.

"Okay that came out wrong. You know what I mean."

"Yeah, but it was still funny." Ginny took Hermione's arm and felt as though she were being squeezed to death.

A few moments later they stood in front of a nice brick house on a tree-lined street. "Here we are," Hermione said, but she didn't move.

Ginny waited a moment. "Hermione, are we going in?"

"Oh, yes, of course."

Hermione hesitated again at the door, but eventually pulled out her wand and went through the complicated unlocking incantations. When they stepped inside, there was a musty, abandoned odor to the place.

"Doxies," Ginny said.

"Here? It's not a magical place."

"Sure, it is," Ginny said, handing her some Doxicide. "It's been under protection charms all this time, not to mention you grew up here and, in case you haven't noticed, you're rather powerful in the magic department."

"Oh please," Hermione said. "You talk like I'm Dumbledore."

"Please yourself. One day you will be."

Hermione gave her a shocked look. "You don't really think that."

"Everyone thinks that," Ginny said matter-of-factly. She walked into the kitchen and set her bag down on the counter and drew her wand. A Doxie was skulking across the counter. She smacked it away and began to spray Doxicide everywhere. "This is a nice house," she told Hermione. "It'll be even better once we get rid of the Doxies and air it out a bit.

"That's a good idea," Hermione said. She wandered from room to room pulling open curtains and opening windows. The house was so different without her parents and their things. It was just empty room after empty room and it made her sad to think about it. She wondered how they were doing, if they liked Australia, if they'd made friends, how their practice was going, and whether they felt a hole in their life where she used to be.

After Hermione had opened all the windows, and Ginny had sprayed Doxicide liberally throughout the ground floor, they moved upstairs. They aired out all three bedrooms, including one that had some boxes stacked in the middle of the room. They finished up in the bathroom on the middle level and then moved on to the attic.

"Is this just storage?" Ginny asked, as she looked around the unfinished space with only a few tattered cardboard boxes in the corner.

"Not exactly," Hermione said. She pulled out her wand again and went through another series of incantations. The room blurred and then came into focus until the entire top floor was one large finished room under the eaves. Unlike the rest of the house, it was fully furnished and clearly belonged to Hermione. The two end walls were floor to ceiling bookshelves overflowing with books. There was a large telescope next to one of the dormer windows with piles of astronomy books and notes beneath it. In front of the other dormer was a table full of potions equipment. Tucked away on the opposite side of the room was a double bed with a plush scarlet Gryffindor bedspread with tiny gold lions embroidered all over it. Next to the bed was a nightstand overflowing with books and notes written in runes.

"Your room?" Ginny said.

Hermione shrugged. "I know. It's a mess."

"Please. I've seen a lot worse." She pulled out the Doxicide. "Better open up the windows and start dusting. This room is going to take a lot longer."

It took over an hour. When they were done, Ginny sat on the edge of Hermione's bed. "Whew. I'm famished. Ready to eat?"

Hermione looked around her room. "Yes, let's."

They walked back downstairs to the kitchen to clean up for lunch. Ginny dug through her bag. She handed a sandwich and some juice to Hermione and they ate at the bar in the kitchen.

"What are you going to do with this place?" Ginny asked.

Hermione picked at her sandwich. "Well, you know I love the Burrow…"

Ginny smiled. "But it's chaos incarnate."

Hermione seemed relieved. "Yes. I'd just like a little peace and quiet—"

"And some privacy," Ginny added.

Hermione blushed. "Yes. Some privacy would be nice. After camping all those months with the boys and now living at the Burrow…"

"Camping with the boys. What was that like?"

"Awkward and smelly."

Ginny laughed.

"And special and intimate and dangerous. I wouldn't want to do it again, but I don't regret the experience."

Ginny nodded, then raised her eyebrows. "How intimate?"

"Not like that."

"All that time, you and Ron never."

"No," Hermione said.

"Oh. I thought…I mean I assumed…really?"

Hermione wouldn't look at her. "Really."

"Oh, but you have since, I mean the night after the battle, when I went up to Harry and Ron came down to you."

Hermione shook her head. "No."

"But he was in your bed."

"Yes, but no."

"But George saw you two in the garden—"

"Kissing," Hermione finished. "With a little groping, which is pretty much as far as it's gone, and as far it's likely to go unless I can get out of your parents' house."

Ginny nodded. "Understood. The night after the battle was the last time Harry and I…you know...all the way. Hey, how many bedrooms does this house have?"

"Four," Hermione said. "Five if you count the downstairs study."

"Really?" Ginny said, her mind a whirl of possibilities. "When were you thinking of moving in."

"Well," Hermione said. "I need some furniture and I'll need to cast more significant security charms."

"You know how to do that?" Ginny asked, impressed.

"Yes. I learned that type of magic while studying protection spells. It's how I would hide our tent."

"How old are you?"

Hermione had to think. "I'll be nineteen in a few months."

"That's bloody impressive, you know that?"

"I hope it's impressive enough to garner me a N.E.W.T. or two."

"You're going back to school?"

"No. I'm just going to challenge the exams. I talked to McGonagall about it a while ago, which is another reason I really need some peace and quiet. I have a lot of revising to do. I've been completely focused on Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, and Ancient Runes. I have a lot of catching up to do in Astronomy, Arithmancy, Potions, and Herbology. I don't know how I'm ever going to get to it all."

Ginny sat with her mouth open. "Seriously, Hermione. You're mad, you know that, right?"

Hermione shrugged. "Possibly. But what choice do I have? I really want to finish my education."

Ginny could think of a million different choices, but she thought better than to mention them. "You know, Ron will go spare if you move in here by yourself. Mum and Dad won't like it either. Neither will Harry. It's too dangerous for you to be so far away, all on your own."

"Well, I can hardly ask Ron to move in with me, we're barely even a couple. Not to mention your mum wouldn't hear of it. I wish you could move in."

"Oh, believe me, so do I, but Hogwarts is set to reopen soon and Mum and Dad are insisting I complete my seventh year."

"You should Ginny. You don't want to miss that."

"I so do. School is going to be a huge inconvenience for Harry and me. Hey, wait a minute, why not Harry?"

"Why not Harry what?"

"Why not ask Harry to move in here. There's loads of room and you two know you can live together—"

"And then you two will have a place to shag," Hermione said blandly.

Ginny grinned. "We'll be really quiet, like church mice. You won't even know we're here."

"I'll think about it. Maybe I'll talk to him when I get back from Australia."

"You're going to Australia?"

"Just for a few days. I just want to see that they're okay."

"You're not going to try to reverse—"

"No. It's too easy to do permanent damage trying something like that and it wouldn't work anyway. I just want to check on them. That's all."

"When are you thinking about leaving?"

"I was planning on going tomorrow."

Ginny couldn't believe it. "Tomorrow? Do Ron and Harry know?"

"No. I thought I'd tell them tonight."

"Great, dinner should be loads of fun then," Ginny said sarcastically.

xxx

As it turned out dinner was delicious. Mrs. Weasley out did herself with roast pork, three different vegetables, mashed parsnips, gravy and fresh rolls. After the wine had been poured and everyone had filled their plates, there was a lull in the conversation.

"I'm thinking of heading to Australia tomorrow," Hermione blurted.

Ginny clapped a hand over her eyes.

"What?" Ron said around a mouthful of creamed spinach.

"What?" Harry said, choking on his wine.

"Just for a few days," Hermione amended.

Ron and Harry looked at each other. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked very concerned.

"Can I speak to you outside for a tic?" Ron said, standing.

Hermione swallowed another mouthful of wine and followed him from the dining room out the front door. The door was barely closed behind them when he started shouting.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! What kind of thing is that to announce?"

"I'll only be gone for a few days."

"To the other side of the bloody world! By yourself?"

"Please don't curse at me, Ron."

"Then start making some sense."

Hermione frowned. "I just want to check on my parents. I haven't seen them for almost a year. I need to know they're okay. Surely, you can understand that. You listened to the radio every night listening for news of your family when we were camping." They all referred to it as 'camping' as though they had been on an extended holiday in the woods.

"But they won't even know you," Ron said in a calmer voice.

"I'll know them. I just need to see for myself that they're okay."

"But it's not safe. What if you Splinch or something."

She glared at him.

"Okay," Ron said, holding up his palms. "Bad example, but it's too far to go alone. I'll go with you."

"Your parents aren't going to like that."

"They'll deal."

"Ron," Hermione rested a hand on his chest. "I don't want you to go. I don't want anyone to go. This is something I need to do alone."

"But…" His protest died on his lips. Instead he put his arms around her and tucked her head under his chin and held her very tight.

She was gone the next morning.


	2. Misunderstandings

Ron spent the next three days stomping around the countryside. He couldn't bear to be stuck inside and was about to go mad with worry. Harry had tried talking Hermione out of going after dinner but he hadn't gotten any further with her than Ron had. Even his mum took a stab at trying to get to her to see reason, but Hermione was a juggernaut once she made up her mind. In the end, she was of age, so there was really nothing anyone could do. Ron kicked a rock and sent it soaring. She was maddening. He was about a mile from the Burrow when it started to rain. Hermione had been gone for three days and the rain seemed like a perfect expression of how he felt. He tromped back home through the mud, getting soaked to the skin in the process.

It was late afternoon when he walked into the kitchen. There was an enormous Tasmanian Masked owl on the table. Ginny was giving it treats while Harry removed a letter from its leg.

Ron took off his boots and went to put on the kettle. "Whose letter?"

"Yours," Harry said. "It's Hermione's writing."

Ron forgot about the kettle and tore into the letter. Ginny put the kettle on. "You're soaked to the skin, Ron."

Ron ignored her.

"What's it say?" Harry wanted to know.

"She's wants me to meet her tonight at her parent's place. She says she's reopened its fireplace to the Floo network. She's given me the address."

"What time tonight?"

"Whenever I like. I think she sent this from there."

"But this is an Australian owl," Harry said. "I've been looking at owls," he said. "These are quite fast, but they're hard to get outside Australia."

"Maybe she bought him there," Ginny said.

"Maybe so," Ron said, looking at the magnificent bird. "I'm going to go get in the shower."

xxx

An hour later he was stepping into an empty parlor in Heathgate. While Hermione was gone, Ginny had told him about this house, so he knew the only furnished floor was the top one. He headed upstairs.

The door at the top of the stairs was open, Hermione was standing at one of the dormer windows staring out at the backyard.

"Hermione?"

"Hello, Ron," she said, but didn't turn around.

He thought from the sound of her voice and the way her shoulders were hunched that she might have been crying. He stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head. "How did it go?"

She leaned back against him. "Fine. They're good. They've opened a dental office there and the business seems to be thriving. They have a nice condo in Sydney with a view of the water and they have two little dogs that they dote on a lot."

"That sounds nice," Ron said cautiously.

"It was awful. I shouldn't have gone."

He held her tighter and kissed the top of her head. "I'm so sorry."

"It hurt so badly to see them that happy without me," her voice broke. "I've been replaced by little dogs." Her shoulders shook. "What have I done? I've orphaned myself, and I've no one to go home to, now that the war is over."

"You did what you thought would keep them safe and it has."

"Yes," she said and sobbed some more. "Please," she said, turning in his arms. She pulled him down for a kiss. Her lips were salty with tears. "Please," she said again, and her hands were tugging at his shirt.

It dawned on Ron what she was doing and he panicked. He didn't want their first time to be like this, to be a sad mournful thing, he wanted it to be happy and romantic and fun. "Wait," he said, stilling her hands. "Hermione, you're overwrought. When was the last time you slept or had anything to eat? You look knackered."

She drew away from him and stepped back, fingering the silk scarf at her neck. "Oh," she said. "I'm so stupid."

"What?" Ron said, taken aback by her change in tone. "No. You're tired and hungry. Let's get you something to eat."

"How could I not see this?" she said. "You don't want me. You only wanted your friend back." She smiled, a sad desperate smile. "You were just trying to keep me from being angry at you. Oh, I'm so dumb."

Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did she really think that? Before he thought, he said, "You are dumb."

Her face crumpled and she sobbed into her hands.

Ron felt awful. He hadn't meant it to sound like he was agreeing with her. "No. Hermione," he said, but she shook her head and wouldn't look at him.

"Just go."

"No. I won't go. You've got this all wrong."

"I get it. We can still be friends. Please, just leave me alone now."

"I'm not leaving. You're talking crazy."

She shook her head again. "Please."

"You're not listening," Ron said. "If you don't think that every day for a very long time now, I haven't wanted to rip your clothes off, then you're barking mad. When we were looking for the Horcruxes, I almost lost my mind. Hell, I did lose my mind. I stomped off into the night because I couldn't handle it."

Hermione pushed the tears off her cheek with the heel of her hand. "That wasn't me. That was the Horcrux."

"It was the Horcrux and it was you. Being in such close quarters made me crazy with wanting you."

"I was the only girl there," Hermione said. "Harry probably had the occasional stray thought, himself."

Ron clenched his fists. "He better not have," he growled.

Hermione looked up at him. "Nothing happened."

"I don't care. I don't want him or anyone else thinking about you like that. You're mine." It came out sounding much more predatory and scarier than he meant it, but at least it got her attention.

"Then why don't you want me?"

"I do."

"No, you don't. You were all over Lavender all the time. You barely touch me."

Ron's mouth fell open. "Well, you're not Lavender."

Tears fell again and her breathing hitched. "You think I don't know that? I know I'm not that pretty. It's not like you have to rub my face in it."

"But you are pretty, you're just not easy." Ron hadn't really thought about it until he said it, but now that he'd said it, he knew it was right.

"How much easier do I have to make it, Ron? We were living in the same small tent. All you had to do to touch me was lean over."

"I couldn't have done that. Harry was right there. And people were hunting us down and that bloody locket made me think you fancied him, not me."

"Fancied him? Harry? Oh, please."

"Well," Ron said. "He is the Chosen One, and a seeker, and Ginny fancies him, so I reckon he's not bad looking."

"I have never fancied Harry," Hermione said.

Ron sighed. "Well, the locket made it seem like you did. It made me so angry. I would see signs of you guys sneaking around behind my back in everything you did. If you handed him a cup of tea, I was convinced you were shagging him. If you read a passage from a book to him, I knew you were in love."

She looked appalled.

"I know it doesn't make sense now, but at the time, wearing that locket made it all seem so obvious."

Hermione sat down on the edge of her bed. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Well, it's not like I could talk about it. Besides, I'd take the locket off and it wouldn't be so clear."

Hermione fingered her scarf and considered what he was saying.

"Why do you wear those?"

She looked up at him. "What?"

"Those scarves. You wear one all the time now. Why?"

"Oh, you know. It covers the scar. It would have disappeared by now if Bellatrix hadn't used a cursed knife. Essence of Dittany wouldn't have left a scar otherwise, unless Fleur somehow forgot to use it. I know she had her hands full dealing with me, Ollivander, and Griphook all at the same time."

"No one forgot the Essence of Dittany. I put it on the cut myself."

"You put it on?"

"Yeah, I put it on all your cuts and scrapes. Fleur was too busy mending bones. She had to see to the others, so I took care of the rest."

Hermione's brow furrowed. "But that would mean…Ron, I didn't have any clothes on!"

He held up his palms. "Fleur did that. She said we had to see where all you were wounded."

Hermione's mouth dropped open and she blushed crimson. "All this time, I thought she was the one."

Ron shook his head. "No. I did it."

"Why not Luna?"

"She was outside with Harry…and Dobby."

"Great. No wonder you never touch me."

"What?"

"That couldn't have been a very pretty sight."

"It wasn't how I would have preferred to see you naked, no. But then once I'd taken care of all the cuts and scrapes and healed the bruises, well...you were lovely then."

She raised her eyebrows.

"Not that I touched you or anything," Ron amended quickly. "But it wasn't because I didn't want to."

She didn't react the way he expected. "Really?" she said.

"Oh, yeah. I've had that image burned in my brain for weeks now."

"Then why don't you ever touch me?"

"Well, it's not like I don't want to," Ron said, irritated with her. "But there's no privacy at home. And Fred died and it was awful and it didn't seem appropriate and then we snogged in the garden and George interrupted us, and bloody hell, what did you want me to do? Shag you in the parlor in front of everyone?"

"Hardly," Hermione said. "Besides, who said anything about shagging? How about holding my hand? Or could I get a goodnight kiss? Harry and Ginny touch each other all the time and they're not shagging in the parlor."

"But they have shagged," Ron said miserably as he sat on the floor across from her. "I don't think they did until the night after the battle at Hogwarts, but I'm sure they did other stuff when we were all in school."

"What does that have to do with it?"

"It's just easier for them, that's all."

"How so?"

"Because," Ron said, trying to articulate the problem. "They haven't been best friends since they were eleven. They started their relationship when they were older because they were attracted to each other."

"They were so friends," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"But not best friends. They don't have the same history you and I do."

"I like our history," Hermione said. "Most of it."

"Exactly," Ron said. "Most of it's been grand, but big chunks of it have been pretty awful and usually it's been my fault."

"Not entirely," Hermione said.

"Not entirely," Ron repeated. "Just mostly. Harry never said mean things to Ginny just to tease her. And I'm pretty sure he couldn't tell you the first time he noticed she had breasts or a hundred other things that I can say about you. By the time he really noticed Ginny, she was a young woman, not so much a girl anymore."

Hermione was giving him an odd look. "When did you first notice I had breasts?"

"It was second year. You remember that really warm day we got in October and we all went out to sit by the lake and study?"

Hermione shrugged. "Not really."

"You took your jumper off because it was warm and you just had on a white shirt and with the sun shining behind you I could see you had a bra on. It was shocking."

"Shocking? I was thirteen. I started wearing a bra when I was twelve after we came back from Christmas hols first year."

"But I didn't notice then. I didn't really even think of you as a girl then, and when I did, it was only to tease you."

"You still teased me after second year."

"Well, sure," Ron said. "I couldn't have you knowing I noticed. I was thinking all sorts of things you're not supposed to think about one of your best mates. Look, I was a stupid kid, but I'm not a kid anymore and I don't want to be a stupid man."

"You're not stupid," Hermione said.

He reached up and took her hand. "I'm trying not to be." She still looked knackered and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. "Seriously," he said. "When was the last time you had something to eat?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. My time is all messed up. It's not like anyone can Apparate from here right to Sidney. I had to hop there and I took a Muggle flight partway there and partway back. So, yesterday morning maybe."

"Come on," he said, getting to his feet and offering her a hand up. "Let's get you fed."

She took his hand and they walked downstairs.

"Is there anywhere to eat around here?" Ron asked.

"There's a pub at the end of the street."

"Great. Let's go there."

"Okay, give me a moment to freshen up." She went into the downstairs powder room, and when she came out, she looked as if she'd never shed a tear.

"Alright," she said.

xXx

They walked to the pub. The night air was pleasantly cool. Ron took her hand and she smiled at him. He smiled back, feeling like he was finally getting something right.

The pub was crowded but they managed to find a small table in the back. When the waiter came to take their order, Hermione ordered cheddar and onion pie, with mashed potatoes and mushy peas and an Old Speckled Hen to wash it all down. Ron grinned and ordered the same thing. Hermione had the most mental eating habits of anyone he'd ever known. She might forget to eat for a day or more if she was engrossed in something or upset or worried, but when she did remember to eat, she ate like a coalminer. It was hilarious. True to form, she cleaned her plate and ordered a second beer to boot. Ron was still getting used to her having a drink, not that she drank too much. It was just odd to see her do it at all. He wondered if that wasn't some of the issue with their relationship. In some part of his mind, Hermione would always be that prissy little eleven-year-old girl.

He looked across the table at the grown-up Hermione downing the last of her beer. She smiled at him. There was heat in that smile. He needed to hang on to that image and let the little girl go.

The temperature had dropped when they left the pub. Ron put his arm around Hermione's shoulders and held her close as they walked back to her parent's house. Correction, Ron thought, her house. She'd told him over dinner about her plans to move in so she could study for her N.E.W.T.s in peace. He'd thought it was a good idea. He even considered studying for them himself. He'd learned an awful lot of magic over the last year, maybe not as much as Hermione, but still a lot. She'd also mentioned Ginny's idea of Harry moving in too. Ron shook his head at the thought. Ginny was such an opportunist. All she wanted was a place to shag Harry in peace. Still he couldn't fault her for that. It would be nice to have some privacy. He couldn't move in, of course, it would kill his mum straight away, but that didn't mean he couldn't spend loads of time here. He looked around. London was nice enough. He thought he could learn to like her community in Heathgate a lot.

Hermione leaned against him quite heavily. He could tell she was fading and wondered when the last time she'd had a decent night's sleep was. She caught the toe of her shoe on the threshold and stumbled stepping into the house. Ron caught her by the arm to steady her. "I think it's time we got you to bed."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Promises, promises, Ron."

"When did you get to be such a dirty girl?" Ron said as they walked up the stairs.

"I lived in a small tent with two boys for months," Hermione said. "That would ruin any girl's mind."

Ron chuckled. "That's probably true." When he opened the door to her bedroom though, he felt sober again. Hermione crossed directly to her bed and fell across it. The beer might be affecting her more than he'd thought. She was awfully tired. He took her shoes and socks off and she rolled over and looked at him.

"Stay with me tonight."

Ron nodded and sat on the edge of the bed to take off his shoes and socks. He had a million different thoughts swirling around in his mind. Was this the night? They'd each had a couple of beers but he didn't feel even a little drunk. She didn't seem drunk either, just tired. She shifted behind him on the bed and got up.

"I'll be back." She went downstairs.

Ron thought about what he should do while she was gone. Should he take off his clothes and get in bed? Should he wait like he was? He decided to compromise, undressed but left his boxers on, and got under the covers. She'd asked him to stay. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel like he was rejecting her again. At this point, he'd rather be accused of taking liberties than of not wanting her.

The room was growing darker by the moment, so he lit the lamp on her nightstand. He glanced through one of her rune books while he waited but couldn't make sense of it. When she finally came back, her shirt was untucked and she stood at the foot of the bed for a moment.

"Turn off the light," she said.

Ron flicked his wand and the room was plunged into darkness, he could hear her taking off her clothes, but before his eyes could adjust, she was getting under the covers. She slid over next to him, tucking herself under his shoulder and resting her head against his chest. He was delighted to find her mostly naked. She'd left on her knickers. He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

She kissed his chest and spread her fingers over his heart. He dared to hope what that meant and decided to test the waters. He slid his hand down over her hip and pulled her closer. She threw a leg over his and pulled herself up his body to kiss him. She was up on her knees now giving him room for his hands. He cupped her breast with one, sliding his thumb over her nipple and enjoyed the sigh it elicited. The other hand he buried in her hair and held her to him. Her mouth was warm and inviting and she kissed like she did everything else, brilliantly.

Her thigh was rubbing against his erection and pushing him faster than he wanted to go. "Wait," he gasped.

"What?" She panted, looking down at him.

"I don't want to come in my pants, but if you keep rubbing against me like that, I'm going to."

She moved her leg, but touched her mouth to his ear. "You can come if you want to."

"I do," Ron said. "But I want…I want…"

Hermione slipped her hands inside his pants. "What?" she asked. "Oh."

"What?" Ron moaned, dying at the feel of her hand stroking him.

"You're a lot bigger than Harry."

"What?" Ron said, lurching forward and bumping his head into hers.

"Ow, Ron, what's the matter with you?" she said, holding a hand to her forehead.

"What's the matter with me? When have you had your hand on Harry's gear?"

She laughed. "Have you forgotten? I was Harry for an hour last year. So were you for that matter."

"And you peeked? That's perverted. Totally wrong!"

"What are you talking about? I had to change clothes, guys bits are dangling out right there in front, I could hardly not notice."

"I didn't go groping his gear."

"I didn't grope him either, but I could see it and feel it. It was a new experience for me. Very distracting. No wonder you two never paid attention in school."

"Oh, please stop talking."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said. He could hear the petulance in her voice. "I was just surprised you were so much bigger."

Ron couldn't help smiling. He was bigger than Harry. He was bigger than all the Gryffindor boys in his year and all the guys on the Quidditch team. "Well, it's not that big," he said modestly.

"Well, it's bigger than I was expecting."

"Is that a problem?" He was starting to be concerned that she was so fixated on this.

"No. Not as such, it's just this is probably going to be a little more painful than I'd anticipated."

"Painful?"

"This is my first time, Ron."

"Mine too," he was quick to say.

"Well, it often hurts the first time for a girl."

"Oh, well, we don't have to. I mean, I don't want to hurt you."

She shrugged. "I doubt it's that bad on the pain scale and it has to happen eventually. Let's just take our time, okay. I don't want to rush before I'm ready."

"Yeah, alright," Ron said, trying not to think of Hermione's personal pain scale. Unbidden a scream from Malfoy Manner came to mind.

She slipped her hand back into his pants.

"What are you doing?"

"There's no reason to make you wait. Oh."

He'd softened somewhat during their discussion of Harry, but her touch brought him twitching back to full strength. "Yes," he hissed.

"Do you want to take these off?" she asked, tugging at his shorts. He lifted his hips so she could slide them down. As she did, she ran her tongue along the length of him.

He moaned. "Wait, if you do that I'm going to come in like two seconds."

She sank her lips over him, the wet heat of her mouth pure ecstasy. True to his word, he jerked once and came. Hermione sat back, and to his shock and delight, swallowed. He might have whimpered just a little bit then.

She smiled.

Ron lay back for a moment staring at the ceiling, feeling as though all the muscles and bones had fallen out of his body. Hermione curled up against him again. He turned to face her and kissed her. He wasn't prepared for the salty smokiness of her mouth, but he didn't care, he loved her. She was brilliant and he loved her. It was all he could do not to profess his undying love and propose marriage right there. Instead, he remembered she hadn't gotten off yet, and that hardly seemed fair.

He slid his hand down her back and stopped at her knickers. "Let's get these off you." She didn't protest and shifted her hips so he could remove them. He shifted down in the bed, so he was eye level with her breasts and circled first one nipple and then the other with his tongue. He knew she liked this as much as he did. He'd done it the night after the battle and she'd squirmed beneath him in the most delightful manner. She responded the same way this time, arching her back and making little pleasure noises.

He continued worrying one breast with his hand while lightly nipping and sucking on the other. Her hips were shifting, but in this position, there was nothing for her to really grind against. He slid his hand down to cup her sex. She moaned again and rolled over onto her back and opened her legs to his hand. She was wet and slick against his fingers. He slid one inside her and she bucked her hips and moaned. What had Bill said that time? Hold a woman like a bowling ball: thumb up front, three fingers in the middle, pinkie in back. Ron slid a second finger inside her and she arched into him and he shifted his hand into Bill's suggested position and she completely came undone. Her hips bucked like mad as she clenched the pillow over her face and moaned. It was a muffled ecstatic sound and it had him rock hard and desperate to stay with her as wave after wave of muscle spasms rippled through her. She was clamped so tight around his fingers, he wasn't sure he'd be able to get them out again. For a moment the bed trembled and the linens fluttered around them. _Damn, she's powerful_ , Ron thought as magic rippled around them. He'd seen her do something similar in a rage, which was really scary, but this was seriously hot. Finally, her whole body seemed to relax. He slipped his fingers from her and she moaned into the pillow. Her whole body trembled and Ron worried she might have gotten cold since the blankets all lay tangled at their feet. He straightened them out. Hermione still had her face under the pillow. Ron lay next to her pulling the blankets up with him. He'd thought she'd had an orgasm that night after the battle, but it hadn't been anything like this. That time she'd just shuddered against him, but that had just been a tremor. This had been a full-on Earthquake.

"Are you alright?" he finally asked, when she still hadn't emerged from the pillow. "Hermione?" he whispered. He lifted the edge of the pillow to hear soft, even breathing. She was asleep. Ron grinned. I guess I wore her out, he thought and lay back against the pillow supremely pleased with himself.


	3. A Great Morning

In the morning, sunlight streaming through the dormer windows woke Ron. Hermione was sprawled out next to him, her arms over her head, softly snoring. The blanket had slid down during the night exposing her to the waist. He saw again what she'd been covering all this time, the long red scar across her neck from Bellatrix's knife. Below that, another scar ran between her breasts from the silent curse that Dolohov had cast at her in the Ministry of Magic fifth year. What had they been thinking going there when none of them were prepared for the kind of battle magic they would face? Without thinking he traced the scar between her breasts with his finger, thankful he hadn't lost her then. Had she not hit Dolohov with a silencing curse, she wouldn't be lying there with him right now. Hermione stirred at his touch and he pulled his hand back.

She opened her eyes and instinctively pulled the blanket up to cover herself. "What time—" She looked at the window. "Is it morning?"

"That it is," Ron said with a big grin on his face.

Hermione covered her face with her hand. "Oh no, I fell asleep on you. You must hate me?"

Ron pulled her hand back. "Not even a little bit. It's not your fault I wore you out. You were knackered when we started."

Hermione blushed as though she'd suddenly remembered how their evening had ended. "Yes, well, that was…yes."

"So how are you feeling this morning?" Ron asked, still grinning.

"Good," Hermione said. "A bit sticky and like I need to brush my teeth, but good. How about you?"

Ron lay back against the mattress with the blankets clearly tented over his crotch. "I'm good."

Hermione bit her lip. "I'm sorry," she said. "I really meant for last night to be the night."

"Don't worry about it," Ron said. "I had a great night. I'd like to have a great morning, if you're game."

Hermione considered. "I'm game. Can I at least brush my teeth first?"

"Go ahead," Ron said.

Hermione said, "Accio dressing gown." Her robe flew into her hand from across the room."

Ron marveled at her wandless magic.

She kept the blankets over her and pulled the dressing gown on awkwardly beneath them.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked.

"Putting on my dressing gown."

"Why?"

"It's chilly in here."

"But why are you doing it like that?"

Hermione didn't answer.

"I've seen them, Hermione. They don't bother me." He held up his arms where the long thin scars climbed his forearms like white vines. "I've got scars of my own."

She reached out and ran her fingers lightly over his arms and his flesh goose pimpled. "They're sensitive?"

"Very," Ron gasped.

"Mine too," she said.

"You don't have to hide them from me," he said. Pulling aside her dressing gown, he ran his tongue along the one between her breasts and she trembled.

"Okay," she whispered. "I'll be right back." She slipped out of the bed and hurried from the room.

He hoped he hadn't pushed her too far with that move, but he didn't want her embarrassed to be naked in front of him. He loved her naked. The more often she was naked the better. He took out his wand and performed a cleaning charm on himself, and for good measure, another on his teeth. He hadn't thought to bring a kit with him when he'd arrived last night. He'd have to plan more carefully in the future.

When she came back to the room, he noticed she'd tamed her hair. It had been wild when she got out of bed. Her dressing gown was tied securely around her waist and she seemed a bit sheepish. He wondered if she was a little embarrassed about her abandon last night. Ron had never seen anything like it. He couldn't help grinning again. I did that, he thought. Me, Ron Weasley, made Hermione Granger come completely unglued. It was awesome.

He pulled the covers back and patted the bed beside him. She walked slowly to the bed and turned her back to him and started to untie her dressing gown.

"Please," Ron said. "Let me see you."

She blew out a nervous breath, dropped the robe and turned around. She wouldn't meet his eyes, but Ron didn't care. He drank her all in, every curve, every dip. How could she not want him to see that body? Who cared about the scars? He thought she looked perfect. "Thank you," he said softly.

Hermione didn't say anything and got into bed. She faced him, but still didn't meet his eyes.

Ron leaned down to kiss her. She accepted the kiss, so he figured it must be okay. He eased her on to her back and began planting kisses all over her body. "I love this part," he said of her neck. "And this one," he said kissing her shoulder. He repeated the process all the way to the back of her knee and the heel of her foot. He was amused to see she'd painted her toenails Gryffindor red. He kissed his way back up her leg to the juncture of her thighs.

"Ron," Hermione gasped. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing another one of my favorite parts," he said. Opening her up with his thumbs, he descended.

"Oh," she cried and came off the bed. He held on to her, and kept at her, sliding two fingers inside her as he had the night before. It didn't take long before he felt the telltale tightening of her body and the bed rattled against the floor. Ron stayed with her until she collapsed completely.

He shifted on the bed until he was next to her again.

Her arm was slung over her eyes. "Bloody hell, Ron," she gasped. "You're going to kill me."

He rolled on his side toward her, his erection poking her in the hip. She chuckled and stroked it softly with her hand. "Want something, Ron?"

"I would love to be inside you, if you think you're ready," he said.

Hermione rolled over to face him. "Do you mind…I mean I think it might be easier this first time if…well…is it okay with you if I'm on top?"

Ron threw himself on to his back. "Absolutely. As the cowboy's say: saddle up."

Hermione laughed and threw her leg over him.

"Ooh, I like this view," Ron said, reaching for her breasts. It didn't take long before she was squirming on top of him, and he was having trouble holding it together. "Hermione," he said, "I really need…"

She knew what he wanted and reached between them to shift him to her entrance. She looked down at him and blew out a nervous breath. "I think it's better to just to go for it. Like a plaster, just rip it off."

"Rip it off?" Ron said, alarmed.

Hermione smiled. "Poor choice of words. I think it's best if I just take the plunge like when you dive in a pool instead of stepping in inch by inch."

"Oh, yeah, plunging sounds good."

"Right," Hermione said. "Right." She rested her hand against his chest to steady herself, closed her eyes and gritted her teeth before shifting her hips to bury him deep inside her.

They both cried out: her in pain, him in ecstasy.

He shifted his hips, desperate to thrust.

"Wait," she hissed. "I need a minute."

Ron gritted his teeth, every muscle screamed for him to move. He tried desperately to think of Quidditch statistics, something, anything, to keep still.

"Okay," Hermione said, shifting slightly. "You are big. Very big."

"I'm sorry," Ron gasped. "Please, can I? It'll only take a second."

Hermione leaned forward and pressed her forehead against his chest. "Okay."

He gripped her shoulders for leverage and thrust up hard twice before spilling into her. He fell back against the mattress, deliriously happy, and still tucked inside her.

Hermione continued to lie on top of him, breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth. "Okay, she said. "That's going to take a bit of practice."

Ron ran his hand over her back. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She eased off him slowly, wincing when the connection between them was broken. She settled on her side under his shoulder and he pulled the blankets back over them. They slept in until noon.

Ron woke with a start, lurching forward in bed and waking Hermione.

"What's wrong," she grumbled.

"Bloody hell," he said. "We didn't cast the charm. Hermione!" he said, gripping her shoulder. "We didn't cast the contraception charm!"

"Oh please," Hermione said, getting out of bed and pulling on her dressing gown. Her hair was bushy and wild and she was quite grumpy. "I cast it in the bathroom before I came upstairs. We're good." She walked awkwardly to the door and went downstairs.

Ron threw the sheets back and went to get up, but he saw something that disturbed him. He cast a cleaning charm on himself and got dressed and then paced around fretting until Hermione came back.

She went directly to her closet and began pulling out clothes.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked.

"I'm fine, a bit sore, but fine."

"But there's blood on the sheets."

Hermione dropped her robe and pulled on a pair of light blue knickers and some jeans. It didn't seem to bother her that he was in the room. She walked topless over to the bed and looked at the sheets. "It's only a few drops, Ron. That's normal. Don't worry about it."

"I'm not to worry that sex with me makes you bleed?"

She patted him on the chest and he tried not to be distracted from the matter at hand by her naked breasts bouncing in the sunlight.

"It's only the first time. Don't worry about it." She summoned her wand, cast a cleaning charm and the blood disappeared.

"But it seemed to really hurt," he said, following her to her dresser, where she rummaged around in a drawer before pulling out a light blue bra. She clipped it in back and slid her arms under the straps. Hermione just put her bra on in front of me, Ron thought, and then brushed the thought away.

Hermione settled her breasts into the cups and straightened it. "I won't lie. It wasn't terribly comfortable, but it's not like I thought I'd die from the pain. It'll get better. I just have to get used to you. In case you haven't noticed, there's a lot of you and not so much of me."

Ron looked down at the top of her head. He'd never really thought of her as small. She was so powerful and so bold and self-possessed, she seemed like a bigger person, but as he looked at her now, he saw how small she was. She and Ginny were the same height and he'd always thought of Ginny as small. "But you think you will?"

"Think I will what?" Hermione asked as she pulled a T-shirt over her head.

"Get used to me."

She chuckled and twisted her hair into a thick ponytail and pinned it into a bun using two sticks that were on her dresser. "I think I'll manage," she said.

"I guess we should get back to the Burrow," Ron said. "I'm sure they're wondering where we are."

"Do you think they'll be mad that you were out all night?"

It was Ron's turn to laugh. "Hermione, we spent months in a tent together. I'm sure they think we've done this long ago."

"That's what Ginny thought. But what do they think we did with Harry?"

Ron gave her a withering look. "Let's hope they don't think we did anything with Harry."

Hermione laughed. "No kidding."


	4. Unexpected Tension

It was just after one when they arrived back at the Burrow. Ginny was setting the table for lunch. She looked visibly relieved when Ron and Hermione walked in the door.

It was a serious let down to come in and find such tension in the house.

"You two are just in time," Molly said, setting a large tray of sandwiches on the table. "Ginny, will you pour the juice?"

Ginny gave Hermione a kind of pleading look and started taking glasses out of the cabinet. Hermione got the juice out of the icebox.

Molly stood at the bottom of the stairs and called everyone to lunch.

Everyone slowly assembled at the table. Ron and Hermione looked at each other wondering what had happened while they were gone. George came in and Harry joined them at last. Everyone began taking sandwiches and sipping juice, but no one said anything.

Finally, Molly cleared her throat. "How was Australia, dear?"

Hermione smiled awkwardly. "Fine. My parents are well. They didn't recognize me at all."

"Did you speak to them?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. I had my teeth cleaned. My mother did it. She's a talker, so I got to hear all about their life in Australia." Hermione set her sandwich down. She'd lost her appetite. With the exception of Ron, no one at the table seemed to be eating much.

"Any news while I was gone?" Hermione asked.

"I'm reopening the shop," George said from the other end of the table.

Everyone looked up. Clearly this wasn't just news to Hermione.

"When?" Arthur asked.

"We plan to open next Monday."

"We?" Ginny said.

George cleared his throat. "Yeah. I've been talking with Angelina. She was helping us out quite a bit with the books before, so now she's going to help me run the shop."

"That's excellent, George," Arthur said and everyone agreed. Hermione was not only pleased for George, but also pleased that the awkward silence around the table had been broken.

xxx

After lunch, Harry asked Ron if he wanted to toss a Quaffle around. Ron agreed, but the invitation didn't seem to extend to the girls, which Hermione found odd since Harry always invited Ginny to play Quidditch even if they were just playing catch.

Ginny didn't seem to notice, or if she did, she didn't seem to care.

"What are you up to this afternoon," Hermione asked her.

"School starts up in few weeks, so I thought I'd catch up on my reading."

Hermione couldn't have been more surprised if Ginny had announced she'd planned to spend the day sticking pins in her eyes. "Oh, that sounds like a good plan. I think I'll do some reading too."

She followed Ginny up to her room, but the minute Ginny shut the door behind them Hermione turned to her. "What on earth happened here while we were gone?"

Ginny sighed. "There was a bit of an incident last night."

"What sort of incident?" Hermione asked sitting on the twin bed she thought of as hers in Ginny's room.

"I had a nightmare."

When Ginny didn't say anything else, Hermione prompted her. "And?"

Ginny walked over to the window. Hermione wondered if she could see the boys on their brooms. Ginny sighed. "It was a bad one. A really bad one, like the kind I used to have first year. I don't know why I had it. I haven't had a nightmare like that in ages. I woke the whole house screaming."

Hermione was missing something or Ginny was leaving something out. She suspected the later. "Gin, what happened?"

Ginny sniffled, but kept staring out the window. "Everyone came running, wands drawn, but Harry got here first. He was so much ahead of the others he already had me in his arms when everyone else got here. I don't know what happened exactly. I wasn't really fully awake. I guess they thought he was in my bed before I had the nightmare. To be honest, I think he Apparated to my room. There's no way he could have gotten to me that much ahead of everyone else if he'd been running. Mum and Dad are just across the hall.

"So they thought he'd snuck into your bedroom while they were sleeping."

"Yeah. He was just in his underpants and I was only wearing a T-shirt. Mum and Dad were upset and yelling. George totally bailed and went back to bed, which was the smart thing to do."

"Well, didn't you explain?"

"I started to, but Harry…Harry got really angry."

"Seriously?" Hermione said, her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Really angry. He shouted back at them. Something like I shouldn't have to sleep alone and that I was almost of age and no one should have to face nightmares like that by themselves. I don't know, it all came out in a rush and it was so not like him, that we all just stood there for a moment. Hermione, he was shaking he was so angry. The air was crackling around him. It was kind of scary and kind of hot all at the same time."

"So, what happened?"

"Nothing. Mum said she thought we should all go back to sleep and that's what happened."

"What did Harry do?"

"He went back upstairs."

"Then what happened this morning?"

"Absolutely nothing. No one said a word at breakfast."

"Well that's good, right?" Hermione said, trying to see the bright side.

"No. I meant that literally. Not one word was spoken."

"Oh," Hermione said. "That sounds awkward."

"You've no idea. I've never been so happy to see you and Ron in my life."

"Have you talked to Harry?"

"No. He's been holed up all day. I've been afraid to go up there for fear of setting off Mum and Dad." She wiped her eyes and sat down on her bed.

"So how did things go with you and Ron?"

Hermione could feel her face flush. "Good."

Ginny smiled. "Thank goodness. I'm glad something went right yesterday. Did you talk to him about you moving to Heathgate?"

Hermione nodded. "He's all for it. He even thought it was a good idea for Harry to move in."

"I don't suppose you've asked Harry."

"Not yet," Hermione said, "but I will when they get back. Then I just have to tell your Mum and Dad."

"I think they'll be all for it, especially the part about Harry moving out of the Burrow."

Hermione shook her head. "I'm so sorry that happened."

"Me too," Ginny said. "What do you think set Harry off like that?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "You probably scared him and being scared makes him angry. I'm sure he didn't mean to take it out on your parents."

"I wish he hadn't."

Hermione sighed. "Me too."

Ginny let herself flop backwards on to the bed. "When do you think you'll move?"

"I thought about leaving tomorrow."

Ginny lifted herself up on her elbows. "Ron was as good as all that?" She grinned.

Hermione threw a pillow at her. "You'd be surprised."

Ginny stuffed the pillow behind her head. "So, it didn't hurt?"

Hermione leaned back against the wall. "Well, part of it did, but the rest was kind of amazing. Weasley is definitely my king."

Ginny laughed. "Then I guess he was right to study up."

"What?"

"He talked to Bill about it and Bill gave him a book, which he read and passed on to me."

"He did research? For me?" She was touched, although she wished he hadn't talked to Bill about it. What was it with these Weasleys? They went to Bill for everything. She wondered if that was what it was like to have siblings. If she had had younger brothers and sisters, would they have come to her with all their questions? She thought probably so. After all, everyone else did.

"I was just happy he passed it on," Ginny said. "It's not like I was going to go to Bill, and I sure as hell wouldn't have gone to Fleur."

"When did this happen?"

"Fifth, well your sixth year."

"Oh," Hermione said sourly. "Then that wasn't about me. It was about Lavender." She couldn't help wondering how much of what had transpired between her and Ron had happened between him and Lavender.

"I think it was probably about you," Ginny said. "He asked Bill for the book at Christmas, and by then he was already tired of Lavender."

Hermione picked a piece of lint off the bedspread. "Do you think he'll get tired of me?"

"It's been seven years and he doesn't seem tired of you yet. And I don't think he's hung around all these years just waiting to get in your pants, if that's what you mean."

Hermione smiled shyly. "No. I suppose not."

xxx

Ron and Harry walked toward the broom shed.

"I don't really want to toss the Quaffle around," Harry said.

"Well, that's not a shock. What the hell is going on? The tension at lunch was so thick you could choke on it."

Harry ran his fingers through his hair leaving it sticking up even more than usual. "Last night was a catastrophe."

"Oh no!" Ron said. "Tell me they didn't catch you sleeping with Ginny."

"They didn't. Only they thought they did."

"How's that?" Ron said.

"It started because Ginny had a nightmare and woke up screaming. It was two o'clock in the morning. I know, because I couldn't sleep, so I was wide-awake when I heard her. It was awful, bloodcurdling"

Ron could still hear Hermione screaming at Malfoy Manner so he knew exactly how Harry felt.

"I freaked out. I thought someone had gotten into the house. I Apparated to her bedroom, wand drawn, full battle mode."

By the time George and your parents opened the door, I was already holding her and trying to calm her down. She was still half asleep, crying and saying something about Dementors. I just kind of pulled her into my lap and held her against me."

Ron shook his head. "And you were wearing?"

"Just my underpants."

Ron groaned. "And Ginny was wearing?"

"Just a T-shirt. I don't even think she had on knickers."

"She must have been upset if you don't remember if she was wearing knickers."

"She was more than just upset," Harry said tugging at his hair with both hands, making it stick out in a hundred different directions. "But you can see how it must have looked to your parents."

"Sure. The door was closed. You two were barely dressed. It doesn't take a genius to suss out that one. No one can Apparate from a sound sleep. They probably didn't even consider that possibility. So, what happened?"

"I don't know. Your dad or maybe it was your mum started yelling…" Harry stared off across the field.

"Yeah, and?" Ron prompted.

"And I lost it," Harry said. "I just…lost it. I yelled at them for making her sleep by herself and not understanding what it was like and something about her almost being of age. I don't even remember what all I said. I don't know why I got so angry, just all of a sudden, I was furious. It was like they were attacking her and I just lost it."

Ron was shocked. It wasn't like Harry to lose his temper and it certainly wasn't like him to go off like that. "Bloody hell, mate. You're lucky you just saved the world or I'm not sure you'd be standing here."

"Yeah, I've thought that myself. I've never been so grateful to be the Chosen One."

Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "What're you going to do?"

"I don't know. No one's said anything about last night, but I can't just pretend it didn't happen. I need to apologize to your parents to start with, and I need them to know I don't sneak around their house at night to shag their only daughter."

Ron raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hey, she came to me that night! I can't control what Ginny does."

"No one can control what Ginny does," Ron said.

"Besides it was just that once," Harry continued. "It hasn't happened since. I respect that it's their house and that they have rules."

"But that was weeks ago," Ron said. "You two haven't…in all this time?"

"Not really. It's driving us both around the bend too."

"Then you should talk to Hermione. She has a solution to all our problems."

"Typical," Harry said. "What is it?"

"I'll let her tell you."

"Fine. So how did it go with you two anyway?"

Ron grinned. "She's brilliant. I mean really. Last night is just more evidence that there's nothing that girl can't do."

Harry laughed. "Well, I'm glad it worked out. It took you two long enough."

"Me. It took me long enough. I think Hermione had her head on straight about us a long time ago."

Harry shrugged.

They reached the broom shed and Ron opened the door. "Listen…I don't want details, but the first time you and Ginny…you know, uh, did it hurt her?

"I don't think so."

"It seemed to really hurt Hermione." He lowered his voice. "I made her bleed."

Harry looked at him. "I think that just happens for some girls the first time. Besides, I'm not dragging that thing around," he said, pointing to Ron's crotch.

"Come on," Ron said. "It's not that big."

But Harry had warmed to his subject. "Not that big? It's like a third leg, Ron. I'm surprised she didn't shrink from it entirely, for fear you'd split her in two."

Ron threw a Quaffle at him. "Shut up."

Harry caught the Quaffle and grabbed his broom and took off. "You have to give her points for Gryffindor courage though," he shouted over his shoulder.

Ron took off after him. They proceeded to race around the field trying to hit each other with the Quaffle or drag each other off their brooms. By the time the sun was starting to sink, they were both exhausted and Harry felt a lot better.

"We should head in," Ron said.

"Yeah, I want to talk to your parents before dinner. I don't think I can handle another tense meal."

"That would be nice." Ron said, putting the brooms and the Quaffle back in the shed.

When they got back to the house, everyone except George was sitting in the parlor listening to the radio or reading the paper.

Ron flopped on the couch next to Hermione. She gave him a shy smile.

Harry stood in the center of the room and cleared his throat. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," he said. "Could I have a word?"

Molly and Arthur looked at each other.

"Of course, Harry." Mr. Weasley said.

Harry looked at Ron, Hermione and Ginny. "In private," he said.

Ginny looked panic-stricken, but Hermione grabbed her elbow and the three of them headed up to Ginny's room.

When the parlor was empty, Harry cleared his throat again. His mouth felt dry and his ears felt hot. "I wanted to apologize for last night," he finally managed to say. "I shouldn't have shouted at you like that. I know that, but I do feel that perhaps you misread the situation. I know what it must have looked like when you came into Ginny's room, but that's not the truth of the situation. You see," he said, trying to remember it the way he'd rehearsed it in his mind, "I haven't been sleeping very well. So, when Ginny screamed I was already awake, so I didn't run to her room like everyone else. I Apparated there."

"Why didn't you just say that last night, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Harry pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose. "I don't know. I was so freaked out when I heard her scream. I thought someone had gotten in. I was in battle mode and I'm not always reasonable when it comes to Ginny. I know she can take care of herself, but she's been through so much, we all have. I think I just lost it. But I want you to know, I respect you. I respect the rules of this house and I know Ginny's been giving you guff about going back to Hogwarts and being of age soon and all that. I know how she is, but I want you to know that I think she should finish school too. I'm not trying to do some kind of end run around you and sneak off with her. I want what's best for her, not just what's most convenient right now."

Arthur stood up and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "You're a good man, Harry."

"Yes, dear," Molly said, hugging him. "And so mature, speaking with us like this." She seemed pleased as punch, as if he was a child that had done something clever.

"Thanks," Harry said awkwardly, not sure what to do now.

"How long until dinner?" Mr. Weasley asked with false cheer. He and Mrs. Weasley were still worn around the edges from grief, but Harry figured all was forgiven.

"I can get it on the table in two shakes," Mrs. Weasley said and hurried off to the kitchen.

xxx

As they walked up to Ginny's room, Hermione had pealed off to use the toilet so Ron followed Ginny into her room.

"Hey, Gin," he said quietly. "You know that book I loaned you, the one Bill gave me. Can I get that back?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him. "Sure. You want it now."

"No. No," Ron said shaking his head. "Could you just give it to me later. Discreetly."

Ginny smiled knowingly. "Forget something, Ron? I thought you memorized it."

"I just want to check something, that's all."

Ginny let him off the hook. "Sure," she said. "And maybe you could loan it to Harry when you're finished with it."

It was Ron's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Not that he needs it," Ginny hastily added.

"Girls!" their mum called from downstairs. "Come help me with dinner."

"Coming Mum," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "Why doesn't she ever ask you boys to help?"

"She thinks we make too much mess," Ron said.

"Well that's certainly true," Ginny grumbled and went downstairs.


	5. Just Because She Was Happy

Dinner was a much more relaxed affair than the previous two meals had been.

"What's everyone up to tomorrow?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I was thinking about going into the Ministry to speak to someone about taking my parent's place off the Muggle grid and having it declared completely magical."

Mr. Weasley nodded. "I can help you with that if you want to go into work with me tomorrow."

"That would be great," Hermione said. "I'm thinking of moving in there as soon as I get it set."

"Oh," Mrs. Weasley said.

"You've been so kind to welcome me into your home and let me stay here so long," Hermione said. "But I think it's time to move on, get settled, and start my own life."

"I understand, dear," Mrs. Weasley said. "But I hate to think of you living alone. That doesn't seem safe. There are still dark wizards about."

"I'm quite good at protection charms and anti-Muggle wards," Hermione said.

Mr. Weasley nodded. "Are you sure you're up to that on your own?"

"Oh, she can do it," Ron said.

Hermione nodded. "I can, but I also see your point about living alone, which is why I was going to ask Harry if he might like to live there too."

Harry looked up from his chicken. "How's that?"

"The house has four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen, a parlor and a study. There's plenty of room."

"Oh," Harry said. "And it's already on the Floo Network?"

"Yes, that was done when I first went to Hogwarts so it would be possible for me to get into Diagon Alley."

Harry nodded. "I'll think on it," he said.

"You're also welcome to stay here," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Thanks," Harry said. "But Hermione makes a good point. We've imposed on you long enough."

"You're no imposition," Mrs. Weasley said. "Neither one of you."

After that, conversation turned to permits Hermione would need to transfer the house permanently into the magical world. From there it turned to a discussion of the best place to get furniture and what all she'd need.

xxx

It was late, when everyone started to head up to bed. Hermione decided to shower and Ginny took the opportunity to slip the book up to Ron's room.

"Thanks," he said. "You're a brick."

"Try to remember that the next time you want to kill me," Ginny said.

"Try not to do stuff that makes me want to kill you," Ron retorted.

Harry snorted from across the room.

"Traitor," Ginny said and shot him a dirty look, but then winked at him.

Harry winked back.

"Night," Ginny said airily and went back downstairs. She passed her father in the hallway. "Good night, Dad," she said and kissed him on the cheek.

xxx

Upstairs, Ron opened the book and began looking for the discussion on height differences and positions.

"What have you got there?" Harry asked.

"A book Bill gave me on sex," Ron said, without looking up.

"I thought you already had sex."

"We did. I just want to check and see if there's something I can do to make it easier for her."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Ron, I think you're worrying too much about this."

Ron gave him a cross look. "Really? It's Hermione we're talking about. I need to know what I'm doing, because I'd bet you a hundred galleons she's done her research."

"Okay," Harry said. He sat quietly for a moment and then said, "Hey, Ginny had that?"

"Yeah, I gave it to her when I was done with it."

Harry's mouth dropped open. "Why didn't you give it to me?"

"I don't know. I guess it never came up."

Harry looked cross. "You know not everyone has a big brother to go to. You couldn't help a mate out? Now Ginny knows stuff that I don't. All this time I've been thinking we've been respecting your parent's rules. What if she just thinks I'm rubbish?"

Ron couldn't help smiling. "Ginny doesn't think you're rubbish. You're Harry Potter."

"And how does that help me in bed?"

Ron shrugged. "I see your point. But Ginny doesn't think you're rubbish. If she did, I'd know."

"How would you know?" Harry said, scowling.

"Because Ginny would tell Hermione, and Hermione would tell me." He switched his voice to a falsetto. "Oh, Ron, Harry's rubbish in bed and you have to do something. He's the Chosen One and we swore we'd help him." Then he started laughing and fell on his side guffawing.

Harry continued scowling for a moment, but couldn't hold it and started laughing too.

"Take it," Ron said, tossing the book at him.

Harry picked it up. "Did you already find what you were looking for?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"Typical. Hermione was right."

Harry laughed. "Isn't that always the way?"

"Yeah, but I've got a few surprises up my sleeve."

Harry chuckled. "Or down your pants."

"There too," Ron said.

The next morning at breakfast, Hermione was talking to Mr. Weasley about their trip to the Ministry when an owl flew in. The Daily Prophet had already been delivered, so Ron reached for the letter on its leg.

"Who's it for, Ron," his mother asked.

"It's addressed to me and Harry and Hermione and it's from Hogwarts."

Harry and Hermione leaned in to read it over his shoulder.

"What does it say?" Arthur asked.

"McGonagall wants to know if we'd come out and help with the reconstruction project."

"I'm game," Harry said.

"Me too," Ron agreed.

"I can help tomorrow, but not today," Hermione said.

"Are you coming back here after the Ministry?" Ron asked.

"I need to go to Heathgate and let in Xerxes and feed him."

"Xerxes?" Ron said.

"He's a Masked Tasmanian owl. I bought him in Australia. Kind of an impulse buy, but it is nice to have an owl."

Ron looked at Pig who was fluttering about in the corner of the kitchen like a trapped bat. "Some owls are nice to have," he said.

Ginny clucked at Pig and he fluttered down to sit on her shoulder. "You should be nice to him," she said. "He's a good owl. He just gets a bit excited." She handed the bird a bit of bacon.

"About everything," Ron said. "He's a small silly thing." He held his hand out and the diminutive owl hopped into it. "So you're not coming back here?"

"I guess it depends on how late it gets."

"Alright," Ron nodded.

"I also need to get Crookshanks out there this week, so he can start getting used to it."

"He'll also kill any stray Doxies," Ginny said.

"True," Hermione said. "Maybe I should try and get him out there this afternoon."

"Well, Hermione," Arthur said. "We need to be on our way." He leaned over and kissed Molly on the cheek. "See you this evening, dear."

Hermione got up from the table, but Ron caught her hand. "Where's my kiss?"

She leaned down and kissed his check. "See you later, dear," she said.

"That's better," he said.

xxx

Later that afternoon, Hermione returned to the Burrow to pick up Crookshanks and was delighted to find Fleur there. She and Molly were having tea in the kitchen when Hermione walked in.

"Hullo," Hermione said to Fleur. "What brings you out?"

"I brought Molly some jam I made," Fleur said.

"It's excellent on scones," Molly said. "Would you like one?"

"Absolutely," Hermione said, joining them at the table. They chatted for a little while and then Fleur said she had to get back to Shell Cottage.

"I'll walk you out," Hermione said.

As they stepped into the yard out of ear shot of Ron's mother, Hermione said, "Um, Fleur, I was wondering…"

When she didn't finish the sentence, Fleur looked at her. "Wondering what?"

"Well," Hermione said uncomfortably. "Bill seems…it's just…he's really…tall, like Ron and you're well…not…so much."

Fleur arched an eyebrow. "Right. And?"

Hermione's face felt like it might catch fire any moment. "I was just wondering if you might know, a spell or if maybe there's a potion to…"

Fleur looked at a loss.

"It's just Ron is so…well, he's so…" she sighed awkwardly and looked away. "Big."

Fleur looked confused and then she raised her eyebrows. "Oh." She cocked her head. "Are you saying you two have only just now…"

Hermione cleared her throat. "Yes."

"But surely he isn't your…is he your first?"

Hermione shifted uncomfortably and cleared her throat again. "Yes."

"Oh. Oh my," Fleur said wincing. "My goodness. I bet that was…" She shook her head.

"I just wanted to know if there was something to make it easier to…you know…accommodate him," Hermione said quietly.

Fleur nodded. "Sure, just…oh wait, you're Muggleborn, so you probably don't have it. Hang on." She pulled her wand and Disapparated. She reappeared a couple of minutes later and handed Hermione a small book titled _The Wise Witch_. "There is a whole section on personal spells and potions. But listen, he's not, I mean…he's taking his time with you, right?"

"Oh," Hermione said quickly. "Yes. He's fantastic. I mean really. It's just when we get to the actual…you know…it's a bit tricky for me."

Fleur nodded. "Yes. Well, a good lubrication spell will help and time. It takes a bit of practice but the spell will help."

Hermione looked down at the book. "Thank you. I didn't know who else to ask."

Fleur nodded and put her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Any time. You can always come to me."

xxx

Ron and Harry spent all day at Hogwarts helping to reconstruct the castle. They learned new construction spells, which Ron thought would really come in handy. He had a real sense of satisfaction at the end of the day looking at all they'd accomplished.

"So, back to the Burrow?" Harry said.

"I think I'll pop out to Heathgate," Ron said. "See if Hermione needs anything before I head home."

"That's nice," Harry said. "You go see to Hermione's needs. I'll just go back to the Burrow and chastely hold your sister's hand while we listen to the wireless with your parents."

Ron punched him on the shoulder. "Have a great night, mate."

xxx

A few minutes later Ron stepped out of the fireplace into Hermione's living room. Crookshanks raced passed him in hot pursuit of a Doxie.

"Hermione?" Ron called out.

"In the kitchen, Ron."

Ron walked through the empty rooms to the back of the house where the kitchen was. Hermione was putting a jug of pumpkin juice in the icebox.

"You bought groceries," Ron said surveying all the bags.

"If I'm going to be living here, I need food."

"True," Ron said. "Have you thought about getting some furniture?"

"I have. I already set up the study."

"Of course that would be the first room you'd do."

"Come see."

He followed her to the study, which was now overflowing with books on the shelves that lined the walls. On one side of the room there were two comfortable looking oxblood leather chairs with ottomans with a reading lamp between them and on the other side of the room was a small library table with two chairs.

Ron nodded. "It looks good. Where'd all these books come from?"

"Most of them were in my purse and the rest came out of my school trunk."

"Most of these were in that bag that you had in the woods?"

"Well, I didn't know what we'd need."

Ron wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "You're mental, you know that."

Hermione leaned against him. "Possibly, but what can I do? I am who I am."

xxx

Harry and Ginny sat at the kitchen table playing chess after dinner. But neither one of them really had their mind on the game.

"How long do you think it'll take for Hermione to get the house settled?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure. I don't know how long all those permits take."

"When do you think you'll move in?"

"I don't know. Whenever she says, I guess."

"It's your move," Ginny said crossly.

"What? Oh, yeah." He'd been watching the subtle rise and fall of her breasts over the backs of the chess pieces.

"Well, you should push for it to be sooner, rather than later," Ginny said intently, but keeping her voice down.

"Why? What difference does it make?" He loved the color of her lips.

"Because if you move in before I have to go back to school, then perhaps I can visit you."

"That would be nice," he said wistfully. He thought he caught a whiff of the citrus smell of her shampoo. He loved that smell.

She kicked him hard under the table.

"Oi," he said, holding back the shout of pain so as not to alert her parents in the parlor. "What was that for?"

"Pay attention," she said, her mouth a thin tight line. "Ask her when you can move in. Push for it to be soon. I'll go mad if I can't visit before I go back to school."

Harry's eyes widened. "Alright."

xxx

Ron Apparated to the front yard of the Burrow and whistled a jaunty tune as he walked toward the kitchen door. He was feeling very pleased with himself. He'd taken a shower to wash away his day while Hermione fixed a simple meal of chicken and rice with broccoli. After dinner they'd gone back into the study, where he'd convinced her join him on one of the new library chairs. He'd considered it shagging her in her natural habitat. She seemed to approve of the location and this time, just as the book said it would be, it was easier for her to accommodate him.

He let himself into the kitchen and took an apple from a bowl on the table. He could hear his parents talking in the parlor.

"I don't know, Arthur, perhaps we should say something to Harry. I don't want him to feel like he has to move out just because Hermione has. I don't want him to think we want him to go because of what happened the other night. He hasn't any family, I don't want him to feel like we're abandoning him."

"I see your point," his dad said.

"Well I don't," Ron said, stepping into the room. "Why is it okay for Hermione to go, but you're all worried about Harry not having a family? Hermione doesn't have a family anymore either you know."

"I thought she said they were fine, dear," his mum said.

"They are fine," Ron said. "She's not."

"She seemed alright to me," his dad said.

"Yeah, of course she did. She wouldn't come back here until she'd pulled it together now, would she? But believe me when I tell you, she's not okay. She's very hurt and I think probably even a little angry that there was no glimmer of recognition, that they've moved on with their lives as though she never existed."

"That is the tragedy of Obliviation," his dad said.

"And irreversible too," his mother added. "The poor dear."

Ron sighed. "Look, I know you love Harry and he loves you. In a lot of ways, you're the only good parents he's ever known. And I know you don't have that same relationship with Hermione. She never needed you that way. She had her own parents who loved her and took care of her and fussed over her. I'm just saying, she doesn't have that anymore and she misses it. I know it meant an awful lot to her that you helped her with the permits today, Dad. And she used one of your cooking spells to make dinner tonight, Mum, and mentioned a couple times that she'd learnt it from you."

"Oh," his mum said, resting a hand over her heart. "She is a dear."

"She is," Ron agreed. "But she's not easy like Harry. You kind of have to reach out to Hermione more. Like, now that she's moved out, she won't come back here unless she's asked. She's funny that way. And she'll probably invite you out to her house once she's got the place done, because it'll be important to her for you to see it, and for her to offer you some of the same hospitality you've shown her. Stuff like that really matters to Hermione."

"Well, of course, we'll go dear. And we'll invite her for dinner Sunday. I'll send the owl tomorrow," his mum said.

"And I'll stay on top of her permits," his dad said. "And make sure everything goes smoothly with that."

"Thanks," Ron said. "That'll mean a lot to her." He leaned down and kissed his mother's cheek. "I think I'll head up to bed now."

As he walked from the parlor he heard his dad say, "I think our young man has grown up."

"I think so too," his mum agreed.

Ron smiled to himself. It was nice that they'd noticed.

xxx

The following morning, he and Harry were back at Hogwarts working on the reconstruction project. Hermione joined them, although she was with the crew casting the protection charms. Ginny was irritated at not being able to go, but the invitation wasn't extended to current students. Hermione suggested it was because having students know the underlying magic of the place would make crowd control that much more difficult, but Ginny was still irritated. At the end of the day, they were invited to go along for a beer at the Three Broomsticks. Before heading down to the pub with Ron and Hermione, Harry sent an owl with an invitation for Ginny to join them

xxx

By the time they arrived, the party was in full swing, and the whole place cheered when they came in the door. They all looked at each other. Drinks were bought for them and pictures were taken with them and all in all it was a very festive atmosphere. Ron was pleased that people were finally celebrating the end of the war. It seemed like for weeks all anyone did was attend funerals and mourn. It was a relief to finally be letting go of some of the loss. He just wished Fred were here to enjoy it. Fred did love a good party.

A young woman, that Ron didn't recognize, bounced over to Harry and threw her arms around him. She went in for a kiss and Ron heard Hermione mutter Protego and the girl bounced off of Harry. Ron bent over laughing at the shocked look on Harry's face. The girl pulled herself up in a huff and glared at Hermione.

"I didn't know he was with you," she said acidly.

"He's not," Hermione said narrowing her eyes. She tilted her head toward Ron. "I'm with him. But Harry is spoken for, so go away."

The girl huffed again and stomped away.

"Thanks," Harry said. "That was a bit extreme though don't you think?"

Hermione leveled her gaze at him. "I swore to protect you. That doesn't change just because the war is over."

"I don't think she was going to kill me," Harry said.

She pointed with her beer at a guy taking pictures in the corner. "He works for _The Daily Prophet_. If he'd taken a picture of her kissing you, it would have made the front page. Then Ginny would have killed you. I'm just doing my duty."

Ron draped his arm over Hermione's shoulder and leaned into Harry. "She's right mate."

Just then the door opened and Ginny entered the pub. She pushed her hair off her forehead and looked around the room.

Harry waved at her. "There's my girl," he said.

Ginny slipped through the crowd and Harry gave her a big kiss when she finally reached him. The photographer's flash went off.

That's a winner, Hermione thought. "I'm going to the loo," she told Ron.

"Hey luv," the photographer said as she passed him, "What's that ginger bird's name?"

"Ginny Weasley and I'd treat her with respect if I were you or you'll never get another word from Harry."

"Good to know," the photographer said, raising his eyebrows. "Thanks Ms. Granger."

She smiled and went on to the loo. By the time she'd made it back to Ron, she'd come to the conclusion that she was quite drunk. So many people had been handing them drinks, it was hard to remember how many she'd even had. "I need something to eat," she shouted at him over the din.

"Me too," Ron shouted, scanning the room for an available table, but there were none. "Do you want to just go?"

"Do you mind?"

"No."

"We have to take the Floo, I can't Apparate like this," she said.

Ron laughed. "Me neither."

They stumbled toward the fireplace, and a few moments later, stumbled out of Hermione's fireplace in Heathgate.

"Oh," Hermione said, dusting Floo powder from her hair and shoulders. "The silence is lovely."

Crookshanks came into the parlor and wrapped himself around her ankles. She rubbed the top of his head. "Are you hungry?" she asked the cat.

"I am," Ron said.

"Come into the kitchen, I can find something for all of us, I'm sure."

There was cold chicken in the icebox. Hermione dropped some on the floor for Crookshanks and she and Ron ate the rest with their fingers.

She leaned against him and laughed for no other reason than that she was happy.


	6. Crucio

Ron was woken from a sound sleep by a short cry followed by a thump. "Hermione?" he said reaching for her. She didn't answer and she wasn't in the bed. He fumbled for his wand on the nightstand. "Lumos."

Hermione was lying naked on the floor, her muscles rigid and her back arched.

Ron scrambled out of bed. "Hermione?" He said, lightly tapping the side of her face. She didn't move or respond in anyway. "Bloody hell!" He pulled on his trousers and stuck his feet in his boots without tying them and grabbed a blanket off the bed and wrapped it around her the best he could. She was too stiff to throw over his shoulder, so he half-carried, half-dragged her down the stairs to the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of Floo powder, threw it and shouted, "St. Mungos!"

xxx

A moment later a couple of hospital elves met him and levitated Hermione into an emergency ward bed. A nurse hurried over, she took one look at Ron and Hermione and sent the elves after the healers. She whipped out her wand and a curtain appeared around the bed.

The nurse lifted Hermione's eyelids only to see that her eyes were rolled back.

"Oh, dear," a healer in thick glasses said as he pulled back the curtain. "What happened here?"

"I don't know," Ron said. "She was fine when we went to bed, a little drunk, but not sick. I heard her cry out and then she fell out of bed and was like this."

"Was she in the war?" the healer asked.

"Of course she was in the war," Ron all but shouted. "Where were you? Under a rock? She was number two on the Ministry's Undesirable list."

The healer peered more closely at Hermione. "Good heavens!" he said. "Is that Hermione Granger?"

"Yes! What's wrong with her!" This time Ron did shout.

"Has someone used the Cruciatus curse on her?"

"Not tonight," Ron said.

The healer looked up at him. "But she has been cursed that way?"

"About six weeks ago," Ron said.

The healer pulled up Hermione's eyelid and then looked inside her mouth. "How long was she tortured?"

"I dunno, maybe twenty minutes, it seemed like forever, but I don't think it was as long as an hour."

"I think you were right the first time, Ron, it was about fifteen or twenty minutes," a soft ethereal voice said behind him.

Ron turned around to see Luna Lovegood. "Luna? What are you doing here?"

"Father had a bit of a magical accident. We're waiting for the bones in his foot to grow back. It shouldn't be much longer now. What's happened to Hermione?"

"This is Cruciatus Syndrome. It's one of the reasons Cruciatus is an unforgivable while some equally dangerous curses are not."

"Well, what do you do for it?"

"Nothing," the healer said, studying Hermione's fingernails. "She seems in good health otherwise. Best to just wait it out. I'll give her a muscle relaxant so she won't be so sore when she wakes up."

One of the elves handed the healer a cordial. The nurse opened Hermione's mouth and the healer poured in a tiny amount of the potion.

While she hardly looked relaxed after, the arch went out of her back and her fists and toes were no longer curled as tightly.

"So how long until she wakes up?"

"No telling, the healer said. "It can be as long as twenty-four hours."

"Can I have a piece of parchment?"

The elf handed him one and Ron scrawled a note that said: At St. Mungos with Hermione. He handed it to Luna. "Can you take this to the owlry and make sure it gets to the Burrow?"

"Of course, Ron," Luna said and floated off.

"Well, that's about all we can do," the healer said. He turned to the nurse. "Make her as comfortable as you can and monitor her every hour."

The nurse nodded and pulled out her wand. The blanket Ron had wrapped her in was draped over a chair and Hermione was covered in a hospital sheet and blanket. "I'll check back in a little while, dear," she said to Ron. "And Mr. Weasley," she said, shaking his hand, "it's a great honor to meet you."

"Thanks," Ron muttered and sat down in the chair next to Hermione's bed. He held her hand and stared at her. "Don't do this," he said. "Just wake up and let's go home."

She didn't move. He didn't realize how cold he'd gotten until Luna put the blanket he'd wrapped Hermione in over his shoulders. "You've forgotten your shirt, Ron."

"Thanks, Luna," Ron said, pulling the blanket more tightly around him.

"You're welcome."

"I wonder how long before Harry and my family get here."

"Oh, Harry's already here."

Ron looked at her. "You saw him?"

"No. But can't you hear the whispering?"

Ron listened and sure enough there was hushed buzz rolling up the hall as people recognized the great Harry Potter. "Thank goodness," he said.

A moment later, Harry pulled back the curtain followed by Ginny, his parents and George.

"What happened?" Harry said. His hair was sticking out on one side and plastered down on the other and his shirt was miss-buttoned.

Ron explained what the healer had said.

"And there's nothing they can do?" his mum asked.

"No. They gave her something to relax her muscles. That was it," Ron said.

"That's supposed to be relaxed?" George said.

"It is," Ron said grimly. "You should have seen her before."

Everyone look anxious at Ron's response.

"How long will she be like this?" Ginny asked, blinking back tears.

"He said up to twenty-four hours." Ron answered.

"Bloody hell," Harry said.

"We should get you both some clothes," his mum said.

Ron realized she was right. He didn't have a shirt and there was nothing for Hermione to wear when she woke up.

"I'll go," Ginny said.

"I'll go with you," George said. The two of them hurried back to the fireplaces in the hospital lobby.

Apparently the healer heard that Harry Potter was in the building because he and the nurse were suddenly back to 'check on Hermione.' But they were mostly interested in shaking Harry's hand, which irritated Ron.

Harry was clearly irritated as well. "How often is this going to happen to her?" he asked the healer.

"Oh, it's hard to say, Mr. Potter. Some people only have a few episodes; some people have many. There isn't a lot of data. Most people who are cursed with Cruciatus are usually killed afterward or they're completely mad. We do know there is a link to sleeping. No one seems to drop into this when awake."

"Oh, alright then," Ron said. "If she just doesn't sleep anymore she'll be fine."

The healer smiled apologetically. "It is tricky,"

"Tricky?" Ron snarled. "It's tricky. Is that what it is?"

His father rested a hand on his shoulder. "Steady son."

"Can we at least get her out of this ward and into a private room?" Harry asked.

"Oh," the healer said. "We wouldn't normally for something like this, but I'm sure it can be arranged for you, Mr. Potter."

"That'd be grand, thank you," Harry said.

The nurse and the healer left to see about a room and Harry sat on the edge of Hermione's bed. "My head is killing me," he said.

"Mine too," Ron said.

"Why don't I see if the apothecary has something for that," his father said knowingly.

"Could you get some for Ginny too," Harry said. "And for Hermione when she wakes up?"

"Will do."

Mrs. Weasley noticed then that the buttons on Harry's shirt didn't line up properly. She took her wand out and flicked it and they righted themselves.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley."

"You're welcome, dear. I think I'm going to get everyone a cup of tea."

"I'll help you with that Mrs. Weasley," Luna said.

When it was just the three of them, Ron sighed. "We spend too much time in hospitals."

"And at funerals," Harry added grimly.

"Bloody hell," Ron said and dropped his face into his hands.

A few minutes later, his mother and Luna returned with tea and cookies. His father showed up a moment later with Hangover Potion. Ron drank his down straight away and followed it up with a cup of tea and a cookie. He was feeling much better when Ginny and George returned. Ginny pulled a jumper out of a bag and handed it to him. He pulled it over his head and asked if she'd thought to bring socks.

"See," said George. "I told you he wouldn't have bothered with his socks."

Ginny reached into the bag again and handed Ron a pair of wool socks. "George is apparently a genius at panic dressing."

"It's a talent," George said and took a cup of tea.

Harry handed Ginny some Hangover potion.

"Thank goodness," Ginny said. "I thought my head was going to split open."

The nurse came back. "We should have a private room for you in a moment, Mr. Potter."

Hermione stirred. She put a hand to her forehead but didn't open her eyes. "Oh, Ron," she said. "I feel awful. How much did I have to drink?"

Everyone turned to look at her.

"I have some Hangover potion for you," Mr. Weasley said.

Hermione opened her eyes and let out a little shriek and dragged the blankets further up her neck. "What are you all doing here?"

"We're here for you, dear," Mrs. Weasley said.

Hermione glanced around. "Where am I?"

"St. Mungos," Ron said, touching her shoulder.

"St. Mungos? What…"

The nurse stepped over to the bed and began explaining to Hermione what happened. Then the healer showed up to talk to Hermione. She had several questions, most of which he couldn't answer. She wanted research and data on her condition and there just wasn't any. It made her very cross on top of her hangover and the fact that every muscle in her body ached.

"But I can leave now?" she asked.

"Whenever you're ready," the healer said.

"I'm ready. I just need to put some clothes on."

"Alright, well, I think that's our cue to leave," Mr. Weasley said. "I assume you're taking Hermione home, Ron. Owl us if you need anything."

"Yeah, thanks, Dad."

Mr. Weasley leaned over and kissed Hermione's cheek. "I'm glad to see you awake, my dear."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasly gave her a gentle hug. "Do let us know if you need anything."

"I'm sure I'll be fine, but thank you," Hermione said.

"I'll help you get dressed," Ginny said, "if we can get this lot out of here."

George kissed Hermione's cheek, "Up and at 'em Granger."

Hermione smiled. George and his parents left. Ron and Harry stepped out from behind the curtain to let Hermione get dressed.

Ginny set the bag on the bed and Hermione struggled to sit up. She groaned with the effort and Ginny gave her a helping hand. "You alright?" she asked, handing Hermione the vial of Hangover potion. "You should drink this. It'll make you feel better."

"Thanks," Hermione said and drank the contents of the little bottle. The relief in her head started immediately, if only the rest of her body didn't hurt so much. It wasn't quite as bad as it was after Malfoy Manner, but it wasn't much better. "I'm alright. Just really sore."

"I hope you don't mind," Ginny said, "but I didn't bother with a bra. I just brought you a heavy jumper."

"Good," Hermione said and pulled the jumper over her head. She had to pause for a moment after that. She felt so tired, like all her limbs were made of lead. She struggled into her jeans and slid her feet into the slippers that Ginny had brought. She sat on the side of the bed for a moment, trying to work up the energy to stand. "Okay," she said finally. "Let's go."

The walk to the fireplaces seemed miles long and Hermione leaned on Ginny for support. Luna and her father were getting ready to leave as well. Xenophilius Lovegood nodded a greeting, smiled weakly, and looked away.

"It was nice seeing you all," Luna said. "I miss seeing everyone. That's one of the nice things about school, the company."

"We'll have to get together soon," Ginny said.

"Yeah," Ron said. "We'll have you round to the house."

"That would be nice," Luna said and stepped into the fireplace. "And don't worry about the story," she said. "I'll see to it tonight." She disappeared into the green flames.

"What did she say?" Harry asked.

"Something about a story," Ron said. "What did she mean by that?"

"Dunno," Harry said. "I told your dad Gin and I would help you get Hermione settled before we went back to the Burrow."

"Thanks, mate."

Ron put his arm around Hermione who was rather gray-faced. "Let's get you home," he said.

A moment later, he and Harry helped her upstairs and Ginny helped Ron get her into a gown and settled into bed.

"Thanks, Ginny," Hermione said. "Catching her hand."

"No trouble," Ginny said. "I hope you feel better."

Hermione closed her eyes. "I just need some sleep."

Ginny looked at Ron. "You do too. You look knackered."

"We all do." Ron surprised her by hugging her. "Thanks, Gin. You're a—"

"Brick. I know," Ginny said smiling. "Go to bed. Harry and I can see ourselves out."

Ron nodded.


	7. A Good Man

Harry was waiting for her on the stairs. "Did you get her settled?"

"Yeah, I told Ron to go to bed and that we'd see ourselves out."

"Of course," Harry said as they walked down the stairs to the second level.

"Which of these rooms is to be your bedroom?" Ginny asked.

"The largest one on the end," Harry said.

Ginny started walking toward it.

"It used to be her parent's room. It's the master suite and has its own bath. I just need to get some furniture."

Ginny opened the door. "Ooh, this is nice," she said.

"Yeah," Harry said walking into the center of the room and looking around. "It'll be good I think."

Ginny closed the door behind him and cast silencing and locking charms on it.

"Gin—"

He didn't finish his sentence because she'd covered his mouth with hers. She was a genius Harry thought and ran his fingers through her silky hair as her tongue explored his mouth. "You have the best ideas," he gasped as they came up for air.

"I've been dying for this," Ginny said. "I need you."

Harry nodded. He pulled his coat off and threw it on the ground next to the wall and transfigured it into a thin mattress.

"Oh, brilliant," Ginny said as she unbuttoned his shirt mindful of the still healing wound on his chest.

He pulled at her jumper and she lifted her arms to let him remove it. "Oh, yes!" he said, stroking her breasts through her bra.

Ginny moaned and started on his pants while he fumbled with the latch on her bra. In frustration, she reached around behind her and undid it for him.

"Why do those have to be so bloody difficult to open," Harry muttered, but then her hands were inside his pants and it was his turn to moan. He leaned down awkwardly to suck on a nipple, but decided he'd do better on his knees. He pressed her back against the wall and lavished attention on her breasts while he undid her pants. And then he decided to put some of Bill's book to use.

Parting her with his thumbs, he slipped his tongue between her legs and she came up on her toes.

"Oh, Harry," she squealed and he was glad she'd Impreturbed the door.

He kept at her until she was so wound up he thought she might fall. He gripped her hips. "Let's lay down," he said. She was wild-eyed and trembling and complied without saying anything. "I think," he said, "that the last time we did this you ended up doing most of the work. I'd like to rectify that." He slipped a finger inside her and she came up off the bed.

"Please," she gasped. "So close."

He introduced another finger and leaned down and kissed her breast.

"Wand," Ginny gasped, "Wand, charm, now."

Harry realized what she was saying and grabbed his wand and cast the Contraception charm.

She pushed at his hand. "I want you inside me."

Harry removed his fingers and settled between her legs. She reached between them to position him. "Come on," she said, shifting her hips.

The last time she'd been on top and controlled this part. Harry took a deep breath and sank into her. She wrapped her legs around his hips and locked her ankles pulling him deeper.

Harry moaned with the added depth and knew he wouldn't last long.

Ginny bucked beneath him and after a few awkward thrusts they found a rhythm that worked for both of them. The door rattled next to them as they came together, crying out as they did and Harry collapsed on top of her, ignoring the pain in his chest. He felt so alive and so lucky.

Ginny unlocked her ankles and he eased off of her. "Wow," she said. "We have got to figure out a way to make that happen more often.

Harry nodded. "Yes. Definitely." He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled against him.

They lay like that for a long time before finally getting up and heading back to the Burrow.

xxx

The next morning, Ron woke before Hermione and went downstairs to fix breakfast. He knew a couple of his mother's cooking charms and set about making eggs and toast. He was plating the food when Hermione came into the kitchen.

"Hey, what are you doing out of bed? I was going to bring this up to you."

"Thanks, but I need to move around. I'm so stiff."

He handed her a plate. "You should eat something."

She sat down at the table and reached for _The Daily Prophet_. "Did you see this picture of Harry and Ginny kissing? Front page above the fold," she said. "Nice."

"Really?" Ron said. "He'll be embarrassed about the fuss, and Ginny will agree, but secretly she'll be pleased.

Hermione agreed and had a forkful of eggs and flipped the paper over. She dropped her fork. "Unbelievable."

"What?" Ron said.

"Our trip to St. Mungo's made the paper. No picture, thank goodness."

Ron walked around the table and leaned over her shoulder to read the paper. "Those bastards!"

"Typical of the _Prophet_ , always digging for dirt where there isn't any."

"St. Mungo's listed her condition as Cruciatus Syndrome but _The Daily Prophet_ has it on good authority that Ms. Granger was partying hard last night at the Three Broomsticks." Ron read aloud. "Bastards. They don't come right out and say it, but they imply you were in hospital for alcohol poisoning or something and St. Mungo's covered it up."

Hermione tossed _The Daily Prophet_ aside and pulled over _The Quibbler_. Although, she usually thought Luna's father had mostly daft ideas, she'd been getting _The Quibbler_ every day since Xenophilius Lovegood published articles in favor of Harry, while _The Daily Prophet_ tried to smear his name.

"Oh," said Ron, still reading over Hermione's shoulder. "So that's what she meant last night."

Luna had written a factual article about Hermione's trip to the hospital. She praised Hermione's efforts in the war and concluded with the tragedy that this syndrome was little understood and could plague Hermione for the rest of her life.

"Well, I wish she hadn't said that last bit," Ron said. "But otherwise she's spot on."

"I need to invite her over," Hermione said. "Luna's a good friend."

"Yeah," Ron said. "It doesn't always seem like she's completely there, but she's there when it counts and that's what really matters."

Hermione nodded. She leaned her head back and let it rest on the back of the chair. "I'm so tired," she said.

"Why don't I run you a hot bath?" Ron said. "And then you can get right back into bed."

Hermione sighed. "I think that sounds good."

"Do you think you'll be okay for me to help out at Hogwarts today, or do you want me to stay with you?"

"No. Go. I'm fine. I'm just tired."

"Alright then, let's get you in the tub."

Ron had just finished drawing the bath, when he heard his name shouted from downstairs.

He looked at Hermione. "Dad?" he shouted down the stairs.

"Yes, it's just me son."

"I'll be right down," Ron shouted. He turned to Hermione. "Are you okay here?"

She patted his chest. "I can take a bath by myself, Ron. Go see what your dad wants. Let me know if anything is wrong."

"Alright," he said and bounded down the stairs. "What's wrong, Dad?" he said as he walked into the parlor where his father was standing by the fireplace.

"Nothing," his father said and held out a bar of chocolate to him. "Your mother sent this along to Hermione, if often helps with Magical maladies. How is she feeling this morning?"

"She's sore and a bit stiff, but otherwise okay. I've just drawn her a bath."

His father nodded and looked around the room. "There's no furniture."

"Well," Ron said. "There's some. She got a kitchen table and chairs and her room is still furnished from before and she outfitted the study the other day, but she's trying to watch her budget."

"Very sensible," his father said.

"Well, that's our Hermione. Can I get you a cup of tea, Dad?"

"That would be nice." He followed Ron into the kitchen.

Ron used his wand to heat the tea already in the pot. He poured a cup for his dad and handed it to him.

His father settled himself at the kitchen table and glanced at the papers. "Have you read those?"

Ron poured himself a cup of tea and nodded.

"That's going to happen more and more, you know," his father said.

"What?" Ron said, sitting opposite him.

"You're going to be in the paper. It's hard to say how long you'll hold the public interest. Harry will likely always be famous, but you and Hermione, who knows?"

"Maybe we'll luck out and people won't care a fig for us in a couple weeks."

"It'll likely last longer than that, Ron."

"Maybe," Ron said.

There was silence as they sipped their tea.

"How long do you think you'll stay here?" his father finally said.

Ron put his cup down. He suspected this was the real reason for his father's visit. "I don't know. I haven't talked to Hermione about it yet, but now that I know that any time she falls asleep she can go rigid, I'm not inclined to let her sleep alone ever again."

His father nodded grimly. "I can understand that." He fiddled with his teacup. "So, your intentions toward Hermione are…"

"My intentions? Are you asking if we're getting married?" Ron whispered.

His father raised his eyebrows and nodded.

Ron looked at the ceiling as if he could see if Hermione was listening. "I haven't asked her if that's what you mean," he said in a low tone. "But I intend to eventually."

"Eventually when?" his father asked, clearly uncomfortable with asking. His mother must have sent him to find out.

"Well, I need a job first and from what I've heard you have to have at least an E in five N.E.W.T. subjects to be an Auror, so I think I'm going to have to ask to sit for my N.E.W.T.s, but I'm not ready in anything but DADA and Charms. I'm close in Transfigurations, but I need a lot of work in Potions and Herbology. Hermione's already gotten permission to challenge the tests. Of course, I think she plans on sitting for ten of the bloody things, but Harry and I were going to ask McGonagall when we went today to help out at Hogwarts."

"That's months of study and revision, Ron."

"I know. I thought I'd also ask George if I could help out at the shop to earn a little cash while I'm studying. I mean Harry's set galleon-wise and Hermione has enough to hold her over if she's careful, but I'm going to need money for books and potion ingredients and food."

His father sighed. "We can help you out with money, Ron."

"No. If I was going to be living at home, that would be okay, but I know this is going to make Mum mental, so it's not fair putting the added expense on you two."

"Since the promotion, and the fact that most of you are out of the house now, money isn't nearly as tight for us as it once was, Ron."

"I know, dad, but you and mum should enjoy that money, not spend it on me."

His father looked up with tears in his eyes, "We enjoy nothing so much as our children, Ron."

Ron teared up and felt the acute loss of Fred. He nodded. "Whatever you think is best, dad."

His father pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his eyes. "But about this situation with you living here, your mother is very concerned."

Oh, here it comes, Ron thought.

"I would remind you," his father said somberly, "that discretion is paramount and whatever you do, remember that charm until you're actually married. The last thing you want is a pregnancy out of wedlock when the whole Wizarding world is looking at you so closely. You have Hermione's reputation to think about as well as your own. It would hardly do to have her branded a Scarlet Woman again in the press."

Ron nodded. "Of course, dad. We're always very careful. I know I can be a goof, but Hermione is very responsible and always has been."

His father smiled. "She is a clever girl."

"She's brilliant," Ron said. "Really, really brilliant."

His father nodded and slid the copy of _The Daily Prophet_ closer to him. He stared at the picture of Harry and Ginny kissing on the front page. Harry cupped Ginny's face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers over and over again. "Does Harry ever say anything to you about Ginny?"

The question took Ron off guard. "What?"

"They seem quite…close."

"Well, yeah," Ron said. "I reckon they are. Ginny has always been mad about Harry. You can't really blame her. He did save her life."

"Yes. Ginny's feelings are quite clear. It's Harry's I'm wondering about. I know he loves us, thinks of us as family." His father paused and turned his teacup in his hands.

"He loves her, Dad. Loves her like I love Hermione. Not just because she's a Weasley, in spite of it, really. I mean it's not exactly easy to date your best mate's baby sister, is it?"

His father looked up. "So, you've talked to him?"

"As Ginny's big brother? Yeah. More than once. Not that it matters in the end. There's nothing any of us could do anyway. One thing I know to be absolutely true about Harry is when he sets his mind to something there is no stopping him."

His father nodded. "That's certainly true."

"And Ginny. Have you ever had success telling Ginny anything?"

His father snorted. "Not since she turned two."

"Exactly, but that works in her favor with him. She's not a fangirl dad. She doesn't worship him. She loves him, but not in a simpering way. She'll give him what for if he crosses her. She's the only one who ever really successfully tells him to stuff it. Not that Hermione and I haven't tried on occasion, but Ginny argues with him and frequently wins."

"So you think his intentions are long term?"

"Honestly, if Ginny wasn't still in school, I think he would've already asked her to marry him, but I know he wants her to get her N.E.W.T. year in. She's a clever witch and a damn good Quidditch player and he doesn't want her to waste that."

"That's good," his father sighed. "Your mother and I don't want her to waste that either. And Harry's responsible, right?"

"Very, dad. You know that."

"Yes, yes, of course. Good man, Harry."

"The best."

"You said you were going to help at Hogwarts today?"

"Yeah," Ron said. "I'm just going to check on Hermione and then I'll head out."

"I'll go with you then," his father said. "Since it's Saturday, and I'm off, I thought I would help."

"Great, I'll be ready in a tick," Ron said, starting for the stairs. He stopped at the kitchen door and looked back at his dad. "Oh, and Dad, don't tell Ginny I said she was a good Quidditch player. She'll be insufferable if you do."

His father chuckled. "I wouldn't dream of it, Ron."


	8. Being Polite

That day Harry, Ron and his father all helped on reconstruction of the castle. It was grueling work. Every stone in every single building of Hogwarts had a charm on it and each had to be lifted into place magically. Additional protection charms were then cast on each section. It took forever and it was very draining to perform that much magic.

McGonagall walked over to them during lunch. They were sitting by the lake eating the sandwiches Mrs. Weasley had packed and Harry had brought with him from the Burrow.

"How is Hermione doing?" McGonagall asked.

Of course she'd read the paper. It seemed everyone had. She wasn't the first to ask Ron about Hermione. "She's up and about but pretty stiff and sore."

"Be sure to tell her we missed her here today. Her protective spell work is excellent."

Ron smiled. "I'll let her know."

"Any idea how long her recovery will be?"

"Couple days, I would guess." Ron said.

"Well, do tell her I hope she's feeling better."

Ron nodded. "Will do."

McGonagall walked over to another group. She seemed to use lunch as an opportunity to touch base with as many volunteers as possible. Ron wondered if she ever actually managed to eat anything.

Kingsley Shacklebolt spotted them and came over. "Hullo, I didn't know you were here today Arthur," he said, shaking everyone's hand.

"Yes, I thought I'd help out where I can."

Shacklebolt nodded. "Me too." He turned to Ron and Harry. "I saw the paper this morning. How is Hermione?"

Ron repeated what he'd told McGonagall.

Shacklebolt shook his head. "I was so sorry to hear she'd been through that. That damn Cruciatus curse is awful."

Ron nodded. There was a solemn pause in conversation.

"How are things in the Ministry these days?" Harry asked to break the somber moment.

"Better," Kingsley said. "Better every day. I'm not telling you've we've gotten everything sorted perfectly, but we're getting there."

"I have a question, sir," Harry said.

"Harry," Kingsley said. "One thing you never need to call me is 'sir.'"

Harry smiled. "Alright then. Ron and I were thinking about working for the Auror department. We've got a lot of practical experience with dark wizards, but neither of us finished our N.E.W.T. year or sat for exams."

Kingsley laughed. "The N.E.W.T. requirement is to show that a recruit is capable of doing the magic required to get through training and do the job, Harry. I think it can easily be waived in both your cases."

Arthur Weasley sighed.

Harry lightly punched Ron in the chest. Ron punched him back.

"Come down to the Ministry on Monday," Kingsley said. "I'll take you down to the Auror department myself." He turned to Mr. Weasley. "I'll see you on Monday too, Arthur."

Arthur nodded. "Always good to see you, Minister."

Kingsley laughed. "It's still crazy to hear people say that."

"Get used to it," Arthur said. "I expect you'll be permanently elected any day now."

"Here's hoping," Kinsley said. "You all have a good day."

xxx

Ron was thrilled when he told Hermione the news about the Aurors later that evening during dinner.

"Oh," she said, setting her fork down. "I didn't realize you were still planning on being an Auror."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Yeah? What else would I be?"

"You're a talented wizard, Ron. You can be anything you want."

He smiled. "Come on, we both know that's not really true. I'm not like you Hermione. I'm not brilliant at a dozen different things before breakfast. But I'm good at fighting dark magic."

She looked down at her plate. "But it's so dangerous. Haven't you had enough danger? Hasn't Harry?"

He could see she was upset. Why hadn't he considered that she wouldn't be so keen on this? He pulled his chair over next to her. "Hey," he said, touching her chin so she'd look at him. "I didn't mean to upset you."

She shook her head. "No. You have to do what makes you happy. It's not as if you've ever said you wanted to do anything else. I don't know what I was thinking."

He smiled at her. "Probably you were thinking that you love me."

She smiled back. "Possibly."

"Well, I love you too. I love you and I want us to have a life together, so I need a job. And I want a job that makes me feel like I'm doing something important. I need to do something that matters, because as long as I'm doing something that matters, I know I'll be successful. And if I'm successful, then we can have the life I want for us."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and slid into his lap. "I do love you. I was just hoping we could spend long hours studying together, that's all."

"Followed by long hours of shagging?"

"Of course."

"Well, don't worry. Auror training requires lots of study. I suspect you'll be stuck with Harry and I and a mound of books for a while yet. And chances are, you'll have to help us with our lessons."

She hugged him tighter. "I can do that."

"And then we'll do some of that shagging you're so fond of."

"It's just me then?" Hermione said, arching an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, yeah," he said. "I'm just doing it to be polite."

"You are very polite then."

"Yeah, I could write a fucking etiquette book."

She laughed.


	9. Hogwarts

The next morning, Hermione was already sitting at the table reading the paper and having a cup of tea when Ron walked into the kitchen.

"You're up early," he said.

"I feel a lot better today," she said.

"Good."

"I think I'll go to Hogwarts and help out. I'm tired of being stuck in the house. And I need to talk to McGonagall. You should read the letters to the editor this morning," she said, sliding _The Daily Prophet_ over to him.

"Yeah?" he said pouring himself a cup of tea and picking up the paper. He read through the letters and let out a low whistle. "Bloody hell," he said. "Whoever thought that would happen?"

"I know. I mean I was pleased that so many people responded negatively to the implication that I was a drunken party girl, but to have him write a letter, and such an honest one. It was a little creepy actually."

"Well," Ron said, reading through Draco's letter one more time. "It's not entirely honest. He makes it seem like Bellatrix was at Malfoy Manor uninvited. Like she was holding them hostage, but yeah, other than that it's a pretty faithful account."

"I wonder what possessed him to write it?"

"I can't imagine. I mean Draco Malfoy—"

"Defending a mudblood like me. I wonder what his angle is."

"Well, I reckon he's trying to get back in the good graces of the community. I mean, otherwise how's he ever going to go out in public?"

xxx

Later that day, while Ron and Harry were helping with the reconstruction, Ron caught sight of McGonagall walking toward them with Draco Malfoy at her side. Draco was pale, paler than Ron had ever seen him. He almost looked translucent like he hadn't been in the sunlight for ages.

"Harry, Ron," McGonagall said. "Draco has volunteered to help with the reconstruction. I've told him I'm not entirely comfortable with his presence here, but if he was willing to work with you two and more importantly if you're willing to work with him, I'm open to his help."

Ron looked at Harry. They had discussed Draco's letter in _The Daily Prophet_ already. Harry gave him a glance that told Ron it was up to him.

"Alright," Ron said, grimly. "We'll see how it goes."

"Thanks," Draco said, without looking him in the eye.

McGonagall nodded and walked off.

Harry cleared his throat and tried to think of something neutral to say. He settled on, "How's your mum?"

"Fine."

"Good," Harry said.

Draco glanced at Ron. "Your family?"

"Good, considering."

Draco stared at his feet. "I was sorry to hear about your brother."

"Yeah," Ron said, his jaw tightening. Draco looked penitent, but he couldn't help remembering what a slimy git he'd always been.

"So," Harry said. "We should probably get back to work." He showed Draco the charm for each of the stones and they set to work setting them in place. As stones rose into recognizable walls and towers, Harry began to recognize the school that was his first true home. It was nice to see it restored from the ruin that was left after the battle.

xxx

Hermione was starving at lunchtime. She hurried over to their usual spot by the lake to meet Ron and Harry. Seeing Draco sitting next to Harry was a bit of shock. Her hand rose subconsciously to finger the scarf at her throat. Ron stood as she approached and surprised her by kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Hullo luv," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, starving, but fine." She looked at him to see what was happening. It wasn't like him to be so demonstrative in public or so solicitous in general and what the hell was Draco doing there?

Harry handed her a sandwich and she and Ron sat together on the blanket. "Draco's come to help put the castle back together," he said by way of explanation.

"Hello Draco," she said cautiously. It was one thing to see his letter in the paper. It was quite another to come face to face with him again.

Draco glanced up at her. "Hermione." His eyes slid quickly away from her.

Ron and Harry were both looking at her, clearly unsure of how this was going to go.

Hermione squared her shoulders and cleared her throat. "Thank you for the letter to the editor this morning. It was kind of you to set them straight."

"They didn't have their facts right," Draco said, pulling a blade of grass and shredding it with his thumbnail.

"No, but that's not unusual for the _Prophet_ ," Hermione said.

"That's certainly true," Harry said. Ron nodded his agreement.

"So how are things for you these days, Draco?" Hermione asked.

Harry and Ron both looked at her like she'd lost her mind.

She shrugged at them.

Draco looked up at her. "All right, I guess. I've moved out of the manor and taken a room in Hogsmeade."

"Oh," Hermione said. "Is it nice to live in town?"

Draco gave a sort of half smile. "Yes. Well…sometimes. It's not permanent. I just thought my parents needed some time to themselves. You know."

Ron and Harry raised their eyebrows and glanced at each other.

"Of course," Hermione said.

Draco looked as if he wanted to say something else, but didn't.

After a long moment of silence, Harry said. "So, how about that Cannons game last night?"

"You heard that did you?" Ron said. "I read about it in the paper this morning. Great game. Wish I could have seen it."

"Yeah, we listened on the wireless last night," Harry said.

"We should get a wireless," Ron said to Hermione.

"If you'd like." She smiled and rested her hand on his knee.

The rest of lunch consisted of Quidditch talk and a discussion on how best to charm a radio. Hermione asked the occasional question. Draco remained silent but not in a sullen way. After lunch, Hermione returned to the Protective Charms team and the boys continued with construction.

That evening they all walked down to the gates to get past the protection charms so they could Apparate home.

Hermione squeezed Ron's hand. "I'm going to go get cleaned up. I'll see you back at the Burrow for dinner."

Ron nodded. "See you in a bit."

She disappeared with a pop.

"See you Harry," Ron said and popped off.

"They look happy," Draco said.

Harry looked at him. "They are."

"You and Ginny too?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "We are."

"Good," Draco said.

"Thanks." Harry said, looking at Draco, who seemed even paler than he had that morning.

"Everything I ever thought was wrong," Draco said quietly. "Horribly, horribly wrong. It's all so messed up now."

Harry didn't say anything. It seemed cruel to agree with him, but pointless and false to disagree.

"I'm lucky I'm not in Azkaban," he said.

"That wasn't luck," Harry said. "It was mercy."

Draco looked at him. "How am I to come back from this? Everyone thinks I'm a monster."

"Focus on the mercy," Harry said. "Pay it forward. Hang around and be descent. That letter about Hermione was a good start. So was volunteering here today."

"That was nothing," Draco said.

"Little things add up over time," Harry said. "Just don't be a prick and it'll pay off. You'll see."

Draco nodded.

"I'll see you around," Harry said and Apparated to the Burrow.


	10. Trying To Be Reasonable

When Hermione arrived at the Burrow an hour later, she was surprised to see how many people were already there. The dining room table had been brought out to the lawn and elongated. Bill and Fleur were there as were Percy and Penelope Clearwater. She didn't realize they were still together. George was there as well as Angelina and she couldn't help wondering if they were going to be a couple. After all, Angelina had dated Fred, but Fred and George were so similar that it wouldn't be that odd if she were attracted to George too.

"Hey," Ron said, coming over to her and kissing her cheek. "I was wondering when you were going to show up."

"I'm sorry. I wanted a shower and then I took a little nap. I'm still not up to full strength, I guess."

"That's alright," he said. "I'm just glad you're here. Mum's been making me a little crazy, but she'll let up now that you're here."

"Really? What's she on about?"

"She thinks that now that Harry's moving in, I should move back home."

"Oh?"

"I told her no."

Hermione sighed in relief. "Alright, but I don't fancy your mother angry with me, Ron."

"She won't be. She might be a bit miffed at me for a while."

Hermione grimaced.

Ron shrugged it off. "Don't worry about it."

"Well, alright," she said, unconvinced. "Where're Harry and Ginny?"

Ron looked toward the pond. "They took a walk a little while ago. They should be back any time now."

xxx

Ginny leaned back against a tree. "So, Mum says that since you're moving in, Ron should move home."

"What?" Harry said.

"Right," Ginny said. "And Ron says that he's not leaving you to take care of Hermione if she falls out of bed with Cruciatus Syndrome again and I agreed."

"Well," Harry said. "It's not as if I couldn't take care of her."

"Are you mad?" Ginny said, crossing her arms. "She was naked when she fell out of bed last time. And while I'm sure you've seen her naked, I'd like to limit that whenever possible."

"What?" Harry said. "Hermione and I never—"

Ginny gave him a withering look. "I'm not accusing you of anything."

"Really?" Harry said. "Because, it sounds like you are."

"I'm not. I know you love me. I know Hermione loves Ron, but he left you two on your own for a long time. People do crazy things under stress and it was an awfully small tent."

Harry frowned at her. "It was stressful. Unbelievably stressful."

Ginny stiffened, girding herself for what she expected him to say.

"And we were taking turns wearing a locket that made me feel like a failure and her feel unlovable. And for your information, I have never seen her naked. But I have seen her sobbing, and I've seen her bleeding, and I've heard her screaming, and if she needs anything ever, I'll be there for her." The air around him shimmered and leaves swirled around his feet.

Ginny held up her palms. "Okay. It's okay. I swear I wasn't trying to upset you. I was trying to be reasonable. Really." She took a tentative step toward him and the leaves settled and the air around him returned to normal. She placed her hands gently on his chest. "Seriously, Harry. I love you and I trust you. I'm happy you're moving in with Hermione. I just see Ron's point. She's his girlfriend. He wants to be there for her. That's all."

Harry took a deep breath and nodded. He didn't know where the fury came from, but it was never far below the surface.

Ginny took his face in her hands and kissed him softly on the lips.

He pressed his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to get so angry."

"It's okay. You're quick to jump into defensive mode. I get that."

He kissed her, a deeper more demanding kiss. He was disappointed when she broke it off.

"I wish we could do more," she said, "but we should probably be getting back for dinner."

He looked at his watch. "Yeah." He took her hand and they walked back toward the house.

When they reached the Burrow, Ginny peeled off and went into the kitchen to see if her mother needed any help.

Hermione touched Harry's arm as he passed her. "Are you okay? You look off."

Harry sighed. "I just lost my temper with Ginny over something stupid."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "That's not like you."

"I know," Harry said.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Maybe later," he said.

She nodded and watched as he walked down to the other end of the table to say hello to Bill and Fleur.

Dinner was a typical Weasley affair. There was too much food and the noise level was unbelievable even outside. Hermione was exhausted by ten o'clock. She leaned against Ron's shoulder.

"I think I'm going to have to go."

Ron kissed the top of her head. "You want me to take you home?"

"No. You stay and help your folks clean up. Maybe it'll put you back in your mum's good graces."

Ron chuckled. "Okay, I'll be home in an hour or so."

It made Hermione's heart soar to hear him refer to the house in Heathgate as "home."

Across the table, Harry pushed his fingers back through his hair. "I'll go with you," he said. "I'm knackered too."

"Alright," Hermione said, standing. "Goodnight everyone," she said to the table. After everyone returned her goodbye and wished her a good evening, she went inside to the fireplace to take the Floo. Harry was only a few minutes behind her. She was fixing chamomile tea in the kitchen.

"Do you want a cup?" Hermione asked.

"Please," he said.

"Let's sit in the study where it's more comfortable."

He followed her and they each took one of the big leather chairs and put their feet up on the ottomans.

Harry let out a relaxed sigh. "The quiet is nice."

Hermione chuckled. "Yes. That's a noisy bunch those Weasleys."

Harry looked around the room at all the books piled on shelves and the parchment spread across the table.

"A few months ago," he said, his voice catching, "did you ever think we'd have a life like this?"

Hermione took a sip of her tea and thought how to answer. "No," she finally said, deciding honesty was the best approach. "To be honest, I expected to die at any moment. I thought I was going to die in Godric's Hollow. And then I thought you were going to die. And then I thought I'd die again at Malfoy Manor, and that we'd all die in the Battle of Hogwarts. Actually, I'm still a little surprised when I wake up in the morning."

Harry looked at her with an expression of utter relief. "Me too," he said.

She smiled and held her teacup out to him. "But we're not dead."

He laughed and clinked his cup against hers. "No, we're not. We're very much alive."

"Alive is good," Hermione said and sipped her tea.

"Yes, it is," Harry said, staring at his teacup. "Then why do I get so angry?"

Hermione looked at him. "What did Ginny say?"

Harry told her.

She smiled and patted his arm. "You got angry because you sensed an injustice, just like you did the night her parents thought you'd been sleeping in her bed. It's probably going to be awhile before you can respond normally to that kind of thing. You're still coming down after saving the world. I can imagine it will take some time."

"How much time do you think?"

"I'm not sure. I've never saved the world."

Harry smiled. "Ah, but you've saved me. Same difference."

Hermione laughed. "Hardly. You should go to bed. You look knackered and you and Ron are supposed to go into the Ministry tomorrow. You'll want to look all heroic not exhausted."

"When have I ever looked heroic?"

"You'd be surprised," Hermione said. "Ask Ginny. I think she keeps a list."

Harry laughed. "She's wild that one."

Hermione nodded. "Irrepressible."

"I love that about her."

Hermione smiled. "I know."

He stood and stretched, cracking the joints in his spine. "I'm going to head up. You?"

"I think I'll wait for Ron."

Harry smiled at her. She'd spent so much of her life waiting for Ron, but lately he had to admit, it seemed worth it. He hadn't always been so sure of that, but he would never say that to her. Ron was a good bloke, but he hadn't always done right by Hermione. He was happy that seemed to have changed for good.

"Goodnight," he said.

As she watched Harry walk to the stairs, she thought again about that night after they escaped from Godric's Hollow.


	11. Godric's Hollow

Successfully Apparating Harry and herself away from Godric's Hollow as they'd fallen from the window had been possibly the most miraculous feat of magic Hermione had ever performed. She was lucky she hadn't Splinched them both. She would have hooted with joy at their successful landing had she not been so exhausted. Her back and shoulder were killing her from the fall and she had what felt like a million glass slivers stuck in her arm and face, but she was alive, kneeling in the snowy woods trying to catch her breath. She looked over at Harry, who was trying to stand, but just as he got to his feet, he collapsed.

"Harry!" Hermione cried. She crawled over to him. Blood was flowing in heavy streams from the bite wound in his arm, soaking his shirt and the front of his pants. Or at least she thought it was just from the bite, like her, he had slivers of glass embedded in his arms and face from the explosive spell she'd cast. "Oh, Harry." She felt for a pulse and it was there, but weaker than she would have liked and somewhat erratic. She noticed the wand still gripped in his hand. She slid it from his grasp to tuck it safely away and noticed it was almost broken in two. A single phoenix feather was all that held it together. Sadly she slipped it into her bag. She'd have to deal with that later.

She pulled the Essence of Dittany from her bag and put a few drops on his wound to stop the bleeding. The arm of her shirt was torn, so she ripped the sleeve the rest of way off and wrapped it around his arm to cover the wound. "I need to do the charms," she told him. "I need to do the charms and get the tent up and then I can get you cleaned up."

His only response was an agonized groan. His teeth were chattering, but then so were hers. She'd taken her coat off in the overly warm house and had lost track of it in the ensuing chaos.

Hermione struggled to her feet and a momentary wave of dizziness washed over her. She took a deep breath and waited for it to pass. Then she raised her wand and began the incantations she'd done so many times before. It took ten minutes to get the protection charms in place and the tent ready. Finally, she grabbed her wand and floated Harry into the tent. She lit the lamps and went to work. The bite appeared to be the worst of it, but she knew better than to assume that was where all the blood was coming from since there had been exploding glass before Harry had dragged them through the broken window. She looked at him, between the blood and the broken glass all over him, his clothes were a total loss anyway. She pulled his boots off and set them aside before casting a spell that left him naked. After a quick once over to check for additional injuries, she cast a warming charm on him and covered his lower body with a blanket and went to work on his arm. First she covered the bite with more Essence of Dittany and then bandaged it properly. She realized he was still wearing the locket and tried to remove it, but it was stubbornly affixed to his chest. She frowned at it. She spent the next ten minutes pulling tiny glass slivers out of his arms and face with a pair of tweezers and wiping all the wounds with Dittany. Finally, after a few more minutes of trying to get the locket off, she cast a severing charm leaving a heart shaped wound on his chest. She swabbed that with more Dittany before dumping the evil thing in her bag. Harry was shivering again and he looked very pale. She tried to wake him, but he only groaned at her. She took the blanket from the top bunk and put it over Harry. Her hands were shaking by the time she was done, and she knew she needed sleep and something to eat before she was going to have the energy for anymore magic. Unfortunately, she also had to pull the glass out of her own arms and face. She put the kettle on and made cocoa and drank it with some biscuits before sitting down at the small table to pick out the slivers of glass.

In general, Hermione wasn't squeamish, but there was a real difference between taking care of Harry and pulling glass out of her own skin. She had to stop several times to let waves of nausea pass before she could finish. Harry was shivering again and his lips had a definite blue cast to them. Hermione cast another warming charm, but she knew it was a weak one. She was so tired, but she had to keep him warm and she had to get some sleep or she'd be no use to either of them. She went behind the curtain to her own bed and pulled off the blanket and threw it on top of Harry. She scrounged around in his drawer and found his pajamas and set them on the bed. "Okay, Harry," she said, "I need you to sit up and let me put these on you."

He groaned something in his sleep and almost opened his eyes.

"Come on, Harry," she said pulling back the covers and tugging on his good arm.

"Okay, okay," he mumbled and sat on the side of the bed before sagging to the side.

"Good," she said and tried to get his shirt on before he fell back.

He yanked his arm away suddenly and pushed weakly at her, but then settled down and let her get it on him.

"Good job," she said, now lean back so I can get your pants on. She averted her eyes as she slid the pajama bottoms over his feat, but then she felt his hand her in hair.

"Are you taking my pants down, Ginny?" he asked in a dreamy voice.

"No, I most certainly am not!" Hermione said firmly. "And it's Hermione not Ginny. Lift your hips and get your hand out of my hair."

He lifted his hips but didn't move his hand. "I love your mouth," he mumbled before slumping back against the pillow. He was shivering again as she pulled his legs back on the bed and got him covered up. And now she knew way more than she wanted to about how far his relationship with Ginny had progressed.

Sighing she made another cup of cocoa and watched him while she drank it. He couldn't get warm and she couldn't keep casting warming charms. She was too tired for them to be effective. It worried her that she wasn't standing guard outside, but she knew that would be pointless. She could barely keep her eyes open. Exhausted and out of options, she put on her own pajamas and crawled in next to Harry. His skin was chilly against her. She spooned behind him and put her arm around him and pulled the blankets over them both.

xxx

She was having the most wonderful dream. Ron was there. He'd never left. He held her in his arms and kissed her. His mouth was so sweet against hers and his hands roamed her body, stroking her breasts, caressing her. She arched against him.

"Oh, Ginny," he whispered.

Hermione awoke with a start. Harry was kissing her rather sloppily. He had one hand under her pajamas gripping her bottom and the other firmly on her breast. She struggled to get away from him, but his grip tightened.

"Don't go, Ginny, please don't go."

"Harry, get off of me." Hermione grumbled.

"Come on, Gin."

She worked her arms loose and grabbed his face. "Harry!"

His eyes blinked open.

"It's Hermione."

Harry's eyes widened.

"Now get your hands off me!"

He pulled his hands away and she noticed he was clammy and there was a glaze to his eyes that hadn't been there before.

She struggled out of bed and straightened her pajamas. A shiver of desire ran through her, a leftover remnant of the dream and Harry's touch. She shook it off and held the back of her hand to his forehead. He was burning up. She pulled the covers off of him, trying to ignore the tent in the front of his pajama bottoms, but he started to shiver almost immediately. She covered him back up and rummaged through her bag for medical supplies. He was very pale, so while he was still semi-conscious, she convinced him to drink a blood-replenishing potion.

He said, "Thank you, Ginny," before falling back asleep.

She didn't have anything for fever, so they would just have to ride it out. She got her heavy robe from her room and some thick wool socks and sat at the table. The clock told her she'd managed less than two hours of sleep. She was so angry at Ron. If he'd been here, they might have been able to kill the snake. Even if they hadn't, he could at least be here to help. He'd sworn he would help and now he'd run off and left her to face all this alone. She knew that had largely been a function of his injuries coupled with the locket, but she resented that he hadn't been able to work past whatever demons it had instilled in him. Worse, she'd now had Harry's mouth and hands where Ron's should have been, and there was no undoing that. It made her murderous and desperately sad at the same time. She didn't understand Ron. Since they'd started living rough, she'd caught him looking at her several times with a look of such longing, she'd thought he must feel exactly as she did. And then he'd walked out on her. It tore at her with such pain that all her cuts and bruises paled in comparison.

Harry began to groan. He alternated between sweating and shivering. She wiped his face with a damp sponge and checked the bite on his arm. She swabbed it with more Dittany and changed the bandage. After a while his mumbling sounded like actual words. He said horrible things, shouting about murder and disappointment. Sometimes, all he did was hiss in parseltongue. When he wasn't raging, he was crying. It was unnerving and awful to listen to, but Hermione was afraid to leave his side.

All her worst fears began to creep into her consciousness. What if he died? What would she do? She was fugitive number two on the Ministry's Undesirable list. There was nowhere in England safe for her to be. She could try finding Ron, but she didn't know where to start. For all she knew, Ron had been captured the moment he left the protective barrier around the tent. A tear escaped. Ron could be in prison. Worse, he could be dead. She was crying in earnest now. She tried to think of an alternate plan that didn't involve Harry, but he was the 'chosen one.' Could anyone else even kill Voldemort? She had no idea.

Harry cried out again, and she wiped his face and told him it would be okay. She said it as much for herself as for him. She desperately hoped it would be okay. She thought of far away places she'd been that she could possibly Apparate to. Paris, Brussels maybe, but she'd only been to those places with her parents. She had no idea how to contact the magical communities there. She'd heard there was a sizable magical community in Boston, but she'd never been there. Could she convince the American's to come to Britain's aid? She didn't know where to start and the idea of undertaking something like that without Ron and Harry seemed too overwhelming to even contemplate. Harry had to live. He was the boy who lived. It was evident a while ago that he was no longer a boy, but he still had to live. She pushed the tears from her cheeks as she wiped his face. "Come on, Harry," she said.

Finally, just before dawn, his fever broke and he came to. "We got away," he said.

"Yes," said Hermione.

xxx

Hermione smiled at the memory. Clearly, Harry remembered none of it and that was just as well.


	12. A Bad Idea

The next morning, Harry and Ron left for the Ministry to talk to the Auror's, while Hermione went to Hogwarts to help with the construction and to study in the newly restored library. When the boys returned to the house in Heathgate, they were carrying stacks of books. Hermione was sitting at the table in the study working on her Arithmancy. She laughed at all the books they had.

"You said there was going to be a lot of studying," Hermione said. "I guess you were right."

Ron dropped his stack on the table. "Bloody hell. This is going to be worse than school."

Harry dropped his stack and leaned on it. "And this is just the written work. The practical training starts in two weeks."

"Fun," Hermione said.

"You would think so," Ron grumbled.

"Oh well," Harry said, tossing a book on Protective charms to Ron. "No time like the present."

Ron sighed and dropped into a chair and opened the book. "Guess not."

A few minutes later, Ron looked up from his book. "Hey," he said to Harry. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Harry looked up and grinned. "You mean that we know a lot of this stuff already?"

"Yeah," Ron said.

"Then yeah, I'm seeing that."

Hermione didn't look up, but she smiled to herself.

xxx

As the days churned on, Hogwarts reopened and Ginny returned to school. Harry and Ron continued with their Auror training and Hermione continued with her revisions. She met with the professors at Hogwarts regularly and was comfortable with her progress. Ron was pleased to see that she wasn't as stressed as she had been at school. He liked to think it was because he was always available for a good shag after a long day of studying. If only he'd known in school that that was all it took to calm her down, their lives would have been a lot easier.

Life in Heathgate had settled into a comfortable routine. Ron made breakfast. Hermione packed lunches and Harry made dinner. After a week living in the house, Harry insisted that Hermione allow him to buy living room furniture. His reasoning was that after a long day of Auror training, he just wanted to collapse on the couch and there wasn't one. Now there were three arranged around he fireplace and Hermione had to admit it was nice to have a comfortable place for everyone to sit and chat.

The only sticking point was Ginny, who was miserable stuck at Hogwarts. Well, she said she was miserable, but she was playing Seeker for the Gryffindor House team and her marks were good. Mostly, she missed Harry and complained bitterly about not being able to see him whenever she wanted.

To try and make it up to her, he went to her first Quidditch game, but he couldn't really see much of the match because most of the people in the stands wanted to shake his hand and have their pictures taken with him. The attention made him crazy, but the post-game kiss from Ginny made it all worth it. She was desperate for him to meet her for Hogsmeade weekend, but Harry couldn't figure a way to see her without the whole world knowing. Basically, they were going to be confined to a nice lunch out and that was it. Ginny desperately wanted to Apparate to Heathgate, but McGonagall was being draconian about safety and had extended the non-Apparition zones from the school to the village while the students were there.

xxx

On Saturday morning, Ron decided he would go to the Burrow and check in on his parents.

"It's just none of us are home anymore and with losing Fred," Ron said. "I'm kind of worried about Mum."

Hermione nodded. "Why don't you invite them here for dinner tomorrow? It might be nice for her to get out of the house. We can invite the whole family if you like."

Ron raised his eyebrows and looked at Harry. "How would you feel about that?"

"It's fine with me," Harry said. "I like a good Weasley gathering as much as the next guy."

"Even if Ginny won't be there?" Ron said.

"I like the rest of you people too," Harry said. "Sure the rest of you aren't quite as pretty, but—"

Ron threw a tea towel at him. He leaned down and kissed Hermione. "I'll see you later."

When Ron stepped into the fireplace, Harry turned to Hermione. "Have you got it?"

She sighed. "Yes, it's ready."

xxx

When Ron left the Burrow, he decided to take the Floo to Hogsmeade to stop at Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop to pick up a couple of new quills for Hermione. Hers were looking kind of ratty and he had his first paycheck from the Ministry. He was walking down the high street when he caught sight of her. He grinned. And slipped up behind her wrapping his arms around her and saying into her ear, "Hey sexy." He kissed her neck.

She stiffened in his arms.

"It's me," Ron said.

She didn't relax and turned awkwardly in his arms.

"Hello Ron, what are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd do a bit of shopping. It's fun to see all the kids about, yeah?"

Hermione glanced around furtively. "Yeah, they're...cute."

"What are you up to?" Ron asked.

"Same as you, a bit of shopping."

"Well, since we're here, let's get a drink at the Three Broomsticks."

Hermione bit her bottom lip and looked at her watch. "Alright."

"Hey, why are you wearing Harry's watch?" Ron asked.

"Oh, I asked to borrow it. I had a meeting at the school and didn't want to be late."

"Good idea." He took her hand and they walked to the pub.

There was a round corner booth available in the back and Ron slid into the seat with a sigh. "I'm so glad it's the weekend."

"Me too," Hermione said.

He slid closer to her. "I can think of lots of things I'd like to do when we get home." He went to nuzzle her neck and she leaned away from him.

"Ron we're in public!" She scooted further along the seat.

"Sorry," Ron said crossly and picked up the menu.

"No," Hermione said. "I'm not feeling well. I think I just need to take the Floo back home."

"Oh," Ron said. "Why didn't you say so? We don't have to get a drink. I'll meet you there. I still need to pick up some things."

"Okay."

She hurried off toward the fireplace. Ron considered getting a drink, but decided to stick with his original plan and get some quills for her instead. The quill shop wasn't busy so it only took a minute to do his shopping. He walked to the end of the street passed the non-Apparition zones and popped home to Heathgate.

Hermione was curled up on one of the sofas reading when he popped into the room.

"Hullo," Ron said. "Feeling any better?"

Hermione looked confused. "What?"

Hermione stepped from the fireplace. "I've got to get upstairs, he'll be here any minu—" She looked at Ron.

Ron looked from Hermione to Hermione. "Bloody hell." His wand was in his hand.

"Wait!" The Hermione on the sofa cried. "That's Harry!"

Ron's face turned crimson. "What are you doing in her body?" he shouted.

Harry-Hermione held up his palms. "It's not what you think!"

Ron turned to the real Hermione. "You made him Polyjuice Potion? To be you? Why would you do that?"

"It wasn't my idea," Hermione grumbled. "But I could hardly say no. I mean, to be fair, I was him once."

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Ron shouted at Harry-Hermione. "We did that to save your life, you pervy git!"

"Hey this wasn't my idea!" Harry-Hermione shouted.

"Then whose idea was it?" Ron shouted back.

"Ginny's!" Both Hermione's said.

Ron clapped a hand over his eyes. "Oh, bloody hell, why? And please don't let it be something as kinky as this looks."

"No!" Harry said. "She only wanted to see me. But Hogsmeade weekend was a bust because there's no privacy, but since all the kids go, if she stayed in Gryffindor Tower then we'd have the place to ourselves, but I don't have any reason to be at the school."

Ron sighed, "But Hermione goes there all the time."

"Of course," Harry-Hermione said. "And I can't go into the girl's dorm, but—"

"Hermione can," Ron finished for him. He dropped down on one of the sofas. "Bloody hell," he said, looking at the real Hermione. "And you went along with this?"

Hermione winced, "He called in all sorts of favors. He played the loyalty card. What could I do?"

Ron sighed.

"I would have beaten you home, but I ran into Parvati at the fireplace and had to make small talk as Hermione."

"Oh fantastic," Hermione said.

Harry-Hermione began to change and a moment later, the regular Harry stood before him, squeezed awkwardly into Hermione's clothes. "I'm going to go change," he said, a blush creeping up his face.

"Please," Ron said.

"You know Polyjuice only works for an hour at a time," Hermione said. "By the time he got to Hogsmeade and walked up to the school and up to Gryffindor Tower and into the girl's dorm he was only me for a little while before turning back into himself. He took his own clothes with him stuffed in my book-bag and no one would be any the wiser. Then when it was almost time for the students to return, he turned back into me and went back to Hogsmeade to come home. Or at least that was the plan."

"Well that certainly explains why he freaked out when I kissed him on the neck."

"You kissed him on the neck?"

"Well, it was your neck now wasn't it?"

"Sorry," Hermione mumbled. "I bet that did freak him out."

Ron shook his head. "Damn that Ginny."

"I'm sorry. I thought you were going to be at the Burrow all day," Hermione said.

"I stopped into Hogsmeade, because I wanted to get you these." He held out the bag from Scrivenshaft's.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione said, taking the bag. "You got me new quills."

"Yours were getting a bit ratty around the edges," Ron said.

"Thank you," she said, sliding into his lap and kissing him.

He leaned away from her. "Two of you, there for a second that was very hot."

She laughed. "Now who's the big perv?"

Ron shook his head. "What am I going to do with you lot?"

"I really am sorry," Hermione said.

xxx

That night, Ron went to get a drink of water in the kitchen and Harry was at the table drinking a cup of tea and reading the paper.

"Anything good?" Ron asked.

"Not much. Shacklebolt does seem to be making progress with the Ministry though."

"He's a good man," Ron said. "I'm glad they made him Minister."

"Me too," Harry said.

"So," Ron said, setting his glass down. "About earlier…"

"I'm really sorry about that, mate," Harry said. "Seriously, your sister can make the maddest things sound reasonable."

"Yeah," Ron said. "She's good at that." He poured himself some more water. "So, what was it like?" he said, trying to sound casual as though he wasn't that interested.

"What?"

"You know, being Hermione."

"Oh," Harry blushed. "Okay I guess."

"Come on," Ron said.

"Well, her neck is very sensitive," Harry said.

"Yeah, I know, that's why I kiss her there."

"No," Harry said. "I mean VERY sensitive."

"Oh." Ron raised his eyebrows.

"Yes. It was very disturbing."

Ron nodded, then held his hands out in front of his chest. "How was it having these?"

Harry shook his head, his face crimson. "Also, very sensitive."

Ron laughed. "Bloody hell," he said, slapping Harry on the back a bit harder than he meant to. "Don't ever do that again." His voice finished with an edge.

"Not a problem," Harry said. "Never again. Even Ginny was a little freaked out."

"Good," Ron said, and went back upstairs. Harry watched him go and breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't been entirely honest with Ron, of course. If he had been, he'd likely have been punched in the face.

Being Hermione had been rather surprising. He'd drunk the potion and then gone into the bathroom to change. Even though he'd used Polyjuice before, he'd transformed into another guy that time, not a girl. This time was a lot more painful. Hermione had given him some of her clothes to put on and as he stripped out of his own clothes he couldn't help taking a long look in the mirror. Hermione, it turned out, had a really nice body. He couldn't help comparing it to Ginny's since hers was the only other naked female form he'd experienced. Hermione's breasts were a bit fuller than Ginny's, not much, just a bit. He looked at the bra she'd given him and was proved correct. Hermione wore a C cup, not a B like Ginny, but they had the same band size. He ran his hands over her breasts. Her nipples were a pale brown, not pink like Ginny's and whereas Ginny's body was long and lean, Hermione's was a bit softer and rounder, which was funny because they were almost the same height and wore the same size clothes and often even exchanged clothes. And the thatch of hair between Hermione's legs was dark and curly, not red and straight like Ginny's. He would have considered exploring further along those lines, but Hermione called to him from the other side of the door.

"Are you alright? You need to get going."

"Yeah, yeah, almost done," he said in the same voice back to her. He scrambled into her clothes, struggling a bit with the bra but finally getting it on. Hermione gave him the once over when he emerged from the bathroom. She adjusted his jumper a bit.

"Now remember don't engage anyone in conversation. Be in a polite hurry."

"Right," Harry said.

"This is weird," Hermione said.

"Yeah, trying looking at several of you in the same room."

Hermione sighed. "Fine, fine. Fair enough."

Harry gave her a cheeky grin. "See you around."

He hurried as quickly as he could from Hogsmeade up to Hogwarts without breaking into an all-out run. He was very nervous about the potion running out before he got into the girl's dorms even though he should have plenty of time. Ginny had sent him the password into Gryffindor Tower that morning by owl post. The castle was all but empty, so he took the tower stairs two at a time. When he reached the painting of the fat lady, he shouted "Hackle Sprites," before she had a chance to tell him it was nice to see Hermione again. He hopped through the portrait hole and stopped and looked around. The common room was empty. All the furniture was new as were the wall hangings. Everything was the same, but different. It didn't feel like home anymore. He walked up the stairway to the girls' dorms looking around at everything as he went. It was weird to be back here. The seventh-year girl's dorms were on the top floor and he marveled as he passed each floor. Boys weren't allowed up here, so it was all new to him. The girls' dorms were much nicer than the boys, but perhaps that was because they had all just been rebuilt and now the boys' rooms were nicer too. He didn't have time to look and see. Part of him wanted to run the rest of the way, but just in case there was a straggler, he took his time, not wanting to draw attention to himself.

When he reached the top floor, he knew Ginny's room was on the right. He didn't even bother knocking. He burst through the door and dropped the book bag full of clothes. She was standing by the window as if she'd been watching for him. She opened her mouth to say something and he was on her, pressing her against the wall and kissing her as if his very life depended on it. He felt like it did, like Ginny might be the only thing really holding him together. He slid his fingers into her hair and pulled her closer, but instead of melting against him like she always did, she was struggling to free herself and trying to pull her face away. He released his hold and she pulled away.

"Harry!"

"What?" he panted.

"Stop! You're still Hermione."

Harry-Hermione grimaced. "Oh, sorry. That's…sorry."

Ginny straightened her hair and stepped away from him. "Well, that was disturbing."

"Sorry," Harry repeated. He flopped down on her bed and started taking his shoes off.

As he tossed them aside, Ginny said. "Stop right there. Nothing else comes off until you're you again."

He looked up at her. "Why? These clothes are going to be too tight and you've seen Hermione naked."

Ginny closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Just wait, okay?"

"Fine," Harry grumbled and lay back on the bed, resting his hands on his chest and waiting for the Polyjuice to wear off.

"Harry," Ginny said in a threatening tone.

"What?"

"Get your hands off Hermione's tits."

"Oh," Harry said, quickly moving his hands. "Sorry."

"How much longer?"

He went to look at his watch. "Not too long now." A few minutes later, Ginny saw Hermione's hair turn black and straighten as it shrank into her head. Her shoulders broadened and her breasts disappeared until she was looking at Harry, uncomfortably stuffed into Hermione's clothes.

"Ouch," Harry said, squirming to get the bra off. "I told you this stuff would get tight.

Ginny helped him out of the jumper and bra, while he pulled off Hermione's jeans. "Geez, there's no room in this underwear."

"We don't need a lot of room in our underwear," Ginny said as she helped him out of the knickers. "Okay," she admitted. "This was a terrible idea. We can't do this again. It's too weird."

"Agreed," Harry said and reached for her.


	13. We Matter

The next day, Hermione was in a frantic state because Ron's family and Andromeda Tonks and Teddy were all coming for dinner. She was barking orders at the boys like a drill sergeant.

"Why did you say this was okay with you?" Ron groused at Harry as he cast a cleaning charm on the living room.

"Because I'm an idiot," Harry ventured. "Why didn't you stop her?"

"I can't stop her from inviting my family for dinner. I'm not a monster."

"Ron is our bedroom clean?" Hermione shouted from the kitchen.

"No one's going to go up there!" he shouted back, although he was pleased she'd referred to it as theirs instead of hers.

"You don't know that!"

"Oh for fuck's sake," Ron grumbled. "Fine. I'll zap it!"

"Thank you!"

"What's she doing in the kitchen?" Harry said. "She can't be cooking yet."

"She said not to go in there," Ron said warily, "and I'm not willing to cross her when she's being this crazy."

Harry nodded. "Should I pick up the study?"

Ron gave him a withering stare. "I'm going to go clean a bedroom no one is going to see. Of course you should do the study."

"Alright," Harry sighed.

A little while later, Hermione shouted for both of them.

Ron came down the stairs and looked at Harry. "I've about had enough of this," he said.

"She's your girlfriend," Harry said accusingly.

"Come in here," Hermione shouted. "Tell me what you think."

Harry and Ron advanced slowly to the kitchen door.

Ron let out a low whistle. "Hermione, what have you done?"

"I made it bigger," she said, stating the obvious.

The eat-in part of the kitchen where a table for four once sat, was now expanded to accommodate a table for fourteen with plenty of room for people to move around. Against one wall was a long sideboard with serving platters on it.

"This is really good spell work," Harry said.

"Thank you," Hermione said, pushing a stray hair off her forehead. "It'll last through midnight. That should be enough time."

"Amazing," Ron said.

She smiled broadly at them both.

"The rest of the house is clean," Ron said.

"Oh, good," Hermione said, wrapping her arms around both of them for a group hug. "You guys are great." She stepped away from them. "I think I'll go get in the shower before it's time to start cooking."

"A shower does sound good," Ron said, following her upstairs.

"I hate you both," Harry shouted after them.

xxx

Ron had a big grin on his face when he closed the bedroom door behind him, but he was a little disappointed at Hermione's expression.

"You really want to have sex in the shower?"

"Yeah," he said, wrapping his arms around her. "I love the idea of you all wet."

"But I'm gross and I actually want to bathe."

"Sure," Ron said, nuzzling her neck. "I'll wash your back."

"Okay," Hermione said, but she didn't sound too keen on the idea.

Ron was sure he could bring her around to his way of thinking. They got undressed and put on bathrobes and headed downstairs to the middle level of the house since Hermione's room didn't have it's own bathroom. Once inside, Ron locked and silenced the door, while Hermione started the shower, dropped her robe and stepped into the tub. Ron eagerly got in behind her only to find it crowded and that Hermione liked the shower hotter than he did.

"Could we cool that off a bit, luv?" he asked.

Hermione bent down to adjust the temperature and bumped into him as she leaned over.

 _Now that's what I'm talking about,_ Ron thought and stroked her back.

She turned around to face him and he leaned down to kiss her. He loved the way she looked with water streaming down her body. She broke the kiss and gave him a shy smile. He cupped her breasts and kissed her again. He was surprised a few minutes later when he slipped his hand between her legs only to discover she wasn't even remotely ready for him.

He moved his hand. "You don't like this at all, do you?"

Hermione bit her lip. "It's not that I don't like it, it's just, well, it's a bit cool for me and I feel like everything I need to…you know…accommodate you is being washed away."

"Oh," Ron said, trying to hide his disappointment.

"I'm up for a shag, Ron, just not here. Besides, this feels…I don't know…a little public."

"But the door is locked," Ron said.

"I know, but other people use this bathroom."

"Okay," Ron said. "I get it. I tell you what. Take your shower. I'll be upstairs."

"Oh, come on," Hermione said. "Don't be like that."

"No, now, I'm not being like anything. I'll see you upstairs."

She sighed when he got out of the shower. "Fine, I'll be up in a minute."

Ron made a conscious effort not to stomp on the way back upstairs. He shouldn't complain. This was the first time she'd ever really said no to something sexual he'd suggested. He just hoped it wasn't the first of many. He couldn't get the image of her bending over in the shower out of his mind.

When she returned to the bedroom a few minutes later, he had resolved to take her up on a shag.

"I'm sorry," she said, closing the door behind her. "I know you wanted—"

"Don't worry about it," he said, walking over and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her back against his chest. "I've had another thought."

She turned her head to look at him and he held her face and kissed her. He liked having her in his arms like this. It gave his hands easy access to all the places he liked best. He slipped a hand inside her dressing gown to cup her breast and she arched against him. This might work out in his favor after all.

He kept kissing her but now had both hands freely roaming her body. She didn't protest when he pulled her dressing gown off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. His own bathrobe was open but when she went to turn in his arms to face him he stopped her.

"Why can't I—"

"Shhh." He covered her mouth with his and slid his hand between her legs, stroking to see if she was ready, pleased to find that she was. Now the next part would be delicate and he didn't want to screw it up. "Could you lean over for me," he said softly in her ear.

"Wha—"

"Just bend over," he ran his fingers along her spine pressing lightly.

He could feel her tremble. "Ron?"

"It's okay," Ron said. "Trust me." He cast the contraception charm before running his hands over her ass and cupping both cheeks before slipping his hand back between her legs probing with his fingers to find her entrance.

"Oh," she hissed, as he slipped two fingers inside her.

He bent his knees to get lined up correctly. He didn't hit his target on his first attempt, but was delighted when she reached up and put him where he wanted to go.

As he slipped in they both moaned. Hermione came up on her toes and he pulled her back against him, sinking deeper.

She dug her fingernails into the carpet and let out a throaty cry.

"Are you alright?" Ron said, holding still.

"Yes, oh, yes."

"Brilliant," he said and slowly began to thrust, gripping her hips to keep her in place. After a minute he thought to move one of his hands to give her something to grind against.

"Oh, yes," she moaned from the floor. "Yes."

He could feel her body tightening around him and felt himself tumbling toward the edge. As he felt her tighten up, he let himself go and plunged into her faster and harder than he dared until then. He came harder than he ever had before and felt light headed. Hermione slipped from his grip and crumpled to the floor. He landed on his knees behind her.

"Bloody hell," he said, collapsing next to her.

She nodded weakly. "I'm a little light headed."

"Me too," Ron said, rolling on to his back.

"Was that in your book?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"That's a good book."

"Yeah," Ron said, and closed his eyes.

"Oi, you two!" Harry shouted from downstairs. "How about put some clothes on? People will be arriving soon."

xxx

Hermione looked over at the clock on her nightstand and let out a little squeak. "He's right." She held her hand out for her wand, cast cleaning charms on both of them and then started scrambling into her clothes.

Ron grumbled and started pulling on his pants. "Why did we invite all these people over?"

"Because they're your family and we want to show them some hospitality," Hermione said, frowning at him. "Look at how many times they've hosted me, Ron."

"Yeah, yeah," Ron said, pulling on his shirt.

Hermione started casting the elaborate charms that maintained her hair. Ron ran a comb quickly through his and gave her a cheeky grin. "Do you think you'll be able to finish your hair before dessert?"

"If someone didn't put his hands all through it, messing it up, it wouldn't take so long."

"I don't apologize," Ron said. "I like it all wild."

"Then you must like it most of the time," Hermione grumbled, casting another spell.

"I do," he said.

"Go downstairs in case someone arrives early and help Harry serve drinks."

"Yes, ma'am," Ron said. "Someone's wearing her bossy boots today."

She threw a comb at him.

He ducked and slipped out the door.

By the time Hermione made it downstairs, Percy, Bill and Fleur, and George and Angelina were already laughing and talking with Ron in the parlor while Harry handed everyone drinks. Hermione greeted everyone on the way to the kitchen, where she stuck the roasts in the oven and cast the spell to have them ready in an hour. She started the water boiling for the potatoes and cast the spell to peel them.

Harry set the drink tray on the counter and started filling more glasses with pumpkin juice.

"How's it going out there?" Hermione asked him as she started on the peas and carrots. She could hear other people arriving as she worked.

"Mrs. Tonks just got here with Teddy."

"Oh," Hermione said. "I'm so glad they could come." She looked at Harry as he poured the juice. "I'm really sorry Ginny can't be here."

He looked up at her. "Not half as sorry as I am."

Ron came in the kitchen. "I put the coats in the spare room. Do you need anything?"

Harry handed him the tray of pumpkin juice. "Take these out. I'm going to bring out some beer."

Ron left with the tray and Hermione finished up the vegetables. She heard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley come in. After a quick check to make sure the meal was on track, she grabbed a couple of bowls of mixed nuts and hurried out to the parlor to greet them. The parlor was getting rather crowded and Hermione wished she'd expanded it too.

"Oh, Hermione dear," Mrs. Weasley said. "Your home is lovely."

"Thank you," Hermione said. "Have a seat, can I get you something to drink?"

"One of those beers looks good," Mr. Weasley said.

Harry handed him one.

"Is everyone here?" Hermione asked Ron.

He looked around. "I think so."

"Well," Mr. Weasley said. "There might be one more."

Just then the fireplace glowed green and Ginny stepped from the flames.

Harry's face split into a grin and he handed the tray of beers to George. "Hey," he shouted. Ginny hugged him and he picked her up and swung her around.

"Goodness," she said. "It's nice to see you too."

"How did you get here?"

"McGonagall had mercy and let me have a pass. Actually, she's been quite liberal with them lately. I think a lot of kids are having problems being separated from their families. You know…"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I imagine so."

She kissed him quickly on the cheek and then turned to begin hugging the rest of the family.

It took some doing, but eventually everyone was moved into the dining room and seated.

Ron and Hermione went into the kitchen to start bringing in the platters of food. "It's like herding cats," Ron said.

"I don't know how your mother does it," Hermione said, pushing a stray hair behind her ear.

Ron shook his head. "Blimey if I know."

Dinner was a noisy affair. Teddy was passed from person to person, which gave Andromeda Tonks a chance to eat.

"I love him, but he's a handful," she told Mrs. Weasley as she passed him to Hermione. Just as Hermione took him, Teddy's hair turned ginger.

"Oh, look at that," Mrs. Weasley cooed.

"Perhaps he knows it's my favorite." Hermione smiled and touched her nose to Teddy's.

Everyone laughed and Percy and Bill nudged Ron with their elbows. Ron blushed and elbowed them back. It wasn't lost on him, though, how natural Hermione looked with a little red haired baby in her lap.

Around ten o'clock people began to trickle away. Bill and Fleur left first. She was pregnant and seemed to tire easily. Mrs. Tonks left next although it took a bit to get Teddy to release the fistful of Hermione's hair that he was holding onto. She'd held him most of the night. He seemed to take a liking to her and never fussed when she had him. When she finally got him untangled, she kissed his forehead and handed him to Mrs. Tonks and they were off, followed shortly thereafter by Percy.

"You did a nice job expanding this dining room," Mr. Weasley told Hermione.

"Thanks, it's only temporary though. I would like to do some more permanent work on the house, but I don't know how to do the carpentry. I can manage the spells."

"What were you thinking?"

"I'd like a bathroom off the top floor bedroom, but I'm not sure about the plumbing. It seems tricky and rather a mess to get wrong."

"Well," Mr. Weasley said. "I know a thing or two about plumbing. Ron why didn't you tell me you wanted another bathroom?"

Ron looked up from the cherry pie he was eating. "What? It's the first I've heard of it."

Hermione blushed. "I really only thought of it today. Can I get anyone anymore pie?"

No one took her up on it.

"George," Mr. Weasley said. "You did a lot of construction work on the shop. You could help Ron and I put in a bathroom, yeah?"

"That was mostly Fred," George said. "But yeah, I could help."

A silence fell over the table at the mention of Fred.

Angelina looked around the table, a tear slipped down her cheek. "Oh, come on now," she said. "He'd hate this."

George nodded. "Yeah, he would. But he'd love the idea of being able to play with someone else's plumbing."

"Oh, no," Ron said. "There's no way. We'll figure it out on our own, thanks."

"Come on, Ronnikins," George said, throwing his napkin at Ron's head. "I can help."

"Well," Mr. Weasley said. "Come on, let's see what we're looking at. Get some measurements."

They all trooped upstairs leaving Ginny and Mrs. Weasley sitting at the table.

"Mum," Ginny said. "I'm not going back to the Burrow tonight. I'll leave for Hogwarts from here in the morning."

"Ginny, I don't think that's a good—"

"Mum, I'm not asking."

Her mother closed her mouth drawing her lips into a tight line. "Fine, but I do hope you're being careful. Many eyes are on you two. You know that, don't you?"

Ginny stood up. "It's hard to miss, Mum." She kissed her mother on the cheek and went upstairs to see what all the fuss was about.

It was another hour before everyone finally left.

Harry stretched and yawned. "I'm going to go take a shower." He leaned down and kissed Ginny's forehead before heading upstairs.

Hermione picked up all the empty glasses and took them into the kitchen, leaving Ron and Ginny sitting in the parlor.

"I told Mum I'd leave from here tomorrow morning."

"You what?" Ron said. "Why?"

"Why? Have you not noticed Harry at all lately?"

"What do you mean?"

Hermione stepped out of the kitchen.

"He's not sleeping. I guess you two have been too wrapped up in each other to notice."

"Hey," Ron said.

"She's right," Hermione said, joining Ron on the sofa. "I have noticed he's been rather run down, but whenever I've broached the subject, he says he's fine."

"He's not fine," Ginny said.

"He's holding his own at Auror training," Ron insisted.

"Oh, imagine that. Harry Potter is good at defense against the dark arts, shocking." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Alright," Ron said. "Point taken."

"I need to find a way to be here more often."

"Oh, and that's supposed to help Harry, is it?" Ron said snidely.

Ginny's jaw clinched and she pointed to Hermione. "She fell out of bed and you moved in. So don't tell me you two enjoy sleeping alone."

"Hey!" Ron said.

Hermione rested a cool hand on his forearm. "No," she said. "It makes the nightmares worse to sleep alone."

"Exactly," Ginny said. "I'm not sleeping that well myself. But it's worse for him."

"We'll think of something," Hermione said.

"Good. I'm going to go upstairs."

xxx

When Ginny came into his bedroom, Harry was sitting on the side of his bed in his boxer shorts staring at his hands. His hair was still damp from the shower. He looked up when she walked in and Ginny's heart broke a little. He seemed so tired.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey, yourself," Ginny said.

He started to get up and Ginny stopped him. "Don't get up." She knelt in front of him.

He slid his fingers through her hair and brought her face to his for a deep kiss. "Come to bed."

"I will," Ginny said. "But this isn't the best time of the month for me to have hot monkey sex. What say we just make tonight about you." She winked at him.

"Oh," Harry said. "But—"

"Shh," Ginny said and pressed her index finger against his lips. "Lie back." She took her top off and started at his feet and worked her way up, licking and lightly nibbling.

xxx

At two o'clock in the morning, Harry woke Ginny by sitting bolt upright in bed. He was panting and trembling in a cold sweat and his wand was tightly gripped in his hand.

"Harry," Ginny said soothingly, running her hand down his arm to his wand hand. "It's okay."

"Ginny," he gasped. "I thought…I thought I was…"

"It's okay. I'm right here. Everyone's safe."

His grip relaxed and she took his wand and set it back on the nightstand. She rubbed his back and waited for his breathing to slow down. "Alright now?"

He closed is eyes and lay down. "Yeah. I'm okay." He rested his head against her breast and she stroked his hair.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back.

He waited until her breathing settled back down into the deep even pace of sleep, before he slipped out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen. Ron was sitting at the now normal sized table, staring into a cup.

"You can't sleep either?" Harry asked.

Ron shook his head.

"Nightmare?"

"Not me," Ron said. "Hermione woke up screaming."

"Is she—?"

"No. She's fine, regular nightmare, back asleep now."

Harry sat down at the table opposite him. "So…"

Ron frowned. "I can't stop hearing it. Every time I doze off, I'm back in Malfoy Manor and she's screaming. Only, I'm by myself. There's no one to help me. I can't save her." He rubbed his eyes. "You?"

"Mine is stupid," Harry said. "It's not even really a nightmare. It's almost a fantasy, albeit a horrible one."

Ron raised his eyebrows.

"I keep dreaming about the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Cedric and I grab the cup at the same time and we're transported to that graveyard. But this time, I know what's happening, so the second we land I've got my wand out. I cast the killing curse at Pettigrew and he drops Voldemort or that horrible thing that was Voldemort and then I just walk over and look at that pitiful little creature and then I cast the killing curse at it. And it's over. No one else has to die."

Ron cocked his head. "Only that wouldn't have ended it. He had loads of other Horcruxes. You would have just delayed the inevitable."

"Yeah," Harry sighed. "I know. I told you it was stupid. What are you drinking?"

Ron looked down at the cup and held it out to Harry. "Ogdens. Want the rest? I'm going to go back to bed. I don't want her having another nightmare and waking up alone."

"Yeah." Harry took the cup from him and downed the remaining whiskey before following him upstairs.

xxx

The next morning, when Ron came down for breakfast, Ginny was already in the kitchen sitting at the table staring into a cup of tea.

"Hey," he said. "You headed back to Hogwarts this morning?"

"Not until later. I only have one class today, so Hermione offered to help me with potions this morning."

"Oh?"

"She's a better teacher than Slughorn and less lecherous."

"Lecherous?" Ron said, an edge creeping into his voice. "Has that bastard—"

"No, of course not. He just stares. If he ever laid a hand on me, I'd kill him, but I can hardly attack a professor for just looking at me."

"You want me to speak to him? I will you know."

"No, that's okay. Thanks though."

Ron poured himself a cup of tea and began cracking eggs. "You want some?"

"Sure." Ginny moved to the bar between the kitchen and eating area. "Ron," she said as he continued fixing breakfast. "Does it ever bother you?"

"What?" he asked.

"That they're so…"

"What?"

"I don't know. Powerful, I guess."

Ron sighed and returned his attention to the eggs.

"So it doesn't bother you?"

Ron shrugged. "I've known them a long time. I've gotten used to it."

Ginny took a sip of tea. "I mean you and me are no slouches in the magic department. I'd say we're more powerful than your average witch or wizard on the street," she mused.

"Yeah, probably," Ron agreed.

Ginny frowned. "It's just, Harry and Hermione are in a different league all together."

Ron poured the eggs into the frying pan. "Yeah."

"And you're okay with that?"

"I am now. I used to be jealous, but then I realized something."

Ginny looked up at him. "What's that?"

"They're a right mess without me."

Ginny laughed, "Yeah, right. Think much of yourself Ron?"

He took the pan off the cooker and plated the eggs. "I didn't used to think they needed me at all actually." He handed her a plate. "But then I left them."

"Well," Ginny said. "It's not as if they didn't survive."

"I know," Ron said. "I even thought they might get together."

Ginny frowned. "Yeah, that crossed my mind as well."

Ron gave her a sympathetic smile. "They didn't."

"I know," Ginny muttered.

"Harry said she cried a lot." Ron continued. "I think it took me so long to find a way back to them because she wouldn't say my name."

"She didn't say much of anything, according to Harry," Ginny added.

"Right, but as soon as she did, I heard it, and I could get back to them. But before that, days and days of mostly silence."

"But how did that make it—"

"Better for me? Because that's when I realized I was the glue. You and me, Ginny, we matter. We keep them together when things are falling apart, so then they can go and put them right again."

"You have hidden depths sometimes, Ron." Ginny said.

Ron shook his head. "Always the tone of surprise."

Ginny laughed.

Ron and Harry had already left for work by the time Hermione got up. Ginny was reading in the kitchen and taking notes on a large piece of parchment when Hermione came in.

"Good morning," she said.

Hermione nodded and put the kettle on.

"I always thought you were an early riser," Ginny said.

"Not so much lately." She opened the fridge and started rooting around.

"Oh?"

Hermione didn't look at her and started cracking eggs into a bowl. "You know, since I was cursed," Hermione said as she started whisking the eggs.

"I'm sorry. It must be hard to talk about," Ginny said.

"No," Hermione said. "It's fine. I'm fine. It's just weird that I need more sleep now. That's all."

"Have you asked a healer about it?"

Hermione snorted derisively. "I've been corresponding with a couple of healers. They haven't been a lot of help. They know next to nothing about the Cruciatus curse."

"Well…"

"I know. I get it. Very little data." She poured the eggs into a frying pan and tossed some grated cheese on top and started stirring.

"Do you have nightmares?"

"Yes." She didn't elaborate. "Do you want some of these?"

"No. I ate earlier."

Hermione plated her eggs and sat down at the table.

Ginny sat across from her. "Harry had a rather bad one last night."

Hermione looked up from her breakfast. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'd like to be here for him more often and I think you could help me."

"Oh?"

"I only have afternoon classes on Monday and Wednesday and Friday. If I could get McGonagall's permission, I could come here Sunday, Tuesday and Thursday nights and study Potions with you in the mornings before I go to class."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Do you think she'd go for that?"

"I'm seventh year. I'm only taking four N.E.W.T.s. You're taking ten and not even attending regular classes."

"Seven and that's different. I'm of age and a year past the time I should have graduated."

"I'm of age too, you know. I don't have to be there at all."

Hermione sighed and held up a hand. "If it's alright with her, it's alright with me."

"Thanks," Ginny said. "It's not every night, but it beats every few weeks."

Hermione nodded. "That's true." She ate her eggs and they sat in silence for a few moments.

"Are those potions notes?" Hermione asked when she'd finished eating.

Ginny sighed. "Yeah. I'm really tired of school though. Quidditch is the only thing I really enjoy about it anymore."

Hermione smiled at her.

"Can I tell you something in confidence?"

"Of course," Hermione said.

"A recruiter for the Holyhead Harpies came and talked to me after practice the other day."

"Wow. That's…he wants to recruit you?"

"She. She wants to recruit me at the end of the season."

"That's fantastic!"

Ginny shrugged.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure how Harry will feel."

"What do you mean? He loves Quidditch."

"I know, but all the fuss. He gets so much attention already and he hates it. If I do this that's only going to increase the public eye on us."

"Ginny you can't not do this because of Harry. That's ridiculous. He's the Chosen One. That's not going to go away regardless of what you do. Give him some credit. I think he'll be thrilled."

"You really think so?"

"Yes."

Ginny nodded. "I'll think about it." She finished up the last sip of her tea. "I guess we should get on with potions then."

"Absolutely," Hermione said. "What are you working on?"

They spent the rest of the morning working on Ginny's assignments before she had to leave for Hogwarts.


	14. Wandless Shield Charm

Hermione spent the rest of the day studying and then went for groceries in the late afternoon. When she returned home there was an owl waiting for her. She read the letter he brought twice before folding it and stuffing it into a pocket. She paced around for a few minutes before she saw green flames rising in the fireplace. Ron stepped out, dusting himself off, but it wasn't just Floo Powder. He had dirt down his whole right side and a scrape down that side of his face.

"Ron?" Hermione said. "What happened?"

"My shield charm sucks, that's what happened," Ron said, his brow furrowing.

"Oh," Hermione said.

He frowned at her. "We can't all do a perfect wandless shield charm like little Miss Perfect."

She wasn't prepared for the derision in his voice. Hurt, she turned to leave. He caught her arm.

"Wait. I'm sorry. I've just had a really crappy day with everyone hexing me and yelling at me and, of course, Harry did everything perfect. Seriously, I didn't mean to take it out on you. I've just got to get this right or I'll wash out of the program."

She let him pull her into hug. "Why don't you go take a shower," she said. "You'll feel better and then we'll see what we can do about your shield charm."

Ron nodded and dragged himself upstairs. Harry was in Hogsmeade meeting Ginny for dinner. They were supposed to come back to Heathgate afterward, and Hermione was tutoring Ginny in the morning. She'd been surprised McGonagall had agreed to Ginny's study plan.

When Ron came downstairs a little while later, he seemed more like himself. "Feeling better?" Hermione asked.

"Much." He dropped down on the sofa across from her. "I'm really sorry about before. I don't know what I'm going to do about the shield charm though. I can produce one. It's just not strong enough."

Hermione furrowed her brow. "Show me."

Ron stood and held his hands out. The shield shimmered between his hands, but Hermione could see that it barely held its shape. "Do you mind?" she asked, stepping behind him.

"No. Please."

She wrapped her arms around him and spread her fingers out along his. "I think your hands are wrong."

He matched her fingering and then she pulled up her magic and channeled it through him, so he would feel the way the charm should feel when executed properly. She felt him take a sharp breath.

"Too much?"

"No," he moaned.

"Do you think you can do it now?"

"Yes," he hissed.

She stepped away from him and he stumbled forward.

"Bloody hell, Hermione," he said, looking back at her. "That was…that was…bloody hot is what that was."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he said, breathing hard. "It was like you were part of me or inside of me or something. Where'd you learn to do that?"

Hermione shrugged. "I didn't. I mean it just seemed like the thing to do. Do you think you can produce it on your own now?"

"Yeah, try and hex me."

She raised her eyebrows.

"No seriously."

"Okay," she said, drawing her wand. She flicked her wand to stun him and to her delight he produced a shield charm and the stun bounced harmlessly away." She grinned at him. "Brilliant."

"Yes, you are!" he said, reaching for her.

xxx

Harry arrived back in Heathgate early, disappointed that he hadn't been able to meet Ginny for dinner. She'd had a last-minute meeting with McGonagall concerning her study sessions with Hermione and the last thing he wanted was for her to mess that up. If everything worked out, she'd be arriving in Heathgate later.

The door to the study was open, so he decided to poke his head in and see if Ron and Hermione had eaten dinner yet. He wasn't at all prepared to see Hermione bent over the library table, hands gripping the edge, knuckles white, eyes closed, head thrown back in ecstasy, with Ron thrusting roughly behind her. Ron saw him in the doorway and froze, his eyes wide.

Harry threw a hand over his eyes and quickly walked away. Why couldn't they keep it in the bedroom? He walked back to the kitchen and started making dinner. If they were hungry they could join him later. He wondered if Ron would tell Hermione he'd seen them. He bet no. He cast the spell to cut up a chicken and scrounged through the icebox for something to go with it.

A half an hour later as the chicken was finishing frying and some tinned beans were heating, Hermione came into the kitchen looking fresh out of the shower with her hair in braid. "What are you doing home? I thought you were having dinner with Ginny in Hogsmeade."

"McGonagall wanted to see her. She should be out here later. Are you hungry?"

"Ravenous," Hermione said.

 _I bet_ , Harry thought.

"Can I help?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, if you'll put the beans in a bowl, I'll get the chicken and the potatoes."

Ron came into the kitchen, his hair was wet and his face was red. "Hey mate," he said.

"Hey," Harry said. "Dinner?"

"Yeah, great," Ron said, sitting at the table.

Dinner passed easily enough with Hermione facilitating most of the conversation and Ron looking very sheepish.

When everyone was finished eating, Ron offered to do the dishes. Hermione asked if he wanted help but he declined and she went up to bed to read. When the dishes were done and Hermione was safely upstairs, Ron joined Harry in the living room.

"I am so sorry," he said, sitting on the sofa opposite Harry. "We thought you were in Hogsmeade."

Harry frowned. "You couldn't just close the study door? Is that too much to ask? Or how about not having sex in common areas, is that unreasonable?"

"No. No, of course not. I mean it's not like we do that all the time. Today was different."

Harry gave him a withering look.

"No seriously," Ron said. "She was brilliant today, far and beyond her usual brilliance."

"I don't need to hear this, Ron," Harry said crossly.

"What? No. Not the sex." He paused. "I mean that was brilliant too, but she showed me how to do a wandless shield charm."

Harry frowned at him. "People have been showing you how to do that all day."

Ron grinned. "Not like Hermione showed me. Come on," he said, standing. "Hex me."

Harry rolled his eyes, but pulled out his wand and cast a stunning charm at Ron. He was surprised at the strength of Ron's shield. "Wow. Good job mate."

"See what I mean," Ron said, his grin broadening.

"So what did she do?" Harry asked.

"She…I don't know exactly…she kind of channeled her magic through me. Kind of like side-along Apparition but different. It was amazing."

Harry chuckled. "And I take it, super hot."

"Oh, hell yes," Ron said.

"So hot you had to bend her over the library table right then?"

"Absolutely."

"Well, if she shows you how to do anything else, will you make sure she shows you upstairs?"

Ron nodded. "Of course. I think I'll head up now."

"Ron?"

"Yeah?" he said, turning back to Harry.

"She likes it like that? From the back?"

Ron nodded slowly. "Yeah. It kind of makes up for the difference in, you know…size."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Well, g'night."

"Night."

xxx

When Ron walked into their bedroom, Hermione was in bed reading a letter.

"Hullo," he said, pulling his shirt over his head. "What've you got there?"

She set the letter down. "This came today. It's from a healer doing research on Cruciatus. Apparently, the healer at St. Mungos consulted with him on my case."

Ron sat down on the edge of the bed. "What does he want?"

"He wants to interview me. He's trying to find a way to cure the syndrome."

"But you haven't had any more problems."

Hermione shrugged. "But I could at any time. He's sent along an impressive set of references."

Ron took the letter from her and looked through the references. "We should have Dad check him out, just in case."

Hermione nodded. "Sure. If that'll make you feel better."

"Do you want to talk to him."

"I think it would be foolish not to."

Ron frowned. "Alright then, but let's let Dad check him out with the Ministry first."

"Fair enough."

Ron wrote a note to his father explaining the situation and asking for his help and then folded the references in with it and had Xerxes take it to the Burrow. "There," he said. "Dad'll take care of it."

Ron settled into bed and turned out the light, but Hermione couldn't sleep. At two o'clock she decided to try warm milk and made her way down to the kitchen, leaving Ron softly snoring in bed. When she passed through the living room she saw Harry and Ginny asleep on the couch. Harry was sitting behind Ginny and she was leaning against his chest with a book still open in her hand.

Hermione never understood how they could read the same book at the same time, but it was something they did often. Apparently, they liked the same novels and read at roughly the same speed, but she still thought it was weird. She couldn't imagine her and Ron doing that. She smiled to see them so comfortable together. She heated up her milk and drank it at the kitchen table. It didn't have the soporific effect she was hoping for. She went into the study to read, closing the door behind her so the light didn't wake Harry and Ginny. An hour later she heard them go up to bed.


	15. Healer Gimshine

The next morning, Ron noted that Hermione had started her studies early. She was already up and in the study with the door closed. He was used to her getting up before him, so he didn't think anything of it. He put the coffee on and started making breakfast. Harry and Ginny wandered in just as he was finishing.

Harry was rubbing his neck.

"What's wrong with you?" Ron asked.

"We fell asleep on the couch last night and now my neck is all kinked up."

"Have some coffee," Ron said. "You'll feel better."

"Is the kettle on?" Ginny asked. "I'd rather have tea."

"I'll put it on," Ron said. "Could you go get the genius before her eggs get cold."

"Sure," Ginny said and went back out to the study. The doors were closed so she knocked lightly on the door before sliding one back. There was ink spilled across the Persian rug and Hermione lay rigidly on the floor in her dressing gown and pajamas. Crookshanks sat next to her.

"Ron!" Ginny shouted. She knelt next to Hermione and felt for a pulse. It was there, strong and regular.

"What?" Ron said from the door. "Hermione!"

Harry appeared at the door, wand out. "Oh, no."

"Help me get her to the couch," Ron said, lifting her under the arms. Harry got her feet. Ginny pushed both doors to the study all the way open and the boys carried Hermione into the parlor and put her on one of the sofas.

"Shouldn't we take her St. Mungos?" Harry asked.

"No," Ron said. "They can't do anything for her and it really upset her before that it was in the papers." He scratched at the stubble on his chin. "I need to talk to Dad."

Ginny pulled a throw off the back of one of the other sofas and covered Hermione with it. "This is awful," she said to Harry as Ron threw Floo powder in the fireplace and stuck his head in.

He emerged a few minutes later. "Dad's bringing a healer."

The fireplace lit up green again and his mother stepped into the room with a black bag that was the medic kit for the Order. "I have a muscle relaxing potion. I thought that would help while your Dad fetches the healer."

"Yeah," Ron said. "They used that at St. Mungo's." He held Hermione's mouth open while his mother put in a few drops of amber liquid.

Hermione's body instantly responded.

"I see what you meant now at the hospital," Ginny said. "That is a lot better."

"Yeah," Ron said, sitting on the edge of the sofa next to Hermione. He pushed a stray hair from her forehead.

Mrs. Weasley put the potion back in her bag and closed it. "Why don't I make us all a cup of tea?"

Ginny followed her into the kitchen where their untouched breakfasts were growing cold.

Her mother surveyed the table. "Ginny, warm those plates and take them out to the boys. I'll heat up the coffee and get that."

Ginny did as she was told and took Ron and Harry their breakfast. Harry took his plate but Ron said he didn't want it.

"Eat your breakfast, Ron," Mrs. Weasley scolded, handing him his coffee. "It'll do Hermione no good for you to be hungry and grumpy."

Ginny had returned to the kitchen and warmed her own plate. "It's true," she said, coming back into the parlor. "You're no good on an empty stomach." She sat next to Harry and Mrs. Weasley returned to the kitchen to make tea.

She handed Ginny a cup a few minutes later before sitting on the third sofa with her own tea. She looked around the room at all of them in their pajamas. "You lot should get dressed. The healer is coming. You wouldn't want to give the wrong impression."

"Yes," Ron said, setting his empty plate on the coffee table, "because that's the most important thing." He stomped upstairs to get dressed anyway as did Harry and Ginny.

It was a tense hour before Mr. Weasley showed up with the healer that had written Hermione the letter.

"Ron, everyone," Mr. Weasley said as he brushed Floo powder from his shoulders, "This is Healer Gimshine."

Healer Gimshine shook hands with everyone and said his hellos. When he reached Harry he paused. "Good lord, you're Harry Potter."

"Yes," Harry said, trying not to be surly about it.

"I mean I knew you were friends with Miss Granger, but I didn't realize you'd be here."

"I live here," Harry said.

"Oh," Healer Gimshine said. "So is she your—"

"No," Ron said. "She's mine and can we get back to her please."

Healer Gimshine, who was a small compact man, looked up at Ron towering above him. "Ah, yes, of course." He slipped his wand from his robes, but Ron caught his arm.

"Oh, yes, sorry," Healer Gimshine said. "I thought I'd do a spell to reduce the rigidity in her muscles. I find it very effective in conjunction with the regular muscle-relaxing potion. It should leave her far less sore when she wakes." Ron let go of his arm.

The healer cast the spell and Hermione's muscles relaxed leaving her looking like she was simply asleep. He looked at Ron. "I can show you how to perform the spell and I'll leave you a bottle of the potion, so that you can take care of this when it happens. Obviously the sooner you get her muscles to relax the less sore she'll be."

"But what can we do to stop it happening at all?" Ron asked.

"Well," Healer Gimshine said, looking around the room. "I don't know that yet, but I'm working on it. That's why it's so important that I speak with her. I need as much data as I can get."

"How many others have you talked to?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I've only been able to locate four others: one in Ireland, two in Eastern Europe and one in America. Surviving the Cruciatus curse with the mind intact is rather rare. I was very excited when I saw her story in _The_ _Quibbler_."

"You read the _The Quibbler_?" Harry said, instantly questioning the healer's credentials despite his affection for Luna.

Healer Gimshine chuckled. "Initially for amusement, but then during the war, it seemed that Lovegood often managed to get it right, so I kept reading it. And of course, his daughter's article is what brought me to you."

"Right," Harry said. "Luna's great."

"Why don't we go into the kitchen, so Hermione can rest," Mr. Weasley suggested.

Ginny conjured a couple of extra chairs and they all crowded around the kitchen table. Mrs. Weasley made another pot of tea.

"So how many episodes has she had?" Healer Gimshine asked.

"This is only the second," Ron said.

"And how long ago was she cursed?"

Ron thought, looking at Harry for confirmation. "What's it been, three or four months now?"

"Four, almost five," Harry said.

The healer made a note on a long piece of parchment. "Hmm, that's not too bad."

"It's bad enough," Ron said in a low voice.

The healer looked up from his notes. "To be sure. Was there any similarity between this episode and the last one?"

"No," Ron said. "Not that I know of. She must have fallen asleep in the study, but I don't know what time she went in there. Last time she was asleep in bed."

Hermione appeared at the doorway to the kitchen. Her hair was wild and she was a bit hunched over. "What's going on?"

"Hey," Ron said. He got up and motioned for her to take his chair.

She sat gratefully and looked around the table. "It happened again?"

"Yeah," Ron said, smoothing her hair with his hand.

"And you are?" she said to Healer Gimshine.

He explained. "I'd really like to interview you, if you're up to it," he finished.

"I'd like to shower and get dressed first."

"Not a problem," he said. "I can wait."

"Fine," she said grimly. Ron helped her up and to the stairs.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked at each other.

"I'll get the kitchen cleaned up and then we should probably go," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I'll get the kitchen, mum," Ginny said.

"Alright then, dear."

They said their goodbyes and went home by Floo.

Ginny started cleaning up and Harry suggested that the best place for Healer Gimshine to interview Hermione was probably the study. He got him settled with his notes at the small library table, before coming back into the kitchen to help Ginny.

She was visibly upset as she wiped off the counters. "You all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Do you think he'll be able to help her?"

Harry shrugged. "I hope so."

"It's just so awful."

Harry took the rag from her and pulled her into a hug. "She'll be all right."

Ron walked in to the kitchen. "Oi," he said as Harry and Ginny pulled apart. "What'd you do with the healer?"

"I put him in the study," Harry said. "It's comfortable and private for their talk."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, I reckon that's best. She's in the shower. She said she could get dressed and come down on her own."

"Really?" Ginny said. "Because she needed help at the hospital."

"She says it's not as bad as then, so I guess the spell really helped. I need to learn how to do that."

"We probably all should," Ginny said.

"That's a good idea," Harry agreed.

"Harry, do you think you can tell them I'll be a bit late for training today. I need to make sure she's settled."

"Of course," Harry said, checking his watch. "I should get going."

"Me too," Ginny said.

Ron fixed himself another cup of coffee.

A few minutes later Hermione came back downstairs. She poured herself a cup of coffee before saying to Ron. "I'm sorry I wrecked everyone's morning."

"You haven't," Ron said. "Ginny's gone back to school. Harry's at work. He'll tell them I'll be running late. It's fine."

"I guess. Do you have time to come with me to speak to the healer?"

"Of course," he said, surprised she'd want him there.

xxx

When they went into the study, Healer Gimshine was sitting at the library table as if it were a desk, so they took the club chairs and Hermione put her feet up on one of the ottomans. She was exhausted, but she just wanted to get this over with.

Healer Gimshine smiled at them. "Some of my questions might be quite personal. Are you both staying?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "Anything I have to say, Ron can hear."

"Alright then, let's get started. Can you describe for me exactly what happened when you were cursed?"

Hermione told him what happened with Bellatrix and Ron sat in stony silence, still upset that he hadn't been able to stop it. In some ways it was worse hearing Hermione's description of events than it was when he was there. In the cellar all he could hear was her screaming, but now he knew exactly what she'd been screaming about. It made him sick with the thought of it.

The healer took notes throughout her description and when she was done he looked up. Can you tell me what happened the first time you had an episode? I need as much detail as you can give me of the events leading up to your collapse.

"Well," Hermione said. "I was at Hogwarts most of the day helping with the reconstruction. I was on the team doing protection spells."

Healer Gimshine raised his eyebrows. "That's quite advanced magic for a witch your age."

Hermione shrugged.

"She's brilliant," Ron said. "I mean really brilliant."

"Ron," Hermione said.

"What? You are."

"Okay," she said, patting his arm.

"So," Healer Gimshine said. "You were doing protection spells. Were there any problems?"

"No. Everything went smoothly and then after that we all went down to Hogsmeade to the Three Broomsticks and had drinks."

"Were you drunk?"

"A little," Hermione admitted. "Not fall down drunk, but too drunk to Apparate."

"People have a tendency to buy us a lot of drinks," Ron explained.

Healer Gimshine smiled. "I imagine that's so."

"But we were hungry and there was no place to sit," Hermione continued, so we came back here and ate dinner."

"Yes," the healer said.

"And then," Hermione blushed. "We had sex and fell asleep."

"I woke up," Ron said, "when she fell out of bed."

"I see," the healer said. "And what about last night? Were you drinking?"

"No."

"Did you have sex?"

Hermione blushed again. "Yes."

"But we've had sex loads of times when she didn't have an episode," Ron added.

"Of course," the healer said. "I'm just trying to see if there is a correlation, perhaps a series of events, that triggers it. How about protection charms? Did you cast any of those yesterday?"

"No," Hermione said.

"Yes," Ron corrected her. "You showed me how to do the wandless shield charm. That's a protection charm."

"Yes," Gimshine said. "A rather strong one."

"Oh," Hermione said. "I suppose that's true."

The healer made a note. "Was there a sexual component to your torture? Were you—?"

"No." Hermione said. "Nothing like that."

"Could you be pregnant?"

"No." Hermione said.

"What about your monthly cycle, any correlation?"

"No." Hermione said again. "I'm not due to start until next week and the first time it happened I'd finished a few days before."

"And what about protection charms, did you cast any when you were tortured or that day even?"

Hermione shook her head. "I can't think specifically, but I'm sure I did. I cast them most days back then around the camp sites."

The healer made another note. "And were you two together then as well. Sexually, I mean."

Hermione looked at Ron. "No. Not then."

"But," Ron said. "Looking back at her, there was a lot of tension. The timing wasn't right, but otherwise, we probably would have been, don't you think?"

Hermione nodded. "Probably."

"I see," the healer said. "Can you think of a time between the two episodes when you cast any protection spells and had sex on the same day?"

"No, unless you count the contraception charm," Hermione said after thinking for a minute.

"Hmm, that's not really the same sort of protection charm. It's a weak spell, not difficult to perform. How are you feeling now?"

"Sore, but not as sore as the last time."

"That's good. That means the relaxation spell I cast helped."

"I need to learn that," Ron said. "Harry and Ginny want to learn it too."

"I'll make sure to show you before I leave. Is anything specifically hurting or is it just overall soreness?"

"The scar on my neck feels like it's on fire, but other than that, just overall soreness."

"Did the scar feel that way last time?"

"Yes."

"May I see it?"

Hermione moved aside the collar of her shirt and bared her neck. The healer stepped over for a closer look. "When did you get this?"

"The same day I was tortured. Bellatrix cut me with a cursed knife."

"Hmm," the healer muttered. "Any other cursed scars."

She looked at Ron. "I have one on my chest, between my breasts."

"And how does it feel?"

"It aches more than usual, but not like the one on my neck."

"Did Bellatrix cause that one as well?"

"No. It was three years ago. Different battle."

He looked at her. "Ah. Interesting." The healer returned to the table. Hermione was relieved that he hadn't asked to see it. He made several notations before looking up at them again.

"So here is what I can tell you. I recommend that you not have sex on days you cast protection charms. I think a contraception charm is probably fine, but perhaps Mr. Weasley should cast those now just to be safe. I recommend trying to keep protection charms and sex at least 24 hours apart, longer if you find 24 hours is not enough. For you, those two things in conjunction seem to be a trigger. Also, bizarrely, you're lucky to have those cursed scars."

"How so?" Hermione asked.

"Of the people I've interviewed those whose episodes last for the least amount of time are the ones with cursed scars. I'm not sure why, but I'm working on a theory."

"What theory?" Hermione wanted to know.

"The way a cursed scar works is that it absorbs magic, particularly dark magic, which is why they take so long to heal, and why they can be painful years after they're received. But in this case, the fact that they absorb magic seems to work in your favor, in that they lesson the side effects of Crucio by pulling some of it's magic away."

"I see." Hermione said.

"I don't have enough data to prove that yet, but anecdotally it seems true. That's all the questions I have for you. Do you have any for me?"

"Are you working on a cure?" Ron asked.

"Yes, but most of the efforts in that direction are about restoring the minds of people who've lost them under torture. However, a side effect or early cure might come for your condition. There's always hope."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you."

He clapped his hands together. "Now, let's show you all that relaxation spell."

xxx

That night as Ron tucked Hermione into bed after a long, hot bath he couldn't help mentioning something that bothered him. "Hermione?"

"Yes," she said settling under the covers.

"The contraception charm is a protection spell."

She looked up at him. "Sort of. But not a very strong one. You heard what Gimshine said. It doesn't require a lot of magic or skill to cast."

He frowned. "But I've been doing most of them."

She picked at some imaginary lint on the bedspread. "So you have."

"You always say to me 'Ron cast the charm' but when we were first together, you did it."

"Yes," she said still fiddling with the bedspread.

He touched her chin and she looked up at him. "Did you know that casting protection charms might be connected?"

She sighed. "No."

"But you suspected."

"No. I'm clever but I'm not that clever. It's nothing to do with this really."

"So why have I been casting the charm?" he asked.

Hermione took her wand off the nightstand. "Because of this."

"I don't understand."

"I don't like casting it with her wand. Actually, I don't like doing anything with her wand, but it works, and I can't afford a new one right now. This wand tortured me. I don't want it in bed with us." She set it back on the nightstand.

"Oh," Ron said. "I'm sorry. You use it so well, I guess I'd forgotten who it originally belonged to."

Hermione sighed. "I wish I could."

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry about yesterday too. If I'd known, I never would have—"

"No," she said, putting her hand on his arm. "It's not your fault. It's not like I protested." She smiled at him. "I quite liked it actually."

"I noticed," he said, smiling back at her.

She blushed.

"I'll see it doesn't happen again, though, yeah."

She smiled at him. "Alright then."


	16. Goblins and Trolls

On Wednesday, after Auror training, Harry and Ron were walking to the Ministry fireplaces when Ron asked Harry if he'd like to go for a pint. Instead of taking the Floo to Heathgate, they went out into Diagon Alley instead.

"I'm not looking forward to next week," Harry said.

"Me neither. Hand-to-hand combat without wands sounds like rubbish to me."

"At least you're big," Harry said. "I'm going to get pummeled. Besides you had brothers to wrestle with."

Ron snorted. "I was the baby boy, Harry. I didn't wrestle. I got stuffed in boxes and held upside down and put on the roof."

Harry sighed. "Still, that's more experience than I've got."

"I don't suppose Hermione will be too much help with this either."

"No, I don't think boxing or wrestling are really her strong suits."

Ron sighed. They walked past Ollivanders and Ron remembered his conversation with Hermione the night before. "I've got to start saving for a new wand."

"Why? I thought you liked the chestnut you took off Pettigrew."

"It's fine. It's not for me. Hermione is still using Bellatrix's wand and she hates it."

Harry stopped in the middle of the street so suddenly that Ron bumped into him. Harry turned around to face him. "I hadn't realized. I mean she's so natural with it. I forgot all about whose wand it was."

"I know, me too."

"Well, we can't have that." Harry said, suddenly indignant.

"No, but it'll have to wait. I only just started getting paid and she doesn't have a job yet."

Harry shook his head. "We're not waiting. I'll talk to her tonight and see when she can go. I owe her this."

"Harry—"

"No, Ron. I can do this now. I will do it. I owe her. I owe her a lot. This is the least I can do."

Ron blew out a slow breath. "Okay, if you say so. That works for me anyway. I was saving for something else for her."

"What?"

"You'll see."

"Huh," Harry said.

They continued walking down the street, when Harry stopped again. "Want to go to the Three Broomsticks instead?"

"Sure."

They apparated to Hogsmeade. When they went into the pub, Hagrid was there. They each ordered a pint and got talking and ended up inviting him back to Heathgate for dinner.

A few minutes after Ron and Harry stepped out of the fireplace, Hagrid crawled out. Harry cast a cleaning charm on him rather than have him dust Floo powder all over the room.

"Come in the kitchen, I'll get you a pint," Harry said.

Ron enlarged one of the kitchen chairs to accommodate Hagrid and then Harry handed everyone a beer.

"So, this is Hermione's house is it?" Hagrid said, looking around.

"Yeah," Ron said. "It belonged to her parents but they moved out of the country."

Hagrid nodded. "It's nice. And you lot live here too?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "It's not safe for her to be here alone."

"No, course not," Hagrid said, "and you two have your own rooms, right?"

Ron and Harry exchanged an uncomfortable glance. "Well, I do," Harry said awkwardly.

Ron's eyes went wide.

"Ron!" Hagrid scolded. "You're not treating our Hermione cheaply now, are you?"

"Um, I…" Ron stuttered.

"Well, that's not proper, Ron. That sort of behavior is for goblins and trolls, that is."

"Now, Hagrid…" Ron started.

Hagrid's not insignificant hand slammed down on the table. "I won't hear of it," he shouted. "She's a proper girl, due proper respect."

"She is," Ron eagerly agreed. "She absolutely is. She's the best Hagrid, but it's not like I'm doing anything against her wishes."

"Oh, Ron," Hagrid said. "She does what you want because she loves you. Has since she was a girl, who knows why? Hasn't she Harry?"

Harry nodded. "I'd say so, yes."

Ron narrowed his eyes at him murderously.

"Ya see," Hagrid said. "So, it's your responsibility to do the right thing. You've got to marry that girl."

"Hey, I—," Ron said.

"Hagrid!" Hermione said from the kitchen doorway. "How are you? She ran over and gave him a big hug.

"Hermione," Hagrid said, hugging her back gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I'm fine. I didn't know you were going to be here today."

"We ran into him at Hogsmeade," Harry said. "And invited him to dinner."

"Oh," Hermione said with a broad smile. "Then let's get cooking."

Dinner was a simple affair of shepherd's pie with green beans and plenty of beer. Hagrid left late, but not late enough for Ron to forget the conversation that had gone on before Hermione showed up. The minute Hagrid disappeared into the fireplace, Ron turned on Harry.

"You bloody bastard!"

Harry backed away holding his palms up. "Now, Ron. What was I supposed to do?"

"You threw me under the bus!"

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"He sat angelically by while Hagrid ripped me a new one for sleeping with you?"

"Excuse me?" Hermione said, raising her eyebrows.

"I didn't mean to," Harry said dissembling.

"And the subject of us sleeping together came up how exactly?"

"Well, Harry said he lived here, and I said we all do, and then Hagrid said but you all have your own rooms, and Harry said he did."

"Harry!" Hermione said.

"I'm sorry! It just slipped out."

"Then I got a lecture about what a great girl you are and how only goblins and trolls live together outside of marriage."

"Goblins and trolls?" Hermione said, unsuccessfully trying to suppress a smile. "We're like goblins and trolls?"

Ron smiled back. "Yeah, I reckon we are. Only don't worry. It's all my fault. You're just doing it to suit me because you love me."

"That I do," Hermione said.

"So, I'm a great troll dragging you off to bed by the hair, I guess."

Hermione couldn't help laughing at that.

"And this one," Ron said pointing at Harry, "sat there agreeing with him as if he's not shagging my sister at every available turn."

"Hey!" Harry said.

"So, I'm a great troll and Harry is a little angel. Isn't that typical?" Ron said, flopping down on one of the sofas.

Hermione sat next to him still chuckling. "It's alright, Ron," she said, patting his knee. She sighed. "I'm a bit tired to have you drag me to bed by my hair tonight, so I think I'll just go up on my own." She kissed his cheek and headed upstairs.

"I'm so sorry," Harry said. "I swear it just slipped out."

Ron frowned at him. "I just don't have the money yet."

"Money for what?"

"The ring. I know which one I want but I'm short yet. I'll have enough by the time we graduate Auror training. I was going to ask her then."

"Wow," Harry said. "I didn't realize."

Ron looked dejected. "Well, she is a proper girl. And she does deserve the best, but instead she seems to want me."

Harry smiled. "You're a good man, Ron. She's lucky to have you and she knows it. Give her some credit."

"Yeah," Ron said, looking at the stairs. "I guess I'll head up too then."

xxx

Hermione was sitting up in bed reading when he came in. "Oh, no" she said. "Is it the great troll come to ravage me?"

"Ha ha," he said, and then he looked at her lasciviously. "Do you want to be ravaged?"

Her shoulders slumped. "I'm actually still a bit sore and I'm really tired."

Ron sat on the edge of the bed and began taking his shoes and socks off. "Well then, why doesn't the troll just curl up next to you and read for a while."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "You're the best troll ever."

"Yeah, yeah."


	17. Wands

Late the next afternoon Harry returned home from training alone. Hermione was in the kitchen fixing a cup of tea.

"Where's Ron?" she said, reaching for a second cup.

"The instructor asked if one of us would stay behind and help teach the other trainees offensive spells."

Hermione handed him a cup of tea. "Not in the mood to teach, Harry?"

"It's not that," Harry said. "He kind of implied he'd rather have Ron."

"Oh," Hermione said, surprised.

Harry sighed. "There are six of us training and the other four are just more comfortable with Ron."

"I'm sure that's not true," Hermione said.

"It is true. If Ron shows them how to do a spell, they say 'oh, so that's how it's done.' If I show them how to do a spell, they act like because I'm Harry Potter, of course I can do it. It's frustrating."

"I'm sure it's just the stress of the training. Look how much trouble Ron had with the shield charm at first, and Ron is a very good wizard."

Harry frowned at her. "What Ron didn't mention was that, with the exception of me, none of the others could even produce one the first day. His may not have been strong, but at least he had one. And since you helped him, now he can use his shield to hit someone. He knocked the instructor down."

Hermione bit back a smile.

"They just like him better. Everyone always has. It's lucky they agreed to let us work together, because no one else would want to partner with me."

"Harry—"

"I thought after the war all this 'chosen one' foolishness would go away, but it hasn't. I'm still odd man out like I've always been."

She smiled at him. "Well, I like you and I don't think you're odd."

"But you prefer, Ron and always have. I'm lucky I saved Ginny's life second year or I wouldn't have anyone."

Hermione frowned at him. "That's a rotten thing to imply about Ginny."

Harry looked down at his teacup. "Well…"

"Her initial crush might have been hero worship, but that's hardly what's going on now. You're lucky she's not here yet or she'd hex you for that."

Harry chuckled. "You're probably right. I'm just feeling sorry for myself." He looked up at her. "It's just Ron got to be tall and strong and he's easy going and funny and everyone likes him. Meanwhile, I'm still short and scrawny and freakishly good at fighting the dark arts and everyone knows what I've done and who I've defeated. The others don't seem to be able to relax around me."

Hermione patted his hand. "Don't worry about it. They'll get used to you once they see you're a regular guy and not some superhero."

"I hope you're right."

"I'm always right," Hermione said with a wink.

"Of course."

"Besides, you're not the only one who's a freak."

He looked at her again. "No?"

"I took my Defense Against the Dark Arts N.E.W.T. today. I figured I knew the material, so I might as well take it off my plate."

"Sounds reasonable."

"I breezed through the written but then I had to take the practical. I don't know why I thought McGonagall would be administering the test, but it wasn't her. It was the new DADA teacher."

"Makes sense," Harry said and sipped his tea.

"Have you met him?"

"No."

"He's from the Czech Republic. Anyway, he's a nice enough sort, but his method of practical testing was to be increasingly aggressive. I handled everything he threw at me and then he conjured a knife and ran at me with his wand and the knife raised…" Hermione fiddled with her teacup.

"And?" Harry prompted.

"It upset me, reminded me of Bellatrix…"

"I can see that. What'd you do?"

"I blew him through the portable blackboard and against the back wall of the classroom. I knocked him out and had to cast Mobilicorpus to get him to the hospital wing. It was embarrassing and Madam Pomfrey got quite put out with me. She actually said she thought she'd seen the last of me."

It was Harry's turn to suppress a smile. "Well, that's rude."

"I thought so."

"So, I take it you passed."

"I assume so, but he really wasn't in any condition to say."

Harry laughed.

"It's not funny."

"It is."

"Except," she said and frowned.

"What?" Harry said.

"I think it might have been the wand. I think it's blood thirsty. The minute I thought of Bellatrix and cast that spell…it's like the wand overcharged it."

Harry put down his teacup and looked at his watch. "Come on," he said. "We have some time before the others get back."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he said. He held out his arm to her.

She felt the squeezing sensation of Apparition and took a deep thankful breath when they arrived in Diagon Alley. If she was going to participate in side-along Apparition, she preferred to cast the spell.

"Here we go," Harry said, and started walking toward Ollivanders.

"Harry," Hermione said, "I can't get a new wand right now. I have to be careful with my money."

"Which is why I'm buying it," Harry said.

"I can't ask you to do that," Hermione said.

"You didn't. It's a gift. It's rude to refuse a gift."

"Harry," Hermione said, her voice catching.

He sighed. "Just let me do this, okay?"

She nodded. "Thank you."

He held the door to the wand shop open for her. Ollivander himself was behind the counter. "Miss Granger," he said, smiling. "Mr. Potter," he said in a more hushed tone when Harry stepped in behind her. "Are you unhappy with the Rowan and Unicorn?"

"Not at all," Harry said. "It's a great wand." Hermione looked at him, confused that he'd purchased another wand after he'd repaired his original one.

"Yes, wonderful choice for an Auror. Now, what can I do for you two?"

"Hermione needs a new wand," Harry said.

"I still have Bellatrix's," Hermione said, holding it out to Ollivander.

He shrank away from it. "Despicable woman. No wonder you want rid of it. Put it away."

Hermione tucked the wand back into her robes.

When the wand was out of sight, Ollivander returned to the counter. He spread his hands to encompass the stacks of boxed wands behind him. "Well, Miss Granger call your wand."

Hermione held out her hand. All the boxes in the shop rattled and finally a wand popped its box and came soaring toward her, only Bellatrix's wand flew from her robes and stopped it. The wands proceeded to fly around each other, dueling like swords, until at last, the new wand pressed Bellatrix's wand on to the counter, and then flew into Hermione's hand.

"Very interesting," Ollivander commented. "It seems her wand has grown attached to you."

Hermione held up her new wand.

"Ah," Ollivander said. "Acacia wood, ten inches, dragon heartstring core. A powerful wand for a powerful witch."

Hermione looked at it. "I guess I thought it would be vine wood."

Ollivander smiled, "Yes, your vine wood was perfect for the girl you were, but this acacia is more suited to the woman you are."

"Thank you," Hermione said.

"You'll bill me?" Harry said.

"Yes, of course, Mr. Potter."

They turned to leave.

"Miss Granger!" Ollivander called.

Hermione turned around.

"Take that with you, please," Ollivander said, pointing to Bellatrix's wand.

Hermione sighed, plucked it from the counter, and tucked it back into her robes.

Once outside the wand shop, Hermione turned to Harry. "So, the Rowan and Unicorn tail hair wand?"

"Fourteen inches, great for fighting the dark arts."

She smiled at him. "You bought it for Ron."

"It's his graduation present. He says he's fine with Pettigrew's wand, but that stubby little thing looks stupid in his hand."

Hermione nodded. "I agree. I rather liked that big willow wand of his."

Harry looked at her over the rims of his glasses.

"Oh, hush," she said, blushing. "How much time do we have before Ron and Ginny get back do you think?"

He looked at his watch. "Uh, probably an hour or so."

"Come on then," Hermione said, holding out her arm.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

A moment later Harry was surprised to find himself on an isolated rocky cliff on the Scottish coast where they had once camped after Ron had left. "Hermione," Harry shouted over the wind, "what are we doing here?"

She didn't answer. Instead she removed Bellatrix's wand from her robes and took it over to a rock that jutted out over the water. She positioned the wand on top and backed away, she pulled out her new wand. Without hesitation she pointed it and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"

A green light shot through the air.

The wand cracked with a loud bang. Before Harry had time to process that, Hermione shouted "Incendio!" A tremendous fireball streamed forth from her wand and blasted the remains into a burning crisp that shot out over the water. She stood there for a moment and then screamed. It was a primal scream full of rage and sorrow and pain. Harry felt as though she might have been saving that scream for years.

She pocketed her wand and turned back to Harry, whose mouth was open in shock. She walked toward him, her jaw and fists clenched, but as she approached he said her name and it all unraveled. She fell into his arms sobbing and the weight of it took both of them to their knees. He held her for what seemed like a long time, but was only a couple of minutes. She pulled away from him and sat back on her heels, pushing tears from her cheeks with the heel of her hand. "Well, I guess that's that."

"Yeah," Harry said, still shaken.

"I'd prefer it if we could keep this little incident to ourselves, if that's okay with you."

He nodded.

"So," Hermione said, standing. "If you have anything to say, please say it now."

He looked up at her. "Have you ever—"

"No. First, and hopefully only time. You know it's not unforgivable if you cast it at a thing."

"I know, but—"

"It's still awful."

"Right." He nodded.

She held out her hand and he took it and she helped him up. "So back to Heathgate."

"Yeah, uh, you mind?" Harry asked, not trusting himself to Apparate.

"Of course not." She held out her arm and the next moment he was squeezed through the air and into the living room.

Ginny was sitting on the sofa sipping tea and nibbling on a chocolate biscuit while flipping through the latest Quidditch supply catalog. "Where have you two been?"

"Getting a new wand," Hermione said, smiling.

"Ooh, let's see then," Ginny said.

Hermione handed it to her.

"Is this acacia wood?"

"Yes, with a dragon heartstring core."

"Wow, acacia, that's kind of fiddly isn't it. How do you like it?"

"I love it."

"What'd you do with the other one?" Ginny asked.

"It's gone," Hermione said. "Are there any more biscuits? I'm starved."

"Yeah on the counter," Ginny said, she looked at Harry and opened her mouth to ask a question, but he widened his eyes and shook his head.

Ginny closed her mouth and gave him a confused look.

Hermione came back into the parlor with a couple of biscuits and a cup of tea. I'm going to read for a while before dinner. When Ron gets in, will you send him up?"

"Sure," Harry said.

When Hermione disappeared upstairs, Ginny looked at him for an explanation. Instead of giving her one he lay down on the sofa and rested his head in her lap. "Weird day," he said. "Please don't ask."

She didn't and ran her fingers through his hair instead. The gesture was soothing, and in few minutes, he was asleep.


	18. Muggle Thinking

Ron came in through the Floo half an hour later to find Harry still asleep with his head in Ginny's lap.

She waved a quiet hello.

"Is Hermione home?" Ron whispered.

Ginny pointed to the ceiling.

Ron nodded and went upstairs.

When he opened the door, Hermione was sitting on the bed writing on a long sheet of parchment, an arithmancy text open next to her. She looked up from her work and a slow smile spread across her face. Without breaking eye contact, she flicked her wand and the parchment, text, quill and ink well sailed across the room to land neatly on her desk.

"Hey," he said. "New wand."

She nodded.

"Do you like it?"

She nodded again. She flicked her wrist and every candle in the room burst into flame and the stronger light next to the bed went dark.

He smiled. "You do like it."

She nodded again and got off the bed. Another flick and she was naked.

"I like it too," he said. She stepped toward him.

Flick. He was naked. She took another step.

Ron grinned. "I like it a lot."

She nodded. Flick. He heard the door lock.

"Imperturb," she whispered and Ron could sense the sudden silence of the room.

He held out his hand for his own wand. "Prohibere Conceptus."

xxx

Downstairs, Ginny was finished looking at the Quidditch catalog, but Harry was still asleep. Rather than read anything else, she watched him and wondered what had gone on that afternoon. She hadn't always been completely comfortable with his relationship with Hermione. They were intensely close in a way that was difficult to define but clearly not sexual. She hadn't always been sure of that, despite what Ron had said, but spending so much time with them lately had made that abundantly clear. They weren't really like siblings either in the sense that they didn't have a shared childhood or even a similar one to reference. Hermione was raised by loving parents who thought she was great, while Harry was stuck with the Dursleys who wanted nothing so much as to be rid of him. They didn't have much in common in terms of interests. What they seemed to have was intense shared experiences that had resulted in what Ginny could only think of as absolute trust and fierce loyalty. It wasn't sexy, but it was very loving, which sometimes threw her off. Harry stirred and rolled over on to his back and looked up at her.

"Sorry about that," he said. "I guess I was really tired."

She ran her fingers through his hair. "Is everything okay?"

"It is now," Harry said, sitting up.

"You can't tell me what happened?"

"She asked me not to," Harry said. "Let's just say Hermione hated using that wand a lot more than any of us realized."

Ginny nodded. "Okay," she said, and kissed him softly on the mouth. "You hungry?"

"Starved," Harry said.

"Let's make dinner."

"I've got a couple of chickens we can roast," Harry said.

"You think we need both of them?" Ginny asked.

Harry looked at the ceiling. "Yes."

A few minutes later, Ron and Hermione came into the kitchen.

"I'm starving," Hermione announced. "What can I do?"

"Pour some pumpkin juice," Ginny said, as she piled mashed potatoes into a bowl.

"Liking the new wand?" Harry asked.

"It's great," Hermione said, her head in the fridge.

Wide-eyed Ron looked at Harry and nodded.

Harry snorted. Ginny rolled her eyes.

Hermione turned around with the pitcher. "Juice for everyone then?"

xxx

After dinner, Hermione asked Ginny if she wanted to go over the potions work they'd be doing in the morning, so she could get the equipment set up. Ginny agreed and the two of them went into the study to go over what they needed.

Ron looked at Harry. "Fancy a beer?"

"Yes," Harry said.

Ron fetched a couple of Dragon Scales from the fridge and the two of them walked out into the backyard.

"Nice night," Harry said.

"Beautiful," Ron agreed. "I love this time of year."

"Yeah," Harry said, sipping his beer.

They stood looking at the stars for a minute before Ron said, "You wanna tell me what happened this afternoon?"

"What do you mean?"

"Hermione was in a strange mood when I got home."

Harry glanced at him but then looked away.

"Harry."

"I said I wouldn't talk about it."

Ron spat. "Bloody hell."

"I'm sorry."

"Is she alright?"

Harry sighed. "Yeah, I think so. We probably should have replaced that wand a lot sooner though."

Ron shook his head in frustration. "I should've thought of that."

Harry shrugged. "Don't blame yourself. She didn't say anything. With everything else going on, who was going to notice that?"

"I should have."

"I don't think that's fair. She was making the best of a bad situation. It's admirable in a way."

Ron grunted in disgust. "You two, like peas in a pod, so quick to martyr yourselves, when if you'd just say you need some help, you'd have it."

Harry shrugged. "You don't understand."

"How pig-headed you both are? Yes I do."

Harry sighed. "Look, you have six siblings, two parents who love you, and a bunch of other relatives. Hermione was an only child and the only witch in the family. She didn't have anyone to turn to for her weird stuff. Neither did I. You get used to muddling through, making the best of things, it may not be the best way, but it's a hard habit to break."

Ron finished his beer and threw the bottle up in the air, pulled his wand and obliterated it in a flash of red light. "Well, try harder, it's fucking annoying."

Harry smiled. "Nice."

Ron nodded. "I've been practicing the quick draw."

"Looks like you've got it down," Harry said.

"At least in my own backyard."

"I seem to recall you were pretty quick with it in the field too."

Ron shrugged. "I'm going to bed. It's an early day tomorrow."

"Goodnight then. I'm going to stay out here for awhile."

"Night," Ron said, and went inside.

xxx

A little while later, when Harry went in, Hermione was putting some books away in the study.

He leaned against the doorjamb. "Hermione?"

She looked up from the book she was holding. "Ginny's already gone up."

"Thanks. What are you doing?"

"Just getting things organized."

"Listen have you thought about what happens after Ron and I graduate from Auror training?"

"Not as such. Why? Do you want to have a party? We probably should."

"Sure," he said. "So you and Ron haven't discussed it?"

Hermione put down her book. "No. What are you getting at?"

"Nothing. I just think you should probably talk about it."

"Have you and Ginny talked?"

"No, but we should too. We need to think about the future. You know, next steps and all that."

"What next steps?" Hermione asked. "Wait. Are you talking about marriage?"

Harry shrugged. "Among other things."

Hermione laughed. "You're mad. We've only just started living together. We're not even in our twenties yet."

Harry shifted against the door. "I know, but…don't you think that might be…"

"What?"

"Muggle thinking."

"Muggle thinking? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you and I were raised in the Muggle world where living together without being married isn't a big deal, but in the Wizarding world it doesn't seem quite as common. Do you think?"

Hermione didn't say anything and Harry could practically hear her mind working. "I guess I hadn't really thought about it."

"Maybe you should."

"Are you trying to say Ron has?"

Harry shrugged again. "I'm just saying Hagrid upset him more than you might think."

Hermione pressed her fingertips to her forehead. "Oh, good grief."


	19. Not Unforgivable

Ron was sound asleep when Crookshanks jumped on the pillow and began crawling around his head. "Go away," Ron muttered and pushed the cat aside. But Crookshanks came right back. "Hermione," Ron grumbled, "get your cat off of me."

She didn't say anything and Crookshanks persisted.

"Bloody hell," he said, sitting up.

Hermione wasn't there.

Crookshanks jumped off the bed and went to the door before turning around to look at Ron.

"What're you doing?" Ron grumbled. Suddenly concerned, he pulled on his robe and followed the cat downstairs. As he feared, Hermione was rigid on the floor of the study. She'd fallen out of one of the club chairs again. "Oh, Hermione," he said, softly. He went to the potions cabinet and got the muscle relaxant, and put three drops in her mouth and then called his wand from upstairs so he could cast Gimshine's charm. When she was fully relaxed, he put her over his shoulder and climbed the two flights of stairs back to bed. He knew it wouldn't be long before she woke up, so he got her settled and took a seat in the comfortable reading chair in the corner the of their bedroom. He lit the lamp with his wand and settled in to read one of his Auror texts on brewing healing potions for the field. He was on the second chapter when she stirred. Sitting up gingerly she looked around. "It happened again?"

He sighed. "Yeah. Did you forget to tell me something important about your day?"

"No." Her eyes widened. "Yes. I took my DADA N.E.W.T. today."

Ron scowled at her, his face reddening. "And you didn't think to mention you'd spent the better part of the day casting complex protection charms."

"I'm so sorry Ron. In the excitement of the new wand I just forgot."

"You forgot," he said, standing. "You forgot! Okay," he stood and began pacing around the room. "You tell me, you tell me right now, what happened this afternoon, because you don't just forget something that important!"

Downstairs, Ginny woke to the sound of someone shouting.

"Don't shout at me, Ron," Hermione said quietly. "The door is open."

"I don't care about the bloody door! You tell me right now!"

Hermione sighed. "Ollivander wouldn't let me leave Bellatrix's wand there."

"What?"

"He insisted I take it with me."

Ron glared at her. "And?"

A tear slipped down her cheek and she pushed it away.

"Hermione," Ron said, a threatening edge to his voice.

She wouldn't look at him. "I took it up to the Scottish coast and I killed it and then I incinerated it."

"The Scottish coast?" he said in a more normal tone of voice.

"Yes. It's isolated. Killing a wand isn't something you want to do in the middle of town."

"Wait, you cast an unforgiveable, with Harry there?"

"Yes. Only it's not unforgiveable if you cast it at a thing."

Ron ignored that. "You cast the killing curse in front of Harry. How could you do that?"

She looked up at him in shocked realization. She started to say something but words wouldn't form. She started to cry. "I…" she said. "I…"

"Bloody hell, Hermione," he cursed. "What is wrong with you today?" He paced away from her and stared out the window for a moment. Clouds were moving in and it looked like they might get a storm. "Alright." He turned back to her. "Look at me."

She looked up at him through red-rimmed eyes.

He pointed at her. "You listen to me and you listen good. Don't you ever forget to tell me you've cast a protection charm, I don't care what the reason. Just because I know what to do now, doesn't mean it isn't scary as hell to find you like that. And I tell you something else. Don't you ever cast a killing curse in front of Harry again! That's not okay!"

Downstairs Ginny distinctly heard Ron shout, "Not okay!"

Hermione nodded. Tears streaming down her cheeks.

Ron paced back and forth again and finally said, "I need some fresh air." He grabbed his broom and left, slamming their bedroom door behind him.

The slamming door woke Harry who stirred next to Ginny. "What is it?" he said.

"Nothing," she said, rubbing his back. "Go back to sleep."

He mumbled something and dozed off again.

Ginny slipped out of bed and cracked their bedroom door in time to see Ron heading down the stairs with his broom. She pulled on her dressing gown and slipped upstairs to check on Hermione. She knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in," was the muffled reply.

Ginny stepped into the room to find Hermione sitting against her headboard with her knees pulled up to her chest. She'd clearly been crying. "Are you okay?" Ginny asked.

"No," Hermione said. "I'm horrible."

Ginny sighed. "What did he do?"

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing. It's not him. Ron was right. I did something terrible today."

Ginny sat on the edge of her bed. "Okay, so what did you do?"

Hermione's breath hitched. She started crying again. "I cast Avada Kedavra to kill Bellatrix's wand…in front of Harry."

Ginny's eyes widened. "You did what?" she said. "Why would you do that? As if he hasn't seen enough of that." She shouted, standing in outrage.

Hermione shook her head. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. I hated that thing so much. I just…I'm so sorry…"

"Of all the insensitive…Bloody hell, Hermione," Ginny growled. She stormed back downstairs.

Hermione watched her go, feeling awful. Every muscle ached as she pulled herself out of bed and made her way slowly downstairs. She sat in the darkened kitchen sipping chamomile tea and eating a bar of chocolate.

It was two o'clock in the morning when Ron came in through the back door. He was soaked to the skin. Lightning flashed and lit the room outlining Hermione at the table. "What are you doing up?" Ron said. "You should be in bed."

Hermione kept her head down. "I couldn't sleep."

Ron sighed and set his broom in the corner of the room. He held out his hand to help her up. "Come on."

She took his hand. "I really am sorry."

"I know." He put his arm around her waist and they walked slowly to the stairs. She leaned heavily against him.

"I wasn't thinking."

"I know."

"I have to apologize to Harry. I have to make this up to him somehow."

"Yeah." Ron said.

"I can't believe I did that."

"Well, it's not like you screw up very often."

"But when I do," Hermione whispered, as they passed the second floor.

"You go big," Ron whispered back.

She shook her head again, dumbfounded at her own carelessness.

"Come on, let's get you into bed."

xxx

Harry had the dream again. Only this time it wasn't Cedric on the other side of the Tri-Wizard Cup, it was Hermione and when they landed in the graveyard, it was Hermione that cast the killing curse that killed Pettigrew and then Harry killed Voldemort. He woke sitting bolt upright in bed, in a cold sweat, his wand in his hand.

Ginny was there soothing him. She slid her hand down his arm to take his wand and told him everything was fine, everyone was safe. He could go back to sleep. He settled back down and pulled her close to him. It was a long time before he could close his eyes again.

xxx

Hermione didn't sleep well either. She spent most of the night staring at the ceiling and trying not to toss and turn and wake Ron. She was achy and distraught the next morning. When Ron got out of bed at six o'clock to shower and get ready for training, Hermione got up too and made her way slowly downstairs.

Harry was already in the kitchen making coffee. Ginny was sitting at the table. When Hermione walked in Ginny shot her a murderous look.

"Harry," Hermione said, "can I have a word?"

He looked up from the coffee. "Sure."

Hermione opened the back door and he followed her out into the yard. She cleared her throat. "About yesterday—"

"Hermione—"

"No, please, just let me say this. I should have gone alone."

Harry frowned.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that in front of you. It was my problem to deal with and it was cruel to drag you along."

He sighed. "Ron and Ginny rip you to pieces last night?"

She blinked at him.

He kept staring.

"They were right to," she finally said.

"No. Look, I've seen Avada Kadavra kill a lot more than a wand. I admit, it was a little shocking to see you cast it, but probably less shocking than it was to see me cast Imperio in Gringotts."

"You had to," Hermione said. "We never would have gotten the cup if you hadn't."

"Well, you had to kill that wand. I'm glad you did it, and I was happy to be there for you when it was over. That's what friends are for. Who else is going to deal with our crap?"

Hermione smiled. "Who indeed?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, right?"

Hermione could see Ginny pouring herself a cup of tea through the window. "She wants to kill me."

Harry shrugged. "She's a little overprotective. I'll talk to her."

"I should probably do it."

Harry nodded. "It'll likely take both of us."

Hermione sighed. "I guess we best go in then."

Harry opened the door. "After you."

It was obvious Ginny was seething when they walked into the room. "Let me guess, she said she was sorry and you forgave her."

Harry smiled. "Good guess."

"So that's it?" Ginny said putting her cup down so hard tea sloshed over the side.

"That's it." Harry said.

"So you're stuck with nightmares now and she…what?"

"I had nightmares before we went to Scotland, Gin. Hermione has them too, so does Ron, for Merlin's sake, so do you. You can't blame all that on Hermione."

Ginny clinched her jaw. "I've a good mind to hex you," she said to Hermione.

"Over my dead body," Ron said from the kitchen door.

"You know what, if it settles this, fine." Hermione took her wand out of her robe pocket and set it on the counter. She stood across from Ginny.

"Are you mad?" Ron roared.

Ginny pulled her wand and Hermione winced. "Go ahead. I deserve it."

Ginny looked at the three of them. "Oh, I hate the lot of you." She stormed off upstairs.

Harry poured himself another cup of coffee. "So that went well."

xxx

After Harry and Ron left for training, Hermione ventured back upstairs. The door to Harry's bedroom was closed, so Hermione thought it best to give Ginny her space, and took a shower. When she came back downstairs, Ginny was sitting in the study in front of her potions equipment.

Hermione went in. "You still want to do this?"

Ginny glared at her. "I need to do this. It's the only way I can see Harry during the week."

Hermione nodded. "All right then. Let's get started."

Ginny ignored her. "Were you really just going to let me hex you?"

Hermione sat down on one of the ottomans. "Yes."

"Why?"

"It seemed like an expedient way to get past this."

"An expedient way… you're unbelievable. Just standing there doesn't help anything. You have to run around throwing hexes at each other and yelling and then eventually something funny happens and you end up laughing. You can't just stand there. That only makes it worse."

"If you say so," Hermione said.

Ginny frowned at her.

Hermione sighed. "Ginny, I'm an only child from a Muggle household. How exactly am I supposed to know this stuff?"

"Well, you went to school."

"Yes, and do you ever recall me participating in anything like that?"

"Well…no, but surely you must have seen it."

"I did, but I didn't really understand it. The rules seem very complicated."

"Rules?"

"Yes, I could never suss out which spells were too much and which spells weren't enough. It seemed better not to participate. I didn't want to hurt anybody."

Ginny gave her a look of undisguised pity. "You and Harry are a lot alike in some ways, you know?"

Hermione smiled. "I know. He could never sort that stuff out either, but he had Ron to use as a guide. Unfortunately, Ron wasn't allowed in the girls dorms."

Ginny chuckled. "Believe me when I tell you that was not unfortunate."

Hermione laughed.


	20. Bad Company

The next day, Hermione went back to Hogwarts to check on the DADA professor, take her charms exam, and schedule her Arithmancy exam. McGonagall informed her that Professor Horak had made a full recovery and asked her to please make her remaining exams less eventful. Hermione assured her that she'd try. She took a very anti-climactic charms exam and was done by lunch. Ginny was in class, so Hermione walked down to Hogsmeade to have lunch at the Three Broomsticks. She ordered a Butter Beer and a Cornish pasty at the counter and took a table in the back. Luckily, it was after the regular lunch rush, so the place wasn't crowded and no one particularly noticed her, which was a relief. She found, if she put her hair in a braid and kept her face down, she could usually go about unnoticed, as long as she wasn't with Ron and Harry.

She was sipping her Butter Beer and waiting for the pasty when Draco appeared at her table. His eyes were red rimmed and he looked as pale and thin as he had at Hogwarts.

"May I join you?" he asked, taking a seat without waiting for her response.

Annoyed, Hermione noticed his hands were trembling as he set down.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm fine. I'm just not sleeping very well and I was wondering if you might help."

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Which is to say…" He cleared his throat and leaned forward. In a low voice he said, "When I read in the papers about you having Cruciatus Syndrome…I thought…it's just…well…you seem fine."

"I am fine."

"Yes," Draco said. "But how are you fine?"

"I'm—" she leaned toward him and whispered, "Are you saying they tortured you too?"

He looked down at his hands. "I just need to sleep, but I'm afraid to sleep. How are you doing it? Please, just tell me."

Hermione sat back, shocked for a moment. Then she pulled a piece of parchment and a quill and some ink out of her bag. She wrote down Healer Gimshine's name and slid it across the table to Draco. "Talk to this healer. He can help you figure out what triggers the episodes so you know what to avoid and can get some sleep."

"Can't you just tell me what to avoid?"

Hermione shook her head. "It's different for everyone. What I have to do isn't likely to help you."

"But—"

The waiter sent her Cornish pasty soaring over to her. Hermione pulled the plate out of the air and handed it to Draco. "Eat this. You look as though you need it a lot more than I do."

"I don't want your lunch."

"Eat it," she said, standing. "You need your strength. And get yourself some chocolate. It helps. Send an owl to Gimshine. He can help you."

Draco nodded. He picked up the pasty as she walked away.

xxx

That evening at dinner Hermione told Ron and Harry about running into Draco in the Three Broomsticks.

Harry set his fork down. "No wonder he looked so bad when we were working on the school."

"You should see him now," Hermione said. "He looks like death warmed over."

"When do you suppose they tortured him?" Ron said.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know, probably after we escaped as punishment for letting us go."

"Lucius looked pretty bad when we got there. I wonder if they hadn't already had a go at him," Ron said.

Harry shrugged. "Take up with monsters…"

Hermione sighed. "I know, but I felt bad for him today. I gave him Gimshine's name. I hope he contacts him."

"Why wouldn't he?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. I got the feeling he thought I'd cracked it somehow and I was going to give him a spell or a potion recipe."

"Oh," Ron said. "Wouldn't that be nice?"

Hermione squeezed his hand. "Yes, it would. Anyone for a cup of tea?" She stood and started clearing the dishes.

"I'll have one," Harry said. "I have loads of work to do."

"Not me," Ron said. "I'm heading out. I told George I'd help him and Angelina with inventory at the shop."

xxx

It was late that night when Ron got home.

Hermione was sound asleep when he opened the bedroom door and he stood and watched her sleeping for a moment. Asleep she brought to mind the image of the little girl he'd known so long ago and he felt a rush of nostalgia and a wave of panic. What were they doing? Were they really living together in her parents' house with Harry? Seriously? When had that happened? When had they gotten old enough to be in this situation? But then when had they ever been in age appropriate situations? Hadn't it always been like this since he first met Harry and Hermione? Wasn't it always full-steam ahead?

Now as he watched Hermione sleeping he suddenly felt very out of his depth, like a kid playing at being a man, playing house here with Hermione and playing cops and robbers at Auror training with Harry.

He sat on the desk chair and began untying his shoes. He wondered if his dad ever felt this way. After all, when his dad was Ron's age, he already had Bill on the way. To Ron, his father had always seemed to know what he was doing, but now Ron wondered if maybe his father had just seemed that way because Ron had been too young to know the difference. Or maybe that was how you became a man. You just pretended to be one until one day you woke up and you were one.

He slid out of his clothes and slipped in next to Hermione. She stirred momentarily and then settled back to sleep on her side. Ron ran his hand lightly over her hip. Well, ready or not, he was in it now and he wouldn't trade it.

xxx

Late Thursday afternoon, Hermione was setting her bag down in the study when she heard the Floo open in the fireplace. She could tell from the way he stomped in that Ron was in a mood.

"Hullo," she said.

Ron grunted and began pulling his cloak off.

"Hullo," Harry said. He cut his eyes at Ron and made a face that clearly told Hermione it had been a bad day at training. "How was your day?"

"Good. I got my first two N.E.W.T scores, for DADA and charms."

"You already took your charms exam?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Yesterday."

"Did you knock anyone unconscious doing it?"

Hermione smiled. "Not this time."

"Well," Harry said, hanging his cloak on the coat rack, "there will be other exams."

"So," Ron said loudly. "Perfect score then?"

"Yeah," Hermione said softly.

"That's just great then. You're bloody brilliant. You both are." He glared at them angrily. "Peas in a pod."

"Did you need help with something, Ron?" Hermione asked. "I could…"

"No!" Ron shouted. "I don't need your bloody help. I'm not a complete moron, you know!" He stomped out the back door slamming it behind him.

"Sorry about that," Harry said. "One of the instructors today said he thought Ron would be further along after all the time with me."

"Oh."

"He's loads better than anyone else in the course," Harry said.

"Except you."

"Yeah, except me."

Hermione sighed. "Well, since he's clearly in no mood to talk to me, I think I'll go to the market. We're out of cream."

Harry put his things away and then changed. Ron was still in the backyard, so Harry got them both a beer and walked out there. Ron was chasing garden gnomes and flinging them as far as he could when he caught one. He stopped when he saw Harry.

"I hate those bloody things," he grumbled. "Look what they've done to the roses! What are gnomes doing here anyway? This is a Muggle house."

Harry handed him a beer. "This hasn't been a Muggle house for a while now Ron. No electricity, no phone lines, it's all magic now."

Ron flopped down on the ground, all the fight drained out of him. He rubbed his eyes. "I am so tired of not measuring up."

"Oh, come on, Ron," Harry said. "You're better than all those other guys."

"But I'm never better than you. I'm never even as good as you."

Harry frowned at him. "Who cares if I learn defensive spells faster than you. It comes with the scar."

"I know mate. I'm sorry." Ron took a swig of his beer. "You know what I kept thinking today when I couldn't get that paralyzing blast spell down?"

Harry sat down on the ground across from him. "What?"

"If I'd only known it in the woods, we could have taken those Snatchers. They wouldn't have gotten us. They couldn't have hurt her."

"Ron—"

"She deserves better than me Harry. At eighteen she could do double side-along Apparition. A lot of witches and wizards twice her age can't do that. A lot of them can't even do a single side along. I still have to concentrate just to Apparate myself."

"Yeah, me too," Harry said. "She did Splinch you that time though."

"Out of a double jump," Ron said defensively. "A double jump from the Ministry to Grimmauld Place to the middle of nowhere. And she got you there in one piece and that's the most important thing. Even under pressure she gets it done. She'd walk through this Auror training like there was nothing to it."

"Not so," Harry said. "She's pathetic on a broom and I'm pretty sure she'd suck at hand-to-hand combat next week. Hermione's not exactly athletic."

"Who cares? She's got me for that. And let's face it, why would she fly when she can Apparate like that?"

"I think the point there is that she's got you. She loves you, you great berk. Who knows why? Who knows why women do anything? You had a bad day. You'll get it tomorrow and you'll get it before any of the other guys do. You're a hell of a wizard Ron. You're just in bad company to always know it."

Ron chuckled at that. He finished his beer and went to stand. "I should go apologize."

"She went to the market," Harry said. "Only for cream though. She should be back soon. But while we're on the subject, when you said the most important thing was getting me there in one piece. You know you two have got to stop thinking like that."

"What?" Ron said.

"Protecting me isn't the most important thing anymore. That's all over."

Ron snorted. "I might be able to manage that eventually, but good luck with Hermione."

Harry blew out a long slow breath. "Yeah."

xxx

Hermione was walking out of the market in Diagon Alley when she ran into Neville. He was with a group heading toward the Leaky Cauldron. "Hermione!" He waved.

"Neville, how are you?"

"Good," he grinned. He called to his friends, "I'll catch you up." Turning back to Hermione, he said, "I just got back from a collecting expedition."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's the time of year to pull glowing lichen on Skye."

She smiled at his excitement. "Sounds great, Neville."

"I actually wanted to talk to you," he looked back over his shoulder at the group going into the pub. "Could I stop by sometime?"

"Come around tonight if you like or tomorrow if that's better."

"Tonight works. I'm just grabbing dinner with this lot, so in a couple hours?"

"Sure, see you then." She told him her Floo key and headed home.

xxx

Harry was fixing dinner when Hermione got back from the market.

She put the cream in the icebox. "Does Ron still have his wand in a knot?" she asked.

"I don't think it's quite as knotted. He's having a beer in the back."

Hermione reached in the fridge for a bottle of Dragon Scale. "How long 'til dinner?"

"Five minutes or so."

She popped the lid off the beer. "Once more into the breach."

Harry smiled. "Chin up."

xxx

Ron had his wand in one hand and a beer in the other. A spell book was open on the ground and he was clearly trying to get the hand position right. He looked up when he heard the back door open. "I can't get this. What am I doing wrong?"

Hermione took a sip of beer and then picked up the spell book. She read through the spell. "I'm not sure. I don't know this one."

Ron made a face.

"I don't know everything Ron. I'd have to work through it to try and figure it out. What did the instructor say was wrong?"

"He said I had my hand wrong. He said I needed to flip it at the end when I said Expello Pratrificus!" A blast of light left his wand and six garden gnomes fell over.

His jaw dropped and then he grinned. "You're brilliant!"

"I didn't do anything."

"I just feel smarter when you're around."

"You're barmy."

He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him for a passionate kiss. She didn't resist. He might be mental, but she loved him anyway.

Ron came out of the kiss and took a deep breath, then blurted, "Let's get married."

Hermione laughed. "What? You've lost your mind."

"I'm serious."

"No, you're not."

"I am." He let her go.

"What? I'm only nineteen. You're only eighteen," she said, still smiling.

"So? Mum was eighteen when she got married and dad was nineteen."

"My mum was twenty-eight when she got married. My dad was thirty-four."

He scowled at her. "Thirty-four? What happened to his first wife?"

"He didn't have a first wife. I mean, my mother is his first wife."

"Well, no wonder they only had one kid. You have to start earlier than that if you're going to have seven."

"There is nothing wrong with having one kid. Seven! Did you say seven?" Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Well, yeah. Don't you want kids?"

"I don't want seven!"

"Why not?"

"I don't really fancy the idea of being pregnant for most of a decade."

Ron stepped back, clearly stricken. "So, you don't want to marry me?"

"I didn't say that. I just don't want to marry you right now."

Harry stuck his head out the back door. "Soup's on." Ron and Hermione were staring at each other grim faced. "Whenever you're ready. No rush."

Ron shook his head. "Let's just go in."

"Ron—"

"I don't want to talk about this right now. I'm hungry. Let's eat."

xxx

"So, how was your charms exam," Harry said to Hermione as he ladled out beef stew.

Hermione shrugged. "Ridiculously simple."

"How do you mean?" Harry asked. "Aren't N.E.W.T.s supposed to be the worst."

"Generally, yes, but Flitwick just asked me to list the charms I could do. I started but he stopped me after a couple of minutes and then told me to perform the ten most difficult charms I know, so I did. He told me I was outstanding and sent me on my way. I was done in less than an hour."

"Good day then," Harry said.

"Yes. Oh," Hermione said, "And I ran into Neville coming out of the market. He's coming by tonight."

"Hey, that's great!" Harry said, desperate to lighten the mood.

Ron grunted his approval.

"What's he been up to?" Harry asked.

"He said something about an expedition to gather glowing lichen." She looked at Ron who was shoveling food into his mouth at an alarming rate.

"I guess he's sticking with Herbology then," Harry said.

"Looks like," Hermione agreed.

Ron finished the last of his stew and stood. "I'm going to go back out and work on spells. Let me know when he gets here."

Hermione watched as he walked out the door.

"You two all right?" Harry asked. "He's not still mad about Scotland."

"No," Hermione said. "This is something else." She didn't elaborate and Harry didn't pry.

They finished eating in silence. After dinner Hermione cleaned up the kitchen and Harry went into the living room to read one of his Auror texts and wait for Ginny to arrive. Hermione filled the sink with soapy water and cast a charm for the sponge to wash the dishes. She stood at the back door and watched Ron cast spell after spell in the backyard. When she heard Neville come in through the Floo, she knocked on the window to draw Ron's attention. He nodded and picked up his spell book. She opened the door for him, but he barely acknowledged her as he stepped into the kitchen, dropping his book on the table before going into the parlor. Hermione closed the kitchen door, stung by the brush off.

"Neville!" Ron said and the two shook hands warmly. "How are you?"

"Hullo, Neville," Hermione said, smiling. "Have a seat, would you like something to drink. We've got ale."

"Oh," Neville said, taking a seat on one of the sofas. "I think I've had enough ale for tonight. Do you have any pumpkin juice?"

"Of course," Hermione said. She pulled her wand and flicked it at the coffee table. A tray with four glasses and a pitcher of pumpkin juice appeared. She poured one for Neville and handed it to him. "Ron?"

He shook his head.

"I'll take one," Harry said.

She handed him one.

"So, Neville," Harry said. "Hermione tells us you've been on a collecting trip."

"Yes, on Skye. Amazing place. We had to do all the collecting at night. It's the only time you can tell the glowing lichen from the regular stuff."

"Harry and I were out there one night last year," Hermione said. "The winds are fierce."

Neville chuckled, "That they are. Amazing scenery though and there are a lot of magical plants in the Outer Hebrides."

Hermione nodded. "I collected a couple of potion ingredients there."

"There're loads," Neville said.

"Well, I didn't have much time," Hermione said, "And I don't have your encyclopedic knowledge of the subject either."

Neville blushed at the complement. He took another sip of his juice and looked around at the three of them. "So, you're all staying here?"

"It was my parents' house," Hermione said.

"Hermione was kind enough to offer me a room." Harry said.

"I still live at the Burrow," Ron said firmly.

Shocked, Hermione looked at him.

"Of course, of course," Neville said. "Wouldn't be right otherwise."

"Right," Ron said, glaring grimly at Hermione.

"I understand you guys are training with the Aurors now," Neville said, seemingly oblivious to the tension in the room. "Great group, the Aurors."

"Yeah," Harry said.

"You know, I worked with them for a couple of weeks rounding up Death Eaters right after the battle. They asked me to stay on and take the course."

"Not for you then?" Hermione said.

Neville shook his head. "No, I'm more of a plant man."

"So," Harry said. "What brings you out tonight?"

Neville cleared his throat. "Well, I ran into Luna in Hogsmeade the other day and she happened to mention that Ollivander told her that Hermione had gotten a new wand to replace the one that belonged to that monster."

Hermione looked down at her hands. "Yes."

"Do you still have it?"

"Her wand?" Hermione asked, looking up.

Neville nodded.

Hermione glanced back at Ron. His jaw was tightly clenched. "No. I destroyed it."

Neville sighed. "You're sure."

"She cast the killing curse at it," Ron said, glaring at her again.

"And then Incendio," Harry added.

"It's gone," Hermione said.

"I would've liked to have seen that," Neville said.

"I'm sorry, Neville, if I'd known, I would have given it to you to destroy."

"That's okay. I'm just glad it's gone." He smiled and looked at Harry. "So, I understand you and Ginny are back together."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, for a while now."

"That Ginny," Neville said, "prettiest girl in Gryffindor."

Ron snorted.

Neville glanced at Hermione. "No offense."

"None taken. I'm not blind."

Neville smiled. "You know who else is great? Hannah Abbott. Did you know she's studying to be a healer?"

"I hadn't heard that," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Neville said. "I ran into her tonight at the Leaky Cauldron. She's working there while she continues her studies." He grinned. "I asked her out."

"What'd she say?" Harry asked.

"She said yes." Neville laughed. "Go figure."

xxx

As soon as Neville left, Ron announced he was going to bed. He stomped upstairs, clearly still upset. Hermione watched him go, before turning to Harry. "I'm going to go work on my Arithmancy. I've got an exam tomorrow." She went into the study, closing the doors behind her.

The Floo flashed green and Ginny stepped out of the fireplace still wearing her Quidditch gear.

"Hullo," Harry said, standing. "You're late tonight."

Ginny kissed him.

He loved the feel of her. He was so glad she was finally there.

"I can't stay," she said, pulling out of the kiss. "I've only got five minutes to get back."

"What?"

"I've got a really early practice tomorrow, and it's already late. McGonagall is being weird. The only reason I got permission to come at all was so I could grab my potion supplies."

"Oh," Harry said. "That's…"

She kissed him again. "I know." She hurried to the study and knocked on the door.

"Yes," Hermione said.

Ginny went in, explained the situation and grabbed her potion supplies. "I'll see you Sunday night."

She kissed Harry again, quick on the lips, before ducking back into the fireplace. Disappointed, he saw no reason to stay up, so he went to bed.

xxx

When Hermione had finished writing out all her number charts she decided to go to bed. Unsure of what she'd find when she got there, she made her way up to the attic. Ron was dressed in pajamas, asleep on his side, with his face toward the wall and his back toward Hermione's side of the bed. She slipped out of her clothes and slid in beside him.


	21. Knowing

Hermione woke the next morning when Ron got out of bed. He adjusted himself when he stood up and she decided to offer an olive branch. "I could help you with that, if you'd like."

He frowned at her. "No thanks."

"Ron," she sighed. "Can we please talk about this?"

"I don't want to."

"I don't understand. We're having such a great time. Why do we have to change things now?"

"A great time? A great time!" He turned to leave, reconsidered and turned back to face her. "A great time sounds like a party."

"Well, it hasn't exactly been a party, but it's been mostly good, right?"

"A good time sounds temporary Hermione. Just a laugh until you're on to the next thing."

"Temporary?" She held out her hand and her dressing gown flew into it. "Temporary. For Merlin's sake Ron, I've loved you since I was literally a child. How is that temporary? Getting to her feet, she slipped on her robe and cinched it tightly around her waist.

"Oh, please," he said. "You dated other guys."

"Viktor, that bore McLaggen once, and a few Muggle boys during summer hols. That hardly qualifies me as some kind of fickle tart."

"You dated Muggles?" Ron recoiled.

"So?"

"So, what do you mean so? How many guys have you been with?" He yanked open the door and stormed downstairs with her hot on his heels.

"What possible business is that of yours? At least I wasn't groping them in the common room in front of all our friends."

The mention of Lavender sent him into orbit. He still felt bad about the way he'd ended it with her, and after her horrible death by Greyback at Hogwarts there was no way to ever make it up to her. "Oh," he said, turning on Hermione in the parlor. "And how am I to know how far you took things with Viktor or McLaggen or those Muggles. You could've had sex with any or all of them. I don't know."

She slapped him hard across the face. "You certainly do know!" She pulled her wand out and he winced away from her, but instead of hexing him she Disapparated.

He realized Harry was sitting on one of the sofas holding a cup of coffee and gaping at him.

Ron glared at him. "What!"

"You're an idiot," Harry said quietly.

"What?"

"Ron," Harry said. "Didn't you pop her cherry?"

Ron pushed his fingers back through his hair. "Bloody hell." He stormed back upstairs. A few minutes later he came back downstairs, considerably calmer. "Did she come back?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head. "I thought she went upstairs."

"No, she's not up there. Where could she have gone? This is her house. All she had on was her dressing gown. She wasn't even wearing slippers."

"I don't know, mate."

"Maybe she's with Ginny," Ron said.

"You think she Apparated to Hogsmeade and walked up to Hogwarts barefoot in nothing but a robe."

"No, I reckon not."

"Maybe she went to the Burrow." Harry suggested.

"You think she showed up at my parents' house, half dressed and mad at me."

"Good point," Harry said.

"I don't understand why she's not back here yet."

Harry looked at his watch. "We're due at the Ministry in a few minutes Ron. I'm sure she's fine. Hermione is a lot of things, but stupid isn't any of them."

Ron rubbed a hand across his chin. "Bloody hell."

xxx

Grimmauld Place was the only place Hermione could think to go. She cast the spell to reveal the door and stormed up the front steps. The curtains were open on Mrs. Black's portrait, so the minute Hermione stepped inside, the painting began screaming, "Mudblood thief, Mudblood thief in the house." Hermione pulled her wand, but Kreacher appeared in the hall and the curtains closed, silencing Mrs. Black.

Hermione looked at the old elf. "Hello, Kreacher."

"Miss," he said, looking at her bare feet.

Hermione cinched her dressing gown a little tighter.

"What can I do for Miss?"

Hermione sighed. "I'd like a drink, if it's not too much trouble and perhaps a bun or something to eat."

Kreacher snapped his fingers and handed her a bottle of ale and a small plate with a Chelsea bun on it.

"Thank you," Hermione said, blinking back tears.

Kreacher stood there.

"Are you living here alone? I thought you were at Hogwarts."

"Kreacher has an obligation to the house Miss."

"Does Harry know you're here? You shouldn't have to stay here if you don't want to."

"Kreacher is fine Miss." With that, the old elf disappeared.

Hermione took her ale and bun into the parlor and sat down at the piano. She played through _Für Elise_ and _Clair de Lune_ before she felt calm enough to eat. Ron could be such a pillock sometimes. She ate half the bun and drank part of the ale before taking the remains down to the kitchen. "Kreacher," she called.

The elf stepped out of his cupboard. "Miss."

"I have to go. Thank you so much for the hospitality."

Kreacher nodded.

When she popped back to Heathgate, Ron and Harry were already gone. Relieved, she went upstairs to shower and change for her exam.

xxx

It was later than usual when Ron and Harry finished training for the day. Ron stopped Harry as he raised his wand to Apparate. "I'm going to go back to the Burrow for a bit. It's been awhile since I've seen Mum and Dad."

"What about Hermione?"

"I sent an owl to Ginny on our first break. Hermione showed up for her Arithmancy exam. She's fine."

"Oh."

"So, I'll be off," Ron said glumly.

"Right." Harry said. "See you."

xxx

Harry was sitting in the parlor reading when Hermione got home.

He looked up from his book when she stepped out of the fireplace.

"Where's Ron?" she said.

"He went to the Burrow."

Hermione felt her stomach twist. "Is he coming back?"

Harry closed his book. "He didn't say."

"Did he take his stuff?" Her voice tightened.

Harry looked at her sympathetically. "He didn't move out, if that's what you're asking."

Hermione closed her eyes and dropped down on to the sofa. "This is a nightmare." She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Where did you go this morning?"

She moved her hand. "Grimmauld Place. Since I was only wearing my dressing gown I didn't have a lot of options."

"How was it?"

"The same. Kreacher is back there. Did you know that?"

"No. I thought he was at Hogwarts."

Not anymore. It's sad that he's rattling around in that big house all by himself. He actually seemed almost happy to see me."

"I guess I should talk to him."

"That'd be nice."

Harry sighed. "You want to clue me in on what happened between you and Ron?"

A single tear slipped down her cheek. "He wants to marry me."

"Oh," Harry said, moving over to sit next to her. "I thought he was going to wait until after training to ask you."

Hermione glared at him. "You knew? And you didn't think to clue me in?"

He shrugged. "I told you, you should talk to him about the future. Honestly, I thought you'd be happy."

"Happy? I'm to be happy?" She said, clearly anguished.

"Yeah," Harry said meekly.

"I haven't even finished my exams. I'm only nineteen. We've been together for what? A few months. Not to mention, I have this bloody syndrome where I sometimes end up catatonic for a period of hours. Does any of that sound like I'm ready to get married?"

"He's a wizard, Hermione. He's sees it as fated and I know your living situation weighs heavily on him."

"He doesn't have to live here," Hermione said contritely.

"He's not leaving you."

She glared at him. "He's left me before."

Harry sighed. "He left us then, not just you, and you know he wasn't himself."

"He left me. I don't recall you running after him in the night screaming his name."

"Hermione."

"It was humiliating and one of the most painful things that's ever happened to me."

Harry paused on that last bit, given her history, that wasn't an insignificant thing to say. "But he came back."

"I know. And I love him. I do. Things are going so well for us. Why does he have to go and change everything now?"

"Ron's trying to do right by you. What Hagrid said cut him deep, deeper than you know."

"Right now, I feel very much like a Muggle."

Harry chuckled. "I know, but you're not one."

She started to cry.

"Oh come on now, none of that." He put his arm across her shoulder and she leaned into him and wept against his chest.

xxx

Ron's parents were in the parlor when he arrived at the Burrow. His mother was thrilled to see him and put the kettle on and set out some biscuits on a tray while Ron and his father sat at the kitchen table.

"What brings you out on a weeknight, son? Everything all right?"

"Yeah, dad, I just hadn't seen you two in a while."

His mother cooed and hugged him from behind.

His father looked at him somewhat skeptically. "How are Hermione and Harry doing?"

"Fine. Harry's brilliant at training and Hermione just sat for her third N.E.W.T. today."

"And how is training going for you dear," his mother said, coming to the table with the teapot."

"Good. I'm not Harry, but I'm second in our class."

"Good for you Ron!" His father said, clapping him on the shoulder. "That's fantastic."

Ron gave them a weak smile as his mother handed him a cup of tea. "What's the matter, dear?" she said, putting her hand on his forearm.

"I asked Hermione to marry me," he said glumly.

His parents looked at him.

"She doesn't seem too keen on the idea," he added.

"Oh," his mother said. "That doesn't sound right."

"Well, Mum, whether it sounds right or not, she's not up for it, marriage, children, any of it."

"She said no?" His father asked, concern wrinkling his brow.

"She said she didn't want to marry me right now and she's totally against having seven kids."

His mother made a kind of strangled whoop noise that Ron had never heard before. "You told her you wanted seven children?"

"Well, yeah. What's wrong with that?"

His parents looked at each other.

"No one gets married planning to have seven children Ron," his mother said warmly. "You probably scared the poor girl to death."

"Best to plan each child as you go, son. When you get a chance to plan, that is."

"She probably wants to finish school first, dear."

"And you're not even done with your training," his father added. "Not to mention, she's Muggle-born. Many Muggles marry late son. I know. I got an O in Muggle Studies."

Ron looked at them dumbfounded. "I know you don't like that we're living together."

His father held up his hands. "True. It's not ideal."

"But she's not well, Ron. It's not like we expect you to abandon her when she can go petrified at any moment," his mother said sympathetically.

Ron thought it best not to correct his mother about the specifics of Hermione's condition. "Course not," he said.

"And let's be honest," his father said. "We knew when the three of you went off on your own that you and Hermione would likely…"

His mother patted his hand. "It's not the way we wanted things to be for you or Hermione, Ron."

"But," his father continued as though they'd discussed the matter thoroughly, "you two have been in rather unique circumstances for a long time now."

Ron felt like he didn't know these two people at all. Where were his parents? He nodded dumbly. "So you're all right with it then?"

"For now, dear. Take some time. Catch your breath. That's likely all Hermione wants to do."

"All right then. We will be married though."

"Of course, you will, son."

Ron stared down at the cup in his hands. "Thanks for the tea, Mum, but I should probably be getting back."

Both of his parents smiled and nodded at him.

He used the Floo to get back to Heathgate. He was entirely too confused to Apparate safely.

xxx

When Ron stepped out of the fireplace into the parlor, he found Harry and Hermione sitting on one of the sofas. Harry's arm was around her shoulders. She had clearly been crying. He looked as though he'd rather be somewhere else, anywhere else.

"Hullo," Ron said sheepishly.

Harry removed his arm from Hermione's shoulder and stood. "Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm knackered. Off to bed." He all but ran upstairs.

Hermione kept her head down and didn't say anything.

Ron flopped down on the cushion next to her and stretched his long legs out in front of him. "It's been a shit day."

Hermione nodded and wiped at the tears on her face with the heel of her hand.

"Apparently," he said, "I'm a nutter."

"That's okay. I think like a Muggle."

Ron couldn't help but chuckle at that. "My parent's think we started sleeping together when we went looking for the Horcruxes with Harry."

"What?"

"They act like it was some kind of grand adventure full of action and romance," Ron said in disbelief.

"There was some action," Hermione conceded.

"As I recall, it was a lot of tedious research punctuated by moments of abject terror."

"I think that's a realistic summary." Hermione said. "I also remember it as being particularly painful and frustrating."

"And cold and wet," Ron added.

"To be fair, though," Hermione said, "we did leave out a lot when we told them about it later." She smiled. "But only the most gruesome and boring parts."

"Yeah," Ron said. "Which it seems everyone filled in with sexy fun time."

Hermione snorted. "I wish."

Ron put his arm around her hip and slid her closer to him. "You and me both."

She ran her hand over his left arm. "You were so badly hurt after I Splinched you."

"You saved me. And Harry. Besides, it wasn't so much the Splinching as it was that bloody locket."

"I hated that wretched, evil, little thing."

Ron kissed her forehead. "We all did." He sighed. "As for this morning, I don't know what I was on about. I know none of those other guys mattered and that you certainly didn't—"

She pulled his head down for a kiss, which turned into a full-on snog with her on her knees straddling his legs. When she began unbuttoning her shirt. He stilled her hands.

"Wait, has it been twenty-four hours since your charms exam?"

She pressed her forehead to his and let out a frustrated growl. "Yes. And only Arithmancy today. Eight unbelievable hours of it."

Ron grinned. "Well, all right then, but at least let's go upstairs before Harry catches us again." _Oops._ He hadn't meant to say 'again.'

Hermione sat back on his knees. Her shirt was partially open displaying a very pretty demi-cup bra that made her breasts look even more enticing.

"When did he catch us the first time?" She said crossly.

"Uh," Ron couldn't think. His erection was pressing painfully against his fly. And her breasts were right there.

"When?" she insisted.

"In the library the other day," he said meekly.

She popped off his lap as if on springs. "No. Oh my..." she covered her face with her hands. "I'm never going to be able to look him in the eye again." Ron gave her an apologetic look.

She made a strangled cry of frustration, and ran upstairs.

Ron awkwardly adjusted himself and followed her.

When he reached their bedroom, Hermione was pacing.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she hissed as he walked in.

"Because I knew you'd react like this."

"You didn't even slow down."

"I was almost finished. What did you want me to do? Pull out and say, 'Hermione Harry's just seen me shagging you across this table. Let's go out there and make this incredibly awkward for everyone.' It was an accident. He didn't want to discuss it, and neither did I."

"I don't want to discuss it. Certainly not with Harry." She put a hand over her eyes again. "How embarrassing."

Ron shrugged.

She frowned at him. "Oh, I suppose you feel like a big stud now."

Ron cupped his crotch. "I am a pretty big stud."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh, but then got serious. "I really do want to marry you, you know, just not right now. I feel as though I haven't been able to—"

"Catch your breath?" Ron finished for her.

"Yes. With everything that's happened. It's too much."

"I know," Ron said, taking her in his arms. "I just want to do right by you, Hermione. I don't want to be sneaking around like a couple of kids. You mean more to me than that."

She rested her forehead against his chest. "I know, but no one's sneaking, Ron. This is our life right now. Can't that be okay?"

"And if the _Prophet_ gets wind of our living arrangements?"

"Then they paint me as a scarlet woman. It isn't as if they haven't done that before and I'm still here."

"I don't want that."

She stepped back from him. "It's not as if it will really reflect on you anyway. I'll be the Mudblood tramp leading your pureblood perfection astray."

"That's my point," Ron said grimly.

"No. I'm not rushing into a marriage I'm not ready for because of other people's prejudices. Didn't we just fight a war about that?"

Ron sat down on the edge of the bed and pressed his fingers against his eyelids. She was exasperating. "Yes."

"And we're really going to have to negotiate on the number of children."

Ron smiled. "How about we plan that as we go."

"That sounds reasonable." Hermione said. She walked over to stand between his legs.

He took her hands in his. "How about this? Why don't we get engaged after I finish training and you're done with exams, but we'll set a date some other time, when you're ready."

"Would that make you feel better?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Loads."

"Then we'll do that." She bent down and kissed him and he finished unbuttoning her shirt and slid his hands inside to pull her closer.

When she broke the kiss, Ron looked her in the eye. "I hate fighting with you."

She nodded. "Me too."

xxx

Downstairs, Harry decided that he didn't really feel up to going to Grimmauld Place, so he called Kreacher's name instead. True to form, the old elf appeared in front of him. "Master Harry, sir," he said. "What can Kreacher do for you?"

"I thought you were at Hogwarts, but Hermione tells me she saw you at Grimmauld Place this morning."

"Yes," Kreacher said, his eyes shifting uncomfortably.

"Were you not happy at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Kreacher doesn't care for noisy kiddies."

"Oh."

"After the battle, Kreacher returned home."

"I see." Harry considered the situation. "Do you want your freedom Kreacher? I can make you a free elf like Dobby was, if you like."

"Is Master Harry unhappy with Kreacher's work?"

"No, of course not." Harry cleared his throat. "You're a fine elf. You do excellent work. I just thought you might want to be free to do whatever free elves do."

"Only free elf Kreacher knew worked at Hogwarts."

"Ah," Harry said. "I see. Look, I know you love Grimmauld Place, but if you don't want to live there alone, I suppose you could work here."

Kreacher looked around derisively. "In the mudblood's house?"

Harry gritted his teeth. "Don't call her that."

Kreacher shrank back from him. "Kreacher is sorry." He reached for a book to hit himself, but Harry caught his arm.

"Don't. Maybe it's a bad idea anyway."

Kreacher looked at him with undisguised surprise. "Kreacher could make dinner," the old elf said.

"What? You mean right now?"

The elf looked at the ceiling. "There are hungry people about."

xxx

Upstairs, Ron was lying on his back and Hermione had her head on his chest. She was absentmindedly circling his belly button with her finger. Her stomach growled loudly and Ron laughed.

"Hungry?" He said.

"Starved. I haven't had anything to eat but half a Chelsea bun today."

"And where did you have that exactly?"

She told him about going to Grimmauld Place.

Ron reached over her and took his wand off the nightstand. He cast a cleaning charm on both of them. "Come on, let's get you fed."

When Ron opened the bedroom door, the aroma of baked chicken came wafting up the stairs. "That smells fantastic," Hermione said behind him. "What's Harry making?"

"I don't know, but I want some," Ron said, heading down the stairs.

When they reached the kitchen Kreacher was placing a platter of chicken cordon bleu on the table. There was already wine, a large salad and a basket of rolls waiting.

"Kreacher," Hermione said. "What are you doing here?"

"Master Potter and his friends needed dinner."

"We've needed dinner before," Ron said.

Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

"Kreacher offered to cook," Harry said.

"Well, I'm so glad he did," Ron said enthusiastically. "This looks great."

xxx

That night, full of Kreacher's excellent cooking, Ron and Hermione both fell into a deep sleep. Sometime in the early morning, Ron dreamed of Malfoy manner again, but this time it wasn't Hermione's screaming that woke him, but Greyback talking of tasting her smooth flesh. Bellatrix saying he could have the Mudblood if he wanted her. Then he was at Hogwarts looking down at Lavender's dead body, her throat torn, and then Lavender became Hermione. He cried out, "No!" and sat up in bed.

Hermione stirred beside him and sat up. "You're okay," she said, touching his arm.

He looked at her, still panting from the adrenaline rush. He pressed his forehead to hers.

"Malfoy Manor?" she asked.

He nodded.

"I'm okay," she said. "I'm right here. Come on, let's go back to sleep."

They slid down in the bed, still facing each other. She kissed him softly on the lips. "We're okay."

"That's the most scared I've ever been in my life," he whispered.

Hermione considered. "That's the most pain I've ever been in," she said, quietly, "but I was more scared after Godric's Hollow."

Ron stared at her. He'd never heard her say that before. "Really?"

She nodded. "I really thought Harry was going to die, and I would be stuck in the woods alone. I didn't know what to do, where to go, if he died and everything was lost. At Malfoy Manor, you kept screaming my name, so I knew you and Harry were still there. It gave me hope, but alone in the woods, I was terrified."

He pulled her closer. "I'm so sorry," he whispered in her ear.

He kissed her and she kissed back, opening her mouth, drawing him in. She moved her leg over his hip, clearly intending to push him on to his back, but he held her leg and kept them on their sides. "Ron?" she whispered.

"Shhh," he said. He reached over her for his wand and whispered, "Prohibere Conceptus." He pushed into her, slowly, never breaking eye contact.

Her breath hitched at the intrusion, but she didn't close her eyes.

The book said this was a slow, loving, intimate position and he thought that's just what they needed right now. She trembled in his arms, so he held her tighter and she clung to him.

For Hermione, the intensity of him looking her in the eye as he slowly moved inside her was almost too much to bear, but she didn't close her eyes or look away. It seemed important to stay with him, to watch and be watched the whole time. This was the longest he'd ever stayed inside her, so when he finally moved his thumb between them, the relief of being able to let go was overwhelming. She shuddered against him and finally looked away, burying her face in his neck.


	22. Auspicious

The next morning Hermione awoke with the feeling that she was being watched. She looked up to see Ron sitting up in bed with his back against the headboard. "You're up early," she said, pulling her hair back.

"Yeah, I've been thinking."

Hermione pushed herself up on one elbow. "About what?"

"Since we're not setting a date, could we get engaged sooner rather than wait for your exams to be done."

"Sure, I guess," Hermione said, sitting up. "Why?"

"It's really the engagement that matters as far as other people are concerned. I mean you have to wait for an auspicious date to get married. It's not like you just do that whenever. We have to wait for our charts to align with each other and the stars, so lots of witches and wizards live together before they get married, but not before they get engaged. In many ways the engagement is the contract."

Hermione sat up. "Oh. Auspicious dates, huh?"

"I know you don't believe in all that, but we're not ignoring the stars on this. It's not done. Mum would have a cow."

Hermione sighed. "Well, we wouldn't want that."

Ron smiled. "Good. Then I'll take care of it."

"Fine," Hermione said, "but if we're paying someone to do our charts, can you make sure they're an Arithmancer, not just some stupid Seer."

Ron kissed her forehead. "Absolutely."

xxx

When Harry walked into the kitchen, Ron was making breakfast and Hermione was pouring tea.

"How is everyone this morning?" Harry said tentatively.

Hermione got another cup out of the cabinet. "Good."

Ron nodded, smiling.

"Okay," Harry said. "So…"

"We're getting engaged," Ron said cheerily.

"Oh?" Harry said, looking at Hermione.

"We're not setting a date right away. We want something auspicious," she said, managing not to roll her eyes.

"Auspicious?"

"Yes, auspicious," Hermione said, handing Harry a plate of eggs. "You know, so the stars are aligned and the tea leaves make pretty pictures and someone draws a chart."

Harry looked at Ron.

"Has to be done, mate."

"Well, alright then," Harry said. _Will wonders never cease?_

"So," Ron said, "I couldn't help but notice Kreacher isn't here."

"Oh, for goodness sake," Hermione grumbled. "One meal and you're already spoiled."

"It's not that," Ron said. "I'm just wondering where he went."

"I sent him back to Grimmauld Place last night. I figured we should probably talk about what we want to do about him."

"Well," Ron said. "I vote we let him make all the meals because he's awesome at it."

"Ron," Hermione chided.

"What? He is!"

Harry sighed. "This isn't really his home though. I hate to drag him out here when all he wants is to be at Grimmauld Place."

"But he's alone there," Hermione said. "That doesn't seem fair either."

"I know. I'd consider moving in there, but that place is so depressing."

Hermione nodded. "It is pretty bleak."

"I don't know," Ron said. "It's actually kind of a great house. It's big, right in London, not far from Diagon Alley. Really, with a good clean and some redecorating it could be great."

"Please Ron," Hermione said. "We put loads of elbow grease in that place and it was still grim."

"Yeah," Ron said, "but Sirius was still alive then."

"What's that got to do with it?" Harry said.

Ron looked at him. "Kreacher belonged to him then and Sirius let the Order have the run of the house, which let's face it, upset Kreacher pretty bad. But, he seems to like you Harry. Have you asked Kreacher to clean the house? Have you told him you want it aired out? Get him some paint, or wallpaper, or whatever and tell him you'd like it redecorated."

Harry sat back in his chair. "You think he'd do that?"

"He's your house elf, Harry. He'll do anything you want."

Hermione frowned. "You should free him."

"I asked him if he wanted to be free. He wasn't interested. He doesn't want to leave Grimmauld Place. That's the most important thing to him."

"Why not free him and then hire him to work there?" Hermione said.

Harry shrugged. "I can ask him."

Ron shook his head. "I can't wait to hear how that goes."

After breakfast, Ron went upstairs to change while Harry and Hermione finished their tea.

"So you're getting engaged?" Harry said.

"Yeah."

"You know there's going to be a huge engagement party, right?"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, don't you remember what a big deal Bill and Fluer's engagement party was?"

Hermione leaned back in her chair. "They're always like that?"

"Oh, yeah. You know the ring won't be a diamond, right?"

"No?"

Harry shook his head. "You'll find diamonds more often in none marital rings. It'll probably be a sapphire or a ruby. Those symbolize love."

"How do you know all this?"

Harry smiled. "I have a book"

"What book?"

" _Magical Customs for the Muggleborn."_

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "I've never heard of that. Where did you get it?"

"It's been banned for years. I ran into Seamus Finnegan the other day and we ended up getting a beer at the Leaky Cauldron. You know his dad is a Muggle."

"I'd heard that."

"Yeah, they managed to get into hiding before the Ministry started rounding people up, but anyway, we were talking about all the cultural differences between the magical and Muggle worlds. He said his dad had a book that his mum had given him after they were married. I said I'd love to read it and he sent it to me by owl post a couple of days ago."

"Do you think he'd let me borrow it when you're done?"

"I don't see why not. Send him a letter."

"I'll do it right now. Are you almost finished reading it?"

"Just about."

"Fantastic."

xxx

A little while later, Ron went into the study to tell Hermione he and Harry were leaving.

Hermione looked up from a large album she'd been flipping through.

"What have you got there?"

"It's my family album. It's one of the things I kept separate from the Obliviate charm."

"Oh," Ron said, taking a seat next to her at the table. "I haven't seen that before."

"I know. It's been in my trunk all this time."

Ron looked at static photos of a young Hermione on a tricycle, at the zoo, and on a swing. "It's weird that Muggle photos don't move."

Hermione closed the book and set it aside. "Yeah, but it's what I have."

"I just wanted to let you know Harry and I are going to go play Quidditch with some of the guys."

"Alright," she said. "I'll be here doing revisions for ancient runes."

Ron grimaced. "Yeah, good luck with that. We'll probably go for drinks after, want to meet us?"

"Sure, send a Patronus when you're done."

"Yep," he said and was off.

Several hours later, when Ron's silvery terrier made his way into the study, Hermione was grateful for the break.

xxx

The Three Broomsticks was full with a festive crowd when she arrived. The evening spun out with drinking and dancing and for the first time in months, Hermione felt her actual age, light-hearted and happy. Ron and Harry were in good moods. Even George was there, laughing, perhaps not quite as often as he used to, but still happier than Hermione had seen him since Fred died.

xxx

Sunday morning all three of them slept late. Hermione came downstairs at eleven. Harry was already up and digging around in the potions cabinet in the study. When he heard them coming downstairs, he shouted for Hermione.

"Don't shout," she muttered, holding her head.

"Where do you keep the hangover potion?"

"In the medicine cabinet in the bathroom," she grumbled. "Ron's getting it."

A few minutes later, looking bright-eyed and right as rain, Ron handed them both a little bottle. He let them both drink it before telling Hermione they were running low.

"I'll brew more today," she said, already feeling much better.

She looked around at the state of the house. There were clothes, books, newspapers, magazines, and parchment strewn everywhere. "This place is a mess."

Ron and Harry looked around.

"Just a little picking up is all it needs," Harry said.

"Couldn't you guys keep the common areas a little neater? Is that too much to ask?"

Harry glanced around. "Fine, we'll clean up after breakfast."

"Okay," Ron said to Hermione, "as long as you clean up the study, because Harry and I aren't the ones that leave that a mess."

"It's not a mess, I have on-going projects."

"We have on-going projects too," Ron protested as he started for the kitchen.

"With your shoes? What is this project? Learning to be a cobbler?"

Harry opened the window to let the owl in with the paper and Pigwidgeon flew in too. "There might be good money in that. Enchanted shoes…hmm." He took the paper from the larger owl and put a knut in it's coin pouch.

"You're hilarious," Hermione grumbled.

Pig flew on to Ron's shoulder. "I don't know," Ron said, giving the tiny owl a treat and taking the letter from his leg. "He might be on to something."

Pig started flapping around the room. Ron had let Ginny keep him with her at school since he could use Hermione's owl, Xerxes, when he needed to send post. "It's for you," Ron said, handing the letter to Harry.

Harry sighed. "I hope this isn't Ginny telling me she's not coming," he said as he unrolled the note. Pig fluttered up and sat on Ron's head.

"Oh, he still loves you," Hermione commented.

Crockshanks leapt to the top of the table to get a better view of the small owl. "Get down," Hermione said, shooing him from the table.

"Uh, oh," Harry said.

"What?" Ron asked as he held his wand to the kettle to boil the water.

"McGonagall is coming with Ginny this morning." He looked at Hermione. "She wants to talk to you."

They all three looked at each other. "She doesn't know you two live here. We've got to clean this up," Hermione said.

"When are they getting here?" Ron asked.

"Now," Harry said, pulling out his wand.

Hermione flicked her wand and everything on the kitchen table flew up and landed in neat stacks.

They could hear someone coming in through the Floo.

"Bollucks," Ron grumbled and Apparated to Hermione's bedroom while Harry Apparated to his own room.

"Hermione," Ginny called from the parlor.

As Hermione passed the foyer, she flicked her wand and Ron and Harry's robes and boots disappeared.

"Ginny, I just got your note. Professor McGonagall, what a nice surprise."

"I'm sorry for the last minute notice," McGonagall said, taking in Hermione's dressing gown and slippers. "But I need to talk to you."

"Of course," Hermione said. "Let me just slip upstairs and get dressed. Ginny could you get Professor McGonagall a cup of tea?"

"That would be lovely," McGonagall said.

Hermione picked up some of the books from one of the sofas. "Have a seat Professor. I'll be right back." She walked up the stairs until she turned the corner and then ran the rest of the way.

Ron was getting dressed and casting spells when she walked in. "What does she want?" he asked. His broom flew into the back of Hermione's closet. His shoes all flew under her bed. His clothes folded themselves neatly and then stacked themselves under her clothes.

"I don't know," Hermione said, tossing the books on her desk and stripping off her dressing gown. "I've got to get back down there."

"How long is she going to be here?"

"I don't know. Do me a favor, when you finish in here, pop down to the empty spare room and make it look like Ginny lives there when she's here, just in case McGonagall asks to see it," she said as she pulled on a pair of jeans. "And then go stay with Harry in his room and Impreturb the door."

"On it," Ron said and Apparated away.

Hermione pulled on a jumper, checked herself in the mirror, cast a couple of spells to tame her hair, and then walked back downstairs.

Professor McGonagall was sitting on one of the sofas flipping through a Quidditch magazine when Hermione walked in. "I didn't know you liked Quidditch, Miss Granger."

"Those are mine," Ginny said as she brought a tea service in from the kitchen. Hermione cleared some books off the coffee table so Ginny could set down the tray.

"I'm sorry the place is such a mess," Hermione said, pushing Ron's shoes under the sofa with her foot as she sat down. "I was planning on picking up this morning after breakfast."

"It's not all your mess anyway," Ginny said. "Plenty of it's mine."

"And Ron and Harry hang out here a lot," Hermione said.

Professor McGonagall smiled tightly. "Of course. I was young once and it's not as if I gave you much notice. I just saw that Ginny was coming here this morning and realized I still hadn't talked to you about the books."

"Books?" Hermione said, as she poured them all a cup of tea.

"Yes. I understand you might have a few rare out-of-print volumes and I was wondering if you might be willing to make copies for Hogwarts. We lost a great number of books in the battle."

"Oh," Hermione said. "I'd be happy to help if I have anything you need."

"Do you have a list of what you own that I could share with Madam Pince? Then she could let you know which ones she'd like copies of."

"I do keep a list. It's in my study."

"I'd like to see your study, if you don't mind," McGonagall said. "I'm always curious about the private places where people work." She sipped her tea. "You can tell a lot about a person from their study. Don't you think?"

Hermione smiled as she stood. "I'm afraid most of what my study will tell you is that I'm untidy." It's just this way.

McGonagall smiled and followed her. Ginny brought up a reluctant rear.

Hermione slid back the pocket doors and was surprised to find the study neater than she'd left it. It was still cluttered with her things, but all the boys' stuff was gone.

McGonagall stepped into the room and looked around. "Very nice Miss Granger." She walked over to the library table and looked at the potions kit that was set up for Ginny's study. "I assume this is where you've been working Miss Weasley."

"Yes." Ginny answered. "Hermione's been a tremendous help."

"I'm glad to hear it," McGonagall said. "I'm still not a hundred percent comfortable with this arrangement, but Professor Slughorn tells me your marks are excellent, so I suppose it's working."

"Ginny's a good student," Hermione said, as she rummaged through the drawers of the library table. "Ah! Here it is." She handed a thick roll of parchment to McGonagall. "That's a list of all my books. Rare items and first editions are noted in the margins."

McGonagall unrolled the first few inches. "Very impressive. I'll have Madam Pince go over this today and get back to you."

"All right," Hermione said.

McGonagall continued looking around the room. "This was a Muggle house then?"

"Yes," Hermione said, glancing at Ginny. "I had it taken off the grid and made fully magical only a few months ago."

"Very nice," McGonagall said.

"I could give you the tour if you'd like," Hermione said.

Behind McGonagall, Ginny's eyes widened in shock. "What are you doing?" she mouthed silently to Hermione.

"I would love that," McGonagall said. "I've always found Muggle architecture fascinating. It's amazing what they can do without magic. I grew up in a Muggle home, you know, only nothing so nice as this."

Hermione smiled. "I didn't know that."

"Oh yes, my father was a Muggle."

"Huh," Hermione said. "That must have been interesting."

"To be sure," McGonagall said.

"The kitchen and dining room are this way. I'm afraid I haven't had time to do the clearing up."

McGonagall stepped in and looked around. "Nice," she said of the eat-in kitchen.

Ginny walked behind them in a rising state of panic. Hermione had clearly lost her mind.

When they started up the stairs to the bedrooms, Hermione heard a feint strangled noise from Ginny, but pressed on.

"This is Ginny's room when she stays here," Hermione said, opening the door.

Ginny was shocked to see the spare bedroom, which had heretofore been empty, now had a twin bed and an old chest of drawers in it. Her book bag was sitting on the floor and one of her gowns was tossed across the foot of the bed. There was even a Weird Sisters poster on the wall.

"Very nice," McGonagall said.

"Upstairs is my room," Hermione said. "The other door is another guestroom I use for storage and then there's the bathroom."

"What's that room at the end of the hall?" McGonagall asked.

Hermione saw Ginny's eyes widen again.

"Oh, that's my parent's old room. I don't really go in there."

"Ahh," McGonagall said, and put a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder. "I understand, dear."

They walked up the attic stairs and took a look at Hermione's room. Ginny was no longer surprised to find no evidence of Ron. Clearly the boys had done some serious sanitizing while they were having tea. Once again all of Hermione's books and clothes were exactly as they had been, but Ron's things had disappeared.

"This is a lovely room," McGonagall said as she looked out one of the dormer windows.

"Thank you," Hermione said. "It was my childhood room. Mr. Weasley and Ron have offered to add a bathroom for me."

"Ooh, that would be nice," McGonagall said.

"I think so too," Hermione said.

As they walked back down the stairs, McGonagall said, "You have a lovely home, Miss Granger."

"Thank—"

"Oi! Hermione!" she heard Ron's voice from downstairs. "Where are you?"

"Coming down, Ron! Professor McGonagall came today with Ginny."

"Oh," Ron said, brushing Floo powder from his shoulders. "How are you, Professor?"

"I'm good Mr. Weasley. I was just telling Hermione what a beautiful home she has."

"It is nice, isn't it?" Ron said. "Hey Gin," he said to his sister as if he hadn't just seen her a few minutes ago.

"Hi Ron,"

"I'd love to stay and chat, ladies, but I promised Dad I'd get those measurements for the new bathroom."

"Of course," McGonagall said.

"Thanks, Ron." Hermione said. "I'll be up to help you in a minute."

"Well, everything seems in order here," McGonagall said. "I'll let you three get on with your day. Miss Granger, I'm sure Madam Pince will be contacting you soon about the books, and I've given Luna permission to come here for dinner tonight."

"Excellent," Hermione said. "That's great." She was unspeakably relieved when Professor McGonagall stepped into the fireplace and disappeared in a swirl of green flame.

Ron and Harry crept cautiously downstairs and Hermione collapsed on to one of the sofas. "That was intense. Which one of you thought to clean up the study?"

"That was Harry," Ron said sitting next to her. I was too busy getting my stuff out of your room and inventing a room for Ginny."

"Good job both of you," Ginny said. "I don't think she suspected a thing."

"Hear, hear," Hermione said.

"I thought you were mad when you offered her a tour," Ginny said, "but now I think it was a stroke of genius."

"You want a stroke of genius, look more closely at your room." Harry said. "Ron transfigured a couple of cardboard boxes into the furniture and took the other stuff out of my room."

"I thought that poster looked familiar," Ginny said.

"Yeah, it's the one you gave me a couple of months ago."

"I've got to admit, you guys are fast on your feet."

"Years of terrified practice," Hermione quipped.

Ron poured himself a cup of tea from the tea service. "Harry do you think Kreacher would come make us some breakfast? I'm starving."


	23. Protego

That night Luna came for dinner. She and Ginny were enjoying a Butter Beer in the backyard while Harry, Ron and Hermione made dinner. Ron had suggested letting Kreacher do it, but Harry wanted him to go back and start cleaning Grimmauld Place. Luna and Ginny watched through the window as Hermione weaved between the boys collecting plates and silverware to set the table while Harry fried bangers and Ron got the rolls out of the oven. Hermione leaned past Ron to take the butter from next to Harry.

Luna smiled dreamily. "It's like they're dancing," she commented to Ginny.

Ginny nodded and took another swig of her Butter Beer. "It's always like that when the three of them do something together. All that time in close quarters, I guess."

Luna looked at her. "Does that make you feel left out?"

Ginny frowned, but Luna was just being Luna, she was notorious for her uncomfortable observations. There was no point lying about it. "Sometimes."

"That must be hard."

"I guess," Ginny said and wished she had something stronger than Butter Beer to drink."

"For them too, I think," Luna said.

"How's that?" Ginny asked.

"I don't think they mean to leave you on the outside, but it's like they have their own language when they're together. It's just part of who they are. They're very in sync."

"So how is that hard for them?"

"Well, Harry wants to dance with you, doesn't he, and Ron and Hermione want to dance alone, but when they're together, the three of them can't help but dance with each other."

Hermione flicked her wand and all the dishes and silverware she'd collected soared over to the table and set themselves."

Ron stuck his head out the door. "Dinner's ready."

xxx

That night, for the first time in months, Ginny dreamed of Tom Riddle. She dreamed of his diary and the things he'd said to her and the images he'd put in her mind, images no little girl should see. As the dream went on, Tom turned into Harry and Harry was inside her, and then Harry was Tom and Tom was Harry. She woke panting in a cold sweat.

Harry wasn't in bed.

She pulled on a dressing gown and went downstairs to get a glass of water to try and chase away the dream. A candle was lit in the kitchen and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all sitting at the table talking in low tones.

They were all grim faced and stopped talking when she walked in. "Well don't mind me," Ginny said, aggravated by their silence.

"Hey, are you alright?" Harry asked, standing.

"No I'm not alright," Ginny snapped. "I woke up alone in bed didn't I?"

"I'm sorry," Harry said. "I had a nightmare and came down."

"We all did," Ron said.

"So you're all sharing nightmares now too?" Ginny said. "Just one more thing to leave me out of."

"What?" Harry said.

"You're upset," Hermione said, rising from the table. "I'll get you a cup of tea."

"I don't want a bloody cup of tea," Ginny said. "I want all these secrets to stop. I thought this would all be over when you killed Tom," she said to Harry.

"Tom?" Harry said.

"What are you on about?" Ron stood. "No one's keeping secrets from you."

"Oh, please, it's like the Order all over again."

"Tom?" Harry repeated.

"What are you talking about?" Ron said.

"I was never allowed to join," Ginny said.

"You were too young," Ron scoffed.

"That's not it and you know it," Ginny said, furious. "They thought it was too risky to let me in."

"No one thought that," Harry said.

"Oh, please, don't lie to me. I heard them talking. Extendable ears are damn useful. I couldn't be trusted because of the diary."

Harry shook his head. "I destroyed that Horcrux."

"I know. I was there. But I was possessed by a Horcrux. They couldn't risk that Tom still had some kind of access to me. Even Mum and Dad thought it was too risky."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Harry said, scowling.

"Saying what?" Ginny said.

"Tom. Why do you keep calling him Tom?"

Ginny shrugged it off. "Tom, Voldemort, whatever. He's dead and you're still leaving me out."

"No one's leaving you out of anything." Ron said.

"Oh, please," Ginny scoffed. "Even Luna noticed. If Ron was willing to share Hermione, I'd be completely superfluous."

"Ginny!" Hermione gasped.

"How can you say that?" Harry said.

Ron grabbed Ginny roughly by the arm. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Get off me," Ginny said, pulling her wand.

"Stop!" Harry shouted.

But Hermione was faster. "Protego!" she shouted and a shimmering shield went up between Ron and Ginny.

"You all went off and left me," Ginny said. "And you're still doing it."

"What?" Ron shouted. "Are you jealous that we went to hunt Horcruxes without you? It wasn't a bloody picnic, you know."

"It sounds a damn sight better than what was going on at Hogwarts, I can tell you that," Ginny shouted back.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Ron shouted.

"Don't I?" she said, glaring at him.

"Stop," Hermione said. "Just stop. She's right."

Harry and Ron gaped at her.

"I mean, not about everything, obviously, but Ron, you and I talked about this. We leave a lot of out when we talk about it. Ginny deserves to know the truth."

Ron shook his head.

"She does. She's with Harry now. She shares his bed. How would you feel if you didn't know the things that caused me to wake up screaming?"

Neither Ron nor Harry said anything.

Hermione sighed and turned to Ginny. "Things didn't really go pear shaped until we went to the Ministry and Ron got Splinched when I Apparated us out. Show her, Ron,"

He looked at her in disbelief. "No."

"Show her," Hermione insisted. "She needs to see to really understand."

Angrily, Ron pulled his T-shirt over his head, reveling where the chunk from his left bicep was gone.

Ginny looked aghast. "You Splinched him?"

Hermione covered her mouth and nodded, tears sprang to her eyes.

"It wasn't her fault," Ron said. "It was a double jump. She was trying to get us back, but one of those Ministry goons, grabbed her foot."

"She managed to kick him off at Grimmauld Place and get us in the woods somewhere," Harry said. "But that broke the Fidelius charm on the house, so we couldn't go back there."

Ginny leaned closer to look at the thick scar. "This looks like it was pretty nasty."

"It could have been a lot worse," he said. "She got us out alive."

"There was so much blood," Hermione whispered. She made a gagging sound and stepped quickly out the back door. They could hear her get sick.

"Thanks, Gin," Ron growled. He pulled his shirt back on and stepped outside. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Hermione said, coughing. She stepped back inside and rinsed her mouth out at the sink.

"Look," Ron said to his sister. "I have absolutely no interest in stirring this up just to placate you."

Hermione spit out a mouthful of water. "No," she insisted. "She needs to hear it, all of it. Sit down. I'll make some tea."

For the next hour, Harry and Hermione explained what happened in as much detail as they could with Ron making the occasional resentful comment.

"And that's when we came back to Hogwarts," Harry finished. "You know the rest."

Ginny looked at each of them. "That sounds bloody awful."

"It wasn't great," Harry said.

"And now you know," Ron grumbled. "There was never enough food, zero privacy, lots of people were trying to kill us, and none of us knew what we were doing. It was pretty much just fear and stress the whole time. So can we all stop referring to it as 'camping' now?" He stood and put his teacup in the sink. "I'm going back to bed."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at Harry and Ginny and gave them a weak smile. "I should probably go too."

When she left, Ginny asked Harry if he was ready to go back to bed.

"Not quite," he said.

"No?" Ginny said.

"I want you to know, no one ever said anything to me about not trusting you because of the diary. I wouldn't have stood for that, Gin."

She smiled and took his hand. "Come on, let's go back to bed."

xxx

When Hermione opened the door to their bedroom, Ron was pacing in the dark.

"That was bloody awful," he growled at her.

"She needed to hear it."

"Did she?" He turned away from her, shaking his head.

"She did," Hermione said softly, and put her arms around him, resting her head against his back.

He turned around and hugged her. She cupped him through his pajama pants. He stilled her hand. "You just cast Protego," he reminded her.

She dropped her forehead against his chest. "I hate this."

"Me too," he said, kissing the top of her head.

She slid down his body to her knees. "I could just..."

"Wait," Ron stepped away from her. "What if that counts?"

"We could find out." she looked up at him coyly.

"Stop it! Are you mental? I'm not letting you risk that."

She stepped away from him and frowned. "So I don't get a say? Besides, it probably wouldn't count."

"But what if it does?" he said, sharply.

"Fine," she said. "But how are we ever going to know the parameters if we don't test them?"

He looked completely aghast at her. "I may not know as much about magic as you do," he said angrily, "but I know better than to experiment on myself. That's dangerous and really stupid."

"So what are you saying? For the rest of our lives we won't do anything sexual on days I cast a protection charm."

"Gimshine's working on a cure," Ron said.

"Yes, with very little data to go on. I could give him more data."

"Not if it means experimenting on yourself."

She frowned at him and turned away exasperated. "I'm just so wound up."

"Well, deal with it." Ron grumbled. "Like I had to every day in the woods."

She turned back to him. "Oh please, like you were the only one."

He looked shocked.

"Sexual feelings and hormones aren't the exclusive property of men, you know. And it's not like I could slip away to the Prefect's bathroom in the woods anymore than you could."

"Stop," he said.

"Stop what?"

"Stop talking," he said. "I'm trying to calm down here, Hermione, and thinking about you touching yourself in the Prefect's bath is not helping."

"Then let me help," she said, reaching for him. "No sex, we'll just touch each other."

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward him. "Have you done it?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course."

"No. Have you masturbated on a day you've cast a protection charm?"

She looked at him, her mouth a tight line. Finally, she relented. "No."

"Then, no."

"You're impossible," she hissed.

"Right back at you," he growled.

xxx

Monday morning found everyone quiet and subdued at breakfast. Given their night, Harry had called Kreacher, who had breakfast on the table in a snap. No one said much beyond "pass the salt," or "are you done with that section of the paper?"

When Ron and Harry left to start their first day of hand-to-hand combat, Hermione suggested that she and Ginny get started on their potions lesson for the day.

Ginny followed her into the study, but instead of taking her seat at the table in front of the potions equipment, she plopped down on one of the club chairs. "I'm knackered," she said.

Hermione gave her a sympathetic smile. "Alright, I need to brew some hangover potion anyway. How about I do that first and then you can do yours."

Ginny smiled. "Brilliant." She let her head fall back against the chair.

Hermione got out her potion ingredients and began grinding African sea salt into a fine powder.

Ginny looked lazily around the room, spotted Hermione's old photo album on the edge of the table and pulled it into her lap. She began flipping through it, after a moment, she commented, "You were a cute kid. Look at those curls."

Hermione smiled and added some morning dew to the sea salt.

Ginny kept turning pages. "Oh, look at you standing next to the Hogwart's Express first year."

Hermione added neem oil to her cauldron. "We were all so little then."

"What are all these envelopes in the back?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked up. "They're probably just pictures Mum never got around to putting in the album." She lit a fire under the cauldron.

Ginny opened one of the envelopes. "Ooh, who is this guy?"

Hermione looked up sharply. "What?"

Ginny turned the photo around so she could see it. Hermione was in a pretty blue dress standing next to a tall boy in a suit and tie.

"Oh, when was that? Christmas hols third year?" Hermione said. "That's John, or maybe it's Mark. He's the son of one my parents' friends. That was taken before the winter formal at their club. They were forever setting me up with some friend's son for those kinds of things.

Ginny continued flipping through photos while Hermione waited for her potion to boil so she could add the Horklump juice.

"Who's this guy?" Ginny asked. "There are quite a few of him."

Hermione looked up and then back at her cauldron. "That's Jean-Pierre."

"And there are so many pictures of him because...?"

"We dated the summer after fifth year."

"Oh," Ginny said. "He's good looking. Is he a Muggle?"

The cauldron was boiling, so Hermione added ten drops of Horklump juice. "Yes." The mixture turned green, and then purple. Hermione blew out the flame. "That needs to cool now."

"I've always been curious about Muggle boys. I've never met one. What are they like?"

Hermione look at her. "You've seriously never met a Muggle boy?"

Ginny shook her head. "When would I? Your parents are the only Muggles I've ever met."

Hermione sat down on the ottoman in front of her. "Really?"

"Yeah," Ginny said. "So what was he like?"

Hermione shrugged. "He was smart, funny, and very sweet."

Ginny looked surprised. "You really liked him."

Hermione nodded. "I did."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "And."

"And nothing."

"That's it?"

"Your parents invited me to the Burrow for the rest of the summer and I went."

"So where did you meet?"

"At a resort in Spain."

"Sounds nice?"

"It was. After what happened at the Ministry at the end of fifth year, my parents wanted me out of England. Madam Pomfrey told them sunshine would help a wound caused by dark magic, so they closed their practice for an extended holiday and took me to Spain."

"Where you met Jean-Pierre," Ginny said, waggling her eyebrows.

"Right," Hermione said, not rising to the bait.

Ginny leaned back in her chair. "Well, come on then, what's it like to date a Muggle boy?"

Hermione shrugged. "Like dating any boy, I suppose, except I couldn't really be myself around him. The pretending gets old."

"So why bother?" Ginny asked.

Hermione stood and went back to the cauldron. "I thought it might be worth a try, you know."

"Why?"

"Because Dolohov almost killed me," Hermione said. "My parents were completely around the bend about it. They were threatening to not let me come back, and honestly, I wasn't sure I wanted to anyway."

Ginny sat up, "What? You couldn't stay in the Muggle world."

"Actually, I could have."

"But Hermione, you're…you're…well, you're you…aren't you?" Ginny sputtered.

Hermione smiled. "Well, ultimately yes. But there for a few weeks, I thought very seriously about what it would be like to not be me."

Ginny held up a photo of Jean-Pierre. He had a volleyball under one arm and his other was around Hermione's shoulder. They were both bent forward laughing. "And he was part of that."

Hermione nodded. "But as you said, I'm me, and after awhile, I got tired of pretending. Even my parents eventually realized that I had to go back. It's not like I wanted to leave them, but this is where I belong."

Ginny tucked the photo back into its envelope. "Well, I'm glad you came back."

Hermione smiled. "I'm going to bottle this, and then you need to get started."


	24. Mudblood

When Ron stepped out of the Floo that evening he was disheveled and dirty.

"What happened to you?" Hermione said, setting down her tea and rising from the sofa.

"Hand-to-hand combat training," Ron said, pulling off his heavy winter cloak.

"Where's Harry?"

"He should be coming."

The fireplace flashed green and Harry stepped out. His right eye was black, his glasses were askew, and he was holding a bloody towel to his nose.

"Harry!" Hermione cried, pulling her wand. "Episkey." The bruise under his eye immediately started to fade and his nose snapped back to normal.

Harry sighed with relief and sat down on the sofa.

Hermione turned on Ron. "Why didn't you heal him before you got home?"

Ron held up his hands. "They split us up for combat."

"It's not his fault," Harry said wearily. "Taylor is rubbish at healing charms. Actually, I'm not much better. You usually did those."

Hermione looked at Ron. "You look okay."

Ron shrugged. "I was sparring with Brown. She's good at healing spells."

"So you were just hitting each other all day? With your fists?" Hermione asked.

"No, course not," Ron said. "We were learning how to take down an opponent without wands. We're doing it all week."

"That sounds barbaric," Hermione said.

"I don't know about barbaric," Harry said. "But it's certainly not any fun."

"I had a pretty good day," Ron said.

Harry glowered at him. "Brown's half your size and a girl. Taylor's half giant."

Hermione looked alarmed.

"He isn't really," Ron said. "And Brown's tougher than you think. She's a half-blood and had some kind of tiki-do training as a child. She put me on the ground several times."

Hermione arched an eyebrow at him.

"Not in a good way," he said, his ears going pink.

She huffed and went into the kitchen. She came back out with a damp towel and handed it to Harry. "You've got blood all over your face."

"Thanks," he said. "I'm going to go take a shower and then I'm going to ask Kreacher to come and make dinner. I'm not up to it tonight."

When Harry had gone upstairs, Ron turned to Hermione. "This isn't going to be a good week for him."

"What do you mean?"

"I just get the feeling the other guys think this is their opportunity to get back at him for kicking their asses all through training."

"Can't you do something?"

Ron shook his head. "Not as such. They've broken up the regular partners and we're rotating through."

"So, you won't have to hit Harry?"

Ron took her hands in his. "I told you we're not hitting each other so much as wrestling, but no, I won't be wrestling Harry."

She wrinkled her brow in relief. "Good."

He smiled at her. "Listen, after dinner, I have to go out and see Bill. I won't be long."

She nodded. "Okay, is everything all right?"

"Yeah, I just haven't seen him in a while."

xxx

After dinner, Harry went to bed early and Ron Disapparated to Shell Cottage. He hadn't been back since they'd stayed there after escaping Malfoy Manor. Ron took a moment to visit Dobby's grave. He took a sock out of his pocket and left it on the stone before going up the walkway.

Bill opened the door. "Ron, is everything all right?"

"Yeah, yeah," Ron said. "Everything's fine, I just need a bit of advice."

"All right," Bill said, "come inside then."

Fleur was standing in the kitchen looking very pregnant and just as beautiful as ever. "Hello Ron," she said.

"Hiya Fleur."

"So," Bill said, taking a seat at the table. "What did you need?"

Ron sat across from him, "Well, I wanted to ask you about Fleur's ring."

Bill's eyes widened. "Her engagement ring?"

Ron could feel his cheeks reddening. "Yeah."

"Oh, Ron," Fleur said, "Are you going to ask Hermione to marry you?"

"I already have, but I don't have a ring yet, and I was wondering if you had any suggestions. I think I know what I want, but—"

"Auntie Muriel," Bill said.

Fleur nodded.

"What about Auntie Muriel?"

"She has all the Prewett rings. Loads of them. You should ask her. That's what I did."

"But Auntie Muriel likes you," Ron said. "You're her favorite. I doubt she'll give me a ring. Besides, I have enough money."

"You cannot just buy an engagement ring," Fleur said. "It should be an heirloom ring."

Bill agreed. "It strengthens the bond to the family. You can buy jewelry for other occasions but not this."

"But Auntie Muriel hates me," Ron said glumly.

"No, she doesn't. That's just her way. Go see her."

"You must," Fleur said.

"When do you suppose she'll be in the best mood?" Ron asked.

Bill looked at the clock. "Actually, I'd go now."

"This late?"

"She's nicer after a couple glasses of sherry. Go now."

"Good luck," Fleur said.

xxx

Moments later, Ron found himself standing in front of his great aunt Muriel's stately home. The air smelled of potential snow and he could see clouds moving in overhead. He took a deep breath and approached the door.

Tilly, Muriel's house elf, opened the door. "Mister Weasley," she said. "Come in."

Ron stepped into the large foyer and Tilly took his cloak and hung it on a rack by the door. "Mistress Muriel is in the parlor."

Ron stepped tentatively into the room. A fire was raging in the fireplace and his great aunt Muriel sat in a large formal wingback chair in front of it. She was sipping sherry and reading a book.

"Hullo?" Ron said tentatively.

She looked up and cast an eagle eye upon him. "Ronald Bilius," she said.

"Hullo, Auntie Muriel."

"Hmm," she said, setting down her sherry. "I suppose you've come about a ring."

"How did you—?"

"Your mother mentioned you might be looking to marry that Mudblood girl.

Ron bristled. "Don't call her that."

Muriel cackled. "Oh, don't get your britches in twist Ronald. The girl's parents are Muggles, are they not?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah, but it doesn't matter. Hermione's brilliant. She was the best in our year, possibly the best in the whole school."

"And she wants you as a future mate?" Muriel said, arching an eyebrow. "Curious. I thought she might end up with that Potter boy. That's what the _Prophet_ seemed to think anyway."

"Rita Skeeter wrote that trash," Ron growled. "She's never bothered about the truth."

Muriel cackled again. "Well good for you and the Mudblood then."

Ron gritted his teeth. "You know what, forget it, I'll not stand here and listen to you insult Hermione." He started for the door.

"Well, look who's grown a spine." Muriel laughed. "Ronald Bilius!" Her voice boomed through the room, the parlor door slammed shut and he found himself pulled back across the room. His aunt swept her hand across a table and four trays of rings appeared. "Choose."

He stood there, still angry but also confused.

"That Granger girl is a powerful witch," his aunt said. "Everyone says so. She'll make quite the addition to the family. Good catch, Ronald. Now choose."

Ron looked at her and then down at the trays. Immediately a large sapphire in an elegant gold filigree setting caught his attention. He reached for it and Muriel nodded approvingly. "You have a surprisingly good eye, Ronald. That sapphire was my great grandmother's ring. She was a powerful witch indeed. It's a good match for your girl, I think."

Ron looked at her. "Thank you," he said earnestly.

"Good luck to you boy," Muriel said, grasping his shoulder with her clawed hand. "You'll likely need it." She cackled again and waved her hand. The trays disappeared. "Now go home. I have things to do."

"Uh, okay, goodnight Auntie Muriel."

"Goodnight, Ronald Bilius."

When he walked out, it was snowing.

xxx

When Ron arrived back in Hampstead, he found Harry pointing a wand at Hermione who had a swollen eye.

"Bloody hell!" he roared, his wand out.

"Now, Ron," Harry said. "This isn't what it looks like."

"It damn well better not be."

"I did it to myself," Hermione said.

"What? Why would you do that?" Ron shouted. "What is wrong with you?"

"He has to learn." Hermione explained.

"Let him learn on his own face," Ron shouted.

"That's what I said," Harry said.

"He tried that," Hermione said. "He couldn't get it right," She looked at Harry "Which is concerning, Harry, really."

"Completely mental, both of you," Ron shouted.

"Harry, could you fix this please," Hermione said. "It's quite painful."

Harry cast a healing spell and Hermione's face returned to normal.

"That's got it." She flicked her wand, winced, and her face swelled again. "One more time."

"No!" Ron shouted.

But Harry was quick to shout, "Episkey!" Hermione's face returned to normal.

"I think that's got it, Harry."

Ron gaped at them. "Don't ever do that again!"

Hermione frowned. "How do you expect him to learn?"

"The same way the rest of us learned," Ron said.

"And how is that? At home?" Hermione said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Of course."

She rolled her eyes. "And who exactly was supposed to have taught us?"

"Well," Ron sputtered. "You learned."

"By practicing at school."

"Okay," Ron said.

"On myself," Hermione finished. "I learned all the healing spells I know practicing in the Prefect's bathroom."

Ron's mouth dropped open. "But Hermione, you know Vulnera Sanetur."

She paled slightly. "Right."

Ron and Harry looked at each other, both suddenly uncomfortable.

"You cast Sectumsempra on yourself?" Harry asked.

She shifted uncomfortably. "Not on any part of me that might cause me to bleed to death and very carefully and only twice. I had to."

"No," Ron said, flopping onto the sofa. "No. You didn't."

"Yes, I did. I couldn't go looking for Horcruxes without knowing how to stop bleeding. I figured that out after that mess at the Ministry fifth year. And it's a good thing I did."

Ron dropped his head into his hands. "For fuck's sake, Hermione."

"Why didn't you ask one of us to practice with you?" Harry said.

"Don't be absurd. I couldn't cut one of you."

"Oh," Ron said, looking at Harry. "We're absurd." He stood, and took his cloak off. "Well, one thing's for sure. You got a hell of lot more out of the Prefect's bathroom than I ever did."

Harry didn't understand why Hermione blushed.

xxx

Hermione gave him a few minutes to calm down before she ventured up to their bedroom. He was standing at one of the dormer windows watching the snowfall outside.

Hermione closed the door quietly behind her. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head but didn't turn to look at her. "You're unbelievable, you know that?"

"I didn't mean to upset you."

"Well, you did."

She put her arms around him and he flinched but didn't pull away. She rested her forehead against his back. "It's different when you don't grow up around magic," she said softly. "You get here and everything is so different and you realize all the things you don't know that everyone else just picked up at home. It never seemed to matter how hard I worked, I never felt like I could catch up."

Ron turned around and took her in his arms. "Believe me, you've caught up."

She pressed her face into his chest.

"What am I going to do with you?"

She leaned back in his arms and looked up at him. "What would you like to do?"

xxx

Hermione woke the next morning to find Ron back at the dormer window.

"What are you doing?" she asked, pulling herself up on one elbow.

"We got a lot of snow last night."

Hermione got out of bed and called her dressing gown. Pulling it on, she walked over to look out the window. It was still dark out, but moonlight reflecting off the snow made it seem lighter. "Beautiful," she said.

"Yes," he said, but he wasn't looking outside.

She looked up at him.

"I'd like to have the family over on Sunday if you don't mind."

"So soon?" She teased. "I thought it made you crazy last time they were here."

"Yeah, maybe, but I'd like to announce our engagement."

"Oh," Hermione said.

"But we need to talk a little bit about that."

She could feel her heart pounding. "Okay."

"I have the ring."

"You do?"

"Yeah, but the tradition is that I present you with it at the family announcement. Then everyone gets very excited and we start planning the engagement party to announce it to everyone else."

"Okay," Hermione said.

"But I don't want to do that, if you think you aren't ready. If you want to finish your N.E.W.T. levels first, I'd understand."

"I said we could announce sooner, Ron, and I meant it."

He let out a long, relieved breath and smiled at her. "Good. So, about the ring, want to see it?"

"Yes," Hermione said, grinning.

"You can't put it on yet."

"Why?"

"We have to wait for the announcement."

She sighed. "Okay, well, at least let me see it."

He took the ring out of the front pocket of his robe and held it out to her.

Her pleased gasp told him all he needed to know.

"This is beautiful, Ron."

He grinned. "It's a family ring. It was my great Aunt Muriel's great grandmother's ring. She was a very powerful witch. When I picked it, Auntie Muriel said it would be a great match for you. She actually said I had a good eye. I think that might be the only nice thing she's ever said to me."

"I can't even try it on?" Hermione said.

"Sorry."

"What if it doesn't fit?"

"It has a size charm. It'll always fit."

"I love it." Hermione said, grinning.

"I love you." Ron said.

"I love you too," she said, pulling him down for a kiss.

xxx

When Ron came downstairs it was clear that Harry was cross with him. "We're going to be late."

"No," Ron said, grabbing an apple off the counter. "We're leaving right now."

Harry took Floo powder and tossed it into the fireplace. "Ministry of Magic," he said and stepped inside. Ron was right behind him. When they emerged from the Ministry fireplace, Ron told Harry that the family would be coming on Sunday for the engagement announcement.

"That's great, Ron, really great," Harry said.

"So," Ron said, around a mouthful of apple. "You'll be my best man, right?"

Harry stopped in the middle of the Ministry, forcing several people behind them to go around them.

"Yes," he grinned. "Absolutely."


	25. Ass Kicking

Morning turned out to be the last happy time of day for Harry. As Ron suspected, all the other trainees and some of the instructors seemed to take hand-to-hand combat as an opportunity to give Harry back some of what he had been dishing out.

While he didn't arrive injured as he had the night before, his clothes were dirty, disheveled, and torn. "Oh, Harry," Hermione said as he emerged from the fireplace.

He collapsed on the nearest sofa and threw his arm over his eyes.

"Where's Ron?"

"Still at the Ministry. I think he might be in trouble."

"What do you mean trouble?" Hermione said, putting down her book.

"We had the group exercise and it was me, Brown, and Taylor. Brown already had me down in a headlock and Taylor came in for a late hit and Ron cast Protego."

"I thought you weren't allowed wands."

Harry looked over at her. "We aren't. He cast it wandless."

"Really?" Hermione said, impressed. "Ron's not usually one for wandless magic."

"I know, but I think it was just instinct. Anyway, Taylor bounced off Ron's shield and into the wall and broke his wrist. I wanted to stay and help explain, but Ron said he could handle it, and they sent me home."

The fireplace flashed green, but instead of Ron, Ginny stepped out of the fireplace. "Oi," she said to Harry. "What happened to you?"

"My coworkers are all trying to kill me."

"Not Ron," Hermione amended.

Ginny sat on the sofa next to Harry. "I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes," Harry said, sitting up and taking her hand. "Come take a bath with me."

"Well, all right then," Ginny said, standing. "I guess we'll see you later Hermione."

Hermione chuckled and waved them away. It wasn't like Harry to be so obvious about his desires. She thought he must have had a really bad day to speak so boldly.

A few minutes later, the fireplace flashed green again and Ron stepped out. Like yesterday, he wasn't nearly as worse for wear as Harry.

"Hullo, luv," he said.

"You look chipper," she said, standing to kiss him. "Harry said he thought you might be in trouble."

"Nah," Ron said, pulling off his cloak. "You'd be amazed what you can get away with if you're Harry Potter's best friend."

Hermione looked at him, waiting for a better explanation.

Ron hung up his cloak and sat down. "The instructors reminded me about the point of the exercise. I reminded them about the point of having your partner's back. And I might have said I could've cast something a lot worse than Protego, although I'm not so good wandless, so maybe not. You certainly could have though and in the moment that felt like it counted."

Hermione laughed.

"Besides, Taylor was the one being a tosser, not me. He's still mad that Harry put him on ass on the first day and he hasn't been able to beat Harry at anything since. This week is likely his only opportunity and he's being a real prat about it. Where is Harry anyway?"

"Upstairs in the bath."

"Oh, poor bloke. What time is Ginny supposed to get here?"

"She already is."

Ron groaned. "No need to tell me where she is then."

xxx

The next morning, after Ron and Harry had left for training, Hermione and Ginny went into the study to get started on Ginny's potions assignment.

"I'd rather learn that hangover cure you made the other day," Ginny said. "Now that's a useful potion. When am I ever going to use Draught of Living Death?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know why Slughorn insists on teaching that. It's incredibly difficult to get right and has limited application in the real world. There are other potions that are much more useful and every bit as difficult. If I was teaching his class, I'd have the students make Essence of Dittany."

"That would be far more useful," Ginny said.

An owl flew to the study window and tapped on the glass with its beak. Hermione let it in, and removed the letter strapped to its leg before giving it a treat.

"What's up?" Ginny asked.

"It's from your father. He says he has the rest of the week off because the Ministry is renovating his offices and he wants to know if he can start on the upstairs bathroom." She looked up from the letter. "That would be fantastic."

Ginny frowned. "You think it's going to be fantastic having my father underfoot and banging about adding a bathroom? How long is he going to be here?"

"He says probably two days, three at the most."

"Count on four," Ginny said.

"It's not like he's going to be here twenty-four hours a day."

"No, but I bet they'll be pretty long days."

"Still, having a bathroom on the top floor would really be grand. She pulled out a piece of parchment to reply that tomorrow would be fine. Once the owl was on his way, Hermione turned back to Ginny. "Remember to crush the beans with the flat of the dagger, don't cut them. And I know the text says you need twelve beans, but those are small. Use thirteen."

Ginny nodded and kept working.

"I'd like to get your father something for doing this bathroom for me. I think there's some old electronic equipment in the extra room upstairs. Do you think he'd like to play around with it?"

"Does it have plugs or cords?"

"I think so."

"Then yes, he'd love to play around with it, but I'd wait to give it to him until after the bathroom is done."

They both laughed.

xxx

True to his word, the next morning, Mr. Weasley showed up with a toolbox in each hand. Ron and Harry had already left.

"Good morning," Hermione said, as he stepped out of the fireplace.

"Good morning to you too," he said cheerily. "Ready to get started?"

Hermione nodded. She had on jeans and a flannel shirt and one of Ron's old wool Christmas jumpers with a big R on the front.

"Good. I've found over the years that the best way to do an addition is to build the outer structure on the ground and then lift it into place. It's the only way to get it square."

Hermione smiled and nodded.

"I know," he said. "The Burrow isn't really square, but you trying doing this with six children under foot when you've got your seventh child coming."

Hermione chuckled. "That does sound challenging."

"You've no idea," he said. They walked out to the backyard and Mr. Weasley surveyed the space. "Oh, yes, this will do nicely." He set down his toolboxes, opened one, and began removing long two by fours and copper pipes from the small box.

"That's a nice extension charm." Hermione said. "I have a bag like that."

"Oh yes," Mr. Weasley said. "Molly made this for me years ago for my birthday. I'm sorry you're going to be spending the day on this. I'd originally hoped the boys could help, but since we're doing it in the middle of the week—"

"I don't mind," Hermione said. "Actually, I like being involved. I really enjoyed working on the castle reconstruction at Hogwarts."

The day was cold and clear. Hermione had cast several Confundus charms around the backyard to confuse any of their Muggle neighbors that might be looking out the window, and between that and all the construction spells she was warm enough in Ron's old sweater.

xxx

A couple of hours later, the framing and subfloor were done, the roof was on, and the exterior walls were complete. Mr. Weasley stood back and considered their work. "Nice job," he said. "How about we take a little break."

Hermione pushed a stray hair off her forehead. "That sounds good. Pumpkin juice and Victoria sponge sound all right with you?"

"Perfect."

She flicked her wand and a tray appeared with two glasses of pumpkin juice and a plate of sliced sponge cake. She handed a glass of juice to Mr. Weasley and took one for herself.

"To a good morning's effort," he said, and held up his glass.

She clinked her glass against his. They sat silently enjoying their snack for awhile before Hermione said, "So, you and Mrs. Weasley met at school, right?"

He smiled around a mouthful of cake. Swallowing, he said, "Oh yes, both sorted into Gryffindor. I noticed her straight away of course, prettiest girl in our year. Imagine Ginny, but with lots of curls and not so athletic, and you'd have my Molly."

Hermione smiled back at him. "So you dated all through school?"

"Oh, my no," Arthur said, warming to his topic. "I didn't pluck up the courage to even speak to her until after Christmas second year. She was in the courtyard defending a couple of first years from some Slytherin goons. Naturally, I came to her aid."

"Naturally," Hermione said.

"As a gentleman."

"Of course," Hermione said. "So then you started dating?"

"No, no, she was dating another bloke. Every time I'd work up the courage to ask her out, some other bloke would have beaten me to it. The competition was fierce and so was she. Fiery, just like Ginny. Headstrong, you couldn't tell her anything. There was practically a line."

Hermione laughed.

"But we were friends," he said. "It started as partners in potions and never faded. Still hasn't."

"So when did you ask her out?"

"Yule Ball, sixth year. I was over the moon when she said yes."

"So you've been together all this time?"

"And I wouldn't trade a day of it."

Hermione smiled at him. "That's fantastic."

"Shall we get back to it then?" he asked.

"Yes, let's," Hermione said.

xxx

When Ron arrived home that night the parlor was empty. "Hermione," he called.

"In here, Ron," she called back from the kitchen.

"You wouldn't believe the day I've had. Can you do something about this? Taylor really is awful at healing charms. Oh." He stopped in the kitchen doorway, surprised to find Hermione and his father sitting at the table drinking beer.

"Oh no," Hermione said, standing. Ron had an oozing cut over his left eye and the knuckles of both hands were badly scraped and raw looking. She pulled her wand out and cast a couple of healing charms.

"What happened to you?" his father asked.

"Oh, Taylor and I were partnered for sparring today and things got heated."

"I'm so sorry, Ron."

"Don't be, you should see the state of him. Can I have one of those?" he asked pointing to the bottle of Dragon Scale in front of his father. "I know how to do healing charms, but I certainly didn't do my best work today."

Hermione snapped her fingers and a bottle of beer appeared in her hand. She gave it to Ron.

"That's new," he said.

She shrugged. "I asked Kreacher how he did it and he told me. It's actually not that hard as long as you have beer on hand. Apparently, house elves can nick it if they remember seeing it somewhere."

"But you can't," Ron said, arching an eyebrow.

"Let's say, I choose not to," Hermione replied.

He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "So what did you two get done today?"

"Come and see," Hermione said.

They all went into the backyard to see what looked like a small building without a door.

"Tomorrow we'll put in the interior, shower, sink, and vanity. After that, we'll just need to place it and cut the hole in the house to make the door and connect all the plumbing."

"Brilliant!" Ron said. "I can't believe how much you got done."

"Hermione is a good worker," his father said.

"Your father is a really good teacher," Hermione replied.

Harry was coming through the Floo when they stepped back inside. He was as filthy and tattered as he had been the day before.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said.

"Ooh," Mr. Weasley said, wincing. "Tough day Harry?"

"Pretty typical actually for Kick-Harry-Potter's-Ass Week at Auror training."

"I'm so sorry," Hermione said. She snapped her fingers and handed him a beer. "Perhaps this will help."

Harry pulled off the top. "It certainly can't hurt."

"Will you stay for dinner, Dad?" Ron asked.

"No, no, I should get home to your mother." He stood and Ron walked him back into the parlor.

"Do you think it would be all right with Mum if we had dinner here on Sunday? Hermione and I have something we'd like to share with the family."

His father put his hand on Ron's shoulder. "Do you now?"

Ron could feel his ears go pink. "Yeah."

His father pulled him into a hug. "Good for you, Ron. We'll definitely be here."

"Thanks, Dad."


	26. Muggles on Holiday

The rest of week proceeded as before except Ginny refused to come to Heathgate if she might run into her father. Harry was never so happy to see a Friday evening in his life. Hermione and Mr. Weasley finished the upstairs bathroom and it looked great. Saturday was spent getting the rest of the house ready for the engagement announcement on Sunday. Ron and Harry were surprised that Hermione wasn't quite so frantic about it this time.

When Sunday arrived, Hermione expanded both the dining room and the parlor. Kreacher had come to make dinner and about four o'clock various Weasley's began arriving. Bill came first, apologizing for Fleur who was resting at home. Percy and Penelope Clearwater arrived next, followed shortly thereafter by Charlie, who had come in last night specifically to attend this dinner. George and Angelina were next, followed by Ginny. Harry hadn't seen her for three days that felt like years and the hug he gave her reflected that. Last but not least, Ron's parents stepped out of the fireplace.

Hermione was busying passing around drinks, when Mr. Weasley said, "What's this?"

"Oh, that's for you," Ron said. "Hermione."

She turned around, "Oh yes, I thought you might like that as a sort of thank you for the bathroom."

Mr. Weasley immediately began pawing through the box. "Ah, he said, is this a video camera?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "My father loved gadgets. I guess he left that one behind and only took his new one."

"How does it work?" Mr. Weasley said, fascinated.

"Well, it takes moving pictures kind of like a magical camera."

"Yes, but how do you see them?" Mr. Weasley said, looking through the camcorder's lens.

"Uh, I think you have to connect it to the TV." She pulled a small heavy square from the box. "This is an early flat screen. If you connect the camera to this, you can see pictures, but I don't see any tapes in the box. They must've taken all those."

"Hmm," Mr. Weasley said, perhaps we can connect it anyway. Just to see how it goes, while I've got you and Harry here to help."

"Arthur, do you have to that now?" Molly asked. "We'll be having dinner soon."

"Oh, we have some time, go ahead," Hermione said. "Harry can you help him, I just want to check on Kreacher."

"I think these three cables connect the camera to the TV," Harry said, trying to remember how Mr. Dursley used to connect things.

"Ah yes!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed. "They're color coded. Geniuses those Muggles. I think that's got it. I've got a new spell for charging these things. Look at this," Arthur said, holding his wand to the power strip. An image appeared on the screen and music began to play. "Success!"

"What's happening?" George asked, leaning toward the screen. "I thought Hermione said there weren't any pictures." He grinned, "They certainly don't seem too bothered about clothes?" Everyone in the room turned to look at the screen.

"What?" Molly said.

The image shifted and panned through an outdoor scene. Several people in bathing suits were milling around. Shouts, squeals and splashing could be heard over the music.

"I'm not sure," Arthur said, uncomfortable with lack of clothing on the screen.

"Oi," someone on the screen said. "You lot, out of the pool. Let's do the cake bit now."

The image shifted to several teens pulling themselves out of the water. A particularly tan boy with sandy blonde hair pulled himself up over the side and hurried toward the end of the pool where a girl in a maroon bikini was pulling herself slowly up the ladder. Water sheared off her in a most appealing way.

"Ooh la la," George said.

Ron swatted him on the back of the head with a Quidditch magazine. "Shut it, that's Hermione."

"Oh," George said. "Sorry. So, what is this?"

"It looks like a pool party," Harry said.

"A what?" Arthur said.

"You know, a party where people swim and cook out. There's food and music and stuff."

"Oh," Arthur said.

On the screen, people started walking toward the camera. A man's voice said, "Can you take this Nigel? I need to get the cake." In the background the blonde boy held out a hand to Hermione. Still with her back to the camera she took it and he helped her from the ladder. Once on the deck, she stopped and put her other hand to her side. The boy waited. He said something to her, but it couldn't be heard over the music.

Nigel moved the camera's focus from the foreground to Hermione and the blonde boy as they turned toward the camera.

There was a collective gasp from the room. "Bloody hell!" Ron said. When Hermione turned toward the camera, her bikini top did nothing to hide a dark purple scar that ran from her collarbone between her breasts to almost the opposite hip. Ron let out a quiet strangled noise as she and the blonde boy walked toward the camera holding hands. The boy said something to her. She shook her head and laughed.

xxx

In the kitchen, Hermione heard Ron shout "bloody hell!" Since she knew his mother was in the parlor and that Ron didn't generally curse in front of her, she hurried to see what the fuss was about. She stopped at the door arrested by the image on the screen. It was her father carrying a birthday cake. Someone turned off the music and everyone began to sing Happy Birthday. Her mother leaned over to blow out the candles. Her father hugged her mother and then Hermione joined them in a group hug. Her father kissed her mother and said, "Happy birthday, luv." Everyone clapped.

The image on the screen jumped and then it was dark with a blurred bright spot in the middle. Her father's voice said, "I know it has a nighttime setting, oh wait, here it is." The image resolved in low light to reveal a fire pit on the beach. A man picked up a guitar and began to play. The image moved around the fire to show everyone sitting around it. There was Hermione again, still barelegged, but this time in a thin, long-sleeved hoodie. The blonde boy sat behind her with his arms around her and his chin on her shoulder.

"How do I make this stop?" Arthur said, nervous about what was unfolding on the screen and mindful of Ron's very red face and Hermione's very pale one.

"Don't." Hermione said, moving in closer to the screen. "I remember this."

The man with the guitar began singing a sweet song. Hermione and Harry recognized it as _Annie's Song_ by John Denver. The image jumped and the camera moved toward Hermione and the boy. "Can you hold on to this?" her father said. "I want to dance with your mother."

The camera followed him as he took her mother's hand and they began to dance in the sand.

There was a soft sound and the image tilted slightly.

"Jean," Hermione said breathlessly. "Stop, you're making it hard to hold the camera steady."

He murmured something inaudible and she giggled. A moment later she said, "Look how happy they are."

"Yeah your parents are great," the boy said. "You're great too." There were more soft sounds and the camera tilted again.

"Jean," Hermione's voice sighed from the screen.

When the song was done, Hermione's father led her mother over to where Hermione sat. The camera tilted toward the night sky. "We're heading back to the suite. Don't be out too late," her father said.

Her mother leaned over, obscuring the image. "I love you, 'Mi'," she whispered. "Make good choices."

"Mum," Hermione said, in an embarrassed tone. "I'll be up soon."

The image dissolved into static.

All eyes in the room shifted to Hermione. She wiped a tear from her cheek and said, "Excuse me." She slipped into the study closing the doors behind her. Ron turned to go after her. "Ron," Ginny said, catching his wrist, but he pulled away from her and kept going. He slid open one of the pocket doors and closed it behind him. "Impreturb," he said.

His mind was flooded with a thousand thoughts at once. Who was that bloke? What was he doing that made her breathless and giggly? Why was that scar so big when it was half that size now? How did they ever explain that to the Muggles? Where were they? It didn't look like England. But when he saw Hermione sitting on the edge of the ottoman with her head in her hands all other thoughts fell away.

"Are you alright?"

She shook her head.

Ron knelt in front of her.

"I miss them so much. I'm getting engaged in a little while and they won't know anything about it. This is all so wrong." She sobbed. "I want them back."

"I'm sorry," Ron said, taking her in his arms. "I'm so sorry." He held her and let her cry.

xxx

In the parlor, an awkward silence descended.

George broke it by saying, "Who was that bloke?"

"I'm guessing the French guy she dated the summer after fourth, well her fifth year," Ginny said.

"Huh, a French Muggle. That's exotic," George commented. "Do you suppose Ron's in there going mental about it?

"I certainly hope not," Ginny said. "Who she was with before him is none of his business."

"It's none of our business," Molly said, rising to her feet. "Ginny let's see what we can do to get dinner moving along."

"I think Kreacher's got that covered Mum. Ginny said without getting up from her place on the sofa next to Harry."

"Well," her mother said, standing in the center of the room with nothing to do. "Well…"

"I'm so sorry," Arthur said. "I had no idea there was anything in the camera."

"You couldn't have known dear," Molly said.

"Obviously, Hermione didn't know or she would've taken it out before she gave it to you to mess with," Harry added.

"I don't understand why the scar was so big. It isn't nearly that big now," Ginny said.

"Time," Molly said. "It's been nearly three years. Cursed scars will shrink some over time. All that sunshine was good for it too. It helps drain the dark magic."

"How do you suppose they explained that cursed scar to the Muggles?" Bill asked.

Hermione's spoke from the study door. "They told everyone I had been attacked on a train by a maniac with a knife that had been dipped in something corrosive." Her eyes were red rimmed and her cheeks were blotchy.

"And they believed that?" George asked.

"It was a plausible enough explanation. Besides, we were at a resort in Spain. We didn't really know anyone there. It wasn't like people were going to pry but so much. I'm going to go check on Kreacher and see where we are on dinner."

"Dinner is ready Miss." Kreacher said from the kitchen door.

"You all take your seats," Hermione said. "I'll be down in a tick."

xxx

True to her word, Hermione was back downstairs in a flash, her eyes and face clear and her hair down and falling in soft ringlets. Ron smiled to see it. He knew the hair was just for him. He loved it that way, but she usually didn't bother with the charms, and kept it in a long braid down her back instead.

She took her seat next to him and conversation stopped. Ron cleared his throat. "I'm pretty sure you all already know why you're here, but Hermione and I would like to officially announce our engagement. Broad smiles appeared around the table. "So without further ado." He stood and took her hand. She stood next to him. "Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione smiled. "I will Ron Weasley."

"Then I offer you this ring as a promise of engagement in future marriage so that others might know we are betrothed." He slid the gold ring with the large blue sapphire on her left ring finger.

Everyone clapped. He bent down to hug her. She hugged him back fiercely. "I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you too," she said.

xxx

That night, Ron found himself in the reading chair in the corner of their bedroom with those soft ringlets of Hermione's fanned out over his lap. He thought he might go mad with the wet heat of her mouth on him and perhaps he did, because unbidden the words, "How'd you get so good at this?" slipped from his lips.

Hermione stopped and sat back on her ankles. "What did you just say?"

The room seemed unbearably cold by comparison to her mouth and there was no blood left in his brain. "Uh," he said, trying to think. "I don't…I mean…I was just saying you're brilliant."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "That's not what you said."

He honestly couldn't remember what he'd said. "I can't…what?"

"You said, 'How'd you get so good at this.' What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Ron said. "I didn't mean anything, except that you're really good."

She stared at him.

"Come on," he said, reaching for her. "I don't care about that."

"Care about what?"

He let out an exasperated sigh. "That guy on the video. Clearly you two were serious, but I don't care."

Hermione held out her hand and her dressing gown flew into it. She cinched it tightly around her waist. "I knew it was too good to be true when you didn't mention it this afternoon."

Ron frowned at her. "I didn't say anything because I could see you were upset about your parents. But now that you mention it, I do find it curious that was the only tape you kept."

"I didn't keep it," Hermione said. "My dad left it in the camera. But I'll certainly keep it now."

"Why?"

She blinked back tears. "Because it might be the only way I'll ever hear my mother tell me she loves me again."

Ron frowned. "She also said 'make good choices.' What was that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what she meant. And, unfortunately, so does everyone else in your family."

Ron ignored the part about his family. "So, your mum knew you and that bloke were serious."

"Well, she's neither blind nor stupid, so I'm sure she did."

Ron reached for his boxers on the floor and pulled them on, unable to continue arguing naked. "I don't understand why you would even do that?"

"Do what?"

"Seriously date a Muggle? It's not like it could go anywhere."

"Where exactly do you think half-bloods come from, Ron?"

His face paled. "You were that serious?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course not! I'm just saying we mix with Muggles. It happens."

"Yeah, maybe to regular witches and wizards," Ron scoffed. "But not you."

"Why not me? It would probably make more sense for me than anyone."

"What? No, it doesn't. You're too good for that."

A dark cloud crossed her features and he knew he'd crossed a line.

"My parents are Muggles. What? Do you think you're better than them?"

"No," Ron said, backpedaling. "No, of course not. You know I don't."

"Then what are you saying?" She said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I'm just saying, you're very powerful, what could you possibly have in common with that Muggle bloke?"

She clenched her teeth and glared at him.

"Well?" Ron said.

"He was kind to me during a very difficult time. That's what he we had in common. He was kind and I needed some kindness."

"Well." Ron sputtered. "Well, just how kind are we talking?"

"You're impossible!" she roared and stormed out the door.

He grabbed his trousers off the floor and began pulling them on. "Wait!" he shouted after her, but he could already hear her on the stairs. He grabbed a jumper and tore after her.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he heard the study doors slam and the unmistakable sound of a locking charm. He pounded his fist against the door, but to no avail. She ignored him.

"Bloody hell," he cursed and turned around. Harry and Ginny had been curled up on one of the sofas together reading a book. They both stared at him.

"I need some air," he said, pulling the jumper over his head, and calling his broom to his hand.

"Maybe I should go after him," Harry said.

"No," Ginny said. "I'll do it. Can I borrow your Firebolt?"

"Take it," Harry said.


	27. Barbaric Rituals

It didn't take long for Ginny to catch Ron. At first he attempted to outrun her, but his Cleansweep was no match for Harry's Firebolt. Then he tried to shake her by outmaneuvering her, but Ginny was a better flier. Finally, he gave up in frustration and stopped midair. "I don't want to talk to you."

"I don't care," Ginny said. "You just got engaged. What could you possibly be fighting about already?

Ron didn't say anything.

"It's that bloody camera pool thing isn't it?"

"I didn't need to see that," Ron grumbled. "She should have let Dad stop it."

"Then she wouldn't have gotten to see her parents dancing, or her mum telling her she loved her," Ginny said. "How could you deny her that?"

"I'm not. I don't want to. I just…she said his name."

"So," Ginny said.

"She said it in that same breathy sexy way she says mine when…and then she giggled. Hermione giggled. For him. That's only supposed to be for me."

Ginny gave him a look that was simultaneously sympathetic and irritated. "You great prat. She loves you. She probably loved you the whole time she was dating him. Why do you care what she did with some other bloke years ago? This is like when you went off the deep end about Krum. She chose you. Why does she have to keep choosing you? When are you going to believe it's real, Ron? What's it going to take?"

"I don't know. I don't even know why she chose me?"

"Oh, let's see, could it be she trusts you with her life. Maybe it's because you've been there for each other during some of the worst days of your lives and came out the other side. Clearly she has a thing for gingers. Maybe it's just because she didn't meet Charlie first."

He snorted. "Thanks a lot."

"She loves you. She's willing to marry you. Stop questioning it and start enjoying it."

Ron's shoulders slumped. "I just wish it could be as easy for us as it is for you and Harry."

Ginny laughed. "You think it's easy for Harry and me? That's hilarious."

"What, you two seem fine."

"We are fine, but we work at it."

He gave her a confused look.

"Ron, I was once possessed by a Horcrux. Harry was a Horcrux. If you don't think that makes for a weird relationship dynamic, think again."

"I guess I never thought of it that way."

"Well, believe me when I tell you Mum and Dad certainly have. They were not best pleased to hear Harry and I were together. Not that they don't love Harry. They do, but when he broke up with me after Dumbledore's funeral, they were visibly relieved."

"What? I can't believe…"

"Believe it."

"But now they're all right," Ron said.

"I think so, but I think they still worry about me."

"They worry about all of us."

She nodded. "Yeah, but I've probably give them more worries than are strictly my fair share."

Ron shivered. "Let's head back yeah. It's freezing out here."

"Race you," Ginny shouted and took off.

xxx

Harry tapped lightly on the study door. "Hermione?"

She didn't answer.

"Come on," he said. "Let me in. Ginny and Ron aren't here."

She opened the pocket doors and went into the parlor and flopped down on one of the sofas. "We haven't been engaged twenty-four hours and we're already fighting," she said.

"Oh please," Harry said, taking the sofa opposite hers. "You two have always fought. It's just part of your relationship."

"I really wish it wasn't."

He shrugged. "What can you do?"

"I don't know. I think I might have been itching for tonight's fight though."

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe. I knew he wasn't going to be able to stand what he saw on that video today, so I think I provoked him just so I wouldn't have to keep waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"He's upset about the French bloke?"

"I guess. I don't know why. It was summer hols, not exactly forever."

"It doesn't matter, he had access to what Ron thinks of as exclusively his."

Hermione glared at him. "Well, it is exclusively his now, but he had no claim on me then."

"Of course not," Harry said. "But it doesn't matter. It still feels that way."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"You could do what Ginny did."

"And what's that?"

"Just tell him."

"Ginny told you about Michael and Dean?"

Harry nodded. "I bristled every time I saw one of them or she mentioned something about them and she got tired of it, so she just sat me down and said, 'look, here's what happened. It has nothing to do with you. We're together now and I'm happy.' And that was the end of it."

"That's it? No more bristling."

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because, what I was imagining was way worse than what happened. The truth is Michael and Dean are both good blokes."

"Huh," Hermione said. "I just…it's really none of his business."

Harry shrugged, "True, but one thing I've figured out in this whole relationship business is that being right doesn't keep you warm at night."

Hermione smiled at him. "You can be pretty wise sometimes, you know that Harry?"

He smiled back. "I'd like to think I have my moments."

They heard the back door open and Harry stood as Ginny and Ron walked in. They were both windblown and ruddy-faced from flying in the cold.

"I could use a cup of cocoa to warm up," Ron said. "Anyone else want one?"

"I'll have one," Hermione said.

"I think I'm going to go take a hot bath and go to bed," Ginny said.

"Yes," Harry said. "I'm going to head up too."

"Suit yourself," Ron said and went into the kitchen.

Hermione followed him, torn about what to do, and what to say. Ron busied himself making cocoa and didn't look at her. She sat at the kitchen table and waited.

When he'd poured the chocolate into two cups, he reached into the cabinet for a bottle of fire whiskey. He held it up to Hermione. "Want a splash?"

"Please," she said.

He brought their drinks over and sat opposite her.

They looked at each other for a long moment without saying anything. Finally Ron said, "Ginny thinks I'm a great prat."

"Harry thinks I should tell you my entire relationship history so we can get past this."

He raised his eyebrows.

She shrugged. "It's not as if it will take very long. I haven't dated much."

"Well," he said, unsure of whether or not he should agree with Harry. "Is that what you want to do?"

"I want to get past this."

He sighed. "Me too."

Hermione drank some of her cocoa. "Fine," she said, setting down the cup. "I've gone out with exactly five boys not counting you."

"Five?" Ron said.

"Three of them don't really count, but in the interest of full disclosure I did go to a couple of dances at my parents' club with sons of their friends. Nothing happened. Not even a kiss goodnight. We danced enough to placate our parents and then went our separate ways. I also don't think McLaggen should count. We only went out that one time. He was a total bore and not at all a gentleman."

"All right," Ron said. "The first two sound boring."

"They were."

"And McLaggen sounds like he needed his ass kicked."

"Most definitely. I would have hexed him, but I didn't want to do it in the middle of the party." She bit her bottom lip. "So then fourth year there was Viktor."

Ron took a big swig of his cocoa.

"I quite liked Viktor, but it wasn't as if it were possible to have very much time alone with him. Everywhere he went there were packs of fans following him or Karkaroff lurking over his shoulder. We did snog a bit and there was some over the clothes groping but nothing else."

Ron drank more cocoa and nodded without looking at her.

Hermione took another long drink of her cocoa as well. "And then there was Jean-Pierre. I…" She paused. "This is going to make me sound like a horrible person."

Ron looked up at her, his brow furrowed. "What? No."

She bit her bottom lip. "All right, but you have to understand that Mum and Dad were completely mental about me being hurt at the Ministry. As soon as I got home they whisked me off to that resort in Spain. I was arguing with them every single day about going back to school. It was awful. We'd never rowed like that before. I was so angry with them, but I was also scared. The wound still hurt and it looked awful. Part of me wondered what it would be like if I didn't go back, but it was my decision, not theirs, and I resented them trying to tell me what to do."

Ron nodded. "I can see that."

"I just felt like they were trying to force me to be a Muggle or something, so…"

She didn't continue. Ron finally prompted her, "So?"

"So I decided to just be a Muggle girl. I bought some bikinis and some Muggle novels and went down to the pool every morning and spent all day outside reading and letting the sun draw away as much dark magic as it could from the scar. I barely spoke to them. Actually, I barely spoke to anyone. Most people wouldn't even look at me. They'd see the scar and look away. After we'd been there a couple of days, Jean-Pierre and his family arrived. I'd met him before briefly the previous year. His father and my father had played golf and we all had dinner together one night. Anyway, he didn't look away."

"How do you mean?" Ron asked.

"I mean he talked to me. In some ways the scar drew him to me, I think."

"What? Why?"

"His sister was murdered by a man with a knife when she was away at school. It happened just before Christmas. It was awful and his family was still really broken up about it. His parents were a wreck, so I didn't want to be around my parents and he didn't want to be around his."

"So you spent all your time together," Ron said.

"Right."

He blew out a slow breath and drank some more cocoa.

"The whole thing was a lie, Ron. The only honest thing he knew about me was my name. Everything else I made up and it started to be easy to pretend to be that other version of myself when I was with him. One day we went for a walk on the beach and he held my hand and that night when he walked me back to my parent's suite at the hotel, he kissed me. Then things, you know, proceeded."

"More than Viktor," Ron said glumly.

"Yes, but not all the way, obviously."

"Right," Ron nodded. "But fairly far."

"Yes."

"You never mentioned him," Ron said. "Never even said you'd been in Spain."

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment. "No," she finally said. "Because the moment that owl arrived with the invitation to come to the Burrow…it's like my real life snapped back into focus and everything else fell away. I already had my trunk packed when my mother asked if I'd told Jean-Pierre I was leaving. I'd forgotten all about him. I'd been rowing with my parents about going and I'm sorry to say it got rather nasty on my part. I left our hotel rooms and went to find Jean. He was surprised and upset that I was leaving early, because we were supposed to be there all summer. And that was that."

"You never saw him again?"

"No."

Ron sat back. "Wow."

She sighed. "So you see now, why I never said anything. I'm so ashamed about how I behaved that summer. Not so much about the sex stuff, but that it all happened under false pretenses. He really liked me or rather he really liked who he thought I was. And I was awful to my parents. They were only scared and trying to protect me. I said some terrible things to them, Ron. I wish so much that I could take it all back now."

He reached across the table and took her hands in his. "We all say and do things we regret."

"I know and I did apologize to my parents later. I just wish I'd known I would have so little time left with them."

He kissed her hands. "I know. And I know what it's like to have a relationship under false pretenses. I think we both know that's what was going on with Lavender."

"I never understood that," Hermione said. "I mean, why? All of a sudden, out of the blue, I never even knew you fancied her."

Ron's eyes slid away from her. "I didn't."

"What?"

"Not that she wasn't pretty, because she was. I just never fancied her. But when she kissed me after that match, I just went with it, because Ginny had made fun of me when Harry and I caught her snogging Dean. I said some things to her that I shouldn't have, and she said I only thought that way, because I didn't have any experience with girls. And then she said everyone had more experience than me, that even you had snogged Krum."

Hermione's eyes widened. "She told you?"

"Yeah, she didn't bother mentioning that French bloke."

"Because she didn't know about him, and thank goodness, if she's going to blab everything she's told."

"Well, thing is she was right. I didn't have any experience with girls, but I thought you didn't have any experience with boys, so it was okay."

"But you knew I dated Viktor," Hermione said.

"I know, but somehow I just thought… I guess I didn't think about what that meant."

"So because you found out I'd kissed Viktor, you dated Lavender?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"You were so mean to me. Over that?"

"I know. I know I was awful. But honestly, I did a lot worse to Lavender. She really liked me and I took advantage of that. Not one of my finer moments."

Hermione squeezed his hands.

"When Greyback killed her…I couldn't even look at her, I was so ashamed." He shook his head and a tear fell. Hermione came around the table and put her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she rested her head against his. "I should never have been so careless with her."

Hermione nodded. "I know. I feel the same way about Jean-Pierre."

He pulled her down into his lap. "Maybe that's just a sign we should be together."

She smiled. "So we can't hurt anyone else?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, I reckon no one else should have to put up with either one of us."

She held out her left hand and the sapphire caught the light. "Well, it looks like that's the case now."

He smiled. "It looks good on you."

"I wouldn't wear it for anyone but you."

"What?" he said, surprised. "I thought you liked it."

"It's beautiful," she said, "but also barbaric."

"What do you mean?"

"Ron, there's a fidelity charm on this ring that will literally take my finger off if I cheat on you."

"There is?"

She looked very cross with him. "You gave me a ring without checking the spells on it first?"

He looked very sheepish. "I thought it just had the sizing charm."

"Well you should have cast a reveling spell so you'd know it's magic."

"I'm sorry. I-"

"Did you know I can't take it off?"

"What?" Ron said, his eyes widening.

"Good grief, Ron, maybe you should read **Magical Customs for the Muggleborn**." She frowned at him.

"I'm sorry," he said. "No one told me that about the ring, you're right though, I should have checked it. But I'm sure my wedding band will have the same charms."

"Oh it will," Hermione said pointedly. "But of course, you don't have to wear one until we're actually married. So sexist."

He reached for her ring finger. "We could have them removed."

She snatched her hand back. "Absolutely not! What would that imply about me?"

"Well then," Ron said, looking confused. "What do you want?"

"I just want you to be aware that I didn't undertake this lightly. I love you. I've chosen you and I'm willing to wear this barbaric piece of jewelry to prove that. Nothing that happened before matters. It's just us moving forward."


	28. Quidditch

Upstairs, Harry sat behind Ginny in a tub full of hot water and pressed his thumbs into the base of her neck.

Ginny moaned. "Oh, that's gorgeous."

"So are you," Harry said, moving from her spine to her shoulders. "Why are you so tight through here?"

"I've been spending a lot of extra time on my broom."

"Why? The season's over. Another winning year for Gryffindor largely thanks to the efforts of seeker Ginevra Weasley, or so the _Daily Profit_ says.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that," Ginny said.

"About what?" Harry asked, placing a kiss at the base of her neck where his thumbs had recently been.

"Quidditch. The coach from the Holyhead Harpies asked me to try out for the team."

Harry sat up so fast that water slopped over the side of the tub. "What? Seriously? When?"

"Well, she approached me earlier in the school year, but I didn't go to tryouts until last Friday and Saturday."

"Why didn't you say?" Harry said.

Ginny shrugged. "There were thirty other girls trying out, some of them from really good league teams. I didn't see the point in getting all excited about something that probably wasn't going to happen."

"But now?" Harry said, a slow smiling spreading across his face.

She turned to face him in the tub. "Now, it's down to five and I'm one of them. They want me to come play with the team over winter break."

"Gin, that's fantastic!" He lunged to hug her splashing more water.

"All right, all right," she said laughing. "Let's get out of this tub before you cause a flood in the parlor.

Harry clambered out of the tub and spun around. "So who knows? Do Ron and Hermione know?"

Ginny shook her head. "I only told Mum and Dad about tryouts because they had to sign permission for me to leave school. Hermione knows I was approached earlier this year, but that's it."

"We have to tell them," Harry said, grabbing his robe.

Ginny laughed. "Harry, stop. We can't go down there right now."

"What? Why?" Harry said. "They're going to love this."

"Harry, did you forget what happened earlier?"

Realization spread across his face. "Oh, yeah, probably best not to disturb them." He dropped his robe. "Come here you."

She squealed as he chased her into the bedroom.

xxx

Ron woke to find Hermione out of bed. She was staring out one of the dormer windows. "Come back to bed," he said.

"It's snowing again."

"Okay."

"Winter holidays are starting tomorrow."

"Right," Ron grumbled. "Come back to bed."

"I need to go to Australia," Hermione said.

Ron sat up, rubbing his eyes. "So soon?"

"It's been months."

"Well…yeah, but what's the point? You'll just wind yourself up. They don't know you."

"But I know them. That's the point. Besides, I'm responsible for their current condition, I need to check that they're okay."

"Why wouldn't they be okay?"

"I don't know. Something could go wrong with the charm."

Ron frowned. "You think you did the charm wrong?"

Hermione looked at him and then her eyes slid away. "No. I'd just like to tell my mother I'm engaged. I don't think that's so unreasonable."

Ron got out of bed and took her hand. "Of course not."

"I'm going to be a patient that accidentally runs into her at the market. I know it will just be small talk to her, but it matters to me."

"Alright then," Ron said, patting her hand. "When should we go?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not we. Just me."

"Hermione," Ron started to protest.

"Look, I've never done Obliviate like I did on them. I can't risk them recognizing you and it causing a mental break of some kind. I'm going alone."

He frowned at her. "No. They don't have to see me. I'll stay out of the way for the encounter, but I'm not letting you Apparate all that way alone. I never should have let you do it last time."

She looked at him, his skin was alabaster in the pale moonlight. "Are you sure? It's pretty grueling. And don't you have training?"

"Nope, didn't I tell you, we get two weeks off just like at school and I know it's grueling. That's why you shouldn't do it alone. Now come back to bed."

xxx

The next morning, Ron once again woke up alone. He pulled on his robe and wandered downstairs to find Hermione in the study with a large map of Europe spread over the library table and her wand floating above a globe.

"What's all this?" Ron asked.

She looked up. "Good news."

"How's that?"

"My parents aren't in Sydney."

"No? Where are they?"

"Zurich, well Rigi. It occurred to me this morning that my parents often like to ski over Christmas hols, so I did a location spell and, sure enough, they're in Switzerland, which makes running into them a lot less arduous. We can do it in just three hops: from here to Brussels, then to Paris, then to Rigi. I wish we could go through Luxembourg instead of Paris. It's closer but I've never been there."

Ron looked down at the map. "Those are pretty long jumps, Hermione."

She shrugged. "I can do it."

"I know, but still…"

"You don't have to go, you know."

"No," Ron said. "I want to go. I've never been any of those places."

She smiled at him. "I know. I thought since we don't have to rush now, maybe we could spend the night in Paris, see the sites."

"That'd be great," Ron said. "When did you want to leave?"

"Is after breakfast too soon?"

"Not for me," Ron said.

They could hear Harry and Ginny coming downstairs.

"Well, I best start on breakfast, unless Kreacher is around," he said hopefully.

"I haven't seen him."

xxx

At breakfast Ginny announced her news. Ron was floored and just as excited as Harry. Hermione was more subdued but still very happy for Ginny.

"I can't believe it," Ron said, for the tenth time. "What if you actually make the team?"

"One step at a time Ron," Ginny said. "Let's just see how the extended trial goes."

"How long will you be in Wales?" Harry asked.

"I'll leave on the twenty-sixth and get back on the thirty-first."

Harry nodded. "I'll miss you."

"Yeah," Ron said, "but when she gets back you might be dating an international Quidditch player."

Harry made a strange face for just a second, and then smiled. "Right."

The rest of breakfast was spent discussing the upcoming professional Quidditch season and Ron and Hermione's trip.

xxx

After breakfast, Ron went upstairs to pack and Hermione went back into the study to collect everything she needed to go into Diagon Alley.

"I'm going to go take a shower," Ginny said.

"I think I'm going to go with Hermione. There are a couple of things I want to pick up."

"Sure," Ginny said, giving him a quick kiss. "I'll see you in a bit."

A few minutes later, Hermione Apparated to Diagon Alley and a moment later, Harry appeared beside her.

"I need to go into the Leaky Cauldron and use their Muggle phone," Hermione said.

"Really?" Harry said, surprised. "Why?"

"My parents bought me a lifetime membership to their travel club for my sixteenth birthday. I can go to any of about a hundred or so different resorts around the world anytime I want, but I have to reserve a room. I thought it might be nice to spend the night in Paris."

Harry smiled. "That does sound nice. I need to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies."

Hermione gave him a knowing smile. "Good, I'll catch you up there."

After she made her call, she walked to the north end of the alley, enjoying the crunch of the snow beneath her feet and the crisp air. Once again, Diagon Alley was bustling with people, the shop windows were colorful with all manner of wares, and street vendors were selling hot drinks and roasted chestnuts. It was so much better than it had been this time last year. When she walked into Quality Quidditch Supplies, Harry was finishing up at the till.

"What did you get?" she asked.

"It's a surprise. Can I hide these in your bag until we get home."

"Sure," Hermione said, opening her small beaded purse.

Harry stuffed the two large bags in.

"Shall we head back," Hermione said.

"In a minute," Harry said, "Want to get a hot chocolate? There's a stall just up the street."

"Sure," Hermione said.

They walked in silence for a few moments before Hermione couldn't stand it anymore. "Harry, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just what I said." They had reached the hot chocolate stand, so he put her off by buying drinks. When he handed her one, she raised her eyebrows.

"So," he said. "You're the only person I know who's ever dated a professional Quidditch player."

She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it.

"So when you dated Krum," he said. "Was it—? I mean the attention. Was it annoying?"

"Uh well," Hermione said, awkwardly. "We were at school. We didn't really date anywhere outside of Hogwarts, so while it was difficult to get time to ourselves and Rita was skulking around and writing those terrible things, we didn't have to contend with the actual public."

"Right," Harry said. "I guess that's not really the same then."

"No," Hermione said, sympathetically. "I suspect you and Ginny will get loads of attention, not just because of her but, well, you know."

"Because of me."

"Right."

He sighed. "Right."


	29. On the Continent

A couple of hours later Hermione and Ron found themselves in a narrow alley not far from Manneken Pis. Ron took a deep breath. "Bloody hell, I thought I was going to run out of air."

"I know it's awful," Hermione said, "but at least the first part is over. Come on let's go get some lunch and then we'll head to Paris."

He followed her out into the street. As they passed the statue of the little boy peeing, Hermione explained his history. Ron thought it was hilarious that the statue had such significance.

"The food here is excellent," she said, opening the door to a restaurant right on Rue Lebeau. The maître de seated them at a small table in the window. Hermione ordered carbonnades flamandes, a hearty beef stew cooked in beer with pomme frites on the side. Ron ordered waterzooi, a creamy fish stew. Hermione suggested Rochefort 8 to drink with their meal.

"You've been here a lot?" he asked.

"Not a lot," she said. "A few times. I do love Brussels though. It's a very pretty city."

"You and your parents seemed to travel all the time. Isn't that really expensive?"

Hermione shrugged. "My grandparents, my father's parents, had a lot of money. They gave my parents a lifetime travel club membership as a wedding gift."

"I thought both your parents were orphans."

"They were, but they were both adopted. My father happened to be adopted by the Grangers, who had a lot of money, and my mother was adopted by the Wrights, who were of more modest means."

"Oh, then why don't you ever talk about them? Are they dead?"

Hermione popped a frite in her mouth and looked away. "Well, my father's parents were killed in a boating accident shortly after he and mum got married, so I never knew them. As for my mother's parents, they just…"

"Just what?" Ron said around a mouthful of stew.

"Didn't like me."

Ron put his spoon down. "What do you mean?"

"I mean they didn't like me. Weird things happened around me when I was a baby and it made them very uncomfortable, so I almost never saw them. I caused a very ugly rift between my mother and her parents. By the time I went to Hogwarts, they only spoke once a year at Christmas. It was awful. Then my mum's dad died of a heart attack second year."

"I don't remember that," Ron said.

"I didn't know about it until later because I was petrified when it happened. Mum and Dad went to the funeral, but my grandmother was furious that I wasn't there. I don't think she's spoken to my parents since."

"It wasn't your fault you weren't there. Didn't they tell her you were in hospital?"

"I'm sure they did. I guess she didn't believe them."

"That's terrible."

"I don't think it's all that uncommon for Muggleborns."

Ron shook his head. "I guess I never realized how hard it is."

She shrugged. "It is what it is. You learn to live in two worlds, and you learn to live with the prejudice in both of them. That's certainly not exclusive to Muggleborns. Lots of people deal with it in one form or another. Look what the other magical races have to put up with. It's awful, but some of the practices are so engrained they'll take generations to change."

Ron nodded. "Like Kreacher not wanting Harry to free him."

"Exactly, or how upset Winky was when the Crouch's fired her even though then she was free. It's so wrong."

When they finished eating, Hermione pulled a small blue card out of her purse and set it on top of the bill. The waiter picked it up as he walked by their table.

"What was that?" Ron asked.

"It's a credit card connected to my Gringott's account. It lets me pay for things in the Muggle world without having to always exchange currency."

"Oh," Ron said. "That's clever."

"It's a service the goblins offer to those of us who have to go back and forth between the Muggle and Magical worlds." The waiter returned with her card. She signed the bill, and turned to Ron. "Ready for Paris?"

"Let's go."

A few moments later they were in a narrow alley between two buildings right on the Seine. Ron leaned against the brick building behind him taking deep breaths. Hermione did the same against the opposite wall. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yeah, that was worse than last time though."

"It was a little further. Tomorrow will be the worst."

"Great," Ron said, catching his breath.

She took his hand. "Come on, let me show you Paris. I love this city."

They spent the next few hours walking along the Seine. They walked through part of the Louvre and into Sainte-Chapelle. Ron was unconvinced that the soaring Gothic cathedral could have been built without magic. When they left the cathedral it was getting dark outside and the city was lit up with its famous lights. They found a cozy restaurant in St. Germaine and went in for dinner.

They were both famished despite their large lunch because the magic involved in Apparation consumed a tremendous amount of calories. They ordered tartiflette and cassoulet and tucked into it with hearty bread and the house white wine to wash it all down. They were both feeling full and happy as they stepped back out into the Paris night,

The walk along the Seine to their hotel was refreshing in the cold air after the heavy meal. Although they'd had a good day, Hermione seemed coiled pretty tight to Ron. He knew she was anxious about seeing her parents tomorrow, so he endeavored to be as sweet and patient as possible.

The hotel lobby was floor to ceiling marble and easily one of the grandest buildings Ron had ever been in. As they rode the elevator up to their room, he asked, "So this whole building is a club?"

"No, it's a regular hotel, but it's on the list of places that recognizes club members and grants them access. The actual resorts are owned by the club, but non-members can book rooms if they're available."

"Oh," Ron said, not really understanding.

When they stepped into their room he forgot all about trying to understand how Hermione's parents' travel club worked. There was a large king size bed just begging to be tried. He spent the rest of the evening doing his best to uncoil Hermione.

xxx

The next morning Ron woke to find Hermione already showered, dressed, and pacing. He scrubbed a hand down his face. "How long have you been up?"

"Not long," she said, but he could tell she was lying.

"All right, let me just grab a quick shower and we can go."

"We should get breakfast first, today's jump is going to be exhausting."

"Yeah, okay," he said, dreading the very idea of it.

xxx

Breakfast was in a long room with vaulted marble ceilings and Palladian windows all along one wall. A dozen serving trays of breakfast foods were lined up along the opposite wall. The wait staff moved among the tables pouring various drinks.

They took a seat near the door. A waitress came over and offered coffee or tea. They both chose coffee. "Now we go and serve ourselves," Hermione said.

Ron followed her to the buffet and they both piled their plates high with eggs, bacon and brioche. As they were sitting down to eat, a tall, broad shouldered man with blonde hair was coming into the dining room.

"Mi?" The man said, stopping at their table.

Hermione looked up at him. "Jean-Pierre?"

He smiled. "I haven't seen you in ages. What are you doing here?"

"We're just passing through on our way to Rigi."

"We?" Jean looked at Ron as if he'd only just noticed him.

Hermione said, "Jean, this is my fiancé, Ron Weasley."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Fiancé?"

"Yeah," Ron said, standing and thrusting his hand forward.

Jean shook it. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Ron said.

Hermione smiled nervously. "So what brings you to Paris. Shouldn't you be in Lyon this time of year?"

"I'm at the Sorbonne, but they kicked us out of the dorms for some kind of major repair. Anyway, I needed an extra day to finish a project, so I spent the night here. I'm leaving this afternoon to go back to Lyon for Christmas."

"That sounds lovely, tell your parents I said hello," Hermione said in a clear attempt to end the encounter.

"You do the same," Jean said. "I should let you get back to your breakfast."

She stood to hug him. "You too. Happy Christmas." Ron saw her left hand seize. She shook it. "It was great seeing you."

"You too," Jean said, giving her a long look before turning away. When his back was turned, Hermione plunged her hand into a goblet of water and whispered toward him, "Confundus." She pulled her hand out of the water and glared at Ron. "Over a hug?" she hissed.

Her whole hand was red and there was a thin line of blisters around her ring finger.

"We should take it off," Ron said, reaching for it.

"No," she said, glaring at the ring. "I just need to understand the parameters. I'll deal with it." She narrowed her eyes at the sapphire. "Come on, let's eat." She shoved a piece of bacon into her mouth.

Ron took a mouthful of eggs, swallowed and said quietly, "Why did you bother with Confundus?"

"If he runs into my parents somewhere, he won't mention seeing me."

He reached for her right hand and kissed it.

"Oh for goodness sake," Hermione said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"The ring, it's easing up on my hand now. I think it's because you're touching me."

Ron tried very hard not to smile.

She shook her head. "Barbaric."

He snorted trying to hold in a laugh. She couldn't help but chuckle at that.

They finished their breakfast and then Hermione checked them out of the hotel. "Come on," she said. "We'll go back upstairs to Apparate."

In the elevator Ron said, "He called you 'Mi;' your mum did too on that viddy thing. I didn't think you liked nicknames."

"I don't," Hermione said, "but mum has always called me that, because of the Moomin books."

"The what?"

"The Moomins. You know, Moomintroll, Snufkin, and little My, she caused all the mischief."

"Never heard of them."

"They're children's books. Mum used to read them to me. So she called me 'Mi,' because of all the weird things that used to happen around me. Jean did it because mum did it."

"You didn't tell him not to."

"No. It kind of made it easier."

"What?"

"Being someone else. Are you ready?"

Ron nodded grimly.

"Deep breath." They Disapparated, and what seemed like hours later to Ron, finally landed in a snow bank at the edge of the woods near a large ski lodge. Hermione fell forward onto her hands and knees gasping for breath. Ron was next to her doing the same. When he finally felt like he could stand without passing out, Ron got to his feet and held out his hand to help up Hermione.

They trudged through the snow to the lodge, a large three-story wooden building with balconies along every floor. When they reached a cleared sidewalk, Hermione cast a wandless warming charm on both of them and the snow that had accumulated on their clothes disappeared.

"So what now?" Ron asked looking around at the spectacular views of the Alps all around him.

"Now we look for them." She took his hand and pulled him around toward the back of the building and pulled out her wand and a map of Rigi. She cast a location spell and waited while her wand found them. It held in place over the hotel they were standing behind.

"That's convenient," Ron said.

"Yes. I was afraid they would be on the slopes. Let's go in. Oh wait." She held her wand out to Ron's face and cast a glamour charm that left him with dark brown hair and a neat goatee. She cast another on herself and she was a blue-eyed blonde with straight hair.

"That's weird," Ron said.

She shrugged. "It's not safe for them to see us as ourselves. Come on."

He followed her into the hotel and toward the desk. "Hello," Hermione said to the clerk behind the counter. "We're looking for our friends, but I keep getting turned around. Is there a map of the hotel?"

"Of course," he handed her a small tri-fold.

"Thank you," Hermione said.

Ron followed her into an alcove and she pulled out her wand again and did another location spell. "Perfect, they're in the dining hall."

He followed her to a large room with floor to ceiling windows and a breathtaking view of the Alps. "Wow," he couldn't help saying as Hermione scanned the room.

"There they are," she said.

Her parents were seated at a table in the center of the crowded room. They had two extra seats, so Hermione approached and asked if they wouldn't mind sharing.

"Of course not," Her father said. "Have a seat."

"It's so lovely to hear your accent," her mother said. "Where in England are you from?"

"London, well Heathgate, really," Hermione said.

"Oh," her mother said, holding a hand over her heart. "We used to live in Heathgate. Lovely area."

"So convenient to the city," her father said, "but out far enough you feel like you can catch your breath."

"Yes," her mother smiled and then looked a little lost. "I loved Heathgate. Why don't we ever go back there?"

Her father shook his head. "I don't know." Then he brightened. "The skiing is supposed to be good today. Perfect day for it, so clear."

"Yes," Hermione smiled, "but unfortunately, we have to leave right after breakfast."

"That's too bad," her father said.

Hermione smiled. "Well, we want to be home for Christmas and there are still so many plans to be made for the wedding."

"Oh," her mother said warmly. "Are you getting married? You seem so young."

Ron spoke for the first time. "When you find the right one, you don't want to wait, do you?"

"I certainly didn't," Hermione's father said, smiling at her mother.

"We should be going," Hermione said, standing.

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" her father said.

"I didn't realize it was so late," Hermione said. "We need to go or we'll miss our train. Thank you so much for sharing the table though."

"Our pleasure," her father said.

"It's always good to see someone from home," her mother added.

Hermione nodded and managed to choke out, "Enjoy the rest of your holiday," before fleeing from the room. Ron hurried after her.

She marched straight through the lobby, out the door, and to the back of the building before stopping. She turned and fell into Ron's arms weeping.

"Shhh," he said and held her.

After a minute, she pulled herself together and stepped away from him. "Let's go."

"I don't think you should Apparate like this. Let's find the Floo and go that way."

"I don't know where any of the magical communities are in Europe," Hermione said.

"Are you a witch or not?" Ron said. "Hand me that map of Europe."

She fished the map out of her bag and he spread it out on the sidewalk and pulled out his wand. He cast a location charm looking for the nearest magical community. It was in Zurich."

"Can you get us to Zurich?" he asked Hermione.

She nodded. He took her arm.

A moment later they reappeared in the Friedhof Sihlfeld cemetery. Ron looked at the map again. "So, where are we?" She pointed to their location on the map.

"All right," he said. "We're actually not that far." He started off through the cemetery.

"Why didn't you mention that the Floo ran in Europe?" Hermione asked.

"I thought you knew," Ron said.

"How would I know that?"

He shrugged. "I just thought you preferred to Apparate. Besides, the Floo doesn't cross the water. We'll still have to Apparate to get across the channel."

"Or take Muggle transport," Hermione grumbled. "But that takes ages."

"Come on," he said, walking toward a mausoleum with a woman engraved on the side.

He pulled out his wand and tapped the woman's hand. She blinked. "Password?" she said.

"We're from England," Ron explained. "We need refuge in a magical community to access the Floo and get home."

"All entrants must tap their wand," the engraving said.

Hermione tapped the engraving's hand with her wand.

"Enter, but cause no mischief. You will be watched."

"Thanks," Ron said.

The engraving swept her arm and the mausoleum opened. They entered a street with traditional Swiss chalets and shops. Ron looked around at the shop signs. He turned to Hermione. "Any idea which of these might be a pub?"

"There's one," she said.

"When did you learn French?" Ron asked.

"As a child, I had a French nanny, and then when I first went to school and that was a disaster, my tutor was French."

He looked at her. "You went to school before Hogwarts?"

"Naturally, Muggles start when they're four or five. Of course, I didn't last six months."

"Oh?" Ron said and then he smiled. "Not a good student?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Things happened. It was safer for everyone if I was educated at home."

"Huh," Ron said. "Mum taught us."

"Yes, that must have been nice."

"Not really. She was dead strict."

They entered the pub and found a seat near the fire. Hermione ordered raclette and Ron ordered älplermagronen, and because they were finally back in the wizarding world, Ron paid.

After lunch they took the Floo to the magical community in Brussels and from there, Hermione Apparated them back to Heathgate.


	30. A Much Needed Break

When Ron and Hermione arrived back in Heathgate they found Harry reading a book on the sofa. Crookshanks was curled up beside him.

"Hello," Hermione said.

"Oh, hey," Harry said. "How was your trip?"

Ron dropped down on the sofa. "Easier on the way back than on the way over."

"Did you see your parents?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "How were things here?"

"Dead boring," Harry said. "I spent most of my time at Grimmauld Place redecorating with Kreacher. I did have dinner with Neville and Hannah last night, though. That was nice."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Do tell."

Harry shrugged. "It's still new, but they seem to be having a good time."

"That's great," Hermione said. "Neville deserves some happiness."

"Yeah," Ron said. "Good bloke, Neville."

"Well, I'm going to head up and unpack and take a shower."

Ron and Harry watched her go, when she disappeared around the corner, Harry said, "How was it really?"

"Rough," Ron said. "She didn't know about the European Floo Network, so we Apparated to Switzerland via Brussels and Paris."

"Whoa," Harry said. "Long jumps."

"Right, so she's exhausted and distraught over her parents."

Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry mate."

Ron sighed. "Actually, distraught Hermione usually works out pretty good for me. I just hate that she's hurting. This situation with her parents is really tearing her up. Oh, and we met the ex from the viddy thing and her engagement ring attacked her. It's been a banner couple of days."

"What?" Harry said.

"Oh, yeah," Ron said. "We were just sitting there having breakfast and up walks this bloke even taller and better looking than he was before, if you can believe that. 'Mi' he says it's been ages."

"What are the odds?" Harry said.

"I think probably pretty good. She and her parents are in this club thing, so I reckon they see a lot of the same people."

"So," Harry said. "What did you do?"

"I shook his hand like a proper gentleman," Ron said, offended. "I'm not the great troll you lot make me out to be."

Harry laughed. "How did the ring attacked her?"

"Yeah, so we chat for a minute, she hugs the bloke goodbye and boom, the ring makes her hand go red and hot and blisters her finger."

"That's quite the fidelity charm," Harry said.

"Right? I've never heard of one so sensitive."

Harry laughed. "And did she then want to kill you?"

Ron shook his head. "Oddly no. She won't even let me take it off her to remove the charm."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because she's mental? I don't know. It's like she's got some kind of battle of wills going on with it or something. It's right odd."

Harry rubbed his hand across the stubble on his chin. "That does sound like her."

"How did things go at Grimmauld Place?" Ron asked.

"Loads of cleaning and we got rid of the most offensive furniture. I took that old tapestry off the wall and rolled it up, but I haven't managed to get Mrs. Black down yet. I was actually hoping you two might come out with me tomorrow and help pick paint colors and what not."

"That might be a good distraction," Ron said. "When's Gin coming back?"

"Not soon enough. I had an owl from her yesterday though. Things are apparently going well in Wales and she really likes the team."

"Great," Ron said. "Well, I guess I should go up and check on Hermione."

xxx

The next morning, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all Apparated to Grimmauld Place. Ron was shocked at all the changes in the house when Harry opened door. The front hallway was awash in sunlight from the transom window. When they walked into the parlor, sunlight streamed in through the large Palladian windows that lined the front of the house. In the past when they'd stayed there, the windows had a permanent layer of grime that resisted all cleaning. Now they sparkled in the sunlight. Instead of the heavy drapes that once hung in every room, only light curtains where hanging now, and they were all flung open to take advantage of the daylight.

"This is amazing," Hermione said. The parlor furniture was so clean it appeared new. A fire blazed in the hearth and the room actually had a warm friendly feel to it.

"Kreacher has done so much work," Harry said. "Now we're down to just color choices and Mrs. Black."

"She's still here then?" Ron said.

"I've tried everything to get that frame off the wall." Harry said. "It won't budge."

"I've been thinking about that," Hermione said. "Do you mind if I try something?"

"Be my guest," Harry said.

They all walked back into the hallway. Hermione flicked her wand and the curtains opened.

"Mudblood whore!" screamed Mrs. Black.

"Get behind me," Hermione said.

Ron and Harry hurried out of the way.

"Sectumsempra!" she shouted and a deep slash appeared across the top of the painting.

"A Mudblood is trying to murder me! Kreacher, Kreacher," Mrs. Black screamed.

Kreacher appeared.

"Stop that Mudblood bitch!" Mrs. Black shrieked.

Kreacher looked at Harry. Harry shook his head.

"Do you happen to have a step ladder?" Hermione asked.

Kreacher snapped his fingers and a small ladder appeared. Hermione picked it up and took it toward Mrs. Black.

"Stop her!" The painting continued screaming.

Hermione ignored her and opened the ladder and took the first two steps. "Goodbye Mrs. Black," she whispered.

"Don't let that Mudblood touch me!" Mrs. Black screamed.

Hermione took hold of the top of the painting and in one fell sweep tore it from the frame. She rolled it so tightly Mrs. Black couldn't speak. She handed it to Harry. "I'm not sure what you're going to do with the empty frame, but at least she won't be an issue now."

Harry looked at the rolled painting. "What should I do with her?"

Ron caught Harry's eye and glanced down at Kreacher.

"Do you want her, Kreacher?" Harry asked.

Kreacher looked from one to the other before slowly shaking his head.

"You know what you should do?" Ron said, a mischievous smile crossing his face. "You ought to roll it up inside the tapestry and send it to the Malfoys. I mean Draco's mum was a Black, right?"

Harry laughed. "It does seem like the neighborly thing to do."

"Absolutely," Hermione said. "I mean Narcissa might really want the tapestry, so it only seems fair she take Mrs. Black with it."

"Perfect," Harry said. "Ron, you're a genius. Kreacher, could you go get the tapestry?"

Kreacher disappeared and a moment later reappeared with the large rolled tapestry in his arms.

Harry created a space in the center by pushing his finger in and then shoving the painting in the space he made. "Could you take this to Narcissa Malfoy please, with my compliments."

Kreacher nodded and disappeared.

A couple of minutes later he reappeared. "Mistress Narcissa was pleased Master Harry."

"Just Harry, Kreacher, remember," Harry said.

The old elf moaned. "Yes."

They toured the rest of the house, looking at changes Harry and Kreacher had made. "The thing is, now that it's clean, I don't know what to do about the walls and the linens. Everything is so dark. I thought you two might help me choose better colors."

"Of course," Hermione said.

"Shouldn't Ginny be in on this?" Ron asked.

Harry cleared his throat. "Actually, it's kind of a surprise for Ginny."

Ron raised his eyebrows.

"I'm graduating from training soon and she's graduating from Hogwarts soon, so I thought I'd pop the question."

"Oh," Ron said. "Right." He looked around. "And live here."

"It's either that or Godric's Hollow and that house is matchsticks."

Ron looked around as if seeing the house for the first time. He nodded. "It's pretty impressive. Suits an international Quidditch player I think."

Harry grinned. "That's what I thought."

Hermione smiled at him. "Oh, Harry. She'll love it."

"I have a couple of more things to do. I need to fetch my mother's ring from my vault in Gringotts, and I still have a couple of things to get rid of, which reminds me, do you want the piano?"

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked. Ron who was standing behind her nodded his head.

Harry smiled. "Well, I don't play and neither does Ginny, so it would just sit here gathering dust."

"But what if you have children that want to play?" Hermione said.

Harry chuckled. "If we have a kid that wants to play, maybe he could take lessons at his auntie's house."

Hermione smiled. "I will be your children's auntie, won't I?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "And I'll be your kid's uncle."

"I think I quite like that idea," Hermione said.

Harry nodded. "Me too."

An owl tapped on the window. Ron opened it and took the letter strapped to its leg and handed it Harry.

The writing was thin and elegant and written in silver ink. Harry opened it. "Ah, it's from Narcissa. She's thanking me for sending her the heirlooms. That's nice."

"No mention of Mrs. Black's portrait?" Ron asked, grinning.

"Nope. Who knows maybe she was really fond of the old bag," Harry said. "So about the piano."

"I'd love to have it," Hermione said.

"Fantastic, I was thinking that corner of the parlor next to the stairs."

Hermione agreed. "That's the perfect place for it."

"Kreacher," Harry called. The old elf appeared.

"Could you take this piano to Hermione's house and put it in the parlor next to the stairs?"

"Yes, Ma—Harry."

Harry smile. "Thanks so much."

Kreacher put his hand on the piano and they both disappeared.

"Excellent," Harry said. There was another tap on the window. Ron opened it again and let in another owl. He handed the letter to Harry.

Harry opened it and started laughing. He held it out for Ron and Hermione to read. It said simply "Potter, you bastard!" and was signed Draco. They all howled with laughter.

xxx

That evening, Ron and Hermione were both in the study reading. He was brushing up on his potions, which was the next segment of training after the holidays, she was busy having a quill copy one of her books for Madam Pince and writing a letter. Ron closed his book and rubbed his eyes. They'd been at it since they'd gotten back from Grimmauld place a couple of hours ago. Harry was still there and not due back until late.

"What are you working on?" Ron asked.

"I'm answering a letter from Gimshine."

Ron perked up. "Has he had a breakthrough?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not as such, although, he's had some more success in finding people with the syndrome. Apparently, Ollivander is suffering."

Ron grimaced. "I'm sorry to hear that, although I guess it's not surprising given how long he was at Malfoy Manor."

Hermione rubbed her eyes. "What we're trying to figure out now is what triggers the syndrome."

"What do you mean?" Ron said. "We know what triggers you."

"No, I don't mean what triggers an incident, I mean what causes the syndrome. Not everyone cursed with Cruciatus develops it. For example Harry doesn't have it, neither does Neville, or any of the other members of the DA who were punished with it at Hogwarts."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but Gimshine thinks it's about duration. There seems to be an amount of time the torture has to go on before the syndrome is triggered. He hasn't quite worked out what that is though. It's somewhere between a minute or two and enough time to crack someone's mind entirely."

Ron walked over and put his hands on her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm all right," she said, patting his hand. She signed the letter and folded it and handed it to Xerxes. "To healer Gimshine please."

Ron opened the window for him.

"I have a question for you," she said.

"All right," Ron said.

"I've been corresponding with Madam Pince about the books she requested from my library. I asked her about the oldest libraries in the community. I'm particularly interested in books written in ancient runes."

"Yeah?" Ron said. "Surely you're not worried about that N.E.W.T."

"No, of course not." Hermione said. "I read ancient runes fluently. I'll sit the exam as soon as school starts up again. I'm more interested in lost spells."

"Lost spells?"

"Yes. Specifically the counterspell to Obliviation."

Ron shook his head sadly. "You know there isn't one, luv. Obliviation can't be reversed. You know that."

"If it isn't reversible then why isn't it unforgivable?"

Ron pressed a hand against his forehead. "Hermione."

She looked at him, clearly expecting an answer.

"Because, because…" he thought for a moment, "because we have to do it to Muggles all the time. It's the only way to keep our way of life a secret. To keep peace between our worlds."

"But it's not unforgivable to do it to other witches and wizards either. Don't you wonder about that? Such a powerful spell, you can erase a person's whole life, but it's not unforgivable?"

Ron frowned. She had a point. "Well, if it's reversible why doesn't anyone know how to reverse it?"

"We've forgotten how."

"How's that?"

"Culturally, we've forgotten. It may even have been intentional on the part of some evil witch or wizard to Obliviate the reversal of Obliviate."

"You know that sounds crazy, right?"

"I don't think so. As a matter of fact, the more I think about it, the more I think it sounds right."

Ron sighed and sat down on the edge of one of the ottomans. "All right, break it down for me."

"We were hunted almost to extinction. Between the Goblin wars and the witch hunts, the Magical community got very, very small. That's why we stay hidden from Muggles now. Our attempts to thrive as a community apart have left us with a great many rules and regulations, many of which revolve around Obliviation."

"And you think—"

"I think somewhere in all that ethnic cleansing a lot of spells got lost. A lot of knowledge was lost and over the centuries, we've been reconstructing that magic."

"And no one has reconstructed the spell to reverse Obliviate because…?"

"Because they haven't. Perhaps no one has focused on it. Perhaps no one with the right set of skills has tackled the problem."

"And you think you have the right set of skills."

"Maybe. I won't know until I try."

"Then I'll help. I can do research after work and on the weekends."

She smiled at him. "Actually, I need your help in a more immediate sense."

Ron raised his eyebrows.

"Your auntie Muriel has one of the oldest magical libraries in England."

His face fell. "And you want access to it?"

"I do."

"Oh, Hermione, the mad things you ask. There's no one else?"

"The Malfoys apparently have an extensive collection."

He pushed his fingers back through his hair. "Auntie Muriel it is then."


	31. Christmas Holidays

Two days before Christmas, Ron, Hermione and Harry all went to the Burrow to stay. Everyone but Ginny and Charlie were home for the holiday and the house was full to bursting. In the interest of propriety, Harry and Ron slept upstairs in Ron's old attic room while Hermione slept in Ginny's room.

At two o'clock in the morning, Hermione woke in a cold sweat panting with fear. She reached for Ron, but he wasn't there. She was standing with her wand in her hand before she remembered where she was. Shaken, she pulled on her dressing gown, tucked her wand in the pocket and went downstairs to make a cup of chamomile tea.

Her hands were shaking as she reached for a teacup and she dropped it, cracking it into three pieces.

"Damn," she whispered and drew her wand. "Reparo." She held it against the kettle and said a boiling charm. She put a teabag in the mended cup and picked up the kettle. Her hands were still shaking.

"Why don't you let me do that dear?" Molly said.

Startled, Hermione almost dropped the kettle but managed to get it back on the counter.

"You look quite pale," Molly said. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, thank you. I just…I'm fine."

Molly poured Hermione's tea and then made a cup for herself. "Trouble sleeping?"

"A bit."

Molly looked at the family clock on the wall. Ron's hand was pointed toward traveling. "You're not the only one apparently."

Hermione wrinkled her brow, "Where could he—" Before she could finish, the hand moved to home and Ron, red-faced and wind-blown, came in through the back door.

"Where have you been at this hour?" his mother said.

"I couldn't sleep. Flew around for a bit," he touched his cold hand to Hermione's cheek. "You look pale. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Just a nightmare, a little tea and I'll be right as rain." She smiled weakly.

Ron frowned, straddled the bench she was sitting on and put his arms around her. "Come on, luv."

She closed her eyes and pressed her face to his chest, embarrassed that his mother was sitting right there, but so grateful to be in his arms. Ron pressed his cheek to the top of her head. "You know what, Mum, I think we're just going to nip back to Kent. We'll see you in the morning."

His mother surprised him by saying, "Don't. Up to Ginny's room the both of you, but Ron do try and be back in your room by six, there's no point in upsetting your father."

"Yes, mum."

She stood and looked at them. "I'm off to bed then. Tomorrow we need to talk about your engagement party.

Hermione nodded.

"Course Mum," Ron said. He took Hermione's hand and they followed his mother upstairs. "That was unexpected," Ron said as he closed Ginny's door behind them.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. I woke her dropping a cup."

Ron pulled off his heavy winter cloak. "You want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. "Same old, same old. I've had that dream so many times I don't know why it scares me anymore."

Ron pulled his shirt over his head. "Yeah you do."

She looked out Ginny's window at the gnomes playing in the orchard. "Yeah," she said.

He stood behind her and slid his hands around her waist then up to cover her breasts. "You want me to make it go away?"

"Please," she said.

xxx

The next morning was Christmas Eve and Harry was anxious for Ginny's return. He'd planned out her whole arrival and was nervously drumming his fingers against the table waiting for her hand on the family clock to finally point toward home.

"You're going to wear a hole in that end of the table, Harry," George said.

"Sorry, just a bit nervous."

"She's going to love it Harry."

"She really is," Hermione said.

Fleur nodded. "Absolument."

Finally, the hand moved to home, and Harry sprang from his seat. "Hullo, all," Ginny said as she came in through the back door. She was surprised to find everyone still in dressing gowns.

They all came forward to hug her. When she'd finally made it through everyone, Harry couldn't stand it anymore. "Well?" he said.

"You're looking at the new chaser for the Holyhead Harpies."

They all clapped and cheered, then to Ginny's surprise they all dropped their dressing gowns. Everyone, even a very pregnant Fleur was wearing a Holyhead Harpies jersey. Ginny laughed, and looked at Harry. "Your doing?"

He nodded.

"I love it," she said and gave him a big kiss.

The next hour was spent over an enormous breakfast with Ginny recounting her time with the Harpies and everyone asking excited questions. When would she start? Next season. How long was her contract? Two years with an option to extend. Could she get a deal on tickets? Yes. When did training start? July.

When there was finally a lull in the conversation, Molly turned her attention to Ron and Hermione. "So you two," she said. "About that engagement party. I think we should run the announcement in the Prophet this week, with the intention of having the party in late January or early February. Have you been to a seer about the wedding date?"

"We're going with an Arithmancer instead of a seer, Mum, but no we haven't seen one yet, soon though."

"Don't wait too long to have your charts done. It's not like the calendar is likely to be full of auspicious dates for you two."

"Mum," Ron said, irritated.

"What?" Hermione said, confused as to why he was irritated.

"Do you mind if we run the announcement next week?" he asked Hermione.

"That's fine."

Molly huffed. "Why would she mind, Ronald? Now we need to think about the wording."

"We'll write it Mum," Ron said firmly, "and then we can go over it."

"All right, all right," his mother said, holding up her hands. "Just get it done."

"Fine," Ron said. He got up from his place at the table. "Fancy a walk?" he asked Hermione.

"Uh, sure," she said, rising to follow him out of the kitchen.

He pulled on his heavy wool cloak that was hanging in the foyer and handed her hers. She pulled it on and followed him outside.

They weren't ten feet from the house before he started grousing. "Why does she have to be such a busy body?"

"She just wants this done, Ron. The whole situation with us is very awkward for them. You know that."

"I understand that, but her comment about our charts was just…" He kicked at the snow on the ground.

"Just what?" Hermione asked. "I don't understand what's upset you."

"She thinks there won't be a lot of good dates for us. She thinks our charts won't align well."

Hermione shook her head. "I don't understand. I thought you said your parents were happy with our match."

"Oh, they are," he said. "Very much so. It's just with the difference in backgrounds, Mum's worried about the dates."

Hermione wrinkled her brow. "Because I'm Muggleborn?"

"No. I mean, partly, it's more…just forget it. She's a busybody and should mind her own business."

"Oh," Hermione said, stricken. "This is about the video. She thinks…"

Ron shook his head. "They love you."

"I'm just not completely appropriate."

"You are very powerful," Ron said, taking her hands.

She pulled away. "Right. Just not always proper."

"Hermione."

She held up her hand. "Don't. I get it. This stuff is engrained. She's very old-fashioned. From the moment we left school and went off with Harry she's been uncomfortable with my role."

"Mum loves you. They both do, really."

Hermione nodded. "She still thinks I'm a scarlet woman, doesn't she? Your mum never got past that article in the _Prophet_ about me and Harry and Viktor." She laughed. "That's completely insane. I was fifteen, Ron. Fifteen! I could barely manage dating Viktor much less some kind of love triangle."

He grimaced. "I know, I know. It's not fair. I've told her what rubbish that article was."

"But she doesn't believe you?"

"Well, I thought she did, but then—"

"She saw the video. Of all the…this is so medieval. Are we supposed to hang the sheets out of the window after our wedding night too? Too late for that now, I suppose. You know what…fine…fine…I guess I'm just some mudblood slag. It's a wonder she let's me in the house."

"Don't say that, Hermione—"

"I'm going for a walk."

"Look, don't—"

She held up a palm. "By myself!"

He watched her storm off toward the pond. After a few minutes he trudged back to the house. His parents, George, Harry and Ginny were still sitting around the table.

"Where's Hermione," Harry said, when Ron came in alone.

"She went for a walk."

"By herself?" Ginny said. "In this weather?"

"Yeah," Ron said.

"That's not like her," his mother said.

"How would you bloody know what is and isn't like her?" Ron said.

"Ron!" His father said.

"I'm serious. I don't understand you. One minute you're so understanding about her situation and then the next you make some awful comment about our charts. As if that isn't all rubbish anyway."

"I don't know what you're talking about," his mother said.

"Yes you do. We all do. That chart comment was mean and you know it."

"All I said was that there are only so many auspicious dates—"

"For us," Ron said.

"For anyone," his mother said.

"No!" Ron said, pointing his finger at her. "That's not what you said, you said for us, and you know it."

His mother's cheeks went pink.

"Now, Ron," his father started. "I know you're upset, but I won't allow you to speak to your mother like that."

Ron ignored him and stayed focused on his mother. "She's trying. It's really hard trying to learn all these nitpicky little rules that aren't written down anywhere but still matter."

"We love Hermione, Ron," his mother said. His father nodded.

"I know. I told her that. I think she might even believe it, but you don't respect her."

"That's not true," his father said.

"She's very powerful," his mother added.

"Yeah," Ron said, "but that's not all she is. I know she's different; she couldn't help but be. I spent two days in the Muggle world and I hardly understood a lick of it. If I had to try and navigate that every day I'd go mad. She slides between worlds like there's nothing to it, but actually there's a lot to it. It's really hard. The last thing she needs is you insinuating that she's less than proper. She's not less than anything!"

A silence fell after his outburst. Ron felt like the sound of his breathing was very loud. "Screw this, I'm going to go find her." He slammed the door on his way out.

xxx

Harry looked from Ginny to her parents, not sure he understood what just happened.

Mrs. Weasley spoke first. "I think I'll have a bit of a lie down." She turned on her heal and hurried from the room.

Mr. Weasley watched her go. He looked at George and Harry and Ginny. "Yeah, I best go see about her."

When it was just the three of them left at the table, George said quietly, "Bloody hell."

Ginny frowned. "What exactly is supposed to be improper about Hermione?"

George shrugged. "Well, you saw that vidoo thing."

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him. "Yes. And I saw nothing improper on Hermione's part. She had a boyfriend, so what?"

George shrugged. "So nothing. I'm just saying she was showing a lot of skin. That sort of thing is scandalous for Mum and Dad. Besides, her and Ron's whole living situation bothers them."

"They told Ron they were okay with it," Ginny said.

"Course they did," George said, "because they love the little git, don't they? And she has that syndrome. But that doesn't mean they have to like it."

"I still don't understand what this has to do with charts." Harry said.

"Well," George said, awkwardly. "It's just when you've been with other people it sort of interferes with the virtue line doesn't it."

Ginny gasped. "How dare you?"

George held up his palms. "I'm just telling him what it means. When one line gets messed up it changes the whole chart, doesn't it? Fewer auspicious dates. I don't think it's right. It's rubbish, all that stuff. "

Ginny shook her head. "This is totally unfair."

George stood. "Life is unfair, kiddo."

When George left, Harry turned to Ginny and whispered. "Why do they think Hermione's slept with someone else? She hasn't."

Ginny arched an eyebrow. "How would you know?"

He looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Because Ron was worried he'd made her bleed the first time. He was concerned about how much it hurt. That's why he asked for the book back."

"Oh," Ginny said. "Well, it shouldn't matter anyway what she did or didn't do before Ron. It's no one's business."

"I know," Harry said, taking her hand. "It doesn't matter to me."

She cupped his face in her other hand. "I love you, you know that." She kissed him.

"I love you too," he said. "And a stupid chart isn't going to change that."

She smiled and pressed her forehead to his.

"Are they coming back do you think?" Harry asked.

Ginny sighed. "I don't know."

xxx

Ron found Hermione in the gazebo by the pond. She was sitting cross-legged in front of one of her portable blue flames.

"Hey," he said.

She looked up at him. "Hi."

"I'm really sorry."

"Don't be. You didn't do anything."

"I did. I shouldn't have said anything about Mum's comment about the chart. If I hadn't explained it, you wouldn't have been upset."

"Don't do that. Don't ever do that," she said crossly.

"What?"

"Keep things from me to keep from upsetting me. If your Mum thinks I'm some kind of wanton woman, I should know that."

Ron sighed and sat down across from her. "She doesn't. She's just worried about what people will think. It's a small community. People talk."

They sat in silence for a while both staring at the blue flames between them.

"I've always loved these fires of yours," Ron said.

Hermione smiled at him. "Yeah, me too."

He sighed. "So what do you want to do? We can go back to Kent."

"No. It's Christmas Eve. I won't separate you from your family. I won't ever do that."

"Then what do you want to do."

"I guess I'm going to go back in there."

"Are you sure?"

Hermione stood. "Yes. After all, the hat put me in Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw for a reason. It wouldn't do to chicken out now." She doused the flame with her wand.

Ron stood and took her hand in his. "Let's go then."

When they reached the house, Charlie was walking up the gravel path. "Charlie," Ron shouted. The two brothers hugged and then Charlie gave Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek.

A burning pain shot down her ring finger.

"So what are you two doing out in this cold?" he asked.

"Just getting a breath of fresh air," Hermione said, shaking her hand behind her back.

"And some peace and quiet," Charlie said knowingly.

Ron looked at the house. "That's certainly in short supply in there."

Charlie laughed. "I guess we better get to it."

Molly was in the kitchen when they came in. She squealed when she saw Charlie, alerting the rest of the family to come piling into the kitchen. When everyone had hugged him and Molly had put a steaming mug of hot chocolate in his hand the family moved to the parlor.

Molly hung back and as Hermione passed her, she said. "May I have a word Hermione?"

Ron turned around.

"Alone," his mother said pointedly.

Ron glanced at Hermione.

"Of course," Hermione said and followed Molly back into the kitchen, but Molly continued on into the back garden grabbing her cloak from the peg by the door as she went. Hermione grabbed hers and followed.

When they were sufficiently far from the house, Molly stopped and turned around. Hermione nervously twisted the ring on her finger.

"It's impressive you can stand to wear that," Molly said.

"What?" Hermione said.

"Vicious fidelity charm on that one. Goes off at the slightest provocation."

"How did you—?"

"That ring is famous among the women in the Prewett family. My great, great grandmother was a beautiful and very powerful witch. I'm afraid her husband was an extremely jealous wizard. He charmed the ring and she wore it, but no one else in the family has ever been able to stand it, which is a shame really. It's a beautiful ring. How are you managing it?"

Hermione shrugged. "It's not so much to manage, and it has its perks."

Molly raised her eyebrows.

Hermione didn't elaborate.

xxx

Inside, Ron kept looking out the window at his mother and Hermione in the garden. "What do you suppose they're talking about?" he said nervously.

"Come away from the window, Ron," his father said.

"But what is Mum telling her?"

"No doubt things she needs to hear," his father said.

Ron spun around to look at him. "What sort of things?"

"Stop fretting. Your mother isn't a monster."

Ron ran his fingers through his hair and turned back to the window. "Bloody hell," he whimpered.

xxx

Back outside, Molly sighed. "As for this morning, I'm sorry. I don't know as much about Muggles as Arthur does I'm afraid and I put my foot in it."

"I understand. They're not so different, you know," Hermione said. "Muggle mums and magical ones. Both want what's best for their children. I know you might think you've seen a lot of evidence to the contrary, but I'm very devoted to Ron. Honestly, despite the occasional brief attempt to be otherwise, I think I've always been devoted to him."

"I know that, Hermione." Molly said. "Otherwise, you'd never manage that particular ring. I wasn't thinking when I said that about the charts. You should know that Arthur and I adore you and we think you're wonderful for Ron. He's so much more mature and focused with you around. I would never want to give you the impression that we are anything but thrilled to have you in the family."

Hermione looked away and blinked back tears.

"Oh, come on now," Molly said, putting her arm around Hermione's shoulders. "Let's get inside before we catch our deaths."

xxx

"They're coming back in," Ron said, leaving the window and hurrying into the kitchen. An owl flew in when they opened the door. Ron looked hard at Hermione, trying to discern if the conversation had gone well or badly. Hermione gave a slight smile and he relaxed. The owl was waiting, it's leg outstretched. Ron removed the letter and gave the bird a treat.

"Oh," he said glumly. "Auntie Muriel wants us there day after tomorrow.

"Excellent," Hermione said. "So she's all right with me using her library."

"She doesn't say," Ron said. "She just says to be there day after tomorrow."

"Oh," Hermione said.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, dear." Molly said, but she gave Ron a concerned look.

xxx

That night, Ron was in his room with Harry while Hermione was in Ginny's room with her. Ginny was exhausted from travel and the excitement of her week with the Holyhead Harpies. She was asleep shortly after her head hit the pillow. Hermione couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned for a while before getting up and putting on her dressing gown. She went downstairs and made a cup of warm milk and took it back upstairs. She sat in the window seat in Ginny's room and looked out at the snow falling in the orchard. All she could think about was Christmas with her own family. They usually spent it at a ski resort. Christmas Eve was when they shared gifts and then Christmas morning they enjoyed breakfast in the lodge and then took pictures in front of the lodge Christmas tree. If the weather was good, they spent the rest of the day skiing. If not, they spent the day in the lodge, reading, and drinking hot cocoa. As a child, it never occurred to her to wonder why they never spent the holiday with family. She wasn't even aware that was something other people did, but now she couldn't help wondering what it would have been like if her family had been more like Ron's.

It was just after one when Ginny started to mumble. At first, Hermione didn't pay it any mind. She'd slept in this room with Ginny for years and knew she often talked in her sleep.

"Don't," Ginny said. "No. I don't want to. Stop."

"Ginny," Hermione said. "Hey, Gin!"

Ginny sat bolt upright. "Stop." She looked around, disoriented for a moment.

"Are you okay?" Hermione said.

"Yeah." Ginny got out of bed and pulled on her dressing gown. She sat opposite Hermione on the window seat.

"You want me to get Harry?" Hermione asked.

Ginny shook her head.

Hermione held out her mug. "Warm milk?"

Ginny took it and drank some. "Thanks. Why are you up? Nightmares?"

"No. I just couldn't sleep."

Ginny leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hermione asked.

Ginny shook her head. "How long do you suppose we'll have nightmares? Do you think they'll ever go away?"

Hermione sighed. "I don't know."

"I don't even understand why I have them when I have them. I had a great week, and a great day. I'm glad to be home. What about that would trigger a nightmare? Especially one about stuff that happened so long ago."

Hermione smiled sympathetically. "I wish I knew."


	32. Happy Christmas

Christmas morning was the kind of full-blown chaos that both Harry and Hermione found completely overwhelming. It seemed as if every member of the Weasley family talked at once. Presents were passed around and opened in no particular order and the entire event seemed like a very loud circus with a great deal of colorful balled up paper.

There wasn't enough seating so Hermione was sitting on the floor. In the midst of the clamor, a package was handed to her. She opened it to find a book called **Magical Communities of Western Europe**. "Ooh," she said. "I love this."

"I knew you would," Ron said, sitting behind her and wrapping his arms around her. He rested his chin on her shoulder and she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you so much."

"And thank you for the unbendable wand pouch. That'll be good for work."

She smiled. "That's what I thought."

Across the room, Ginny was opening a small flat box. Inside was a piece of parchment, on it was written,

 _You are cordially permitted full access to 12 Grimmauld Place. You may_

 _Apparate in and out. You may request assistance from the house elf,_

 _Kreacher. You may stay as long as you like, whenever you like._

She looked at Harry. "What's this?"

"You'll see," he said, winking at her. "Later."

Molly started handing out this year's jumpers. Hermione's had a quill on it. Harry's and Ginny's were both green with a yellow talon, the Holyhead Harpies symbol. Ron's had the symbol for the Auror Department.

Hermione decided to slip upstairs to change into her jumper and enjoy a moment of quiet. Ron was looking at a new tray of charmed snacks that George had brought when he saw Hermione heading for the stairs. He followed her, but when she made to go into Ginny's room he grabbed her hand, startling her.

"Ron."

He held a finger to his lips and led her up to his room.

As he closed the door behind them he said, "I assume you needed a moment of quiet."

She wrinkled her brow. "It's thunderous down there. I don't know how you can stand it."

He shrugged. "Because it's always been like that."

She looked out the tiny portal window and blew out a relieved breath.

Ron sat on his bed and leaned back against the headboard. He smiled at her when she turned around.

"What?" she said.

"I was just thinking about all the frustrated hours I've spent thinking about you in this room."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. With Fleur around? I don't think so."

He blushed. "I do not think about my brother's wife."

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "And when she wasn't his wife?"

"I don't remember. That was a long time ago. I do remember thinking about you. As a matter of fact," he said, leaning over and taking her hand, "that day by the pond, when I realized you were wearing a bra."

"Yeah?"

"Very wank worthy."

She chuckled and then pursed her lips. A mischievous smile crossed her face. "You mean this one?" She snapped her fingers and her top disappeared to be replaced by a modest white bra.

"Oh," Ron said. "You are cruel."

"Was this part of the fantasy?" she asked, snapping her fingers again. Her jeans disappeared to be replaced by a Hogwarts skirt, only it was considerably shorter than she'd ever worn it in school.

Ron grabbed his wand and quickly locked and Impreturbed the door. He pulled her toward him and was delighted to discover she hadn't bothered with knickers.

"We have to be quick," she said. "It's no good getting caught up here."

"I promise," Ron said. "This won't take long."

She laughed.

xxx

Ginny was walking up the stairs to the bathroom when Ron and Hermione were coming down. "Where have you two been?"

"I just wanted to change," Hermione said. She was back in jeans and happily wearing the hand-knitted jumper.

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "You two have been at it in Ron's room, haven't you?" she whispered.

"I don't know what you mean," Hermione said breezily as she continued downstairs.

Ginny frowned at Ron whose ears were red. "You git. I'd never be able to convince Harry to do something like that."

Ron shrugged. "Good."

xxx

As the day progressed, family members began to peel off to other engagements. George was having Christmas lunch with the Johnsons. Bill and Fleur returned to Shell Cottage so she could rest.

After lunch, Ron and Hermione decided to return to Heathgate. Hermione had some correspondence she wanted to catch up on and Ron wanted to get in some potions practice before training started back.

"Don't forget to write the engagement announcement," Molly said, hugging them both.

"We won't Mum," Ron grumbled.

"I'll have it to you this evening," Hermione promised.

When Ron and Hermione left, Harry raised his eyebrows at Ginny, hoping for a private word. She followed him through the parlor where Charlie was stretched out napping on the sofa and Percy was dozing in a wing chair with a book in his lap.

They walked through to the foyer and out into the front yard. Harry turned to her, "Do you think your parents would mind if we nipped over to Grimmauld Place for a bit?"

Ginny sighed. "Why do you worry so much?" She stuck her head back in the house and shouted, "Mum, Dad, Harry and I are going out for a bit. Be back soon."

"Alright dear," came the answering shout.

xxx

A few moments later they were standing in the foyer of 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Wow," Ginny said. "It looks so different. And Mrs. Black is gone!"

"Hermione's doing," Harry said. "She realized we didn't have to get the frame off the wall to get rid of Mrs. Black, so she just cut her out."

"What did you do with her?"

"I sent her and the Black family tapestry to the Malfoys."

Ginny laughed. "I'm sure they really appreciated that."

"I got a thank you note," he said, grinning. "Come on, let me give you the tour."

They started in the parlor. "This looks fantastic," Ginny said. "What's missing?"

"The piano," Harry said. "I gave it to Hermione."

"Good call," Ginny said. "The room looks loads bigger without it."

"That's what I thought," Harry said. "Kreacher has done mad amounts of work cleaning and changing the décor."

"It's really nice," Ginny said. She looked at him. "I take it you're planning on moving in here."

"Eventually, yes," Harry said. "It's closer to the Ministry, so less of a commute. And I think Ron and Hermione are due a little privacy at home, don't you think?"

She looked around. "Yeah, absolutely. It's a great house." Her forehead wrinkled, but if you're here…"

"I wasn't planning on moving in until you graduate from Hogwarts."

She threw her arms around him.

"You know I wouldn't do that," he said. "I know you only have permission to go to Hermione's. But I was thinking, after you graduate, maybe you'd like to live here too."

She leaned back in his arms. "Harry, I couldn't. Mum and Dad are barely able to handle Ron and Hermione's situation, and they have the excuse of her syndrome to justify it. They'll go mental if I move in here."

"Even if we're married?" he said, pulling a small box from the front pocket of his cloak.

Ginny gasped. "Harry."

"Marry me," he said.

She smiled. "Yes." She closed her hand over the box though and wouldn't let him open it, but we can't get engaged right now."

"What? Why?"

"Because Ron and Hermione are getting engaged and if Harry Potter gets engaged at the same time, no one will think about their engagement at all."

"Oh," he said, crestfallen. "I hadn't thought of that."

She eyed the box. "Besides, we should talk about the ring."

"It was my mum's," he said. "No fidelity charm, even on their wedding bands. Apparently, my parents trusted each other."

"Good. Those things are the worst."

Harry nodded. "Agreed. I'm kind of shocked Hermione hasn't done something about hers."

"But she can't, can she?" Ginny said.

"What do you mean? I'm sure she could break the charm," Harry said, surprised Ginny thought she couldn't.

"Of course, she could," Ginny said, "but that would be one more Muggle thing about her, wouldn't it?"

"Oh," Harry said.

"The thing is I can get away with a lot of things that Hermione can't because I'm pure blood. We can say or do the exact same things and she'll suffer for it and I won't. It's so unfair."

Harry nodded. "I know."

"And about the charts…" Ginny said.

"No charts," Harry said firmly. "I don't care what your mother says, no one is drawing stupid charts for us. That's rubbish and I won't have it."

She smiled at him, and blinked back tears. "I love you so much Harry Potter."

"You can't possibly love me more than I love you."

xxx

In Heathgate, Hermione was going over a letter before sending it and Ron was waiting for a potion to boil to the right color.

"Are you writing Gimshine again?" he teased. "Telling him about our afternoon."

"I do not write Gimshine after ever sexual encounter," she said primly. "When would I find the time?"

He snorted. "So, who are you writing?"

"Shacklebolt."

"You're writing the Minister for Magic?"  
"Yes, we've been corresponding about magical creatures and their treatment."

"You what?"

"Apparently, someone mentioned my work with S.P.E.W. to him. The Ministry is trying to improve its relationships with the other magical races and he reached out to me."

"Wow," Ron said.

"It's no big deal," Hermione said. "He's asked for my thoughts on being Muggleborn as well."

"Hermione, that is so a big deal," Ron said.

"It isn't," she said. "It's just a conversation."

"If you say so," he said, unconvinced. He looked down at his potion, which had gone a deep red. "Finally," he said.

xxx

Harry and Ginny were lounging in the big bed in what was the master suite at Grimmauld Place. He was absentmindedly curling a long section of her hair around his index finger.

She sighed. "We should go back soon."

"Yeah," he said.

"I wish we didn't have to. Ron and Hermione have already gone back to home. I don't fancy sleeping alone tonight."

He kissed her forehead. "Nightmares?"

An involuntary shiver passed through her. "Yeah, even having Hermione there helps some. I hate waking up in an empty room."

He shifted and tightened his arms around her. "I'm sorry."

"I don't understand why they've started up again," she said softly.

"What do you mean?"

"All of a sudden I'm having dreams about first year again."

Harry sat up, concerned. "You're dreaming about Voldemort."

She frowned. "No. I'm dreaming about Riddle before he was Voldemort."

"What sort of dreams?"

She got out of bed and pulled on her dressing gown. "Forget it, I don't want to talk about this."

Harry threw himself across the bed and grabbed her hand. "I think we should."

She looked down at him.

"Don't you think?" he said, looking up at her. "We never do, but maybe it's time."

She sat on the edge of the bed. "Why would I be dreaming about the Chamber of Secrets now? That was ages ago."

"What sort of dreams?"

Her eyes slid away from his. "Confusing ones."

He swung his legs around and sat beside her. "Tell me."

She bit her bottom lip.

"It's okay," Harry said.

She sighed. "They vary. Sometimes, it's memories. He forced me to paint all that horrible stuff on the walls. He made me release the Basilisk. I didn't want to. I pleaded with him to stop, but he wouldn't, and I couldn't stop myself. It's weird because I don't remember doing any of that stuff. I know what I did because I've been told, but in my dreams, I do remember. He wormed himself into my brain. He used my own mind against me. It was awful."

Harry put an arm around her shoulder. "And the other dreams?"

"Sometimes I dream about the diary in the beginning when he was being so sweet to me. Those are the worst, because they start getting all jumbled up with other things."

"Like?"

She wouldn't look at him. "Like you and me."

Harry sat back. "How so?"

"Sometimes," she whispered. "Sometimes, you and I are…and sometimes you turn into him…I try to get away…but I can't stop him."

"Oh, Gin," Harry said. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"It kind of is though, isn't it?" Harry said. "Being with me…physically…is like having a horcrux inside you again in some ways, isn't it?"

"No," Ginny insisted. "No, not at all. I don't…no, no it isn't."

Harry took her hands in his. "I don't mean literally like that. I just mean, I was a sort of horcrux of Voldemort's, wasn't I? Clearly some part of your subconscious is making that connection. Did you ever have these dreams before we got together?"

She shook her head. "No." She put her hand on his chest. "I like being with you, Harry. I love you. I look forward to seeing you. I'd shag you every day if I could." She paused. "You saved me from him." A tear slipped down her cheek. Harry wiped it away with his thumb. It wasn't like Ginny to cry.

"It's okay," he said. "I think it's good we're talking. I mean he does kind of stand between us sometimes, but we haven't been talking about it, and I think maybe that was a mistake."

"I hate talking about him with you."

"I know, I feel the same way, but in our attempts to protect each other's feelings, I think we might've inadvertently made it worse."

She rested her head against his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head.

"Is that why you always want the light on?" he said quietly. "So you can make sure I don't turn into him."

She looked away from him. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, you should be," Harry said. "It's a terrible burden for me to look at you while I make love to you. It's awful to see all this beautiful red hair cascading over me. And your breasts bouncing, I hate that." She looked at him and arched an eyebrow. "Yeah, there's nothing worse than bouncing breasts, unless, of course, it's your muscles bunching beneath all that flawless alabaster skin. Yeah," he said, leaning in to kiss her. "That's the worst."

It was another hour before they returned to the Burrow.


	33. Muriel's Library

The next morning, Ron and Hermione stood outside of his great aunt Muriel's imposing mansion. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Ron asked.

"Yes," she said, but she didn't move.

He sighed and took her hand. "Alright then."

Tilly opened the door before Ron could knock. "Good morning Mister Weasley." The house elf's eyes widened. "Miss." She didn't say anything else, didn't offer to take their cloaks, she just stood there staring at Hermione.

"Uh," Ron said. "Tilly?"

The house elf looked up at him. "Isn't Auntie Muriel waiting for us?"

"Oh, yes, in the parlor, Mister Weasley."

Ron took off his cloak and hung it on the stand by the door. He took Hermione's and did the same. Tilly stared at them the whole time.

"Come with me," he said to Hermione. He pushed the pocket doors open and stepped into the parlor. "Auntie Muriel?"

His aunt was sitting at the small table where she'd shown him the rings the last time he was here. She had some parchment in front of her and appeared to be writing a letter.

"Ronald Bilius," she said. "And his Mudblood betrothed that wants to use my library."

Ron started to bristle, but Hermione squeezed his arm.

Muriel narrowed her eyes. "I see you're still wearing the ring, girlie."

"Of course," Hermione said.

Muriel raised her eyebrows. "Of course, she says." The old woman cackled. "Perks outweigh the pain for you then. Tricky line that is."

"Not for me," Hermione said flatly.

"Liar," the old woman hissed. She swooped her wand hand.

Ron knew what was coming, but he heard Hermione utter "Root." The pocket doors slammed open. "Out!" Muriel said, but despite a rushing wind wiping through the room Ron and Hermione stayed where they were.

Muriel narrowed her eyes at them. She looked Hermione over from head to toe. "Very good, Mudblood. The library is down the hall on the left. Take what you need but return what you take."

"Of course," Hermione said. She turned on her heal and walked steadily down the hall. Ron gaped at his aunt for a moment before hurrying after Hermione. He reached her just as she opened the doors into the library. Her awed gasp told him all he needed to hear.

"Happy?" he said.

"Oh, Ron," she said in the same breathy way she said his name during sex. The library at first appeared quite small, but as Ron looked around he realized that it turned and ran the full length of the back of the house. Hermione was enraptured. She walked along the rows of bookshelves. "There are thousands of books here."

"So where do we start?"

Hermione seemed to come to her senses then. "Right." She pulled out her wand. "First, I'm going to do a location charm on Obliviate. If you could go around checking those books, I'll start looking at what she has in terms of ancient runes."

"We should have brought more help."

Hermione nodded.

At ten o'clock, Tilly came in with a tray of tea and biscuits. She said nothing, but stared at Hermione the whole time she was in the room. Hermione didn't notice, but it started to irritate Ron. "What?" he said to the elf, but she Disapparated from the room.

Hermione's location charm had made all the books about Obliviation in the room glow. Ron walked around thumbing through them. They all said the same thing: no counter curse.

Hermione, meanwhile, had been shelf reading the ancient rune section, looking for books on the history of spells. So far she'd found two that looked promising.

"Come and have a biscuit," Ron said, before stuffing one in his mouth. "Hermione!"

She looked up.

"Have a cuppa and something to eat."

She brought a few of books over to where he was sitting. She sat down and started scanning the first one.

He sighed, and poured her a cup of tea. "Oi," he said. "Drink this."

She looked up again. "Oh, yes. Sorry."

He smiled at her. "Don't be. I know this is your natural habitat."

She smiled back at him. "I love this library."

"If it has what you need, I'll love it too," Ron said around a mouthful of biscuit.

They continued researching for the rest of the morning, with the pile of books Hermione wanted to borrow steadily growing. Ron found one about the history of magic, the discovery of spells, and more importantly, the loss of spells. It went on the pile.

When Tilly came in with a tray of sandwiches and pumpkin juice at lunch, she continued to stare at Hermione who was in the opposite corner of the room hunched over a massive tome she'd opened on the floor.

"Why do you keep staring at her?" Ron asked, irritated.

"Is that the Granger, sir?"

"The what?"

"The Granger sir," Tilly said in an awed whisper. "The one what speaks for elves. The one what says we is equals, sir."

"Uh," Ron said. "Well, yes, I suppose she is."

Tilly's eyes grew even wider. She Disapparated again.

Hermione's eyes never left her tome.

At two-thirty, his great aunt Muriel entered the library. Ron and Hermione both stood when she walked in. She said nothing to them and instead began looking at the books they had stacked to borrow. Her gnarled hands flipped through a couple of volumes. "These are quite old," she said, "and rare. Most of them are written in runes." She looked at Hermione. "You read runes well enough to understand these?"

"Yes," Hermione said, her back ramrod straight.

Muriel looked her over again. "Hmm. What are you looking for?"

Ron glanced at Hermione, wondering if she would answer honestly. Hermione could be very guarded about research.

"I'm looking for information on lost spells," Hermione said.

Muriel didn't say anything and continued going through the books on the table. "I don't read runes much myself," she said. "Most of these were my great grandfathers books. A great wizard, that man."

She picked up the English book about Obliviation that Ron had put on the table. She muttered something.

Ron glanced at Hermione who was still standing at attention as if on review.

"My father Obliviated a Muggle boy in the village once when I was a teen," Muriel said in a faraway voice. "A terrible spell Obliviation. I've never cast it."

"I wish I could say the same," Hermione said.

"He should have just caned the boy, like he did me. Less cruel, I think."

Hermione's face twitched. Ron's mouth dropped open.

"Carry on," Muriel said and swept from the room.

Ron looked at Hermione. "Her father caned her?"

"For talking to a Muggle," Hermione said. "Or perhaps more than just talking."

"Either way," Ron said. "That's barbaric."

"Yes," Hermione said and went back to shelf reading. By four o'clock, Ron's eyes felt like they were on fire and even Hermione seemed to be fading. There were twenty books stacked on the table. Hermione fit them all neatly into her bag.

"Let's go say good-bye to my auntie and get out of here," Ron said.

They found her back in the parlor. She was in one of the wing chairs staring at the fire.

"Auntie Muriel," Ron said. "We're leaving now."

"I'll bring the books back in a couple of weeks," Hermione said.

"Yes, yes," she said, waving them away.

xxx

When they arrived back in Heathgate, they were surprised to find Harry sitting on the sofa reading.

"What are you doing home?" Ron asked.

"Ginny went out with Luna and a few other people from her year, so I decided to come back here for the night."

"Is everything okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, she just wanted to hang out with her friends and when I go it makes it more of thing. Pretty soon it's going to be a thing when she goes out too, so I think she wanted this time. Can't say as I blame her.

Ron nodded. "That makes sense." He flopped down on the sofa opposite Harry. "I'm knackered."

"How was your Auntie Muriel's library?"

"Amazing," Hermione answered. "We borrowed twenty books. Some of them look like they might have promising leads. I can't wait to get started, but I think I'll have to, at least until morning. I'm bleary eyed and I need a bath. The library was pretty dusty. Unless you want to go first?" she asked Ron.

"No, go ahead," he said, stretching out on the sofa.

When Hermione walked upstairs, Harry turned to Ron. "Was it awful?"

"It was weird. When we first got there, Tilly, Auntie Muriel's house elf, was just staring at Hermione. Then Hermione and Auntie Muriel had some weird battle of… wills, I guess. Then we went into the library and I realized that Hermione finds a manky old library just as sexy as she finds me. Or possibly more so."

Harry shrugged. "That's high praise from the likes of her though."

"I suppose. Then at lunch I asked Tilly why she kept staring at Hermione and she called Hermione 'the Granger' and talked about elves as equals."

"So really weird day then?" Harry said.

"Completely mental, Ron said.


	34. Perks

When Ron went upstairs to their bedroom, the door to the new bathroom was open. Hermione had her hair up in a bun and was soaking in a tub full of bubbles. He noticed she'd charmed them to be multicolored like the ones in the Prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts. She was leaning back with her eyes closed.

"Comfy?" he asked.

"Very," she said.

He smiled and sat on the edge of the tub. "So what are the perks?"

She opened one eye. "What?"

"To the ring? Auntie Muriel asked if the perks outweighed the pain for you."

Hermione smiled. "Oh, that."

"Yeah, so what are they?"

"I told you part of it in Paris after my hand blistered when I hugged Jean-Pierre. When you touched me the pain started to dissipate."

"So what's the other part?"

Hermione chuckled. "You know, it's a very clever bit of magic, I'd be more impressed, if it weren't so sexist."

"So tell me."

She sat up. "So the way the charm works is on pheromones. If I'm even slightly attracted to another man, and he touches me, I get a burning sensation in my hand."

"You're attracted to Charlie?" Ron said.

"On the most basic, primitive level, of course I am. He looks like a shorter version of you, doesn't he?"

Ron frowned. "Well, I guess, but that's just wrong."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Look, if you were wearing this ring, and Fleur hugged you, it would burn your hand."

He opened his mouth to protest, but she held up her palm to stop him. "I know you're not going to try and have an affair with Fleur. I know you would never do that to me or Bill and honestly, I suspect your attraction to Fleur is only skin deep, but you have a primitive, subconscious response to her."

"Well, when you hugged that frog in Paris your whole hand went red and it blistered your finger," he said accusingly.

She frowned at him. "Yes. I had an autonomic, pheromone-based response to him. On a primitive level, of course I'm attracted to him, I wouldn't have dated him otherwise, not that I have any intention of pursuing him now anymore that you would pursue Fleur. I'll always be faithful Ron, but I'm not dead. I will notice other attractive men, even if it's only on a subconscious level, and if one of them touches me, I'll get punished for it."

His brow wrinkled. "Well, that's not fair."

"No." She arched an eyebrow. "Although, I'm contemplating putting the same charm on your wedding band.

His eyes widened in alarm, but to his credit, he didn't say anything. "So what you're saying is you only get punished for another man touching you if you're attracted to them."

"Exactly," Hermione said. "You father hugged me several times over Christmas with no effect."

"Huh," Ron said, "but that still doesn't explain the perks."

"Apparently the wizard that created this ring felt like there was too much punishment and gave it an offset."

"Such as?" Ron asked.

Hermione blushed. "When you touch me, I also get a little jolt, but of pleasure not pain."

"Every time I touch you?"

She bit her bottom lip. "Yes."

He frowned. "Is it like a love potion, I don't fancy you only wanting to be with me because of the ring."

Hermione shook her head. "No. It's not like a love potion at all. It doesn't force feelings, but it does reinforce them. I'm attracted to you and have been for a very long time. The ring rewards that attraction."

She could see him thinking. "So Christmas Day—"

"Was rough. When you sat down behind me, and put your arms around me, I thought I might lose my mind. Honestly, when I went upstairs I was just going to quickly handle it myself, but ever the gentleman, there you were."

He chuckled. "Always happy to oblige. I thought you were ready for me awfully fast." He paused. "So sex…?"

"Even better than before, it's a lovely feedback loop."

"But what if you hadn't been attracted to me?" Ron asked.

Hermione didn't understand. "Then why would I have agreed to marry you?"

"No, I don't mean us, I mean, that ring is quite old."

"Yes," Hermione agreed. "I think it's even older than Muriel thinks it is. I think her great grandmother was just the last woman known to have worn it, but I don't think it was made for her."

"Right, so what about in arranged marriages? That was the norm in the wizarding world until maybe a couple of hundred years ago. Some pureblood families are rumored to still do it. I once heard that Pansy Parkinson was betrothed to Draco Malfoy, but I don't know if that's true."

"Hmm. That would probably get sticky. Perhaps, that's why no one else could stand the ring. In an arranged marriage, if the woman didn't have a pheromone response to her husband, then she'd get all the pain and none of the pleasure. It really is a barbaric piece of jewelry."

Ron took her hand. "I could take it off of you."

She pursed her lips as if considering, but then shook her head. "No. The ring and I are working it out. It's turned into rather a mark of pride that I can handle it. Besides, no one can accuse me of being a scarlet woman if I can wear this ring."

"No one should accuse you of that anyway," Ron said.

She shrugged. "I know, but they have."

He ran his thumb along hers and she sighed. "I still feel bad that I chose that one."

Hermione stood and stepped out of the tub. "Oh, you should. Now come make it up to me."

He followed her into the bedroom. "Yes, ma'am."


	35. Tragedy

The next day, Hermione was reading one of the books from Muriel's library and making notes on a long sheet of parchment, while Harry, Ron, and Ginny were all working on potions.

Ron looked in Harry's cauldron. "Is it supposed to be that pink? Mine is more a sort of mauve."

"No, I'm pretty sure this is right. Hermione?"

She looked up just as a silver weasel entered the room. It spoke in Arthur Weasley's voice. "Come to Saint Mungo's at once."

Harry pulled his wand out and doused all the fires under the cauldrons. Ginny ran for the Floo. The other three Apparated.

Arthur was there to meet them in the lobby. "What's happened?" Ron barked as Ginny stepped out of one of the lobby fireplaces.

"Fleur went into labor."

"It's too soon," Hermione said. "She's not due for two months."

"No," Authur said. "It's not looking good."

Ginny pressed a hand to her forehead. "Oh, no."

"We're having trouble locating Bill. He's away on Gringott's business. Your mother is in with her and the healer now."

"Has anyone contacted her parents?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. They're on their way."

"How about Gabrielle?" Harry asked.

Arthur nodded. "She should be here any minute. She was only in Edinburgh."

Percy stepped out of the fireplace. "What's going on?" His father explained again.

George popped into the lobby and looked around. He hurried over to the rest of the family.

Gabrielle was right behind him.

As Arthur started to explain again, Molly came into the lobby. She was pale and drawn and she'd obviously been crying.

"Oh, no," Hermione whispered.

"Mum," Ginny said, and went to her mother.

"She lost the baby," Molly said, shaking her head sadly. "Nothing the healer could do. Fleur's very weak. We need you girls. Ginny and Gabrielle followed Molly. Hermione turned to look at Ron. "Go on," he whispered and gave her a little nudge. She followed the other girls but looked back at him one more time before walking down the hall.

He gave her a nod of encouragement. She was surprised to find that they weren't going to the elevators but going to the first floor for Creature-Induced Injuries. "Isn't she in the maternity ward?" Hermione whispered to Ginny.

"In the what?"

"The…never mind…did something bite Fleur? Why are we going to Creature-Induced Injuries?"

Ginny shushed her.

Before, they reached the doors to the ward, a howl could be heard coming from the lobby. Molly stopped. "Oh, Bill," she said softly. Then she pushed the door open.

"Aren't we—?" Hermione asked.

"Then men will take care of him," Ginny said, irritated. She took Hermione's arm and pulled her along.

When they got to Fleur's room the healer was waiting. "Is this everyone?" she asked.

"We're waiting on her mother." Molly said.

"Isn't her mother half Veela?" the healer asked.

"Yes," Molly answered.

"Then we should go ahead. A Veela's magic is quite different. As only a quarter Veela, she'd be better off if we start now."

Fleur lay very small and grey in the bed. They filed into the room around her.

The other women held hands, Ginny reached for Hermione's.

"What are we meant to be doing?" Hermione whispered.

"Just pull up your magic. We're making a sharing circle for Fleur. Take her hand."

On the other side of the bed, Gabrielle took her other hand. When everyone was holding hands, the healer began to sing in what Hermione was pretty sure was the spoken version of ancient runes. As she had when she taught Ron the wandless shield charm, she pulled up her magic and let it flow through her. She could feel the magic of everyone in the circle flowing and weaving together. When the healer had finished the song, Fleur's color was much better. Everyone let go of each other's hands.

"I'll sit with her," Gabrielle said. Everyone hugged her before leaving the room.

Hermione held her tongue, but she had so many questions.

When they reached the lobby Monsieur and Madam Delacour had arrived. Their anguished expressions made it clear that they'd heard the bad news. Bill stood next to them looking exceptionally grim.

"We've just come from the circle," Molly said. "It went well," she glanced at Hermione, "It was a very powerful circle, Bill. I think she'll be fine. Gabrielle is with her now. You all should go back."

Charlie was there now too and when the other three went to be with Fleur he stepped in to hug his mother, Ginny, and Hermione in turn. Ron noticed Hermione's hand twitch, so when she came out of the hug with Charlie, Ron put his arm around her. She gave him a grateful smile and leaned into him. He kissed the top of her head. She whispered in his ear, "I have so many questions."

"Just wait," he whispered back.

They all migrated over to take seats in the waiting room.

"Oh," Molly said, as she took a seat. "I've never been so grateful to have such strong witches and wizards in the family. I think Fleur will be fine. I really do."

"I hope so, Mum," Ginny said.

Molly gripped her hand. "She will, she will. Fleur is strong."

"Yeah," Harry said. "She was a Tri-Wizard Champion. They don't go down easy."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

It was two hours before Bill came out to the lobby. "They're releasing her. I'm going to take her home. Her parents and Gabrielle are coming with us. I don't think she's up for seeing anyone else tonight, but she's so grateful for the circle and the support. She sends her love to all of you, and we'll see you soon."

"Alright, Bill," his father said standing. "Give her our love as well. You know if you need anything—"

"I know, Dad."

"I'll send some food over in the morning," Molly said.

"Thanks, Mum," Bill said and hugged them both.

He went back to collect Fleur and her family. Arthur and Molly turned back to the rest of the family. "Go home," Arthur said.

"Thank you for coming so quickly," Molly added. "We couldn't be prouder of all of you."

"Mum, I'm going to spend the night, if that's okay." Charlie said.

"You know it is, dear." Molly said.

Everyone headed back to the Floo. They were all too sad and too tired to Apparate.

xxx

When they arrived back in Heathgate, Ginny made straight for the kitchen.

Ron flopped down on one of the sofas. "Poor Bill and Fleur. I knew this was going to be tricky, but they were so close."

Ginny came back into the parlor with four glasses and a bottle of Ogden's Fire Whiskey. She sat down on the sofa and began pouring.

Harry sat next to her. "I don't understand," he said.

Hermione was still standing. "Neither do I. What happened?"

Ron looked pleadingly at Ginny.

She sighed. "Good grief, Hermione, has no one given you the talk?"

"The talk, you mean the sex talk? My mother, ages ago, what does that have to do with this?"

Confused, Ginny looked at Ron.

"Well," Ron said awkwardly, "that is how babies are made, luv."

Hermione glared at him. "I'm well aware of that. What am I missing?"

"I don't know," Harry said, "but I'm missing it too. I don't recall this being covered in the book."

"Well, no," Ron said, looking to Ginny again. "Uh…"

"Oh, bloody hell," Ginny said, handing everyone a glass of whiskey. "She's not quite human, is she?"

"What?" Hermione said. "What difference does that make?"

"Well, a quarter Veela is still a lot of Veela," Ron said.

"And Bill was mauled by Greyback," Ginny said. "He wasn't bitten, so he's not a werewolf, but he is, well…" she looked at Ron.

"Wolfish," Ron said.

"So, what are you saying?" Harry asked.

"That's a lot of different kinds of magic competing to produce a baby, as if it's not hard enough without all that."

"What?" Hermione asked.

Ron sighed looking from Harry to Hermione. "Haven't you two ever noticed that something about you that is totally normal at Hogwarts is that you're each an only child?"

Harry looked at Hermione.

Ginny began listing, "Luna, Neville, Lee, Michael, Lavender, Cho, Draco—"

"Okay, I get it," Harry said.

"Babies aren't common in magical families," Ron said. "Which is most of the reason there are so many more Muggles than us. That's why people used to pick on us about our big family. They're pretty rare, although not among Weasleys."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "Why have I never heard this?"

Ginny shrugged. "It's not really talked about, and of course, in our family, it hasn't been much of an issue. Although, Mum did lose a baby between Charlie and Percy."

"I had no idea," Hermione said, her brow wrinkled with concern.

"It's alright," Ron said. "Eventually, Bill and Fleur will have children. Weasley men are notoriously fertile. It just might take a bit."

"So why wasn't she in a maternity ward, why put her in with Creature-Induced Injuries?"

"What is a maternity ward?" Ginny asked.

"You know," Hermione said, "The part of the hospital where babies are born."

Ron looked at her. "Why would babies be born in the hospital unless something is wrong?"

"Well, I mean," she looked at Harry. "Help me out here."

"Most Muggle babies are born in hospitals, at least in England."

"Really?" Ron said. "Why? We were all born at home."

Harry scratched his nose. "I don't know. It's just how it's done."

"That still doesn't explain the ward she was on," Hermione said, exasperated.

"Probably because Veelas and werewolves are classed as creatures," Ginny said.

Hermione leaned back against the sofa and drank some of her whiskey. "And the circle?" she asked.

"What about it?" Ginny said.

"I've never done that before. What were we doing exactly?"

"Oh," Ginny said. "Never?"

"Of course not," Harry said, frustrated. "She's Muggleborn. I'm raised by Muggles. Why do you two keep forgetting that?"

"Sorry," Ginny said. "A healing circle is for people who've lost magic. Losing the baby drained Fleur's magic. We did the circle to restore it, which by the way, damn Hermione."

"What?" Hermione said, looking alarmed. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. Something very right, I'd say. That circle was loads stronger than the one I was in before."

Hermione's cheeks went pink. "Oh. Good then."

Harry stood and set his empty whiskey glass on the coffee table. "I'm going to bed."

Ginny set her glass down too. "That sounds good."

Ron and Hermione watched them go. "Are you alright?" Ron asked.

She nodded, but he could tell by the look on her face that she was troubled.

"What?" he said.

"Nothing. It's stupid. Premature at the very least."

He smiled. "Say it," he said. "Tell me. You'll feel better."

She looked at him. "I just…I thought we'd have children. I mean I didn't want seven, but I wanted some. I didn't know that there might be an issue."

He took her hands in his. "There won't be. Don't worry about it. I'm a Weasley. I'll give you as many children as you like." He winked at her.

She chuckled. "Alright, alright."


	36. Veritaserum

The next day all four of them were back in the study. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were all brewing potions again. Hermione was continuing her research on Obliviation.

"I think that's got it," Ron said, looking in Harry's cauldron to confirm his own results. "They're the same color this time."

"Right," Harry said. "Let's bottle it, oh, and it's been a month, we need to check the Veritaserum to see if it worked.

"Oh, yeah," Ron said. "I forgot all about brewing that."

Harry went to the potions cabinet and pulled out two small green bottles. He handed one to Ron. "You test yours. I'll test mine."

"What is it, three drops?" Ron said.

"Yeah," Harry answered.

"Oh this should be good," Ginny said, adjusting the flame under her cauldron. "What are you going to ask?"

Harry considered. "Well, the thing about Veritaserum is that it makes you answer truthfully even if you don't know if you've done something."

"Like with people under the Imperious curse," Ron said.

"Potent stuff." Ginny said.

"Very," Harry said. "Alright, I'll go first." He put three drops of the serum on his tongue.

"What does it taste like?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, like water."

"Fantastic," Ron said. "So far so good." He tapped his chin. "Now what to ask you."

Ginny chuckled. "Have you ever groped Hermione?"

Hermione looked up sharply.

"Yes," Harry said, and then looked shocked. "Uh…"

"You what?" Ron said, getting to his feet.

"I…I…" Harry stammered.

"I knew you took advantage of being in her body!" Ron shouted.

Harry shook his head, but "Yes," came out of his mouth.

"You perv!" Ron shouted. "Why would you do that?"

"It was only a quick once over, her breasts are a little bigger than Ginny's." He clasped his hands over his mouth.

"Well, don't feel the need to go messing with mine if the size bothers you so much!" Ginny shouted.

"But I love your breasts!" Harry cried. "They're perfect!"

"Stop!" Hermione shouted getting to her feet.

But Ginny had a full head of steam now. "Is that the only time you've groped her?"

Harry nodded, but said, "No."

Hermione made a kind of strangled sound. "Stop."

"When?" Ginny growled.

"I don't know," Harry said, thoroughly confused now.

"Is the serum wearing off?"

"No," Harry said.

"Stop," Hermione said. "He doesn't remember."

Ginny turned on her in a fury. "You've been lying to us this whole time!"

Harry opened his mouth, but Hermione said, "Silencio!"

She couldn't hear what Harry was saying, but his eyes were saying thank you.

She looked from Ron to Ginny. "It's not what you're thinking, so everybody just calm down." She pressed her fingers to her forehead. "This is so stupid."

"What is?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I'd love to hear what stupid thing you're talking about," Ginny said. "And why doesn't he remember? What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything to him except save his life, you ungrateful little—" Hermione took a deep breath. "Fine, I'll just go over the whole bloody awful thing, shall I?"

Ron looked very uncomfortable. Ginny looked murderous.

"After Harry got bitten by Voldemort's snake at Godric's Hollow. I managed to blast the snake away from him, but that also blew out a big window, so glass went everywhere: all over him, all over me. Then I Apparated us out of there, but that just squeezed the glass. When we got back to camp he collapsed. He was bleeding so much." She blinked back tears. "I used the Dittany but that didn't stop it and I had to get him in the tent and it was freezing." Her voice cracked. "His wand was broken and he wasn't making any sense."

Ron shook his head. "Stop. You don't have to—"

"The hell she doesn't," Ginny hissed. "Why didn't she tell us this the other night when we were supposed to be clearing the air?"

Hermione blew out a calming breath to try and hold her temper. "Because it's nothing. He was freezing but I couldn't keep casting warming charms. I was exhausted so the charms I did cast were too weak to do much. I had to get all the glass slivers out of his face and hands and I had to get that damn locket off of him, which, by the way, took a severing charm, so that was bleeding too. After I got him sorted, I had to get all the glass out of my face and hands, which was a lot harder than it sounds. I'd already piled every blanket in the tent on top of him and he still wasn't warm, so I climbed in bed with him. It was the only thing I could think to do."

Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but Hermione cut her off. "He called me Ginny the whole time I took care of him. He was delirious. Sometime during the night, I had a dream." she looked at Ron. "About you. It was a good dream," She blushed. "A sexy dream, but then you called me Ginny and I woke up to find Harry kissing me with one hand on my breast and the other on my bottom. It took some doing to wake him and get him to let go of me, because he thought I was you," she said to Ginny. "He had a very high fever at that point. I honestly thought he was going to die, which I did tell you the other night because that was the important part of the story. That he briefly had his hands on me thinking I was you was irrelevant in the extreme. When his fever broke, and he finally came to, he didn't remember any of it, and I saw no reason to tell him."

"Of course," Ron said.

"Yeah," Ginny said, without looking at her. "Alright. Sorry."

She looked from one to the other. She cast the counter spell to Silencio and Harry said, "Thank you."

"Come here," Hermione said to Harry.

He stepped nervously toward her. She tapped her cheek. "Kiss me."

He glanced at Ginny and then leaned in and kissed Hermione's cheek. She hugged him, and then held her left hand up to Ron and Ginny. There was nothing there. "Now, can we please never discuss this again?"

"Yeah," Ron said.

Ginny nodded.

"Lovely," Hermione said. She picked up her book and parchment. "I'm going to work upstairs for awhile, try not to do anything stupid when you test the other dose."

Ron, Harry, and Ginny all looked sheepishly at each other.

"I didn't realize she'd had to do all that," Harry said, when Hermione had gone upstairs.

Ron blew out a slow breath. "She did once tell me that she was never more scared than that night. She said it was worse than Malfoy Manor because we were with her then, but if you'd died in the woods, she would have been all alone." He shook his head. "I should never have left. If I could only change one thing in my entire life, it would be that."

Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder. "Don't," he said. "There's no sense in continuing to kick yourself over that. What really matters is you came back."

Ron glanced at the ceiling. "I'm going to go up. We can test mine later."

xxx

When Ron stepped into their bedroom, Hermione was leaning against the dormer window frame and staring out at the backyard.

"I'm sorry," Ron said. "I never would have asked him that."

Hermione shrugged. "I think I'd like to plant a vegetable patch this summer."

"We can do that," Ron said.

"I think that would be good," she said.

"Hermione?"

She turned to face him. "You know what McLaggen said when he got so fresh with me at Slughorn's party?"

"What?" Ron said.

"He said, 'Come on Granger, you're Muggleborn. I know what you girls are like.' And today." She shook her head. "You and Ginny made me feel just like that."

"Hey," Ron said, reaching for her, but she dodged his touch.

"Don't. I'm going to go out for a while. I'll be back later." She grabbed her book and parchment from the bed and Disapparated.

Ron took his broom from the corner and went back downstairs. Ginny and Harry were still in the study. He looked at Ginny. "You really hurt her feelings."

Ginny got up. "I'll go talk to her."

"You can't," Ron said. "She went out."

"I'm going to go fly around for a bit and clear my head."

xxx

Unwilling to deal with the din likely to be at the Three Broomsticks Hermione headed to the Hog's Head Inn. Aberforth Dumbledore was behind the bar when she walked in.

"Miss Granger," he said, as though he saw her everyday.

"Hullo," she said.

"What brings you in today?" he asked.

"I'm just looking for some peace and quiet, and maybe a Dragon Scale."

Aberforth held out his arms, "Peace and quiet is my primary business." There were only two other people in the pub: an old witch who appeared to be asleep with her head on the bar, and a middle-aged wizard who was mumbling to himself in the corner.

"I'll just sit over here," Hermione said, choosing a small table near the door.

Aberforth pulled her ale and sent it floating over to her. She took it from the air and sipped it.

"Thank you," she said.

He nodded.

Hermione took out her book and parchment. She sighed. "Mr. Dumbledore," she said.

"It's Aberforth."

"Do you have a quill and ink I can use?"

He brought her a bottle of ink and a tatty old quill.

"Thank you." She went back to work. An hour later she ordered another ale along with bangers and mash. She was halfway through the book when she ordered her third ale.

Aberforth brought it over to her. He looked down at her plate, which was largely untouched. "You don't like the food?"

Hermione looked up. "It's fine. I just don't have much of an appetite."

"Seem to have a powerful thirst though," he said, arching an eyebrow at her.

She sighed. "You ever feel like your friends are all prats and then you storm off and realize you're just as big a prat as they are?"

He laughed. "I don't have friends." He wandered back to the bar and Hermione kept working.

Sometime later, the door opened and she looked up to see a windblown Ron walk through with his broom in his hand. He glanced around the room and was surprised to see her.

"Hullo," he said as he stepped over to her table.

"Hi, Ron."

"You mind?" he said, pulling out a chair.

"Of course not."

He sat down and looked at the table. "Learn anything?"

"I've learned that this is going to be a long process. I do have leads, although I don't know how I'm going to get my hands on some of these books."

"We'll find them."

She smiled at him. "Thanks."

"I'm really sorry about earlier."

She shook her head. "Don't be. It's over."

"I want you to know, I never thought that about Muggle girls. And I'd certainly never—"

"I know you wouldn't," Hermione said. "I shouldn't have implied anything else. I'm sorry."

"But we're alright?" he asked. He held his hand out but didn't touch her.

She took his hand and closed her eyes as a slight smile crossed her features.

Ron grinned. "Can we go home now? I'm beat. I've been flying all afternoon."

She closed her book. "Sure."

xxx

As they stepped out of the pub, they could hear a commotion and hexes and cries from the alley.

Ron's wand was in his hand faster than Hermione had ever seen him pull it. "Bloody hell," he muttered. "You there!" he shouted, rounding the corner. Hermione hurried after him. She heard him cast "Petrificus Totalus." He was chasing after someone when she came into the alley.

"Ron!" she cried.

"Bind him," Ron shouted back at her.

The wizard he'd petrified was on the ground. Hermione cast Incarcerous at him and thick ropes held him in place. Someone else was crying behind a garbage bin. She held her wand out and stepped over to see who it was. At first she wasn't sure. His face was a mass of swollen boils and his legs were spasming with a jelly-legs jinx. Ron came jogging back around the corner then.

"Bastard Apparated," he said. "But I blasted him with color, so wherever he lands, he'll be pink." He cast his Patronus and told the little silver terrier to go fetch the nearest Auror on duty. He noticed Hermione looking at the poor soul on the ground.

"I think it's Draco," she said.

"Bloody hell," Ron grumbled. "What did the stupid git do this time?"

Draco made a pitiful moan.

"We should get him to St. Mungo's," Hermione said. "I don't think those boils are going to resolve any time soon."

"Bloody hell," Ron cursed again.

There was a pop and Proudfoot appeared in the alley. "Weasley what's going on?"

"We've got to get this one to St. Mungo's," Ron said. "We came out of the pub and two other blokes were attacking him. I got this one, but the other Apparated away, although, he'll be pink when he lands."

"Good work, Weasley. Can you take him to hospital? I'll meet you there after I drop off this one."

Hermione helped Ron get Draco to his feet. He was too beat up to Apparate, so they helped him into the pub fireplace and took the Floo to St. Mungos. They hauled him to the fourth floor to the Spell Damage ward. His legs were starting to return to normal, but the boils were worse than ever. When a couple of healers came and took him, Ron said to Hermione, "Can you go to the Owlry and let Narcissa know Draco is here. I've got stay with him until Proudfoot gets here."

Hermione nodded. "Of course."

xxx

When she returned to the fourth floor a few minutes later, Ron was standing next to a bed near the door.

Proudfoot came in right behind her.

"Ron, can I talk to you in the hall for a tic?" Proudfoot said.

"Do you mind watching him?" Ron asked.

"No. Go ahead," Hermione said.

The two men stepped out of the ward.

Hermione sat in a chair next to Draco's bed. The healer was casting counter jinxes for the boils. "Well," he said. "That's the best we can do for now. You'll have to wait out the rest." He handed Draco a potion. "Drink this. It'll ease the pain."

Draco drank it down in one gulp.

He looked at Hermione out of his least swollen eye. "Granger," he said.

"Draco."

She crossed her legs at the knee and put her hands in her lap.

"I see in the paper you're engaged now. Nice ring."

She looked down at the large sapphire. "Yes."

"Best wishes," he said thickly. "Those Weasleys. Now that's a family that knows how to build a bloodline."

Hermione stopped smiling. "What are you talking about? They aren't like that."

Draco gave her a withering look or what passed for one with his face so swollen. "Oh please, with the magical population less than 1% of the Muggle population, we're all like that."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but he interrupted her.

"Don't be offended. I'm saying the Weasleys do it right. They marry for ability not pure blood and that's smart. I mean look at the current crop: Bill got a Triwizard champion, Ron got you, and Ginny bagged the biggest prize of all."

"I don't recall having to submit a resume before Ron asked me to marry him." Hermione said, irritated.

Draco shrugged one shoulder. "I bet it was talked about."

"Wouldn't letting in a Muggleborn like me be a big risk if they really thought that way?"

Draco coughed. "Hardly. For someone as powerful as you to be born to Muggles is highly unlikely. My guess is at least one of your parents was a Squib. Were either of them orphans?"

Hermione felt herself pale. "Both of them."

Draco nodded knowingly. "Likely they were both Squibs then, abandoned by pureblood families that couldn't bare the shame of producing them."

"That's terrible!"

Draco shrugged again. "Please. No one talks about it, but it's an open secret. It happens more than anyone likes to think. That's why magical children are almost all born at home and don't attend school until they're eleven. Being educated at home assures that only the family knows the extent of their abilities."

"And no one notices when a child suddenly disappears from a family?" Hermione asked, having trouble believing what Draco was saying.

"It's not that no one notices. It's more that no one says anything. After all, life in the magical world for a Squib is pretty awful. Look at that bastard Filch."

The doors opened and Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy came on to the ward. Less imperious looking than they used to be, they both seemed smaller and somewhat panicked.

"Draco," Narcissa cried, rushing to her son. "Oh, oh, who has done this to your lovely face."

Lucius stood behind his wife looking grim-faced and pale. "We should get you home as soon as possible. Where is the healer?"

Hermione stood to leave.

Lucius sniffed derisively and stepped back from her. "You!" he gasped.

Narcissa looked around, noticing Hermione for the first time. "What—?"

"Granger and Weasley found me, stopped the attack, and brought me here," Draco said, trying to ease the tension in the room.

"You?" Narcissa said, clearly confused.

"Ron stopped the attack," Hermione said, fingering the scarf at her throat. She could feel her heart pounding. "He's an Auror, or will be soon."

Ron and Proudfoot came on the ward then. When Ron saw the tableau in front of him, he pulled his wand. He held his other hand out to Hermione. "Come away from there," he said.

She took his hand and was grateful for the warmth of his touch. "Let's go," he said to her. "Proudfoot will deal with the rest of this."

She didn't mention what Draco had said as they walked to the hospital Floo. She couldn't think of a way to bring it up to Ron without sounding offensive, but she was very curious especially about the possibility that her parents were orphaned Squibs.

xxx

When they stepped out of the fireplace in Heathgate, there were delicious smells coming from the kitchen.

"Oi," said Ron.

"In here, Ron," Harry called. "Any word from Hermione?"

"I went for a quiet pint," Ron said, "and look who I found."

Harry looked up from the stove. "Oh, hullo Hermione." His cheeks went pink.

"Where's Gin?"

"She's having a shower."

"What's for dinner?" Hermione asked.

"Sunday roast," Harry said.

"But it's only Thursday," Ron said.

"I had a craving," Harry said. "Kreacher made it, I was just, you know, checking. I sent him back to London for wine."

"What's the occasion?" Ron asked.

"No occasion. I just thought it would be nice."

"Great," Ron said. "You're never going to believe what happened when we left the pub just now."

"I'm going to put these things away," Hermione said, heading for the study. She was putting the book with the others from Muriel's library when she heard the pocket doors shut behind her. It was Ginny.

"Oi," Ginny said.

"Hi," Hermione replied.

"I was a right shrew this morning. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"How many times do I have to tell you that nothing has ever happened between Harry and me."

Ginny flopped down on one of the club chairs. "I know. Hopefully this is the last time. It's just you two…" she shook her head. "It's a hard relationship to pin down. You're not really like siblings, but you're so much more than friends."

"But we've never been lovers," Hermione said. "There's not even a hint of interest in that direction. If there was, I would have blistered my hand this morning."

"I know," Ginny said. "I still can't believe you're willing to wear that thing."

Hermione shrugged. "Clearly, it has its uses."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"The thing is Ginny, you're the only real girlfriend I have. I don't want to fight with you, but Harry is my best friend. I can't lose that."

Ginny leaned over and held her forearm. "I don't want that either. Honestly, sometimes I just get crazy and my mouth moves before my brain has a chance to engage."

Hermione smiled. "So we're alright."

"Yeah, of course, we are."

"Then let's go eat dinner. It smells amazing."

"Kreacher is a wonder in the kitchen," Ginny said.

"Which reminds me," Hermione said, as they walked into the kitchen. "Harry what did you do with all the house elf heads at Grimmauld Place?"

Harry took a sip of wine before answering. He glanced over at Kreacher who was carving the roast. "Kreacher and I buried them in the backyard around the blackthorn tree. They each got a stone with their name on it."

"Like a wizard burial," Kreacher said, somewhat awed. "Never seen the like."

"You haven't been to Dobby's grave?" Ron asked.

"Dobby has a grave too?" Kreacher asked.

"Of course," Hermione said.

"Harry dug it himself." Ginny said.

"By hand," Ron added. "Outside Shell Cottage."

Kreacher looked at Harry with undisguised devotion. "Harry Potter is a great man."

Harry blushed. "Well…come on you lot, sit down, no sense letting Kreacher's hard work get cold."

Everyone took their seats and Kreacher began passing out heaping plates of roast beef, mashed potatoes, mushy peas and Yorkshire pudding. Harry poured wine for the others and they all tucked in.

"Any word from Fleur today?" Hermione asked.

"Mum said she's not left her room since they got back to Shell Cottage. Her Mum and Gabrielle are taking care of her while Bill's trying to keep Mr. Delacour entertained."

Ron looked curious. "What's that like?"

"I didn't ask," Ginny said.

"Maybe it's not so bad," Hermione said. "What does Mr. Delacour even do?"

"I don't rightly know," Ron said around a mouthful of Yorkshire pudding.

"He gave me an enchanted razor for my birthday," Harry said "It's really good. Maybe he's in charmed toiletries?" He turned to Ginny. "Did Hermione tell you what she and Ron did just now?"

Ginny looked at Hermione. "No. What?"

Dinner continued with a conversation about Draco and the Malfoys. Harry couldn't help but smile, it was like being back in Gryffindor tower, but with wine.


	37. Charts

The next day Ron and Hermione went to their appointment with the Arithmancer to do their wedding chart. It was a two-hour interview and by the time they were done, Hermione was livid.

"Come back in an hour," The old wizard said, "and I'll have your chart ready.

They had barely cleared the door, before Hermione started. "Of all the humiliating, invasive, insensitive things I've ever had to endure, that rubbish might take the cake."

Ron sighed. "I know, but at least it's over. Come on let's get some lunch. A good pie and some ale and you'll feel better."

"I'd feel better if I could tell that old wind bag to mind his own damn business!" Hermione groused.

"I know," Ron said. "I know."

They went into The Leaky Cauldron where they each had a Dragon Scale ale and a Cornish Pasty. The food did seem to improve Hermione's mood. Ron suggested they spend the rest of their hour shopping. They both needed potion supplies so they stopped in Slug and Jiggers before ending their time in Second-Hand Book Shop, where Hermione inquired after some of the obscure titles she was seeking. The shopkeeper took her name and told her he would see what he could find.

Reluctantly, they made their way back to the Arithmancer's house.

"Welcome, welcome," he said opening the door as if they hadn't just been there. "Take a seat, your chart is ready. There weren't as many auspicious dates as we'd hoped for."

"Oh," Hermione said, her eyes narrowing.

Ron sighed.

"Yes, yes, well, these things often happen in mixed marriages."

Ron could feel the rage pouring off Hermione.

When they were seated, the old wizard handed them each a copy of a chart filled with numbers, lines, and vectors. "As you can see," he said. "Due to the family differences—"

"This math is wrong," Hermione interrupted him.

"I assure you it is not," the Arithmancer said, offended.

"Oh, yes, it is!" Hermione said. She laid out the chart in front of him rather harder than was necessary. She pulled out her wand. In a gesture Ron was familiar with from years of having her go over his work, she used her wand to highlight all the errors. "This vector is completely wrong, based on numbers you pulled from this column, when you should have been pulling from this one."

He sputtered some sort of incoherent disagreement.

"You know what I think," Hermione said, leaning in and pointing her wand at him. "I think you're a prejudiced old wizard who tweaks the numbers to match his world view rather than letting the arithmancy speak for itself." She flicked her wand, correcting the math as she had done for Ron and Harry so many times in school.

"Oh, look," she growled. "As it turns out, we have seven auspicious dates this year, not two. And what could be luckier and more auspicious than to have seven?"

"I…" the Arithmancer sputtered.

"We're not paying for this kind of rubbish. As a matter of fact, I've a good mind to turn you in for this," she shouted.

The old wizard's eyes widened and he gasped.

"My fiancé is an Auror, you know," Hermione said angrily.

"Alright," Ron said, standing. "Alright. Let's just go."

"I'm taking these with me so other people can see the kind of fraud you're perpetuating here."

Ron took her elbow and began pulling her toward the door. "Come on," he encouraged her.

She gave the old Arithmancer one last savage look before following Ron outside.

"The nerve of some people!" she growled as they walked back to Diagon Alley.

"I know," Ron said. "He's a ruddy bastard. And now we've got to explain all this to Mum and Dad." He pressed his fist to his forehead. "What a nightmare." He looked at his watch. "We don't have to be at the Burrow for another hour. Let's go back to The Leaky Cauldron and have another drink. I think we both could use it."

They took a corner table at the pub and Ron ordered them both a shot of Ogden's and a Dragon Scale chaser. He tapped his shot glass against Hermione's. "Here's to your Arithmancy N.E.W.T."

She chuckled before tossing back her shot.

The door on the Diagon Alley side of the pub slammed open and in walked Cormac McLaggen and two other wizards Hermione didn't recognize. McLaggen gave Hermione an exaggerated leer as he passed. "Granger." She rolled her eyes.

The three took their seats a couple of tables over. Ron and Hermione could hear their conversation from where they were sitting.

"You got it?"

"Oh, yeah," McLaggen said. "Fresh brewed. Just made it yesterday."

"So where are we going?"

"It's called Bagley's. It's huge. Right near King's Cross Station. There are loads of Muggle girls all looking to dance. They get thirsty and there you go," McLaggen said. "Everything is set for tomorrow night."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Ron," she whispered. "I think they're planning to attack Muggle girls with love potions."

"Hermione don't—" Ron said, but she was already on her feet.

Ron pulled his wand. "Silencio." He was on her before she took two steps. She turned on him, her mouth open in rage, but no sound issued forth. She was reaching for her wand when he grabbed her arms, pulling both wrists into one hand while lifting her and dragging her toward the door with his other arm.

"There you go, Weasley!" McLaggen shouted.

"Fuck off, McLaggen!" Ron shouted back. He wrestled Hermione out the door with her struggling against him the whole way. He pulled her into the alley behind the pub and pressed her against the wall. "I know you want to kill me," he said.

Her faced was crimson with rage. She nodded.

"But before you do that, I need you to hear me out. I didn't let you say anything to McLaggen in there because he's been pulling this stuff with Muggle girls for a while now and Proudfoot and Savage have been building a case against him. He's very connected and well known as the keeper for the Appleby Arrows now. They can't afford to have anything mess this up. He's a monster and he and his cronies are going to be arrested tomorrow night, but if I'd let you go after him just now that might have tipped him off. Do you understand?"

She nodded. Her eyes were wide and dialated and she was panting.

"This place they're going is huge. It's all hands on deck for the Auror's. Our whole class is helping. Even Dad has done some work on this. It's a big deal and I promise no one is taking it lightly. Okay?"

She nodded again.

"Okay, I'm going to remove the charm now." He cast the counter curse and let her wrists go.

"You!" She said and pushed him away from her. "I am so angry right now!" She leaned forward with her hands on her knees and took a deep breath. "And so turned on." She blew out a frustrated breath. "This ring might have to go."

Ron couldn't help but laugh.

She glared up at him but then laughed too. She gripped his arm. "We're going to be late to the Burrow." She Apparated them both back to Heathgate.

xxx

An hour later, Hermione was doing her hair and Ron was coming out of the shower rubbing his head with a towel.

"I can't believe I invited a rapist to a Christmas party," Hermione said.

"You didn't know. None of us knew. I thought McLaggen was a jerk but I never would have guessed he'd do something that awful."

Hermione shook her head. "Those poor girls."

"Yeah, it's not just McLaggen either. It's five guys going into Muggle clubs with love potions, having their way with Muggle girls, and then Obliviating or Confunding them."

"Monsters."

"Don't worry. Proudfoot and Savage have a tight case. They'll all be inside Azkaban by the end of the week."

"I hope so."

She continued braiding her hair.

"We need to go," Ron said. "We're already twenty minutes late."

"Alright," she said. She held out her arm. "Let's go."

xxx

Molly was putting the finishing touches on dinner and Arthur was sitting at the kitchen table when Ron and Hermione came in through the back door.

"Ron, I was starting to get worried. It's not like you two to be late."

"Sorry Mum," Ron said. "Rough day."

"Oh no," His mother said, setting a roast chicken on the table. "Were you not able to get the wedding chart done."

Ron glanced at Hermione. "We got it done. Sort of."

"He did the math wrong," Hermione said.

"No," Arthur said. "Surely not. He did our chart and it's alright."

"Well, he is getting on in years, dear," Molly said.

"I don't think he's even a hundred yet," Arthur said.

"His age wasn't the problem," Hermione said.

"He didn't like the mixed marriage," Ron said. "He kept asking Hermione questions about her family, her schooling before Hogwarts, her dating history, and all in a nasty tone."

Molly put a hand over her mouth.

Arthur shook his head. "That's awful. I had no idea he was prejudiced against Muggleborns." He stood to carve the chicken while Molly passed around bowls of carrots, mash potatoes, and spinach.

"We would never have sent you to him if we'd known," his mother said.

Ron patted her hand. "We know that Mum."

"It doesn't matter anyway," Hermione said. "I fixed his math. We have seven auspicious dates this year."

"Seven?" His mother smiled warmly.

"That's how many we had," his parents said at the same time.

Molly clapped her hands together. "That's just wonderful. I do hope you aren't too upset that we had to postpone your engagement party."

"It's fine," Hermione said. "How is Fleur?"

"On the mend," Molly said.

"Bill said she finally left her bedroom this morning and they took a long walk on the beach."

"That's a good sign," Ron said.

"I think so too," his father agreed.

"So, I was thinking we'd move the party to the end of January, unless you'd like to do it on Valentine's Day."

"Late January would be better, Mum," Ron said.

Hermione nodded. "The sooner the better."

After dinner they retired to the parlor, where Arthur handed everyone a small glass of port. As Ron talked to his parents about the upcoming party, Hermione could barely keep her eyes open. Eventually, she dozed off.

Molly smiled at her. "I think she's fallen asleep."

"She's had a rough day," Ron said and told them a sanitized version of what had happened at The Leaky Cauldron.

Molly was angry on Hermione's behalf. "I can't believe you silenced her."

"I had to Mum. I couldn't risk her tipping him off. McLaggen and his gang belong in Azkaban."

"That they do," Arthur said grimly. "I'm setting up the non-Apparition zones around the club tomorrow morning and I'll be on hand to help with any Muggle issues."

"Harry and I and the rest of our class are to be inside. We all have assigned targets."

His father smiled proudly at him, but his mother's forehead wrinkled with worry. They went back to discussing the party arrangements. A while later, Hermione sat up straight in the wing chair and said "No!" She looked around disoriented for a moment.

"You alright luv?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Hermione said. "Sorry. I must have dozed off."

Ron smiled at her. "Yeah for about half an hour."

"Sorry," Hermione said again. "I'm going to get a glass of water." She walked into the kitchen. Molly waited a moment and then followed her.

Hermione was leaning against the kitchen sink looking out the window.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Molly said.

"I'm fine," Hermione said, without turning around.

"Ron told us what happened at The Leaky Cauldron today."

"Love potions are the worst," Hermione said. "And to use them on unsuspecting Muggles is barbaric. I know things like that go on among Muggles. I had all the lectures about not taking drinks from strangers, not drinking from a glass you'd left behind. I heard the awful stories. Mum gave me the same warnings every time I came home for the holidays. The older I got, the stronger the lecture, but somehow, naively, I thought it was different here, but it's not."

Molly put a comforting hand on her back. "It's not common what McLaggen is doing, but sadly, it has happened before. We take interference with Muggles very seriously, Hermione, and this kind of attack even more so."

Hermione wiped tears from her cheek. "Sorry," she said again.

"Don't be," Molly said. "Come on now."

Hermione hugged her. "I miss my mum so much."

"I know you do, dear. And I know I'm a poor substitute, but I'm always here if you need me."

Hermione stepped out of the hug and wiped her face. "Thanks, Mrs. Weasley."

"Please, call me Molly."

Hermione looked at her. "Uh…"

"Mrs. Weasley seems a little formal at this stage, don't you think? And I know you wouldn't be comfortable calling me mum."

Hermione shook her head. "Molly. That'll take some getting used to."

Molly patted her shoulder. "You're a bright girl. You'll manage."

Hermione chuckled.

"Now wash your face and a little glamour charm will have you right as rain."

Hermione nodded. "I'll just be a moment."


	38. Aurors

The next night, Harry and Ron were at the Ministry of Magic with the other members of their Auror class along with Proudfoot, Savage and Ron's father.

Proudfoot handed everyone a bag of clothes. "These are your Muggle clothes. Get them on and do your glamour charms. We don't want anyone being recognized. He also handed everyone a small beetle. Put this in your ear, they'll allow us to all hear each other over the music. You need only whisper and we'll still hear you. Try and keep Muggle contact to a minimum. Weasley has already set up non-Apparition zones around the club. Now remember, find your target, catch them in the act of trying to give the Muggle the love potion and then apprehend them. Weasley Senior will make sure the Muggles are okay and have the antidote to the love potion. Any questions?"

"We could use someone else on the floor with me, sir." Brown said. "I'm worried I won't be able to paint all the targets."

Proudfoot sighed. "I know, Brown. I really miss Tonks at a time like this, but you're our only woman right now. There are six rooms in this club and there will be hundreds of people there. I need everyone else on boxes looking down, ready to strike."

"I'm perfectly capable of doing a takedown, sir," Brown said.

"I know that Brown," Proudfoot said, "But a woman moves through crowds like this a lot easier than a man. Besides these blokes will be a lot less concerned about you coming up behind them than they would be of one of us." He turned to the others, "There will be a lot of flashing lights and the music will be very loud. It'll be disorienting. Brown is right, she might not get to all the targets, so you'll need to keep your eyes peeled, don't just look for her signs."

"Are these clothes okay?" Ron asked. "I didn't see any Muggles dressed like this when Hermione and I were in Europe."

"Potter," Savage said. "You were raised by Muggles. Are these clothes right for the club?"

"Uh," Harry said. "My Muggles weren't really club people. Hermione might know."

"I don't want to drag her into this," Ron said.

"Weasley," Proudfoot said. "This is important. We don't want to tip them off that there are other wizards in the club. They'll just rabbit and all this work will be for naught."

"Fine," Ron said. "Give me two minutes and then bring them out to the house," he said to Harry

He stepped into the office Floo and a few moments later stepped out of the fireplace in Heathgate and right into the tip of Hermione's wand.

"Who are you?"

"It's me, Ron," he said. "I'm in a glamour charm for tonight. We need your help telling whether these clothes are right for a Muggle club."

She lowered her wand. "Sure."

"Great, they'll be here any minute."

She assessed his outfit. "Your pants are too tight and your shirt is too loose." She pulled her wand out and made the adjustments. She unbuttoned two more of the buttons on his shirt.

"Hermione," Ron said, stilling her hands. "They'll be here any second now."

"Relax, Ron. I can manage to keep my hands off you for a moment. Although, please stop touching me."

He let her hands go.

"Right, so wear it like that at the club."

Harry stepped out of the fireplace next. He had spiky white blonde hair and was wearing a dog collar and a too big black T-shirt over acid washed jeans. She tightened his shirt up and declared him good to go. She went over everyone else's outfits as they came into the room. Brown was the last to enter.

Hermione shook her head. "That won't do at all, but you're not going to like what you should be wearing."

Brown looked down at her baggy cargo pants and black tank top. "Well fix it. I need to blend."

Hermione cocked her head. "Alright. If you say so." She took out her wand. The tank top shrank up to just below Brown's breasts exposing her midriff. The cargo pants lowered to two inches below her belly button.

"Are you serious?" Brown cried.

Hermione shrugged. "The pants could actually be lower."

"Good grief," Brown grumbled. "So now in addition to potentially not getting to all the targets, I have to be half naked."

Proudfoot shook his head. "Nothing to be done about that now."

"You're short a person?" Hermione asked.

"No," Ron said.

"Yes," Proudfoot said, glaring at Ron.

"Can I help? I've actually been to Bagley's. Not legally of course, I was underage, but I've still been."

"No," Ron said again.

"That's not a bad idea," Savage said. "She could help paint targets."

"No, she's not trained." Ron said.

"She's not taking anyone down Ron," Harry said. "She'd only be working the crowd to find the wizards and then marking them. "It's a hard job, but not dangerous."

Ron turned on him. "Are you mental?"

Proudfoot and Savage nodded. "I like it," Proudfoot said. "I saw Granger at the Battle of Hogwarts. She's good with a wand. Let's do it."

"Give me a couple of minutes," Hermione said and hurried upstairs.

Ron tore after her.

The second they were in their bedroom, he Impreturbed the door. "Have you lost your mind?" he roared.

"No," Hermione said, digging through her closet. "Ah, this'll work." She snapped her fingers and was wearing a thin long-sleeved white button down tied in a knot under her breasts and the short Hogwarts skirt she'd worn for their Christmas quickie.

"Absolutely, not!" Ron shouted, red faced.

"You didn't mind it Christmas day," Hermione said cheekily.

"No!" he said again.

"Look," she said. "You're short-handed. In a crowded club you'll need all the help you can get to find McLaggen and his cronies. He belongs in prison, Ron. If I can help put him there, all the better." She pulled a pair of socks out of her drawer and pulled them on and then used her wand to charm them to lengthen over her knees.

She cast a glamour charm and was suddenly a tan blonde with straight hair. "What do you think?" she said. "Very Britney Spears, right?"

"Who?" Ron said.

"Never mind." She held out her left hand. "You'll need to take this off of me. If I wear it in a crowded club, I'll be boiled alive."

Ron blew out an angry breath. "I don't like this," but he removed the ring from her finger anyway.

Hermione gagged and covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom where Ron could hear her throw up. She came back into the room wiping her mouth. "We're going to need to talk about that thing when we get back."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Let's go."

He lifted her skirt with his wand and she swatted it away. "Ron!"

"Just checking," he said. "You've been dodgy with the knickers lately."

She glared at him before walking back downstairs.

xxx

In the parlor, Proudfoot gave her one of the beetles, told her the marking spell for the targets and the plan for apprehending them. Hermione shivered all over when she put the beetle in her ear.

"Alright," Proudfoot said. "Everyone ready?" They all went outside to the far corner of the backyard behind some trees that were outside of the limited-Apparition zones for the house. Everyone Disapparated to an alley behind King's Cross Station. From there they walked to the club, looking like a very uptight group out for a night of clubbing.

"Nice glamour," Harry said to Hermione as they walked. "Britney Spears inspired?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "At least someone recognizes my efforts."

He chuckled. "So, you've been here?"

"On a dare Christmas hols, sixth year. I'd made fake IDs for you, Ron, and me with the thought that we might need them at some point if we had to hide among Muggles."

Harry shook his head marveling at her preparedness. "Who'd you go with?"

She shrugged. "Just some kids from my parents' club. It was mostly just to see if we could get in, and we did. It's crazy in there."

Ron snorted. "Rules just don't apply to you, do they?"

Hermione sighed. "Oh, calm down. I'll be fine. I'll be walking around looking for wizards in a room full of Muggles, not fighting dark wizards. Relax."

"Relax, she says," Ron grumbled. "She's walking around half naked and I'm to relax."

Hermione shivered. "It's freezing out here."

"Why didn't you wear a coat?" Harry asked. "Why didn't any of us? I'm cold too."

"It'll be hot in the club. It's easier not to have to deal with a coat."

"Stop the chatter you lot," Proudfoot said. "We're here."

Ron looked at the massive brick building in front of him. "It's so huge."

"I know," Hermione said.

"Okay," Savage said. "Look sharp and get to your positions. Brown, Granger find those targets."

Instead of waiting in the line to get in, Proudfoot walked directly up to the doorman and held up a piece of charmed parchment. "VIP group," he said. The doorman lifted a velvet rope and they all entered the club.

Ron felt like he was in sensory overload. Everything was true. It was hot. The music was unbelievably loud and there were so many people moving to the beat that the room looked like one giant throbbing organism. He made his way to his appointed box. It was crowded with dancing Muggles, but he forced his way up, cast the spell to tell Muggle from wizard, and started scanning the crowd.

On the floor below, Hermione and Brown split up. Hermione cast a revealing spell to see magic and began to scan the crowd. It wasn't long before she spotted her first wizard, Higgs. He was moving furtively through the crowd leering at every woman he saw, clearly trying to choose one. Hermione pushed through the throng of bodies. She felt a hand at her waist. "You want to dance luv?" an Irishman with curly brown hair asked. He was cute. She was glad she wasn't wearing the ring. "Maybe in a minute," she shouted over the din. "Need to find the loo."

He pointed over to the right side of the room and faded back into the moving bodies. She kept her eyes on her target until she was right behind him. Casually raising her arm to the beat, she used the wand tucked into her sleeve to paint him with a large blinking arrow that would be invisible to the Muggles but that the Aurors would be able to see. She saw Harry come down off his box. Higgs was his guy. "I'm on Higgs," Harry said through the beetle in her ear.

Hermione kept working her way through the crowd. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Brown paint another target, Nott, and Taylor move to intercept. Two down, three to go. She still hadn't seen McLaggen, but she was only in the second room of the six-room club.

Standing on his box, still scanning the room, trying to ignore the flashing lights, pounding music, and Hermione, Ron was struggling to look at individual faces. Finally, he saw McLaggen. He hadn't been painted, but it was definitely him and he was pulling a Muggle girl through the crowds by her elbow. He dropped down off his box and followed him. "I've got McLaggen headed to the front door," he said.

"I've got Higgs in custody at the Ministry," Harry said. "Heading back to the club now."

"I've got Davis." Savage said. "Taking him to the Ministry now."

"Berrow's painted," Brown said. "Loonat's on him."

"I've got Nott," Taylor said, "but he got his girl before I got to him. I'm going to need antidote over here."

"I'm going to help Taylor's Muggle," Arthur said.

"Ron, do you have McLaggen?"

Ron was pushing his way through the crowds as quickly as he could but the front room was wall-to-wall bodies all jumping up and down and waving their arms to the beat. "He's still heading for the door." Fortunately, McLaggen was moving even slower than Ron, because he was held back by the struggling Muggle girl.

"Potter, are you here yet?" Proudfoot said.

"Yes." Harry said. "I'm in the alley outside the club."

"I don't think McLaggen's given this girl a love potion," Ron said. "She's struggling to get away from him."

"Potter, move to intercept McLaggen at the front door."

"Bloody hell," Ron said. "He just cast Imperious." The girl wasn't struggling anymore.

Hermione was fighting to make it back to the front room, but there were so many people dancing all around her. Periodically someone would grab her and she would have to extricate herself before she could continue to the front.

"I've got Berrow," Loonat said, "but he got his girl before I got him. I'm going to need antidote over here too."

"On it," Arthur said.

McLaggen burst out of the front door before Harry could get there. The line to get into the club was larger now and had spilled out into the street. Harry was having a hard time making his way through, because everyone thought he was trying to cut the line. McLaggen dragged his girl down the street to an alley at the other end of the long building. Ron popped out of the front door.

"He's headed to the other end of the building, Ron," Harry said.

McLaggen was moving fast, he turned the corner into the alley just as Ron came outside. On Harry's instructions, Ron started running toward the alley.

He turned the corner to see McLaggen with the Muggle girl up against the dirty brick wall, her shirt was torn open and his hand was under her skirt. She had the sad blank look of someone under the Imperious curse.

Ron cast Protego and McLaggen bounced off the invisible shield that suddenly appeared between him and the Muggle.

"Weasly you shit," McLaggen growled and pulled his wand. As McLaggen tried to Apparate away Ron leapt and caught his foot. Harry rounded the corner and saw Ron and McLaggen disappear. The Muggle started screaming.

"Ron!" Harry shouted, but they were gone.

"I've got Nott at the Ministry." Taylor said.

"I've got Berrow at the Ministry too," Loonat said.

Harry cast Silencio at the Muggle. "Ron grabbed McLaggen as he Apparated," he said. "This Muggle isn't looking good. I need help in the east side alley."

Hermione had finally made it to the front door and started running toward Harry.

"Everyone currently at the Ministry, stay there. Everyone else converge on Potter."

As Hermione rounded the corner, she could see Harry with his palms up trying to calm the Muggle girl. She had her mouth open to scream, but he'd clearly silenced her because no sound was coming out.

"You silenced her?" Hermione said. "She's just been assaulted, Harry."

"We're meant to be discreet here, Hermione. Screaming is not discreet."

"Go get Mr. Weasley. I'm not sure how to handle Imperious." She turned to the girl. "It's alright," she said, gently. "You're safe now." She pulled out her wand and cast "Reparo." The girl's shirt went back together. Her eyes widened in shock. "I know, scary isn't it," Hermione said. "It's just a clever trick though."

The girl was crying now. Hermione put her arm around her shoulder. "You're going to be okay, everything is going to be okay."

Mr. Weasley and Savage were next into the alley.

"We need to do a location spell." Harry shouted. "We've got to find Ron and McLaggen."

"Ron knows what he's doing. He'll show up at the Ministry with or without McLaggen," Savage said.

Harry looked at Hermione who had gone very pale as she held on to the Muggle girl.

Arthur hurried over to Hermione and the Muggle. "It's alright, dear," he said soothingly to the Muggle. "Harry," he said over his shoulder. "Could you remove the silencing charm?"

Harry pulled out his wand and cast the counter-curse.

"Now where is home, dear," Mr. Weasley said. "Let's get you back there, shall we?"

The weeping Muggle looked at him blankly. "I don't…I don't know," she said.

Arthur frowned.

"What is it, Mr. Weasley?" Hermione asked.

"Call me Arthur," Mr. Weasley said. "I think she's already been Obliviated. Proudfoot, I'm going to need to take her to St. Mungos. This is more than can be handled in the field."

"Granger, go with Weasley Senior. The rest of you back to the Ministry, if Weasley Junior isn't there, we're going to have to track him."

Hermione didn't like the idea of not being party to tracking Ron, but she followed orders and Apparated to St. Mungos.

"We have to take her to the Muggle ward," Arthur said when she appeared next to him and the Muggle outside the abandoned department store that housed St. Mungos.

"There's a Muggle wing?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yes, a small ward off the main hall. Get her other arm would you."

"Who are you people?" The Muggle girl said, looking from one to the other.

"Undercover police officers," Hermione said. "We're just taking you to the hospital to be checked over."

"But this is an old department store," the girl said, clearly confused.

"Right you are," Arthur said as they stepped through the broken storefront window.

A healer who was dressed like a Muggle doctor came over with a Muggle wheel chair. "Just sit here, dear," the healer said.

"She seems to have been Obliviated and then Imperioused," Arthur told the healer, or perhaps the Imperious curse was just badly botched."

"Do we have the wand?"

"Hopefully, we will soon."

"Get me the wand. It'll make the task ahead a lot easier if I know what I'm dealing with. We'll sedate her until then."

Arthur nodded. "That's our cue then Hermione. Let's get back to the Ministry."

They hurried to the hospital fireplaces and took the Floo back to the Ministry of Magic. Everyone else was waiting in the Ministry lobby, which was cavernous and empty this time of night.

"Any word on Ron," Hermione and Arthur asked at the same time as they stepped out of adjacent fireplaces.

"Not yet," Harry said.

"I've got the map," Proudfoot said as he hurried to join the others.

As he started to unroll it, Ron stepped out of one of the fireplaces dragging an unconscious McLaggen by the front of his shirt.

"Got him," Ron said, and dropped to his knees. His left eye was swollen shut, his nose was bent to the side, his bottom lip was split, and his right hand was a bloody pulpy mess. In it he held his broken wand. He was holding his left side and coughing.

Hermione, Harry and Arthur ran to him. "Ron," Hermione cried dropping to her knees in front of him. She pulled her wand and cast Episkey. His nose righted itself and his lip healed. The swelling in his eye went down some.

"Thank you," Ron said.

"We have to get you to St. Mungo's," Arthur said.

Ron looked at Hermione. "Can't you just fix it?"

Hermione looked at his hand. "No. I'm not a healer. Hands are quite tricky. I might mess it up."

"Alright then," he said, and passed out falling forward toward her. She caught him, but rather than struggle under his weight, she Apparated them both to St. Mungo's.

Arthur Apparated right behind her.

Proudfoot, who had been looking at McLaggen, said, "We better take this bastard too." Harry got McLaggen under one arm and Proudfoot got him under the other and they dragged him to the fireplace.

Healers and hospital elves were hurrying away with Ron as Harry and Proudfoot dragged McLaggen into the lobby. Another healer and a couple of elves came forward. "This one is under custody," Proudfoot said. "I'll be staying with him." He turned to Harry. "You better see about Granger, get her some proper clothes, if you can."

"Right," Harry said.

He could see Arthur cast his Patronus and send the silver weasel to fetch Molly. Ginny was at the Burrow with her mother, but Harry sent his silver stag to her anyway and asked her to bring warm clothes for Hermione, and a jumper for him. Hermione was standing in the middle of the lobby staring at the door through which Ron had been carried. She was shivering. Mr. Weasley settled his sports coat over her shoulders. It hung past her skirt to her knees.

"Come on, Hermione," Harry said. "Let's go sit down." He looked around as they walked to the seating area. No one seemed to notice them. He had never been so grateful for glamour charms in his life.

Molly came into the lobby a minute later. "What's happened?" she cried.

Arthur, who had dropped his glamour charm, put his arm around her and spoke in low soothing tones.

A couple of minutes later, Ginny emerged from the fireplace carrying a large bag. She looked around the room and hurried to her parents. "What's going on? Harry said he needed clothes. Where are they? What's happened?"

In the same soothing tones, Arthur explained to her that Ron had been injured on the job and that Harry and Hermione were the blonde couple in the seating area. Ginny walked slowly over to the spiky-haired boy in the dog collar, who had his arm around a hollowed-eyed blonde, who appeared to be wearing nothing but a sports coat, which was wrapped tightly around her. They both had their heads down.

"Harry?" Ginny whispered.

The spiky-haired boy looked up. "Oh, Ginny," he said, standing to hug her.

Hermione looked up too.

"I brought clothes," Ginny said. She rooted around in the bag and handed Hermione a black turtleneck sweater and a pair of jeans. "I hope this is okay."

"It's perfect," Hermione said. She took the clothes and headed for the loo.

"Is she naked under Dad's coat?" Ginny asked.

"No, just wearing a very short skirt and not much of a top," Harry said.

"And this would be because?"

"She was helping us with an Auror case for the Ministry."

"You're going to have to do better than that," Ginny said firmly.

"I will," Harry said sighing, "But can I get dressed first? It's freezing in here."

She handed him his Christmas jumper and he pulled it over his head. As he did the glamour charm wore off, so that when he pulled down the jumper he had his normal messy black hair. His glasses went from blocky and black to their normal round wire frames.

A couple sitting near them gasped. "Is that Harry Potter?" the woman whispered to her husband.

"Great," Harry muttered.

When Hermione returned from the loo, she had also returned to normal. Family began arriving, starting with George who had Angelina Johnson in tow.

Harry walked over to the welcome witch who did a double take when she saw who it was. "I'm sorry to ask this," Harry said, "but we've got a large family coming in and we need to discuss some rather sensitive Ministry business with them, could you get us a private space somewhere to talk?"

She straightened with pride as though he'd asked her to go on a secret mission to fight the dark arts. "Of course, Mr. Potter, come right this way."

Harry gestured to the others, and noticed that Bill and Fleur had also arrived. Percy stepped out of a fireplace a moment later, caught sight of his family moving off and hurried to catch up.

"How'd you get this?" George asked looking around the conference room they'd been ushered into.

Harry shrugged. "I'm Harry Potter."

"Lucky that," George said.

"Sometimes," Harry agreed.

Everyone took a seat at the conference table and Arthur began explaining the night's events with Harry chiming in on occasional details. Hermione said nothing and stared out the window overlooking the city lights of London.

When Arthur and Harry had finished explaining the evening's events, Molly went to go get everyone tea from the fifth floor and Fleur joined her. They were back a few minutes later with cups of tea and biscuits for everyone.

When Molly set a cup in front of Hermione, she said. "Where's your ring?"

Hermione looked down at her hand. "Ron had to take it off me. It won't take a glamour charm."

"Oh," Molly said. "Well…" she didn't finish the sentence because a healer walked in.

"Weasley family?" she asked.

"Yes," Arthur said.

"Ron's out of the woods. His broken hand is mended. His ribs are mended, but he did puncture a lung and that's going to take a tad longer to heal. He won't be out of here until tomorrow, or rather later today. Good news is, no curses, so you can see him in a little bit when he's brought on to the ward. An elf will come and fetch you when he's ready."

"What about the Muggle girl?" Arthur asked.

"She's a bit trickier. We're still waiting on the wand to see what was cast at her."

"Oh," Harry said. "I'm so sorry. I've got it here." He handed her McLaggen's wand.

The healer took the wand and cast the spell to reveal its last ten spells. McLaggen had attempted to hit Ron with both Petrificus Totalus as well as a blasting curse, but had missed with both. He'd cast an incomplete Imperious curse at the Muggle girl, and had cast other spells of various effects at other Muggle girls.

"My word," Arthur said. "What a monster."

Proudfoot came in then. Arthur handed him the wand. "You need to see this. Horrible, just horrible."

Proudfoot looked at the grim faces around the table. "You can help the Muggle now?" he asked the healer.

"Absolutely," she said, and turned to go.

An elf came in when she opened the door. "Ronald Bilius Weasley is available for visitation in bed thirty-six," the little elf announced and disappeared.

Hermione, who had been pacing since the healer had arrived, gave a slight cry and raced from the room. Harry blocked the door after her. "Let's give them a minute, shall we?"

The family nodded as one and milled around the room.

xxx

Ron was sitting up, when Hermione reached his bed. She didn't trust herself to speak so she just ran to him, but then she was afraid to hug him, so she stopped short and just looked him over.

He watched her assessing him for a moment before he held his arms out. "Well come on then," he said, "bring it in. I won't bite."

She sat on the edge of the bed and hugged him as tightly as she dared. "You're alright?"

He pressed his cheek against the top of her head. "I'm alright."

They stayed that way until Harry and the rest of the Weasley's showed up a few minutes later. "Ready for visitors?" Harry asked.

Ron kissed the top of Hermione's head and she stood, pushing tears off her cheeks with her fingers.

"Yeah, course," Ron said.

The family circled around the bed and everyone kissed or hugged him in turn.

"So, we hear you're a great beast, dragging your prey in by the hair," George joked.

"I believe it was by his shirt," Ron said dryly.

"Still," Percy said.

"Yeah," Ron said. "But let's not talk about that. Dad, did we get everyone?"

"Yes, we did son, and we've got solid evidence on every one of them."

Ron coughed and his mother poured him some water from a pitcher on the bedside table. Ron had a sip and then said, "About that Dad, someone needs to go to McLaggen's flat. It's in a Muggle building. It's where he Apparated to when I grabbed him."

There was a collective gasp when Ron said McLaggen was living in a Muggle building. Everyone had seen the spells his wand had cast.

"Dad," Ron continued. "There are pictures."

Molly put a hand over her mouth.

Arthur nodded grimly. "I'll go find Proudfoot. I think he and Savage are still here with McLaggen."

Harry kissed Ginny's cheek. "I should go with your dad."

She squeezed his hand as he left.

"When can I go home?" Ron asked.

"The healer said not until tomorrow," Molly said.

"Tomorrow? Why?"

"More like later today. They need to make sure your lungs heal correctly," Hermione said, stroking his hair.

Ron looked around anxiously. "But I can't stay here. I don't even have a wand. I broke Pettigrew's."

"Don't worry about it," Hermione said. "I have my wand and I'm not going anywhere."

"I should get Angelina home," George said. "It's very late or rather early. We went out for a drink after closing and that's when I got Mum's Patronus."

"It's very early," Angelina said. "Two o'clock or so."

"I should get going too," Percy said. "I'll walk down with you."

Bill rested a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Fleur and I should be going too. I'm glad you're okay. Do try not to be so heroic next time. It's hard on the family."

Ron snorted. "Yeah, I'll try and keep that in mind."

"Do," Fleur said, and leaned down to kiss his cheek. His ears went pink.

Molly said, I'm going to walk down with the others, but I'll be back. As they walked away, he glanced at Hermione.

She looked bemused. "Still? You're lucky you don't have a ring."

He took her hand and ran his thumb down her ring finger. "How is it without it?"

"Weird. I was getting used to it, but I think that's probably a bad thing. I'm going to look at breaking its charms when we get home."

"Probably for the best," Ron said and kissed her palm.


	39. A Devil's Bargain

An hour later, Arthur and Molly finally went back to the Burrow. Ron fell asleep, and true to her word, Hermione watched over him. At five-thirty, Shacklebolt strode down the hall, his blue robes swirling around him. In his wake, were Harry and Proudfoot.

He stopped at the foot of Ron's bed. Hermione got to her feet. "How is he?" Shacklebolt said quietly.

"Fine. No coughing for quite some time now. He should be able to go home in a little while."

Shacklebolt nodded his approval. "Very good." He continued standing there. Hermione didn't know what else to say. She looked at Harry, who looked distinctly uncomfortable.

"Actually, Miss Granger, I wonder if I might have a word."

"I can't leave Ron, right now," Hermione said.

"I'll stay with him," Harry said.

Hermione looked at him. She wanted to ask him what this was about, but she let it go and followed Shacklebolt out of the ward and to a small meeting room off the main corridor. Proudfoot followed them.

"I'm sorry for all the secrecy, but this is a delicate matter," Shacklebolt said and Impreturbed the door. "Have a seat."

The room was furnished with a loveseat and two chairs. Hermione took the loveseat. Shacklebolt took one of the chairs opposite her. Proudfoot remained standing by the door.

"I don't know if you're aware of this but I've recently fired almost everyone working in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. As a matter of fact, the only person left is a junior clerk. He's doing a fine job, but I don't think he's ready for a matter of this delicacy and I thought you might be able to help."

"Me?" Hermione said, surprised.

"You seem to have somewhat of a reputation among house elves."

"Uh," Hermione said. "I have opinions about how house elves should be treated, as you know, but often the elves have different opinions."

"Not so different as you might think. The 'Granger' and her ideas are spoken of in hushed whispers among the elves."

"If you say so," Hermione said, remembering Tilly's reaction to her at Muriel's house.

"Which brings me to the matter at hand. When Potter and Proudfoot went to McLaggen's flat, they found a house elf locked in the broom closet. She's quite traumatized. I was wondering if you might speak with her."

"Don't you think she'd be more comfortable speaking with another elf? Surely the Ministry has—"

"The Ministry has precious few elves these days and the ones we do have are all male. She's extremely traumatized. I think perhaps she'd respond better to another female."

"And Brown can't—?"

"Brown is an Auror. Frightening to an elf."

Hermione sighed. "All right, I'll talk to her if you think it will help. What do you need from her?"

"Nothing in terms of evidence. There is an abundance of that against McLaggen already and we hate to put a family elf in the position of speaking against their masters anyway."

"Yes," Hermione said. "Yet another reason they should be free. So what am I meant to say to her then?"

"We'd like to know her wishes for placement, or freedom, if she chooses. McLaggen is the last of his line. There is no one to inherit her and he won't be getting out of Azkaban to reclaim her."

"Oh," Hermione said. "Would you mind if I brought another elf with me?"

"If you know one, that's fine."

"I'll see what I can do. When does this need to happen?"

"Today if possible, tomorrow at the latest," Shacklebolt said, standing.

"Fine," Hermione said. "I just need to get Ron settled and contact the elf."

"Very good then," Shacklebolt said, and shook her hand.

He and Proudfoot left and she went back to Ron's bed.

Ron was still asleep. Harry stepped to the foot of the bed to talk to her. "Did he tell you about the flat?" Harry asked in a quiet voice.

"Not really," Hermione said. "He only said that the elf was very traumatized and asked if I'd speak with her."

"I don't know how long she'd been told to stay in that closet, but it seemed like it was a long time. There was a keyhole she could look through though. I think she saw everything that bastard did. The pictures Hermione…" he shook his head. "He had them pasted up everywhere. I don't understand it. He's a professional Quidditch player, surely he can't have trouble getting a date."

"It's not about that," Hermione said. "Men like that aren't looking for sex. They're looking for power. It's the violence that turns them on. That's why he didn't bother with the love potion. He didn't want them fawning all over him like the others did. He wanted them struggling and frightened."

"Monster," Harry said.

"Yes. If anyone belongs in Azkaban, he does."

Ron stirred behind them. "Hey," he said.

Hermione took his hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Loads better," he said. "When can I leave?"

Hermione looked at the large clock at the end of the ward. It was almost six. "A healer should be by any minute now."

Ron looked at Harry. "Did you go to McLaggen's flat?"

Harry nodded.

"Bloody awful wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Hullo, you lot," said a familiar voice behind them. It was Hannah Abbot.

"Hannah," Harry said, hugging her. "It's great to see you."

"You too," she said. "I have good news for you Ron."

"Yeah," he said, perking up.

"You are officially released."

"Fantastic," Ron said.

She handed him a piece of parchment. "Here are your instructions for home. No strenuous activities for the next couple of days, but you should feel fine, by tomorrow. All right then?"

"That sounds great," Hermione said. "So good to see you, Hannah."

"You too," she said and moved on down the ward.

"All right," Hermione said to Ron. "Let's get you home."

xxx

When she'd gotten Ron settled in bed with a cup of tea and some chocolate biscuits, she told him about Shacklebolt's request.

"So Kreacher's out, if you need a female elf. Who are you going to ask? Winky?"

Hermione shook her head. "Winky is just now getting herself sorted. I don't want to risk upsetting her again."

"Do you know another female elf?" Ron asked.

"Only Tilly," Hermione said.

"Great Aunt Muriel's elf? No, Hermione."

"It doesn't hurt to ask, Ron."

"Asking anything of Auntie Muriel always ends up hurting. Look at that bloody ring," Ron said.

"Yes," Hermione said, glancing at the ring on her dresser. "I suppose I'll have to put it back on to go over there."

"Don't," Ron said.

"It's only for a little while," she said. "I'll go ask about Tilly and come right back here."

"No," Ron said. "I'll go with you."

"Absolutely, not," Hermione said. "You're meant to be resting."

"She'll probably say no anyway," Ron groused.

"I don't know about that. Tilly doesn't strike me as in anyway mistreated. Her tea towel is spotless and I've never heard your aunt say anything abusive to her."

"Then Tilly would be the only one she doesn't abuse," Ron said darkly.

Hermione couldn't help but nod in agreement. "All right," she said. "I'll be right back." She picked up the ring and slipped it on. A shudder ran through her whole body and a flush crept up her neck.

"Did you just have—?"

"Shut it," Hermione snapped, holding on to the dresser for support. "Just...don't say anything." She took a deep breath, grabbed a couple of books to return to Muriel and Disapparated.

xxx

A moment later she was standing in front of Muriel's house.

She strode up the walkway trying to ignore the throbbing in her finger. She raised her hand to knock, but Tilly opened the door before she did so.

"Good morning, Tilly," Hermione said.

"Miss," Tilly said, her eyes wide.

"Would it be possible for me to speak to Mrs. Prewett and you? I have books to return to her and a request to make."

"Come in, Miss." Tilly said.

The elf disappeared and returned again moments later. "Miss Muriel will see you in the parlor, Miss."

Hermione walked into the parlor to find Muriel sitting in front of the fire in one of the oversized wing chairs. She didn't offer Hermione a seat, so she remained standing.

"Back so soon, Mudblood? I see you're still in the ring."

"Of course," Hermione said.

Muriel snorted.

Hermione held out the two books she'd brought with her. "I've finished with these. Thank you for letting me borrow them. I'll bring the rest when I'm done."

Muriel waved a hand. "Give them to Tilly."

Tilly took the books and disappeared again.

"I'm told you have a request."

Hermione explained about McLaggen's elf.

Muriel turned to Tilly. "Do you think you could help this elf?"

Tilly nodded.

"Then do as you like," Muriel told her.

"I'm liking to help Miss," Tilly said.

Muriel waved her hand. "Away with you both then."

As they walked out the front door, Hermione said, "I need to go home and check on Ron before we go to the Ministry. You can either go with me or I can meet you there."

"I'll go with Miss," Tilly said.

xxx

Kreacher was there when Hermione and Tilly arrived. "Could you entertain our guest," Hermione asked Kreacher.

Kreacher's eyes widened at the notion of Tilly as a guest, but he nodded.

"Great. I'm going to go check on Ron."

She hurried upstairs.

Ron was reading when she opened the door. "What did she say?" he asked.

"Tilly's downstairs waiting for me right now."

Ron shook his head. "Will wonders never cease?"

"Can you come in here and take this off of me?" Hermione said as she walked into the bathroom.

"Sure," Ron said. He stepped into the bathroom and reached for her hand.

Hermione closed her left hand into a fist and blew out a slow breath. "I just need a second." She blew out another breath and then relaxed her hand. Ron slipped off the ring and she barely had time to lean over the toilet before she vomited. This time was much more violent than the last. Ron held her hair as she emptied her stomach three more times before lying on the floor exhausted and shivering.

"Accio blanket," Ron said, and covered her. "Should you see a healer?"

"No, it'll pass," she said weakly. She lay there for thirty minutes waiting for the nausea to subside. When it did, she got slowly to her feet. "Okay," she said to Ron, who had been sitting on the floor next to her the whole time. "You were right. I'm not putting that on again unless we can break the charm."

"Glad to hear it," Ron said.

She brushed her teeth and washed her face. "All right, I guess I'm going to the Ministry."

He kissed her forehead. "Good luck."

"Right," she said, and went downstairs to collect Tilly. Before they left, she wrote a letter to Professor Flitwick and sent Xerxes on his way.

xxx

A few hours later, when Hermione returned from the Ministry, Ron was lying on one of the sofas in the parlor talking to Harry and Ginny.

"How did it go with the elf?" Ron asked.

"Her name is Purdy and she's in a bad way. Your Auntie Muriel has agreed to let her stay with her and Tilly until she can decide what she wants to do." Ron moved his feet and Hermione sat next to him. "I'm exhausted. That poor elf. All those poor women."

Harry nodded grimly. "I'm not looking forward to having to recount all this at the trial."

"Me neither," Ron said.

There was a taping at the parlor window. Ginny stood up to let Xerxes in. She took the letter from his leg and handed him a treat, which he took to his perch to eat.

Ginny handed the letter to Hermione. "It's for you."

Hermione read the brief note from Professor Flitwick and sighed. "I need to go to Hogwarts."

"What?" Ron said. "You've only just got back."

"He can help me with the ring today. School starts back tomorrow and he'll be too busy."

"You can't break the charm yourself?" Harry asked.

"Not without destroying the ring," Hermione replied.

"Oh," Harry said, surprised.

"What?" Hermione said, irritated. "I'm not a charms master. I don't know how to do everything." She stormed upstairs to collect the ring.

"She's not herself," Ron said, and followed her upstairs.

Once in the room he started pulling off his pajamas.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going with you."

"No, you're not. You're meant to be resting."

Ron pulled on his trousers. "If you think I'm going to let you go break a fidelity charm on a ring I gave you without me there, think again. How would that look?"

Hermione's face fell, but she held back tears. "But you're just out of hospital."

He kissed her forehead. "I feel fine. I'm sick of being in the house anyway. Besides, Flitwick is a charms master. How long could this possibly take?"

xxx

An hour later, Flitwick and Hermione were still staring at the complex magical structure that constituted the charm on the ring.

"This is simply barbaric! It's hardly even a charm. It's more of curse!" Flitwick pronounced. "How long have you worn this monstrosity?"

"A few weeks," Hermione said, blushing.

Flitwick turned on Ron pointing his wand at his face. "You kept her in this for weeks?"

"No," Ron said, holding up his hands.

"It's barbaric. It's as if you left her shackled and drugged!" Flitwick shouted, continuing to advance with his wand. "What kind of man are you?"

"Professor," Hermione said. "Please, Ron wanted to take it off straight away. I kept it on. It's my fault, not his."

Flitwick ignored her. "And you didn't think to remove it while she slept or even to simply hold her down and take it. Look how big you are? You should have done something!"

"I'm sorry," Ron shouted. "I didn't know it was hurting her!"

Flitwick shook his head. "Disgusting bit of magic this is! You two should know better than to mess about with something like this."

"I'm sorry, Professor," Hermione said. "I thought I could handle it. Clearly, I was wrong."

"Pride goeth before a fall, Granger," Flitwick said.

She nodded. "I know…but…can you break the charm without damaging the ring?"

Flitwick sighed and looked back at the magical construct before him. He had cast a revealing spell so that the entire structure of the charm hovered above the ring. "The problem is that the properties are perfectly balanced. Remove the carrot; you break the ring. Remove the stick; you break the ring. I need to find the keystone, but it's buried so thickly. I don't think I've ever been as jealous or insecure as the wizard who created this. It makes it very difficult to follow his logic."

"I probably have," Ron said, leaning in to really look at the construct for the first time.

They all three looked at the ring for another twenty minutes trying to trace back everything to it's center, when Ron said, "Here. Can I borrow your wand Professor?"

Flitwick raised his eyebrows.

"I broke mine in a fight with a very evil wizard, and I can't use Hermione's. It's made out of acacia wood."

"Really?" Professor Flitwick said, looking at Hermione.

"I like it," she said defensively.

"Here you go, Mr. Weasley." Flitwick said.

Ron touched the tip of the wand into the coiled magic and pulled out a single gold thread. "It's fear," he said. The entire construct collapsed evenly and the ring lay untouched on the table.

"Masterful work, Weasley!" Professor Flitwick announced with a clap of his hands. "If you were still in school, I'd grant fifty points to Gryffindor for that."

Ron chuckled and handed the diminutive professor back his wand. "Thanks."

"Oh Ron," Hermione said, and went up on her toes to hug him.

"All right," he said, letting her go and picking up the ring. She held out her left hand and he slid it back on her ring finger. "Anything," he asked cautiously.

"No," she said, grinning. "Just a ring."

He hugged her again.

"Thank you so much, Professor," Hermione said, turning to Flitwick.

"You're most welcome, Miss Granger." He frowned, "But Hermione, take it from someone who knows, trying to fit in at the expense of your soul is a devil's bargain."

She nodded. "I know. It was foolish."

"Do take care, both of you," he said.

"Thank you, Professor," Ron said.


	40. Squibs

When they got back to Heathgate, Hermione was completely exhausted. She hadn't had any sleep the night before and it had been a very tiring day.

"I'm going to bed. I've got to get some sleep or my head is going to explode."

"Do you want me to wake you for dinner?" Ron asked.

"No."

"Have you had anything to eat today?"

"I'm fine. I just need to lay down," she said as she climbed the stairs.

Harry Apparated into the front room a few minutes later.

"Oi," Ron said, "Where have you been all day?"

"Ginny and I were doing some redecorating at Grimmauld Place."

"Redecorating?" Ron said. "Is that what the kids are calling it these days?"

Harry snorted and went into the kitchen. "Kreacher will be here in a little while to make dinner. Gin's gone back to Hogwarts. Where's Hermione?"

"Sleeping," Ron said. "She's completely knackered."

Harry came into the parlor and handed Ron a bottle of ale. "All in all, I have to say it was a pretty great Christmas holiday," Harry said. They clinked their bottles together.

"Yeah," Ron said.

"Oh, and I have something for you," Harry said. "It was meant to be your graduation present, but I figure you better have it now." He handed Ron a wand box.

"Harry, you shouldn't have," Ron said, opening the box.

"Now, I know that's not likely to be your wand, but I told Ollivander it was for an Auror and that's what he gave me, but he said you could bring it back and choose your own."

"Mate, this is…bloody hell, Harry," Ron had tears in his eyes.

Harry looked away. "It's no big deal. I just thought you looked stupid carrying Pettigrew's little twig."

Ron laughed. "It was tiny wasn't it?"

Ron took the big wand out of its box. "Rowan, eh?"

"It's supposed to be good for fighting the dark arts."

"Or performing them," Ron said.

"You're not going to go all death eater on me now that I've given you that, are you?"

Ron waved it around a bit. "Not likely. You sure you won't mind if I exchange it?"

"Course not. I expected you too. The wand should choose its wizard. I firmly believe that," Harry said.

Ron grinned at him. "Fancy a trip to Diagon Alley?"

Harry got to his feet. "Let's go."

xxx

A few minutes later they were walking into Ollivander's wand shop. "Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I had to give Ron his graduation gift a tad early," Harry said.

"Ah yes, and now you're here to do the exchange," Ollivander said. "The Rowan not to your liking then Mr. Weasley?"

"It's fine, perhaps a bit heavy for me," Ron said, handing the box back to Ollivander.

"Of course, I knew it likely wouldn't suit, but as a presentation wand, you can't beat the Rowan, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "Nice looking wand."

"So," Ollivander said, sweeping his arm in front of the shelves. "Call your wand, Mr. Weasley."

Ron took a deep breath, held his hand out, and called his wand. Various boxes around the shop began to rattle. Ron closed his eyes and concentrated. A moment later a wand popped its box and flew into his hand.

"Ah," Ollivander said, "Black walnut, fourteen inches, unicorn tail hair core." Ollivander looked him over. "You must have come into your own, Mr. Weasley, since the last time you bought a wand."

"What do you mean?"

"A willow wand seeks potential. Black walnut goes only to the self-aware."

Ron shrugged. "Same core though."

"Well, Mr. Weasley, at the core, we all generally stay the same."

"Uh, alright. Thanks then," Ron said.

"Have a lovely day, gentlemen," Ollivander said and disappeared among the shelves.

Harry and Ron walked back into the alley where it had started to grow dark. "Home?" Harry said.

"Yeah," Ron said. "I'd like to give this a try in the backyard."

Harry clapped him on the back. "Let's go then."

xxx

When they got back home, Harry called for Kreacher and asked him if he'd mind making dinner. Kreacher assured him he would not mind and set to the task. Harry grabbed a couple of Dragon Scales from the icebox and joined Ron in the backyard where he was putting his new wand through its paces.

"It's really supple," Ron said, swishing it through the air. "And look at the precision." He flicked the end and a garden gnome went sailing over the wall.

"Looks good," Harry said and handed him a beer.

"I wish Hermione was up. I can't wait to show her."

Harry chuckled. "I know she wasn't sad to see Pettigrew's wand go."

"Yeah," Ron said. "Me neither. It was brittle and fiddley."

"Talk about fiddley," Harry said. "Have you picked up that new acacia wood wand of hers?"

"I know," Ron said. "It just felt like a stick in my hand."

"Right?" Harry said. "I'm glad she didn't have it in the woods. We had to share her wand after mine was broken in Godric's Hollow. Her vine wood wasn't bad, but that acacia, I don't know that I could do more with it than stick it in a snatcher's eye."

Ron laughed. "She can really make it sing though."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, weird."

xxx

After dinner, Ron went up to bed to find Hermione still asleep. He took off his clothes and slid in beside her. He dreaded going to work the next day. It was the last week of training, followed by two weeks of testing, but Ron already knew that being an Auror wasn't for him. He could do the job, but he kind of hated it, and he wasn't sure what to do about it. The night at Bagley's both Harry and Hermione were exhilarated by the work and felt triumphant that they had arrested everyone. Ron was happy to get those monsters off the street, but the experience left him tired and troubled. He'd hated seeing McLaggen's flat and all the evidence of his evil deeds all around them.

Ron's wand was broken when he fell on it as McLaggen Apparated them from the club. He had no choice but to put his combat training into effect. At least he could do a wandless shield charm, so McLaggen's attempts to hex him came to naught. The two had fought, but Ron was having a hard time of it. McLaggen was a professional athlete and a big guy. Ron was outmatched until McLaggen had made a comment about Hermione and Ron lost it. He'd beaten McLaggen within an inch of his life breaking his own hand in the process. He'd only stopped when he'd caught sight of himself in one of the mirrors McLaggen had all over the room. The image had sickened him.

The whole idea of chasing down that kind of evil day in and day out left Ron tired to the bone. It was like being on an endless Horcrux hunt. He wasn't sure how long he'd be able to manage it. He knew he couldn't quit now. He had to hang in there to the end of training and beyond or it would look like he couldn't cut it. He didn't want that. Besides, he didn't have another job to go to. He wasn't going to quit and then wander around trying to find a job like some kind of bum. No. He needed an exit plan and that would take some time. He would have to hunker down and do it until he figured out something else.

Hermione stirred beside him and let out a soft distressed cry. He stroked her hair and whispered, "You're alright. Everyone is safe." That seemed to satisfy her and she settled back down.

xxx

At midnight, Hermione woke to her stomach growling. She hadn't eaten all day. Ron was sound asleep next to her, so she slipped out of bed as quietly as she could and went downstairs. She found leftover chicken in the icebox, took an apple from the counter, poured some pumpkin juice and took it all into the study. She sat at the library table and pulled one of Muriel's books toward her and began to scan the runes looking for information about Obliviation. After a few minutes she pushed the book aside and pulled another one toward her.

A little while later, she heard footsteps on the stairs and looked up to see Ron coming into the study.

"Hey," she said. "What are you doing up?"

He wiped a hand down his face. "I reached for you and you weren't in bed."

"Sorry," she said. "I got hungry."

"And then you started reading?"

She smiled. "Right."

He sat in one of the club chairs. "Anything good?"

"Not in the first one, but this has some interesting things to say about the uses of Obliviation. I'm hoping if I keep reading it will talk about the history of the spell."

"I hope so too."

She smiled at him again, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm just…I have a lot on my mind, that's all."

"Like what?" Ron asked.

"Well, I'm trying to figure out this Obliviation thing and I have my ancient runes N.E.W.T. on Tuesday and I need to go check on Purdy tomorrow or rather later today and return some more of your aunt's books."

"And?" Ron prompted.

"Nothing…just…something Draco said the other night. It's irritating; that's all."

"What'd he say?"

She sighed. "He said your family managed its bloodlines better than his, by marrying for talent rather than pure blood."

Ron looked at her intently waiting for her tell him the irritating part. "Yeah," he finally said. "Nice of him to notice, I suppose."

Hermione frowned. "So, you do discuss bloodlines in the family."

"You've got to, don't you? I mean it's not as if there are that many of us. If we just marry willy-nilly into Muggle families we'll disappear entirely, won't we?"

Hermione sat up, her mouth gaping. "That's a bit calculated don't you think? It sounds like a breeding program."

Ron half laughed. "No. Come on. It's not like that."

"Then what's it like?"

"You know. It's just conversation about who the stars are at school. And when a couple gets married there's speculation about what the kids are apt to be like."

"You mean how powerful they'll be."

"Sure."

"So, when you and I started dating, did it concern your parents that mine were Muggles?"

Ron shook his head. "No, of course not. You're an amazing witch, the best in our year. Mum and Dad were thrilled. They think our magic is nicely balanced."

"And if I wasn't the best in our year, would you still love me?"

Ron frowned. "I don't know. If I were five feet tall with blonde hair and a small cock, would you still love me? You are who you are Hermione and I love you for it. But no one told me to date you because they wanted to co-opt you into the family, if that's what you think."

"I don't think that." She rubbed her forehead. This whole conversation was giving her a headache. "Draco just…"

"Draco's family places a premium on pure blood and look what it got them. I bet his parents did tell him who he could and couldn't date. Actually, I think he had the hots for you in school and was so nasty to you because he couldn't ask you out."

Hermione grimaced. "Eww."

Ron smiled. "I'd catch him staring at you in class sometimes. I noticed because I was doing the same thing. I can't fault his taste, but it made me want to punch his little ferret face in."

Hermione chuckled, then she sighed. "He said something else."

Ron frowned. "What?"

"He said it was likely one or both of my parents were Squibs dumped by magical families into Muggle orphanages. Do you think that's true?"

Ron blew out a slow breath. "Maybe," he said cautiously.

"That's terrible," Hermione said.

Ron shook his head. "I don't know, Hermione. Being a Squib is pretty terrible too."

"So if one of our children is born a Muggle you expect me to dump him off in an institution somewhere?" She said, standing. "Because I can tell you right now that's not going to happen!"

"Of course not," Ron said. "I just meant that it's a difficult issue. You know it's hard to be a witch in the Muggle world. Can you imagine reversing that?"

Hermione sat back down.

"Right?" Ron said.

"What if that happens?" she whispered.

He came around behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders. "It likely won't," he said and kissed the top of her head. "But if it does, we'll deal with it. We've certainly dealt with worse. One thing that I'm absolutely sure about us is that we can handle whatever comes our way."

She pressed her cheek to his hand. "I love you. You know that?"

"I do. I love you too."

He kissed the top of her head. "You know," he said. "Since you're seeing her tomorrow anyway, you could ask Auntie Muriel if there is anything you can do to trace your parents. She knows a lot about genealogy."

"Really?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, she goes on about it a lot at family gatherings."

"I'll ask her then. Let's go back upstairs," she said.

xxx

The next morning, Ron was making breakfast and Harry was making sure he had everything he needed for training. "I've got the potions we made," Harry said.

"Good," Ron said.

"And I think I have the glamour disguises down."

"You know you do," Ron said. "Why are you so worried about this?"

"We're testing next week."

Ron shrugged. "I know."

Harry ignored him.

Hermione came into the kitchen. She hadn't tamed her hair and she appeared quite cross.

"Morning," Harry said, glancing at Ron.

It was Ron's turn to ignore him.

"Morning," Hermione grumbled. "Is there coffee?"

Ron poured her a cup. "Did I tell you I got a new wand yesterday?"

Her eyes brightened. "No. Let's see it then."

He took it out of his wand pouch and handed it to her.

"Ooh," she said. "Look at that. Is this walnut?"

"Black walnut," Ron answered, sliding scrambled eggs on to three plates.

She took her own diminutive wand out of her dressing gown pocket and held it next to Ron's. "What is it? 14 inches?"

"Always so concerned with the length of a guy's wand," Harry quipped. "It's not the size that matters. It's how you use it."

Hermione smiled at him and batted her eyelashes. "Are we still talking about wands, Harry? Because if we're not, size does matter, and don't let anyone tell you different."

Ron snorted. Harry blushed.

She turned back to Ron. "So much better than Pettigrew's. It looks like it belongs in your hand."

"Thanks," Ron said. "I like it."

"Me too," she said. "I'm glad there are no more death eater wands in the house."

"Hear, hear," Harry said.

"Let's eat," Ron said.

They all sat down at the table, but Harry couldn't help but notice that Hermione didn't seem like herself. It was unusual for her not to at least braid her hair before coming downstairs, and if he wasn't mistaken, she was naked beneath her dressing gown, which also wasn't like her. He could also see the top of the scar between her breasts and that almost never happened. Even the wand comment hadn't been like her. She seemed agitated in general, fidgeting with her silverware and eating very quickly. After a few minutes, she got up and left the table without comment.

"Is she alright?" he whispered to Ron.

"Yeah," Ron said quietly without looking up from his plate. "She's just got a lot on her mind right now."

Harry could tell there was something Ron wasn't saying, but he let it go. Perhaps they'd had a row. "We should get going," he said.

"Yeah," Ron said, standing.

When they went into the foyer to get their cloaks, Hermione was sitting at the piano in the parlor, still in her dressing gown.

Ron stood and watched her for a moment as she began to play. He didn't recognize the song, but he never did. To his knowledge, Hermione didn't know any wizard songs for piano, only Muggle ones.

"We need to go," Harry said.

"Right," Ron said. Harry followed him to the parlor fireplace. Hermione didn't seem to notice they were there. Ron didn't say anything to her and let her play. He stepped into the fireplace.

When they stepped out into the vast underground Ministry building, Harry said, "Are you sure you don't want to tell me what's wrong with her."

"She's fine," Ron said. "Or she will be." He didn't seem sure.

"Ron," Harry said, grabbing his arm.

"She would kill me," Ron said. "It'll pass. If it doesn't, I promise I'll let you know."

Harry sighed. "Alright."

xxx

Hermione played piano for two hours, but didn't feel any more relaxed than when she'd started. Frustrated, she dropped the lid over the keys and went to get ready to go to Muriel's.

A half an hour later she was back in front of Muriel's door. Once again it opened before she knocked, but this time it was Purdy that answered it. The elf was wearing a spotless tea towel instead of the shredded rags she'd worn the last time Hermione had seen her.

"Oh, hullo, Purdy," Hermione said. "How are you?"

"Purdy is better, Miss."

"I'm so glad to hear it."

"Is Miss here for Miss Muriel?" Purdy asked.

"Only partly. I wanted to check on you as well to see how things are going."

"Things is good Miss. Purdy has work. Miss Muriel is kind."

"That's great, Purdy, really great." Hermione said, somewhat surprised to hear Muriel referred to as 'kind.'

Purdy stepped back from the door and gestured her inside. "Miss Muriel is in the parlor Miss." She opened the parlor doors and announced. "The Granger is here Miss Muriel."

"Send her in Purdy," Muriel said imperiously from the table in the back corner of the parlor.

Hermione stood a little straighter and walked into the room. Muriel gave her the once over as she always did, but this time her eyes narrowed, and then her jaw dropped.

"You broke the curse," she said in an awed whisper.

"Actually," Hermione said. "Ron broke it."

Muriel's eyebrows shot up. "Not on his own, surely."

"Professor Flitwick and I were also involved, but its ultimate undoing was Ron."

Muriel shook her head. "Ronald has hidden depths. I'm starting to see why you chose him."

"There are many reasons I chose him," Hermione said curtly.

Muriel narrowed her eyes again. "How are you finding it, life without the curse?"

Hermione shifted uncomfortably. "Fine."

Muriel cackled. "Liar."

Hermione clenched her teeth but didn't say anything.

"I have my own history with that ring, girlie. It costs to take it off."

Hermione swallowed hard. "How long?"

Muriel gave her a nasty smile. "How long what?"

"How long will I have to pay the cost?"

Muriel cackled again.

Hermione lost patience. "Forget it." She reached into her bag and pulled out three books. "Here. I'm done with these." She set them on the table. "Thank you for being so kind to Purdy." She turned to go.

A clawed hand reached out and grabbed her arm. "Sit down, Hermione."

Surprised to be referred to by name, Hermione turned around.

"Sit," Muriel said.

Reluctantly, Hermione took a seat opposite the old witch.

"You've been wearing the ring for what? A month?"

Hermione nodded.

"You'll likely be able to…finish what you start…in a few days. Shouldn't be more than a week at the most."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

"Worried it would never end, weren't you? That's part of the curse. Designed so you're desperate to put it back on. I wore it for six months. It only took two weeks to completely recover once it was off."

Hermione gasped. "Six months? How did you stand it?"

Muriel frowned and her whole face sagged with the weight of it. "No choice. After he caught me talking to the Muggle boy, my father made me wear it."

"But," Hermione said.

"Oh yes," Muriel said softly. "That ring could be made to function like a kind of chastity belt. No touching of any kind. He was a petty, sadistic, low-powered wizard, my father, but he had a strong ability to use charmed and cursed objects to their fullest potential. He sent me back to my sixth year at Hogwarts in that ring. I spent a great deal of time in the infirmary. My mother begged him to take it off me. He finally did. Merlin only knows what it cost her."

Hermione swallowed hard at the implications. Part of her felt sorry for the girl Muriel had been and part of her was even angrier that the old woman let Ron take the ring.

When Hermione didn't say anything, the old witch continued. "You've likely figured out that the ring is much older than what I told you. I actually have no idea where it came from or who charmed it. I'd never seen it until my father put it on my finger."

Hermione looked up sharply, her temper winning over her compassion. "Then why on earth—?"

"Did I let Ron take it?" Muriel finished for her.

"Yes."

Muriel cackled. "He chose it. It seemed fated. Besides, you're a Mudblood. Mudbloods tend to be made of stiffer stuff than the rest of us. I thought you might be able to lift the curse."

"Then why not just tell Ron about it. I needn't have worn it to remove the curse."

"Where's the fun in that?" Muriel cackled again.

Hermione went to stand, but Muriel grabbed her arm again. "Let me go."

"Don't," Muriel said. "You are the only person I've ever told about what my father did to me. It's nice to finally have someone who understands."

Hermione slowly sat back down. "It was a cruel thing to do. Not just to you and me, but to Ron. He feels awful about the ring."

"And yet he left it on you for a month."

"He didn't know."

"Didn't he? Ronald has always struggled with his insecurities. He was going to need to master them if he wanted to successfully marry you."

Hermione opened her mouth to defend Ron but nothing immediately came to mind. Finally, she said, "He broke the curse without breaking the ring."

Muriel smiled. "I know, my dear, I know." She leaned in toward Hermione. "You will always out achieve him, but now he knows who he is, so it won't matter. He doesn't just love you. Now he trusts you, because he trusts himself. If he were to pick a ring from the same tray today, he wouldn't go anywhere near that sapphire."

Hermione glanced down at the ring. "It is beautiful."

Muriel nodded. "It is now that it's just a ring."

Hermione sat back against the chair. The two women, young and old, sized each other up.

"Purdy seems to be doing well," Hermione finally said, breaking the détente.

"Yes. Tilly suggested I give her some work to do to take her mind off her troubles. I'm having her clean the library."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Why doesn't Tilly ever do that?"

"She's terrified of the library. It belonged to my father."

"Ah," Hermione said. "Tilly was initially your father's elf?"

"Yes, one of the few things he brought to the marriage."

"Elves aren't things," Hermione said.

"Quite right," Muriel said. "I understand you have a reputation among the house elves."

"Perhaps," Hermione said.

"False humility doesn't look good on you girl," Muriel said. "Are you helping them or not?"

Hermione twitched at the dig. "I'm trying to. I've met with limited success so far, but it does seem that I have the Minister of Magic's attention on the subject."

Muriel nodded. "That's good."

"It's a start," Hermione said. She took a deep breath and decided this might be a good time to ask a question of Muriel. "Ron tells me you know a lot about genealogy."

"Quite a lot, yes," Muriel said, raising her eyebrows.

"If my parents were Squibs, would there be any way to trace that?"

Muriel seemed to consider. "Only if they were in a tit-for-tat family."

"A what?"

"Some families have two branches, a magical branch and a Muggle branch. When a Squib is born into a magical family, they are sent to live with the Muggle branch and vice versa. So, then the question becomes whether or not there is a magical family with your surname or your mother's maiden name."

"Are there other Granger's in the magical world?" Hermione asked.

"I only know of Hector Dagworth-Granger."

"The potioneer?" Hermione said.

"Yes. You already know about him then?"

"Sort of. I was once asked if I was related to him, but then many things happened that caused him to slip my mind."

"Perhaps you should look into him further," Muriel said. "I would start at the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers. I believe he was their founder."

"I will," Hermione said.

"And your mother?" Muriel asked.

"My mother was adopted by the Wrights."

"Ah," Muriel said. "Now the Wrights might very well be a tit-for-tat family."

"What makes you say that?"

"Bowman Wright, who invented the Golden Snitch was a half-blood."

"I see," Hermione said. "So how am I to know if I'm related to any of these people?"

"There are spells, of course," Muriel said. "Follow me." She tottered off down the hall to the library and Hermione followed.

xxx

It was late when Hermione returned home that night. Ron was in bed reading when she came in.

"Where have you been?" Ron said. "It's almost midnight."

"I've been at your Auntie Muriel's."

Ron closed his book. "Seriously, since what time?"

"About ten o'clock this morning," Hermione said, sitting next to him on the edge of the bed.

"Bloody hell," Ron said. "You spent half the day with that old witch who calls you nothing but Mudblood and girlie. Why?"

Hermione kicked off her shoes. "It was enlightening."

"Enlightening?"

"I learned a lot. She taught me genealogy spells. I spent most of the day in her library."

"Did you see Purdy?"

"Yes. She's doing quite well. Your aunt is very passionate about the plight of house elves. We talked quite a bit about that too."

"And you're sure this was my Auntie Muriel?" Ron said.

"The one and only."

"Did she notice the ring?" Ron asked.

"Straight away," Hermione said.

"What did she say?"

"She said my name."

"Your name?" he said, his forehead wrinkling in confusion.

"Yes. She called me Hermione and then we talked about the history of the ring and some of the side effects of removing it."

His eyebrows shot up. "You talked about that with Auntie Muriel?"

She blushed. "Not in so many words, no, but in a roundabout way, yes."

He grimaced. "That is so disturbing."

Hermione nodded. "I've had more comfortable conversations."

"What did she say?"

"A few days, no more than a week, and I should be back to normal."

"Okay," Ron said. "So, in the meantime?"

"It's a funny thing. I tried to think today what I used to do to relax before I started…you know."

He grinned. "Getting yourself off?"

The blush deepened.

"When was that?" He said, stroking his chin. "Third year maybe?"

Her eyes widened. "How could you possibly—?"

He laughed. "Because before that, you were never relaxed."

She chuckled and rested her forehead against him. "That's possibly true. Although it likely would have been second year if I hadn't been petrified for most of it."

He kissed the top of her head. "Want me to see if I can get you to relax now."

Hermione sighed. "You're welcome to try, but I don't think today is the day."

Ron looked down at her. "Is it worse to wind you up or to leave you alone?"

Hermione shook her head. "I honestly don't know."


	41. Pertinent Skills

The next morning, Harry was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee when Ron and Hermione came down the stairs arguing.

"Stop saying you're sorry. You know it's not you!" she shouted.

"But—"

"Let it go, Ronald!" she roared then stopped in her tracks when she caught sight of Harry. "Sorry," she muttered. "Good morning." She poured herself a cup of coffee and stood drinking it in the kitchen.

"Morning," Ron said glumly.

Harry nodded. At least Hermione was dressed this morning. She was already in her school robes, and her hair was done. She'd taken out all the curl and wore it in a tight bun. He considered that to be a bad sign since everyone knew Ron loved her curls. He looked from one to the other, but they were both ignoring him and each other. Ron poured himself a cup of coffee and stood leaning against the bar between the kitchen and the dining area.

"So," Harry said to no one in particular. "It'll be a late night. We've got stealth training."

Hermione nodded, she set down her coffee. "I need to go." She Disapparated.

Harry looked at Ron. "What's going on?"

"Mind your own business, Harry."

"Hermione is my business," Harry said, irritated. "In the same way that Ginny is yours."

Ron opened his mouth to disagree, but then stopped himself. "I know. Look, I can't have this conversation with you. I need you to trust me when I tell you she'll be fine."

Hermione popped back into the room. She was windblown and damp. She hugged Ron. He picked her up and spun her so his back was to Harry. "I'm so sorry I've been such a bitch," she said with her face in his neck. "Be careful tonight. I love you."

"I love you too," he said.

She stepped back from him and Disapparated.

When Ron turned around Harry arched an eyebrow.

Ron sat down at the table and took a sip of his coffee. "She was damp and smelled like salt. Where the hell did she go for two minutes?"

Harry considered. "My guess, Scottish coast. Outer Hebrides maybe."

"Why would she go there?"

"I think she goes there for perspective. It's a very lonely spot. We camped there one night after you left."

"Oh," Ron said.

Harry was still anxious about Hermione and then something dawned on him as a possible explanation for her moods. "Ron?"

He looked up from his coffee. "Yeah?"

"She's not pregnant is she?"

Ron stood so fast he knocked his coffee over. "No!"

Harry pulled his wand and dealt with the spill. "All right, all right, no need to get so excited. I just thought it might explain her mood."

"Well, it doesn't. Just let it go. She's fine," Ron said. "I'm going to make some breakfast."

xxx

When Hermione arrived home that night, Ginny was sitting on the sofa reading with Crookshanks in her lap.

"Hullo," Hermione said as she stepped out of the fireplace.

"Hiya," Ginny said.

Hermione flopped down on the sofa opposite Ginny and rubbed her eyes.

"Long day?" Ginny asked.

"Eight hours of ancient runes translation. My eyes feel like sandpaper and my hand is cramped from holding a quill all day."

"That sounds horrible."

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes.

"So Harry sent me a note at lunch today saying he was worried about you."

Hermione looked up. "No, he didn't."

Ginny held up the note.

Hermione covered her face with her hands. "Please assure him I'm fine when he gets home."

"Are you?" Ginny asked. "He says you're not yourself."

"I'm fine," Hermione repeated. "It's just been a lousy few days."

"It's the ring isn't it?" Ginny said.

"We broke the charm," Hermione said.

Ginny snorted. "Charm? It sounded more like a curse to me. And curses take a while to recover from. That's what's going on, isn't it?"

"Yes, but seriously, I'm okay."

"You're sure you don't need to see a healer?"

Hermione sighed. "No. I know it was stupid to wear it as long as I did. I don't know what I was trying to prove, but I've already talked to someone. This will pass."

Ginny looked at her and shook her head. "No one doubts it but you, you know?"

"What?"

"That you belong here; that you're one of us. You don't have anything to prove."

Hermione bit her bottom lip. "That's easy for you to say. You were born to this."

"But you were born for it," Ginny said. "You're one bad ass witch. Believe it. Everyone else does."

Hermione chuckled. "I don't feel particularly bad ass. I don't even know what I'm doing after I finish my N.E.W.T.s. I'm running out of money and I don't have a job. You and Ron and Harry are all set, and I feel like I'm just treading water."

Ginny looked at her. "You're kidding, right?"

"Kidding about what?"

"A job."

"Well, no. I don't have one. Isn't that fairly obvious?"

Ginny laughed. "Hermione, I heard Dad talking to Mum the other night. Several department heads at the Ministry have approached Dad about what you're going to do when you finish school, but Dad said Shacklebolt already has plans for you."

"That's news to me."

"How could it be? Didn't you help take down McLaggen?"

"No. I mean, I was there, but I didn't take anybody down. I danced through a bar and tagged some targets. That's hardly a big deal."

"So you think if anyone else had been here they would have invited them to come along on their raid. Me, for instance, if I'd been here and you hadn't, they would have invited me to be an extra on the team?"

"You certainly could have done what I did."

"Okay, but that's not what I asked."

"Gin, they only came here in the first place so I could check their clothes were Muggle appropriate before they went into Bagley's. I went along because they were short a person and I'd been to the club before."

Ginny nodded. "Right, you had pertinent skills."

Hermione shrugged, "For clubbing, maybe."

"What about the house elf?"

"What about her?"

"Harry said Shacklebolt went to see you at St. Mungos to ask if you would talk to her."

"Yes."

"You think the Minister of Magic walks through the halls of St. Mungos enlisting volunteers on a regular basis."

"Well, I…"

Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"Perhaps not," Hermione conceded.

"All I'm saying is if I were you, I wouldn't worry too much about a job."

xxx

When Ron and Harry got back that night, it was very late. Ron was exhausted and dropped his clothes and crawled right into bed. Hermione stirred when she felt him move next to her. "What time is it?" she muttered, opening her eyes. The full moon illuminated the man next to her.

She screamed and shot from the bed in a panic. Her dressing gown flew into one hand and her wand flew into the other. Holding her dressing gown in front of her, she pointed her wand at him when Ron shouted, "It's me!" but she had already cast Incarcerous. Thick ropes appeared and tightly bound him. He shouted in pain.

"Lumos," Hermione shouted and the room was flooded with light, every lamp and candle lit. She got her first good look at him.

"Ron, you bastard! Do you think this is funny?" she said, pulling on her dressing gown.

He continued to struggle against the ropes. "No. Please, let me out of this!"

"Of all the disgusting, perverted—" she sputtered.

"I can explain. Come on! Let me go!"

Her face was red with fury. She raised her wand again, and he winced, but the ropes fell away. "Get out!"

"Hermione, no, let me explain."

"What possible explanation could there be for you to get in bed with me looking like him?"

"I forgot," he said, holding his hand out for his wand. He dropped the glamour charm. "I'm really sorry. I was just so tired when I got home, I forgot I was charmed."

"That still doesn't explain why you look like that."

He hung his head. "I screwed up. They told us to have five completely constructed glamour charms, but for some boneheaded reason, I thought they said four. So when it came time to do a fifth, I panicked."

"And in your panic the only person you could think of was Jean-Pierre?"

"Of course not, but he was the only stranger I could think of. I met him. I shook his hand. It was easier to copy him than to make something up on the fly and I knew none of the others would recognize him."

"What about Harry?"

"He was in Savage's group. I was in Proudfoot's, besides, Harry would never rat me out for copying."

"Well, isn't this just typical? You don't do your homework and I suffer for it," Hermione said and stormed out of the room.

Ron grabbed his robe and tore after her. "Where are you going?"

"I need a drink!"

He followed her into the kitchen where she got out the bottle of Ogden's and poured herself a healthy measure. She was trembling and some splashed on the counter.

Ron moved to hold her.

"Touch me and you're back in ropes," she growled and gulped down some whiskey.

He backed away. "Was it so bad?" he said. "It's not as if it was a complete stranger. You've at least been in bed with him."

She turned on him with her wand in his face, "Sand, rocks, lawn chairs, concrete, never a bed!"

He held up his palms. "My mistake."

"Oh," she said, shaking her head. "You…stupid…fucking…git!"

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

All the fight seemed to drain out of Hermione at once and she deflated like a balloon to sink into the corner of the kitchen with her back against the cabinets and the glass of whisky curled in her hand against her chest. Ron sat on the floor cross-legged in front of her. They sat in silence for a time.

"So never in a bed?" Ron finally said.

Hermione sighed and took another sip of whiskey. "That just seemed...a bridge too far. I didn't want my first time to be a lie and I didn't think it was fair for his to be either. If I'd snuck into his room or allowed him to sneak into mine…it was easier to control things if we were outside."

"Oh," he said softly.

She took another sip of whiskey.

"That just seems so uncomfortable."

"It could be. Sand gets everywhere. Very unpleasant."

Ron snorted.

"I'm so glad you find this so amusing."

He dropped his eyes. "I don't. It's just the way you talk about this stuff. You're so matter of fact. It's just so you."

"I'm to be someone else when it comes to sex?" she said, arching an eyebrow at him.

"No, of course not. It's just funny sometimes that's all."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Not in a bad way," he said, desperately trying to think of how to say what he meant. "It's just you always think ahead, don't you? If I do this, that will happen. If I do that, I can't control the outcome. It's funny to think you can still do that when you're all hot and bothered."

"It's not funny," she said softly. "It's not funny at all. It's awful to be lying there with his hands on you and thinking that it's wrong and you've to get out of it, but you've gotten yourself into it and it isn't his fault, because you've been lying all along."

"Hermione—"

She shook her head, "So you find yourself doing things you hadn't intended, because it seems like the only way to stop what's happening, and it feels kind of like a fair exchange for all the lying." She took another sip of whiskey.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be," she said, looking at him. "I quite liked Jean. It's wasn't unpleasant or anything. He just wasn't who I really wanted to be with." She shrugged. "And you know, I learned things."

He raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"Shut up," she said softly. She curled more tightly into her corner.

"Did he at least return the favor?" Ron said.

She narrowed her eyes at him, but decided there was no point in not answering him. For whatever reason, all this mattered to Ron. "Not with is mouth."

She could see him bite back a smile. "Well, that's just rude," he said, in an oddly prim way.

She rolled her eyes and took another sip of whiskey. "So you returned the favor for Lavender, did you?"

"Ah," he sputtered. "She didn't—"

"Don't bother lying. I know she did. I overheard her talking to Parvati about it. You made her gag. She wouldn't have said that bit if it wasn't true."

"She surprised me, didn't she?" Ron said in his defense. "There was absolutely no warning. She dragged me into an empty corridor, because she'd seen me talking to you, and I thought she was going to shout at me again. She shouted at me quite a bit about you."

"Oh, I'm so sorry you got a knob job for speaking to me," she said sarcastically.

"I'm just saying I wasn't expecting it. We're in the corridor and she's clearly furious and then she's on her knees."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, that was her mistake, letting you stand. She should have sat you down in an abandoned classroom or had you lie down somewhere. I actually thought that when they were talking."

"You thought about giving me head sixth year?" Ron said, grinning.

She blushed. "Well, now that I've seen you in the altogether, I see why Lavender was sorted into Gryffindor. Someone should have given her points for managing you on your feet, even if she did gag."

"She surprised me! I wasn't prepared," Ron explained.

Hermione snorted. "I imagine she wasn't either."

He scowled at her. "I can't be so bad. You seem to manage just fine."

"Well it's not like you're a porn star, but then again I do my research, don't I? Lavender was never the sharpest tool in the shed, but you can't fault her for pluck." Hermione grabbed the counter and pulled herself to her feet.

Ron smiled sadly. "No. She had a lot of that. She was a brave one."

Hermione nodded. "I always thought she'd end up with Seamus. They seemed pretty close."

"Yeah," Ron said. "I think he thought that too. He was really cut up when she died."

Hermione held out a hand to him. He took it and stood. "Do me a favor and create a fifth glamour construct."

"I'll do it tomorrow," he said.

"Thank you."

He took the glass from her, set it on the counter, took her in his arms, and kissed the top of her head. She pressed her face against his chest and breathed him in. "We're so lucky," he whispered.

"I know," she whispered back.


	42. Protean Charm

The next morning, Ginny got up later than usual. Ron was making breakfast. Harry was making coffee and Hermione was absentmindedly making ivy designs on the table with her wand.

"Redecorating?" Ginny asked.

"What?" Hermione said and realized what she'd been doing. "Oh, no. Sorry." She swirled her wand around the table and the ivy disappeared.

Harry brought three cups of coffee to the table and sat down. "What's on everyone's agenda for today?"

"Potions," Ginny said.

"For me to," Hermione said. "I'm going to take my Potions N.E.W.T. next week."

"Good grief, didn't you just take Ancient Runes?" Ron said. He handed everyone a plate of eggs and put a rack of toast on the table.

"Right, so all I'll have left are Transfigurations and Herbology."

"I wish I could take my Potions N.E.W.T. next week and be done with it." Ginny said. "I don't understand why you're taking N.E.W.T.s just like I'm taking them, but you don't have to be in class and I do."

"I'm over age to be in Hogwarts. I had to get special permission to do this at all," Hermione said.

"Well, your way seems a lot better to me," Ginny grumbled.

"Stop whining," Ron said. "You get to come here three times a week. Who else gets that kind of special treatment?"

Ginny made a face at him.

"Very mature," Ron said.

"Cut it out you two," Harry said. "Ron, we need to go."

"Right," Ron said. He leaned over and kissed Hermione goodbye.

Harry did the same to Ginny and the two of them headed to the fireplace.

Ginny looked at Hermione. "Potions?"

"Yes."

As they walked into the study, Ginny commented, "You seem happier this morning."

Hermione smiled. "Yes."

xxx

That afternoon, when Ginny left for Hogwarts, Hermione went with her to spend some time in the library. She had another book she'd copied for Madam Pince and she wanted to see what the library had in terms of law texts concerning magical creatures.

She was in the restricted section reading a book on house elves written in ancient runes, when Hannah Abbot came in.

Hermione gave her a nod of acknowledgement and went back to reading. Hannah spent some time in the healing section and then sat down across from Hermione.

"Can I have a word?" she whispered.

Hermione looked up. "Right now?"

Hannah tilted her head toward the exit. "In the hall, it won't take but a minute."

Hermione frowned, but she stood and left her book open. "I'll be right back," she told Madam Pince as they left.

In the hall, Hannah turned to her. "I'm glad I ran into you today. I've been hoping you'd stop by the Leaky Cauldron, but I haven't seen you."

"I've been busy," Hermione said, anxious to get back to her book.

"Of course. Look, I wouldn't bother you, but since I've started working at St. Mungo's one day a week, I try and keep my ears open for interesting cases."

"Okay," Hermione said, wishing she'd get to the point.

"So anyway," Hannah continued. "Marietta Edgecombe came in last week to talk to one of the healers about her face. After she left, I heard the healers talking and apparently, she comes in every week looking for a cure, but they can't help her."

"What's your point?" Hermione said, irritated.

"My point is that you could lift the charm."

"And why would I do that?"

"For goodness sake, Hermione, she's got 'sneak' writ large in pimples across her face. The war is over. Have some decency."

Hermione frowned.

"Draco Malfoy is free to walk around unencumbered, and he did way worse things than Marietta did."

Hermione blew out a frustrated breath. "Fine. I see your point. Where is she?"

"Not here. I haven't said anything to her yet, I wanted to see you first."

"Alright, well, when you find her, bring her to me. Neville knows where I live. If it's okay with him, it's okay with me. I've got to get back to my book." She went into the library.

After a few more hours of reading and taking notes on house elves, Hermione left Hogwarts and went back home to do more potion revisions.

xxx

At four o'clock there was a tapping on the window. Hermione let the owl in and took a letter from his leg. She opened it to find a note from Hannah, asking if she and Neville could bring out Marietta. Hermione sighed. She penned a quick note telling them to come out to Heathgate.

She walked into the parlor and did concealment charms on the rest of the house, so that it appeared that the parlor was the only room. She transfigured the sofas into more formal seating and conjured heavy drapes to hide the windows.

A few minutes later the fireplace turned green and Neville stepped out.

"Hiya, Hermione," he said and looked around the room. "Done some redecorating, I see."

"I have little or no interest in letting Marietta Edgecombe see where I actually live."

Neville nodded. "I figured as much. It's why I came through first. I really appreciate you doing this. It means a lot to Hannah, she's bringing Marietta, no one's given her your address."

"Fine." Hermione smiled. "You seem happy."

Neville grinned back. "I am. I really am."

The fireplace glowed green again and Hannah and Marietta stepped out of the fireplace. Marietta's face was concealed with gauzy scarves that wrapped around her head as if she was worried about an impending sandstorm.

"Hermione," Hannah said. "Thank you for seeing us so quickly."

"You're welcome," Hermione said. "It may be a short visit though if no one has a coin. I looked but I don't have any."

Neville reached into his pocket. "I brought mine." He handed it to her and Hermione set it in the middle of the coffee table on top of the original piece of parchment that all the members of Dumbledore's Army had to sign.

"Have a seat," she said. "This is going to take a while. A Protean Charm takes a long time to construct and even longer to take apart."

Marietta gasped. "A Protean Charm? Isn't that what You-Know-Who used to create the dark marks?"

Hermione leveled a gaze at her. "Yes."

"Bloody hell, Hermione," Hannah said.

"If only I had galleon for every time someone said that," Hermione muttered. "Alright." She pulled out her wand and began to cast the complex unlocking spells to break the charm.

Just over an hour later, the coin cracked. Hermione sat back on the sofa. "That should do it," she said, blowing out an exhausted breath.

Wide-eyed Marietta slowly removed her scarf. She tentatively touched her face. "Is it gone?"

"The pimples yes, but it looks like you have some scarring," Hannah said.

"Unavoidable," Hermione said. "The charm was in place too long to prevent that."

"Does anyone have a mirror?" Marietta asked.

Hermione held out her hand and said, "Accio hand mirror." A small mirror seemed to fly out of the walls and into her hand. She gave it to Marietta, who burst into to tears at seeing her face.

"It's so much better," she sobbed.

"You look good Marietta," Neville offered.

She sobbed some more and Hannah put a comforting arm across her shoulder. "Thank you," she said to Hermione.

"You're welcome," Hermione said, staring at Marietta, who finally looked at her.

"Yes, thank you," Marietta said.

"I didn't do it for you," Hermione said. She stood and pointed her wand at Marietta.  
"Hermione," Neville said slowly getting to his feet.

"You took an oath to keep the DA secret, but you turned us in to that monster Umbridge."

"I'm so sorry," Marietta gasped.

"You should be," Hermione said. "She tortured Harry. Tortured him! Get out of my house!" She was so furious she was trembling.

Marietta could not get into the Floo fast enough.

Hannah went pale as she looked over at Neville.

"Hey, Hermione," Neville said gently. "How about put your wand away. Alright?"

Hermione looked at him. She cleared her throat and tucked her wand back into her robes. "Sorry. I'm a bit touchy when it comes to Harry."

He nodded. "I know. I know."

She blew out a calming breath. "Could anyone else use a drink?"

"Yes please," Hannah said.

Hermione pulled out her wand, said a couple of incantations, and the house returned to normal.

"Oh," Hannah said. "This is much nicer."

"Thanks," Hermione said and led them into the kitchen. "Ogden's," she asked as she opened the cabinet.

"Yes," Hannah said, still reeling from the incident with Marietta.

"Do you have any ale?" Neville asked.

"Of course," Hermione said and snapped her fingers. She handed Neville a Dragon Scale and then poured Ogden's neat for her and Hannah.

"Nice trick," Neville commented.

"Thanks," Hermione said, handing Hannah her drink. "Picked it up from Harry's house elf, Kreacher. Very handy."

"Harry has a house elf?" Neville said, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"He inherited him."

Neville smiled. "And you haven't insisted he be freed?"

"Actually, I did, but Kreacher didn't want that."

They sipped their drinks for a moment before Hannah said. "I saw in the _Prophet_ that you and Ron are engaged."

Hermione smiled and held up her left hand.

"Beautiful ring," Hannah said.

"Thanks," Hermione said.

Hannah shook her head. "Why did I think you fancied Harry?"

"Harry?" Hermione said. "Eww."

"Why do you always have to say 'eww,' as if I smell like a troll?" Harry said, walking into the kitchen with Ron behind him.

"You don't smell like a troll. You smell lovely." She sniffed. "Except now, what is that, brimstone?"

"Yes," Harry muttered.

Hermione took out her wand and cast a cleaning charm.

"I did that already," Harry said.

"Me too," Ron said. "We can't get the smell off him."

Hermione considered for a moment and cast another charm.

"That's better," Ron said. "What's that one then?"

"It's a more complex cleaning charm, like a disinfectant. I'll show you later."

"Fantastic," Harry said, sniffing his robes.

Ron looked at Hannah and Neville. "Hullo, what are you two doing here and what are we drinking to?"

"We came by with Marietta Edgecombe," Neville said.

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione.

"I broke the Protean Charm," she said.

"Really?" Harry said.

"I thought that's what you wanted," Hermione said.

"I did. Months ago, why now?"

"Hannah asked, which was kind of like Neville asking. I mean, if Neville hadn't wanted it done, he wouldn't have brought her here."

Ron looked at Harry, "Oh, Neville asked."

"Of course," Harry said. "If Neville wants it."

Hannah looked from Ron and Harry to Neville. He was blushing.

"I tell ya," Ron said. "You carry her cursed and unconscious through the Department of Mysteries one time—"

"Then it's whatever Neville wants, Neville gets," Harry finished.

"I'm lucky he doesn't want to marry her," Ron said.

"There's still time," Harry said.

Ron switched to a falsetto, "Oh, Ron, I know it's our wedding day, but Neville's asked me to marry him instead, so I'm leaving."

Hermione threw a dishtowel at his face. Everyone laughed.

Neville took Hannah's hand. "Not much chance of that. Besides, it really wasn't as big a deal as they're making it out to be."

Ron leaned in to him and said seriously. "Yes, it was."

"True," Harry said. "You saved Hermione's life that night. She saved my life many times after that."

Hermione waved a hand. "Only a couple."

"And Harry saved the whole wizarding world," Ron continued. "Ergo, Neville saved the whole wizarding world."

Neville blushed.

Hermione shook her head. "Stop you two, you're embarrassing him. Ale or whiskey?"

"Ale," they both said.

She snapped her fingers on both hands and handed them each one.

"And here all I knew about was the snake," Hannah said.

"Oh, yeah, the snake," Ron said. "Neville's a big damn hero."

"It's easy to kill a snake when you're swinging the sword of Gryffindor," Neville said modestly.

Harry chuckled. "I've swung that sword Neville and I've faced that snake. Nothing easy about it. Can you two stay for dinner?"

Neville looked at Hannah. "Sure," she said.

"Kreacher!" Harry called.

Kreacher appeared. The tea towel he wore was sparkling white and pressed. He even seemed to be standing straighter. "Harry Potter called," the elf said.

"Yes, this is Hannah Abbot and Neville Longbottom," Harry said, introducing their guests.

Kreacher bowed low. "Pleased to meet you," he said.

"I know this is short notice," Harry said, "But would you mind making dinner for five?"

"Not at all Harry Potter," Kreacher said and made his way into the kitchen.

A few minutes later they were all tucking in to roasted pork with mashed potatoes and gravy, and sautéed Swiss chard on the side.

"You're a genius, Kreacher," Ron said around a mouthful of pork.

Harry couldn't decide if the noise Kreacher made in response was of pleasure or disgust. "Go home if you'd like. We'll do the washing up."

The elf happily disappeared.

"He doesn't like the noise of a bunch of people talking," Hermione explained.

"So, he doesn't live here?"

"No," Harry said. "He lives at the house I inherited from my godfather."

"Oh," Hannah said. "So, you live there, then?"

Harry opened his mouth, but Ron beat him to it. "No, but we work together so we often eat meals here."

Neville nodded. "So, I guess you've moved in now that you're engaged."

"Of course," Ron said.

"Picked a wedding day yet?" Hannah asked.

"We've had the chart done," Ron said, taking Hermione's hand. "Seven dates to choose from, so we have options. We'll probably announce it at the engagement party later this month."

"Seven? That's fantastic," Neville said. "Can't get any luckier than seven."

Ron squeezed Hermione's hand. "Yeah, we're pretty chuffed about it." Hermione was looking at him like he had three heads. He squeezed her hand harder.

"Yeah," Hermione said with a weak smile. "Super chuffed."

They continued eating and Hermione reclaimed her hand. "So, Hannah," she said. "How are your N.E.W.T.s going?"

"I didn't know you were sitting for your N.E.W.T.s." Harry said.

"Yeah, I missed so much school last year and I eventually want to be a healer, so I needed them. I've finished Herbology and Potions. I'm taking Charms next week. Then I'll just have Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts left. How about you?" She asked Hermione.

"Well, I'm done with Defense Against the Dark Arts, Arithmancy, Charms, and Ancient Runes. I'm taking Potions next week and then I just have Transfigurations and Herbology left."

"Wow," Hannah said. "I had no idea you were sitting for seven N.E.W.T.s."

Hermione shrugged. "It's probably too many, but I couldn't decide what to drop."

Harry snorted. "So, she dropped nothing."

"That's my girl," Ron said.

Hermione's cheeks went pink.


	43. Viktor's Books

Hermione spent the next day at home working on potions revisions. At five-thirty she heard the Floo in the parlor and was relieved to have a reason to stop for the day. She opened the study doors to find Viktor Krum standing in her parlor with an armload of books.

Hermione's wand was in her hand before she even thought about it. "Who are you?" she said.

"Is me. I brought books."

"Tell me something only you would know."

He smiled. "One time in Hogwarts Library I made you—"

"Okay, okay," she said, blushing. "Stop talking." She put her wand away. "What are you doing here?"

He held out the books. "You asked for books. I brought. I am playing match in Manchester tomorrow."

"I asked if you could tell me if the books were available. I didn't mean for you to bring them." She said, nervously glancing at the fireplace. Ron and Harry were due any minute.

He shrugged. "I don't mind."

She took the books from him and set them on the coffee table. She picked up the first one and flipped through it. "This is perfect," she said.

He smiled.

xxx

When Ron and Harry stepped into the parlor from the Floo, Ron was shocked to see Viktor Krum looking at a book over Hermione's shoulder.

"Viktor!" Harry said, glancing at Ron.

"Harry!" Viktor said. They shook hands.

Ron glared at Hermione.

"Viktor, you remember Ron," Harry said.

"Ah, yes," Viktor said, sticking out his hand.

Ron shook it. "What brings you out, Vik?"

"Hermione sent me owl about books, so I brought."

Ron looked at Hermione. His mouth was a tight line.

"I asked Viktor about some books that might be available in the Durmstrang library. I had no idea he'd bring them to me."

"That's really nice," Ron said, but his tone didn't imply that he thought it was nice at all.

"When do I need to get them back?" Hermione asked.

"Never. They are yours. I bought rather than fool with library policy."

"Viktor, you shouldn't have," Hermione said.

"Yeah, Vik, you shouldn't have," Ron said.

The Bulgarian shrugged. "It is noble project to seek the reversal of Obliviation. You should have the books you need."

"Thank you," Hermione said.

"You are most welcome," Viktor said, looking her in the eye longer than Ron thought was appropriate. "I should go. I have meeting with team."

"Oh, well, goodnight then Viktor," Harry said, shaking his hand again. "It was great seeing you."

"You too Harry," Viktor said and stepped into the fireplace.

As Viktor disappeared in the green flames, Ron stormed upstairs.

Harry heard Hermione mutter, "Fuck my life," as she followed him.

xxx

When she reached the door to their bedroom, Ron was already coming out with his broom in his hand.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"I just need some air," Ron said, pushing roughly past her.

"Ron, wait."

He turned on her and threw his broomstick to the floor. "Why would you bring him here?"

"I didn't. I was just as surprised he showed up as you were."

"Then how did he get here?"

She paused and closed her eyes. She knew this was going to set him off, "Because he's been here before."

"When the hell was that?"

"When we were dating."

"You introduced him to your parents?" Ron shouted.

"They insisted."

"What?"

"My parents. They insisted on meeting him."

"How would they even know about him?"

"I told them we were dating."

He glared at her. "Why?"

"Because they're my parents."

"What does that have to do with anything? I never told my parents I was dating Lavender. They never met her."

"You're one of seven. I'm an only. I probably told my parents lots of stuff you never would have told yours. When they found out Viktor and I were dating and that he was three years older than me and a professional Quidditch player, they had concerns, and they insisted on meeting him."

"So you brought him here, to this house?"

"This is where my parents lived, Ron."

"Why couldn't they just meet him at a Hogsmeade weekend or something?"

"Because they wanted to have him over for dinner and really talk. You can't do that in a tea shop."

"So you snuck out of Hogwarts with him?"

"No I did not! He got permission from Karkaroff and I got permission from McGonagall and we took the Floo from her office. We were only gone for three hours."

"You never mentioned it."

"No, because at the time, you were an absolute ass any time his name was mentioned."

"But three hours!" Ron shouted.

"Yes, which we spent in the company of my parents the whole time. What is wrong with you?"

"Did you show him around the house," Ron said. "Did you show him your bedroom?"

"Yes, Ron, I showed him the whole house and then because he was so lovely at dinner, my parents suggested I run him up to my bedroom for a good snog before returning to school, because hey, that's reasonable!" she shouted back.

Ron shook his head. "Well, what's he doing buying you bloody books anyway?"

"I didn't ask him to do that."

"Why did you even write to him?"

"Because Durmstrang has an extensive library and he's my only contact with that school. I asked him if there was any way I could borrow those titles. I did not ask him to buy them. I did not ask him to bring them here."

"He clearly still has the hots for you," Ron said. "What else would bring him all this way?"

"He's in England playing matches all week, so it's not like he made a special trip."

"But you contacted him."

"I had no idea he would come here. It's been years."

"You should have asked me, I could have told you exactly what he'd do."

"Because you're such an expert on Viktor Krum," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

He grabbed her forearm and pulled her to him. She gave a startled cry and crashed into him. "No, I'm an expert on wanting you."

xxx

Downstairs, Harry wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to go to his own room and Impreturb the door, because he was waiting on Ginny, but clearly Ron and Hermione had forgotten to Impreturb the door to their room because he'd heard most of their argument. He actually wasn't entirely sure they were even in the room, it sounded kind of like they were on the landing, and now things had gotten quiet.

The fireplace glowed green and Ginny stepped into the parlor.

Upstairs, Hermione cried out.

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand. "I know we're not supposed to, but we're going to Grimmauld Place tonight."

"Okay," Ginny said, grinning.

There was a distinct grunt from Ron.

"I'll explain when we get there," Harry said, and pulled her into the fireplace.

xxx

A couple of minutes later they stepped out of the fireplace into the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Harry Potter and Miss," Kreacher greeted them.

"You can call her Ginny," Harry said.

"Hello Kreacher," Ginny said.

"Hello Miss," Kreacher said.

"We'll work on it," Harry said. "Would it be possible for us to have dinner in an hour?"

"Yes, Harry Potter." Kreacher said.

"We'll be up in the parlor then," Harry said, taking Ginny's hand and leading her upstairs.

"Why does he use your full name?" Ginny asked.

"I asked him to call me Harry instead of Master Harry and now he calls me Harry Potter. It's a process."

"Oh," Ginny said, as they walked into the parlor. "So what happened with Ron and Hermione?"

Harry flopped down on the sofa and told her about Krum's visit.

"So Ron's gone mental?" Ginny said.

"That's the short of it, yeah."

"So what are they doing? Having makeup sex?"

Harry sighed. "I'm guessing they're having angry sex which will be followed sometime later by makeup sex."

"Angry sex doesn't sound so good," Ginny said.

Harry shrugged. "I wouldn't know." He smiled at her. "We don't argue that much."

She put her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his chest. "I'm glad we don't argue that often. Those two are so volatile."

"I know but they always have been. It's just now instead of not speaking to each other for weeks they shout a lot and then have sex."

"Is that better do you think?"

Harry shrugged. "It's better for me. It's hell when they aren't on speaking terms."

Ginny chuckled.

xxx

Hermione lay naked on the floor of her bedroom trying to marshal the energy to get up and take a shower. Eventually, the desire to be warm overrode the desired to never move again and she rolled over. Ron was asleep on his back softly snoring. She got to her feet and went into the bathroom. She changed her mind about the shower and filled the bathtub full of hot water instead. When the tub was half full, she turned off the faucet and sank slowly into the hot water. Every muscle in her body ached.

xxx

Sometime later, Ron woke with a start. He sat up and looked around. Hermione wasn't in the room, but then he noticed the bathroom door was open.

"Hey," Ron said, stepping into the bathroom. "I'm sor—Hermione!" She was rigid in the tub. Ron put his hand in the water. It was cold. He pulled the stopper to let the water drain. "Wand, wand," he held his hand out and his wand shot into it. He cast a warming charm on her followed by the relaxation charm that Gimshine had taught him, her body relaxed enough that he could pick her up and pull her from the tub. He did his best to dry her off before carrying her to bed. Once she was settled under the blankets he went looking for the potion to make her muscles relax further. He found it in the medicine cabinet and went to put three drops on her tongue. Her skin was still cold to the touch, so he cast another warming charm and then got in bed next to her, pulling her against him to share his body heat. A shiver passed through him as he held her against him. "You're okay," he said to her. "You're okay."

xxx

It was three o'clock in the morning before she stirred. Ron felt her get out of bed and he lit the bedside lamp with his wand. She was moving very slowly to the dresser. She leaned over to rummage around in the drawer and he noticed the bruises from where he'd picked her up the night before.

"Hermione," he said.

She pulled a long sleeve gown out of the drawer and pulled it over her head. "Why is it so cold in here?"

"You fell asleep in the tub," Ron answered. "And seized. You were really cold when I found you."

"Oh," she said and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

He got out of bed and pulled on his pajamas. He heard the toilet flush and the sink turn on, so he sat on the edge of the bed and waited. A moment later she came back into the room.

"I'm really sorry about last night."

"Can I borrow your dressing gown? It's wool and warmer than mine."

"Of course," Ron said.

She pulled it on and found her slippers.

"Where are you going?" he asked. "You should be in bed."

"I'm hungry," she said. "We skipped dinner."

"I can make you something and bring it up. Go back to bed."

"No," she said. "I need to move around."

He followed her downstairs to the kitchen. She searched through several drawers.

"What are you looking for?"

"Chocolate."

Ron reached over her head into an upper cabinet. "I keep an emergency supply up here." He handed her a bar.

"Thanks," she said without looking at him.

"Can we please talk about last night?" Ron said.

She sat down at the kitchen table, unwrapped the chocolate bar, and stuck a square in her mouth.

Ron sat across from her. "I know things got out of hand and I'm sorry, but you should have told me you'd cast protection charms?"

She looked at him and broke off another piece of chocolate. "Well, let's see. I seem to remember mostly hoping you wouldn't drop me and trying to relax because I wasn't exactly ready for what we were doing. The fact that I cast protection charms the day before didn't really cross my mind. And after the wall it didn't matter anyway."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

She ate another piece of chocolate and looked at him. "I kind of think you did. That was some kind of weird territorial dominance display and I didn't like it."

He pushed his fingers back through his hair. "I'm really sorry."

She shook her head. "I know when the ring still had its charm that I was pretty much always ready for you, but that's not the case anymore. I need a bit more than just off my feet and up against the wall."

He closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

She stood and started back for the stairs.

"Hermione," he said. "I didn't cast the contraception charm."

She looked at him. "I know. I did."

"But…"

"Wandless non-verbals, kind of my thing."

He nodded.

She went back to bed.

xxx

Ron stayed up. He took a shower in the main bathroom and used his wand to call his clothes from upstairs.

At six o'clock, Harry and Ginny returned from Grimmauld Place. Ron was in the kitchen making breakfast. He had a tray out and was piling scrambled eggs, bacon, and fruit on a plate.

"Oi," Ginny said. "What's that for?"

"Hermione's still in bed. I'm going to take this up to her. There's plenty more. Fix yourselves plates."

"Why is she still in bed?" Ginny asked. "She knows I'm here for potions."

"She had a rough night. She was catatonic for a bit. She's okay now. She just needs a little more rest."

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him. "What did you do?"

He wouldn't look at her and took the tray. "I'll be right back."

Harry and Ginny fixed themselves plates and sat down.

"You think they'll be okay?" Harry asked, worriedly looking at the ceiling.

"I'm sure they will," Ginny said. She shook her head. "Those two. Such tempers."

Harry arched an eyebrow at her. "As if you don't have a temper."

She chuckled. "Sure, and you do too, but not like them. Hermione can be a straight up monster sometimes and Ron let's jealousy turn him into an asshole."

"Yeah," Harry said, pushing the eggs around on his plate. "But where would I be without them?"

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I know, luv. I know."

xxx

Upstairs, Ron took the tray in for Hermione. She was sitting up in bed reading. "I brought you some breakfast."

"You didn't have to do that," she said. "I could've come down."

"You should rest," he said, setting the tray in front of her.

"I have to get up anyway and do potions revisions with Ginny."

"She can wait a bit," Ron said. "Eat your breakfast."

Hermione took a piece of bacon. "I should have told you I'd written to Viktor."

He shrugged. "Maybe, but just because he was standing in the parlor was no excuse for me to be so rough with you."

She nibbled on a piece of toast. "I didn't tell you to stop. I could have cast Protego to get you off of me."

He looked at her. "Why didn't you?"

She sighed. "Lots of reasons. For one, that would have guaranteed I ended up catatonic. Also I think some part of me felt like I deserved it, and if I'm honest, it was a little exciting. Mostly scary and it hurt, so let's not do it again, at least not that fast. I actually wouldn't mind giving it another go under the right circumstances, although I think I'd prefer one foot on the ground. Although, I don't know how that would work with the height difference. Perhaps on the stairs."

He chuckled. "I love how your mind works."

She shrugged.

He took her hand. "So we're okay?"

She looked him in the eye. "Yeah. It was a bad night. We've had worse and survived it."

He kissed her hand. "I need to go to work. I'll see you tonight."

"Okay. Tell Ginny I'll be down in a minute."

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too."

xxx

That afternoon was the third day of stealth training for the Auror cadets. All of them had been given assignments in the Muggle world and were graded on how well they'd blended in. Everyone went back into the locker room at the end of the day to change.

Ron pulled his shirt over his head and Taylor commented from across the room, "Nice sex claws, Weasley."

"What?" Ron said, looking at Harry.

"Your back's all raked up," Harry said. He flicked his wand and said, "Episkey." The welts shrank and vanished.

"Knew that little vixon of yours was hot to trot," Taylor continued. "Didn't she have Potter and that Bulgarian Seeker both on the line at one point?"

Harry stepped in front of Ron whose face had gone crimson.

"Of course not. Those articles were trash. Rita Skeeter wouldn't know the truth if it bit her in the face."

Taylor laughed. "Whatever you say, Potter, but Muggleborns, am I right?" he said as he walked out the door.

Ron lunged, but Harry pushed him back. "Stop, you'll get kicked out if you go after him."

Brown was shaking her head on the other side of the room, where she was changing behind a floating curtain. "Ignore Taylor. He can't help it. He's part troll. He's too stupid to know you can't believe everything you read in the papers."

Loonat nodded his head. "It's true. You two must have to deal with this all the time."

Harry sighed. "More often than we'd like."

"I feel sorry for you guys," Brown said, stepping out from behind the curtain. "Fame seems like a pretty awful thing to have to deal with, especially when people write lies about you. She'll never live that down, you know. It's too titillating. Twenty years will go by and someone will still ask if she was dating you and Krum at the same time. It's ridiculous."

Loonat put his hand on Ron's shoulder on his way out. "She's a lovely woman, your future wife, and good in a pinch. I think you must be very lucky."

"Listen to Loonat," Brown said as she followed him out the door. "No troll blood in him."

When it was just him and Harry left, Ron slammed the door on his locker and slumped on to the bench in front of it. "No one ever even noticed her before she dated that stupid Bulgarian git."

Harry frowned at him. "Yeah, including you."

Ron looked up. "What?"

"You didn't notice her either."

"That's not true. I did notice her. I noticed her a lot."

"Yeah, you noticed she had bushy hair and buck teeth. That's what you used to say about her looks. Of course, her looks never bothered you when you needed help with your homework."

Ron scowled at him. "That's not true and you got a lot of help with homework too, so don't even start that."

"It is true." Harry said. "You noticed her as a girl about the same time everyone else did, when she showed up on Viktor's arm at that stupid ball. She'd fixed her teeth and tamed her hair and all of sudden you turned into a jealous git."

"Well, well," Ron sputtered. "There was no reason to be jealous before that. We were her only friends before she dated him and then after that she got…she was so…"

"Pretty, confident, more sure of herself."

Ron sat back down. "Yeah."

"It's called growing up Ron. Try it. You might find it suits you."

Ron stood and stuck his finger in Harry's face. "I did grow up. You haven't had to deal with this yet have you? You wait until Ginny's flying around with the Harpies and guys are eyeballing her and making comments."

"Ginny had boyfriends before me. I don't lose my mind every time I see one of them."

"Really? I haven't seen Michael or Dean show up in the parlor lately. And who cares about them anyway. They're just regular blokes. Neither of them are broody Bulgarian Quidditch stars who show up with expensive books and stupid accents."

Harry frowned at him.

"You just wait," Ron said. "Let the Harpies announce the new team and put out the new posters and then you tell me how easy it all is."

Harry nodded. "Fuck you Ron."

"Right back at you Harry."

xxx

That evening Ron returned home to find Hermione asleep on the sofa, still wrapped in his old wool dressing gown.

"Hey," he said, touching her cheek.

She opened her eyes and sat up. "Hi, I must've dozed off."

"Yeah, you didn't even hear the Floo. You were out."

She stretched and made a face.

"Still sore?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, you know it takes a couple of days."

He sat next to her. "Yeah, I know. How was your day?"

"Okay, I guess. Ginny and I did potion revisions."

He smiled at her. "Dressed like that?"

"No. I put on real clothes to work. I just changed back into pajamas a couple of hours ago."

He slid his arm around her and she leaned against him. "How was your day?"

"Fine," he said. "We finished up stealth work. We're in the field tomorrow."

Hermione sat up. "In the field?"

"Yeah, but don't worry. It'll be fine. The whole team will be there."

Her forehead wrinkled. "What sort of field work?"

He kissed her forehead. "You know I can't tell you that, but don't worry. I'll be fine."

"Okay," she said, clearly still concerned. "Where's Harry?"

"Oh, he's going to spend the night at Grimmauld Place."

"Why?"

"It's his house and Ginny's not coming here tonight, so why not?"

"He's going to eat dinner by himself?"

"No, Kreacher is there."

"Kreacher won't eat with Harry, he'd never do that."

"He'll do what Harry asks him to do."

"But Harry would never ask that. He knows it would make Kreacher very uncomfortable." She sat up and looked Ron in the eye. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Ron said. "It's not a big deal. Just work stuff. We'll sort it out tomorrow. Let the man have a night to himself. Besides, won't it be nice to have the house to ourselves, just the two of us?"

She smiled. "That does sound nice, but you know I can't. I'm still so tired and sore."

He shook his head. "I meant, let's have dinner, maybe some wine, and a little light reading before bed. Why do you have such a dirty mind?"

She chuckled. "Oh, sorry. Right. I'm the one whose mind is always in the gutter."

"Exactly," he said, standing. "I'm a fine pureblood wizard. My mind is full of things like honor and decency."

"Oh, is it?" she said smiling.

"Yes it is. Also, kindness and fortitude and charity."

"Wow, that's a lot for one bloke to think about," she said, chuckling.

"It is," Ron agreed, taking her hand and helping her up. "But I manage."


	44. Free Elves

The next morning Ron was in the kitchen making breakfast when Hermione came downstairs fully dressed. He was surprised to see her.

"Good morning," he said. "I thought you'd sleep in."

"No. I have a lot to get done today. I decided I better get an early start."

"Eggs?" Ron asked.

"I think just tea and toast for me this morning," Hermione said.

"Suit yourself." He dropped two pieces of bread in the toaster and touched it with his wand, and then plated the eggs he'd been frying. "Tea's on the table."

Hermione reached for the large teapot and poured herself a cup. "No coffee for you this morning?"

"Harry usually makes it. I seem to only get sludge when I try." The toast popped and he dropped a piece on his plate and put the other on a plate for Hermione and brought both to the table.

"Listen," he said, sitting down. "Something you said yesterday has been bothering me."

Hermione put down her teacup, her shoulders sagging. "Okay." She was hoping they were done with this conversation.

"You said part of you felt like you deserved it. I don't understand that."

She worried her bottom lip for a moment, before responding. "I should have told you that I wrote to Viktor and...you're not the only one prone to fits of jealous rage."

"What do you mean? You've never—"

Hermione passed her wand over the napkin holder in the center of the table. Each napkin flew up transforming into canaries that began flying around her head. "Look familiar?" Hermione said.

Ron leaned back away from the birds. "Oh, yeah."

"When I cast Oppugno at you, it was what could best be described as a weird territorial dominance display, and I imagine you didn't like it."

"No," Ron said his eyes not leaving the birds. "It hurt quite a lot actually."

"Right. And we weren't even dating at the time." Hermione passed her wand over the napkin holder again and the canaries flew back to it transforming once again into napkins.

She leaned across the table and took his hand. "We need to trust each other Ron, without evil rings, or violent outbursts. If we're to be married, it needs to be on a solid foundation of love and trust or it won't work."

Ron nodded. "I know that. I'm sorry about yesterday. It shocked me to see him standing here in the parlor. And when you'd said he'd been here before and met your parents. I don't know why but that just put me off the deep end."

She sighed. "I was dating a professional Quidditch player who was older than me. Of course, they wanted to meet him. The only thing they could relate that to was a professional footballer and they don't have the best reputations."

"Neither do Quidditch players."

"Well, then?" Hermione said.

Ron blew out a frustrated breath. "I know. I understand. It's just the whole time you were dating him I was kind of pretending you weren't. Like he took you to the ball and that was the end of it, only it wasn't."

"No," Hermione said. "But that was a long time ago. A lot has happened since then."

"He still wants you," Ron said.

"But I don't want him and that's what matters," Hermione said. "I've chosen you to be my husband. Why isn't that enough?"

"It is," Ron said. "It absolutely is. I promise none of this will happen again. But Hermione, when I tell you I need to go clear my head. Let me go, okay?"

She nodded. "Absolutely. Lesson learned."

He leaned across the table and kissed her. "I can't wait for you to be my wife. I want that. I really do."

She kissed him back, a deeper more passionate kiss. When they broke apart she looked longingly at him. "I swear if I honestly didn't think I might sprain something, we'd have a go right here."

He smiled. "I do love the way your mind works."

xxx

Later that day Ron found himself standing on a Somerset Moor overlooking what appeared to be a ruined castle but was actually a warehouse for dark objects and dangerous creatures. The Aurors were raiding the warehouse with Hagrid and Charlie Weasley on hand to help manage any magical creatures they might find.

When the raid started, the manager of the warehouse Disapparated with Savage clinging to his leg. The rest of his employees weren't capable of that kind of advanced magic, so they were being rounded up rather quickly.

"Potter and Weasley search the building for anyone hiding," Proudfoot said.

Harry and Ron entered the castle, wands out, ready for anything. What they found were boxes, hundreds of boxes, with labels like Virgins Blood, Unicorn Tears, and Acromantula Venom.

They found a large cash of eggs in a room being kept warm by four fireplaces. "We're going to need Hagrid or Charlie in here," Harry said. These look like Runespoor eggs and some of them are hatching."

"Coming Harry," Charlie said through the beetle in his ear. "Hagrid has his hands full with a Manticoor that's chained on the roof.

Ron and Harry kept pushing through the castle. When they finally made their way into the tower, the top room was yet another unremarkable bedroom. They'd found a half dozen such rooms where the employees slept that were kept free of dark objects and dangerous creatures.

"Just another bedroom," Harry said, turning to go.

"Wait," Ron said. "What's this?" He pulled a flat box out from under the bed. At first it appeared to be filled with just a blanket, but when Ron lifted up one corner of the fabric with his wand, he gasped. "Harry," he said. "Look at this. They're babies."

Harry stepped over to him expecting to see something furry and cute that would one day grow up and be able to rip his face off. "No way," Harry said in hushed tones. There curled among the folds of the dirty blanket were three tiny elves.

"I've never seen a baby elf. Have you?" Ron asked.

"No. We've got to get them out of here, though. Proudfoot, could you meet us in the main room?"

"On my way," Proudfoot said.

Ron carefully picked up the box and he and Harry made their way back down the tower staircase and into the main hall.

Proudfood walked up to them. "Let's see them."

Ron showed him the elves in the box.

Proudfoot shook his head. "This is bad. Any sign of the mother?"

"No," Harry said.

"It's not good to separate a mother elf from her babies. Very dangerous business."

"Guys," Taylor said. "I'm down in the kitchen. We've got a dead house elf down here. Looks like a female. Think it could be the mother?"

"Oh no," Ron said. "What should we do?"

"Perhaps Brown could help," Harry said. "She's a woman."

Ron looked out the front door of the castle to see Brown dragging a punter across the moor. "I think she's busy."

Proudfoot pulled at his chin. "Well, they're babies, and I have to say they're looking a little gray to me. Charlie or Hagrid can one of you come to the main room?"

"I'll be there in a tick. I've got to box this last Runespoor."

"Should we take them to St. Mungo's?" Harry asked.

"St. Mungo's doesn't treat elves," Proudfoot said.

"But they have elves working there," Ron said.

"Right, but they don't treat elves. Ah Weasley, we've got elf babies. Any suggestions?"

Charlie looked in the box. "I don't think I've ever seen a baby elf. They need care, but I have no idea what they eat or anything." He touched his ear. "Hagrid any idea on what to feed a baby elf?"

"Sugar water made with morning dew is what I've always heard, but I've never actually fed one. Never even seen one."

Ron looked at Harry. "I say we take them to Hermione. She knows a lot about elves and you can call Kreacher."

Harry looked at Proudfoot.

"Do it," Proudfoot said. "We can't leave them here and we're wrapping this up anyway. Come back to the Ministry when you're done."

Ron went to where the brooms were stacked and called his into his hand. "I say we fly to Hogsmeade and take the Floo from there. It'll be safer for the babies."

"Sounds good," Harry said, and they set off.

xxx

Hermione had just finished writing out all the uses for fire seed when the Floo lit up and Ron stepped into the parlor carrying a flat box. Harry was right behind him.

"We need help," Ron said, setting the box on one of the sofas. Hermione stepped into the parlor from the study and looked in the box.

"Are those baby elves?"

"Yeah. You've been doing a lot of reading on elves. What should we do?"

"Law, Ron, I've been reading a lot of law about elves, not care and feeding. Harry call Kreacher. Right now!"

Harry called for the old house elf and he appeared. "We need your help," Harry told him. "We found these babies in a warehouse full of dark objects."

Kreacher gasped when he looked in the box. "No," he said. "You shouldn't see these." He covered the babies back up and then looked around rather panicky. "Where is their mother?"

"Dead," Harry said. "Taylor found her in the kitchen."

"Shouldn't we be feeding them or keeping them warm or something?" Ron asked.

Kreacher looked horrified. "Humans feeding elves? No, no, no. That won't do. Only a female elf ought to do that." He shook his head.

"Any female elf?" Hermione asked.

"Mother's best, but any will do in a pinch," Kreacher answered.

"I'll be right back," Hermione said and promptly Disapparated.

She ran up the path to Muriel's front door and this time she did manage to knock before Tilly opened it.

"Miss?" Tilly said.

"We've got an emergency," Hermione gasped. "Muriel!" she shouted. "Help! I need you all to come with me.

Muriel came into the hallway scowling. "What is it, Mudblood?"

"Baby elves. Their mother's dead. Kreacher says they must have a female elf if they're to survive."

"Let's go," Muriel said, shuffling forward. Hermione ran to her. "Take my arm. Purdy, you know where I live, take Tilly."

"Do you know what you're doing?" Muriel said to Hermione as she gripped her arm.

Hermione smiled at her and they Disapparated.

A moment later they were standing in the parlor in Heathgate and Hermione reached out a steadying hand for Muriel.

"Oh," the old woman gasped. "It's been a long time since I've gone side-along."

Tilly and Purdy were already looking at the elf babies. They were in an intense conversation with Kreacher but it was all in elfish, so no one else understood what they were saying.

Finally, after a couple of minutes, Tilly spoke to Muriel. "Babies need care."

"Bring them to the house," Muriel said. "Set up whatever you need for them. You and Purdy can raise them up free."

Kreacher scowled. "Free," he muttered.

Tilly took one of the babies and tucked it under her tea towel before Disapparating. Purdy took the other two and did the same.

Muriel stood looking around at Hermione's parlor. "So, this is your house Mudblood?"

Hermione sighed. "Yes."

"Don't call her that," Ron growled.

Hermione touched his arm. "It's okay," she mouthed.

"Do you have a library?" Muriel asked, ignoring Ron.

"Nothing on the scale of yours, but yes."

"I'd like to see it," Muriel said.

"Right this way," Hermione said.

"We should be getting back to the Ministry," Harry said to Ron.

Ron watched Hermione and Muriel in the study for a moment. "Yeah, okay," he said. "You go ahead. I'll be there in tic." He walked into the study. "Hermione, I've got to go back to the Ministry and help with processing."

"Alright," she glanced at Muriel who was reading the shelves. "Be careful."

"I will. You fancy a drink after work at the Leaky Cauldron. I know the guys will want to go after a big bust like this."

She smiled at him. "Send your Patronus when you're ready and I'll be there."

He kissed her cheek. "I'll see you later then."

She smiled as he stepped into the fireplace.

xxx

Muriel stayed for an hour before heading home. Hermione spent the rest of the day on potions revisions in preparation for her N.E.W.T. the next day. At seven-thirty Ron's silver terrier Patronus came into the study and said, "We're leaving now for the Leaky Cauldron."

xxx

When Ron and Harry Apparated into Diagon Alley there were a lot of people on the street. "Busy night," Ron said.

They passed by Quality Quidditch Supply and saw that there was some kind of special event going on. People were spilling from the shop into the street and they could hear people cheering inside.

"I wonder what's going on," Harry said.

"I think it's announcement day."

"Is it? I thought that was next week."

"No," Ron said. "I'm pretty sure it's today."

"Oh," Harry said, not thrilled by the news.

As they walked to the Leaky Cauldron they could see that several shops had Quidditch posters up announcing the new players.

There were a few guys looking at the one in the window of the Leaky Cauldron. One of them was Dean Thomas. Harry watched as Ginny came flying into the foreground and swung to a stop. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair swirled artfully over her shoulder as she came to a stop and gave a quick wink.

"So effing hot," said one of the men that Harry didn't recognize.

"You've no idea," Dean said, and walked away.

Harry stood rooted to the spot and watched Ginny fly into the frame over and over again.

"Harry," Ron said, resting his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Harry said.

"For what?"

Harry looked at him. "You were right. This is going to be a lot harder than I thought."

Ron shrugged. "You'll be fine. Just remember she loves you. And if you have the urge to do something really stupid, squelch it."

Harry chuckled. "Because that works for you?"

"It's the new plan, so it better."

Hermione walked up to them. "Hullo boys. What are we looking at?"

Ron stepped aside so she could see.

"Wow," Hermione said. "She looks fantastic."

"She always looks fantastic," Harry commented in a flat, faraway tone. "In this she looks sexy, very, very sexy."

Hermione looked at Ron, who shrugged.

"Let's go and have a drink, Harry," Hermione said.

xxx

It was almost ten o'clock when they got home and Ginny was waiting on the sofa reading with Crookshanks in her lap when they arrived.

Ron and Hermione had Harry supported between them when they stepped out of the fireplace.

"Where have you lot been?" Ginny asked. "I've been here over an hour."

"Big raid today," Ron answered. "Met the other Aurors for a drink at the Leaky Cauldron."

"What's wrong with Harry?" Ginny said when she realized Harry wasn't standing on his own. She stood and walked over to the three of them. "You're all trolleyed."

Hermione shook her head. "Ron and I are not as drunk as Harry."

"Harry is the most drunk," Ron affirmed.

Harry looked up at her with one eye closed. "Saw your poster today. You looked good," he said, escaping Ron and Hermione and tumbling toward Ginny. She put a supporting arm around his waist. "Your hair was very wavy around," he said, and tugged at the collar of her shirt.

She smacked his hand. "Stop that," she said. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

"Yes!" he shouted. "Let's get me to bed. Oh, I know, remember sixth year when you used to—"

"Silencio!" Ginny said, and put her wand away. Her face was crimson. "Come on Harry," she said and began pulling him toward the stairs. He was still talking but thankfully no sound issued forth.

Ron looked at Hermione.

"I can't feel my feet," she said.

He laughed. "Let's go up too."

xxx

When Ginny had wrangled Harry into his room. She Impreturbed the door and then lifted the silencing charm.

"They all want to fuck you," he continued, and she wished she'd left him charmed.

He started pulling off his clothes. "But I'm the Chosen One. Get it?" He said. "Because you chose me to fuck."

"Yeah, I get it," Ginny said.

He was trying to get his trousers off over his shoes. Ginny knelt to help him. "Yeah," he said, sliding his fingers through her hair. "That's what I want."

She pushed his hand away. "I don't think so, you're drunk."

He fell back against the bed. "You don't want me?" he said sadly.

She got one of his boots off and tossed it to the other side of the room. "Not so much at the moment."

"I knew it. As soon as I saw that poster, I knew it."

"Oh, shut up, Harry, it's nothing to do with the poster. You're just drunk," she said, pulling his other boot off. She got his trousers the rest of the way off but left his underpants on.

"Please," Harry said. "Please, don't go."

Ginny sighed and set next to him on the edge of the bed. "I'm not going anywhere."

He put his arms around her and pulled her on top of him. "Don't," he said. "Please." He nuzzled her neck and she could feel tears against her skin.

"Bloody hell, Harry," she said, stroking his hair.

xxx

Upstairs, Ron was pulling off his own boots while Hermione brushed her teeth. "Do you think those baby elves will be okay?" he asked.

Hermione rinsed her mouth out and then leaned against the bathroom door. "There's no reason to think they won't be. I wish I spoke elfish. I would love to know what that conversation between Tilly, Purdy, and Kreacher was about.

"It sounded kind of heated, didn't it?" Ron said.

"That's what I thought too."

"Huh," he said, unbuttoning his shirt. "They were so tiny."

Hermione smiled. "I know. Cute little things, weren't they?"

"Yeah. I wonder why Kreacher was so upset that we'd seen them."

"I don't know, maybe it's some kind of elf taboo that humans only see them as adults."

"So where do they normally raise the babies do you think? I mean I don't reckon I even know where elves come from."

Hermione smiled. "Well, Ron, when a mommy elf and a daddy elf love each other very much—"

They both laughed. "Is that how the sex talk went for you?"

"The first time, yes, I think that's exactly how my mother answered."

"The first time?"

"I think I was seven and our neighbor was pregnant and I wanted to know how the baby got in there."

Ron chuckled. "Of course, you did." He looked at her. "So, when did you get the real talk?"

"Oh," Hermione said, sitting in the reading chair. "That very awkward conversation happened the week I left for Hogwarts."

Ron's eyebrows shot up. "What? Seriously?"

Hermione chuckled and rubbed her eyes. "Well, Ron up until that point I had been tutored at home, by a woman. I had so little experience of being around boys, it made my parents very nervous that the houses had common rooms where ages and sexes could freely mix, and that I would be with boys and girls much older than I was. They felt like I would see and hear things that I wasn't necessarily prepared for, so my mother gave me 'the talk.' It was extremely awkward."

"You never spent any time with boys until you moved into Gryffindor tower?"

"Not really, no. Of course, I hadn't spent any time with girls either. Mostly, I spent my time with adults. I was very nervous going to school."

"I guess that was hard then."

She nodded. "Very."

"Well, that explains why you hung out with Harry and me."

"How's that?"

"No sense that you shouldn't." He smiled.

She laughed. "That might be true." She yawned and pressed her fingers to her forehead. "I'm going to go get a glass of juice. You want one?"

"No, I'm good. I'm going to lay down."

xxx

When Hermione walked into the kitchen, Ginny was standing at the sink drinking a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Did you manage to get Harry sorted?" Hermione said.

"He's passed out."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said. "I don't know what sparked the bender."

"I do. It's that stupid poster. I hate it when they're drunk. They get so grabby and whiny."

Hermione didn't say anything.

"Oh, shut up," Ginny said.

"I didn't say anything," Hermione said.

"I know what you're thinking."

"I seriously doubt that," Hermione said, and poured a glass of juice.

"Oh please," Ginny said. "I've done nothing but defend you."

"I didn't say anything," Hermione repeated hotly. "I've never said anything."

Ginny leveled a gaze at her. "Not even to Ron?"

"Especially not to Ron, which is more than I can say of you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny said.

"Apparently you told him about Viktor."

Ginny shook her head. "I told him you snogged Viktor. That's all I said."

"Well, that was enough to send him careening into Lavender and ruining sixth year, so thanks a lot."

"You can't blame all that on me," Ginny said. "It's not my fault Ron's an idiot."

"He's not an idiot, but he can be insecure. You knew that would set him off." Hermione said.

"You didn't hear what he said to me," Ginny said defensively. "He acted like I was shagging Dean in the corridor not snogging him. He all but called me a slag with Harry standing right there."

"I'm sorry he was so nasty to you, but it wasn't your place to tell him. I told you that in confidence. It's not fair expecting me to keep your secrets if you're going to go blabbing mine."

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway. I've told Harry."

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "Really? You told him the whole story?"

Ginny looked down at the sink. "Maybe not the whole story. But I also didn't tell Ron the whole story about you and Viktor."

"Well, it doesn't matter. I have."

"Codswallap," Ginny said. "You told Ron that Viktor gave you the big O in the library right under Pince's nose?"

"I told him there was some over the clothes groping which is exactly what that was. The fact that I—is beside the point."

"Hmm," Ginny mused. "I somehow doubt he'd see it that way."

"And I doubt Harry would be impressed to know how much fire whiskey had to do with you and Dean getting it on."

The two glared at each other.

Hermione pressed a hand over her eyes. "What are we doing?"

"I don't know," Ginny said. "Boys mess up everything."

Hermione smiled. "I'm sorry he drank so much."

Ginny shrugged. "It's not your fault. I'm just dreading going back in there."

"Thanks to your brother's excellent transfigurations, you technically have a bedroom of your own."

Ginny sighed. "I can't do that. He'll have a nightmare. He always does when he's been drinking. I can't leave him alone to face that. It's not fair. It's why I come out here in the first place."

Hermione put a hand on Ginny's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Ginny hugged her. "Me too."

"Try and have a good night," Hermione said.

"Yeah, you too."


	45. Professional Quidditch

The next morning, Ron was getting eggs and bacon out of the icebox and Hermione was making coffee when Harry and Ginny came downstairs arguing.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Harry said.

"How else could you possibly have meant it?" Ginny shouted back. She stormed into the kitchen. "Ron, can I borrow your Cleansweep?"

"Sure," Ron said.

Ginny grabbed it from the corner.

"Where do you think you're going?" Harry shouted.

"Out!" she said, heading for the door.

"What about potions?" Hermione asked.

Ginny turned around. "I'm a professional Quidditch player now. I don't give a toss about my N.E.W.T.s or anything else apparently!" She turned on her heal and was out the door, slamming it behind her.

Ron and Hermione stared at Harry.

"Oh, shut up," Harry said, and stormed back upstairs.

xxx

Hermione half expected Ginny to return after Ron and Harry left for work, but she didn't. At ten o'clock, Hermione left for Hogwarts to take her potions N.E.W.T. Eight unbelievable hours later she left Slughorn to grade her work. Since it was dinnertime, she ventured to the great hall to see if Ginny was eating, but she wasn't there. Hermione went to Gryffindor tower. She didn't have the password so she waited until she saw someone she knew and followed him in.

Because so few students stayed through their N.E.W.T.s, the seventh-year girls each got their own room. It wasn't hard to guess which one was Ginny's. The door had a large Harpy talon on it. Hermione knocked.

"Come in," Ginny said. She was sitting in bed with a book in her lap.

Hermione stepped in and closed the door behind her.

Ginny held up her palm. "Don't come in here playing the good soldier. If Harry sent you, I don't want to hear it."

Hermione frowned at her. "Harry didn't send me anywhere. I just finished my potions N.E.W.T. and thought you might want to get some dinner."

Ginny deflated. "Yeah, okay. Sorry. I'm not hungry. How did the exam go?"

"I think I did alright, but it was definitely grueling. Not to mention, between classes, Slughorn felt the need to come leer at me while I was working."

Ginny shook her head. "I can't stand him. He's such a creeper."

"I know, but he always manages to run that line where you can't really say anything, because he hasn't put a toe over."

"I know," Ginny said. "He's very annoying."

Hermione sighed. "At least it's done."

"So how many more to go?"

"Just two."

"Why did I think you were sitting for ten?"

"I seriously considered nine, but I decided I didn't really need to bother with Astronomy or History of Magic."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "It's not like you to turn down hours of pointless study."

Hermione chuckled. "I just want to be done at this point."

"I hear that."

"Are you sure I can't talk you into dinner?"

"No," Ginny said. "I still have reading to do. Despite what I said this morning, I am still intending to pass my N.E.W.T.s."

"Good. Alright then. You mind if I take Ron's broom back. He likes to fly around sometimes after work to clear his head."

"Sure. Tell him thanks for me."

Hermione picked up the broom. "Will do."

xxx

When Hermione Apparated into the parlor she found Ron reading a book on the sofa with Crookshanks curled up next to him.

"Hullo," she said, setting his broomstick against the mantel.

"Hiya," Ron said, closing his book.

Hermione looked around. "Where's Harry?"

"Grimmauld Place."

"Oh," she said. "I was afraid he might do that."

"I bet he didn't say ten words today. He went through testing like a zombie."

"Did he mess up?" Hermione asked.

"No. He aced everything. He just didn't seem to care."

"When everyone wanted to go for a beer after, he didn't even bother declining, he just Disapparated."

She sighed, but then smiled at Ron. "And how did you do?"

"Fairly well, if I do say so myself," Ron said, taking her hand. "How did potions go?"

She straddled his lap. "Eight grueling hours."

"Sounds awful," he said. "You must be exhausted."

She smiled at him again. "I'm kind of keyed up actually."

"That's too bad," Ron said, starting to unbutton her shirt. "What can we do about that?"

"I'm sure we'll think of something," she said, and kissed him.

xxx

They didn't see Harry or Ginny for the rest of the weekend. Saturday was spent at the Burrow planning their engagement party for the following weekend. Sunday was lazy. Ron listened to the Quidditch matches on the new wireless he'd bought and Hermione continued reading about Obliviation. After lunch, Ron talked her into playing two-on-two Quidditch with George and Angelina.

They got home around seven o'clock after an early dinner at the Leaky Cauldron.

"I don't know why I'm so bad on a broom," Hermione said as they walked into the house.

"You're alright," Ron said.

She gave him a withering stare. "I'm abysmal."

"Well," he said. "You're not that bad."

"Yes I am. I can't watch the Bludgers or try to get the Quaffle because all my concentration is spent just staying on the broom. Who even knows what the Snitch is doing? I don't know how you all manage it. I can't imagine how Ginny's going to play professionally? It boggles the mind."

Ron kissed her head. "E for effort though."

She snorted.

The fireplace flashed green and Harry stepped out.

"Harry," Hermione said.

"Hullo," he said.

"Where have you been all weekend?" Ron asked.

"Just working…on Grimmauld Place. Did I miss anything?"

"All the plans for the engagement party. Mum's going mental."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I wish I could have missed those."

"I played Quidditch today," Hermione added.

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Not any better than last time."

Harry laughed, but quickly sobered. "I thought I might stay here tonight, you know, in case Ginny comes out. Have either of you heard from her."

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other.

"No mate," Ron said.

Harry looked at Hermione.

"I spoke to her briefly on Friday."

"And?" Harry said hopefully.

"We talked about school."

"Oh," Harry said, crestfallen. "Well, I guess I'll go up then."

"Bit early, isn't mate?" Ron said. "I think there's another match on tonight. Why don't you stay and have a listen?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't think so. I'm tired." He trudged up the stairs.

xxx

It was after midnight when Hermione decided to head to bed. Ron had gone up hours before. She was tidying the study, when she heard the Floo activate. Pulling her wand, she stepped into the parlor to see Minerva McGonagall wrestling Ginny out of the fireplace. Ginny was screaming. "Kill him! Harry!"

Hermione ran to them. "What's happened?"

"I'm not sure," McGonagall said.

"Why didn't you take her to Madam Pomfrey?"

"It seemed more discreet to bring her here. The things she's saying…"

"Harry!" Ginny screamed again, and he came thundering down the stairs. "Get him off me. Get him off me. Kill him!"

Harry didn't seem to notice Hermione or McGonagall. He pulled Ginny into his arms. "I've got you."

"Stop him," she gasped.

Harry held her face and looked into her eyes. "I have. He's gone."

"Stop him," she wimpered.

Harry looked at McGonagall. "Has someone given her a sleeping draught?"

"Yes. Davis said she asked her for one."

"But it wasn't dreamless?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, Potter."

"It must not have been. Ginny can't take a regular sleeping draught. Hermione go up to my bathroom in the medicine cabinet there's a small purple bottle. Fetch it please."

Hermione Disapparated and reappeared a moment later. She removed the stopper and handed him the bottle.

"Please," Ginny was pleading.

"Open your mouth Ginny."

"Please…please."

He ran his thumb over her bottom lip. "For me, Gin, just open your mouth." She did and he tipped the bottle against her lips. "That's my girl."

Her breathing hitched and she began to shiver. She looked around wildly. "What?"

Harry pulled off his bathrobe and wrapped it around her. "You're alright. You're safe now. I've got you."

"I thought, I thought…" She shook her head.

"It's okay. Come with me," he said, taking her hand and leading her to the stairs.

"Harry," Hermione said. "Perhaps Professor McGonagall—"

Harry turned around, shirtless with his jaw set the burn scar on his chest shiny in the firelight; he seemed taller. He was the chosen one. "I expect your complete discretion on this matter, Professor."

"Of course, Potter," McGonagall said curtly.

Ron passed Harry and Ginny on the stairs. "Is she alright?" he asked Hermione as he came into the parlor. "Bloody hell," he said upon seeing McGonagall standing there.

"Nightcap Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Yes please," McGonagall said.

The three of them went into the kitchen, where Hermione got out a bottle of Ogden's and made them all a hot toddy.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"Davis came to me and said Ginny was screaming and they couldn't wake her."

"Why didn't you take her to the hospital wing?" Ron said.

"Because Mr. Weasley, I didn't want to compound whatever was happening by jinxing her with Silencio and I didn't fancy the entire school hearing what she was screaming."

"Oh," Ron said.

"I assumed someone in this house might know how to deal with the situation."

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other. Hermione had gone quite pale.

"Oh please," McGonagall said. "I know you all live here. I've known all along. Only an idiot could miss that."

"But you've let Ginny—" Ron started to say.

"Your sister is of age, Mr. Weasley. I suspect if I'd denied her the right to come here three days a week, she simply would have left school. I didn't want that and neither did your parents."

"Harry didn't want that either," Hermione said quickly.

"Exactly," McGonagall said. "These are unique times. Rules have to match the circumstances. Ginny isn't the only student with a long leash." She sipped her toddy. "This is quite good Granger."

"Thanks," Hermione said quietly. They all sat for a few minutes with their own thoughts as they drank their toddies.

"I received the invitation to your engagement party," McGonagall said, standing. "So I'll see you two Saturday evening."

xxx

Upstairs, Harry got Ginny settled into bed and climbed in beside her. She continued to shiver.

"I'm still really mad at you," Ginny said through chattering teeth.

"I know," Harry said. "You can shout at me tomorrow. Let's rest now."

She nodded against this chest. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said, and kissed the top of her head.

xxx

When Ron came downstairs the next morning, Harry was in the kitchen making coffee.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron said, dropping some bread in the toaster and holding his wand to it.

"She already left. Apparently, she's way behind on herbology. She seemed quite concerned."

Ron snorted. "Naturally. Where's Ginny?"

"In the shower." Harry handed him a cup of coffee.

"Perfect. I've been waiting for ages to get into the study without either of them around."

"What for?" Harry said, following him out of the kitchen.

Ron started rummaging through Hermione's old school trunk.

"Should you be doing that?" Harry asked.

"It's fine," Ron said. "Ah ha!" He held up the small videotape from the camera Hermione had given his father.

"Ron," Harry whispered. "Put that back."

"It's fine," Ron repeated. "I've been waiting to get my hands on this for ages."

"Ron, don't, it's got her parents on it."

Ron frowned at him. "I know that. What do you take me for?"

"What're you going to do with it?"

"None of your business."

"Please don't do anything stupid," Harry said. "We've had enough stupid around here for one week."

"It's not stupid, it's brilliant. Mums the word."

"Ron," Harry said. "Put it back."

Ron tucked the tape in the inside pocket of his robes. "I will."

Harry sighed.

xxx

When they were done with Auror testing for the day, Ron told Harry he needed to go out to the Burrow to help with some last-minute party plans and to tell Hermione that he'd be home later.

When Harry stepped out of the fireplace into the parlor he was surprised to see Ginny sitting on the sofa.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be at school."

"It's okay. I have permission to be here. I thought maybe we could talk." Her voice was raspy and raw sounding.

Harry sat down on the sofa across from her. "Alright."

"What you said the other night about taking my time to get used to the job and to the fame, that really hurt me."

"I didn't mean it to."

"I know."

"I was trying to be reasonable. You're so young and so much has happened."

"I'm only a year younger than you are. Is this your way of telling me you're unsure about your feelings?"

"No!" Harry said. "Not at all!"

"Then why do you think I am?"

"I…" He shook his head. "I just wanted to…I don't know…I guess I thought you might see what's out there and realize you don't have to be chained to it all."

"I don't feel chained. Do you feel chained?" she said.

"Not to you, but sometimes to the rest of it: to the darkness, to this 'chosen one' business. I feel like I'm past my sell by date, but people keep serving me anyway. It should be over now."

Ginny shook her head. "You fulfilled your destiny and survived. Now it's about rebuilding for all of us. I don't want to do that without you."

He let his head fall back against the sofa. "Are you sure? Maybe you could go off to Wales and be a brilliant Quidditch player with loads of adoring fans. You could be in the sunshine and leave the darkness behind."

Ginny stood and walked over to stand in front of him. "Newsflash Potter: the darkness lives inside me, just like it lives inside you. Being with you is the only time I feel completely understood. You're the only one who has ever successfully chased away my demons."

He took her hand and kissed her palm. "So, you still want to marry me?"

"Absolutely."

xxx

When Ron stepped out of the fireplace he threw a hand over his eyes and hurried from the room. "Not in the common areas, Harry. Your rule."

"We're just snogging Ron," Ginny said.

"I'm not listening," Ron said as he walked upstairs.

"It's not as though I have her bent over the back of the couch," Harry said.

Ginny looked down at him in surprise.

"I'll tell you later," Harry said.

Ginny laughed.

Five minutes later the Floo activated again, Ginny rolled off of Harry's lap and stood buttoning her blouse, while Harry grabbed a throw pillow and held it.

"Oh, sorry," Hermione said, instantly reading the room.

"Glad to see you're feeling better, Ginny. Don't mind me," Hermione said and hurried up the stairs.

Ginny looked at Harry. "He took her over the back of the couch? Seriously?"

Harry laughed. "Face down across the table in the study actually."

Ginny's mouth dropped open. "No, they didn't. We make potions on that table."

Harry shook his head laughing. "Apparently, it's multipurpose." He took her hand. "Come on, let's go to bed."

"What the hell with those two?" Ginny said, laughing now as they climbed the stairs.

"I don't know, but I can't tell you how grateful I am they weren't together when we were hunting for horcruxes."

Ginny laughed until she started coughing. "In a tent? That would have been awful," she croaked.

"We would have been caught straight away because you know they can't be quiet." They both laughed harder and held on to each other to keep from falling over as they stumbled down the hall.

xxx

In the attic, Ron and Hermione could hear the laughter filter up from downstairs. "What's got in to them tonight?" Ron said.

"Who knows," Hermione said. "I'm just glad they're happy."

"Yeah," Ron nodded. "It's been bloody awful for the last few days."


	46. Some Closure

The next morning Ron and Harry had an early start for testing and were gone by the time Hermione came downstairs.

"Morning," Ginny croaked, when she came into the kitchen.

"Morning," Hermione responded. There was a big pot of tea on the table in front of Ginny, so Hermione got a cup and sat down.

"What are you up to today?" Ginny asked, her voice still rough.

"I'm back at Hogwarts working on Herbology. At this point, it's probably my weakest subject."

"Not a lot of call to collect plants on the Horcrux hunt?" Ginny quipped.

"I occasionally collected plants when I saw things I could use for potions that we needed, but for the most part no."

Ginny arched an eyebrow. "You brewed potions in a tent?"

"I had to. I kept an almost complete Polyjuice potion with us all the time. I picked Dittany whenever I saw it because it's so useful for wounds. And of course, I picked anything edible, because we were chronically low on food."

Ginny nodded. "Of course."

Hermione twisted her cup in her hands. "Speaking of potions, last night Harry said that you should only take dreamless sleeping draught. I didn't know that."

"Because of me, Mum only makes the dreamless kind, so that's all I ever have on hand, but I was out. When I got some from Monica I didn't even think to check. Stupid really."

"But why—"

"According to Madam Pomfrey it has to do with having been possessed," Ginny said, shifting uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No. It's okay." Ginny cleared her throat. "You should know that, just like I needed to know Gimshine's spell."

Hermione nodded. "Right, but Harry already knew."

Ginny smiled. "Harry's in the same boat because he was a Horcrux. It's not the same as being possessed, but it's similar in regards to sleeping draughts. You get trapped in the dream and you can't escape until the potion wears off or someone gives you the antidote."

"Oh," Hermione said, and sipped her tea. "At least you're okay now?"

"Yeah," Ginny nodded. "So, I'm guessing it was bad."

"You don't remember?"

"No. A side effect of the antidote is it wipes away the dream you were trapped in."

"Good," Hermione said.

Ginny shook her head. "It's not good. It's never good to not know what's happened, to only see or feel the after effects. I know I was screaming last night because I'm hoarse this morning. It's like during first year when big parts of the year are a blur for me. I'd wake up covered in feathers or paint and I'd hear people talking about the Chamber of Secrets and I would have this overwhelming sense of shame and dread, but it took a while to really believe that I was doing it."

"But you weren't," Hermione said. "Voldemort made you do those things."

"I know that, but it was still me, my body involved. Possession is a weird sort of rape."

"I guess I never thought of it like that."

Ginny sighed. "I wish I didn't. The analogy has a tendency to take a more concrete form in my nightmares."

"I'm so sorry," Hermione said.

Ginny shrugged. "It is what it is. Maybe one day we'll all be nightmare free and living normal lives. Wouldn't that be nice?"

Hermione smiled. "I think that'd be great."

"Sometimes I hear some of the other kids talking about what they want to do after we graduate, and I think, I'd just like to get a good night's sleep on a regular basis. Is that so much to ask?"

Hermione chuckled. "You wouldn't think so, but some weeks it's just impossible."

"Right?" Ginny said. "And I still don't understand what triggers the nightmares. Sometimes it's obvious, but most of the time, they happen for no reason at all."

"Well, if you ever crack it, let me know."

Ginny nodded. "Will do, but right now I need to go. I've got class in a few minutes."

"Can we meet for lunch?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, the Great Hall at 12:30."

"I'll be there," Hermione said.

xxx

When she arrived in the Great Hall for lunch Hermione saw a crowd at one of end of the Gryffindor table but no signs of Ginny until she realized Ginny was in the middle of the group. She remembered what the Slytherin table used to look like whenever Viktor ate in the Great Hall and why he stopped doing it. She started maneuvering her way into the mass around Ginny, who was politely smiling and making small talk with what were mostly guys, but the smile wasn't reaching her eyes. When she caught sight of Hermione she stood. "Oh, my future sister-in-law is here. Can't keep her waiting." She pressed a bag into Hermione's hand and hurried out of the hall toward Gryffindor tower.

"Is it like that every day?" Hermione asked.

"If I eat in the Great Hall, yes, so I don't eat in there anymore. I don't know what I was thinking suggesting we meet there. I packed you a lunch from the table. I hope you like it."

"I'm sure it's fine," Hermione said. "So, this Quidditch thing is intense."

Ginny blew out a frustrated breath. "It's not about Quidditch. It's about that stupid poster. "

"It's pretty popular then?"

"Apparently, I'm a best seller. The bloke who runs Quality Quidditch Supply actually sent me a thank you note this morning with a coupon for 50% off anything in the store. Oh, and Harper, that knobhead, told me they're all over the Slytherin boys' dorm. I'll leave it to your imagination as to what he said they were doing with them."

Hermione grimaced.

"Yeah," Ginny sighed, rubbing her forehead. "It's been a day."

"I'm so sorry. That sounds dreadful," Hermione said.

"It's not so bad. The other Gryffindors have been great about it actually. They often bring me meals to the tower and when I'm out on the grounds they'll surround me and provide a buffer. I'm sure it will all die down eventually, or you know, I'll graduate, whichever comes first."

"Right," Hermione said.

xxx

Hermione arrived home early that evening. She fed Crookshanks and then settled on to one of the sofas to read **Magical Plants of the British Isles**. A few minutes later the big orange cat curled up on her lap.

At six o'clock, Ron stepped out of the fireplace. He grinned at her and held out his hand. "Come with me."

"Where?"

"The Leaky Cauldron. We're celebrating."

"What?"

"Harry and I are officially Auror's."

"Fantastic!" She stood to hug him and he swung her around. When he set her back down, she said, "I thought that wasn't until Friday."

"The official ceremony is Friday. Testing was completed today and we passed. Numbers one and two in class to be exact."

"Not surprising," she said, and hugged him again.

He kissed her and she pushed his robes off his shoulders and tugged at the hem of his shirt. "Do we have to leave right now?"

He grinned at her. "I think we have some time."

xxx

Taylor handed Harry and Loonat a beer, and sat down at the large table they'd commandeered at the back of the pub. "Where's Weasley?"

"Gone to fetch Hermione," Harry answered.

"Good," Taylor said. "I like her. She was a total hottie that night at Bagley's."

"You know she doesn't actually look like that," Harry said flatly.

Taylor laughed, "I know. I'm not talking about how she looked. I'm talking about how she moved. Did you see her work that crowd? A glamour charm doesn't make you move like that."

Harry frowned. "Yeah, I think she took dance lessons as a kid."

"And it shows is all I'm saying," Taylor said, bumping his shoulder against Harry.

Across the table, Brown shook her head. "You're such a troll, Taylor."

"Ah, come on," Taylor said. "I know about Granger. She's the witch who wandered around the countryside with you and Weasley kicking Death Eater ass and taking names."

Harry gave him a withering look. "Yes. That's exactly what it was like. Lots of ass kicking and name taking."

"Right," Taylor said. "Anybody that can do that and dance too has to be loads of fun."

"Yup," Harry said. "That's our Hermione, loads of fun. Everyone always says so."

Loonat leaned over and whispered to Harry, "I know I was a couple of years ahead of you guys at Hogwarts, but I don't remember her as the life of the party."

"No?" Harry said, smiling. "Must have happened after you left."

"Huh," Loonat said and drank his beer.

"What about your girl, Potter?" Brown asked. "Is she coming?"

"No." Harry said.

"Why not?" Taylor said, waving his empty glass at a pitcher of beer floating through the air. "She seems fun too."

"She's still in school."

Taylor laughed. "She doesn't look like a school girl in that Harpy poster."

Harry's jaw clenched. "Well, she is one."

Taylor punched his shoulder. "Like 'em young, Potter?"

"She's only a year younger than I am Taylor," Harry said, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice.

Ron and Hermione stepped out of the fireplace. As they got to the table, Ron said, "Oi, you lot remember Hermione."

Hermione shook hands with everyone at the table while they shifted to make room for her and Ron to sit down.

"I hear congratulations are in order for all of you," Hermione said.

"Yep," Brown said. "Six started but we five finished."

"Well done," Hermione said. "Next round is on me."

"I knew I liked you," Taylor said. A tray with a pitcher of beer and six more glasses came sailing over to the table and plopped itself in the middle. Hannah Abbot waved from behind the bar.

"So, tell me," Taylor said to Hermione. "What was it like tromping around in the woods with these two?"

Ron opened his mouth, but Hermione squeezed his thigh beneath the table.

"About like you'd expect," Hermione said.

"Kicking Death Eater ass all the time?" Taylor said.

"Every day," Hermione said, nodding. Ron looked at Harry who looked back and shrugged.

"Yeah!" Taylor said, pounding the table. He looked up suddenly. "Hey does anyone know what happened with that Muggle girl that McLaggen got hold of?"

"She's back with her family," Ron said. "They think she was in a car accident that caused some minor memory loss. She'll be okay."

"Good," Taylor said. "That bastard. I hope he never sees the light of day. When is his trial?"

"End of February," Brown said.

"Bloody brilliant of you to grab him Weasley," Taylor said.

"Bloody stupid more like," Ron said. "Worked out in the end though."

"I'd say," Taylor said.

"Too right," Harry said and raised his glass. "To Ron!"

Everyone except Ron clinked their glasses together. "To Ron!"

"Alright, alright," Ron said, his face turning pink.

Hermione stretched and kissed his cheek.

Brown stood. "I've got to hit the loo."

Hermione stood too. "I'll go with you."

As the girls headed toward the toilets, Taylor shook his head. "Why do they always go together?"

The other guys all shrugged.

xxx

When Brown came out of the stall, Hermione was adjusting the charm on her hair.

Brown caught her eye in the mirror as she washed her hands. "Loads of ass kicking?" she said.

Hermione quirked her lips. "Maybe not loads."

Brown chuckled, but then sobered. "I saw you guys at the Battle of Hogwarts. There was definitely some."

Hermione nodded. "Yes."

"How has it been?" Brown asked.

"What?"

"The adjustment, you know, back to regular life? Off the Ministry's Undesirable List and all that."

"Slow," Hermione said, still looking at Brown through the mirror. "But steady."

"Good. You guys ever need anything, you let me know. Potter and Weasley are the best."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks. I think so too."

xxx

When Brown and Hermione came back to the table, Harry stood and looked at his watch. "I'm going to head back. I'll see you lot tomorrow."

Ron looked at Hermione. "Want to go too?"

"Let's, I've got a lot of work to do."

"What line of work are you in?" Taylor asked Hermione as Harry headed for the fireplace.

"I'm sitting for my N.E.W.T.s." Hermione said.

"Which ones?" Taylor asked.

Ron answered. "She's completed Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Potions. So far, an O in everything except Potions, which will probably be an O, but she hasn't got the grade yet. So Herbology is next and then Transfigurations and she'll be done."

"Seven?" Brown said. "I thought I was an overachiever with six."

Loonat laughed. "The rest of us thought that too, we all only have five, unless you count Potter and Weasley who couldn't be bothered to manage one between them."

"Some people are so naturally brilliant, they don't need N.E.W.T.s," Ron said.

"Ah yes," Hermione said. "So, I guess I'm overcompensating."

"It's okay, luv," Ron said, kissing the top of her head. "Some people just have to work harder."

She laughed. "Let's go home then, because I really do have work to do."

"Goodnight all," Ron said, and held her hand as they walked to the Floo.

Hannah waved goodbye as they passed the bar.

xxx

The next morning Hermione was in the massive greenhouse at Hogwarts working on plant identification. It was oppressively muggy inside, but she had to wear a protective coat, heavy gloves, and goggles, because so many of the plants were dangerous. She had a piece of parchment and had charmed a quill to take notes when Neville walked in.

"Hiya, Hermione," he said.

She turned to him pulling off her goggles. "Neville, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Professor Sprout. She wants me to do fieldwork for her. She can't get out like she used to."

Hermione nodded. She'd noticed that Professor Sprout wasn't as spry as she used to be and was moving much slower among the racks of plants in the greenhouse. "It's good that you can help."

"It's nice to have a steady job, maybe I can finally move out of Gran's house."

Hermione smiled. "It is nice to have your own place."

"You're lucky that way."

"Yes."

"I mean Hannah has a room at the Leaky Cauldron, but that's not the same as your own flat, is it?"

"I guess not," Hermione said sympathetically. "I imagine if feels a tad public."

"Yeah." Neville nodded. "So, what are you up to?"

"Trying to identify all these plants. I'm afraid I'm way behind in Herbology. There just wasn't much call for it in my life last year."

"I'm sure that's true," Neville said. "Why don't you take my study cards? It's seems such a waste of time for you to make all these notes when I have what you need ready-made."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not. I don't need them anymore. Although, I do sometimes look through them just to keep sharp, so I definitely want them back."

"Naturally, I'll get them back to you straight away."

He smiled. "Shall I bring them out tonight? Say around seven?"

"That would be great," she said beaming.

"Alright then, see you tonight."

xxx

After finishing up in the greenhouse, Hermione spent the rest of the day in the library before heading home at five o'clock. She had plenty of time to shower and get changed before Ron came through the Floo just after six.

"Hullo," she said.

"Hi," he said, leaning down for a quick kiss.

She looked at the fireplace. "Is Harry not coming?"

"I'm not sure when he'll be back. Proudfoot and Savage took him and Taylor a couple of hours ago for some kind of mission in the north."

"What sort of mission?"

"I don't know, do I? It's weird because Harry's my partner. I don't understand why they would take him without me."

"What about Brown and Loonat?"

"They didn't go either."

"So, it couldn't have been too big of a deal then, right?"

Ron shook his head, "I don't know. I'm starving though, do we have anything for dinner?"

"Let's go see," Hermione said. "I'm sure there's something." In the kitchen she used her wand to start a knife pealing and slicing potatoes while Ron dug through the icebox.

"We have gammon steaks," he said, holding them up.

"Great. We can fry those with eggs when the potatoes are almost done."

"Sounds good," Ron said, moving around her to get the frying pan out.

xxx

They were just setting the food on the table when they heard the Floo open and Harry walked into the kitchen. His robes were dirty and there was a soot smear across his face.

"Harry?" Hermione said.

"Where have you been?"

"Northumberland."

"What were you doing up there?"

Harry tightened his jaw. "We got Greyback."

Hermione put a hand over her mouth. She could hear Ron's breathing hitch. "You went after Greyback without me?"

Harry shook his head. "I wanted you along, but Proudfoot and Savage felt that due to your personal history with Greyback that you might not be able to keep a cool head."

Without breaking eye contact with Harry, Ron reached out his arm. Hermione stepped into the embrace and he pulled her against him. "So, he's in custody?"

"He's dead. There was no taking him alive. He was…" Harry shook his head. "Taylor's at St. Mungo's."

"Is he alright?"

"He will be. Took a pretty nasty curse across the chest. It'll likely leave a scar."

Ron held Hermione tighter. She could feel him trembling and his breathing was ragged. He kissed her head. "I should let Bill and Fleur know."

Hermione pressed a hand against his chest. "Don't Apparate like this. Let me take you."

He looked down at her for a long moment before nodding his consent.

Hermione looked at Harry. "We'll be back. Help yourself to dinner." They Disapparated.

xxx

A minute later they were gasping on the beach in front of shell cottage. It was pouring rain. Ron pushed his fingers back through his hair. "I need a minute," he shouted over the wind and rain.

Hermione nodded and backed away from him, giving him some space. He lifted his face up to the sky and let the rain wash over him. He just stood there for a minute. Hermione looked away, trying to give him some privacy to pull himself together, but unwilling to go but so far should he need her. She glanced back at him. He pushed his fingers through his hair and turned around. He held his hand out to her and she took it.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be. We all need a minute sometimes."

He smiled at her and tugged on her hand until she fitted her shoulder under his and they walked up to Shell Cottage with his arm around her.

Ron knocked on the door, and a few seconds later Bill opened it, wand drawn. "Ron? What are you two doing out in this weather?"

"We have news," Hermione said.

"Greyback's dead," Ron said.

Bill stepped back and from behind him they heard a soft cry. Bill hugged Ron and Hermione and a moment later Fleur was hugging them too.

After a minute they all separated. Bill wiped a hand down his face. "You're sure?"

"Harry was there," Ron said. "He's gone."

Fleur wiped tears from her cheeks with her fingers. "Good."

Bill nodded. "Do Mum and Dad know?"

"I figured we'd tell them after we told you," Ron said.

Fleur shook her head. "You are both soaked to the skin. Go home. Bill and I can tell your parents."

"Are you sure?" Hermione said. "As you say we're already soaked."

Bill smiled. "Go home. We'll tell Mum and Dad."

"Alright," Ron said. He took Hermione's hand again and they stepped back out into the rainy night.

xxx

Back in Heathgate, Harry took a shower and pulled on a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt before going back downstairs to heat up some dinner. The Floo activated as he passed through the parlor. Neville stepped out of the fireplace with a box in his hands.

"Hiya Harry," he said cheerily.

"Hi Neville, what brings you out?"

"I told Hermione I'd bring her my study cards." He grinned. "Who would have ever thought I'd be helping Hermione Granger study?"

Harry shook his head. "Crazy times, Neville."

"Is she around?" Neville asked.

"She and Ron popped out for a bit. I'm not sure when they'll be back. Are you hungry? I'm just about to heat up some dinner."

"If you have enough, that'd be great. Hannah's got a late shift at the Cauldron, and it's Gran's card night, so I'm on my own for dinner."

"Come on," Harry said.

They had just sat down to eat when there was a pop and Ron and Hermione Apparated into the kitchen. They stood there for a moment dripping on the floor, before Hermione said. "Hullo, Neville. I'm sorry. I forgot all about you coming out tonight. Did Harry tell you the news?"

Neville looked at Harry.

"Greyback is dead."

Neville blew out a slow breath. "When did that happen?"

"This afternoon," Harry said.

"Wow," Neville said.

"We went to tell Bill and Fleur," Ron said.

Neville nodded. "Are you going to tell…well…I guess they'll read about it in the paper tomorrow."

"Who?" Ron asked.

Hermione squeezed his hand. "Lavender's parents."

"Sorry," Neville said. "I shouldn't—"

"You're right." Ron said, "I should tell them. They live in Hogsmeade don't they?"

"Yeah, just a couple doors down from Madam Puddifoot's."

Ron looked at Hermione. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Hermione shook her head. "No need. Go. I understand."

He kissed her forehead and Disapparated.

Hermione looked at Harry and Neville. "I'll be back down in a minute. I just need to get out of these wet things."

xxx

Twenty minutes later Ron was back at the house. Hermione, Harry and Neville were still sitting at the table. Hermione got up. "Go get dry. I'll heat you a plate."

He nodded without saying anything and went upstairs. Hermione finished heating the plate with her wand and Ron still hadn't come back downstairs.

"I think I'll just take this up to him," she said.

Harry nodded.

Neville gave her a weak smile.

"Goodnight, Neville. Thank you for the cards. I'll get them back to you as soon as I'm done with them."

"No hurry," Neville said.

Hermione smiled and went upstairs.

xxx

Ron was sitting in the reading chair when she came in.

"I brought your dinner. I thought you might not be up to company," she said holding out the plate.

He took it, and set it next to him on the bookcase.

"How did it go?"

"They thanked me for telling them. They said Lavender always spoke very highly of me. Why would she have done that? Why wouldn't she have told them what a great prat I was?"

"I don't know. Maybe she thought you'd get tired of me and go back to her," Hermione smiled, trying to lighten his mood.

Ron shook his head. "She never thought that. It didn't take her long to figure out what was what with you and me."

"It's not like you cheated on her, Ron." Hermione said.

He looked up at her. "Oh, come on. I cheated on her every time I looked at you."

Hermione sighed and sat cross-legged on the floor next to him. She rested her head against his knee and didn't say anything, but her mind was flooded with thoughts of sixth year. It was a particularly painful year for her, not just because of having to see Ron and Lavender demonstrating their affections, but because Lavender constantly made comments on their relationship when she knew Hermione could hear: comments on how much he loved her hair, how he couldn't keep his hands off her, how much he enjoyed her breasts. They were always casual and offhand, but they hit Hermione like steel barbs. After all, if Lavender was his type, then what hope was there that she and Ron would ever get together? If he wanted a buxom blonde with silky hair and a penchant for Divination, then Hermione would never be his girl. She spent a lot of time reminding herself of things she'd done with Viktor and Jean-Pierre and how that hadn't meant she was in love with them. Ron was feeling his oats. Hadn't she done the same? She'd kept telling herself his behavior with Lavender didn't necessarily mean anything. If only she hadn't had to keep seeing it and hearing about it.

Ron sighed again. "I just wish they hadn't thanked me."

"Shh," she said. "It's over now."

He slid on to the floor next to her and looked at her very intently. "Why were either one of us ever with anyone else? What were we thinking?"

"Well, we were just kids for the beginning, right? I mean I didn't really think about boy-girl stuff until third year, and by then, we were friends. I don't know about you, but I really only had two friends and it seemed ill advised to risk losing one, if not both of them, to see if maybe you and I could be more than friends. Not to mention, you just weren't interested in me. When you and Harry talked about girls it was always about girls like Cho or Ginny or Fleur. Really pretty girls. You even took Padma and Parvati to the ball. They're gorgeous. The only reason they were available is none of the other guys had the guts to ask them."

"What are you talking about?" Ron said. "You were gorgeous at that ball."

She shook her head. "It took three hours for me to look like that. Ginny got ready in twenty minutes and half of that was a shower."

Ron shook his head. "Well, Gin is ridiculous."

"Ridiculously beautiful. Did you know her Harpy poster is a best seller?"

"Seriously?"

"The owner of Quality Quidditch Supply sent her a thank you note and a coupon for 50% off anything in the store."

"Wow," Ron said.

"Right. So yeah, try competing with that kind of beauty all around you. Those other girls roll out of bed in the morning looking amazing. I do not."

He frowned at her. "I love how you look in the morning."

She rolled her eyes.

"I do!" he insisted.

She leveled her gaze at him. "You love that I'm usually up for a go in the morning."

He smiled. "I do love that, but I also think you're beautiful. Don't think I don't, because I do." He ran his thumb across her lips. "I really do." He kissed her and she believed him.


	47. Badges

The next morning, Hermione went with Ron and Harry to St. Mungos to see Taylor. He was pale but sitting up, which they all took as a good sign. His pajama shirt was open and his chest was heavily bandaged.

"Hey!" he said when they came on to the ward. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We thought we'd drop in and see if you needed anything," Ron said.

Harry handed him a bag of chocolate bars. "We also brought chocolate."

"It helps," Hermione said.

Taylor smiled. "Thanks," he said.

"How's the chest?" Harry asked.

Taylor shifted on the bed and winced. "Tight. They've got me on a dozen different potions, but supposedly it'll get better."

"It will," Hermione said.

Taylor gave her a curious look.

"How long are you in for?" Ron asked.

"They're saying at least six weeks, plus recuperation time at home. Probably won't be back on the job until March."

Harry shook his head. "I'm really sorry."

"Not your fault," Taylor said. "That curse cut right through my shield. I thought it was stronger than that."

"You're lucky you cast one. It likely would have killed you if you hadn't," Harry said.

Taylor sighed. "Yeah, that's what they tell me."

"You should do your recovery somewhere sunny," Hermione said. "Sunlight helps pull dark magic from the wound. You'll have a smaller scar."

"You sound like the healers," Taylor said.

"Listen to her," Ron said. "She knows what she's talking about."

"So that's the plan for all those N.E.W.T.s?" Taylor said. "You're going to be a healer."

Hermione shook her head. "No. I've seen enough blood for one lifetime. I've just been where you are, and it really does get better, even if it doesn't feel like that right now."

Taylor raised an eyebrow at her. Hermione pointed to her collarbone and drew a line with her other index finger to the opposite hip. "Hurts, doesn't it?" Hermione said.

"Like a fucking dragon burned me then stomped on me."

Hermione smiled and looked away.

"Sorry," Taylor said. "Excuse my language."

Hermione chuckled. "Actually, I'd say that was a pretty apt description."

"How did you end up cursed like this?" Taylor asked.

Hermione looked at Ron and Harry.

"A few years ago," Harry said. "There was a break-in at the Department of Mysteries."

Taylor nodded. "I remember that."

"That was us," Ron said.

"And also a bunch of Death Eaters," Harry said.

"So there was a battle," Hermione added.

"It didn't go well," Harry said.

"Until Dumbledore showed up," Ron said. "Then it got better."

"We lost some good people," Harry said.

"Others were hurt, including Ron and me." Hermione said.

"I wasn't hurt as bad as she was," Ron said.

"But it was still significant," Hermione said, lacing her fingers through his. "When we finally got out of the hospital wing at Hogwarts, I spent a month in Spain recovering at the beach. The sunshine really helps. My scar is less than half the length of the original wound. If you can manage something like that, I highly recommend it."

Taylor nodded. "Yeah. I'll see what I can do."

"Good," Hermione said.

"I just hate that I'm missing the badging ceremony tomorrow. It sounds like it's going to be huge, thanks to you, Potter."

Harry shook his head. "It's ridiculous, but I'm sorry you won't be there. I'm sure there will be lots of pictures."

Taylor nodded. "I'm sure the _Prophet_ will have a full spread on the chosen one becoming an Auror."

Harry sighed. "Unfortunately, that's probably true."

Taylor laughed. "Come on Potter, some small part of you must enjoy some of this."

Harry smiled. "I admit, it has its moments, but not as many as you might think. Mostly, it's a giant pain in the ass."

Taylor nodded. "I can see that."

Brown and Loonat came on to the ward. "Hey," Brown said. "We thought we'd come check on the patient."

"He's alive and mostly well," Ron said.

"Glad to hear it," Loonat said.

"We should go," Harry said. "We'll see you around Taylor." They shook hands. Ron shook Taylor's hand too.

Hermione gave him a very gentle hug. "Hang in there."

"Thanks," he said.

xxx

Normally, the ceremony for giving the new Aurors their badges is a small affair open only to friends and family. However, since Harry Potter was among the new Aurors, everyone in the Ministry wanted to attend. So instead of a small ceremony in the conference room in the Aurors office, the event was moved to the main hall of the Ministry. Speeches were made. Photos were taken. Whispers rippled through the crowd as to what it might mean when Ginny stepped forward to pin Harry's badge on his robe. There were more photos and what seemed like a million hands to shake. Once again everyone was pulled along in Harry's wake, but this time Ginny had a wake of her own. For Ron and Hermione and the rest of the Weasley family it was like being trapped in a little boat stuck between competing tidal waves.

When they were finally able to leave the Ministry, Ginny was supposed to return to school, but couldn't face it, so she went back with Harry, Ron and Hermione instead.

When each of them Apparated into the parlor, they immediate collapsed on a sofa, Harry and Ginny on one side of the room, Ron and Hermione on the other.

"That was intense," Hermione said.

"Is it always like that?" Ginny said.

"For official stuff?" Harry said. "Yes. It's pretty much always like that."

"Want your picture in the paper?" Ron said. "Shake Harry Potter's hand."

"Want to feel glamorous?" Hermione added. "Have your picture taken with Ginny Weasley."

"Want to feel extra special?" Ron continued. "Get your picture with both of them."

"Oh, hey, who are those other people?" Hermione said.

"Not sure," Ron said laughing, "but they might be someone too. Better get our pictures with them and shake their hands too."

"I'm so tired," Hermione said. "My hand is actually sore."

"Mine too," Ginny said.

"And just think," Hermione said. "Tomorrow is the engagement party."

The other three groaned.

"I'm going to lay down," Hermione said. "My head is swimming."

"I think a nap is definitely in order," Harry said.

All four of them trudged upstairs.

xxx

When Ron closed the door behind him, Hermione was standing in front of her dresser mirror taking her hair out of the elaborate updo she had it in. She saw him in the mirror.

"Can you unzip me?"

He stepped behind her and unzipped her dress, letting it fall to her feet, leaving her in her underwear. He looked at her in the mirror and traced his finger along the scar between her breasts, causing her to tremble.

"Sorry," he said. "I was just thinking about this when we were talking to Taylor today."

She pulled out a final pin and her hair fell down her back. "It's okay," she said.

"He was good with you today. I've never heard him apologize to anyone for cursing before," Ron said.

"He's all right," Hermione said. "He's kind of crude but he's not a bad guy."

"He thinks you're hot," Ron said, unhooking her bra and letting it follow her dress to the floor.

"How flattering," she said. "But Taylor's criteria for hot is pretty basic."

Ron ran his hands up to cover her breasts.

She let her head fall back against his chest. "I'm female and I'm breathing."

"Mmhmm." He slipped one hand into her knickers to cup her sex.

She gasped and looked at him through the mirror. "Can we move this to the bed?"

"I like it here," he said.

xxx

Downstairs Harry let himself fall face forward on to the bed. Ginny fell next to him.

"I want to take a shower, but that would require moving," she said.

"I know," he said.

Ginny pulled herself up on one elbow. "We're going to need to figure this out."

"Showering?" Harry said. "You go first, or if you'd rather, I can go first." He leered at her. "Or we can go together."

She smiled. "I'm not talking about the shower. I'm talking about how we move forward with the notoriety."

"My experience is it comes and goes as does their approval. Right now, all they're seeing of you is a super hot poster, but pretty soon you'll start playing and then their mood will shift. You have a good game; everybody loves you. You have a bad game; everybody hates you. It's just like at school only more so."

"And for you?"

He pulled himself up to lean on his elbow and looked at her. "Right now they all love me because Voldemort is dead, but if I screw up something as an Auror, they'll all hate me again. You can't pay any attention to what the public thinks or it will make you crazy. Unfortunately, you can't just ignore it either because you have to stay alert to what's happening and what might be coming at you, but being alert doesn't mean you have to buy into the hype."

"So what do I do now?"

"I'd keep a low profile if I were you. Or as low as you can given that the poster does seem to be everywhere."

Ginny sighed. "I don't get it. I mean, okay, I'm attractive, but so are loads of other players. Why is my poster such a big deal?"

Harry smiled at her. "You're more than just attractive, but you're also right, Quidditch does have some beautiful people playing. The thing is their posters sell well too. But you're new. Besides, the hair flip and that wink, super hot."

"I'm totally regretting that, but the photographer said to be cheeky."

"It certainly is cheeky."

Ginny rolled on to her back. "I think some of it is you."

"What?"

"I'm Harry Potter's girlfriend. The Chosen One chose me. I think people assume I must be special because I'm with you."

He shrugged. "That might be a contributing factor, but I think it's mostly the wink."

"So you think I'm super hot?" Ginny asked arching an eyebrow at him.

"Since you were about fifteen, yeah. Prior to that you were just very pretty."

She laughed. "Okay."

He rolled over on top of her, "But when you really kicked it up a notch was on my birthday last year when you pulled me into your bedroom and kissed me. I survived months on that kiss."

"Come on, we did way more than kiss before that," she said looking up at him

"I know," he said, "but on my birthday we were broken up and you didn't care."

"No I didn't," she said.

"That's one of the few times in my life I've ever actually wanted to kill your brother."

"You and me both," Ginny said, smiling.

xxx

Later that evening, Ron woke to the sound of Hermione's stomach growling. He sat up and looked at her. She stirred next to him. "What?"

"Your stomach is growling."

Hermione pushed her hair off her forehead. "Ignore it. I don't want to get up."

"I'm hungry too though."

She sighed and sat up. "Fine. Let's go get something to eat."

He yawned and stretched. "Okay. Let's go to that Muggle pub at the end of the street."

She looked at him. "Why would you want to go there?"

"The food was good and I don't want to run the risk of being recognized anymore today."

"But we won't have Harry or Ginny with us." Hermione said, casting a cleaning charm and the two more to untangle and braid her hair.

"It doesn't matter, sometimes we get recognized too and I just don't want to deal with that," Ron said, casting his own cleaning charm and reaching for his pants.

"Should we wake Harry and Ginny?" asked Hermione.

"Absolutely not. Let them sleep. Kreacher can always make them dinner later," Ron said.

xxx

A few minutes later they were walking down the street toward the pub. It wasn't busy when they went in, so they ordered a couple of Old Speckled Hen's and fish and chips and took a table by the window.

While they were waiting for their food, Hermione traced the condensation on the beer glass with her finger. "We should talk about tomorrow, don't you think?"

Ron set down his beer. "What about it?"

"Aren't we meant to announce the wedding date at the engagement party?"

"I just assumed you wanted the latest of the auspicious dates."

"Oh," Hermione said and took a sip of her beer.

"Has that changed?" Ron said, eyeing her.

Her eyes slid away from his and she continued drinking her beer.

"Hermione, what's going on?"

She set her glass down. "Living together all this time has had me thinking."

Ron paled and set down his own glass.

"What's the point in waiting?" she said.

"What?"

"We live together, we sleep together, we fight, and we make up. How is that going to be different if we're married?"

"I don't reckon it will be," Ron said.

"Look," Hermione said, reaching for his hand. "I'm not ready to have children right now, but if we can wait on that, I don't see that being your wife will be all that different from what we have now. And Hagrid will finally be at peace with our relationship." She winked at him.

"Right, because Hagrid's feelings are what really matters," Ron said, smiling.

"Ron we can't go on acting like goblins and trolls forever," she said, quirking her lips.

"All right," he said. "Well, I'm not ready to have kids just yet either, so I would be happy to make you my lawfully wedded wife at your earliest possible convenience."

"I've been thinking about that," Hermione said. "Hogwarts graduation is June twenty-fourth. The first auspicious date after that is July sixth, so how do you feel about July sixth?"

"I feel fantastic about it, but what does graduation have to do with it?"

"It's stupid," Hermione said and took a long drink of her beer.

"I doubt that," Ron said. "You don't have a lot of stupid ideas."

"It's kind of a Muggle thing."

"Okay," Ron said.

"I don't want to ever tell my parents I got married before I finished school."

"If that would matter to them, then we'll wait. No problem."

The waiter came over then and set two plates of fish and chips on the table. "Thanks," Hermione said.

Ron reached for the malt vinegar. "So how goes the Obliviation research?"

"It's on hold while I try to memorize enough plant information to pass my Herbology N.E.W.T."

"Were any of Viktor's book helpful," Ron asked.

"I've only read one, and yes, it had some useful information in it, but I haven't really had a chance to read the others."

Ron nodded and cleared his throat. "Good. I'm glad he brought them then."

She raised her eyebrows at him.

"What?" He said. "I can grow."

She smiled. "Eat your dinner."


	48. Engagement Party

It was just after midnight when Hermione woke with a start. Ron was sound asleep next to her. She took slow deep breaths to try and calm down. Finally, she gave up and as gently as she could, got out of bed, pulled on her dressing gown, and slipped downstairs.

Ginny was rooting around in the icebox when Hermione walked into the kitchen. She looked over her shoulder at Hermione. "Are you starving too? We slept through dinner and now I'm wide awake and ravenous."

Hermione didn't answer and instead opened the cupboard where they kept the Ogden's.

Ginny closed the icebox and turned around with a plate of cold chicken in her hand. "Are you okay?"

Hermione poured a drink with shaking hands. "I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine."

"Just a nightmare. It'll pass."

"You want to talk about it?" Ginny asked.

"Greyback," Hermione said, shaking her head. "So, no."

Ginny looked surprised. "I didn't realize you had any direct dealings with him."

Hermione took a sip of her drink. "He was one of the snatchers that took us to Malfoy Manor. Greyback was the one who had a hold of me."

"Oh," Ginny said.

"Nasty beast," Hermione said, and took another swallow of the fire whiskey, feeling the comforting burn as it slid down her throat to warm her belly.

Ginny set down the plate. "You never said."

"It upsets Ron. Greyback said such horrible things and pawed at me to taunt Ron. It wasn't good."

"I'm so sorry. He didn't—"

"No. Bellatrix wasn't done with me when Dobby dropped the chandelier. Greyback was to have me when she finished. Fresh meat to be thrown to her dog. Anyway, Ron got me out of the wreckage and Dobby saved us all."

"I didn't know."

Hermione finished her drink and set the glass on the counter. "It's weird, generally when I have a nightmare about the manor, it's about her not him. He had vicious plans, but none of them came to fruition. At most he left me with bruises. She was so much worse. I guess I'm thinking about him now because he's dead."

"Probably. Maybe this'll be the last of it."

Hermione smiled. "Wouldn't that be nice?"

"Can I ask you…?"

"What?" Hermione said.

"When they came for you three in the woods, why didn't you Apparate? I've seen you do it under pressure."

"Griphook and Dean were captured too. I couldn't Apparate all five of us."

"But couldn't you have—"

"I couldn't leave them. My safety wasn't the priority."

Ginny gaped at her. "That was a lot to risk."

Hermione nodded. "Yes," she managed to choke out and then she started to cry. "Yes," she said again.

Ginny hugged her and whispered, "Thank you."

Hermione nodded and clung to her for a moment. When she stepped back she wiped the tears from her face with the heel of her hand and blew out a calming breath. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Ginny said.

"I'm going to go back to bed. I have a big day ahead of me."

"Okay," Ginny said. "I'm going to eat a sandwich and then do the same."

xxx

When she slid back under the covers, Ron rolled over to spoon against her. With his arm around her she felt safe enough to close her eyes.

xxx

The next morning everyone slept late. They began to stumble downstairs just before noon.

Harry was in the kitchen making coffee when Ron walked in. "I slept for ages."

"Yeah," Harry said, "me too."

"Is Ginny up?"

"She's in the shower. Where's Hermione?"

"The same. So, I don't suppose you could—?"

"I just said his name before you walked in," Harry said.

Kreacher popped into the kitchen. "Harry Potter called."

"I know it's short notice," Harry said, "but could you make a full English for four?"

"Of course, Harry Potter. Kreacher would be glad to." The elf set about making the meal while Harry and Ron took their coffee into the parlor.

Ginny walked downstairs. "I could murder a cup of tea." One sailed toward her from the kitchen. "Kreacher's here?"

Harry nodded.

"I love you, you darling elf," Ginny shouted toward the kitchen.

"Yes Ginny Weasley," came the croaked response.

"He uses your whole name too?" Ron said.

"It's better than Mistress Ginny, which was just creepy," Ginny said.

"Eew," Ron said.

"I know, right?" Ginny said.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Harry asked. "Is there anything we're meant to be doing for the party?"

"Mum asked us to show up around two o'clock for any last-minute things that might need to be done, but in general, she says they have it covered," Ginny answered.

"Okay," Harry said. "Easy enough."

"Hermione and I are getting there at four," Ron said.

"What are you doing until then?" Harry asked.

"Well, I imagine Hermione will be doing her hair, and I thought I'd listen to the Quidditch match on the wireless.

"Who's playing?" Ginny asked.

"First match is Scotland vs. Peru."

"That should be a good matchup," Ginny said. "What's the local game?"

"Arrows vs. The Bats."

"Also good," Harry said.

Hermione came downstairs. "Is there more coffee?" A cup came floating out of the kitchen toward her. She smiled. "Thank you, Kreacher." She sat down on the sofa next to Ron.

"Good morning," Ron said, leaning over and kissing her lightly on the lips.

She smiled. "Good morning to you too." She sipped her coffee.

"Ready for tonight?" Ginny asked.

Hermione wrinkled her forehead. "About as ready as I'll ever be."

"What are you wearing?" Ginny asked.

"I'm torn between a red and gold velvet brocade and a maroon damask lace with a nude underlay. It's long sleeved and high collared, but I think it might still be too racy. Will you have a look?"

"Sure," Ginny said, bouncing off the sofa. "Let's see then."

The two disappeared upstairs.

"Did you understand any of that?" Harry asked Ron.

"All I understood was 'nude' and I'm sure it didn't mean what I was envisioning."

"Couldn't have," Harry said.

"Right," Ron agreed.

xxx

Later that afternoon, Ron decided to pop over to the Burrow to see how things were going. Hermione was upstairs. He looked in on her before he left. She was wearing her dressing gown and looking in the mirror. "I'm going to check on things at The Burrow, need anything before I go?"

"Better hair," Hermione said.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Your hair is perfect. I love it, so please don't slick it all down. I want some curls, okay?"

She sighed. "It's so much easier if I straighten it all."

"But it's so much prettier when you don't."

"Fine, but only because I love you."

"Thank you." He kissed her. She put her arms around this neck and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. When their lips parted, he looked down at her. "You okay?"

She was fumbling with his belt. "I'm actually really nervous and wound up."

"So, you want to be unwound?"

"Yes, please."

"Oh," he moaned. "I love it when you say please."

xxx

A little while later he was standing in his parent's back yard looking at the elaborate tent that had been erected next to the house. It was similar to the one that they'd rented for Bill and Fleur's wedding, but it was striped maroon and gold and had four peaks instead of one continuous peaked ceiling.

"Ron!" his father called and waved him over to the tent. "Come see."

The tent was packed with tables around the outer edges but the center of each of the four sections was open with round dance floors, each under a huge chandelier. "Bloody hell," Ron said. "Those have to go."

"What?" his mother said. "I think they look rather nice."

"You didn't have chandeliers at Bill and Fleur's party," Ron said.

"That was a different tent, son." Arthur said.

"They're just charmed, aren't they?" Ron said.

"Of course," his mother said.

"Then get rid of them. I want floating candles like we had before."

"But Ron," his father started.

"I don't want those bloody chandeliers!"

His shouting had brought other family members to the tent.

"Ron, calm down," his mother said, glancing anxiously at his father.

"I won't calm down," Ron growled. "You get them out of here. Or I'll do it myself."

"Okay," his father said, holding up his hands. "We'll change it. There's time yet."

Ron looked around at the shocked faces of his family. "Right. Thanks. I should go." He walked out of the tent and promptly Disapparated.

"What on earth was that about?" Molly said, flabbergasted.

"Hermione was crushed under a chandelier at Malfoy Manor," Harry said quietly.

"She was quite cut up," Fleur added. "Broke some ribs too. I took care of the bones, but I had to leave Ron to deal with the glass. I had Griphook and Ollivander to attend to."

Molly put a hand over her mouth.

Arthur shook his head. "We didn't know."

"Of course not," Harry said. "Honestly, I should have thought of it when I saw them earlier. Have you ever noticed she won't walk under the ones at the Ministry? She always skirts around to the side. I don't think she even knows she's doing it, but Ron knows."

"Molly, get rid of those things. George, I need all the floating candles you have in stock." Arthur said.

"On it, Dad," George said and Disapparated.

Mrs. Weasley's wand was out in a flash and the chandeliers disappeared. George was back a minute later carrying two big boxes.

"Okay, everyone," Mr. Weasley said. "Start lighting these candles."

xxx

Ron was back a half an hour later. He walked straight to his parents. "I'm so sorry," he said.

"No." His mother hugged him. "We're sorry."

"Harry and Fleur told us." His father wrapped his arms around Ron and his mother. "We didn't know, son."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Ron," his mother said.

"It's all taken care of," his father added.

"I can pay for the changes," Ron said.

"We can take care of that," his father said.

"That's not fair Dad, I—"

"No one's paying for the changes," George said. "We can't very well have Granger freaked out at her own party. It's taken care of, leave it."

Ron smiled at him. "Thanks George."

"Don't mention it."

"The people from _The Daily Prophet_ are here," Ginny announced.

Ron and Harry went out to meet them. Ron had told them they could only cover the event if they sent someone other than Rita Skeeter. He'd also told Luna her father was welcome to cover it as well. As the photographer went around setting up magical cameras, the reporter asked Ron, Harry and Ginny a few questions. Guests began to arrive.

Ron looked around. "Have either of you seen Hermione yet?"

"No, but she'll likely Apparate to the other side of the house and go in through the back," Ginny said. "I'll go check."

Ginny walked into the house to find Hermione standing in the kitchen wringing her hands. "Are you alright?"

Hermione nodded, peeking out the window. "So many people."

Ginny smiled at her. "You helped write the guest list."

"Right," Hermione said. "But this seems like more somehow."

"It's not. We're gate checking. No crashers to this party."

"Of course," Hermione said, her brow wrinkling. "Do I look okay?" She'd chosen to wear the red and gold velvet brocade dress.

"You look amazing."

"Thanks. I guess I should get out there."

"Ron's waiting at the door to walk you in," Ginny said.

"Right."

"Come on," Ginny said.

Hermione blew out a calming breath. "This isn't scary," she said to herself. "I've done scary things and this isn't one of them."

Ginny smiled and opened the door.

Ron was waiting on the other side. "Ready?" he said.

Hermione nodded.

He grinned at her. "You look fantastic. I love the hair." She'd pulled it smooth in the front and swept it up to cascade in a fall of ringlets down her back. He held out his arm.

She took it and they walked to the tent. They worked their way among the guests, stopping to shake hands or hug people as they went. Finally, they made it to the main table. Molly and Arthur stood and he clinked a fork against his glass.

"Witches and wizards, honored guests, thank you for coming tonight to celebrate the betrothal of our youngest son Ron to his beloved Hermione."

Everyone clapped.

"We've all had a tough time these last couple of years, but it was in that crucible that Ron and Hermione's love was forged. I can't imagine a tougher test of a couple than what they've already been through, but they're here, strong, healthy, and together, and we're all the better for it."

"Hear, hear," was said from several people in the crowd including Auntie Muriel who was sitting at a table in the front.

"So without further ado, I give you my son, Ronald."

Ron stood up, his cheeks pink. He cleared his throat. "Good evening. Hermione and I would like to thank you all for coming out and helping us celebrate our betrothal." He cleared his throat again. "Uh, as most of you know, I usually prefer for Hermione to do the talking."

There was chuckling among the crowd.

"She gets it right more often than me, but since I asked her to marry me, it's my job to give the speech."

There were more chuckles from the audience.

Ron cleared his throat again. "We met on the Hogwarts Express when we were both eleven years old. We both got sorted into Gryffindor, and we both became friends with Harry Potter."

There was clapping from the crowd.

"By the end of that first year," Ron continued. "We were all three best mates. Now, I can be a bit thick sometimes, but eventually, I noticed one of my best mates was a girl, and although it took me way too long to tell her so, I didn't feel about her the way I felt about Harry."

Everyone laughed.

"The thing is," Ron said, looking at the smiling faces in front of him, "out of a million amazing moments, I can't pinpoint for you the exact time when I realized that I was in love with her. Loving Hermione didn't hit me like lightening like you read about in books. My love for her filled me up over time and seeped into my bones, until she was an essential part of everything that was good about my life. With her next to me I'm smarter, stronger, taller and better looking."

There were more chuckles among the crowd.

"I asked her to marry me because I can't imagine life without her and miraculously she's agreed to be my wife on July sixth of this year and you are all cordially invited to the nuptials." He smiled. "So now to get this party really started," he reached out his hand to Hermione, "Would you care to dance?"

She looked up at him with a hint of a smile. "Please," she said and took his hand.

He closed his eyes for a second and smiled, before leading her on to the dance floor.

A large Victrola record player appeared, the arm slid over, and the needle dropped on to the record. Familiar music began to play. Hermione opened her mouth. "Is this?"

He smiled, and began to waltz with her as John Denver sang, " _You fill up my senses…_ "

"Oh Ron," she said, blinking back tears.

As he led her around the dance floor, Ron really listened to the words of the song for the first time. His initial impulse had been to get his dad to find a copy so Hermione could have something of her parents at the engagement party, but he hadn't really heard the song since he'd watched the video and he'd hardly been paying attention to the lyrics then. But as they danced, he realized it was a good song for them too.

When the song ended she hugged him. "Thank you."

The band began to play then and other couples joined them on the dance floor.

"How did you manage it?" Hermione asked as they began waltzing again.

"I borrowed your video tape, gave it to dad, and asked him to figure out the song and get it for me. He has a mate who studies Muggle music who helped him."

Hermione smiled. "Why didn't you just ask Harry? It's a famous song."

Ron shrugged. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well, it was. Thank you."

He smiled and dipped her. She laughed.

xxx

As the evening progressed, the party got looser. Wine flowed in red and white fountains and everyone was dancing, eating, or just talking. Neville asked Hermione for a dance and twirled her around the floor rather gracefully.

"You've gotten a lot better at this, Neville," Hermione said.

"Thanks. Hannah really likes to dance, so I've been practicing."

Hermione smiled at him. "You sound smitten."

"Very much so," he said.

When their dance ended, Hermione went to sit down for a much-needed break. She slipped off the red heels that matched her dress and drank a glass of white wine while she watched Ron dancing with Luna and Harry dancing with Hannah. Ginny was dancing with her father. She smiled. When the song ended, the band took a break, and Ron came over to sit next to her.

"Great party," he said. "I don't see how the wedding can top it."

"Does it have to?" Hermione asked.

"How do you mean?" Ron said.

"We could have a small wedding. Maybe on the beach at Shell Cottage with just family or is that too much of a Muggle thing?"

Ron shook his head. "Definitely too much of a Muggle thing. Nice thought though."

Hermione chuckled. "It was worth a try."

"Besides," Ron said. "Shell Cottage is kind of…"

"What?"

"A sad place for us, don't you think?"

Harry sat down on the other side of Hermione.

"I know Dobby is buried there, but he got us all back safe. That's not sad," she said.

Harry looked at her. "Dobby got Griphook and me back there. Ron took you."

Hermione looked at him and then at Ron. "What? You took me side-along?"

"Always the tone of surprise," Ron said.

"All this time I thought it was Dobby," she said.

"No. I did it. I got you out from under that chandelier and Harry said go so I went."

"Why didn't I know this?"

"Well, you were unconscious at the time, luv," Ron said.

"But you've never said."

"Well, I didn't want you grabbing my arm every other day expecting me to Apparate you some place, now did I?"

She looked at him.

"I'm entirely too lazy to deal with that." He winked at her.

She shook her head. "You're an odd one, Ron Weasley."

He kissed her cheek, "But you're just as normal as the day is long."

They both chuckled.

When the band started up again, Charlie came over and held his hand out to Hermione. "Dance?"

She took his hand and didn't bother putting her heels back on since he was so much shorter than Ron.

"Mind your hands, Charlie," Ron called after them.

Harry raised his eyebrows at him.

"They wander when he's had a few," Ron said.

"I think she can handle him," Harry said.

"Definitely," Ron agreed.

After her dance with Charlie, Hermione decided to get another glass of wine.

The hook of a cane caught her wrist as she walked toward the fountain. "Mudblood come and sit for a minute," Muriel said.

Hermione frowned at her. "I'm getting a glass of wine first. Would you like one?"

"Yes."

"Which?"

"Whatever you're having," Muriel said.

The red wine fountain was closer so Hermione got them each a glass and brought it back to Muriel's table. Muriel took a glass from her and said, "Sit."

Hermione sat and took a sip of her wine. "How are the elves?"

"The babies are a handful. They have little or no control over their magic. It's a lot for Tilly and Purdy to manage them. One of them made my cane disappear and he doesn't know where he put it. I'm having to use my father's wretched stick."

Hermione looked at the heavy black cane. The surface was marred with repeated abuse. She pulled out her wand and held out her hand. Muriel gave her the cane. Hermione waved her wand over it and flowers and gold thread began to weave their way around the handle and down the shaft. She handed it back to Muriel, who cackled. "Like putting lipstick on a pig."

Hermione shrugged, "At least now it's a better looking pig."

Muriel frowned and eyed her. "Its looks were never the problem."

Hermione nodded. "Indeed."

"I'm sure my other one will turn up eventually."

"I hope so," Hermione said. "Even you shouldn't have to walk around with that thing."

Muriel nodded somberly. "There is a situation I would like to discuss with you. Can you come out to the house sometime this week?"

"Of course," Hermione said.

"Good," Muriel said.

"I should get back to Ron."

"Yes, Ronald Bilius looks quite pleased with himself."

"I think he should be, don't you?" Hermione said cheekily. Muriel cackled behind her as she walked away.

xxx

When the party was finally over and the last of the guests had left, the family dragged themselves back to the house and collapsed in the parlor. George had his eyes closed and his arm around Angelina on the sofa. Ginny was curled up on Harry's lap in one of the wing chairs and Ron and Hermione were lying on the floor, her head resting on his shoulder. Bill and Fleur had left a couple of hours ago, Percy and his date had left shortly thereafter, and no one had seen Charlie since he'd taken a walk with Luna.

Arthur walked in holding Molly's hand. He surveyed the scene in front of him.

"You ready to head back to Heathgate?" Ron asked Hermione, who was barely able to keep her eyes open.

"The Floo is so far away," she whined.

Arthur shook his head and looked at Molly. "You're all grown. Sleep where you like. Your mother and I are going to bed." They headed for the stairs.

George opened one eye. "Did he just say what I think he said?"

Ron sat up. "I think so."

"Dare we take him up on it?" Ginny asked.

George stood and took Angelina's hand. "You don't have to tell me twice. Diagon Alley is too far when I'm this tired."

Angelina looked a little alarmed, but followed him anyway.

"What about you?" Ron asked Hermione.

She sighed. "I'm trying to decide which is easier, climbing up to your room here or taking the Floo and climbing up to our bedroom in London."

"I can answer that," Ron said, standing and pulling her to her feet. "Come on."

Ginny looked down at Harry. "Think Dad will regret this in the morning? He's had quite a bit to drink tonight?"

Harry smiled at her. "I think they all know we're sleeping together, don't you?"

"Yeah, you're right," she said smiling. "Come on."

xxx

When Ron and Hermione finally reached his childhood bedroom on the fifth floor, Hermione pulled her wand out and transfigured his single bed into a double. She turned her back to Ron. "Unzip me please."

He did and the dress dropped to her feet.

"Do you have anything I can sleep in?"

He rooted around in his dresser and came up with an old and faded Chudley Cannons T-shirt. He handed it to her.

She slipped out of her bra and pulled the T-shirt over her head before stretching out on the bed. "My feet are killing me."

Ron sat on the foot of the bed and pulled one foot into his lap and began rubbing it.

"Oh, that's lovely," she said and closed her eyes.

Ron looked at her. She was wearing pale blue silk knickers that had the tiniest little bow on the waistband. He looked at that little bow for a long time remembering.

xxx

He'd lifted the heavy chandelier with one hand and dragged Hermione from beneath it by the front of her shirt with the other. She'd groaned but hadn't opened her eyes. He struggled to pull her to her feet by shifting his shoulder under hers and wrapping an arm around her waist, which is when he realized something was very wrong with the way her rib cage felt.

Harry shouted, "Go!"

Without thinking, Ron had Apparated with Hermione to Shell Cottage. He'd never even attempted side-along before, so when they landed with a splash on the beach, he panicked and ran his eyes all over her to make sure she wasn't Splinched. She wasn't, but in the bright morning light he could see all the cuts from the shattered glass of the chandelier. Her shirt was in shreds. Her hair was full of glass. Her breathing was ragged. He had a moment of frozen panic. There was so much blood smeared everywhere. Then he remembered he was a wizard and they were at his brother's house.

He pulled Pettigrew's wand from his pocket. "Mobilicorpus," he said and Hermione's body floated up. He hurried with her to the house. Fleur opened the door as he approached. "What's happened?" Bill called from behind her.

"Help me," Ron said.

"Bring her in here," Fleur said and he followed her into a small bedroom. When he settled Hermione on to the bed she groaned again.

"I think her ribs are broken," he told Fleur. "I need some Dittany for the cuts."

Fleur put a hand on his arm. "Take a breath, Ron." She pulled out her wand and cast Diffindo, but instead of flicking her wrist she moved her wand in long strokes all the way down Hermione's body."

"What are you doing?" Ron shouted.

"Cutting her clothes off," Fleur said, clearly impatient with him. "Get her boots and socks off. How are we to know how hurt she is if we can't see?"

Ron kept his eyes on Hermione's feet as Fleur used her wand to whip away the remains of her clothes. They landed in a bloody pile on the floor. On top was a now torn pair of pale pink knickers with a tiny bow on the waistband. Something about that little bow made him desperately sad. "They used Crucio on her," Ron said to Fleur. He got her boots off, and then noticed that stuffed into one of her knee socks was her beaded handbag. He couldn't help smiling at her presence of mind in a crisis.

Bill shouted for Fleur. "We've got more wounded."

"I can't do anything about Crucio," she said to Ron, as she cast a mending charm on Hermione's ribs and pressed a bottle of Essence of Dittany into Ron's hand. "I have to go. A drop on all the cuts. Cast Episkey on any bruising."

Ron nodded. When Fleur left the room, Ron finally allowed his eyes to move past Hermione's feet. Of all the times he'd thought about what she might look like naked, he'd never wanted to see her like this. One of the arms of the chandelier had crushed her ribs, another had left welts on her shins, but hadn't broken the bones. He cast Episkey on her shins and the bruises disappeared. From her belly button down seemed to have been protected from the glass by her heavy jeans and boots. He pulled the sheet up to her waist, trying to give her at least that much privacy. Most of the cuts seemed superficial, but there were so many of them. Blood was everywhere. There was a prism embedded below her collarbone, and another above her left breast. The blood along the thin red line across her throat seemed to glow, so he knew that Bellatrix had used a cursed knife. There was a deep cut in her hairline that was bleeding profusely. He pulled out the stopper on the Dittany and let a drop fall into the cut on her forehead. It closed. He removed the two prisms embedded in her flesh and treated the gashes with Dittany and watched the skin close up immediately. Everywhere she was bleeding got a drop of Dittany. After a few minutes all the cuts were gone except the one on her throat, which stubbornly refused to close. He cast a cleaning charm and the blood disappeared. He could see now her breasts were bruised, no doubt from Greyback's grip on her in the woods. He cast Episkey and the bruises faded. He did the same for the heavy bruising around her lower ribs. He sighed and took one last look to make sure he hadn't missed anything. She looked serene, beautiful, as if nothing had happened. He pulled the sheet up to her neck and covered her with a blanket. Then he realized how much glass was in her hair. He plucked out a piece but there were dozens more.

Fleur came back in. "Have you finished?"

"Yeah, but I can't get the cut on her neck to close."

Fleur leaned over and pulled the sheet back from Hermione's neck. "That's cursed. It's not going away. It will heal in time. At least it's not too deep." She put the sheet back.

Ron untangled another piece of glass from Hermione's hair.

"That will take forever." Fleur said. Pulling out her wand, she cast a charm to clean Hermione's hair. The glass all slid to the floor in a little pile.

"That's a good one," Ron said.

"Everyone with long hair knows that one," Fleur said. She ran her fingers over Hermione's scalp making sure Ron hadn't missed any cuts. "Let her sleep now."

Ron went outside to check on Harry and found him digging a grave for Dobby. Ron picked up a spade and helped. Dean joined them.

xxx

Ron switched to Hermione's other foot, pressing his thumbs into her arch. She groaned. The sound went through him like a shiver.

When they'd finished burying Dobby and had spoken over his grave, Ron came inside, leaving Harry to express his grief alone at the graveside. Ron washed up and then went to check on Hermione. When she caught sight of him in the hallway, she called out to him, but his name came out as a hoarse croak.

She coughed as he came into the room. She held the linens to keep covered and tried to sit up.

"Hey, no," Ron said. "Lie back. You need to rest."

"I need to get up," she said, her voice wrecked from screaming so much. "Where are my clothes?"

Ron pointed to the bloody pile on the floor.

Her eyes widened.

"We had to cut them away because of the glass," he hastened to add. "I'm sure Fleur has something you can wear."

"Is everyone alright?" Hermione asked.

"Everyone but Dobby," Ron said. "We lost Dobby."

Hermione held a hand over her mouth. "No."

"Bellatrix threw her knife as they Disapparated. Caught him right in the heart."

Hermione shook her head. Tears started to fall.

"We buried him a little while ago," Ron said.

She looked at him, wiping the tears from her face. "How long have I been out?"

"A few hours."

"I need to get up."

"You should rest."

"I'm so stiff. I have to get up and move around. Could you get me some clothes, please?"

"Okay, let me go see what Fleur has." He left to go find Fleur and came back a few minutes later with a diaphanous blue silk dressing gown.

Hermione looked at him. "Are you serious?"

Ron sighed. "She's part Veela. I'm not sure she even knows what flannel is. Oh wait," he said. "I've got your bag." He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the opening of the small beaded bag. "Accio dressing gown." He handed her the flannel robe that came flying to the top of the bag.

"I need a nightgown too."

"Accio nightgown." He handed her a blue cotton V-neck gown.

"Thank you," she said. Ron turned around as she slipped the gown over her head.

"Could you help me up?" she said, struggling to stand at the side of the bed.

"Maybe you should—"

"Please," she said and held out her hand. He took it and helped her to her feet. He held the dressing gown for her while she shrugged it on.

"Okay," she gasped. "Okay. I'm up. I'm okay."

He put a supportive arm around her waist and together they walked to the parlor where Harry was talking to Bill.

Ron set her foot down. She was sound asleep. He pulled off his clothes and slid in bed beside her.

xxx

The next morning when Hermione came downstairs wearing Ron's old orange bathrobe over the Chudley Cannons t-shirt, Molly was making breakfast and Arthur was sitting at the table. There were nine places set and eight of them had a small bottle of hangover potion in the center of the plate. Arthur's was already empty. Hermione sat down and drank hers. She felt instantly better.

"Good morning, dear," Molly said. "Tea's ready."

Hermione poured herself a cup from the enormous teapot in the center of the table. Harry came into the kitchen then. He was barefoot, wearing his dress pants from yesterday and an undershirt. He sat down without saying anything and drank his potion.

"Good morning, Harry," Arthur said.

Hermione handed him a cup of tea.

Angelina poked her head around the corner. Her hair, like Hermione's was wild, and she seemed hesitant to come in.

"Come in, dear," Molly said. "Have a potion and some tea. Breakfast will be ready in a minute."

Angelina stepped into the kitchen wearing what must have been a pair of George's pajama bottoms and one of his undershirts. She drank her potion gratefully and Hermione handed her a cup of tea.

"Why are our children always the last to get up?" Molly asked Arthur.

He sighed. "I don't know."

The back door opened and Charlie came into the kitchen. He was still wearing his dress robes from the night before, but they were damp and he had grass and twigs in his hair.

"Where have you been?" his father asked.

"I walked Luna home last night," Charlie said before reaching for one of the potion bottles.

"You what?" Harry said.

"Nothing untoward Potter," Charlie said. "Although I did wake up under a Dirigible plum bush, not sure what happened there."

"You probably got handsy with her, you drunk git," Ron said from the kitchen door.

"Luna may look daft," Hermione commented, "but she's formidable with a wand."

"I didn't get handsy," Charlie groused. "I think I just passed out. Someone brought me a pillow and a blanket." He poured himself a cup of tea.

"That sounds like Luna," Harry said.

Ron sat down next to Hermione and drank his potion. She handed him a cup of tea.

George came into the kitchen then and sat next to Angelina and drank his potion.

"Better?" Angelina said, handing him a cup of tea.

"Much," George said. He looked around at his family. "So Angelina and I are together now."

"Have been for a while," Angelina said, nudging him with her elbow. "Don't say it like it just happened," she hissed.

"Harry asked me to marry him," Ginny said from the kitchen door. "I said yes, but we're waiting to make the announcement until after I graduate, so I'm not wearing the ring yet."

Arthur and Molly looked at each other and then at their children. "Well, that's just lovely dear."

"We're very happy for all of you," Arthur added.

"Except you, Charlie," his mother scolded. "You got much too drunk last night if you ended up asleep in the Lovegood's garden."

"Better than him winding up in Luna's garden," Ron muttered under his breath.

Harry snorted and tea came out of his nose. Hermione swatted Ron's arm. "That's terrible."

"Ronald!" his father said.

George howled with laughter.


	49. Old Magic

Sunday morning Hermione woke up early. She made some tea and sat down to read the paper. A picture of Ron and her dancing at their engagement party graced the front page above the fold. The headline read: **Harry Potter's Best Friends to Wed**. The article managed to be Harry-centric despite ostensibly being about Ron's and Hermione's engagement. She sighed and set it down. At least the picture was nice.

Ron walked into the kitchen. "You're up early," he said, pouring a cup of tea.

She handed him the paper without comment, while she looked at the _Quibbler_.

"Great picture," he said.

"Article's not so great," she replied.

Ron began reading. "Oh, for fuck's sake."

" _One wonders how Potter must feel to see the woman he once loved and who was so instrumental in his fight against Voldemort marrying his best friend,_ " he read out loud.

"I feel really good about it," Harry said from the door.

" _To have once lost her to the Bulgarian star Keeper, Viktor Krum, how much worse the sting of losing her for good to his best friend, Ronald Weasley, fellow Auror, must be._ "

"I know Rita wrote that even if her name isn't on it," Hermione growled. "It sounds just like the poison from that Quick Quotes Quill of hers. It's not even good writing. Why do they keep paying her to write articles for them?"

"Because her kind of trash sells papers," Ginny said from behind Harry.

"I hate her so much," Hermione said. "Why did we let them cover the party at all?"

"Because if we hadn't let them in, what they wrote would have been worse," Ron said.

Hermione closed her eyes. "I know."

"What does the _Quibbler_ say?" Ginny asked, picking up the other paper. Another picture of Ron and Hermione dancing graced the cover. The headline read: **Granger and Weasley to Wed**. The article was all about Ron and Hermione, how they met, some of their accomplishments, and how happy they were together. The only time Harry was mentioned was in a list of elites of the Wizarding world that had attended the event. "Now that's a keeper," Ginny said, setting the _Quibbler_ on the table.

"Yes," Hermione said. "I just wish the article below it wasn't a list of uses for Snorkack horn."

Ron kissed the top of her head. "I know, luv."

xxx

An hour later she was back at Muriel's front door.

"Miss Muriel is having breakfast," Tilly informed Hermione. "She asks you please to join her in the conservatory."

Hermione followed the small elf down the hall to a part of the house she'd never seen before. Tilly opened the doors to a large room with a glass ceiling and large windows supported by white marble columns. Muriel was sitting at a small table at one end dipping a toast point into a soft-boiled egg resting in an eggcup.

"Breakfast?" she asked Hermione.

"Perhaps some coffee," Hermione said.

Tilly snapped her fingers and a cup appeared. She poured coffee for Hermione from the carafe on the table.

"Thank you, Tilly," Hermione said.

"Yes Miss," Tilly said and disappeared.

Muriel said nothing so Hermione sipped her coffee and waited. Muriel eyed her. Hermione kept silent.

Muriel continued eating. When she was out of egg and the toast was all gone, she took a sip of coffee, and looked at Hermione. "Tilly and Purdy seem to have imbued you with mythical qualities."

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"They think you can save elves who are suffering."

Hermione set down her coffee cup. "What elf?"

"His name is Bobo and he belongs to the Travers family."

"I thought Travers was in Azkaban."

"He is, but the rest of his family is not. His sister inherited the elf when he went back to prison, but apparently she's not treating him very well."

"I see."

"You have the Minister's ear on this matter, do you not?"

Hermione cleared her throat. "We've discussed house elves before, yes."

"Then perhaps you can speak to him on Bobo's behalf."

"Do you have any specifics? I can't just tell Shacklbolt he's being mistreated. I need more than that."

"He's been asked to move certain dangerous, dark objects. He's also been ordered to stay in his cupboard, sometimes for days at a time."

"I see," Hermione said. "I'll speak to the Minister."

"Thank you," Muriel said.

Hermione reached into her bag and took out two books. "I've brought these back as well. Do you mind if I check to see if you have another title I'm seeking?"

Muriel picked up the two books written in ancient runes. "Feel free."

"Thank you. I'll send an owl to the Minister as soon as I get home."

xxx

An hour later, Hermione was back in Kent composing a letter to the Minister of Magic while Harry, Ron, and Ginny listened to a Quidditch match on the wireless. Once Xerxes was on his way to Shacklebolt, she joined the others in the parlor. When she walked in Ron, Harry, and Ginny all leapt up cheering.

"Something good?" Hermione asked.

Ron picked her up and swung her around. "The Canons just won the match!"

"Excellent," she said smiling to see him so happy.

"Yes, it is! I say we celebrate. Let's go to the Leaky Cauldron, first round on me."

"I'm all for that," Ginny said.

xxx

A few minutes later they were all at The Leaky Cauldron with a slew of other Chudley Cannons fans who'd had much the same idea. They managed to find a table in the back where they could stuff Harry and Ginny in the corner where they were less likely to be recognized. Ron ordered a round and then headed back to the table. Ron, Harry, and Ginny then began recounting the match to Hermione, who listened with as much interest as she could muster, which wasn't much. She was more concerned about whether or not Shacklebolt would consent to intervening on Bobo's behalf and her upcoming Herbology N.E.W.T. At a reasonable break in conversation, she got up to go to the loo.

There was a line, so she got in the cue and waited. The pub was considerably more crowded than it was when they'd gotten there. As she came out of the toilet past the line, a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Granger," Draco's voice said, as he pulled her toward him into the hallway leading to the stairs.

She pulled her arm away. "Get your hands off me!"

He held up his palms in surrender. "I need to talk to you."

"I don't care what you need. Don't you ever touch me!" She backed away from him. "I don't know where you got the misguided notion that we're friends now, but we are not."

He bristled. "You helped me with Gimshine. You sat with me at St. Mungo's."

Her mouth dropped open. "I wasn't sitting with you, you idiot. I was guarding you. We had no idea what your role was in that mix up."

His cheeks reddened.

She pointed her wand at his face. "You stood by and watched me get tortured and you said nothing, did nothing. I helped you with Gimshine because the more data he has the better it is for me."

"All right, all right," he hissed. "I get it. We're not friends, but I can be an ally.

"Why would you even want—?"

"Because there's nothing else. I can't go back to what I was before and no one wants me to move forward either. Do you want to hear what I have to say or not?"

She crossed her arms, "Go ahead then."

"I understand you're dealing with house elves."

"What?" Hermione said, taken aback.

"You're not?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then you are?" Draco said, raising his eyebrows.

"I...sort of. What's the problem?"

"It's the Lestrange elf," he said.

"I don't understand. Bellatrix is dead and Rudolphus is back in Azkaban."

"Right, but their elf is still in their home."

"Why?" Hermione asked. "There aren't any heirs, are there?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Draco said. "And yet he's still bound to the house."

"I'm not sure what that means," Hermione said.

"I don't know either, but I was told to take it up with you. "

"Told by whom?"

He smiled nastily. "I'm not at liberty to say. I will tell you that my parents have expressed interest in relocating the elf to the manor, should need be."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "There it is. I knew you had an angle somewhere."

"Whatever," Draco said. "I've done my part."

"Fine. Thanks for letting me know." She turned to leave.

"And Granger…"

She turned back around.

"I didn't enjoy it. It was almost as horrible to watch, as it was to experience. I will always hold Molly Weasley in the highest regard for killing my aunt. She was a monster."

"Well, we can certainly agree on that." She turned and hurried back to the table where Ron, Harry, and Ginny were waiting.

"I just had a really weird conversation," Hermione said as she sat down.

"How's that?" Ron asked.

She told them what Draco had said.

"Why are you suddenly the elf queen?" Ginny asked.

"I have no idea," Hermione said. "But I need to send another letter to Shacklebolt. I should go."

"Yeah," Ron said standing. "Come on, I'll go with you. You two coming?"

"In a minute," Harry said. "I'm just going to hit the head first."

Ginny finished her beer while Harry went to the loo. Dean approached the table. "You mind?" he said, indicating the seat opposite her.

"Go ahead. You can have the table. We're leaving in a minute."

"Great. Thanks," Dean said, sitting down.

She smiled awkwardly at him.

He cleared his throat. "Listen, I wanted to congratulate you on making the Harpies. That's pretty impressive."

"Thanks," she said.

"Great poster too."

Ginny blushed. "Yeah, a bit much I think."

"No," Dean said. "It captures you perfectly."

"Well, I should probably—"

"Right," Dean said. "Yeah, you have a good night."

"You too," Ginny said, getting to her feet just as Harry arrived back at the table. "Ready?" she said.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "Goodnight Dean."

As they walked away from the table, Harry said, "What did he want?"

"Just to congratulate me on making the Harpies."

xxx

Back at Kent, Hermione composed yet another letter about a house elf to Shacklebolt. When she heard Harry and Ginny Apparate into the parlor, she sent Xerxes on his way and then went out to meet them.

"Harry would you mind calling Kreacher?" she asked.

He raised his eyebrows. "Craving something, Hermione?"

"Of course not," she groused. "I'd just like to speak with him."

"All right," Harry said. "Kreacher!"

The old elf appeared. "Harry Potter called."

"Yes," Harry said. "Hermione would like to speak to you."

The elf looked up at Hermione.

"Please," Hermione said, indicating the sofa. "Have a seat."

Kreacher looked to Harry.

"Go ahead," Harry said.

Kreacher made a slight groan, but hopped up on the sofa with his feet sticking off the end of the cushion.

"I was wondering if you knew Bobo, the Travers house elf or if you knew the Lestrange's house elf, I'm sorry I don't know the name."

"Yes. Kreacher knows them. Kreacher knows all the house elves."

"Of course," Hermione said. "I should have probably talked to you before contacting the Minister."

Kreacher glanced from Hermione to Harry.

"Do you know if either of those elves are being abused in anyway?" Hermione continued.

Kreacher looked at Harry.

"Are they being treated badly or forced to do bad things?" Harry asked.

Kreacher groaned again.

"Tell us Kreacher," Harry said. "There's no need for them to suffer."

Kreacher screwed up his lips.

"Are you not supposed to tell?" Ron asked. "Is there some kind of binding spell that prevents you from talking about other elves?"

Kreacher nodded.

"Barbaric," Hermione said. She thought for moment. "But elves can talk to each other, right?"

Kreacher nodded again.

"Perfect," Hermione said.

Xerxes tapped on the window. Ginny went to let him in. She came back into the parlor with a letter in her hand and gave it to Hermione.

Hermione opened it and stood. "Shacklebolt is coming here."

"That's my cue to head back to school," Ginny said. She gave Harry a quick kiss before stepping into the fireplace.

"When's he getting here?" Ron asked.

"Twenty minutes. Wands out, let's get this place cleaned up," Hermione said.

They ran around frantically for ten minutes waving wands and sending all manner of things to their proper places. After a frantic but fairly thorough cleaning, Ron went to make tea and Harry Apparated to Grimmauld Place. Hermione popped upstairs to make herself more presentable. As she came back into the parlor, the fireplace glowed green and Shacklebolt stepped out of the flames.

"Good evening, Minister," Hermione said.

"Good evening, Miss Granger," Shacklebolt said, extending his hand. Hermione shook it. Ron came into the room. "Weasley," Shacklebolt said, shaking Ron's hand. "Good to see you up and about. You look loads better than the last time I saw you."

"Thank you, sir."

"Have a seat," Hermione said. "Can I offer you some tea?"

"Tea would be fantastic," Shacklebolt said taking a seat on one of the sofas.

Ron flicked his wand and a tray with a tea service and a plate of biscuits appeared on the coffee table. "Shall I leave you two then?" he said.

"Actually no," Shacklebolt said. "You're an Auror and you two are to be married, so you might as well stay. I'm really sorry I wasn't able to attend your engagement party, but I had a rather pressing situation that needed managing."

"We understand, sir," Ron said, sitting on the sofa across from Shacklebolt.

Hermione sat next to Ron. "So, what can we do for you Minister?"

"I understand you're finishing up your N.E.W.T. levels, however, I was wondering if you might consider putting your testing on hold for a bit to handle a situation as an adjunct to the Office of House Elf Relocation."

"I'm not sure I understand?"

"As I told you at St. Mungo's, I've reworked the entire Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. As it turns out, I was able to leave the Spirit Division almost entirely intact, but The Beings Division and the Creatures Division were gutted. There were several deaths in both divisions and several others were arrested. I'm short on personnel and long on problems. Now you and I both know the House Elf situation is abominable, but they seem to trust you and they respect Harry, so I was wondering if perhaps you would take Ron and Harry and go see about the two elves you wrote to me about."

"Me?" Hermione said.

"Yes, I understand you've been reading up on House Elf law at Hogwarts."

"Who—"

"It's my job to know things Miss Granger, are you willing to do this as an adjunct or not?"

"Well...I…um…"

"Hang on," Ron said. "First off, what does 'as an adjunct' mean? And second what does 'deal with it' mean?"

"As an adjunct she will be issued valid, but temporary credentials. And deal with it means you three go assess the situation and if the elf needs relocating you have the authority to relocate it."

Hermione's mouth dropped open.

Shacklebolt sighed. "Look, you must have noticed that the Ministry is hanging on by the skin of its teeth right now. We're grossly understaffed. The Death Eaters gutted the place. Fifteen percent of the workforce is either dead or missing. A good ten percent have been arrested for collusion. And yet there are whole departments that were barely touched. For instance, the Department of Magical Transportation only lost one employee. The Department for Magical Games and Sports, completely intact, but Magical Law Enforcement took the brunt of the losses and we're scrambling to try and fill positions and right now that means temporary adjuncts when we need them and we need you, Miss Granger. I'm asking for your service."

"Of course," Hermione said. "I'll do what I can."

"Fantastic," Shacklebolt said, reaching for a cup of tea and a biscuit. "I'm starved. I've been putting out fires all day. This is the first time I've sat down in hours."

Ron poured Hermione and himself a cup of tea and listened while Shacklebolt explained how the next few days would proceed.

When the Minister finally left, Hermione stood and stretched her back. "I need to go see Muriel."

"At this hour? Why?"

"I need to talk to Purdy, she's a free elf, and therefore possibly not constrained against talking about other elves."

"Are you sure you should drag her into this?" Ron said.

"I'm not going to drag her anywhere, Ron, but if we're to possibly relocate Bobo, then I need to know as much information about his situation up front as I can."

Ron nodded. "That's fair. What about the other elf?"

"I'll ask her about that too. That's a much weirder situation. Bobo first and then I'll deal with the Lestrange elf." She leaned down and kissed him. "I won't be long."

xxx

Tilly opened the door before Hermione knocked and showed her into the parlor where Muriel sat reading a book.

"I'm sorry to come so late," Hermione started.

Muriel held up a hand to stop her apologizing. "What's happened?"

Hermione explained about the two elves. "But Purdy is a free elf," she continued, "and I'm hoping she'll be able to shed some light on Bobo's situation before we go over there."

Muriel eyed her. "So, the Minister is putting you in charge of House Elf Relocation?"

"No. I'm just a temporary adjunct addressing these two specific problems."

Muriel arched an eyebrow at her. "I think you know better."

"I know that this is the task at hand," Hermione said.

"Fine," Muriel said. "Purdy!"

The little elf appeared. "Yes Miss?"

"The Granger has some questions for you," Muriel said, a twinkle in her eye.

Hermione ignored the nickname and explained the entire situation to Purdy.

The little elf nodded when Hermione finished. "I am a free elf."

"Yes, you are," Hermione said.

"And the babies will be free elves?"

Hermione looked at Muriel. "If I have anything to do with it."

"You can free Bobo?" Purdy asked.

"I can relocate him. I'm not sure about freeing him. The laws around House Elves are complicated and arcane."

"The oldest laws are not," Muriel said. "The old laws are quite clear."

Hermione looked at her. "The oldest laws? Do you have copies of those laws?"

"Indeed. Mine is a very old library."

"Can I see them? They might make the task ahead much easier."

Muriel rose to her feet. "Wait here."

Hermione was surprised. Muriel generally asked Tilly to fetch anything that she needed.

A few minutes later the old witch returned with an old parchment scroll. Hermione looked up at her surprised. Muriel set the scroll on the table and used her wand to unroll it.

The scroll was written in ancient runes.

"This is a translation of the Brownie Stone," Muriel said.

"The Brownie Stone?" Hermione said.

Muriel sat down opposite her. "House Elves are Brownies and they used to voluntarily inhabit most houses of both Muggles and Magical people. To keep a brownie happy all a homeowner need do was provide the creature with gifts of food and beer, a place by the fire, and an unused part of the house where they could sleep. In return, the brownies worked around the house, repairing that which was broken, finishing what was left undone at the end of the night. It was a symbiotic relationship. If the brownie felt unappreciated or if the gifts were made as payment, the brownie would leave."

"How did we go from that to where we are now?"

"Wands," Muriel said.

"Wands?"

"Before wands, the magic of humans was more evenly balanced against that of goblins, elves, trolls, and giants. Each group had their own strengths and weaknesses, but once humans invented wands that began to change. As we gained power over the other magical races, old agreements became enslavements." Muriel pointed to the scroll. "That contains a translation of the pre-wand agreement between elves and humans."

Hermione's eyes widened. "And the stone?"

"Lost to history. Possibly it still sits somewhere. Possibly it was destroyed. No one knows."

Hermione looked at the parchment. The text wasn't long and the runes were basic. "May I copy this?"

"Of course," Muriel said. "That's why I brought it out."

Hermione pulled a piece of parchment, along with a quill and ink out of her bag and cast a spell to have them copy the scroll.

xxx

It was past midnight when Hermione returned home. She pulled off her clothes and slid into bed next to Ron as quietly as she could, but he stirred and rolled toward her.

"Hey," he said. "What took so long?"

"Muriel had some very interesting things to say about house elves and even more important she had a very old scroll with even older magic on it."

"Really?" Ron said. "So, what does that mean?"

"It means," Hermione said, smiling as she pushed him over on to his back. "We're going to rescue some elves."

"Well, alright then," he said, reaching for her.


	50. The Rescue

The next morning at five o'clock, the Aurors set out for Travers Manor in Devon. Hermione sat behind Ron on his Cleansweep, her arms around his waist and her face pressed against his back. Two hours later, they were hovering above a stately home in the midst of extensive grounds.

"Alright," Savage said, "Potter, you and Weasley take Granger to the door. Loonat, you're out back, Brown you're on the east side, Proudfoot's on the west. I'll stay up here and give a shout out if I see anything. Hopefully, this is all just extra precaution, but with dark objects being moved in and out, who knows what we'll find. Weasley, Potter, first sign of trouble get Granger out of there. We'll deal with the elf after the raid if need be."

Ron and Harry both nodded. "Understood sir." They landed their brooms and began walking up the long walkway to the front door.

Hermione was grateful for the walk. She was stiff from the flight and the walk helped loosen her muscles as well as burn off some of the nervous energy she felt. In her cloak pocket were her temporary credentials, the Travers House Elf license and a binding magical revoking stamp. She blew out a nervous breath and squared her shoulders before knocking on the door.

A peephole slid open on the door and a rheumy eyeball appeared. "What do you want?"

"We're with the Ministry of Magic," Hermione started to say, but the peephole slammed shut.

They could hear the popping of Apparition behind the door.

"They're scarpering," Harry said.

"Stand back," Ron said, and blew open the door with his wand. He and Harry stormed into the house. Hermione drew her wand and followed, but no one remained inside.

"I've got one poor sod who ran out back here," Loonat said.

"Bring him inside," Savage said. "Let's do a thorough search." While Harry and the other Aurors went room to room, Ron and Hermione went to the kitchen in search of Bobo. When the elf didn't appear, Hermione held her wand to her throat and cast Sonorus. Her voice boomed through the house, "Bobo appear please." Nothing.

She looked at Ron.

"What's that?" Ron said. There was a slight scratching sound coming from the corner. They walked toward the sound finding a locked broom closet.

"Alohomora," Ron said. The door unlocked and he opened it, his wand still drawn. There on the floor of the closet was an emaciated elf in a tattered and stained tea towel, lying in a filthy nest. His eyes were barely open. Ron knelt down. "Are you Bobo?" he asked.

The elf nodded weakly.

Hermione reached into her bag for a bottle of morning dew. She knelt next to Ron. "I'm Hermione Granger."

The elf's eyes widened slightly.

"And this is Ron Weasley." She held out the bottle to him and offered her hand to help him sit up. As he sat drinking the dew his eyes darted between Ron and Hermione.

"There you go, mate," Ron said.

"I'm revoking the Travers House Elf license," Hermione said. "We'll relocate you to Muriel Prewett's house until such time as you are healthy enough to decide where you wish to go next."

Bobo nodded. "Purdy said The Granger would come for me. I didn't believe. But here you are."

He set aside the empty bottle.

Hermione pulled the Travers House Elf license from her pocket and spread it out on the floor. She took out the stamp and slammed it across the bottom of the license. REVOKED appeared in big red letters. She picked up the license and stood.

"Are you well enough to travel?" she asked Bobo. "I can take you side-along to Muriel's if you'd like or if that's too much, we can fly you there."

"I can take myself Miss," Bobo said, getting to his feet.

"Perhaps you should eat this first," she said, handing him a block of sticky honeycomb wrapped in wax paper.

"Miss is so kind," Bobo said.

"You deserve kindness," Hermione said gently. "It looks as though you've been through a horrible ordeal."

"Yes Miss," Bobo said, finishing the honeycomb. "Can I go to Miss Muriel's now."

"Of course," Hermione said. "I'll be along later."

"Yes Miss," he said and disappeared.

Savage came into the kitchen. "Is the elf out?"

"Yes," Ron said.

"I assume the Travers lost their license."

"Definitely," Hermione said.

"Good. Weasley, you and Potter take Granger to the Lestrange house. It's uninhabited except for the elf, so you shouldn't have too many problems. The rest of us will clean up here. There are loads of dangerous objects in the house."

"Yes, sir," Ron said.

"Good," Savage said and left the room.

"We should get going," Ron said. He touched a finger to his right ear. "Harry can you meet us out front."

"On my way," Harry said.

Hermione picked up a butcher knife from the kitchen counter. As they closed the front door behind them, she took the revoked license and plunged the knife into it, pinning it to the door. She added a sealing charm so it wouldn't fly away and only a Travers family member could remove it.

Ron raised his eyebrows at her.

She cleared her throat. "I'm in a mood."

"Alrighty then," Ron said.

"You two ready?" Harry called from where they'd left the brooms.

"Yeah," Ron called back and they jogged over to meet Harry.

xxx

A little over an hour later they were in Wiltshire, not far from Malfoy Manor, standing in front of an unassuming cottage at the end of a short lane on the outskirts of tiny hamlet called Sutton St. John.

"Are you sure this is it?" Hermione said.

Ron looked again at the scrap of parchment with the address. "Yeah."

"But it's so…so…"

"Small?" Harry said. "Normal looking?"

"It's probably only normal looking on the outside. Although, it is weird that Bellatrix would live on the outskirts of a Muggle village, don't you think?" Ron said.

"I think that was part of her defense at her trial after the First Wizarding War," Hermione said. She shifted her voice to imitate Bellatrix's nasal hautiness. "But I can't hate Muggles, my neighbors are Muggles." She shook her head, and in her own voice said, "Monster."

"We should probably go in," Harry said.

"Right," Hermione said, not moving.

"You don't have to," Ron said to her. "We could bring the elf out here."

"No, we'd have to set up obfuscation wards to do that," Hermione said. "I'm fine. Let's go."

They walked up to the door.

"Ron, you should knock," Harry said.

"Why?"

"You're pureblood," Hermione answered. "It's probably cursed to shock anyone who isn't or something equally horrible."

"Oh," Ron said. "Right."

He lifted the doorknocker and rapped three times.

To their surprise the door opened.

A small elf in a spotless tea towel stood behind it.

"Are you Tetcher?" Hermione asked him.

"Yes Miss."

"I'm Hermione Granger with the Division of House Elf Relocation."

The elf's eyes widened. "Yes Miss?"

"This is Ron Weasley and this is Harry Potter."

The elf's eyes grew even wider at the mention of Harry's name. "Yes," he said slowly.

"I understand you remain bound to the house despite the fact that Bellatrix is dead and Rudolphus is never getting out of Azkaban."

"Yes Miss."

"I don't understand. I thought—"

"Who is it, Tetcher?" A familiar voice called from the parlor.

Hermione's blood ran cold.

"No one Mistress," Tetcher called back.

"Bring them in here. I want to see."

Hermione's wand was in her hand and she was backing up. "That's impossible," she whispered.

"Hermione," Ron said. "It's probably just a painting. It's just a painting, right?" He asked the elf.

Tetcher nodded.

Hermione was trembling.

"Why don't we go outside and get some air," Ron said gently.

"No," Hermione said. "I'm fine." She blew out a nervous breath. "So," she said to Tetcher. "Why are you still bound to the house?"

The elf shrugged.

Hermione took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. "Is it that you don't know or that you can't tell me?"

The elf stood silent. "What's happening?" Bellatrix's voice called. "Tetcher come here."

Hermione clenched her teeth. "Fine. I'm revoking their license to own you." She pulled out the license, held it against the wall and stamped it REVOKED. Then she walked into the parlor.

"You!" The painting of Bellatrix screamed. "Filthy Mudblood Whore! Get out of my house!"

Ron followed Hermione. "What are you doing?"

"Blood traitor!" The painting screamed at him.

Harry brought up the rear and the painting stopped screaming for a moment, dumbfounded.

"You're dead!" She finally screamed.

"Less dead than I once was," Harry quipped.

Hermione found a desk in the corner that had what she was looking for. She picked up a letter opener and brought it over to where the painting hung on the mantle. She put the revoked license over Bellatrix's face.

"Don't touch me you filthy mudblood. I should have given you to Greyback from the start!" the painting screamed.

Hermione plunged the letter opener through the license and into the paintings mouth, silencing it. Ron and Harry glanced at each other, but didn't say anything.

"Alright Tetcher," Hermione said, turning around. "Let's go."

"Go where, Miss?" Tetcher asked.

"For a start, I'd ask you to go Muriel Prewett's house. From there we'll make further decisions about your placement."

"Right, Miss," the elf said and disappeared.

"Let's get out of here," Harry said.

When they were all back on the front walk, Hermione said, "I'm going to Muriel's. I'll be back later tonight."

Ron nodded and hugged her. "We're going back to the Travers place to help with clean up. I'll see you later."

"Be careful," she told them both and Disapparated.

xxx

When Ron and Harry arrived back home that night, they found Hermione sitting on the sofa with a stack of parchment in her lap and a glass of wine in her hand.

"Oi," Ron said. "You started without us."

Hermione sighed. "It's been a day. This is actually my second glass."

"What's all that?" Harry asked, indicating the stack of parchment.

"Requests for house elves for the last fifty years."

Ron looked at the pile, "That's it? In fifty years you'd think there be more."

She smiled and took a sip of wine. "Well, since only pureblood families qualified, there really weren't that many people who could even apply."

"Oh," Ron said.

She shuffled the papers. "Did you know your parents applied?"

"Really?" Ron said. "When?"

She looked at the date. "Based on this I'd say right around the time Charlie was born."

"Makes sense."

"Yes. I've been looking at these all day. Right now there are seven elves available, but honestly, I'm disinclined to place any of them into situations where they will be bound for their entire lives to a family. I'm thinking of leaving them unbound and insisting that whoever they live with follow the old Brownie laws."

Ron glanced at Harry. "Can you do that?"

Hermione sighed. "I don't know." She took another sip of wine. "I spent all day talking to the elves and Muriel. The babies are almost grown now."

"Wow," Ron said.

"That was fast," Harry added.

"Yes, although typical according to Tilly and Purdy. Anyway, Purdy insists on remaining free although she would like to work somewhere. The babies really don't understand yet. Bobo is still recovering and isn't sure what to think. Tetcher thinks all of this horrible and we shouldn't stir up trouble. Oddly enough, I don't think the Lestrange's abused him."

"Bellatrix Lestrange was kind to house elves?" Harry said.

Hermione shrugged. "They say Hitler liked dogs and children."

"Who?" Ron said.

"Nevermind," Harry said.

"Which leaves me with this pile of requests. There's one from Andromeda Tonks too, which I'm inclined to grant given that a house elf would make raising Teddy a lot easier."

"True," Harry said. "I need to get over to see him."

Hermione took another sip of wine. "Maybe you can bring her good news. The thing is, no one seems to ever give up an elf, so when requests would come in, they just sat there, because there weren't any elves available. Families of humans seemed to inherit families of elves. Although, elves normally live a lot longer than humans, so one elf normally served several generations. No one ever seemed to enforce the penalties for house elf abuse. I couldn't find a single incidence of a family having their license revoked. Even though the stamp was in the office and the box it was in was yellowed and falling apart, you can look at the stamp and see it's never been used.

"Until now," Ron said.

Hermione set her jaw. "Right."

"So, what happens now?" Harry asked.

"Well, I've already asked for a meeting with Shacklebolt, but ultimately I'll likely have to plead my case before the Wizengamot."

Ron let out a low whistle.

"I know," Hermione said. She rubbed her eyes and then drank more wine. "I'm going to the Ministry library tomorrow to read everything I can find on house elf cases that have gone before the Wizengamot."

"Isn't that going to be a ton of work?" Harry said.

"Actually, I'm suspicious it won't be. I think this house elf thing was just allowed to fester with very little input from the law, or at least I'm hoping that's the case. The less case law there is, the more likely I'll be able to push for acceptance of the original agreement."

"But what will that mean?" Ron said.

"If all goes well, emancipation," Hermione said.

"What?" Ron asked, not knowing the term.

"It means they'll all be free," Harry said. "Like Dobby." He smiled.

"Right. I just have to convince Shacklebolt and then the entire Wizengamot that it's the right move."

"Right," Harry said.

"Right," Ron said.

They all sat in stunned silence.

xxx

The next morning, Hermione left early to go to the Ministry library before meeting with Shacklebolt.

Harry and Ron returned to the Lestrange house with the other aurors to go through the house looking for anything untoward before the Ministry listed it for sale to other magical couples looking for a home.

When Ron and Harry arrived home that evening, they found Ginny reading on the sofa with Crookshanks in her lap. They could hear Hermione talking in the study.

Harry flopped down next to Ginny on the sofa. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I'm so glad you're here," he said.

"Me too," she said, but I doubt I'll be getting much potions work done in the morning.

"Why?" Ron asked. "Who's she talking to in there?"

"Her wand, or maybe a quill, either way she's writing something, a speech maybe. She's been at it since before I got here."

Ron frowned. "Alright," he said. "I'm going in."

"Good luck," Harry said.

Ron nodded. "Right." He pushed open one of the pocket doors and stepped into the study, closing the door behind him. "Hullo," he said.

Hermione looked up and her quill stopped scratching at the parchment it had been writing on. "Hullo," she said. "What time is it?"

"Half seven," Ron said.

Hermione sighed and dropped down on to one of the ottomans. "Good grief, I've been at this for over five hours."

Ron looked around at all the parchment on the floor. "At what exactly?"

"I showed Shacklebolt my research and Muriel's scroll translation and he agreed that it was grounds for house elf emancipation."

"That's fantastic," Ron said.

"Yes, except, it has to go through the Wizengamot and I could tell he didn't think I could get it by them."

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"Why not?" Hermione said, slightly hysterical. "Why not?" She laughed. "I don't know, maybe because I'm a nineteen-year-old Mudblood, with no money, no status, and no standing in the community. The only things the members of the Wizengamot are likely to know about me are that I used to date Harry Potter before I dumped him for Viktor Krum and now I'm marrying you. And why do they think these things? Because they read about it in the newspaper. If I'm lucky there might be one or two members like McGonagall who know I'm supposed to be quite bright and talented for my age. But, of course, the kicker there is 'for my age,' I'm still practically an infant in magical terms. Luna, Ginny and I together couldn't stop Bellatrix."

"You held her off," Ron said. "She would have killed lesser witches."

"Your mother dispatched her quite handily and while your mother is a strong witch, she's not exactly noted for her power."

"You'd be surprised what my mother is noted for," Ron said defensively.

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm sorry. I love your mother. You know I do, and she is quite powerful, but one wouldn't normally equate her power to Bellatrix's."

"Yeah," Ron said. "I know, but that bitch almost killed her only daughter. My Mum could have killed Dumbledore if he'd threatened Ginny. But I also know that you were the best in our year, possibly the best in school and one day you'll probably be sitting on the Wizengamot."

Hermione looked up at him. "But not today. Today, I'm practically still a Muggle and that's how they're going to see me when I walk in and try and convince them to change an institution that's been in place for centuries."

"But it should be changed," Ron said.

"No argument here," Hermione said. "But I don't have the gravitas I need for something like this. I should be at least thirty years older, with a lot more life experience, before I go before the Wizengamot."

"Bollocks," Ron said. "Point to a single witch or wizard on that council that's experienced half of what you have in your life."

She sighed. "I know that. You know that. But they don't know that. That's what I'm saying. When I walk in there, I'll just seem like a child to them. Most of them are over a hundred."

Ron frowned, "So what do you think it would take to give you gravitas."

"Something I can't get."

"Like what?" Ron insisted.

"Testimony from elf owners. I need purebloods willing to say an institution that has entirely favored them needs to be changed. And before you suggest any of our classmates, don't. They also lack gravitas. I need old, established purebloods, preferably with lots of money and influence."

"Mum and Dad will—"

"Somehow, I don't think my future in-laws will sway many opinions."

"Believe it or not, I know more purebloods than just my parents."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said. "It's getting them to testify that's the issue."

"What's the timeline?"

"What?" Hermione said.

"The timeline, when do you appear?"

"A week from today. The Full Wizengamot is in session over the McLaggen case and they're hearing other issues while they're all there."

"Perfect," Ron said.

"How is that perfect? It's not enough time to prepare and gather support."

"I tell you what," Ron said. "Why don't you prepare your arguments and I'll get your gravitas."

"What?" Hermione said. "How are you—?"

"You let your pureblood fiancé worry about that." He pulled her to her feet and put his hands on her shoulders. "But right now, I'm going to fuck you, but not in here, because that upsets Harry."

"Ron!"

"Come on," he said, taking her hand and leading her to the door. "Take your shagging like a good girl. You're entirely too wound up to think straight. A little time with me and some dinner will set you right. You'll see."

Her mouth dropped open but she didn't say anything. Instead she followed him. When Ron opened the study doors, Harry said, "When do you two want dinner?"

"How about in an hour?" Ron said without stopping on his way to the stairs.

"Okay," Harry said, raising his eyebrows at Ginny.

She chuckled.


	51. Wizengamot

The next week flew by in a blur of research and speech writing for Hermione. She practiced the presentation of her case over and over again. For his part, Ron left early in the morning and returned late at night, which would have normally made Hermione curious as to his goings on, but she was so absorbed in her own work, she decided to take him at his word and let him go about gathering support before and after work. She sent owls to everyone she knew who did field work in an attempt to locate the original Brownie stone, but was unsuccessful in finding it. She went through the Hogwart's library, Muriel's library, and the Ministry's library culling every reference to the Brownie stone that she could find. There were several ancient references, but no hints as to its location. She asked Kreacher as well as all the elves living at Muriel's house if any of them knew where it was, but none of them did. She was very nervous that without direct evidence of the stone, the Wizengamot would simply declare it mythical and therefore not legally binding.

By the time Sunday evening rolled around, Hermione was a ball of anxiety, and very cross with everyone around her. Ginny stayed at Hogwarts and Harry decided there were things he needed to do a Grimmauld Place. Ron watched her pace back and forth across the parlor several times muttering to herself before he'd had enough.

He stood in her path and she almost ran into him.

"What?" she said looking up at him.

"Here's what's going to happen," he said gently. "I'm going to draw you a bath. Then I'm going to give you a light dose of dreamless sleep draught and put you to bed. I could shag you silly before the dose or not, up to you, but you've got to sleep well tonight and you haven't been these last few days.

"It's the stakes," Hermione said, looking up at him with haunted eyes.

"I know," Ron said. "But you've done all you can. I've done all I can. The only thing left to do is to let it unfold and respond accordingly."

"About what you've done—," Hermione started.

He shook his head. "They'll come. You can't control what they say. You can't even really control what you say."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean they can ask you anything and you're meant to answer honestly. They can even vote to use Veritaserum if they find you untruthful."

She scowled at him. "Why would they find me untruthful?"

"They won't. They never do that unless it's a criminal trial. My point isn't that you might lie. My point is that they can ask you anything."

"Like what?"

"They might ask about your upbringing. They might ask about Harry. They probably will ask about him."

"What does Harry have to do with elves?"

"Nothing except that one saved his life and he inherited another, but they might get more personal is all I'm saying. Actually, it's not really me saying, it's Dad. He pulled me aside at the Ministry and told me all this and wanted to be sure I passed it along."

"I'm just learning this now?" Hermione said, exasperated.

"I know, but really, if you'd known it any sooner would you have cancelled?"

She let out a frustrated sigh. "Of course not."

"Alright then, it's already half nine, let's get you in the bath." He took her hand and she let him lead her upstairs.

xxx

Hermione woke at five o'clock when the dreamless sleep draught wore off. Rather than wake Ron so much earlier than he needed to be up, she slipped downstairs and began gathering her notes into a leather portfolio that Ron had purchased for her. There was a roaring lion embossed on the cover. When everything was collected, she went into the kitchen and made coffee. She drank a cup while she waited for the owls to arrive with the papers.

Ron came downstairs at six o'clock dressed in his work robes and ready for the day. He started making breakfast. Hermione went upstairs to shower and get dressed. When she came downstairs an hour later she was wearing traditional wizard robes in deep emerald green. She'd straightened her hair and had swept it into a sleek bun at the back of her neck.

Ron smiled. "You look like a young McGonagall."

"Good," Hermione said. "That's kind of what I was going for. I thought it might make me look more mature and less like a Mudblood."

"Don't say that," Ron said.

"Why not? It's what half the Wizengamot will be thinking."

"Surely not half," Ron said. He winked at her. "Maybe a quarter. Thirty percent at the most."

Hermione poured herself another cup of coffee.

"Do you want something to eat?"

She shook her head.

"Not even a little toast with butter and honey?"

"Just a bite to settle my stomach."

"There you go," Ron said, handing her a piece of toast.

She dutifully took a bite before setting the bread down on his plate. She shook her head. "What if I screw this up?"

"Then nothing changes," Ron said. "But ultimately, it isn't up to you. You've got a good case. Everyone thinks so. You just have to trust in the Wizengamot listening to their better natures instead of to their worst impulses."

She nodded.

"You know you don't have to be there as early as I do."

"I know, but I want to see McLaggen go down."

Ron nodded. "Fair enough. We should get going then."

xxx

When Kingsley Shacklebolt was officially elected Minister of Magic, one of the first changes he made was to reopen trials before the Wizengamot to the public. There was quite a crowd gathered for McLaggen's trial. While Ron went to join the Aurors who were testifying, Hermione joined the crowd waiting to be seated in the public gallery. She was happy she'd arrived early with Ron or she wouldn't have gotten a seat.

Having grown up with Muggle law, Hermione expected the trial to take a lot longer than it did. It was over in an hour, which if the whispers in the public area were to be believed was a long trial. McLaggen sat in a chair in the center of the room facing the Wizengamot. The charges against him were read, which took almost twenty minutes. She knew that Ron had said his flat was full of horrible pictures, but to have his deeds read out made it all the worse. After the charges were read, Ron stood to give witness. He described what happened at the club and then what happened at McLaggen's flat. Hermione found herself blinking back tears at Ron's testimony. He didn't seem triumphant or righteous even as he described fighting McLaggen. He just seemed sad and tired. Some of the pictures from the flat were distributed to the council members.

Both Harry and Mr. Weasley spoke about what happened in the alley with the Muggle. Mr. Weasley mentioned that he and Hermione took the Muggle to St. Mungoes. He said she was very compassionate with the Muggle and helped to keep her calm. Hermione was grateful that she didn't have to testify. One session before the Wizengamot a day was plenty for her.

McLaggen was brought forward and asked to explain himself. He made a half-hearted attempt to say he was under the Imperius curse when he attacked all those women. A witch in the Wizengamot rose and pounded a stone on the ledge in front of her. "I call for Veritaserum," she shouted. Several other members concurred. There was a vote and a potioneer was called, which took another ten minutes. Once the serum was administered and the council members began asking questions, the problem became getting McLaggen to stop talking. He relished sharing every horrible detail, until finally, Shacklebolt pounded his gavel and had him taken away. The vote to convict only took a minute and it was unanimous.

After McLaggen, all of his cohorts were tried individually. They all pled guilty, and everything was over by nine-thirty. Shacklebolt called for a break and everyone spilled out into the main hall. Hermione found Ron and threw her arms around him.

"Congratulations," she said. "What a conviction."

Ron smiled. "Yeah, I could have done without having to go through it all again, but it's over and they all got the result they deserved."

She nodded. "Absolutely."

Harry came up then with the other Aurors who were very excited about the trial. Hermione hugged and congratulated them all in turn. "Fantastic," she said. They all agreed and thanked her for coming.

An announcement was made that the session would resume in five minutes and the crowd began to thin out as people took their seats.

"I guess this it," Ron said.

"Right."

"This time you're meant to go in through the floor entrance," he said.

Hermione nodded. "I know. I went over this with Shacklebolt."

"Okay," Ron said. "You'll walk in leading your witnesses."

Hermione nodded. "Right, so where do you think—"

"Turn around," he said.

Hermione turned around to see thirty-some people standing next to the entrance to the Wizengamot chamber.

"Ron," Hermione whispered. "So many. Wait, why are Draco and his father here?"

"I made them a deal they couldn't refuse," Ron said smiling.

"But—" A gong sounded, signally the start of the session.

"Trust me," he said, smiling. "Go be brilliant."

She squared her shoulders and went to the front of the group, which included the Weasleys, Andromeda Tonks, Muriel, Neville's grandmother, and many other people she didn't recognize along with Draco and his father. Ron and Harry joined the cue. She took a deep breath and pushed open the doors.

Hermione walked to the center of the large room and stood looking up at the formidable visages of the collected Wizengamot. They were less frightening from the public gallery above.

Percy Weasley stood and announced to the court, "Hermione Granger of the House Elf Relocation Division to address the council on an issue of Elf Legislation." He nodded to her. "Proceed."

"Thank you, members of the Wizengamot, for consenting to hear this matter of law. As you know, the current status of house elves is to be bound to their master's family for life. This bond supersedes all others. House elves cannot give testimony against their household no matter what the circumstances. However, in the Second Wizarding War, it became apparent that this arcane bond was dangerous to the entire wizarding world and that family matters cannot be allowed to take precedence over public safety. It is my proposal that the status of the house elf be returned to its ancient accord as witnessed in the Brownie stone."

A whisper rolled through the Wizengamot and the public gallery. Shacklebolt pounded his gavel and demanded that the room come back to order.

When the room was quiet again, Hermione presented Muriel's scroll and read it's contents first in the original ancient runes, and then the translation, which caused a wave of conversation through the crowd. After Shacklebolt brought the room to order again, Hermione took her seat in the center chair as the first to be questioned in the matter. The other witnesses sat behind her in a double row of chairs.

The central chair was large and uncomfortable and it made Hermione feel like a child sitting in an adult's chair. She drew in a deep breath and blew it out slowly. She'd been through much worse than this. This wasn't scary. She was fine.

The first question came from the top row where an exceptionally old wizard pounded the speaking stone in front of him. "How old are you?"

She knew this was coming. "Nineteen," she said.

"And you speak for the House Elf Relocation Division?"

"Yes, sir."

"How long have you worked there?"

"Two weeks."

"You have two weeks of service regarding house elves and you want to change the entire system?"

"Yes, sir."

"Impertinent, don't you think?"

"No, sir," Hermione said unwavering. "I think it's paramount to the safety of our world."

More murmurings shot through the crowd. Shacklebolt pounded his gavel again.

McGonagall pounded her stone to speak. "So, you've only been concerned with house elves for two weeks?" she asked.

"No," Hermione answered, grateful for the question. "I've been concerned with elfish welfare for years. I've seen first-hand the kind of lives some elves have to endure and I've seen how much damage they can be forced to inflict."

The first wizard to speak pounded his stone again. "Isolated incidents should not be allowed to wreck such an ancient institution. How do we know this girl isn't simply angling to redistribute house elves to her friends and family?"

The members in the Wizengamot began to argue the point back and forth. Shacklebolt was forced to pound his gavel again to bring them to order.

"Because if that's all I wanted to do, I could do that without coming before you. What we need is broad change as a matter of security." Hermione stated emphatically.

A witch on the other side of the council pounded her stone. "This girl has the authority to redistribute elves?"

Shacklebolt responded. "She's working in House Elf Relocation, so yes."

A collective gasp was heard in the public gallery.

Shacklebolt continued by describing the two recent incidents of house elf abuse and Hermione's resolution of them.

"Isolated incidents!" was shouted again by the Wizard who'd made that point before.

Another wizard slammed his stone down. "What of this Brownie stone? I've never heard of such a thing!"

Hermione recited the references to the Brownie stone that she'd found in her research.

There were murmurings among the council over the matter.

Shacklebolt called them back to order.

A very old witch near the front slammed down her speaking stone. "What possible use could a free elf be?"

"Dobby, a free elf, saved the life of Harry Potter and several others and lost his life in the process." Hermione said. "Without Dobby none of us would be sitting here today."

This caused quite the uproar in the crowd as well as among the Wizengamot.

It took Shacklebolt quite a bit of gavel pounding to get everyone settled back down again.

"Is this all about Harry Potter then?" A witch near Shacklebolt asked. "Is she doing this to make up for her past transgressions against him."

Hermione gritted her teeth. "I have no transgressions against Harry."

"Liar!" the old witch shouted. "You dumped him for Krum."

"No. I did not," Hermione said, her face reddening.

"I call for Veritaserum!" said the same witch who'd called for it for McLaggen. A hush fell over the crowd.

Shacklebolt said, "This is not a criminal proceeding."

"Indeed," the witch said, but its outcome affects a great many people. "If the girl is lying about Potter, what else is she lying about?"

"I'm not lying!" Hermione shouted.

The witch leaned forward. "Then prove it. Veritaserum!"

Hermione looked pleadingly at Shacklebolt who gave her a look of extreme apology before calling for a vote. By a narrow margin the Wizengamot voted to give her the potion. The potioneer was called for the second time that day.

Hermione sincerely hoped that the heavy robes she was wearing disguised the fact that she was trembling. Veritaserum could go horribly, horribly wrong. She breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth to try and control her breathing as she opened her mouth and the potioneer put three drops of the colorless, odorless, tasteless potion on her tongue.

She could feel the potion take effect. She reminded herself over and over to only answer the question, don't elaborate, she told herself, only answer the question.

She kept her hands clenched together in her lap so no one would see them shaking.

The first wizard stood. "Did you date Harry Potter?"

"No." Hermione said, and clenched her jaw to keep from elaborating.

"So, you're saying," another witch said. "That you didn't leave him to date Krum?"

"No. How could I leave someone I wasn't dating?"

People in the crowd started whispering again. Shacklebolt pounded his gavel. "I will clear the gallery if I don't have order!" he shouted.

The crowd hushed.

"Did you actually date Krum then?" another witch asked.

"Yes. Viktor was my first boyfriend." She bit the inside of her cheek. Don't elaborate, she reminded herself.

Shacklebolt pounded his gavel. "I think that's enough on that line of questioning. Her truthfulness has been established," he said. "Back to the matter at hand."

"Why are you so interested in the wellbeing of elves? You don't even qualify to have one," another wizard said.

"Because I hate abuse in any form. I hate slavery. I hate discrimination. I hate barbaric magical bonds and I hate torture."

"Not all elves experience those things," a different wizard said.

"No, but that's only due to the whims of their masters."

"What would a Muggleborn know of these things?" the first wizard said.

"Don't you mean Mudblood?" Hermione said, and the crowd gasped again, but quickly quieted when Shacklebolt glared at them.

"We don't use that term here," the wizard responded primly.

"But you do at home, right?" Hermione said.

The wizard opened his mouth but didn't say anything.

"I know what it's like to be hunted, persecuted, lied about, tortured. I have compassion for elves because they are treated as second-class citizens and all Mudbloods know what that's like. I also know that elves can be forced to do horrible things by their masters." She told Winky's story. She told the story of Kreacher having to drink the poison to get the locket. She told Bobo's story of having to move dangerous, dark objects before being ordered to stay in his cupboard and left to starve, because no one thought to countermand the order. "I am not alone in my knowledge of this," Hermione said. "I have witnesses."

Shacklebolt pounded his gavel. "Bring forth the first witness."

Lucius Malfoy stood and took the stand. Hermione didn't look at him as she went to sit beside Ron. He took her hand, which was still shaking. He leaned over and whispered. "The effects will wear off in an hour. You're okay. Just stay close to me."

"State your name," Percy Weasley said.

"Lucius Malfoy."

"And why are you here today, Mr. Malfoy?" Shacklebolt said.

"I'm here to testify about Dobby. He was my elf before I freed him."

"You freed him of your own volition?" Shacklebolt said.

"Of course," Lucius said haughtily. "And it's a good thing I did or Harry Potter would not be sitting here today and the Dark Lord would still be reigning in tyranny."

The room fell silent.

"Dobby," Lucius continued, "had some unusual attitudes for a house elf, but I could see he was not happy in my employ, so I released him. I have always thought it unwise for anyone to keep an unhappy elf. As I said before, this served me well, when Dobby rescued Potter from the clutches of my sister-in-law, Bellatrix Lestrange, when she had us all held captive in our home. No doubt, Dobby would have returned to rescue my family as well had he had the chance. Unfortunately, Bellatrix threw a knife at him as he Disapparated with Potter and the Goblin Griphook and the knife pierced his heart, thus leaving my family in Bellatrix's clutches."

Harry and Hermione looked wide-eyed at Ron. He shook his head slightly and refused to meet their eyes. They glanced at each other but held their tongues. Hermione had the panicky thought that someone might ask her to corroborate Lucius's testimony, but no one did.

After Lucius testified, Muriel took the stand and talked about the abuse of house elves that she'd witnessed in her considerable lifespan. She spoke of her own father's cruelty and how Tilly had saved her on more than one occasion at great personal cost to herself. She spoke of providing sanctuary for abused elves and the need for reform.

After Muriel, Andromeda Tonks spoke of the centuries of abuse heaped on the Black family elves. All the witnesses were either members of one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight pureblood families or held in high regard in the community. Finally, Harry spoke about Dobby and Winky and the bravery of the Hogwarts elves in defending the castle and how they were led by Kreacher, the elf he had inherited from his godfather. He told the story of burying all the elf heads from Grimmauld Place, thereby corroborating Andromeda Tonks' testimony.

When Harry left the stand, Percy informed the Wizengamot that the witnesses were finished. Shacklebolt dismissed the witnesses and the public gallery and said the Wizengamot would now engage in debate. He called for a recess before debate began.

xxx

In the main hall, Hermione shook all the witnesses hands and thanked them for their support until she got to Lucius. He didn't hold out his hand and neither did Hermione. They stared at each other.

"Interesting version of events," Hermione said.

His face twitched. "As much as it pains me to say it, Bellatrix was much more powerful than I am, and the Dark Lord's favorite. Had we tried to leave, we would have been killed in the most grotesque manner."

"Well," Hermione said. "Lay down with monsters…"

His face twitched again.

"And Dobby?" she said.

Lucius pulled himself up to his full height. "Dobby was a free elf. Who knows what he might have done had he lived?" He strode purposefully from the hall.

Draco turned to go with him.

"Why did you come?" Hermione said to him.

He turned back around. "I was here as moral support for my father."

"Given the weak state of his morals, I imagine he needed that," Hermione said.

"Indeed," Draco said, "but he is my father." He strode quickly down the hall to catch up to Lucius.

Ron came over to Hermione. "Come on," he said. "It'll be hours before they're done."

"More likely days," Arthur said. He hugged Hermione. "You did a wonderful job in there. I'm so sorry about the Veritaserum."

"It's okay," she said, and found herself surrounded by Ron's whole family as well as Andromeda Tonks and McGonagall. Everyone hugged her and congratulated her on her presentation.

She looked around and saw Harry on the other side of the room with his finger in some wizard's face. She nudged Ron and tilted her head toward Harry.

"Excuse us for second," Ron said. They walked toward Harry, moving faster as his face got redder.

"And I want it front page above the fold. That woman has caused so much damage over the years," they heard Harry say.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. Of course, the _Prophet_ had no idea—"

"Yes, you did. I sent several letters explaining the truth, all of which were completely ignored. The pain you've inflicted not just on Hermione and me, but also on our loved ones, even on Viktor Krum. The cruelty seems endless with you people. You brought this up in the article about Ron and Hermione's engagement. How is that anything but cruel?"

"I assure you Mr. Potter, that _The Daily Prophet_ is under new management and our policies in regard to—"

"Oh, shut up!" Harry shouted. "Just fix it!"

"Hey," Ron said, soothingly. "Everything alright here?"

Harry turned to him. "It is now. This man is going to issue a retraction and Rita is going to write a public apology for lying about Hermione and me all these years."

"That's great!" Ron said.

"Yes," Hermione said. "Glad to hear it." She took Harry's arm. "Come on, we're all going back to the Burrow for dinner."

"Yeah, okay," Harry said and let her pull him away.

When they'd gotten Harry safely back into the Weasley family fold, Hermione turned to Ron. "I just need to drop some things in the office. I'll be right back."

"I'll go with you," Ron said.

"Okay, it won't take long."

He followed her to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Inside the receptionist greeted them.

"Good afternoon Miss Granger. How was the presentation?"

"I think it went okay," Hermione said.

"She was brilliant," Ron added.

Hermione blushed. "It was fine. I'm just dropping off paperwork."

Ron was surprised that there weren't more people in the offices than there were. "Where is everybody?"

"Well, a lot of positions remain unfilled and it's lunchtime, so I'm sure people have gone to eat."

"Oh, right. I forgot what time it is."

Hermione pushed open a door with a sign that read Being Division. They passed the Goblin Liaison Office and Werewolf Support Services, before Hermione stopped at a door in the back labeled Office for House Elf Relocation. She used a key to open the door. Ron thought 'office' was a generous term. It was more like a large closet. There was a tiny desk and two filing cabinets. Above the filing cabinets was a long shelf. Hermione removed some paperwork from her portfolio and took out her wand. She said an incantation and the paperwork began to file itself in the cabinets.

"This should only take a minute," she said. She set the revoking stamp back on the shelf.

"Granger," Shacklebolt's deep voice said.

Hermione opened the door wider.

The minister stuck his hand out. "Fantastic job today. I had my doubts, but you really came through. Your witness list was very impressive."

"The witnesses were mostly Ron's doing."

Shacklebolt shook Ron's hand. "Brilliant work then Weasley. How did you ever swing Malfoy?"

"I think he's looking for a way back into the community's good graces," Ron said. "I suggested a path."

"Well, it was a masterstroke. I'm sure I've got days of deliberation ahead of me, but I think this is an important first step." He looked around. "I'd forgotten how small this office is."

"Yes," Hermione said. "It doesn't appear that the previous occupant actually did much, so I suppose a larger space wasn't really necessary."

He smiled at her. "There's some confusion as to who held this position before you, but that's a conversation for another day. I understand you still have a couple of exams to sit, but I would very much like for you to continue in this position."

Hermione nodded. "Can you give me a couple of weeks to finish up my N.E.W.T.s?"

"Of course, but in the meantime, why don't I go ahead and issue you permanent credentials?"

Hermione smiled. "I think that would be excellent, sir."

"Very well then. You two enjoy your evening. I'll send word as soon as this matter is resolved, although it will likely be a few days."

Hermione nodded. "Understood sir."

"Thank you, sir." Ron said.

Shacklebolt strode down the hall, his blue robes swirling behind him.

As Hermione watched him go, she said, "Whenever we eventually get home, you're going to have a really good night."

He put his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head. "Oh, so are you, luv, so are you."

She chuckled. "I'm counting on it. Come on, we should get back to the others."


	52. Verdict

Hermione was sound asleep when Ron began to stir next to her. She rolled toward him and realized he was having a nightmare.

"Hey," she said, reaching for him. "It's okay."

His eyes flashed open and he caught her wrist in a tight grip.

"Ow! Hey," she said. "Wake up. You're hurting me."

Instead he made his other hand into a fist.

She flinched. "Ron! Wake up! It's me!" He drew back his fist back and she threw her other arm over her face. "Ron!"

The hand on her wrist fell away. She put her arm down and looked at him. He was wide-eyed.

"Are you okay?" he asked, panting.

"I'm fine."

He shook his head trying to clear the dream. "I'm so sorry. I almost hit you. I was back in McLaggen's flat. I…I'm so sorry. You should've cast Protego."

Hermione shook her head. "No, I shouldn't have. We just had a serious Kama Sutra session."

"A what?" Ron said.

"Never mind. I'd rather be punched in the face than catatonic any day. It takes three days to recover from that and it hurts all over."

Ron hung his head in shame. "I'm so sorry."

"For what? You didn't hit me. You had a nightmare. We all have them. Besides, I'd rather face your fist than your wand any day."

Ron drew in a shaky breath.

"Hey," Hermione said. "It's okay." She touched his face and started to straddle his lap.

"Don't," he said, gripping her hips, stopping her.

"Don't?" she said, raising her eyebrows.

"I have all those pictures from McLaggen's flat floating around in my head. I don't want to touch you with that kind of filth on my mind." He got out of bed and pulled his trousers on. "I'm going to go fly around for a bit and clear my head."

"Alright," she said softly.

His leaving made the bed colder, so she got up and put on a gown.

Sometime later she felt him get back into bed. She rolled toward him and cold radiated off him. "Hey," she whispered. "Feel better?"

"Yeah. I'm really sorry about before."

"You didn't do anything. I'm fine." He rolled toward her. She touched her palm against his cheek. "You're freezing."

"It's pretty cold this time of night."

She rolled with her back against his stomach and he spooned around her. "I love you so much," he said.

"I love you too." It felt good to have him wrapped around her even though he was cold.

He kissed her ear. "Remember how cold it used to get in the tent at night?"

"Yes. I hated that."

"I know," Ron said. "I used to lie awake at night thinking that I should get up and ask you if I could sleep with you, so we could both be warmer."

"I certainly wish I'd known that," Hermione said.

"Why?"

"Because I used to lie in bed imagining how much warmer I would be if I could just sleep next to you."

"No, you didn't," Ron said.

"Yes, I did."

"Why were we so pathetic?" Ron said.

Hermione sighed. "I have no idea."

xxx

The next morning Harry was up early drinking coffee at the kitchen table when Ron and Hermione came downstairs. Kreacher was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Hey, Kreacher," Ron said. "What a nice surprise."

"Yes," the old elf said. Setting a platter of eggs, bacon, and fried mushrooms on the table along with a rack of toast.

"I asked Kreacher to come make breakfast because I want to talk," Harry said, putting some food on his plate.

"Oh?" Hermione said, fixing her own plate.

"Yeah, but first" he slid _The Daily Prophet_ across the table toward her. "We got our apology."

Hermione picked it up and scanned the article. "Well, that's that then."

Harry shrugged, remembering what Brown had said. "I guess. I thought I'd feel better than this."

Hermione smiled at him sympathetically. "How much better could you feel? The damage was already done."

"Yeah," Harry said, looking at Ron. "So, you want to explain what the hell Lucius Malfoy was doing testifying yesterday."

"Ah," Ron said, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "About that, well, Hermione was worried she didn't have enough gravitas to get through her ideas to the Wizengamot."

"Yeah, I know, but that doesn't explain Malfoy."

"Sure, it does," Ron said, piling food on to his plate. "Look, the Wizengamot is full of purebloods and at least some of them share the same sentiments about it that Malfoy has. I needed one of them to make the case that keeping an unhappy elf is dangerous. Remember, we decided not to base the case on the abuse of elves but instead on the dangers of the bond. We needed one of them to agree with that stance."

"But he lied?" Harry said.

"Did he?" Ron asked. "Look, I hate the bastard and I think he belongs back in Azkaban, but to be honest, I think they might have defected from the Death Eaters sooner if they could have gotten out of there with their lives."

"Oh, come on!" Harry said.

Ron held up his palms. "I'm not saying he doesn't believe that purebloods are better than everyone else. He does. I'm sure he still does, but I saw him at Malfoy Manor, just like you two did, and Lucius was not at all in control of that situation. Bellatrix was." Ron stuffed a piece of bacon in his mouth.

Hermione's eye twitched at the mention of her name. "That's certainly true."

Ron swallowed. "If Draco is to be believed, and I realize that's a big if, then he was forced to become a Death Eater sixth year because Voldemort blamed Lucius for giving the Diary to Ginny and losing one of his Horcruxes. He punished Lucius by saying Draco had to take his place as a Death Eater and then he gave Draco what seemed like an impossible task, so he would have the excuse of his failure, to kill the whole family. Well, maybe not Narcissa, but Bellatrix was all for this plan because she wanted the manor. Having seen her house, I can totally believe that. At the manor Lucius looked like he'd been tortured."

"He had been," Hermione said. "Draco was too."

"So, maybe his testimony wasn't a total lie," Ron said.

"Oh, right. You think Dobby would have gone back for them?"

"Not a chance," Ron said. "But that doesn't mean Lucius didn't think that or at least hoped for it." He shoveled a whole fried egg into his mouth.

"Well he didn't free Dobby on his own. I tricked him into doing that," Harry said frowning.

Ron smiled. "I know that, mate. But the likes of Lucius are never going to admit to being duped."

"This is all such crap," Harry said, slamming his fist on the table and making the plates and silverware jump.

"I know that," Ron said. "But life is messy and sometimes you put up with crap for the greater good."

"So how did you get him to testify?" Harry said, pushing some mushrooms around on his plate.

"I didn't. Draco did."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "And how did you convince Draco to do that."

"I told him I had proof that the poison that almost killed me came from him and that the cursed necklace that hurt Katie came from him as well, oh, and that we had proof that he let Greyback into Hogwarts."

"But we don't have any of that," Hermione said.

"All's fair in love and war Hermione, and we've been at war with Draco for almost a decade now," Ron said. "We were almost positive it was true, and based on his reaction, it is true. He certainly did get his father in line pretty quick."

Hermione covered her eyes with her hand and blew out a slow breath.

"Look, this kind of political stuff is chess. I'm good at chess," Ron said. "And I'm a pureblood. Might as well get something out of that. I wanted there to be a member of the family from all the Sacred Twenty-Eight families so that it would provide coverage for pureblood Wizengamot members who wanted to vote in favor of elf rights but were worried about their family's reaction." He ate a piece of buttered toast.

Harry rubbed his chin. "That's just so…calculated."

"Yeah, it is. Exactly. Don't you get it? Fighting Voldemort was clear, straightforward, but from now on, these fights will be…murkier…and we likely won't get big wins, but we can get little ones."

"He's right," Hermione said. "Before we were in a sprint, from now on, we're looking at a marathon."

Harry looked from one to the other. "I'm glad I'm an Auror then. I don't think I'm cut out for a marathon." He stood and left the room.

"Harry," Ron called after him, but he Disapparated.

"He'll come around," Hermione said.

Ron sighed. "I hope so."

"He will. He's compromised for the greater good on occasion himself. And he's rushed in all self-righteous before and been burned badly for it. He understands. He just doesn't like it, but then who does?"

Ron leaned over and kissed her. "I love you, you know that?"

"I do," she said and held his face in her hands. "And thank you, thank you so much. Without your efforts all of this would have been for naught."

Ron sighed. "It might still be. We don't have the verdict yet."

"We'll get something. Probably not everything, but we'll get something."

"I hope you're right," he said.

"Aren't I always?"

Ron laughed. "Most of the time, yeah." He glanced down where the sleeve of her dressing gown had slipped. "Oh, Hermione," he said, taking her hand and pushing her sleeve back revealing a dark purple bruise wrapped around her wrist.

"It's just a bruise, Ron."

He pulled out his wand and cast Episkey and the bruise faded. "I'm so sorry."

She smiled. "Again, nothing to be sorry about. It was a nightmare and a bruise. I didn't even notice it or I would have gotten rid of it myself."

"Still," Ron said, shaking his head.

She put her arms around him and he hugged her tight.

"I should go to work," Ron said, rising from the table. As he stood, Hermione noticed that his pants were too short.

"Ron, are you growing again? Didn't your mum let the hem out on those pants a couple of months ago?"

Ron looked down. "I don't know."

Hermione sighed. "Stand against the wall for a second." She pulled out her wand and made a magical mark at the top of his head. "Okay."

He stepped away from the wall and she cast a measuring spell from the floor to the mark.

"Good grief. You were only six one when we started hunting Horcruxes. Now you're six three and a half."

Ron shrugged. "It's not like I'm doing it on purpose."

Hermione cast a concealing charm on his pants. "That will only last the day. We're going to have to go to Madam Malkin's this weekend."

Ron made a face.

"Seriously Ron, you can't walk around in pants that are too short. Its looks ridiculous."

He sighed. "Fine. They're a bit tight anyway."

"Aren't you big enough?" Hermione groused.

He leaned down, kissed her cheek, and whispered, "I know you like me big."

She blushed and he laughed before Disapparating.

xxx

Hermione went into the study and got out Neville's study materials for Herbology. She hadn't even looked at them for over a week. She started revisions and tried not to think about the outcome of the Wizengamot's deliberations. She worked until noon and then showered and went to Muriel's.

When she arrived, she asked Muriel if she could speak to the elves individually about placement. Muriel suggested she meet with them in the library. Purdy was the first to come in.

"Hi Purdy," Hermione said. "I'm here to find out if you'd thought about where you might want to work."

"Purdy would like to be free Miss," Purdy replied.

"Alright, does that mean you don't want a placement?"

"Purdy would like to be working with you, Miss."

"With me?" Hermione said, surprised. "At the Elf Relocation Office, or do you mean at my house?"

"With you, Miss," Purdy said.

"So," Hermione said, trying to sort out what the elf was saying. "You want to go where I go."

Purdy nodded earnestly.

"Oh," Hermione said. "That might be tricky, Purdy. I'm Muggleborn and…"

Purdy blinked. "Is I not free then, Miss?"

"You are absolutely free, Purdy."

"Then I goes where you goes, Miss."

Hermione blew out a slow breath. "Okay. Um, I need a little time to prepare for an elf to live with me Purdy. Can you give me a few days?"

"Yes Miss."

"Thank you. You can go. Could you send in Tetcher?"

"Yes Miss." The elf disappeared.

Tetcher appeared a moment later. "Yes Miss," he said.

"Have you thought if you'd like to be placed anywhere Tetcher?" Hermione asked.

"I'm liking the Malfoy's, Miss."

"No," Hermione said flatly.

"No, Miss?" Tetcher said, his eyes widening.

"No. Absolutely not. Now, if you're looking for a placement with one of Bellatrix's sisters, I would be happy to take you to see Andromeda Tonks. She's Bellatrix's other sister."

Tetcher stood blinking at her. "The one what married a Mudblood, Miss?"

Hermione clenched her jaw. "That's the one, although her husband was murdered by snatchers. She's raising her grandson alone because Bellatrix murdered his mother."

Tetcher's considerable ears drooped. "Mistriss Bellatrix could be unpleasant," he whispered.

"In the extreme," Hermione added.

"But Mistress Narcissa—" Tetcher said.

"Doesn't need an elf. Her son is grown. I could release you from the Black Family bond entirely if you'd like. Then you'd be free to work wherever you want."

Tetcher recoiled in horror. "Please no, Miss!"

Hermione sighed. "Then why don't we go talk to Andromeda?"

Tetcher's ears sagged almost to his knees. "Yes, Miss."

"Good," Hermione said. "I'll send her an owl today and get back to you tomorrow."

"Thank you, Miss," Tetcher groaned.

"How is Bobo doing?" Hermione asked.

"He is still recovering, Miss?"

"And the babies?"

"Not quite grown."

"Alright then," Hermione said. "We'll leave it there for today then. Thank you Tetcher." She walked down the hall to the parlor.

"How did it go?" Muriel asked from her place next to the fire.

"Good," Hermione said.

"Sit," Muriel told her and Hermione took the other wingchair. "Would you like some tea?"

"That would be lovely," Hermione said.

Muriel called for Tilly and a tea service and plate of chocolate biscuits appeared. "She's busy with the babies," Muriel said. "She just sends the tray these days."

"Any idea when they'll be grown?" Hermione asked as she poured Muriel and herself a cup of tea.

"I'd guess in a week or two. Any word from the Minister on the fate of the elf legislation?" Muriel asked.

Hermione sighed. "Not yet. I knew it might be a few days."

"Doesn't make waiting to hear any easier though."

"No," Hermione agreed. "I'm meant to be doing Herbology revisions, but it's hard to concentrate on that right now."

"Herbology," Muriel scoffed. "What does that matter to you? You'll not be tramping around the countryside picking flowers. You have better things to do."

"I don't know about better, but I definitely have different plans. Still, I do think plant studies are important and are a critical part of potion making. I never understood the students who were so serious about potions but not about Herbology."

Muriel arched an eyebrow. "Always the overachiever girl."

Hermione shrugged. "My interests are what they are. Am I to pretend otherwise?"

"I'm not sure you could if you wanted to," Muriel said. "You don't seem the type to play pretend."

"You'd be surprised what I can do under pressure," Hermione said and sipped her tea.

"No, I wouldn't be, but under pressure isn't the same as day-to-day."

"That's certainly true," Hermione conceded.

"What are you going to do with Purdy and Tetcher?" Muriel asked.

"Tetcher wanted to work for the Malfoys, but I denied that request and suggested Andromeda Tonks instead."

Muriel raised her eyebrows. "And what did he think of that suggestion?"

"Not much. I offered to break his Black family bond entirely but he thought that was even worse, so I'm going to send Andromeda an owl, and if she agrees, I'll take him over there tomorrow."

"What about Purdy?"

"That's a bit trickier." Hermione said, taking a biscuit.

"How so?" Muriel asked.

"She wants to work with me."

Muriel cackled. "I thought she might."

"It's going to be construed as a misuse of my office."

Muriel cackled again.

"But she's a free elf and this is what she wants. I'm not sure what to do."

Muriel looked at her. "What do you want to do?"

"Well, having a house elf around is a wonderful asset. You know that. They're amazing. That's why everyone wants one. On the other hand, it won't look good."

"Won't it?" Muriel said.

"How could it?"

"It gives you the opportunity to say Purdy is free over and over and over again. I think people need to see and hear that. I think it will start people thinking about how they can attract a free elf rather than applying to receive one they know they'll never get."

"It's not as though there are many free elves though."

Muriel cackled again. "We'll see how many there turn out to be."

xxx

When Hermione returned home she started back on her Herbology revisions and continued working on them until Ron and Harry came home at seven o'clock. When she heard them Apparate into the parlor, she put down her quill and went to greet them.

She hugged Ron and noticed his cloak was damp. "Where have you been?"

"Scottish coast tracking down a dark objects dealer," Ron said, pulling his cloak off.

"Did you get him?"

"No." Harry said. "But we have some good leads."

"How did your day go?" Ron asked, ready to talk about something else.

"Good. I got a lot of work done on my Herbology revisions and I talked to Purdy and Tetcher about placement."

Ron hung his cloak up and the flopped on to one of the sofas. "Where are they going?"

She explained about Tetcher's desires and her response. "I sent an owl to Andromeda and she's already answered. I'm taking Tetcher over there tomorrow."

"Good," Harry said. "I'm glad you didn't let him go to the Malfoys."

"They abused their last elf," Hermione said. "No second chances."

"Quite right," Ron said. "What about Purdy?"

Hermione cleared her throat. "That's a bit trickier."

"How so?" Harry asked, taking a seat on the sofa across from Ron.

"She wants to remain free and she wants to work for me."

Ron and Harry both looked at her with surprised expressions.

Ron grinned. "Well, that's great."

Harry shook his head. "Is it? Won't that be seen as—?"

"An abuse of my office?" Hermione finished for him. "That's what I thought, but Muriel sees it more as a continuous teachable moment. If I have to keep explaining that she's free to work where she pleases, then I reinforce that idea over and over."

Harry blew out a slow breath. "That's pretty risky Hermione."

"I know. I'm not sure what to do."

Ron leaned back on the sofa. "Well, I think it's great. Besides, is she free or not? If she's truly free then she should be able to work where she wants."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, please you just want an elf around to do the cooking and cleaning up."

"Of course, I do," Ron said. "Don't you? They're wonderful. And as Dobby showed, they're damn good to have on your team."

Hermione nodded. "I know. I think I'm going to have to run this by Shacklebolt though."

As if summoned by the mention of his name, a silvery lynx appeared in the parlor in front of Hermione. "Could you come to my office, Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked at Ron and Harry. "I guess this is it. I'm going to go make myself a little more presentable." She Disapparated to her bedroom.

Ron looked at Harry. "I really hope this is good news."

Harry nodded. "Me too."

Hermione popped back downstairs in high collared, charcoal grey, traditional robes. Her hair was back in a long braid. "Is this okay, do you think?" she asked Ron and Harry.

Ron stood. "You look great. Very mature." Harry nodded.

"Alright then," she said and stepped into the fireplace.

xxx

The door to Shacklebolt's office was open when Hermione approached. He was standing by his office window, which was charmed to present a view of London. The office was actually far underground. Hermione tapped lightly on the doorframe. "Minister?" she said.

"Ah, Miss Granger, come in," Shacklebolt said, turning toward her.

Hermione stepped into the office and the door closed behind her.

"Have a seat," Shacklebolt said and took his own chair behind the large desk in the back corner of the room.

Hermione sat opposite him in one of the simple chairs on the other side of the desk.

"So, I suppose you know why I've summoned you. We've had a result."

Hermione nodded. "And?"

"It's not everything we'd hoped for, but honestly, it's more than I thought we'd get."

"Alright," Hermione said.

"All currently bound elves are to stay bound unless there is abuse present. Owners who abuse their elves can have their licenses revoked as before, only now, we'll actually see that it happens."

Hermione nodded.

"The big change is that elves born into bondage are not bound. They are free. And elves that are unbound due to abuse are also free."

Hermione couldn't believe it. "Sir…"

"I know," he said, grinning. "I know."

She pressed a hand over her heart. "That's tremendous news."

He nodded. "Yes, it is. Over time, and by time, I mean centuries because elves are so long lived, the Brownie accord will become the standard for elf employment."

Hermione blew out a slow breath. "Wow." She began to chuckle and then laughed in earnest.

Shacklebolt laughed too. He nodded and pulled himself together. "Good job, Granger. I see great things in your future."

She smiled at him. "Thank you, sir."

"This will, of course, be all over the paper in the morning, so prepare yourself. They're going to want interviews."

She nodded. "I'll be ready, sir. Um, actually, there is an issue I wanted to run by you."

He raised his eyebrows. "Alright."

She told him about Purdy's wishes.

Shacklebolt frowned in concentration and rubbed his chin. "Hmm. I understand your concerns, but I also see Muriel's point." He paced back and forth in front of the office window for a couple of minutes. Finally, he turned back to Hermione. "I don't see how we can deny her if she's truly a free elf, so I think you don't have any choice but to accept her offer and prepare yourself for the inevitable backlash."

Hermione sighed. "Right."

"It's not as if you don't know what it's like to be skewered in a public forum."

"Yes, sir. I was hoping to have a few more scandal free days though."

Shacklebolt laughed. "I don't think that's really your fate, do you Granger?"

Hermione stood. "Apparently not, sir."

He thrust out his hand and she shook it. "That's alright, it will help prepare you for taking this office one day."

Hermione laughed. "A Mudblood as Minister of Magic? I don't think so, sir."

He laughed too. "Never say never, Granger. You have a good night."

"Thank you, sir. You too."


	53. Pin Up Girl

The next day after Ron and Harry went to work, Hermione spent the morning doing Herbology revisions before taking Tetcher to Andromeda Tonks. She was a little worried that the elf would say something to offend Andromeda, but to his credit, Tetcher was nothing but polite. After making introductions, Hermione left them to work out arrangements for Tetcher to work there. After she left, she Apparated to Diagon Alley and from there walked through the Leaky Cauldron into Muggle London. She scrounged around in her bag and found her old bus pass and took a bus to Heal's on Tottenham Court Road, where she was able to find a child's chair on clearance for thirty-five pounds. She took the chair into the first empty alley she saw and Apparated home.

She set the chair by the fireplace and went into the kitchen. She'd cleared out the bottom of the pantry and one of the lower cabinets. She had a stack of clean tea towels, an afghan, and a fleece throw neatly folded on the kitchen counter. She checked to make sure there was plenty of honey and oats to make porridge. Satisfied, she Apparated to Muriel's.

Tilly opened the door for her. "Hello Miss."

"Hi Tilly."

"Miss Muriel is in the parlor, Miss."

"Thank you," Hermione said. She walked into the parlor to find Muriel playing cards with Elphias Doge, who was, for some reason, wearing an orange deerstalker hat. He raised his eyebrows when Hermione walked in.

"I didn't know the Granger girl was coming here today?"

"She comes whenever she likes," Muriel said haughtily. "She's soon to be married to the youngest Weasley boy."

Doge nodded, "Yes, yes, I saw that in the paper."

"Come sit with us," Muriel said to Hermione. "Have a cup of tea," she said, pouring her a cup.

"Thank you," Hermione said, taking the cup and a seat at the table, "but I can't stay long. I have revisions to attend to, but I told Purdy I'd come back for her after I got Tetcher settled."

"Ah yes, and about time too," Muriel said. "Too many elves for one house. They start to get cross. The babies are almost ready to take names and Bobo is much improved. He'll likely be ready to talk to you next week."

"Good. I'm so glad to hear that," Hermione said.

"Masterful work that elf legislation," Doge said.

"Thank you," Hermione said. "A lot of people had a hand in it."

Doge nodded. "My own elf, Peebee, is most excited. She calls you The Granger. Did you know they did that?"

Hermione smiled and her cheeks went pink. "Yes, I'm not sure why, but it seems to have stuck." She took a sip of her tea.

Doge chuckled. "What are you revising? I thought you worked in House Elf Relocation."

"I do, but the Minister hired me while I still had two N.E.W.T.s to finish. I'm taking Herbology tomorrow and then next week I'll sit for Transfigurations and then I'm done."

The old wizard patted her hand, "How lovely that you're finishing your education. So many young people don't these days."

"Poppycock!" Muriel said. "Just as many of the young finish now as ever have. Don't be such an old man."

Hermione bit back a smile and drank her tea.

xxx

When Hermione got back to Heathgate with Purdy, she showed the little elf around. Purdy was delighted with the chair by the fire, chose the cabinet instead of the pantry, and happily took the stack of linens and began building a nest in the cupboard.

"If you needs me, Miss, just say my name," Purdy said and closed the cabinet door behind her.

"Well, alright then," Hermione said, and went back to her revisions.

A few hours later, Ginny stepped out of the fireplace. "Hiya," she said to Hermione.

Hermione set down her quill and stood up and stretched. "I'm so glad you're here so I can stop this."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "You're happy to stop studying? Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?"

Hermione yawned. "It's not that I'm tired of studying in general, it's that I'm specifically tired of studying Herbology. There are a dozen other things I'd rather be reading or working on right now, but I'm trying to power through this."

"When are you sitting for it?"

"Tomorrow."

"Oh, so I'm guessing you don't want to come into Hogsmeade with Luna and I tomorrow night?"

Hermione yawned again. "I'm sorry, but I don't think so. My plans are to come home and collapse. It's been two weeks of constant work. I'm just too tired to go out."

Ginny shrugged. "That's okay. Next time. Seventh years get Friday night until midnight as well as all day Saturday, so Luna and I didn't want to waste it."

"Of course not," Hermione said. "Maybe Harry and Ron can meet you."

"No, they already declined, for much the same reasons you did. They had all that prep for the McLaggen trial, and then Ron's been spending all his extra time drumming up support for you, and now they're trying to track down some dark objects dealer. They're both beat. I'd skip it and just come here tomorrow night for a few extra hours with Harry, but I hate to leave Luna in the lurch. She doesn't have anyone else to go out with."

"I know. I'm sorry. Any other week, I'd go."

Ginny nodded. "That's okay."

"So," Hermione said. "I don't know if Harry told you, but Purdy is living here now."

"He did. That's great. How's it going?"

"Well, she moved into one of the bottom cabinets in the kitchen and I haven't seen her since."

"She didn't bring you tea?"

"I didn't ask for it."

"Oh, so is she going to make dinner?"

"Um…," Hermione said.

"You're not very good at this, are you?" Ginny said, smiling. "Hermione, call her name?"

Hermione cleared her throat. "Well, alright. Purdy?"

The little elf appeared. "Yes Miss?"

"Would you mind making some dinner for four people to be ready in say half an hour?"

"What would you be liking, Miss?"

Hermione looked at Ginny. "Uh, chicken curry?" Ginny nodded.

"Yes, Miss." Purdy said, and hurried to the kitchen.

"See," Ginny said. "Was that so difficult?"

"No, but it was odd."

"Get used to it," Ginny said. "It'll help you when you eventually have staff. You'll need to learn to delegate."

"Please," Hermione scoffed. "You obviously haven't seen my office."

xxx

A little while later, Ron and Harry came in from work and they all had dinner.

"This chicken curry is amazing," Harry said.

"It's really delicious," Ron said, getting a second helping. "Purdy is a genius. I think she might be a better cook than Kreacher."

"To be fair," Harry said, "I don't think I've ever asked Kreacher to make chicken curry."

"You should," Ginny said, "because this is delicious."

Harry smiled. "Alright, I'll ask. Anything for you."

Ginny smiled back at him and winked. He chuckled.

xxx

The next morning at ten o'clock, Hermione was in the Hogwarts Greenhouses for her Herbology N.E.W.T., the first four hours were the written test followed by four hours of identification, taxonomy, and uses of live specimens in the greenhouse. The first half wasn't too bad, but the second half required full protective gear inside the hot, muggy greenhouse. By the time she got home, all Hermione wanted to do was shower and lay down. She was fairly certain she'd be lucky to squeak by with an 'E' in Herbology, but was afraid she'd end up with an 'A' instead.

After her shower, she came downstairs and got one of the books Viktor had bought and took it into the parlor. She settled on one of the sofas and caught sight of the little chair by the fireplace. "Purdy?" she said.

The elf appeared. "Yes, Miss?"

"Could I bother you for a cup of tea?"

The elf snapped her fingers and a steaming cup of tea appeared in her hand. She set it on the coffee table in front of Hermione. "Anything else, Miss?"

"How are you doing?" Hermione said. She looked around at the house. Everything was in its place, not completely untidy like it usually was.

"Good Miss," Purdy said.

"You've done a wonderful job cleaning the house," Hermione said. "And dinner last night was spectacular."

"Thank you, Miss."

"Uh, I've never had a house elf live with me before," Hermione continued. "Can I ask you some questions?"

"Yes, Miss"

"About food, I asked for chicken curry last night because I knew we had the ingredients. Will you do the shopping now? And if so, how will that work? Do I need to leave you a list and money or—"

"Elves don't like money, Miss." Purdy said. "No list, Miss. I just knows what to get. The grocer will bill you, Miss. They knows how elves work."

"Ah, okay," Hermione said. "Also, you don't have to call me miss, you can use my name if you'd like. Kreacher calls Harry by his name."

Purdy shook her head. "Your name is being too long Miss."

"Oh," Hermione said. "I guess Miss will do then."

Purdy smiled. "Yes, Miss."

"Thank you, Purdy. I'm sure I'll have other questions. I'm new to all this."

"Not to worry, Miss. Purdy is a house elf a long time."

"Really? How old are you?"

"Two hundred and twelve, Miss."

"Wow," Hermione said. "That's impressive."

Purdy shrugged. She stood there until Hermione realized she had to dismiss her. "Thank you, Purdy. That will be all."

The elf disappeared.

xxx

Xerxes tapping on the study window woke Hermione from the nap she was taking on the sofa. She wiped her eyes and went into the study to let the owl in. He had a letter for her from a reporter, not Rita Skeeter, at _The Daily Prophet_ asking to interview her about the house elf legislation. She sent a note back arranging for a meeting the next morning at the Ministry.

She heard the Floo open in the parlor and looked up to see Luna stumble from the fireplace supporting an unconscious Seamus Finnegan.

"Hermione?" she called.

Hermione rushed into the parlor and helped her get Seamus on to one of the sofas.

"Ginny should be coming," Luna panted.

The Floo activated again, and Ginny stumbled out of the fireplace. Her shirt was torn and bloody and a bleeding Dean Thomas was draped over her groaning. She had both his arms over her shoulders and she was dragging him as best she could. She looked up, tears in her eyes, "Help me," she cried.

Hermione reached for Dean, but he slid down to his knees. Ginny turned to help him up but he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his head against her breast, leaving a large spot of blood. Ginny was sobbing at this point. "Help me," she repeated in a gasp. Hermione and Luna each took one of Dean's arms and got him over to the sofa opposite Seamus. He had a deep cut on his forehead that was bleeding profusely and another on his shoulder. Hermione pulled her wand and said, "Accio Essence of Dittany." A little bottle flew from upstairs into her hand. She opened it and put a drop on the cut on his forehead.

The Floo opened again and Ron stepped out of the fireplace followed by Harry.

"Bloody hell!" Ron shouted. He couldn't understand what he was looking at. Ginny was covered in blood and stood in the middle of the room shaking and sobbing into her hands. Luna and Hermione both had blood on their arms and hands. Seamus appeared to be passed out on one sofa and Dean appeared to be passed out and bleeding on one of the other sofas while Hermione treated him with Essense of Dittany. "What's happened?"

Harry went immediately to Ginny, but couldn't calm her down. He ran his hands over her looking for a source for all the blood. "Is any of this yours?" he finally shouted in exasperation and fear.

She shook her head but wouldn't take her hands away from her face.

Harry looked around at the room. "Go upstairs," he told Ginny. She remained frozen in place. He gripped her wrists and said more forcefully, "Go upstairs."

She dropped her hands and looked at him through red-rimmed eyes, and said, "I'm so sorry," before running upstairs.

"Why aren't they at St. Mungo's?" Ron said.

"Ginny said to go here," Luna said softly. "I suppose she didn't want the watch involved."

"What the hell happened?" Harry said to Luna.

"I'm not sure," Luna said. "We were at The Three Broomsticks having a butterbeer and chatting with this really nice man, Rolf Scamander, do you know him?"

"No, Luna, I don't know him," Harry said, trying to contain his frustration. "When did all the bleeding start?"

Hermione turned to Ron, "I think you should go get Fleur."

"What?" Ron said. "Why don't we just take them to St. Mungo's?"

"Because Ginny brought them here for a reason. I think he's okay, but I'm not sure. Fleur was a medic for the Order, she knows a lot more about healing than I do."

Ron blew out a frustrated breath and Disapparated.

"I was mostly paying attention to Rolf," Luna continued, "but it was after that Quidditch team came in."

"What Quidditch team?" Harry said.

"Wait," Hermione said. Harry glared at her. "Real quick, what's wrong with Seamus?"

"He was hit with a stunning spell. He should come around in a bit. Although, he and Dean were both quite drunk so it might take a while," Luna said.

"Luna," Harry said, trying not to yell. "What Quidditch team?"

"I don't know, some local club, not a pro team," Luna said. "They started talking to Ginny. She seemed fine with that, but then one of them put his hand on her and she took offense. I think that's when Dean got involved, and then after Dean hit that guy, Seamus got involved. It was very chaotic after that."

Harry shook his head in frustration.

Ron and Fleur both Apparated into the foyer and came into the parlor.

"Thank you for coming," Hermione said.

"But of course," Fleur said, and went to look at Dean.

Bill Apparated into the foyer. "What the hell?" he said as he came into the parlor and surveyed the scene in front of him.

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. "I'm going upstairs." His face was red and his jaw was clenched tight.

Ron grabbed his arm. "Harry."

"What?" Harry shouted.

"This is one of those times to not do something stupid," Ron said with a quiet edge to his voice.

Harry pulled his arm away. "Deal with this, will you?" He ran upstairs taking the steps two at a time.

"When are we going to stop taking orders from him?" Ron groused.

Hermione looked at him in exasperation. "Well, not today!"

"I need to remove his clothes," Fleur said of Dean. "He could be injured in places we can't see."

"I'll get a blanket," Hermione said and went upstairs to get one from the linen closet.

When Fleur cast the same spell, she'd cast to remove Hermione's clothes at Shell Cottage, Ron turned away.

"See," Fleur said. "He's got a broken rib, maybe two, and another deep cut on his hip."

"I should get back to school," Luna said. She pulled out her wand and cast a cleaning charm and the blood on her arms and shirt disappeared.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked her, suddenly aware that he hadn't paid her any mind.

"I'm fine, Ron. Thanks for asking. I'm going back to school now."

Ron hugged her. "Thanks for everything, Luna."

"You're welcome," she said and took a handful of Floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. "Hogwarts."

Bill had his arms crossed over his chest and was glaring at Ron. "Explain."

Ron shook his head. "There was a pub fight. They were in the DA. We're helping them out."

Bill frowned. "That's it?"

Ron shrugged. "Yeah. You two want to stay for dinner?"

xxx

When Harry opened the door to his bedroom he found Ginny on her knees, silhouetted in the lamp light, sobbing with her hands at her sides. He closed the door behind him and whispered, "Imperturb."

He took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. When he trusted himself to stay calm, he squatted in front of Ginny and took one of her hands, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." He led her into the bathroom and started the shower so the water could get warm. "Give me your foot," he said. She did and he took her shoe and sock off and set them aside. "Other one." When she was barefoot he stood and pulled the torn shirt out of her waistband and slide it down her arms. He stood behind her and unhooked her bra and let it slide down her arms as well. He stepped around to her front and unbuttoned her jeans and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her knickers so he could slide them with her jeans over her hips to pool at her feet. He opened the door to the shower stall. "Come on," he said. When she stepped inside he closed the glass door behind her, but she moved to the corner and began sliding down the wall. Harry kicked his shoes off and got into the stall with her. "Okay," he said. "It's okay. I've got you. Come on." He pulled her back to her feet and reached for the shampoo. Water was soaking into his clothes and he could see the blood washing off of her and running pink into the drain. "You're okay," he said, and washed her hair. He made sure all the blood was off of her and that her hair was rinsed before he turned off the shower. Her eyes were closed, but she was still crying. When they stepped out of the shower stall, he reached into the medicine cabinet and got the bottle of Dreamless Sleep Draught. He took his bathrobe off the hook on the back of the door and wrapped it around her. "Come on," he said and led her back into his room. He got her settled in bed and then said, "Open your mouth." She complied and he put ten drops of draught on her tongue so she'd sleep through the night. She was asleep instantly.

Harry took off his wet clothes and left them on the bathroom floor and pulled on fresh jeans and a long-sleeved T-shirt before going back downstairs. Seamus was snoring on one sofa and Dean was sound asleep on the other covered from his chest down in an old plaid blanket.

Hermione was picking up his clothes from the floor. "Does anyone know any sewing spells?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Don't you have an elf about the house now?"

"Oh yeah," Hermione said. "I keep forgetting about her. Purdy?"

The elf appeared. "Yes, Miss?"

"Can you fix these clothes?"

"Yes Miss?"

"And, um, can you get the blood off the sofa?"

The little elf's eyes widened. "Blood, Miss?" Her ears drooped.

"I'm sorry to ask, but a couple of our friends were in a pub fight and, well," she waved her hand toward the sofa Dean was sleeping on.

"Yes, Miss," Purdy said.

"This isn't a regular occurrence," Hermione hastened to add.

"Yes, Miss," Purdy said. Her ears still drooped but she held out her tiny hands and the blood disappeared. She took the clothes from Hermione, held each piece in her hand for a moment and then handed them back whole.

"Thank you," Hermione said. "Would it be possible to make dinner for eight tonight, something simple?"

"Spaghetti, Miss?"

"That would be lovely, thank you."

Purdy headed into the kitchen and Hermione turned to Harry. "How's Ginny?"

"Asleep, I gave her a sleeping draught and put her to bed."

"Hang on," Bill said. "Ginny's here?"

"Yeah," Harry said.

"And you put her to bed? In your bed?"

"Yeah," Harry said slowly, looking at Ron.

Bill moved toward Harry, "What exactly are you doing putting my sister—"

Ron stepped between them. "Bill? Where have you been?"

"What are you talking about?" Bill asked.

"They've been together for a while now."

"I knew they were dating, but this is totally inappropriate!"

Fleur pinched the bridge of her nose behind him. "Bill, let it go."

Her turned to her. "Let it go? This isn't France. She's not a Veela. She can't just go tramping around the countryside."

Fleur frowned at him. "What are you implying?"

"Stop it," Bill said. "I'm saying it's different here. You know that."

Fleur rolled her eyes.

"She's not tramping anywhere," Harry said with an angry edge to his voice.

"She's still in school, Harry," Bill said angrily. "You have no business—."

"Bill," Ron said. "You're out of line. Mum and Dad and McGonagall let her spend three nights a week here. Do you imagine they think all she does is study potions with Hermione?"

"She what?"

"Yeah," Ron said. "For months now. Seriously, you didn't know any of this?"

Bill shook his head, still glaring at Harry. "So that's it then, you save the world and you get to fuck whoever you want?"

"Bill!" Fleur scolded, grabbing his arm.

Harry lunged at him, but Hermione grabbed his arm, and Ron stood between Harry and Bill, an arm outstretched at each of them. "Stop!" Ron shouted. "There's been enough fighting for one night."

"For your information," Harry said, "I've asked her to marry me and she's agreed."

"I haven't seen a ring." Bill said acidly.

"That's because Ginny wants to wait to announce it until after she graduates. But your parents and George and Charlie know. I guess I assumed they told you and Percy."

"Bloody hell." Bill shook his head. "So, what was her involvement in all this?"

Hermione let go of Harry's arm. "I don't know exactly," he said. "She and Luna were at the Three Broomsticks talking to some guy and then these other guys came in and I guess Dean and Seamus were there and one of the guys got fresh with Ginny so Dean hit him. Wands were drawn and shit happened."

"Why the hell would Dean hit some guy who was talking to Ginny?" Bill asked.

Harry cleared his throat, "Well, uh, he's a fellow Gryffindor and a member of the DA and…they used to date."

Bill pointed with this thumb at Dean. "She dated him?"

Harry frowned. "Yeah."

"And you didn't think to mention this when you were all staying with us?" Bill asked, clearly flabbergasted.

Harry shrugged. "I guess not."

Bill shook his head. His teeth were clenched in irritation. Fleur ran a soothing hand over his arm.

Dean had shifted in his sleep, revealing washboard abs. Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled the blanket back up to cover him. "Let's go into the kitchen where we can all sit down," she said as she set two bottles of hangover potion on the coffee table for when the guys woke up.

"Should I look in on Ginny?" Fleur asked.

"No," Harry said. "She wasn't hurt. Just frightened and upset."

"Fleur and I should go," Bill said.

"Don't," Ron said. "We're all upset and tired and hungry. Come and have dinner. We'll have some wine. Everyone can calm down."

Bill looked at Fleur. "Come on, Bill," she said. "Let's eat."

Hermione enlarged the kitchen table and transfigured the sideboard into four extra chairs and everyone squeezed into the kitchen. A large bowl of spaghetti marinara came sailing over and landed in the middle of the table followed by another large bowl of salad, two loaves of fresh Italian garlic bread and a jug of red wine. Ron began pouring everyone a glass, while Hermione served the spaghetti. Seamus Finnegan came into the kitchen scratching his head. "Hi," he said. "What's going on?"

"Have a seat," Harry said.

Seamus sat down and looked at everyone. Hermione passed him a plate of spaghetti. "Thanks," Seamus said. "Can someone tell me how I got here and where here is?"

"This is Hermione's house," Ron said around a mouthful of garlic bread. "Luna brought you here a little while ago, because you got stunned in a pub fight."

Seamus thought about that a moment. "Right, because Dean threw a punch at that bloke mouthing off to Ginny or maybe she was mouthing off to him. I don't exactly remember, but I do remember Dean punching him and well, he's my best mate, so I had to jump in, didn't I? Thing is it wasn't just one bloke. It was a whole bloody team, wasn't it? Wands got drawn and that's the last thing I remember."

"Fighting in the Three Broomsticks," Bill groused, shaking his head. "You're lucky Madam Rosmerta didn't call the watch to come in and clear the lot of you off to gaol."

"She did," Dean said from the kitchen door. He had the blanket wrapped around him like a toga. "Does anyone know where my clothes are?"

"I'm sorry," Hermione said. "There they are on the counter. I meant to put them back in the parlor."

"Is there a place I can get dressed?" Dean asked.

"There's a powder room in the foyer," Ron said.

"Thanks," Dean said, grabbing his clothes.

A few minutes later he returned to the kitchen and took a seat at the table across from Harry. Hermione handed him a plate of spaghetti.

Conversation resumed. "So, Muriel speaks very highly of you, Hermione," Bill was saying.

"Really?" Ron said. "Because she keeps calling her Mudblood."

The table got silent.

"She calls me Veela," Fleur said to break the awkward silence.

"But that's not really an insult," Ron said.

"It is the way Muriel says it," Fleur said.

"True," Bill said. "Although sometimes she refers to you as 'that French woman,' which she somehow manages to make sound even worse."

"But at dinner the other night, she went on and on about you," Fleur said to Hermione.

Hermione took a sip of wine. "I am there a lot, what with the elves and her library."

"Yes, we know," Bill said, chuckling.

Hermione blushed. "Ron's right, though, she does refer to me almost exclusively as Mudblood."

"Only Muriel could turn an expletive into a term of endearment. Besides, she never called you that to us," Bill said.

"True," Fleur said.

As the conversation went on around them, Harry and Dean kept glancing and frowning at each other as they each stabbed at and vigorously twirled their pasta. Finally, Harry threw down his fork and stood. "Dean can I see you outside for a tic?"

"Oh, hey," Seamus said, suddenly aware of the tension.

"Sure," Dean said, standing. "It's fine," Dean said to Seamus and followed Harry out to the back garden.

"He's not going to hex him, is he?" Seamus asked.

"Nah," Ron said. "Harry's not like that." But he cast a worried glance at Hermione who also looked concerned.

xxx

Outside, Dean said, "I got no beef with you Harry."

"Well, maybe I've got one with you. You want to tell me why you attacked some guy in a bar who was talking to my girlfriend?"

"He was doing more than talking," Dean said. "He put his hand on her and she clearly didn't like it."

"Was she handling the situation?" Harry asked.

"Uh," Dean said. "Well…"

"Did you even give her a chance to handle it before you punched him?"

"Uh, maybe not enough of a chance…" He sighed. "I was pretty drunk."

"Is this going to be a thing?" Harry said. "You want her back or something?"

Dean laughed. "As if, Harry."

Harry scowled at him. "Really. Because you just had your bloody hands all over her and I mean that literally. Your bloody handprints were all over my girlfriend's body. That's not okay."

Dean held up his palms. "Hey, I seriously didn't mean…look I was knocked in the head and bleeding. I don't know where I put my hands, but I shouldn't have and I'm really sorry."

Harry shook his head. "So, you're not following her around trying to find opportunities to play hero?"

"What? No! Of course not! I didn't know she was going to be at the Three Broomsticks. Seamus and I had been there for over an hour when she and Luna showed up."

"So, you're saying you don't want her back." Harry said.

Dean let out a bitter half laugh. "Well, what I want doesn't really matter, does it? I never wanted to break up in the first place. I thought we were good together. I was making long term plans, man. Not Ginny. She never loved me. I think she liked me okay, but I knew, man. The look on her face when I laughed about you getting hit by that Bludger, which was legitimately funny, and you were fine, but if you could have seen her face." He shook his head. "If looks could kill, I wouldn't be standing here, and I knew then, she was so in love with you. She was never that fierce for me. Then I started noticing how she looked at you when she thought no one was watching. She never looked at me that way. Not even…well never. So, no, Harry, I'm not trying to get her back, because that would be fucking pointless."

"Then what the fuck were you doing punching that guy?" Harry said.

"I don't know. Drunk equals stupid. And she's just…so damn beautiful, and he put his hand on her. I just…lost my mind for a minute. I'm really sorry. And I'm really grateful she got me out of there and that Luna got Seamus. Otherwise, I'm pretty sure we'd be sleeping it off in the Hogsmeade gaol right now."

Harry pushed his fingers back through his hair and blew out a slow breath. "Yeah, she's loyal like that. She never would've left you there to get your ass kicked."

"I know. Look I got nothing but respect for you Harry. You and Ginny both. You know that. I promise, this won't happen again."

Harry nodded. "See that it doesn't."

"Yeah," Dean said.

"We should get back inside."

Dean followed him back into the kitchen. Seamus got to his feet. "We should probably go," he said. "We've imposed on these good people long enough."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, thanks you guys for everything. I'm so sorry for starting all this. I really am."

"Come on," Seamus said. "Let's go stay at me Da's tonight."

Ron and Hermione walked them into the parlor. Harry looked at Bill and Fleur. "Thanks for coming out," he said. "Fleur, you're a great medic. Are you sure your talents aren't wasted at Gringott's?"

Fleur laughed. "I'd much rather deal with galleons than blood Harry, if it's all the same to you."

He smiled. "I can certainly understand that." He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I'm going to bed. I don't think I can keep my eyes open anymore."

Bill frowned, but Harry decided to ignore it. "Goodnight."

Dean was disappearing in a swirl of green flame as Harry walked through the parlor. "I'm going to bed," he told Ron and Hermione.

"Goodnight," they said in unison. He smiled and climbed the stairs up to his room.

xxx

When Harry closed his bedroom door behind him he was surprised to find Ginny awake and sitting with her back against the headboard with her knees pulled up to her chest. "Hey," he said. "What are you doing awake? I gave you enough draught to keep you under until morning."

"Not enough to keep me under. I took that stuff every day for an entire year and I still take it fairly regularly. I have a pretty high tolerance. My dose isn't on the label."

"Good to know," Harry said.

"I'm really sorry about tonight. Things got so out of hand so fast."

"You want to tell me what happened?"

She closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the headboard. "Luna and I went to the Three Broomsticks. She started talking to this guy Rolf and they were really hitting it off. It was kind of great, actually, and then this Quidditch club team came in and one of the guys recognized me from the poster, so naturally they all come over and start talking to me, and it's fine. I'm used to it at this point, but this one guy starts upping his game and puts his hand on my shoulder. Not my breast, not even my face, my shoulder, Harry. Just my shoulder, which still pisses me off, but I'm not freaking out or anything, then out of nowhere Dean is there. I don't know if he'd been in the pub the whole time, and he and Seamus were just in the back, or if they'd just walked in, but the next thing I know, Dean's fist is in this guy's face and I'm spattered with the first of a lot of blood that ends up on me. I'm not even sure what happened after that. All I know is that it was seven against two, because once fists started flying Seamus jumped in. I don't know who pulled their wand first, but Seamus ended up stunned and Luna jumped up to help him. I was kind of pinned against the bar with Dean and then someone hit him in the head with Diffindo and he just gushed blood, he gets hit with it again in the shoulder and I think a third time before I manage to cast Protego and start dragging him toward the fireplace. I saw that Rolf guy helping Luna get Seamus to the fireplace and I told them to go here and then I managed to get Dean in the fireplace and, well, you know the rest.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I'm so sorry that happened."

"I just wasn't expecting to be in that situation. I didn't want to fight. It wasn't like a real battle. It was…it was…I don't know what it was. I just wanted to get out of there."

"You did. And you took your people with you. You knew what to do and then you did it."

"And then I completely freaked out, didn't I?"

"When everyone was safe, yeah, you lost it for a bit, but you're a Quidditch player and a pin up girl, you're not a soldier. I think you're allowed."

Ginny laughed. "I am a pin up girl, aren't I? Eew. I kind of hate that."

"But teenaged boys all over the country are wanking to that poster. I can't imagine why you'd hate that." Harry grinned.

Ginny covered her face with her hands, but kept laughing. "No, no, no. That's so disgusting."

Harry laughed too.

When they stopped laughing and they were both catching their breath, Ginny said, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Harry said.

"Come here," Ginny said and slid down in the bed. She fumbled with the buttons on his jeans until she got the right grip and they all slipped apart. She pushed them down only enough to free him before pushing aside the bathrobe she was wearing.

"Oh, Gin," he said sinking into her. She looked up at him with such unabashed love in her eyes that for a moment he felt bad for Dean that he had never seen that look, but then she pulled him down for a kiss and everything else melted away as it always did when he was with her.


	54. Heroes and Monsters

The next morning, Ginny woke to find Harry already wide-awake and laying on his back staring at the ceiling. She pulled herself up on one elbow and pushed her hair back from her forehead. "What's up?"

Harry looked at her. "I think I have a solution to your problem."

"Which problem?"

"The escape problem. When you get in a tight spot and the easiest solution would be for you not to be there."

She raised her eyebrows. "Okay and what would that be?"

"Kreacher," Harry said.

The old elf appeared standing on the foot of the bed. "Yes, Harry Potter?"

Ginny dragged the sheet up to her neck. "Harry!"

"Sorry," Harry said to her. He looked at Kreacher. "From now on, if Ginny calls your name I need you to go to her. She's not going to call you to make dinner or bring her tea or anything, she'll only call you in an emergency, so if she calls you, even if I call you at the same time, you go to her first. Okay?"

"Yes, Harry Potter."

"Thank you. That was all I needed."

"Yes, Harry Potter," Kreacher said and disappeared.

"See," Harry said, smiling at Ginny. "Problem solved."

"How does that—?"

"Kreacher can Apparate in and out of anywhere and take you with him. Even if you get in a pinch inside Hogwarts, he can get you out of there. It doesn't matter if there are non-Apparation zones set up. Elves can Apparate through them and they can take people with them."

"Seriously?" Ginny said.

"Yes. That's how Dobby got Luna, Dean, and Ollivander out of Malfoy Manor. A locked room doesn't stop an elf, especially not a free elf, but it wouldn't stop Kreacher either."

"Wow," Ginny said. "No wonder they're so sought after."

"I know, right?" Harry said.

xxx

Upstairs, Ron was watching Hermione get dressed. He smiled because her bras and knickers always matched.

"Do those come like that, in sets?" He asked.

"What?" Hermione asked, straightening her bra.

"They always match," Ron said.

"What?" She was scrounging through her closet now.

"Your bra and knickers. They always match."

She turned around. "Uh, yes. I suppose they do, but they don't have to. You buy them separately. I just always buy mine to match…my mum had a thing about matching underwear and really nice lingerie. So that's what I buy."

"So where do you go?"

"Now I go to a Muggle shop, Bravissimo, in Ealing on the High Street. You wouldn't know it."

He smiled. "Well, I like it. I like the little bows."

She looked down at the bow on her bra and smiled. "Yeah, me too. Now I have to get dressed, because I have an interview at the Ministry. I think I'm going to wear traditional robes. She held up two sets of high collared full-length robes. "Maroon or the dark brown?"

"I like the brown. The embroidery is cool and the color looks good on you. It's chocolate like your eyes."

Hermione nodded. "Okay then." She pulled on the brown robes and checked the mirror. A stylized tree design was stitched into the robes with magical thread that made interesting patterns as the fabric shifted. Ron was right; the color did look good on her. "Alright," she said. "I guess I should go."

"Good luck," Ron said.

"Thanks," Hermione said. "It's _the_ _Daily Prophet_ so I'll probably need it. You're still going to meet me in an hour, right?"

Ron sighed. "Yes."

"And we're going to Madam Malkin's?"

"Yes. Do I get a treat if I'm good?"

She chuckled. "Probably. Especially if this interview goes well."

"Then I wish you extra luck," Ron said.

xxx

When Hermione arrived at the Ministry the reporter was waiting for her by the fountain in the main hall. There was a photographer with him. "Hi," he said, sticking his hand out to Hermione. "I'm Andy Smudgley, and this is Adrian" he said, indicating the photographer.

Hermione shook both their hands. "Hermione Granger."

"Oh, we know who you are Miss Granger," Smudgley said smiling.

"I was wondering if we could take your picture in front of the elf statue?" Adrian said.

Hermione had already gotten word from Shacklebolt about the photos, so she was prepared. "Sure," she said.

She stood in front of the statue of the house elf, squared her shoulders, and folded her hands in front of her. A few photos were snapped.

"How about a big smile?" Adrian said.

"I don't think so," Hermione said. "It's a serious piece of legislation, not something I want to grin about."

"Alright," Adrian said. "How about a stronger pose, hands on hips or arms crossed?"

"This is fine." Hermione said. "Are we done?" she said, looking at the reporter.

"Yes," Smudgley said. "That'll be all, Adrian."

Adrian shrugged and walked away.

"So where shall we talk, your office?" Smudgley said.

"No need to walk so far. We can use a conference room on this level." She led him to a small conference room with an oval table that sat eight. The walls were white with dark wood wainscoting. The room could not have been blander.

"Oh," Adrian said. "That's too bad. I was hoping to get to see your office. I think a person's workspace says a lot about them, don't you?"

"It can do," Hermione said. "Have a seat." She sat down at the head of the table.

Smudgley sighed and sat down. "So, about this legislation, big step forward for elves, right."

"It's a big step forward for everyone, elves and wizards alike. Perhaps most importantly, it's a step toward greater security for the entire magical population."

"Yes," Smudgley nodded. "Do you feel like this new legislation from the Wizengamot settles that issue?"

"It's certainly a step in the right direction," Hermione said.

"How do you feel about house elves personally?"

"Like most people, I think house elves are great."

"I understand you currently have an elf living with you."

"I do. Although currently is the best way to say that. She's a free elf, so she can leave whenever she likes, and considering how untidy I can be, that might be sooner rather than later."

Smudgley chuckled. "So, you don't see having an elf as a conflict of interest considering you're in charge of House Elf Relocation?"

"No. Free elves are free to work where they choose. She offered, I accepted. Whether this will be a long-term arrangement remains to be seen."

"And if your elf left tomorrow?"

"That would be very sad, but she's free to go where she feels the most useful and the most at home. Isn't that what everyone wants in the end?"

"So, moving forward in the Elf Relocation Office, will old applications still be considered or is the slate wiped clean on that?"

"Of course, they'll be considered. As elves come available they'll be offered the positions that are open and then choose for themselves where they wish to go."

"But there aren't that many available elves at any given time are there?"

"Not generally, no, but there are some."

"But won't it take centuries for all the elves to be free?"

"If there are no additional changes in legislation, then yes."

"What's the point then?" Smudgley asked.

"The point is that in a few centuries all elves will be free. That's an important point, especially to the elves. With their extremely long lifespans, they have a tendency to play the long game."

Smudgley nodded. "So, you're friends with Harry Potter."

Hermione stood, and stuck her hand out. "Yes. Thank you so much for coming out today, but I'm afraid I have another appointment."

Smudgley seemed momentarily disoriented as he shook her hand. "Um, okay."

"Have a nice day," Hermione said plastering a benign smile on her face. She opened the conference room door and stepped into the main hall.

"I understand you were given Veritaserum at the trial and asked about Potter." Smudgley said hurrying behind her.

She strode toward the fireplaces in the main hall.

"Miss Granger!" Smudgley called.

Hermione kept walking. "Can't be late," she said airily and waved without looking at him. She stepped into the first fireplace she reached and took the Floo back home.

Ron was drinking a cup of tea in the parlor when she stepped out of the fireplace. "Didn't take an hour," she said to him.

"Oh," he said, raising his eyebrows. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It's a new thing," Hermione said. "From now on, in interviews, the second someone asks me about Harry, the interview is over. I'm not talking about that anymore. That goes for questions about Viktor too."

"Okay," Ron said.

"I mean, what could I possibly say at this point that hasn't been said? I've been questioned under Veritaserum. That's definitive. It's a matter of public record."

Ron nodded. "True."

"Anyway, I thought, since I had time I'd change into something a little less stodgy."

Ron stood. "Hmm, as I recall," he said, "there's something a little less stodgy under here." He unbuttoned the top button of her robes and kissed her neck.

She chuckled softly.

He began pulling up the long skirt. "Down here too, I think." He kissed her and she opened her mouth to him. He slipped his hand inside her knickers and smiled. "Someone's randy this morning."

She leaned her head back against the wall and moved her legs apart to give him easier access. "You know storming out of the Ministry always turns me on."

Ron laughed and she did too. "Hey," he said. "Want to try the wall again? I'll be careful."

She wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down for another kiss by way of response, but then she heard a sound, a soft choked sound, she turned her head out of the kiss and Ron simply moved to her neck, not noticing what had attracted her attention. Purdy was there, her eyes wide and horrified. Things moved then in slow motion. She pushed Ron's hand from beneath her skirt with her left hand while drawing her wand with her right.

"What?" Ron said, as Hermione slipped in front of Ron and shouted, "Don't!" But not to Ron, to Purdy.

The little elf's hands were up and her face had gone from horrified to angry.

"Protego!" Hermione shouted and raised her arms to make the shield as large as possible to cover Ron. The force of Purdy's blast pushed Hermione into Ron and both of them against the wall, but Hermione's shield took the brunt of it. "Purdy, stop!" Hermione shouted.

The elf lowered her hands and was shaking all over.

"Bloody hell," Ron gasped as he slid down the wall to the floor.

"Purdy, it's okay," Hermione said, gently as she knelt down and sat back on her ankles. "This was my fault. I forgot you were here."

Purdy continued to tremble. "He was hurting you, Miss."

"No," Hermione said. "I know that might have looked like something you've seen McLaggen do, but I assure you, Purdy, Ron wasn't hurting me."

"McLaggen?" Ron said behind her. "I wouldn't—!"

"Hush, Ron, don't shout," Hermione said.

"Purdy is a free elf," Purdy whispered.

"Yes, you are," Hermione said. "And if you want to leave you absolutely can."

"Miss wants me to leave?" Purdy said, her ears lowering.

"No, I don't want you to leave, of course not. You're a fantastic house elf."

"Hermione," Ron whispered behind her. "She just—"

"Ron, please," Hermione hissed. "Purdy, this was my fault. Not yours, mine."

"No, Miss," Purdy said, looking at Ron. "He's so big, Miss. Big like Master Cormac."

Hermione shook her head. "Ron is nothing like Cormac. Believe me, I know. Cormac was a monster and you shouldn't have been forced to live with him and see what he did. That was a horrible thing you had to go through, but what happened just now, I wanted that, Purdy. Ron wasn't forcing himself on me. We should have taken it upstairs, but there wasn't anything bad about what we were doing."

Purdy glanced from Hermione to Ron and back. "But Miss he beat Master Cormac."

"I know Purdy, but that's because Cormac attacked a Muggle in a club. Ron was chasing him and Cormac Disapparated back to his flat with Ron holding on to him. They fought, but not without reason."

Purdy shook her head slowly. "He kept hitting him, Miss. He can hurt you, Miss."

"Purdy—"

"She's right," Ron said. "I did keep hitting him. He was unconscious and I was still hitting him."

Hermione looked at him. "What?"

"He had the upper hand," Ron said, blanching. "He was beating the shit out of me and I couldn't get him under control, but then he said something about you. I'm not even sure what it was. It might have just been your name and I…lost it. If I hadn't caught sight of myself in the mirror, I might have beaten him to death. I nearly did. She's not wrong to be afraid of me. I can be a monster too."

Hermione shook her head, crawling toward him. "No. No, you're not. That was an extreme situation. That's not who you are. You know that's not who you are."

Ron sank his face into his hands.

Hermione glanced back at Purdy who still stood wide-eyed and trembling. "Okay," she said. "Here's what we're going to do. Purdy, Ron and I have sex, sometime vigorous maybe even a little rough sex, because sometimes I like it like that and so does he. However, in the interest of harmony in the house, we will contain that activity to our bedroom…and the study. If either of those doors are closed and you're not invited into the room, then please don't enter. If that's agreeable to you, then I don't see any reason you can't continue to live here, unless you just don't want to, which would be perfectly understandable. You're a free elf, so it's up to you. Ron and I need to talk now, so if you could give us some privacy, I'd really appreciate it."

Purdy nodded and disappeared.

Ron looked up at her through red-rimmed eyes. "The study?"

"Harry's not going to live here forever. I didn't want to cut off all our options."

He nodded and let his head fall back against the wall. "Smart."

She took his hand. "Why didn't you tell me about McLaggen? You shouldn't have had to carry that alone."

"How could I?" Ron said.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione said, taking his face in her hands and looking into his eyes. "We can all be monsters, Ron. I love you. I'm uniquely qualified to remind you that you are not a monster. You're a hero."

Ron shook his head. "I'm no hero."

"You're my hero. You have been since you sacrificed yourself in the Chessboard Chamber first year and many, many times since. I know there is darkness inside you. It's inside all of us, but when it threatens, you tell me, and I'll shine a light. Okay?"

He nodded and pulled her to him for a kiss. She kissed him back, but put her hand on his chest. "Wait. Let's take this upstairs. We've done enough damage to Purdy for one day."

Ron stood and took her hand. "That poor elf."

"She'll be okay. She's tough."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "She's not the only one."


	55. Perceptions

Upstairs in their bedroom, Hermione impreturbed the door and turned to Ron. "Where were we?"

He stilled her hands. "We can't. You just cast Protego. Protection spell, remember?"

"It doesn't matter," she said, turning away from him and unbuttoning her robes.

"Why would you say that?"

Hermione let her robes drop. "We had sex last night. Less than twenty-four hours. I'm fucked either way, so I might as well enjoy—"

"No," Ron said. "The twenty-four hour mark was a guess on Gimshine's part. This is an opportunity to test that."

She raised her eyebrows. "Are you suggesting a way to gather data, Ron?"

"Don't get any ideas," he grimaced. "This was an accident. I'm not suggesting we start experimenting to see how close we can cut it."

"Yeah, okay," she said. She turned around and started rummaging through her chest of drawers for clothes. "We were supposed to go to Madam Malkin's anyway." She pulled on a pair of jeans and a thin, long sleeve T-shirt and a cardigan.

"You're amazing, you are," Ron said.

"What?" she said. She took her hair out of the French twist she had it in for the interview and started braiding it.

"Two minutes ago you were smoking hot, and now you're just, well, you could be back at school."

She frowned. "I'm sorry you found me so unappealing in school, but I don't think it's appropriate to go to Madam Malkin's in nothing but my underwear."

"Hey," Ron said. "I found you very appealing in school."

She rolled her eyes. "Right. Perhaps, if you'd known what my underwear looked like then, you would've asked me out." She started for the door.

"Don't say that," Ron said. "I always found you appealing. I just didn't know how to tell you was all."

"Yeah, okay. Well, sorry you don't like the outfit. I don't like to go into town all tarted up, we draw enough attention as it is."

"What are you talking about?" Ron said, following her downstairs. "I love what you're wearing. Hell, Hermione, you in jeans and a flannel shirt are wank worthy."

"Oh, please, that's not at all what you just said."

"You took it wrong. All I meant is that I don't know how you manage to put the genie back in the bottle so quickly."

"You should quit before you dig this hole any deeper, Ron."

He let out an exasperated sigh. "I love you."

"I know. Now do shut up." She held out her arm to him. "Let's go."

He took her arm and they Disapparated to Diagon Alley.

xxx

Hermione was in the study when Harry came in late that evening. Ron had already gone up to bed.

"Harry?" Hermione said as she saw him walk by. "A quick word."

He stopped at the door and leaned in. "What's up?"

"Um, I just thought you should be aware, there was an incident this morning with Purdy."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Is she okay?"

"Yes. Shaken, but okay." She cleared her throat. "Ron and I got a bit…frisky in the parlor after my interview. Honestly, I forgot she was in the house. Anyway, she misinterpreted events and went to protect me."

"Oh?" Harry said.

"Yes, well, I think it's all sorted now, but I just wanted to give you fair warning, that if you and Ginny have the house to yourselves, to try and keep it in the bedroom for everyone's sake."

He frowned at her. "That's not really a problem for us."

"Okay," Hermione said, blushing. She dropped her eyes back to the book she'd been reading.

Harry shook his head and muttered something.

Hermione looked up. "What?"

"Nothing," he grumbled.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You obviously have something you want to say."

He clenched his jaw and shook his head.

She glared at him.

"Fine," he said. "I can see how Purdy might misinterpret. I think sometimes you two get too rough."

Hermione's cheeks went pink. "Mind your own business, Harry."

"I do, but that's not always possible with you two, is it?"

She blew out a slow breath. "I'm sorry if we have occasionally let passion get the best of us, but how that's expressed is really none of your concern."

"Fine," Harry said.

"Good," Hermione said, and returned to her book. He turned to leave. "Harry?" Hermione said.

He turned back around.

"How was Ginny tonight?"

"She's okay. We took Luna to dinner at the Hog's Head. It seemed like a good idea to be off the beaten path and Aberforth was delighted to see us. It was a good night."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"That Rolf guy sent Luna flowers."

"Really?" Hermione said, smiling. "Good for Luna."

"Yeah, she seemed delighted."

Hermione nodded. "I'm happy for her."

"Me too," Harry said. "I'm going to bed."

"I'm heading up in a few minutes too. I just want to finish this chapter." But it was after midnight before she actually went upstairs. She was dreading the idea of sleep for fear of what it might bring. Crookshanks was curled up on her lap, so she picked him up and set him on one of the ottomans before heading upstairs.

When she got to their bedroom, she was surprised to find the door open and the light still on. Ron was in bed reading a book on charms.

"What are you still doing up?" Hermione asked.

"I was waiting for you, or for Crookshanks to come upstairs and get me."

She looked away from him. "Yeah, that's why I came up. If I dozed off, I thought it was probably better to be in bed than in a chair."

He nodded. "It's certainly easier for me."

"Why didn't you just ask me to come up then?"

He set aside his book, "Because I knew you were going to be worried about falling asleep. I didn't want to push."

She shut the door and pulled her clothes off, but instead of sliding into bed naked as she usually did, she pulled on a gown and a fresh pair of knickers. "All right," she said. She got into bed and he spooned behind her.

Ron touched his wand to the lamp, and the light went out.

"I hate this," she whispered.

"I know, but we've got it down now. It'll be okay."

"It's not okay. It hurts. Even with the spell and the potion, it hurts." She trembled in his arms and he held her tighter.

"I know. I'm so sorry."

They lay there quietly for a minute, but it was clear neither one of them was ready to sleep.

"I warned Harry about Purdy," Hermione said.

"Yeah?" Ron said. "What did he say?"

"He said that wouldn't be a problem for Ginny and him."

Ron snorted. "No, I guess not."

Hermione rolled over to look at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ron shrugged. "They're aren't like us, are they?"

It was hard to read his expression in the dark. "Meaning?"

"I don't know, it's just, they can't really get up to what we get up to, that's all."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione said, irritated. "They have sex; we have sex. What's the difference?"

"I try not to think about their sex life, thanks," Ron said.

"Then what are you talking about?"

He sighed. "Just basics. What do you weigh? 8 stone, maybe?"

"Something like that."

"And Ginny's probably the same," Ron said.

"Give or take a pound or two, sure." Hermione said. "What—?"

"So I weigh 13 stone and I'm almost a foot taller than you."

"Right," Hermione said, not sure where he was going with all the math.

"Well, Harry weighs maybe 9 stone, and don't tell him I said so, but I think Ginny's got a quarter inch on him."

Hermione chuckled. "He is sensitive about his height, isn't he?"

"Yeah, so all I'm saying is, there are things we can do that they couldn't do without magical assistance. On the other hand, I'm sure there are positions that are perfectly great for them, that just don't work for us."

"Sure, but what does that have to do with—?"

"He's not going to pick her up and put her against the wall in the parlor, because he can't, is what I'm saying."

"Okay, but they could do other things in the parlor. They could fall to the moment. Sometimes things get ahead of you, don't they?"

"Things get ahead of us. I think Harry and Ginny are more controlled about that. Remember, you and I, we're just Goblins and Trolls."

Hermione laughed out loud. "Oh, that's right. I'm sorry I said anything to him then. I just wanted to be sure he understood that Purdy is sensitive and a little dangerous about it."

"Yeah, about that," Ron said cautiously. "Do you think it's a good idea to keep her around? I mean, she's great but also kind of scary."

"She's been traumatized. Who better to understand her needs than us? We can't send her off to work for someone else who might not understand. Besides, she asked to work here. I don't want to cast her off."

"I suppose that's true," Ron said.

They lay there quietly for a moment.

"Harry thinks we're too rough," Hermione said quietly.

Ron didn't say anything.

"Ron?"

"It's gotten out of hand before," Ron said.

"One time," Hermione said. "And we resolved that."

"Yes," he said. There was a long pause.

She came up on one elbow. "You think I'm too rough?"

"I didn't say that," Ron said.

She looked at him, wishing the light were on so she could see his face better.

He sighed. "I love you. And I'm happy to have sex with you anytime and in any way you see fit, as long it's not going to leave you catatonic," he amended.

"But," she said for him.

"But, between the practicing healing spells on yourself, and the torture, and that bloody ring, I think you might have developed, um…"

"Okay." She got out of bed and touched her wand to the lamp to light it. "There's nothing wrong with me."

He held up his hands. "I didn't say there was."

"You think I have an unhealthy relationship with pain," she said, glaring at him.

"No. But I do think you have a relationship with it."

Hermione stood there blinking with her mouth open.

Ron slid over and sat on the side of the bed and took her hands in his. "How could you not? Look what you've been through, what you're still going through. Pain is just something you live with. If it's gotten a little tangled up with your sexuality, I don't think that's a problem. No one is really getting hurt. No one's being abused. We're okay, so why should it matter?"

"What about what Harry's been through? What about Ginny? What about you?"

"Look Harry and Ginny have their own demons. Who knows how they manifest? You know I've got mine. I almost killed a guy because of mine, so in the grand scheme of things, your demons are pretty benign."

"But, I like nice sex."

"Yes, you do. You like all kinds of sex and that's one of the many reasons I love you. You're game and that's awesome." He kissed her hands. "It's after one o'clock. Come back to bed."

She closed her eyes and sighed. "If I have such a great relationship with pain, then why am I trying so hard to avoid it?"

Ron smiled sadly at her. "Because this isn't the good kind."

A tear slipped from her eye. "No it's not."

"Maybe it won't happen."

She bit her lip. "Maybe not."

He held the blanket back and she slipped in beside him.

He woke an hour later because she went rigid in his arms. He reached for his wand and cast the spell to relax her muscles. He turned on the light and got the potion, which he now left in the drawer of the nightstand. He put three drops on her tongue, and then positioned her on her back with her arms at her side. He turned off the light and went back to sleep.

xxx

She awoke screaming a few hours later, Ron was on his feet with his wand in his hand before he really knew what was happening. He reached for Hermione. "I've got you. You're okay. Everyone is fine. It's okay now."

She leaned back against the headboard panting with her hand clutching her throat.

"That was new," Ron said, quietly. "You've not come out of it screaming before. Deep breaths, luv, slow deep breaths." He reached for the hand at her throat, but when he pulled it away she was bleeding. "That's also new." He flicked his wand at the door to remove the charms and shouted for Harry.

Hermione looked down at the blood on her hand and promptly passed out.

Ron cast his Patronus and told the little terrier to get Healer Gimshine. "Harry!" he shouted again. He could hear Harry running up the stairs.

"What's happened?" Harry said when he appeared at the door wand at the ready.

"I don't know. She had an episode. I did the spell and the potion, but then she woke up screaming and the scar on her neck isn't a scar anymore it's like a fresh wound."

"What?" Harry said. He stepped over to the bed and looked at Hermione's neck. "Why is she unconscious?"

"She looked at the blood on her hand and passed out."

Harry looked at him askance. "Why? She's not that squeamish. We should take her to St. Mungo's."

"They don't know anything about her condition there. I've sent for Healer Gimshine."

A silvery emu floated into the room. "On my way by Floo," it said in Gimshine's voice.

"I'll go down and wait for him," Harry said. "You should put some clothes on."

"Right," Ron said. At least Hermione had thought ahead and put on a gown and knickers. He pulled on jeans and a T-shirt and went to get a flannel from the bathroom to clean up the cut on Hermione's neck. When he came out of the bathroom, she was coming around.

"Ron?"

"It's okay," he said. "Tilt your head back, I'm jut going to hold this against your neck until it stops bleeding."

"I don't understand. What happened?" Hermione said.

"I'm not sure."

"Gimshine's here," Harry shouted and Ron could hear them coming up the stairs.

"Good, maybe he'll have some answers."

"You sent for Gimshine?"

"Damn right I did, this is all new."

"Mr. Weasley," the diminutive healer said as he came into the room. "Ah, Miss Granger, you're awake. I didn't expect that. So what's the emergency?"

Ron explained what happened.

Gimshine stroked his beard. "That is new. Let me see the cut."

Ron pulled back the flannel.

"Curious," Gimshine said. "Was the trigger different today?"

"Harry," Ron said. "Could you give us a minute?"

"Oh," Harry said, "yeah, sure. Sorry." He left the room, closing the door behind him.

"It was a bit different," Ron said, pressing the flannel back against Hermione's neck.

"No it wasn't," Hermione said.

"It was though, because both things kind of happened at the same time."

Gimshine raised his eyebrows. "You were having sex and casting strong protection charms at the same time? How does that happen?"

Ron explained while Hermione fervently wished she were somewhere else.

"Ah," Gimshine said. "Well, it does make a certain kind of sense that both triggers pulled simultaneously would cause a more extreme reaction. "How about your other scar? Any trouble there?"

Hermione touched her fingers to her breastbone. "It's fine. Sore, but not open."

"How do you feel otherwise?"

"Like always. I hurt everywhere. I'm not as stiff as I was before you taught Ron the spell, but still I'm really sore," Hermione answered.

"All right so the new developments are that the scar on your neck is now a fresh wound and you woke screaming. Do you remember why you woke screaming?"

"I was back there. It was like it was actually happening. I felt her cut me."

Ron scrubbed his free hand down his face.

"I'm so sorry, my dear," Gimshine said. "I don't know of anyone who has had a similar experience though. I suspect it has to do with the proximity of the triggers, but unless it happens again or to someone else, we may never know."

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh.

"I know," Gimshine said. "I wish I could tell you something more definitive.

"I'm sorry we dragged you out in the middle of the night for nothing," Hermione said.

"On the contrary, my dear," Gimshine said, standing. "If you experience any changes like this, new symptoms of any kind, I absolutely want to be contacted right away."

"Thank you," Hermione said.

"Here hold this," Ron said to Hermione and she put her hand on the flannel on her neck. "I'll walk you down," he said to Gimshine.

As they walked down the stairs, Ron said, "So no breakthroughs?"

"Sadly no," Gimshine said. "However, we have found four more people suffering with the syndrome, so new data is coming in, just not very much and not very fast. This isn't a short game, Mr. Weasley. By the way, I saw your engagement announcement in the paper. Congratulations."

"Thanks," Ron said. "Um, about that. This syndrome shouldn't affect her in any other ways should it?"

"How do you mean?"

"I don't know, like if she were to get pregnant, say?"

"Ah, well, given the delicate nature of magical pregnancies, I would highly recommend vigorously avoiding the triggers."

"Right," Ron said. "Makes sense."

At the fireplace, Ron shook Gimshine's hand and thanked him before watching him disappear in a whirl of green flame.

Harry was sitting on the sofa. "She all right?"

"Yeah, sort of," Ron said.

"Why was she bleeding? What happened?"

Ron shook his head. "Nothing, just the stuff that triggers an event for her happened too close together that's all."

Harry frowned at him. "This is about what happened with Purdy, isn't it?"

"Don't," Ron said.

"Why can't you just be more careful with her?" Harry said, getting to his feet.

"Mind your own business, Harry."

"I've told you before, she is my business, just like Ginny is yours."

"I don't tell you how to shag my sister."

"I don't ever hurt your sister."

Ron grabbed Harry by the front of his shirt. "I didn't hurt her."

Harry grabbed his wrist. "But you have."

"Stop!" Hermione said from the stairs. "She was leaning against the wall and slid down to sit on the stairs. "Just stop."

Ron and Harry let go of each other. "Hey," Ron said. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I came down for some chocolate and a cup of chamomile, and it's a good thing I did."

"I'm sorry," Ron said. "Don't worry about that."

"It was nothing," Harry said.

"It wasn't nothing," Hermione said. "I heard the whole thing."

"I just worry about you," Harry said.

"Fine," Hermione said, "but Ron didn't do this to me. This syndrome is down to Bellatrix, no one else. As for the rest of it, I have my tastes and proclivities, as I'm sure you do. I'm allowed. Ron is actually quite good at reading my moods. What happened today was accidental not intentional. It was no one's fault. Let it go."

Harry looked from Hermione to Ron and back again. "Fine," he said. "But why did you come downstairs? You have a house elf."

Hermione sighed. "You're right. I keep forgetting that"

"We should get you back in bed," Ron said.

"Oh, please don't make me climb back up," Hermione said, resting her head against the wall and closing her eyes.

"Let's get you to the sofa then." He slid his arms under her and picked her up and gently laid her on the cushions.

She looked up at him. "Thanks."

He smiled. "Anytime."

"I'm going back to bed," Harry said.

"Harry," Ron said. "I'm sorry about before. I really appreciate your help earlier."

"Yeah, well, I was out of line. It's late. We're all tired and upset."

"Right," Ron said. "Goodnight, then."

"Goodnight."

When Ron looked down at Hermione, she had fallen asleep. He pulled a throw off the back of the sofa and covered her.

xxx

It was just after noon when Ginny came through the Floo to find an odd scene. Ron was fully clothed and asleep on one sofa. Hermione was under a throw asleep on one of the other two.

Ginny quietly made her way upstairs to Harry's room. She tapped lightly on the door, before opening it. Harry was also asleep, but his eyes opened as she came into the room.

"Hey," he said.

"What's going on?" Ginny said. "Why are Ron and Hermione asleep on the sofas downstairs."

Harry sat up and pushed his fingers back through his hair. "Hermione had an episode last night, a really bad one. Ron sent for Gimshine. We didn't get much sleep."

"Is she all right?"

"I think so. You'll notice a fresh plaster on her neck when you see her."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. Something about whatever sets her off happening too close together or something. I don't know. I'm guessing part of it has something to do with sex because neither one of them will tell me exactly what causes these episodes."

Ginny sat down on the edge of the bed. "How can it have anything to do with sex? Those two go at it like rabbits."

Harry shrugged. "I'm guessing. Like I said, I haven't been informed as to exactly what triggers it."

"Maybe it's something else personal. Perhaps it has to do with her period."

"She's not on her period."

Ginny arched an eyebrow at him. "And you know that how?"

"Come on, Gin. I've lived with her for almost two years now. Early on, I figured out that it was in my best interest to track her cycle."

"Do you track mine?"

"Loosely, I don't really have to. You just tell me."

"You two are so weird."

Harry shrugged again. "I know. As soon as you graduate, I'm moving out. We all spend too much time together. Last night really drove that home."

"How so?"

He sighed and told her about the argument with Ron.

"Harry!" Ginny said.

"I know, out of line."

"Well, yeah, and you can't put all that on Ron."

Harry leveled his gaze at her. "Come on, Gin. I know he's your brother, but seriously?"

"What? Hermione is a factor in this too. In case you haven't noticed, she's kind of an extreme person, among extreme people."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means she's not the bushy-headed little book nerd you seem to always think of when you think of her. She's extremely intellectual, yes, and yet not sorted into Ravenclaw. She's extremely driven. She just overturned hundreds of years of house elf legislation, but she wasn't sorted into Slytherin. She has extreme views on the equal rights of all magical beings as well as Muggles, and yet wasn't sorted into Hufflepuff, the house of egalitarianism. No, she was dumped in with the rest of us full-steam-ahead, do-or-die nut jobs in Gryffindor. She wasn't even a true hatstall. She really belongs with the rest of us crazies."

Harry chuckled, "Well, that's certainly true."

"Do you know why I think she loves Ron so much?"

"Why?"

"Because, when he can get out of his own way, he's a rock. Completely stable and he reads her really well. I don't think most people do, including you and me, although you're pretty good at it, but you definitely have some blind spots. Ron sees her, really sees her, including her flaws, and he still loves her madly and thinks she's brilliant. Don't you remember third year, even though they were fighting all the time about Crookshanks and his stupid non-rat, when she was completely snowed under taking all those classes, he started researching the defense for Buckbeak?"

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, he did."

"I think we both know that wasn't about Buckbeak."

"No. I think he was trying to keep her from having a nervous breakdown."

"Right. Well, these days he has more tools at his disposal for handling her."

Harry frowned. "She doesn't need to be handled."

"This from the guy who's not even dating her but tracks her cycle. You have big blind spots when it comes to Hermione, Harry. I know you love her. I know she's saved your life, probably more times than I even know about, but she's a maniac, and I mean that in absolutely the best way."

Harry laughed. "Yeah all right. You've made your point. Come here, you."

xxx

Downstairs, Hermione woke to the smell of bacon frying. She stretched and straightened her dressing gown, before wandering into the kitchen. _The Daily Prophet_ and _The Quibbler_ were both on the kitchen table.

"Is Miss hungry?" Purdy asked.

"Starved," Hermione answered. "Is there coffee?"

Purdy snapped her fingers and handed Hermione a cup.

"Thank you so much, Purdy. You're a wonder," Hermione said as she took a seat at the table and pulled _The Daily Prophet_ toward her.

The little elf smiled and a moment later a plate of eggs, bacon, and buttered toast sailed toward the table.

Hermione took it from the air and began eating as she read the article about the changes in house elf legislation. She nodded her head, pleased with the result.

Ron came in and Purdy sent another plate of food and a cup of coffee sailing toward him as he sat across from Hermione. "Thank you, Purdy," he said. "Anything good in the paper?"

She slid it across to him and he smiled. "I like the picture. You look very serious."

Hermione wrinkle her nose. "I look a bit like a little girl playing dress up, but short of having done an aging charm, there isn't much I can do about that."

"You look great," Ron said. "Article's a bit bland, but at least it has the facts right."

"I wanted it to be bland and factual. I think the _Prophet's_ readers have had enough color from me for a lifetime."

"You wish," Harry said, as he and Ginny came into the kitchen.

"A girl can dream, Harry," Hermione said. "There's post for you."

Harry picked up the letter and opened it. "It's from Shacklebolt."

Ron sighed. "Have we got some weird new assignment coming straight from him?"

"No. He wants to send a portrait artist over."

"They want your portrait?" Ginny said. "That's fantastic. Where will it hang?"

"In the Ministry, I guess." Harry said. "It doesn't really say."

Ron laughed. "That's great, mate. You can sit for your portrait and then your picture can walk about the Ministry talking to all the other people in paintings."

"Or perhaps it can just talk to you and Hermione," Harry said.

"What?" Hermione said.

"They want two. One of just me and one of the three of us."

"What?" Ron said. "No, they don't."

"Yes, they do."

"So when is this supposed to happen?" Hermione asked.

"He's wondering if the artist could introduce himself and his assistant tonight."

"Tonight?" Ron said. "What kind of notice is that?"

"No notice," Harry said. "I think that might have been the point."

"Do we have to do this?" Hermione asked.

"Of course you have to do this," Ginny said. "This is an amazing honor. What's wrong with you three? A portrait is…a portrait is…it's a kind of immortality, isn't it? Who doesn't want a bloody portrait? Not to mention most portraits are done when the witch or wizard is old and wrinkly, but look at you three. This is the absolute best time for a portrait."

Harry smiled at her. "I suppose you're right."

Hermione and Ron looked at him askance.

"Of course, I'm right!" Ginny said.

"But it's not to be done tonight, right?" Ron said.

"No, he said just introductions and discussion tonight," Harry said.

"Discussion about what?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged. "Dunno."

"Probably about how he wants you posed and what to wear, right?" Ginny said. "Seriously, what's wrong with you three?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all glanced at each other.

"It's just one more thing, isn't it?" Ron finally said.

"It sets us apart, makes us different," Harry said.

"Now whenever we go into the Ministry, that bloody thing will be hanging there somewhere." Hermione said.

"Just a bit more pressure to live up to." Harry said.

"Be heroic, like your portrait," Ron added.

"I don't feel like a hero," Harry said. "I mostly feel like a really lucky lamb who managed not to be slaughtered."

"I just feel like a bloody sidekick," Ron said.

"I mostly feel like a bookworm," Hermione said. "Yes, let me heroically look that up for you."

Ginny put her hands on her hips. "Well, get over it. Do you think I walk around feeling like a bloody pin up girl?"

The three of them looked sheepishly at her.

"Well, I don't, but I'm all over the bloody place. I can't get away from my own face. You'll have one stupid painting, or in Harry's case two. Try having photos of you literally everywhere. You're all a bunch of tossers. Harry, didn't you just kill Greyback? Ron, didn't you just break a curse on a ring that's been destroying lives for centuries? And Hermione, didn't you just get major house elf legislation passed? This isn't just about the war with Voldemort, you wankers."

Ron looked at Harry. "You killed Greyback?"

"It was a group effort," Harry said.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted in exasperation.

"Yes, I killed him," Harry said reluctantly.

"Why didn't you say?" Ron asked.

"Because, well, as Hermione says, it wasn't the most important part of the story."


	56. Portraits

Hermione looked around the kitchen. "I don't think we should do this here."

"What?" Harry asked.

"The portrait meeting. And I don't think we should be painted here either," Hermione said.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"For one, you don't technically live here," Ron said.

"We met at Hogwarts, maybe they'll let us do it there?" Harry said.

"But we aren't students anymore," Ron said. "At least you and I aren't. Hermione is, but barely. And we left before we graduated. I don't think it's really appropriate to do it there."

"Where then? The Ministry?" Harry suggested.

"No, we've only just started working there," Hermione said.

"What about Grimmauld Place?" Ginny said. "It's majestic, clearly magical, and it's your house, Harry. You're the star in this little drama, aren't you?"

Ron and Hermione both nodded. "That's a good idea," they said at the same time.

Harry sighed. "Fine. Accio parchment." A piece of parchment came flying at him from the study. He grabbed it and penned a note to Shacklebolt telling him to send the artist to 12 Grimmauld Place and sent it on its way.

"Come on then," Harry said. "I'm not going to sit over there by myself all day."

"We'll be over in a bit," Ron said.

"Are you kidding?" Harry said. "She can barely move."

"Exactly, you prat. She needs a hot bath and a bit of lie down." Ron growled.

"On that note," Hermione said, rising from the table. "I'm going back to bed."

"Sorry," Harry said.

"Whatever," Hermione said, and made her way to the stairs. Ron followed, giving her his arm for support.

"Why are you such a pillock today?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know. I just don't want to do this."

"Too bad," Ginny said. "On the positive side this means we have Grimmauld Place to ourselves for a couple of hours."

Harry pretended to think about that by stroking his chin. He grabbed her hand and took her sidealong as he Disapparated.

Ginny hated the squeezing pressure of Apparition. "I wish you wouldn't do that," she gasped as they landed in the foyer.

"What?" Harry said.

"Grab me and Apparate. I'm not a fan."

"But you have your Apparition license," Harry said.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I like to do it," Ginny said, irritated.

"You just have to get used to it. Once you've done it a hundred times you don't even notice it," Harry said and started to walk upstairs to the parlor.

Ginny grabbed his arm. "No. Listen to me. I don't like it."

"You'll—"

"No. I won't. I got my license, because it would've been lame not to, and it's good to know in an emergency, but I don't like it. I don't like being squeezed that way. Got it?"

"Yeah," he said, holding up his palms. "I got it. Sorry. I won't do it again."

"Thank you," Ginny said, her voice catching.

"Hey," Harry said, touching his fingers to her cheek. "I really am sorry. I didn't realize it bothered you so much."

Ginny blinked and cleared her throat. "Well, it does. Just drop it okay?" She pushed past him and went upstairs.

Harry watched her go and pushed his fingers through his hair. Now he was faced with the eternal dilemma of upsetting Ginny. Was it better to let the issue drop or try to get to the root of it? The solution was never obvious. Sometimes, if he let something drop, it would fester only to blow up in his face later, but if he pushed her to talk too soon, it would blow up in his face that much faster. There was a fine line between showing concern and pushing her and he didn't always walk it successfully. He sighed and climbed the stairs. He found her in the parlor staring out of one of the large Palladian windows.

"Hey," he said.

She didn't turn around. "It's raining out."

"That's London for you."

"I like to fly in the rain. We should have just taken our brooms."

"It's five miles from here to Hermione's. We would have been soaking wet by the time we got here," Harry said.

"Right. Kreacher could have made us cocoa and we could have had a nice hot bath."

Harry smiled. "You're right, that would have been nice."

"You didn't ask me."

"What?"

"You just grabbed me and Disapparated. Don't—"

"I'm sorry," he said, he went to put his arms around her but she turned around to face him and held him back with her palm on his chest.

"It's my body. I like to decide where it goes."

"You're right. That was…I shouldn't do that. I should know better."

"You should," she whispered. "It's like you forget."

He nodded. "I do sometimes. You're so fierce, Ginny. It's easy to forget that anything ever bothers you."

She rested her forehead on his shoulder. "I need you to remember."

He hugged her, pulling her close. "I will. I promise."

She pulled back from him and straightened her shoulders. "Good."

"You want some cocoa?" Harry asked.

She smiled a little. "Sure."

"Kreacher?" Harry called.

A few minutes later he and Ginny were sipping cocoa as they stood in the window and watched the rain. The weather held little interest for Harry. He kept stealing glances at Ginny, struck by her beauty in the dim light of the rainy afternoon. He wanted very badly to make love to her, but he knew better than to broach that subject after making such a blunder. It was better to give her some time. He wasn't even sure she'd stay now. He half expected her to announce that since she wasn't needed for the portraits, she'd just go back to school. He ached at the thought of it. Sleeping with Ginny made the night bearable even if she didn't want him touching her. Just having her breathing beside him made him feel better. He shook his head at his own stupidity.

"What?" Ginny said, startling him out of his thoughts.

"What?" Harry said.

"Why are you shaking your head?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, I'm just really mad at myself. I'm sorry I wrecked our afternoon."

She raised her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry," he said again. "That sounded selfish."

"Did it?" Ginny said.

"What?"

"Sound selfish? You said 'our afternoon' not yours."

"I guess. I don't want you thinking I'm just randy."

"You're not randy?" she said, raising her eyebrows again.

He smiled. "I am, but that's not all I am. I really do feel bad about upsetting you and I'm a little afraid you'll go back to school instead of staying the night."

"Huh," Ginny said noncommittally, and turned back to looking out the window.

He leaned over and kissed her shoulder. "I'll leave you to it then." He went downstairs to the kitchen to find Kreacher.

"Harry Potter," Kreacher said.

"Hullo Kreacher. We're going to have some people coming over later: Ron and Hermione and a portrait artist and his assistant. Could we have drinks and nuts or crisps or something?"

"Yes, Harry Potter."

"Thanks, Kreacher." He set his cup down in the sink. "And thanks for the cocoa. It was great."

xxx

The house was quiet when Ron and Hermione arrived at Grimmauld Place. They walked up the stairs to the parlor only to find it empty. Ron looked out one of the back windows and could see Harry standing in the yard.

Hermione settled herself on the formal sofa and blew out a slow breath. "You okay?" Ron asked her, when he turned around.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I guess those two are upstairs." Hermione said smiling.

"Harry's out in the yard. I don't know where Ginny is."

"That's odd."

"I think so too. I'm going to go check on him and I'll ask Kreacher to bring you a cup of tea while I'm down there."

"Thank you," she said, reaching for his hand. He kissed her fingers and went downstairs to the kitchen.

Kreacher was standing on a stool next to the stove stirring a large cauldron. "Hi Kreacher," Ron said.

"Mister Weezy," Kreacher said.

"When you get a moment, could you take Hermione a cup of tea? Earl Grey or Darjeeling, if you have it."

"Yes, Mister Weezy."

Ron continued past him out the back door into the yard. Harry was standing by the tree where they'd buried all the former house elves. "Hey," Ron said.

Harry looked up. "Hey, are they here?"

"Not yet. What are you doing out here in the rain? Where's Ginny?"

"She's not in the parlor?"

"No."

"Oh, I don't know then."

"And you're standing out here, why?"

Harry looked up as if he'd only just realized it was raining. "Oh, I just wanted to look at the graves, make sure they didn't need clearing or anything, but Kreacher seems to be taking care of the yard now as well.

Ron looked around. "It does look a lot nicer out here now, he's picked up all the leaves and dead branches and trimmed things up a bit. I bet it'll look really smashing come springtime." He looked at Harry again. "Mate, you're soaked through. Go inside and get dry. You've got guests coming, remember?"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Harry said, and walked back toward the house. Ron followed him into the kitchen, but Harry didn't stop and continued upstairs.

"Could I get a cup of tea, Kreacher?" Ron asked. Kreacher snapped his fingers and gave Ron a cup, which he took upstairs to enjoy with Hermione.

xxx

Harry left his wet coat in the foyer and continued upstairs to the master bedroom. He still didn't think of it as his yet. He was disappointed that Ginny had left without even telling him she was leaving, so he was surprised to find her sitting on the bed with her legs stretched out in front of her reading a book.

"Hey," he said. "You're here."

"Well spotted Harry. You haven't lost your Seeker skills."

He chuckled and closed the door behind him. "Ron and Hermione are here."

"I heard them come in," she said. "I was going to finish this page and then head down."

"Okay," he said.

"Why are you soaking wet?"

"I was in the backyard."

"Doing what?"

"Just looking around, you know, seeing if anything needed doing."

"And was there?"

"No," Harry said. "Kreacher's doing a great job with the yard. I'm going to get in the shower."

"Okay."

He left the rest of his clothes in a damp heap on the bathroom floor and got in the shower, closing the door behind him. As the hot water ran over his head he tried to read Ginny's mood. She hadn't gone back to Hogwarts so that was good. Maybe she'd been expecting him to come in earlier and find her in bed. Was she up for a shag? Was she really just reading? He wasn't sure. If she was just reading, why didn't she do that in the parlor? This whole relationship thing was so difficult to navigate sometimes. He just wished it wasn't so hard.

He heard the shower door open. Then cool hands were sliding around his waist and warm lips kissed him between his shoulder blades and just like that, life wasn't the only thing that was hard.

He turned around and held her face in his hands and kissed her, but she pulled away from him, and pressed her hands against his chest until his back was against the wall. "Stay," she said.

He nodded and watched her kneel in front of him and take him in her mouth. He couldn't help the low moan that escaped his lips. He loved watching her do this almost as much as he loved the feel of her doing it. Without thinking he slid his hand into her hair.

She grabbed his wrist and stood. "You don't listen."

"I'm sorry," he gasped.

She pushed his arm over his head and reached for his other arm. She pressed her whole wet naked body against him as she pushed his wrists together over his head. He shivered with need. "Incarcerous," she whispered and thick coils of rope bound his wrists together and to the wall. "Now stay," she said firmly and resumed what she'd been doing. It didn't take long. He would have slid down the wall with the release if the ropes hadn't been holding him up. She left him where he was while she stepped fully into the stream of water and took a quick shower. She stepped out of the shower and wrung out her hair before wrapping it in a towel and wrapping another towel around her body, before walking into the bedroom.

"Gin!" Harry called after her. "Come on."

She came back in with her wand and said, "Diffindo."

The ropes fell away and his arms dropped from the wall. Without saying anything she went to brush her teeth.

Harry finished his own quick shower and reached for a towel. Ginny was casting a drying charm on her hair. "Why can't I touch you?" he asked her image in the mirror.

"You touch me all the time," she said, letting her eyes slide away from his.

"But never when you're on your knees, why?"

"I don't like it," she said, her cheeks coloring.

"You know I wouldn't…I just like my hands in your hair. You have gorgeous hair." He said, running a strand through his fingers.

"I just don't like it," she said firmly.

"But—"

"I could just not—"

"No! Please, I love your mouth. Forget I said anything."

She locked eyes with him through the mirror. "Good."

Figuring to cut his losses he went into the bedroom and got dressed. As he pulled his shirt on he realized the cords had left marks on his wrists. He got his wand and cast Episkey on his left wrist and the bruises faded.

"They're here," Ron called from downstairs.

Harry pulled down his shirt cuff and hurried to the foyer. He could hear Ron and Hermione greeting them, so he was shocked to find that the apprentice was Dean Thomas, who had a roll of paper under one arm and a large box under the other.

"Harry," Ron said. "This is Oliver Cartwright, he'll be doing the portraits, and of course, you know his assistant." Cartwright was a slim man with a mop of curly gray hair. He wore tan work robes covered in dried paint over a dark purple shirt and jeans.

"Hey Dean. Hello Mr. Cartwright," Harry said extending his hand.

The artist shook it eagerly. "Mr. Potter, I've heard so much about you."

"Please call me, Harry. I assume you've met Ron and Hermione."

"Yes, and apparently you all went to school with my apprentice."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, Dean was known for his art in school."

Cartwright nodded. "He's talented and his charm work is excellent. He'll make a fine portrait artist one day."

Dean smiled to hear the compliment.

"So," Harry said, "come up to the parlor and we'll talk."

"Excellent," Cartwright said.

When they reached the parlor, Kreacher had already set out a pitcher of pumpkin juice, a bowl of nuts, and another bowl of crisps.

"I love that elf," Ron muttered reaching for a crisp.

Cartwright looked around the room. "Do you have any opinions on where you'd like to be painted or how you'd like to be posed?"

"Um," Harry said. "Not really."

"My philosophy of portraiture is that it's best to get to know your subject a bit in terms of how they naturally sit and move and think. So what I'd like to do is just have a chat with you three while Dean takes some pictures. I'll do some quick sketches, and then I might ask you to sit or stand in various places just to get some reference ideas and then I'll take what we get back to my studio and plan out the portraits. I'll show you some options and then I'll ask you to sit for me for a few sessions. We'll take a lot of reference photos then so I won't have to take up too much of your time. Does that sound okay?"

They all agreed. Dean took the camera out of the large box he'd been carrying and gave the roll of paper to Cartwright, who took a pencil out of the pocket of his robes.

"Let's all have a seat then, shall we?" Cartwright said. He was curious to see that Ron took one corner of the sofa and Harry took the other. Hermione fitted herself against Ron and seemed quite tired.

Cartwright took the wing chair opposite the sofa and began asking them about their lives, how they met, what they did, and other general questions. He sketched as he talked and Dean snapped a couple of photos. Harry did most of the talking. Hermione fell asleep.

When Ron realized she was asleep, he caught Harry's eye and glanced down at Hermione. Harry smiled. "This is too much for her," he said.

"She should be in bed," Ron said.

"Don't drag her back to Heathgate," Harry said. "Just take one of the guestrooms."

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Ron said to Cartwright. "She's been ill. We're going to have to take our leave."

"Oh, of course," Cartwright said, standing.

Ron eased from behind Hermione. He considered just carrying her upstairs, but he figured she'd be mortified by that, so he gently nudged her awake. "Come on, luv."

Her eyes fluttered open. "Sorry. I dozed off there."

"Come on," he said again, standing and holding a hand out to her.

She took his hand and let him help her up. She turned to Cartwright. "I'm so sorry. I can't keep my eyes open."

He smiled. "I understand you've been ill. I appreciate you coming out to meet me."

"Thank you," Hermione said.

"Goodnight," Ron said, and led Hermione to the stairs.

Harry turned back to Cartwright, "So did you get what you needed?"

"Actually," Cartwright said, "Could you sit in the wingchair for a bit?"

"Sure," Harry said, sitting down, leaning forward he rested his elbows on his knees causing his shirts sleeves to ride up a bit. Dean made a small amused snort. Harry looked down to the see the exposed bruise on his right wrist and pulled his shirtsleeve down. Cartwright seemed unaware of the exchange since he was shuffling paper. He began to sketch and continued to ask Harry about his life as Dean took a few more photos. Cartwright asked Harry to change positions in the chair, sitting up straight, legs crossed. He asked him to stand by the mantel. All the time he kept sketching and Dean kept taking pictures.

Finally, Cartwright said he was done. He rolled up the paper he'd been sketching on and handed it to Dean, who was dismantling the camera. "I'm going to head back, Dean," Cartwright said. "Come along when you're done packing up."

"Yes, sir," Dean said. "It shouldn't take long."

Harry walked Cartwright to the door and then came back into the parlor where Dean was putting the camera equipment back in the box.

"Hey, uh," Harry said awkwardly.

Dean looked up from the camera.

"Do you mind?" Harry said, holding out his wrist. "I have a hard time casting Episkey on myself with my left hand."

Dean chuckled. "I can't cast anything left handed." He pulled out his wand and cast Episkey and the bruises disappeared from Harry's wrist. "Broke the rules, eh?" Dean said knowingly.

Harry scowled at him.

Dean held up his palms. "Sorry."

Harry sighed. "Yeah."

Dean nodded. "She's got a lot of rules."

"Yeah," Harry said.

Dean shrugged. "I used to think they were about me."

Harry shook his head. "No. They're definitely about her."

"Right," Dean said. He closed the lid on the camera box and picked up the roll of paper. "I should get back."

"Yeah, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Harry."

xxx

Ginny was in bed reading when Harry came upstairs. "Hey," she said when he walked in.

"Hey yourself," Harry said. "Why didn't you come down?"

"No one's painting my portrait," Ginny quipped.

"Still."

"Well, one, I'm not really supposed to be here and, two, I heard Dean's voice and didn't really want to see him."

"Oh," Harry said. "I can understand that. He's apprenticing under Cartwright."

"I'm glad he's pursing his art. He's good."

"His cartoons at school were pretty funny," Harry said.

Ginny smiled. "Yeah."

Harry got undressed down to his underpants and slipped under the covers, but instead of snuggling next to her he sat up against the headboard like she was. She closed her book and set it on the nightstand and looked at him. "What?" she said.

He sighed unsure of whether or not to bring it up. Finally, he decided it had to be said, or it would make him crazy. Even if it didn't change anything, he had to say it. "About the rules."

"What rules?"

"Your rules."

"I don't have rules."

He wrinkled his forehead in disbelief. "You have a ton of rules."

"No, I don't," she scoffed at him.

Harry began to tick them off on his fingers. "I can't touch you if you're giving me head. I can't make love to you in the dark. The light has to be on. I can't get behind you. We have to be face to face."

"Stop," Ginny said. "Stop. It's not funny."

"I'm not trying to be funny. I'm trying to understand."

"What are you talking about? You already understand."

Harry looked at her. "I know you like the light on, because you like to make sure it's me, so I know that's about Riddle, but—"

"It's all about Riddle," Ginny said. "What else would it be about?" She got out of bed and began to pace the room.

"But I don't understand, he couldn't—"

"You wrote in the diary, didn't you?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"Didn't he respond by showing you things?"

"Yeah, he showed me what happened with Hagrid, but he lied."

"Right, well, he showed me things too. In the beginning, they were sweet things. Things designed to make me like him, to feel bad for him, or protective of him. But as he got more powerful, and I got weaker, it changed."

"Changed how?" Harry said.

"He started showing me awful things. Things that made him seem powerful, dominating, and cruel." She shook her head. "You know what it's like. It's like you're there. You're there and you're feeling what he's feeling." She was breathing hard and backed against the wall.

"I'm sorry," Harry said. "I guess I didn't consider what he might have shown you."

"He was very attractive. Girls were drawn to him and he abused that."

"Gin," Harry whispered.

"You don't know what it's like to be a girl but see that from the other side, to feel it from the boy's point of view, a really cruel boy's point of view. He could pretend to be so sweet, but he was such a monster."

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered. "I didn't think. I'm so sorry."

She slid down the wall.

He reached for her.

"Don't," she said pulling herself into a tight ball.

He sat next to her, but not touching her. "I'm really sorry."

"Me too," she said.

They sat in silence for a minute.

"Do you have any dreamless sleep draught here?" she asked.

"I don't know. I'll go check." He went into the bathroom and came out with a small bottle. He held it out to her.

She got to her feet and got into bed. She opened the bottle, didn't bother with the eyedropper and drank half the contents and set the bottle on the nightstand. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

"Shit," Harry said.

xxx

The next morning, Hermione woke up in an unfamiliar bed. She sat up alert and nervous before she recognized Grimmauld Place. It had changed so much since she'd stayed here before that it hardly felt familiar. Then she realized this had been Ron's room the summer before sixth year. Ron came into the bedroom.

"Hey, you're up."

She nodded. "Where are my clothes?"

Ron picked up a stack of clothes from a chair in the corner and set them next to her on the bed. "There you go. Need any help?"

"No, I feel better this morning."

"Kreacher's got breakfast going. Will you come down and eat?"

"Yeah, then I need to go home and change. I'm supposed to work with Ginny this morning and then I need to schedule my Transfigurations N.E.W.T. with McGonagall, and I should send a letter to Muriel about the elves." She eased out of bed and reached for her underwear. Ron sighed behind her as she slipped on her knickers.

She looked over her shoulder at him. "What?"

He smiled. "What I wouldn't have given to see this a few years ago."

She chuckled and put her bra on. "Are you sad you've missed an opportunity to fulfill a fantasy here, Ron?"

He chuckled too. "Of course."

She pulled on her jumper and then stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. "Sorry."

He hugged her. "Maybe we'll get invited back sometime."

She laughed.

xxx

Harry was already sitting at the table when Ron and Hermione came into the kitchen. For a moment he flashed on their time here together. It felt like a million years ago that Bill and Fleur's wedding party was attacked and Hermione had Apparated them to Tottenham Court Road and they'd decided to come here after defeating the Death Eaters in that grubby little café.

Ron and Hermione sat on the bench opposite him.

"Morning," Harry said.

"Did Ginny already leave?" Hermione asked.

"No, she's not up yet. She took a draught."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Is she okay?"

"Just a rough night is all," Harry said.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Hermione said.

"Me too. I was kind of hoping she was past those," Ron said.

Harry pushed his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, no."

"The summer after second year, Mum was making a cauldron of Dreamless Sleep Draught every week," Ron said.

"Yeah," Harry said. "She does go through it."

Ginny came into the kitchen and silence descended.

"Morning," Hermione said.

"It certainly is," Ginny said, taking a seat next to Harry and reaching for a piece of bacon. "What's everyone up to this morning," Ginny asked, glancing from one to the other.

"Work," Ron said. "Although, I need to go home and change first. I should actually get going. Are you coming with me?" he asked Hermione.

"I'll be there in a minute. I need to talk to Ginny."

"Okay," Ron said, and kissed her cheek before getting into the kitchen fireplace to take the Floo.

Ginny looked at Hermione. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you were coming to Heathgate this morning to work on potions."

"I don't think so. I think I'll just go back to school."

Hermione nodded. "Okay." She stood. "Kreacher, thanks for breakfast. It was delicious."

"Yes Miss," Kreacher grumbled.

As Hermione disappeared into the green flames of the Floo, Ginny turned to Harry. "What did you tell them?"

"Nothing. They asked where you were. I said you were still in bed because you'd had a rough night."

"That's not nothing. It's none of their business if I've had a rough night."

"I'm sorry. I didn't give details."

"You three over share."

Harry sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. I told you'd I'd move out as soon as you graduate."

"Maybe you should go ahead and do that."

"Come on Gin, you know you're never going to convince your parents and McGonagall to let you come here three nights a week. I think that's asking a bit much, don't you? We're already pushing it."

"It's only a few months, maybe I should just stay at school," she said without looking at him.

"What?" Harry said, reaching for her. "Tell me you don't mean that."

She pulled away from him and stood. "Maybe I just need some space to clear my head."

"Come on," Harry said. "Don't do this."

"I'm allowed some breathing room, Harry. Don't push."

Harry frowned. "The last time you took breathing room, McGonagall ended up dragging you screaming to Heathgate."

"That was an accident. I took the wrong draught. It won't happen again."

"Gin—"

"You keep telling me how important my seventh year is. Well, maybe I should actually experience it instead of spending so much of it with you."

Harry stepped back. "Okay, but—"

"I just need a little time and a little space to get myself sorted."

"What does that mean?" Harry said, a pit rapidly forming in his stomach.

"I don't—I'm not sure."

"Is this about last night?" Harry said. "Because I swear to you Ginny, I will never bring that up again. I don't care about the rules. I'll follow them. I promise. I just want to be with you."

She shook her head. "No. I think maybe you were right. I didn't even realize I was doing that. Look, I've got to go."

"Right about what? When will I see you again?" Harry asked.

"I'll owl you," Ginny replied and hurried into the fireplace where she whirled away from him in a torrent of green flame.

Harry stood staring at the space where she'd been. He was breathing hard and his heart was pounding like he'd been running. "What have I done?"


	57. Transfiguration

**Transfiguration**

When Hermione returned home, she penned a note to Muriel asking after Bobo's health. When she'd sent Xerxes on his way to Muriel with the letter, she went upstairs to shower and change into her school robes. She crossed paths with Ron in the parlor.

"I'm headed to work, I'll see you later tonight," he said.

She kissed him. "Be careful."

"Always," he said and winked at her before stepping into the fireplace.

Hermione sighed. She wished she believed he was always careful, but she knew from experience that wasn't true.

She Apparated to Hogsmeade and walked up to Hogwarts. The air was crisp but not cold and there was a feeling of spring in the air. On the walk to the castle, she saw snowdrops blooming along with the occasional crocus. She smiled to see the small flowers poking their heads up after the long winter.

When she reached McGonagall's office she rang the bell, because she didn't know the password.

The face of the bell blinked at her. "Who seeks?"

"Hermione Granger seeks to speak to Professor McGonagall."

The stone face of the bell returned to normal and a few seconds later the stairwell opened. Hermione climbed the spiral staircase and entered the headmaster's office. It looked different from when it was Dumbledore's. The furniture was more comfortable and there was more seating. Fawkes was gone, but there was a large tabby cat asleep in one of the wing chairs. There were still a great number of books, but fewer machines on display. The paintings of former headmasters were there. Dumbledore winked at her as she walked by him.

"Miss Granger," McGonagall said as she walked down the staircase from the office's upper level. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm well," Hermione said, which wasn't a complete lie. She was feeling better.

"I'm glad to hear it. What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping to schedule my Transfigurations N.E.W.T."

"Ah," McGonagall said. "I see you saved the best for last."

Hermione smiled. "Of course."

"So you're ready?"

"I think so."

"Can you do it today?"

"Um, I…"

McGonagall arched an eyebrow.

"Sure."

"Then let's go."

Hermione followed her back down the stairs and out into the hall to an empty classroom nearby. McGonagall closed the door behind them. "Transfigure everything in this room."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

"Including walls, ceiling, floor?"

"Everything." McGongall repeated.

Hermione took a deep breath. "All right." She pulled out her wand. The floor went from tile to wood, the walls went from plaster to paneling, and the ceiling went from plaster to a cloudy spring sky. Hermione cleared her throat and rolled her shoulders trying to ease some of the stiffness. She went up and down the rows of chairs transfiguring each one into something else, she started by changing the type of chair, so that initially the hard wooden chairs were replaced with a wingchair, a slipper chair, a recliner, and a club chair. McGongall took a seat in the recliner and put her feet up to watch Hermione continue. When she exhausted the types of chairs she could think of, she transfigured three chairs into a sofa. The remaining chairs were transfigured into other types of furniture. Then she started on the desks, several were combined into a large cabinet, one into a footstool, another into a stack of pillows. By the time she was done with the student chairs and desks, she was lightheaded. She sat down on one of the newly transfigured chairs and put her head between her knees.

"Need a break?" McGonagall asked.

"A cup of tea and some biscuits will put me right," Hermione said.

McGonagall waved her wand and two cups of tea and a plate of Jaffa Cakes appeared on a tray on a table next to where Hermione was sitting.

Hermione looked up. "These are Muggle biscuits," she said, reaching for one.

"I'm a half-blood Miss Granger and as far as I'm concerned there is nothing in the magical world as satisfying as a Jaffa Cake with a cup of tea."

Hermione smiled. "Hear, hear," she said, holding up her teacup.

McGonagall clinked her cup against it.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said. "If I'd known I was going to do this today, I would have eaten a bigger breakfast."

"Not a problem. If you were taking this with the rest of the seventh years, there would be a tea break. I'm more concerned with how you're moving. You seem quite stiff."

Hermione shifted in her seat. "I'm fine."

McGonagall arched an eyebrow.

"I did have a recent episode, but this is the second day, so I'm much better."

McGonagall pressed her lips together in irritation. "Why didn't you say so, Granger? This didn't have to be done today."

"I wanted to get it completed. I have work to do at the Ministry, so when you offered, I didn't want to turn it down. Besides, I can do it. I'm just a tad slower than normal."

McGonagall frowned at her. "You push too hard, Hermione. It isn't always necessary to suffer for a goal. Waiting a couple of extra days wouldn't change anything."

Hermione sighed. "I know you're right, but…it's been hard to make that feeling go away."

"What feeling?"

"The sense of urgency. Like time is running out."

McGonagall sighed. "We won, take a breath, child."

Hermione nodded. "I know. I'm trying. It's just difficult. I didn't expect…"

"What?" McGonagall asked kindly.

Hermione shrugged and gave her a weak smile. "To still be alive."

McGonagall smiled back at her. "You're going to have to get used to it."

"I know. I'm working on it." She ate three more biscuits and finished her tea. "Okay, I'm ready to go."

"If you're sure," McGonagall said.

Hermione raised her wand. She'd finished with the student furniture so she moved on to the professor's desk and lectern. There was a stack of papers on the desk, she waved her wand over them and they flew off the desk and turned into canaries that circled around the room. A pen was transfigured into a worm, a box of pencils into drinking straws. The desk was transfigured into an eighteenth century French dining table that Hermione had once seen in a museum. She looked around and changed the chalkboard into a large, ornate mirror. She could see herself, wand raised. She looked tired. She blew out a slow breath and looked around the room. She couldn't see anything she hadn't changed and then she remembered that McGonagall had said everything. She looked at McGonagall and waved her wand and McGonagall's plain robes became an elegant evening gown. McGonagall laughed. She arched an eyebrow at Hermione.

Hermione sighed. "I haven't done it but a couple of times. Ron and Harry don't even know."

"You'll have to register."

"Of course," Hermione said.

"Well?"

Hermione took a deep breath, lifted her wand, and transformed into an otter.

McGonagall clapped. "I knew you could do it."

Hermione-otter stood up on her hind legs.

"All right," McGonagall said. "Put it all back."

Hermione turned back into herself. She transfigured McGonagall's outfit back into her regular robes and then set about turning the entire classroom back to what it looked like when they'd walked in. When she was done, she was lightheaded again.

"You need a proper lunch, Granger." McGonagall said.

Hermione nodded. "Just give me a second and I'll go down to the great hall."

McGonagall snapped her fingers and a house elf appeared. "Tipple could you please find Ginny Weasley and bring her here."

"Yes Professor." The elf disappeared.

"I'm really okay. There's no need to bother Ginny."

"She's not in class. I'm sure she won't mind taking you to lunch."

"It's so hard for her to be in the Great Hall since that poster came out," Hermione said.

McGonagall frowned. "Then I suppose Tipple will have to let you two eat in the kitchens."

Tipple appeared again holding Ginny Weasley's hand.

"What's going on? Are you all right Hermione?"

"I'm fine. I just got a little lightheaded finishing my exam."

"She's more than lightheaded. Can you see she makes it safely back to London after lunch, Miss Weasley?"

"Of course," Ginny said.

"Tipple could you take these girls down to the kitchens and feed them. I'd let them eat in my office, but I have a meeting."

"Yes Professor," Tipple said.

"Wait," Hermione said. "Can we just take the Floo from your office. Purdy can feed us at home."

"Suit yourselves. Come with me."

xxx

Ginny held on to Hermione as they took the Floo to Heathgate. Ginny got her over to one of the sofas and called for Purdy, who promptly appeared.

"Can we get a couple of Cornish pasties and some pumpkin juice please?"

Purdy snapped her fingers and handed them each a glass of juice then she disappeared.

"Drink your juice," Ginny said.

Hermione drank half the glass before setting it down on the coffee table. "I'm so tired."

"Why would you take an exam when you're still recovering?"

"Because I'm an idiot," Hermione said.

"We both know that's not true, so what's the real reason?"

"I just wanted it done."

"So what? You thought you'd just push through the pain?"

Hermione looked up at her. Ginny had her hands on her hips and was clearly irritated. "Something like that."

"Well, that's just…" Ginny sighed. "That's…that's just like you, isn't it?"

Hermione smiled sadly. "Unfortunately, yes, but I promise I'm trying not to be so much like this."

Ginny sat down next to her. "Yeah, I know how that is."

Purdy reappeared and handed them a plate of Cornish pasties."

"Thank you Purdy," Hermione said.

"Yes Miss," Purdy said and disappeared.

Hermione looked at Ginny. "So what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You looked really edgy this morning and Harry looked quite sheepish. And you didn't want to work on potions."

Ginny shook her head. "I've got a lot going on. I don't think I'm going to come out here for awhile."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "What happened?"

Ginny looked away. "You should eat before you pass out."

Hermione took a bite of a pasty and waited. She finished half of it before Ginny spoke again. "I have rules," she said softly.

"Rules?"

"Rules. I didn't realize I had them until Harry pointed it out, but I definitely have them."

"Rules about what?"

Ginny looked at her.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Oh. Well. We all have boundaries."

"These aren't boundaries. These are rules and I'd like not to have them."

"Okay," Hermione said. "So is there a way to do that?"

"I don't know. I think I might be broken," Ginny said softly.

"No," Hermione said. "You're a lot of things, but you're definitely not broken."

Ginny shook her head. "I kind of am."

Hermione set down her plate and shifted around on the sofa so she was facing Ginny. "Okay, there's nothing wrong with having some rules. Everybody has things they like and don't like. Is Harry pushing you to do something you don't want to do?"

A tear slipped down Ginny's cheek and she quickly wiped it away. "No. He doesn't want anything unreasonable."

"He doesn't get to decide what's reasonable for you." Hermione said firmly.

"You don't understand."

"Then explain it to me, because you seem really torn up about this."

Ginny opened her mouth to say something and then closed it. "I can't."

"Okay," Hermione said. "But…I mean…are you breaking up with Harry over this?"

"No," Ginny said. "I don't want that. I just…I need…I feel so messed up right now."

"Okay," Hermione said. "Can you…was it the same with Dean?"

Ginny nodded.

"So, do you know why you have rules?"

Ginny nodded again.

"Okay," Hermione said.

"It's all back to that bloody diary, isn't it?" Ginny said softly.

Hermione wrinkled her forehead with concern. "After your first year, did you ever see anybody about what happened to you?"

"Of course," Ginny said. "Three days a week all summer long. And then once a week when I went back to school for most of second year."

"But you didn't talk about any of this stuff?"

Ginny frowned. "How could I? I was eleven and twelve. It's not like I was sleeping with anyone. We talked about the loss of control and some of the other stuff Tom showed me. There were these kids in this cave. It was awful what he did to them and even worse how much he liked it. I felt that, how much joy he took in hurting them. He was a monster and he was just a kid himself then."

"Maybe you should go back," Hermione said.

"What do you mean?"

"To counseling. I mean you're older now and obviously you're having experiences that are bringing up other things that were never addressed when you were younger."

Ginny looked at Hermione and considered the suggestion. "That's actually a really good idea."

"What's with the tone of surprise?" Hermione said, smiling. "I have good ideas all the time." She took another bite of pasty.

Ginny smiled. "Yeah, yeah, I know. You're a genius."

"I am," Hermione said, grinning. "And for that, I get an office the size of a broom closet deep in the bowels of the Ministry of Magic."

Ginny chuckled. "Everyone has to start somewhere."

"Exactly," Hermione said and took another bite of pasty. They sat eating in silence for a minute before Hermione said, "So what about Harry?"

Ginny sighed. "I don't know. I don't want to break up, but I also feel like I really need to get myself sorted."

"I can't imagine there is anyone who would understand that more than Harry."

Ginny smiled. "You're probably right. In so many ways, he's the only person I've ever felt truly understood me."

"Then you certainly wouldn't want to throw that away."

"No, of course not," Ginny said. "The question is how much patience does he have?"

"I think you'll find in matters concerning you, he has loads," Hermione said.

"I hope so," Ginny said. "I think this might take awhile."

"You have to take care of yourself," Hermione said.

Ginny looked at her. "Look who's talking? Speaking of which, you look knackered. I'm going to go back to school. You should take a nap."

"I'm going to do that," Hermione said, kicking off her shoes. "Right here."

xxx

Hermione woke with a groan sometime later. The room had grown dark. "Lumos," she said and the lamp next to her lit. She pushed herself up in a sitting position and groaned again. Why hadn't she just gone to bed rather than falling asleep on the sofa? She stood and stretched and straightened her robes before going into the kitchen. The newspapers were on the table along with the post. Purdy had neatly piled everything together.

"Purdy?" Hermione said.

The little elf opened the door to her cabinet and stepped out. "Yes Miss?"

"Could I trouble you for a cup of tea?"

Purdy snapped her fingers and handed Hermione a cup of Earl Grey tea. Hermione smiled. Purdy already knew she liked Earl Grey anytime after noon and Irish Breakfast anytime before noon.

"Biscuits, Miss?"

"Perhaps one. Shortbread, if we have it."

Purdy snapped her fingers again and handed Hermione a small plate with a single shortbread cookie on it.

"Thank you." Hermione said and sat down at the table to read the paper. There were several letters to the editor concerning the new house elf legislation. Most were positive; some were very negative. "Great," Hermione muttered.

The Quibbler barely mentioned the legislation in favor of a lengthy article on recent Yeti sightings in the Pyrenees.

Hermione set aside the papers and opened the post. The grocer had sent an invoice, and Muriel had responded that Bobo was completely recovered. Hermione went to stand, but Purdy, who was still standing next to her said, "What does Miss need?"

Hermione sat back down. "I need a quill, some ink, and a piece of parchment."

The elf disappeared and a moment later returned with the requested items. "Miss should ask for what she wants."

"I told you I'd need training in working with a house elf."

Purdy smiled. "Miss will learn."

Hermione smiled back at her. "Speaking of which, how would you feel about going into the Ministry tomorrow?"

"Good Miss."

"I'm going to ask Bobo to come to my office and then I thought you and I could discuss possible future jobs with him."

"Yes Miss. Purdy would like that."

"Excellent."

Purdy looked at her.

"Oh," Hermione said. "You may go."

"Yes Miss."

Hermione quickly wrote a response to Muriel and sent Xerxes on his way with it. Then she went upstairs to take a shower and change.

xxx

That night dinner started as a quiet affair. Harry said almost nothing. Ron asked about Hermione's day and she told him about her Transfiguration N.E.W.T.

"So everything in the room," Ron said. "Wouldn't that include—?"

Hermione blushed.

His mouth dropped open. "Can you?"

Harry looked up at Ron's excited tone.

"Yes," Hermione said.

"Well, let's see!" Ron said.

She shook her head. "No, not right now."

"Of course, right now, come on! Why didn't you tell us you were working on that?"

"It's not like it has a lot of application, it's just showing off really. I only wanted to see if I could."

"Come on!" Ron said.

She sighed. "Fine."

She stood and walked to the center of the kitchen, knelt and transformed into an otter. She reared up on her back legs and sniffed the air.

Ron roared with laughter. "That's fantastic! Look how cute you are!"

Even Harry smiled. "Well done, Hermione."

A little shiver ran down her back and she resumed her normal form. She was blushing furiously.

"Amazing. You're bloody amazing is what you are!" Ron said, standing to hug her.

"Stop," she said playfully. "Now I have to register as an Animagus. It's a hassle for something I'll probably never even use."

"I don't care what you say," Ron said, sitting back down at the table. "It's bloody brilliant."

Hermione took her seat across from him.

"It's pretty great," Harry agreed.

"Yeah, okay. McGonagall seemed pretty chuffed about it."

"You're going end up with all Os"

"No, I'm not. I'll be lucky to pull an E in Herbology."

"We'll see," Ron said.

There was a taping on the window. Purdy appeared on the counter and opened the window for Pigwidgeon to fly in. The little bird went right to Harry who removed a letter from his leg. Harry stared down at the envelope in his hand. He stood and left the kitchen without saying anything. Pig flew to Ron's shoulder and Ron gave him a bit of chicken. "What's that about?" Ron said.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know."

"Well, it didn't look good."

"No," Hermione agreed.

xxx

Upstairs Harry opened the letter.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I'm really sorry about the other night. I'm really sorry in general. I guess I didn't realize how much I was still affected by my experience with the diary. I'd been proceeding as though I was past all that, but clearly I'm not. I need some time to get myself sorted. I'm going to talk to the councilor who helped me before and get my head on straight. I don't see how I'm any good to either of us if I don't do that. I'm not sure how long that will take, hopefully, not too long. I know I don't want to be with anyone else, but I guess it would be selfish to ask you to wait. I love you, but I have to do this. I understand that you will also do whatever you need to do. I just hope we can be together eventually._

 _Love,_

 _Ginny_

He set down the letter and pulled a piece of parchment toward him.

 _Dear Ginny,_

 _You complete me. You make me feel whole. I will wait for however long you need._

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

He walked downstairs and attached the letter to Pig's leg and sent him on his way.

"Everything alright, Harry?" Ron asked.

"No," Harry said. "But it will be."

xxx

The next morning, Hermione returned to work at the Ministry to find thirty-three howlers waiting for her. Fortunately, they all started shouting the moment she opened the door to her office, which she quickly shut again while they screamed mostly expletives at her. A man from Werewolf Support Services came over and introduced himself as "Martin Bones."

Hermione shook his hand and tried to pretend that there weren't thirty-three howlers screaming that she was a Mudblood whore behind her. They were so loud everyone in the office could hear. A woman stuck her head out of the Goblin Liaison Office and asked if anyone wanted tea. Hermione and Martin Bones both said yes and she brought them each a cup. The three of them stood around awkwardly until the last of the howlers finished it's tirade.

"Well," Hermione said, "that was…"

"Typical," Martin said. "I get about one a week."

"Oh sure," Sylvia, the woman from the Goblin Liaison Office said. "We had a slight change in policy toward Goblins a few years ago and I got a steady stream of them. Although, never so many at one time. You certainly touched a nerve."

"Apparently," Hermione said. "Now that it's stopped, I guess I should go back in."

Martin smiled. "Hopefully the day looks up from here."

Sylvia nodded. "Cheerio!"

"Thanks," Hermione said and went back into her office.

xxx

Ginny got permission from McGonagall to go home Monday morning. When she stepped out of the kitchen fireplace, her mum had charmed the dishes to be washing in the sink while she read a copy of _Witch Weekly_. Ginny was surprised to see Hermione in traditional robes on the cover with the headline: **Is this Muggleborn Changing the Magical World?** She knew Hermione didn't get _Witch Weekly_ and wondered if she'd seen the cover.

"Mum?" Ginny said.

"Ginny!" her mother cried and stood to hug her. "Whatever brings you out in the middle of the week? Are you all right?"

"Um," Ginny said, and to her horror started to cry.

"Oh, Ginny," her mother said, holding her tight. "What's wrong?"

"I think I need to see that councilor again, the one from second year."

Her mother took her hands and sat down on one of the kitchen chairs. "Why? What's happened?"

Ginny wiped her face. "Nothing. I just need to talk to her."

"Ginny," her mother said gently. "What's going on?"

"I'm just older now," Ginny said. "I need to talk about things I didn't need to talk about before."

Her mother nodded knowingly. "Okay. How about I get some parchment and we'll send the owl out right now."

Ginny let out a relieved sigh. "Thanks Mum."

xxx

Around noon, Sylvia popped her head into Hermione's office. "Oh, I was going to ask if you wanted to go to lunch, but I didn't realize you had…clients?"

Hermione looked up from where she'd been going over applications with Bobo and Purdy, who were both standing on her desk. "Oh, hi Sylvia. This is Bobo and this is Purdy."

Sylvia shook hands with both elves. "Wow. I don't think I've ever seen a house elf in this office. I'll leave you to it then."

"All right," Hermione said. "Maybe tomorrow for lunch."

"Sounds good," Sylvia said.

xxx

The next month passed by in a blur for Hermione. She spent her days at the Ministry trying to help Bobo and the baby elves, now grown, find suitable placement. Tetcher, it turned out, was perfectly happy with Andromeda Tonks and Teddy. Purdy was a steadfast partner in helping the other elves find a place that suited all involved.

Hermione's evenings were spent continuing research on Obliviation spells and spending time with Ron and Harry. Ron and she were careful to not to be at all demonstrative in front of Harry. He was brooding most of the time and rarely said anything of substance. He was basically monosyllabic. Ron said he was much the same at work except in the field where he was absolutely fierce. They hadn't seen Ginny since the morning they'd all had breakfast together at Grimmauld Place. Clearly, she was the reason for Harry's mood, but neither Ron nor Hermione broached the subject with him. In some ways, it was like being back on the Horcrux hunt, just with better food, and when it was finally bedtime, she and Ron could get some much-needed relief.

Friday evening an owl came with an invitation to Sunday dinner at the Burrow.

"Excellent," Hermione said. "It's been too long since we've seen everyone."

"Yeah," Ron said. "It'll be good." He looked at Harry. "You'll come, right?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't think so."

"But Harry," Ron said. "Everyone will be there. The whole family."

Harry looked up at him. "The whole family?"

"Yes."

"Oh," Harry said. "Then yeah, I guess I could go for a bit."

"Good," Ron said. "Mum and Dad would be so disappointed if you weren't there."

xxx

Sunday morning, Harry couldn't eat. He took his Firebolt and went flying and was gone all afternoon. By the time he got back all he had time to do was shower and change before he was due at the Burrow. Ron and Hermione had already left. He was anxious to see Ginny. They hadn't spoken or even written to each other since her initial letter and his response. He dreamed of her most nights. Sometimes the dreams were sweet and they would just be talking together as they walked through Hogsmeade or around the pond at the Burrow. Sometimes the dreams were sexy and he would feel her moving beneath him, arching her back. Sometimes he had nightmares. More often than not she would be drowning, not in water but in ink, and he couldn't get to her. Tom Riddle would be laughing in the distance.

He found her absence to be physically painful. He reached for her in the night and felt a crushing sense of loss when she wasn't there. It was agonizing in a way he'd never experienced. He'd thought it was bad to watch her dating Michael and then Dean, but that paled to having had her and now to be without her. Naturally, he didn't talk about any of this to anyone. It ate at him and he suffered with it alone. Ron responded by being exceptionally present at work. He stayed on top of all the details, made sure to include Harry in everything, and made sure he was where he was supposed to be on time. Hermione responded by making sure he never wanted for anything at home. She was exceptionally sensitive to his moods and anticipated anything he might need, but she didn't push him to talk, which wasn't like her, which made him wonder if Ginny had talked to her, but he didn't ask. He'd told Ginny he would wait, so he was waiting. The agony was just part of that.

xxx

Sunday afternoon, before heading to the Burrow, Ron told Hermione he needed to see Taylor at St. Mungo's. Brown had gone to see him after work on Wednesday and said he seemed really down, so everyone had agreed to try and get to St. Mungo's more often. Hermione said she'd go with Ron. They went to Honeydukes first for a box of assorted chocolates and then headed to the hospital.

Taylor was indeed down. He'd stopped shaving, so his beard was thick and unkempt and his hair badly needed combing. He was lying in bed staring out the window when they arrived. He barely acknowledged them.

"Hey," Ron said. "That's quite the beard you've got there, Taylor. I wish mine would grow in like that, but it's all splotchy."

"Yeah, I need to trim it," Taylor said, trying to make an effort at conversation.

"How's your chest?" Hermione asked.

Ron looked at her as if he couldn't believe she'd brought it up.

Taylor actually looked relieved. "It's still really hurts and it doesn't seem to be getting much better."

"Can I see?" Hermione asked.

Ron's mouth dropped open.

"Sure," Taylor said, and unbuttoned his pajama shirt.

"Oh, Taylor," Hermione said. "It is better. Still raw, still long, but much better."

He nodded, "I guess. I just thought I'd be further along by now. I'm still on ten potions a day."

"Of course you are," Hermione said. "If you hadn't produced a good shield that curse would have cut you in half."

He looked at her, surprised at her candor. "Yeah."

"I know," she said. "Mine would have done the same to me."

"Yeah?" Taylor said.

"Of course," Hermione said, smiling sympathetically. "Has anyone shown you?"

"Shown me what?" Taylor asked.

"What they look like when they finally heal?"

Taylor shook his head. "They just tell me it will be smaller."

Hermione sighed. "Well, that doesn't help." She started to unbutton her shirt.

Ron stilled her hands. "Have you lost your mind?"

Taylor looked from one to the other.

"Oh, please, he's not going to see anything but the scar. Someone showed me, and it made me feel a lot better. It's hard to envision if you can't see it."

She looked at Taylor as she continued to unbutton her blouse. My scar originally ran from my collarbone diagonally across my chest almost to the opposite hipbone. And this is all that's left. She moved the ends of the scarf she had tied around her neck out of the way and opened her shirt just enough to reveal the full length of the scar that ran between her breasts.

Taylor's mouth dropped open. "Well, that's not so bad."

"No," Hermione said, buttoning her blouse. "But it took two years for it to look like that and another year for it to finish shrinking to the size it is now. I was able to spend several days at the beach in Spain after I got out of the hospital wing at Hogwarts and that helped tremendously." She squeezed his hand. "It will get better."

He nodded. "Thank you."

She pointed to the chocolate on his bedside table. "Try and eat a piece of that everyday. It really does help with magical maladies."

He smiled. "I'll try."

"All right Taylor," Ron said. "We need to get to my parent's place. You need anything, you owl me, okay?"

"Thanks Weasley." The two shook hands.

As they were walking toward the lobby, Ron said, "You know he's going to dine out on the story of you unbuttoning your shirt for him for the rest of his life, right?"

"No he isn't," Hermione said.

Ron snorted. "You don't know him."

"Right here, right now, I know him a lot better than you do."

Ron looked at her. "So who showed you?"

She glanced up at him. "Dumbledore."

Ron stopped and looked at her. "Where was he scarred?"

"He had a terrible scar on his back. At one point it went all the way across but when he showed it to me, it was white and healed, and only about eight or nine inches long."

"Across his back? Dumbledore took off his shirt for you?"

"Yes."

"Bloody hell, what was that like?"

"Humbling," Hermione said quietly and continued to the fireplaces. Ron followed her, dumbfounded.

xxx

When Harry got to the Burrow everyone except Ginny was already there. He wondered if perhaps she'd changed her mind, but Hermione seemed to anticipate the question. "She said she couldn't be here until seven."

Harry looked at his watch. She still had five minutes. "Great, thanks Hermione."

He helped Mr. Weasley carry stacks of plates out to the backyard where the table was set up in the garden. The night was cool but clear and four fire pits were roaring around the table to keep everyone warm.

When Harry came back into the kitchen to bring out glasses, Ginny stepped out of the fireplace. She was in jeans and one of Mrs. Weasley's handmade jumpers and he thought she'd never looked more beautiful. He stepped toward her for a hug, but then stopped. Was it all right to touch her now? He wasn't sure. But she threw her arms around him and he held her tight and buried his nose in her hair.

"You smell so good," he couldn't help saying.

She leaned back in his arms and smiled.

Her father cleared his throat and she left Harry to go and hug him and then she was outside, no doubt hugging the rest of the family. She was their beloved baby girl, of course everyone wanted to see her and hug her. Harry wanted to scream for her to come back to him, but he reined it in, and picked up the tray of glasses and took them outside.

"Mum," Ginny said, "when will dinner be ready?"

"We've probably got about a half an hour." her mother said.

"Great, Harry and I are going to take a walk then."

"Alright dear," her mother said.

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and started walking toward the pond. As they walked away from the rest of the family, Ginny said, "I've really missed you."

"I've missed you too," Harry said.

"I've been seeing a councilor three days a week," she said. "The same one I saw before."

"Three days a week?" Harry said.

"Yes. She's great. I don't even have to go to her. She comes to Hogwarts."

"That's really good," Harry said.

Ginny smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "One benefit to having been possessed by Voldemort is people have a tendency to clear their schedules when you ask for help."

Harry smiled sadly at her. "I bet they do."

"Yeah," she said, her smile fading.

"Is it helping?" Harry asked.

"I think so," Ginny said. "But we've kind of reached the point now where I need to put some of the things we've been talking about into practice."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, I'd like to start seeing you again, if that's okay."

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"The thing is, she said the rules are about keeping myself safe, but it's okay if I ease up on them, because I am safe."

He nodded again. "I'll do whatever you want me to do," he whispered.

She put her arms around him and he put his hands around her waist and ran them up her back between the jumper and the thin shirt she was wearing under it. "You feel like you've lost weight," he said.

"Maybe a few pounds. I didn't have much of an appetite for awhile, but it's coming back." She rested her forehead against his.

"I love you so much," he said. "It's been awful without you."

She nodded. "For me too."

"I'm so sorry," he said.

"For what?"

"For starting all this."

She took his face in her hands. "You didn't start this. You ended it. It was good you said something. I needed to recognize what was happening and to talk to someone about it. I know this last month has been really hard, but it's going to get better, a lot better, better than before. It might take me some time, but I will get there."

He nodded.

She kissed him, running her tongue along his lips, so he opened his mouth to her. He cradled her face in his hands running his thumbs along her ears. She began to tug his shirt from the waistband of his trousers, and he remembered where they were.

He pulled his mouth away from hers and stilled her hands. "Gin."

She looked at him with eyes bright with desire.

"We are literally less than a hundred yards from your entire family."

She blew out a slow breath. "Right."

He looked at his watch. "We should go back."

She nodded. "Yes."

"I'm just going to need a minute," he said.

She could feel his need against her hip. "Right," she said, stepping away from him.

He bent forward and adjusted himself. "Fuck," he muttered.

Ginny bit back a smile. "I'm so sorry."

"Yes," Harry said. "Please be sorry that you're so beautiful, that you smell so good, that I love you so much. Those are all terrible things."

She chuckled. "Want to talk about the upcoming Quidditch season? I read some interesting statistics on team dynamics."

Harry nodded. "That sounds like an excellent plan for the walk back."

She smiled. "So, the Vratsa Vultures are…"

xxx

Dinner was a typical Weasley affair, loud and full of laughter, perhaps not as much laughter as in the days when Fred was still alive, but still very loving and fun. When it came time for everyone to return home, people started pealing off. Bill and Fleur left first, followed by Percy and Charlie, and then George and Angelina. Molly leaned heavily against Arthur and they both seemed happy but quite tired.

"Why don't you let us clean up," Hermione said.

"No, dear, you don't need to do that," Molly said.

"I'll call Purdy. If Harry calls Kreacher too, everything can be done in five minutes and you guys can go to bed. You look knackered."

Arthur yawned. "It was a long week at the Ministry."

Molly patted his hand. "All right," she said. "Call your elves. I don't think I can keep my eyes open five more minutes anyway."

Ron smiled as he watched his parents make their way into the house. He smiled at Hermione. "That was nice," he said.

"She does these parties all the time. They're exhausting." She looked at Harry. "I hope you don't mind I mentioned Kreacher."

"Not at all," Harry said. "Kreacher?" he called. The old elf appeared. "Would you mind terribly cleaning up this party?"

"Kreacher doesn't mind," the old elf groaned.

"Purdy?" Hermione called. The little elf appeared. "Would you mind helping Kreacher clean up this party?"

"Purdy will help Miss."

"Thank you, Purdy."

"Yes Miss."

With just the four of them left at the table, Ginny stroked her fingers down Harry's cheek. "So, where do you want to go tonight?"

Harry smiled. "You're not going back to Hogwarts tonight?"

She shook her head. "I just have to be back in the morning. Now that Hermione has a job, I thought studying with her wasn't as believable, especially since I haven't been there in a month."

Harry nodded. "I know you wanted me to move out of Hermione's house, but—"

"That wasn't fair," Ginny said. "I shouldn't have even suggested that when I was basically bailing on you."

"Well, I didn't do it. I wasn't ready to be totally on my own."

"You shouldn't have to be," Ginny said. "Seriously, I didn't mean that. You live where you're most comfortable. Forget what I said. We can go back to Heathgate tonight. Hell, we could stay here. I don't think Mum and Dad care, honestly."

The elves were done and the yard was back to normal except for the table. Ron and Hermione stood. "Hey you two, we've got to move," Ron said.

Harry and Ginny stood and Purdy touched the table and disappeared with it.

"We're leaving," Hermione said. "You're both welcome in Heathgate anytime. You know that." Ron took her arm and they Disapparated.

Harry looked around at the garden. "Of course," he said. "If you're with me, I'm not on my own at Grimmauld Place."

"True," she said smiling.

He held out his hand and walked her into the house to take the Floo.

xxx

When they stepped out of the fireplace in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry gave Ginny a wolfish grin. She grinned back at him. "Race you," she said and took off running upstairs.

He ran after her knowing he hand no chance of catching her, she was much faster than he was, but it was certainly fun chasing her. When he reached the master bedroom she was already pulling her jumper over her head.

He closed the door behind him and reached for her. She tossed the jumper aside and kissed him. He opened his mouth to her as he had by the pond but this time there was no reason to stop her as she tugged his shirt up. He let her pull it over his head and then reached to do the same with the long-sleeved T-shirt she was wearing. The both kicked off their shoes and pulled off their socks before he wrapped his arms around her again and kissed her as he pushed her back toward the bed. She scooted back on the bed and he reached for the button on her jeans.

"Wait," she said.

He stopped and looked down at her. "What?"

"I need to think about what I want to do."

"I thought it was pretty clear what you wanted to do," he said smiling.

"Yes, definitely, but I also need to decide what rule to try and break."

"Oh," Harry said, standing back. "Um, well, what bothers you the least."

She blinked. "I'm not sure." She looked a little panicky.

"Hey," he said, lying down next to her. "It's okay. Maybe we stick with the rules tonight."

"No," Ginny said. "I have to try something."

"You want to just turn the light off?" Harry suggested.

Ginny shook her head quickly. "No. Let's not to do that. I don't want to end up having to take a draught."

"Okay," Harry said. "What do you want to do then?" He tugged at the crotch of his jeans to reposition himself. "Do you mind if I take these off?"

"Go ahead," Ginny said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put the brakes on."

Harry stood and slid out of his jeans but left his underpants on. "I have an idea," he said. "Why don't I get behind you for just a minute."

She looked at him, and bit her lip. "Okay."

He pulled her to her feet, stepped behind her, and slipped his hands up to unlatch her bra. As it slid down her arms to the floor, he hooked his thumbs over her jeans and knickers and pulled them down to her feet. He stood back up and pressed his chest to her back and slipped his hands around her waist. "All you have to do is turn around when you're ready."

"Okay," she said, her voice shaky.

He slid his hands up over her ribs to cup her breasts as he kissed her neck and shoulders. She trembled in his arms which he took to be excitement, so he moved his right hand down to cup her sex, but instead of opening to him she tightened up and the trembling was more pronounced. He moved his hands to her waist and said, "Gin, just turn around."

She shook her head. "I can go a little longer."

He kissed her shoulder. "I can't."

She turned around and he held her until she stopped trembling and started kissing him. He pulled her down on the bed with him and followed the rules for the rest of the night.

xxx

As they lay together catching their breath enjoying the feel of being next to each other after such a long absence, Harry asked the question he'd been wondering since she told him she was talking to someone. "Did you tell your councilor?"

"Tell her what?"

"That I was a Horcrux."

She kissed his chest. "No."

"Why not?"

"I don't think that's anyone's business, do you?"

"But if it's part of what bothers you," Harry said softly. "If you need to talk about it, it's okay."

"I don't. Besides, you were never inside me when you were a Horcrux."

"No," Harry said softly.

"Was that on purpose?" Ginny whispered. "Is that why we didn't at school? Because I would have."

"I know." He kissed the top of her head. "I didn't exactly know I was a Horcrux then, but I knew he and I were connected, and I just couldn't give him that kind of access to you."

She rolled over on top of him and kissed him firmly on the mouth as she nudged her hips against his. "Perk up Potter. We're totally going again." She winked at him.

He moaned.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Where is it?"

"What?" he asked innocently.

"The poster?"

He blushed. "On the back of my closet door in Heathgate."

"You've been wanking to that poster of me all month?"

"Everyone else is doing it, why can't I?"

She laughed and Harry laughed too and was so happy to have her back.


	58. Magical Constructs

The next morning, when Hermione returned to her office, there were six more howlers waiting for her. She quickly closed the door on them and waited. Sylvia brought her a cup of tea.

"How much longer do you think this will go on?" Hermione asked. "It's been over a month since the legislation passed."

"Yes, but are there any new ones or are these just the same people sending them over and over?"

"It's the same people, but you'd think they'd get bored with it eventually."

"You'd think," Sylvia said. "But some people just never seem to."

A particularly loud scream of 'Mudblood whore' filtered through the door.

"Wow, I just never get tired of hearing that," Hermione said.

Sylvia snorted.

A house elf appeared.

"Hullo," Hermione said. "I'm sorry, do we have an appointment?"

"No, Miss," the elf said. "Delivery." He handed Hermione a large envelope and disappeared.

Hermione tucked the envelope under her arm. "Have a nice morning, Sylvia."

"Thanks, Hermione, you too," Sylvia said and walked back to her office.

Hermione opened her office door and closed it behind her before opening the envelope. There was a framed copy of _Witch Weekly_ with her on the cover. She read the headline and saw that Shacklebolt had written in silver pen 'Yes!' And signed it. There was also a brief in the envelope. Apparently, she was to meet Ron and Harry in the holding cells in the bowels of the Ministry to listen to an interview with the dark objects dealer they'd finally managed to arrest. She took the brief with her and headed downstairs.

Ron and Harry were already in the interview room when Hermione arrived, so she joined Proudfoot and Savage behind the two-way mirror to watch the proceedings.

Ron unrolled a large scroll of parchment. "My, my, Malcolm, you certainly have been busy, haven't you?" Harry sat beside him seething, with his lightening shaped scar on full display.

"I ain't done nuffin' wrong," Malcolm said, glancing nervously at Harry.

"That isn't strictly true though, is it Malcolm?" Ron said. "See, what I've got here is an inventory of your stock, and while some of these items are barely legal, there are so many things that are absolutely not legal."

Malcolm shifted nervously in his seat. "No. No. Not all of them items is mine. Udder people use dat warehouse 'sides me, see?"

"You mean your employees, Malcolm?"

"I ain't got no employees. I'm barely scraping by meself."

Ron looked at Harry. "Didn't we raid his residence?"

Harry nodded.

"Wasn't it a big fancy house?"

Harry nodded again and then resumed glaring at Malcolm.

"Well, I inherited that now, didn't I?" Malcolm said.

Ron smiled. "It's so nice to have a good inheritance, but it seems you also got a bad inheritance, Malcolm. See, you've inherited shit for brains, and now we've got you dead to rights. And the worst bit, Malcolm, is you had illegally incarcerated house elves."

Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"Them aren't house elves!" Malcolm shouted. "They's wild elves. I got a right to trap wild elves!"

Ron narrowed his eyes at him. "Really? What would give you the right to do something like that?"

"I got an inherited license."

"An inherited license?"

"Yeah, it's totally legit."

"To capture wild elves? When no one's seen a wild elf in more than a thousand years and suddenly you've managed to trap four?"

Ron looked at Harry. "Do you believe this guy?"

"No," Harry said.

"I don't believe him either. Let's see what Hermione thinks." He turned to the mirror. "Can you talk to them, luv?"

Hermione looked at Savage and Proudfoot. "Are they here?"

"Next door," Savage said.

"Purdy?" Hermione called. Purdy appeared. "Yes, Miss?"

"Could you come with me to talk to some elves?"

"Yes, Miss."

"Come along then," Hermione said, and followed Savage next door.

Hermione opened the door to find four elves, two male, two female, dressed in what looked like burlap with sticks woven into it. The elves were standing on the table in heated debate, but it was in elfish, so she didn't understand what they were saying. Purdy made her way on to the table and proceeded to join the discussion. Savage looked at Hermione. "I'll leave you to it then."

"Thank you," Hermione said, and closed the door.

After fifteen minutes all the elves got quiet and Purdy approached her. "They've been told to say they is wild elves."

"But they're not," Hermione said.

"No, Miss."

"What's their status then?"

"They belong to the estate owned by a wizard they call Master Malcolm."

"Why did he have them locked away?"

"He's trying to make them have babies, Miss."

"What?" Hermione said, her eyes widening. "Are they?"

"No, Miss. Elves what don't want babies, don't have babies."

"Ah," Hermione said, not entirely sure what that meant. "Are they all okay?"

"Yes, Miss. But they wish to apply to break their bond."

"Oh, that won't be a problem," Hermione said. "Do they need anything?"

"No, Miss."

"Then I'll be right back." She stepped out into the hallway and rejoined Proudfoot and Savage. She explained the situation and told them how she'd like to handle it. They both smiled and agreed. She went upstairs to her office and returned a few minutes later.

She knocked lightly on the interview room door. Ron opened it and smiled when he saw her. "Oh look, Harry, it's Hermione."

"Hullo," Hermione said entering the room. "Are you Malcolm Flint?" she asked the man being interviewed.

"Yeah," he said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Hermione Granger with the Office for House Elf Relocation."

Flint's eyes widened.

"Your elves have asked to have their bond dissolved due to your attempts at forcing them to procreate by keeping them locked up." She put the ancient piece of parchment on the table that was the record of the Flint family's bond. She pulled the magical stamp out and revoked it. "Your elves are now free. I hope you go to Azkaban."

"I'll likely be late tonight, luv," Ron said.

"Take all the time you need," Hermione said, glaring at Flint. She walked back down the hall to the room the elves were in, but when she opened the door only Purdy was there.

"Did they leave?"

"Yes, Miss."

"Did you tell them to see us, if they decide to work somewhere else?"

"Yes, Miss."

"Thank you, Purdy."

"Yes, Miss."

"You can go, if you like, or you can come upstairs with me. It's a short day, I think. I don't have any appointments, just some paper work to do."

"I'll go with you, Miss."

"Alright, come along then."

xxx

Hermione was back in Heathgate by noon. It became obvious fairly quickly that the Office of House Elf Relocation didn't really require a full-time employee. It was more important that she be on-call than that she was in her office eight hours a day. She'd discussed the matter with Shacklebolt and he'd had no issue with her keeping her own hours. She went into work every morning, but how long she stayed was determined by what work there was to do. Any elf in the country could always contact her via Purdy, so she was effectively on call twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week.

She was back in her study working on the counter-curse for Obliviation, as she had been during all her spare time since she finished her N.E.W.T.s. She had exhausted the resources in Muriel's library as well as at Hogwarts. She'd read all the books Viktor had brought and was now actively looking at the structure of the spell. The problem was, that while the charm on her engagement ring had been complicated, Obliviation was mind-boggling. The spell was so complex that the scaffolding alone was almost impossible to follow. It was difficult to imagine how anyone could have created it in the first place. Most spells weren't nearly this complicated. They had basic form and structure and their counter spells were easily discerned, but Obliviation was far more complicated and completely malleable by the castor. Some Obliviation was brief, only wiping out a few minutes which was the type generally done on Muggles. Other memory charms took away longer periods or just one aspect of someone's life, like in the case of her parents she had cast the spell to just erase their memory of her. Then she'd cast a False Memory Charm to make them think they were Wendell and Monica Wilkins and that they wanted to move to Australia. She didn't bother changing all their identification, because any time anyone said Granger or they saw it printed, they heard or read Wilkins, so they could maintain their travel club and all their accounts. Meanwhile, if they saw pictures of Hermione or video of Hermione, they simply didn't see her and everything appeared normal to them. If anyone who knew they had a daughter named Hermione asked about her, they simply looked sad and changed the conversation, leading the questioner to believe there had been a falling out. It was insidious and she hated that she'd done it to them. As she stood there in the center of the study staring at the enormity of Obliviation she was overwhelmed with the hopelessness of the task and so angry that she'd put herself and her parents in this position. She felt so helpless and knew there was no one else to blame.

xxx

Ron and Harry stepped out of the fireplace in Heathgate to hear a string of expletives being shouted from the study followed by a crash and a primal scream. They both pulled their wands and ran to the study door to find Hermione with her back to them on her knees on the floor. It appeared she'd cleared the library table and the contents lay scattered around her on the floor. Parchment, quills and spilled ink were everywhere. Ron and Harry looked at each other.

"I've got this," Ron whispered.

"I'll be at Grimmauld Place," Harry whispered back.

Ron nodded. He stepped into the study and closed the doors behind him. "Hermione?"

She didn't respond. He knelt next to her on the floor.

"I can't do it," she whispered.

"What, luv?"

"The counter-curse. I've destroyed my family. I was their only child. They've already missed my engagement party. They're going to miss my graduation. My mum won't be at my bridal shower. My dad won't be walking me down the aisle at our wedding. They'll never meet their grandchildren."

Ron was surprised she wasn't crying, but he was starting to think that might be because she was in shock. "Hermione, the spell is ancient. The counter-curse has been lost for ages, you can't expect to discover it in just a few months."

She looked at him and waved her wand. "This is what Obliviation looks like mapped out." Once again, the spell filled the room.

"Bloody hell," Ron said looking at the massive structure of the magic.

"Why did I do it?" she whispered.

"You did it to keep them safe and it did. Loads of Muggleborns' families were attacked and killed. Your parents are safe and sound and that's down to you. Besides, we both know you didn't think the rest of that stuff would happen."

She looked at him, her eyes glassy with unshed tears.

"I know you left them the last time expecting to never see them again. You weren't thinking about the consequences of your actions. You might even have considered it a kindness for them to never know you existed, because, let's face it, you expected to die. You walked out of here that last time thinking you'd have to sacrifice yourself for Harry."

She shook her head. "I…"

He took her face in his hands and looked her in the eye. "It was all over your face every day. You were fierce, because you didn't think you had anything left to lose. You and I laugh about how lame we were in that tent for wanting so much and never saying anything, but let's be honest. We didn't move forward, because you didn't move forward, and you didn't move forward, because if you had, then you thought you might not be able to sacrifice yourself, if you needed to."

A tear slipped down her cheek. "Harry was the priority," she said in a choked whisper.

"I know, luv. And now you're having to live with what you did sacrifice."

She shook her head. "I can't stand this."

He pulled her into a hug. "Yes, you can. We can get through anything. Even this."

"Please," she sobbed into his neck as she tugged at his shirt. "Please."

xxx

Ron lay on his back staring up at the magical construct that represented Obliviation. Hermione lay curled up next to him sound asleep with her head on his shoulder. He'd pulled his Auror robes over both of them, which covered her completely, but he was starting to get cold and his arm was falling asleep. As he stared at the complicated magical construct above them, it dawned on him what he was really seeing. He nudged her. "Hermione."

She murmured something and snuggled closer to him.

"Hermione," he said again, nudging her harder. "Wake up."

She opened her eyes and came up on one elbow, holding his Auror robes to stay covered. "I'm sorry," she said. "You must be freezing."

"I don't care," he said, "look."

She shook her head. "I've been looking at it all day."

"I don't think you have. Not from this angle anyway. Lay down on your back and look up, like I am, and tell me what you see."

She sighed and rolled on to her back and looked up. "I see a giant fucking mess."

"Stop it," Ron said, irritated.

"Seriously?" she said. "You're complaining about my language?"

"No." Ron said. "I'm complaining about your whining. Look at it, really look at it, and tell me what you see."

She sighed again and did as he asked. After a minute her mouth dropped open. "Oh," she gasped.

"Right?" Ron said.

"This wasn't done by a single wizard," Hermione said in an awed whisper.

"No," Ron said. "That's why the structure is so complicated."

"It was woven by a group."

"Right," Ron said. "There's no way you can create a counter-curse for this by yourself. You need a team."

"Why didn't I see this before?"

"Because you weren't looking at it from this angle."

She pushed the robes off and rolled over on top of him, taking his face in her hands. "You are a bloody genius!"

He smiled and she kissed him.

xxx

That night over a very late dinner, Hermione asked where Harry was.

"London," Ron replied.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Ron said, suddenly very interested in the food on his plate.

Hermione looked at him. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Ron said, the tips of his ears going pink.

Hermione set down her fork and leaned back. "Oh. He got home the same time you did."

Ron pushed some broccoli around on his plate. "Yeah."

She put a hand over her face. "Great."

"It's no big deal," Ron said. "He just thought we needed some privacy and he was right."

She sighed. "Well, it's not as though he's never seen me have a meltdown before."

Ron smiled sympathetically. "We've all been there. It's not a big deal."

She blew out a frustrated breath. "How am I supposed to assemble a team of people willing to work on what's always been considered an unsolvable problem?"

"Simple," Ron said.

She looked up at him.

"You ask, and then you show them what you've got."

"I don't even begin to know who to ask."

"Mum and Dad to start with. Because of his job, Dad has had to cast Obliviate probably more than anyone else I know, and Mum has the time to work on a problem like this now that the Order isn't active and we're all out of the house. Fleur only works part-time, so she might be interested. Bill too. He's a curse breaker. His insight could be invaluable. Professor Flitwit was really helpful with the ring, so he might be interested. Luna is really good with charms and she thinks outside the box, so she's another one I'd ask. Even Neville might be a good choice. He's not as strong in charms, but he's a hard worker, and I think he'd be really motivated. Padma and Parvati were both really strong in charms. They might help. You should also talk to Percy, because it's possible there are other people working on this problem, and he might know who they are because of his job. There are a lot of people you can ask, Hermione. You just have to reach out."

xxx

In the end everyone Ron mentioned as well as Savage, Loonat, Muriel, George, and Shacklebolt had a hand in it, but the core team was Hermione, Ron, Molly, Flitwick, Savage, Fleur, and Luna. It took two months of evenings and weekends with the group and a lot of individual effort when they weren't working together. They worked in the ballroom at Hogwarts where they had the room to expand the structure of the magic and look at each individual component necessary. The first time Hermione cast the structure so everyone could see it, she suggested everyone lay on the floor to look at it. At that time, there were sixteen people there. As they all lay on the floor looking up, Flitwick asked, "How did you ever think to look at it this way?"

Hermione blushed. "It was Ron's idea."

When the day came to weave the counter-curse, the seven core members met at Hogwarts early in the morning. They wove for eight hours straight without breaks, but when they were done, they all felt certain they'd nailed it. Each of them touched their wands to the construct and absorbed the spell. Everyone left with testing plans. For two weeks, they practiced Obliviating dogs, cats, mice, garden gnomes and other creatures. No one had any trouble with the counter-curse working with no ill effects.

xxx

Ron and Hermione were having dinner with Muriel and updating her on the progress of various elves that had passed through her house as well as on the development of the counter-curse.

"When are you going to test it on a human?" Muriel asked.

Hermione sighed. "I don't know. I think the safest thing to do is to test it on myself."

Muriel arched an eyebrow.

"Absolutely not," Ron said firmly. "You've done enough testing on yourself for a lifetime already."

"Ron," Hermione started.

Muriel cut her off. "He's right. You can't test it on yourself. If something goes wrong, you won't be able to fix it. Have you considered asking at St. Mungo's?"

"Professor Flitwick already tried that. We were thinking of Lockhart, but they can't get past the traditional wisdom that Obliviation is permanent."

"Right," Muriel said. "Then do me."

"What?" Hermione and Ron both said.

"Practice on me. Obliviate me and then restore me. I'm an old woman. If something goes wrong, it's no great loss."

"I beg to differ," Hermione said.

Muriel gripped Hermione's forearm with her clawed hand. "Come on, Mudblood. Don't go soft on me now."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "I wouldn't know what to take. This could be dangerous."

"Take away my father," Muriel said. "The same way to you took yourself away from your parents. If he's gone permanently, I see it as no great loss."

Ron looked at Hermione. "That's not a bad idea."

She looked back at him in shock. "You're not for this."

"Yeah," Ron said. "I think I am. She's right. You have to try it on someone and she's volunteering. Better her than you."

"Ron!" Hermione said.

Muriel laughed. "No. Ronald Bilius is right. Do it, Mudblood, or are you afraid you don't quite have it?"

Hermione glared at her. "Stop calling me Mudblood. I know why you're doing that. I won't be goaded into to this. And I do think we've got it. All the tests have gone perfectly, mine as well as everyone else's. If I didn't think we had it, I'd hardly be willing to test it on myself."

"Then do me," Muriel said again. "Do it right now, right here. Make my father disappear. And then, if you must, put him back, when the time is right."

Hermione sighed and drew her wand. "You're sure?"

"Yes," Muriel said in a firm voice.

"You don't want to think about it? We don't have to do this right now."

"I want to," Muriel said.

Hermione looked at Ron who simply shrugged. "Do it."

"Fine," Hermione said and pointed her wand at Muriel's face and uttered "Obliviate."

A strange calm came over Muriel followed by a beatific smile neither of them had ever seen cross her face. "Shall we have dessert," she asked.

"Who married your mother?" Ron asked her.

Muriel smiled at him. "My mother was a beautiful woman, so kind, so sweet."

"Who made you wear this ring at Hogwarts?" Hermione said, holding up her left hand.

"I don't remember, but I was so happy to have it off. That was one of the happiest days of my life, such a relief that was. I loved Hogwarts. Didn't you two? So much freedom to do as you pleased, and all my friends were there. We had such fun."

They continued quizzing her, but couldn't make her recall her father. All efforts in that regard were deflected in favor of something else. When Muriel got up to use the loo, Hermione looked at Ron. "I almost hate to do the counter-curse. She seems happier without those memories in there."

"I know," Ron said. "Still, you've got to do it. That's the whole point."

"I know, but I can't do it now. I have to wait or it will be pointless. She has to build some new memories without the old ones for it to be a fair test."

"How long?" Ron asked.

"At least a week."

xxx

In the end, it turned out to be two weeks, because Muriel planned a one hundred thirty-eighth birthday party for herself for two weeks from the day they had dinner. Tilly outdid herself for the party. The food was amazing. The decorations were vibrant and festive and the evening ended with fireworks and dancing. Everyone at the party commented on how charming and happy Muriel was, which of course, was totally unlike her. She and Elphias Doge danced, such as they could, until late in the evening. Ron and Hermione lingered seeing everyone else off. When it was finally just the two of them along with Elphias Doge and Muriel, Hermione looked at Ron.

"It's time," she said.

"Mr. Doge," Ron said. "Could I have a word?" The two men walked into the hallway.

Hermione turned to Muriel. "I'm so sorry," she said.

Muriel smiled. "For what, dear?"

Hermione drew her wand and uttered the counter-curse.

Muriel's face fell. "Oh," she said. "That."

"I'm so sorry," Hermione repeated.

"Don't be," Muriel croaked. "I asked for it and you got your answer. It works perfectly."

"Can you tell me about the last two weeks?" Hermione said.

"Of course," Muriel said and began recounting for Hermione how the time had gone.

Elphias burst into the room. "Don't!" he cried.

"It's too late, Elphias," Muriel said.

His face fell.

She shuffled toward him and touched his cheek with the back of her hand. "But it's not too late for us, I think."

His eyes softened. "No?"

"No. I think living without my father for a couple of weeks was quite eye-opening."

"Oh, Muriel," he said and hugged her.

Ron glanced at Hermione and tilted his head toward the door. She smiled and they slipped out of the room as quietly as they could.

Out on the lawn, Ron stopped and looked at Hermione. "You don't think they'll…" He made a face.

Hermione laughed. "I don't know. Stranger things have happened."

Ron shrugged. "Well, as long as they're happy."

xxx

Ron and Hermione argued a lot over plans to go to Australia. Harry found himself refereeing as he had once done regularly when they were all in school. Hermione felt she should go alone. Ron was dead set against that. They bickered over whether to stay at an inn in the magical community in Sydney or at one of the Muggle hotels that were part of Hermione's travel club membership. They argued over the best way to go. Hermione had done a combination of Apparition, Portkeys, and a Muggle flight to get there last time and found it very nauseating. They argued about how far to take the Floo, whether or not to Apparate at all, or if they should fly part of the way on a Muggle airplane, get a Portkey for part of it, or take brooms with them. In the end they Apparated to Brussels, took various Floo networks all the way to China and then took an airplane out of Guangzhou Baiyun International Airport to Sydney. Ron was so terrified about the plane falling out of the sky without magic to support it that Hermione gave him a dreamless sleeping draught the moment they were in their seats. She'd counted the drops carefully and he woke up ten minutes after they landed. The plane was already starting to empty out, so they waited and were the last ones off.

Hermione got them into a cab that took them to the resort hotel they were staying at as part of her travel club. Ron thought it was a fantastic place, despite having argued to stay in a magical inn. Their room overlooked the harbor and had a large king-sized bed.

"Look," he said, delighted. "They have one of those moving picture boxes."

"A television," Hermione said, without paying much attention to him. She looked at the time. It was one o'clock. "Here's what I think we should do. I need a nap. I know you slept on the plane, but I'm exhausted. They get off work at five o'clock. I'm going to take a shower and then sleep for a few hours before we need to leave for their flat. Hopefully, they don't have plans this evening and are just going straight home, but I'll do a locator spell before we leave just to make sure."

"Oh, okay. Well, what am I supposed to do? I'm wide awake."

Hermione sighed. "I guess you could walk around the resort, go swimming, or something, but don't leave the grounds, Ron. I don't want to have go looking for you all over Muggle Sydney."

"Well, why don't I just go to Magical Sydney then?"

"I thought we'd do that together, but if you want to go alone, go ahead."

"Nah," he said. "I'll wait and go with you. Go take your shower."

She sighed. She turned on the television for him and showed him how to use the remote to change the channels and volume before she went into the bathroom. A little while later she came out wearing one of the hotel's fluffy white robes.

Ron rolled off the bed. "I think I'm going to shower too," he said. "I smell like airplane."

Hermione nodded. "Go ahead. I'm done in there."

When he came out of the bathroom twenty minutes later wrapped in his own robe, Hermione was sound asleep still wrapped in the hotel bathrobe, but she'd left the television on.

Ron sat and channel surfed until she woke up several hours later. She got out of bed without saying anything and went back into the bathroom. When she came out she'd done the charms on her hair that left it in soft ringlets.

Ron smiled at her. "I love it when you do your hair like that."

She gave him a weak smile back. "They're going to hate me."

"No," Ron said, getting off the bed and going to her. "They couldn't."

"I stole almost two years of their life and their house."

"That's not what really happened and you know it," Ron said.

"But effectively, that's exactly what happened," Hermione said.

"Then let's go fix it," he said.

She tugged at the sash on his robe. He stilled her hands. She opened her mouth to say something, but he pressed his fingers against her lips. "Don't say 'please.' I tell you what, go cast the location charm, if they're home, we'll go, if they're not, we'll stay, and I'll do whatever you like."

She frowned at him, but picked up her wand and went over to where she'd laid out the roadmap of Sydney. She said the locator spell and let her wand go. "Dammit," she whispered as it pinpointed the street where her parents lived.

xxx

Twenty minutes later they were getting out of cab a block down from her parents' condo. Even though their hotel wasn't far from where her parents lived, traffic was heavy. Ron had kept his eyes closed for the entire cab ride.

"I don't understand how Muggles can stand to drive. Why couldn't we have just Apparated here?"

"Because I've never been here," Hermione said, irritated. "I went to their office the last time I was in Sydney."

"Right," Ron said, remembering once she'd said it. "Well, still."

Hermione stood on the corner staring up at the tall building.

"Are we going in?" Ron asked.

She blew out a nervous breath and squared her shoulders. "Yes." She walked down the block toward the entrance.

They were stopped by building security at the check-in desk. Hermione showed them a bit of charmed parchment and they let them through. They took the elevator to the seventeenth floor. Hermione stood before the door to flat 1704 for a long time before she worked up the nerve to ring the bell.

The sound of two small dogs barking issued forth from behind the door. "Monica, get Clio, will you?" her father said.

"Alright, alright, give me a moment, come here you," her mother said.

Hermione drew her wand as her father opened the door. He held a small Yorkshire terrier in his arms, and her mother stood directly behind him, holding another. Hermione cast the counter-curse and they both blinked. Her mother's mouth dropped open. Her father put a hand to his forehead.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione said.


	59. Awakening

"Hermione?" her father said, and Hermione's heart soared.

"Yes," she gasped. "Yes."

"I…come in," her father said, stepping back from the door.

As Ron passed him, Hermione's father looked up at him and said, "And you're…you're the Weasley boy. Right?"

"Yes, sir," Ron said.

As Hermione's father closed the door, her mother set the dog she was holding down and gave a little cry. "Mi!" she said in sudden recognition, and reached for her daughter. She hugged her tight and her father stepped in to hug them both. Ron stepped back, leaning down to get the dogs' attention because they were both barking now.

When the tiny group that represented Hermione's entire family finally separated, her mother said, "Come sit down," and they all went into a large parlor with two long white sofas facing each other with a narrow, mirrored coffee table between them. The condo had an open design, with highly polished dark wood floors. There was a wall of windows that overlooked the harbor. The place seemed very sterile to Ron though. There weren't any photographs of family, no plants even. There were just paintings on the wall for decoration and they were all abstract. The furniture was very modern. There was a large, neatly arranged bookcase on one wall, and a baby grand piano in one corner of the room. The place seemed kind of empty to him. Were it not for the small dogs that were finally quiet and very interested in his shoes, there would hardly be any life at all.

Hermione's parents sat on one sofa and Ron and Hermione took the other.

Her father spoke first. "I don't understand. Where have you been?"

Hermione opened her mouth, but her mother said. "Why are we here?"

"What?" Hermione said.

"Why are we here in Sydney? Shouldn't we be in London?"

Hermione swallowed back a lump that had formed in her throat. "I…there was a war," she started again. "I altered your memories to get you out of England."

"You did what?" her father said, shock registering on his face.

"I…I…" Hermione was having trouble getting the words out. Her breathing was fast and shallow.

Ron put a calming hand on her shoulder. "Take a deep breath, Hermione. It's okay."

"Okay?" her father said. "You're telling us you changed our memories? That's not okay."

"I don't understand," her mother said. "Where have you been all this time?"

"In the UK," Hermione choked out. She'd gone quite pale.

"You need to put your head between your knees and take slow deep breaths," Ron told her firmly, but she stood instead.

"I can't do this. I shouldn't have done this. I should have just left well enough alone. I'm so sorry." With a pop she was gone.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted at her, but she had already Disapparated. "Bloody hell," Ron said. He turned back to her parents.

"What the hell is going on?" her father demanded.

Ron sighed. It was down to him then. "She altered your memories to keep you alive," Ron said, deciding he needed to get to the point quickly so he could check on Hermione. "Death Eaters took over the Ministry. Muggleborns were being rounded up and having their wands taken and worse. Their families were being tortured and killed. Because of Hermione's relationship with Harry, she was number two on the Ministry's Undesirable List. You would have been slaughtered had she not done what she did."

Her parents sat there gaping at him.

"You two have been fighting in a war all this time?"

"No," Ron said. "The war took about a year. It was ugly. She's been through a lot, we all have, but Harry prevailed. Voldemort's dead. His people were ousted from the Ministry and now we're rebuilding. Look, I know this is a lot to take in all at once, but you need to understand that she didn't take your memories lightly and her efforts at restoring them have been tireless. Now, I have to go see about her." He pulled a pad of notepaper he'd picked up at the hotel from his pocket. "Do you have a quill?"

Her parents looked at each other. "I have a pen," her father said, holding it out to Ron.

He took the unfamiliar writing tool and scribbled their room number on a piece of the hotel stationary. "This is where we're staying," he said. "Come by tomorrow, and we'll talk some more, after you've had some time to absorb this."

"What time?" Hermione's mother asked.

"When do you want to come?" Ron asked.

"It's Saturday so we don't have work," her mother said.

"How about noon? That gives her time to sleep in. She's completely knackered and overwrought," Ron said.

Her parents nodded.

Ron stood. "I'll see you tomorrow then." He took out his wand and Disapparated.

xxx

Hermione was out on the balcony of their hotel room when Ron Apparated. She'd taken off the thin scarf she'd been wearing and was holding it in her hand as she leaned on the railing staring at the harbor. Ron watched the scarf flutter in the breeze for a moment before he went to her.

He leaned on the railing next to her. She didn't look at him.

"Well, that was a first," he said.

She turned her head away. "I should have left them alone. This was selfish. They were perfectly happy here and now I've wrecked their lives twice."

Ron ignored what she was saying. "I've never seen you run like that. Since when are you a coward?"

She cut her eyes at him, but then sighed. "I couldn't breathe."

"You didn't give them a chance. You just ran away."

She shook her head. "You don't understand."

"No. I don't," he said. "We're in it now. We need to answer all their questions, figure out what they want to do, figure out how to make that happen. We both took leave from work to take care of this, Hermione. We knew it would take some time. We knew it would be hard."

"I can't answer their questions. I can't tell them. I don't want them to know. I should have left them blissfully ignorant."

Ron frowned at her. "Didn't you see their place? Did that look blissful to you? They've been here almost two years, but it didn't look that much different from our hotel room."

She looked up at him.

"When you took yourself out of their life, you stripped away a lot of what made them who they were. Parenthood is a big deal Hermione. It changes a person, shapes them. You suddenly take that away and what's left isn't the same. Today you started restoring that, but there's a long way to go yet. Don't crumble now. We're just starting."

"It's just so hard," she whispered.

"So? Doing things that are hard is your bread and butter. Bloody hell, Hermione, you found the counter-curse to Obliviation. That was hard. This is just talking to your parents, getting over a rough patch. You can do this."

She closed her eyes and he took her into his arms and held her tight.

"They're coming here tomorrow at noon. I'm sure they'll have questions after a night of considering what I told them," he said.

She looked up at him. "What did you tell them?"

"The bare bones," he said and told her how the conversation went.

"Tomorrow then," she said.

He nodded. "Come on, let's get you to bed. You look knackered and I'm pretty tired too."

xxx

The next morning, Ron woke with Hermione's mouth on him. He considered for a moment just letting her take him all the way, but he decided that probably wasn't what she really needed. He sank his hands into her hair and was rewarded with a moan that had his eyes rolling back, but stalwart, he slipped his hands under her arms and pulled her up to face him. She let out a startled cry as he brought them face-to-face.

She smiled down at him. "Good morning."

He smiled back.

She straddled him, but he shifted again and put her on her back.

"Come on," she said. "Let me—"

"No," he said.

"If you keep rejecting me, I'm going to get a complex," she said crossly.

"No one is rejecting you," he said, sliding down in the bed.

"Oh," she said, as he trailed his tongue down her body. "Oh," she squealed as he found his mark. He hoped the Muggles didn't mind too much that he'd forgotten to Impreturb the door, because his intention was to make her sing.

xxx

When Ron came out of the shower, Hermione was asleep. He left her. It was only ten thirty, so they had time before her parents were supposed to arrive and he wanted to give her as much time without worry as possible. Unfortunately, she sat bolt upright a half an hour later her eyes flitting about the room in a panic.

"Hey," he said, reaching for her. "You're okay. Everyone is okay. We're in a hotel room in Australia. Remember?"

"Yes," she gasped. "I'm okay."

"Good," he said. "You might want to get in the shower. Your parents will be here in an hour.

"Right," she said, trying to slow down her breathing.

"You want to talk about it?"

"No." She wiped a hand down her face and looked at him. "And I'd rather they didn't know either."

Ron frowned at her. "You stole their memories and now you're going to give them back with what, half-truths?"

She looked away from him. "It'll just hurt them."

"No," Ron said firmly. "You're their daughter. They have a right to know what happened. It's not fair to try and keep them in the dark, especially under the circumstances. Besides, my parents know, but yours won't. How is that fair?"

She sighed.

"I know this stuff is hard to talk about, but we made that mistake before with all the stupid camping references. Let's not do that again. Let's just be honest."

She reached for his hand and squeezed it. "I'm going to go get in the shower."

xxx

Promptly at noon, there was a knock on the door. Ron opened it as Hermione looked quickly around the room one last time. Everything was neatly put away. The bed was made. The balcony door was open to let in a breeze. She stood as her parents came in.

They came in slowly and looked around. "Nice room," her father said. He glanced at the bed and then quickly looked away.

Hermione could feel herself blush. They had a sitting area with a loveseat and two chairs. She ushered them toward it. "Have a seat. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Nothing for me," her father said.

Her mother shook her head and they each took a place on the loveseat. Ron and Hermione each took a chair. She felt very far away from him and nervously twisted the ring on her finger.

Her father cleared his throat. "We have some questions."

Hermione nodded. "Of course. I'll do my best to answer them."

"First off, why didn't you just tell us what was happening and ask us to leave?"

"I did," Hermione said. "Don't you remember? We rowed about it for days. You were hell-bent on staying in England. I couldn't get you to understand the danger. I tried. I just couldn't get through to you."

Her mother nodded. "I remember that now."

Her father shook his head. "I remember saying we would go, if you would come with us."

"I couldn't do that, Dad."

"Couldn't or wouldn't?"

"Couldn't," Ron answered for her. "We'd already sworn our allegiance to Harry. We couldn't have done it without her. Harry and I wouldn't have lasted two days on our own."

"That's not true," Hermione said.

"This isn't the time for false modesty," Ron said firmly. "When Death Eaters took over the Ministry and then attacked my brother's wedding, Hermione Apparated Harry and I both out of there. I realize you don't know what that means exactly, but double side-along Apparition is very difficult, and she could do it at eighteen. She got us to London, had packed all our things in this little beaded bag that she'd charmed to hold the world. She was key in everything that followed."

"That's not true. Harry was the key," Hermione said. "Without Harry, Voldemort couldn't be defeated, so everything had to be about Harry."

Her father shook his head again, "So you just stole our memories and sent us off to Australia as the Wilkins and then disappeared? Bloody hell, Hermione!"

"I know it was an awful thing to do, but it was that or leave you to be tortured and killed. I couldn't let that happen."

"Tortured and killed in Heathgate? Really, darling?" her mother said.

"Yes," Hermione said. "Tortured and killed, because that's what Death Eaters did to the families of Muggleborns."

"And to Muggleborns themselves," Ron added.

"Ron, please," Hermione said.

"What is he saying?" her mother said. She turned to Ron. "What are you saying?"

Ron looked at Hermione but she wouldn't look at him. "Show them."

She shook her head.

He looked back at her parents. "We were captured."

"Ron!" Hermione cried.

He ignored her. "We were captured and we had the Sword of Gryffindor with us. It's a magical sword, goblin made, and it was capable of destroying Horcruxes, which is what we were looking for. We had to destroy all of them before Voldemort could be killed."

Hermione stood and walked to the balcony. "I need some air," she said tightly.

They all three watched her walk out for a moment, before her father said to Ron, "Go on."

"The people who captured us…they took Hermione away from Harry and me." He closed his eyes for a moment and took a breath. "They cursed her."

"Like before?" her mother asked in a small voice. "Like in her fifth year?"

"No," Ron said. "Worse. They used a curse that's unforgiveable. It's designed to inflict unimaginable pain. They kept asking her where she got the sword and if we'd stolen anything else in the vault where it was kept, but she lied and said the sword was just a copy. We were eventually rescued, but before that happened, Hermione was cut with a cursed knife and then she was crushed under a falling chandelier. She was hurt pretty badly."

"But, she's okay now?" her father said.

"Not entirely," Ron said. "The curse left her with a syndrome, it's an after effect of the magic. Certain events in conjunction can trigger an episode that leaves her catatonic for a period of hours. We treat it with a spell and a potion, but it's not curable as of yet. There's a healer working on a cure though." He sighed. "As you can see, this is hard for her."

Her mother stood. "I'm going to go see to her." Her father went to stand, but her mother held out a hand. "Just give us a minute, Wen." He sat back down. She walked out to the balcony.

Hermione's father frowned at Ron. "There was nothing you could have done to prevent this?"

"No, sir. I'm sorry. Harry and I were locked up, but we could hear her screaming. It still gives me nightmares. Her too."

Her father looked away. "Bloody hell," he muttered and rubbed a hand over his face. He looked over at the king-sized bed. "So, you're sleeping with my daughter."

Ron could feel his face go red. "Yes, sir."

"How long have you two been together?"

"I guess that depends on how you're counting. We've been friends for eight years, but we've only been a couple for the better part of a year."

xxx

Hermione's mother stepped out on to the balcony to find Hermione leaning against the railing looking out at the water. "Mi?" she said.

Hermione looked up. "I'm sorry. It's hard to talk about or even listen to."

Her mother approached and put her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "I'm so sorry you've had to bear all this alone. I wish we could have been there. Done something. I'm sure Ron's parents weren't sent off into hiding."

"Ron's parents are a witch and wizard. They were in danger for being blood traitors. His whole family was. One of his brothers was killed in the war."

"I'm sorry to hear that," her mother said. "They always seemed like such a nice family."

"They are a nice family," Hermione said. "They've been very kind to me. I stayed at the Burrow for a while time after the war was over."

"So where are you staying now?"

Hermione's eyes slid away from her mother's. "Actually, I'm staying in Heathgate."

"In our house?" her mother asked.

"Yes. I had it taken off the Muggle grid and declared entirely magical."

"Oh," her mother said.

"But I can put it back," Hermione hastened to add. "If you two want to come back to England, we can move out and put everything back as it was."

"We?"

"Uh," Hermione could feel herself blushing. "Ron and Harry live there too."

Her mother's mouth dropped open. "Hermione Jean, are you telling me you're living with two men?"

"No," Hermione said. "Well, yes. But no! I mean, Ron and I do share a room, but Harry has his own room and he's dating Ron's sister, Ginny."

Her mother put a hand over her heart. "Well, that's a relief."

"Mum," Hermione said, scandalized. "I haven't changed that much."

"It's been a very disturbing couple of days, Mi."

"I know. I'm so sorry."

Her mother shook her head. "Don't keep apologizing. Ron told us what happened to you. I'm just sorry you felt you had to protect us. It's supposed to be the other way around."

"My world is also supposed to be completely separate from yours. I only did what I had to do."

Her mother hugged her. "I understand. I would have done the same thing in your shoes. I'm sorry we didn't listen when you tried to tell us."

"I'm sorry I didn't do a better job of convincing you, but I was running out of time."

"I know." Her mother leaned back and held Hermione by the shoulders. "Let me see," she said.

Hermione shook her head. "No, mum. I had a recent issue with the scar. It looks fresh now. You don't want to see it."

"I do," her mother said.

Hermione blew out a slow breath, untied the scarf, and removed the plaster that covered the wound.

Her mother gasped at the thin red line across her throat, but then she caught herself. "That's not too bad."

Hermione nodded. "It could have been a lot worse."

"Bad enough though," her mother said.

"Yes."

Her mother took her hand. "Come back inside. We've left Ron alone with your father long enough, don't you think?"

xxx

When they went back into the room, her father was glaring at Ron, who looked rather sheepish.

"They're living together. Did she tell you that?" her father said.

"Wendell, given everything that's happened, is that such a big deal?" her mother said.

Her father's mouth dropped open. "Seriously, Monica? They've been dating less than a year and she's let him move in."

"We are betrothed," Ron said defensively.

"You're what?" both of Hermione's parents said.

Hermione clapped a hand over her eyes. "Ron," she said, exasperated.

"What?" he said. "We are."

"But you're only nineteen," her mother cried.

Hermione couldn't help laughing. She put a hand over her mouth to try and stop, but it didn't help. The absurdity of this moment was just too much. Here they were, having restored her parents' memories after having fought and won a war, but they were quibbling about who was sleeping with whom and whether or not they were old enough to get married. It was so ridiculous it was hilarious.

"What the hell is so bloody funny?" her father shouted.

Hermione sat on the floor and worked to rein herself in. "I'm sorry," she finally managed to gasp. "It's just this is such a normal thing for you to be fussing at me about, and nothing, absolutely nothing, has been normal in such a long time."

Her parents looked at each other.

Ron pushed his fingers back through his hair. "I know in terms of the calendar, that we haven't been a couple that long and that we're young, but in real terms, we've been through so much that the idea of not being together is kind of absurd."

"You're getting married," Hermione's mother said, sitting on the floor across from Hermione.

"Yes."

"When?"

"A couple of months," Ron said.

"July sixth to be precise," Hermione said.

Her mother's mouth dropped open for what seemed like the millionth time that day. "So soon?"

"I'm sorry you missed the engagement party," Hermione said, "but we hadn't figured out the counter-curse then."

"Did you even graduate?" Her father asked.

Hermione smiled. "I haven't walked yet, but I did finish school."

Ron smiled proudly. "Seven N.E.W.T.s, she's got. We haven't got the last three grades, but I suspect they'll be Os like the first four."

Hermione shook her head. "Not Herbology. I'll be lucky to pull an E in Herbology."

"We'll see," Ron said.

"You'll walk then, with a cap and gown?" her mother asked.

Hermione smiled. "Of course, and I want you there for all of it, graduation, the wedding, everything."

Her parents looked at each other.

Hermione smiled sadly. "I know that's asking a lot. I understand if you don't want to. If you're not ready, I get it."

"It's not that," her father said. "It's just we've made a life here as the Wilkins."

"Actually, you've made a life here as the Grangers. Only you two ever saw or heard Wilkins." She explained how the spell worked.

Her mother rubbed her temples. "This is so much to take in."

"I know," Hermione said.

"But we still made a life here and now we have to decide whether to stay here or start over again back in England."

Hermione bit her lip. "I understand."

"It's a lot to think about," her mother said. "But I don't have to think about whether or not we'll be there for your graduation or your wedding."

"Because we will," her father finished.

"Absolutely," her mother said.

Ron's stomach chose that moment to growl loudly.

"Hungry, Ron?" Hermione said.

"Starving."

"When are you not starving?" Hermione asked.

"Right after I eat, I'm good," Ron answered smiling.

"For what? Like ten minutes?"

Ron grinned. "It depends. Sometimes I'm good for as much as a half an hour."

Hermione turned to her parents. "Would you like to get some lunch?"

xxx

They had lunch in the hotel's restaurant. While they were eating conversation was strained. They couldn't talk about magic because they didn't want to be overheard, but her parents still had so many questions, that Hermione regretted not getting room service.

Her mother, who was sitting next to her, fingered the worn sleeve of Hermione's shirt. "Didn't I buy this for you?"

Hermione looked down. "Yes. You've bought most of my clothes."

Her mother looked sad. "But it's been almost two years. Nothing new in all that time?"

Hermione smiled. "I did recently buy some traditional robes, but in general, no. I haven't been shopping. Although, we did have to go to Madam Malkins for new pants for Ron, because he won't stop growing."

Her father looked up. "How tall are you?"

"Six three or so," Ron said.

"Huh," said Hermione's father, who was only five ten. "Strapping lad, aren't you?"

"I suppose," Ron said, glancing at Hermione, who smiled at him.

"We should get you some new things," Hermione's mother said. "Two years is a long time to go without shopping."

"Two weeks is too long for your mother," Hermione's father said, chuckling.

"Oh, Wen," her mother scolded. "I'm not that bad."

"Yes, dear," Hermione's father said, catching Ron's eye and making a face.

Ron snorted.

Hermione's mother ignored them. "How about we go shopping tomorrow afternoon?" she asked Hermione.

"That would be great. I'd love that."

"Perfect," her mother said. "I'd suggest today, but we're supposed to go to a party tonight. We thought about cancelling, but it's not a big party, so our absence would be significant."

"Of course, you should go," Hermione said.

"I hate to leave you two on your own. Do you have plans?"

"Not per se," Hermione said. "We had talked about checking out our community and I'd rather like to sit by the pool for a while and just relax with a book."

"That does sound nice," her mother said.

"You and Dad could come sit by the pool too," Hermione said.

"How long are you planning to stay?" her father asked.

"We took a week off from work," Ron said.

"You're both working now?" her mother said.

"Yeah," Ron said, smiling. "Of course. House elves can't make food out of thin air, right?"

Hermione's parents look confused. "I mean everybody needs money," Ron explained.

Her parents smiled.

"Right," her father said. "So, what do you do?"

"We work for the Ministry," Hermione said.

"Doing what?" her father asked.

"I'm an Auror," Ron said.

"Which is?" Hermione's mother said.

"Think MI5, but for our people," Hermione explained.

"Oh," her father said, sounding impressed. "Isn't that rather dangerous though?"

Ron shrugged. "It can be."

Hermione's parents glanced at each other.

"What do you do, dear?" Hermione's mother asked her.

Hermione smiled. "I just work in the Office of House Elf Relocation."

Her parents looked visibly relieved.

Ron snorted. "Just," he said derisively. "Come on."

"What?" Hermione's mother said.

"She's changed everything," Ron said.

Hermione blushed. "Not everything. Not enough."

"You've changed loads. Stop with the false modesty already," Ron argued.

The waiter came over and brought the bill and cleared their plates. Hermione reached for the bill, but her father got it first. "I don't think so," he said, sternly.

"Thank you, Daddy," she said. He squeezed her hand and gave his credit card to the waiter.

"Thank you, sir." Ron said.

Hermione's father nodded. "You're welcome."

xxx

As they walked out of the hotel restaurant, Ron said, "I know you two have to go to your party, but if you have time, I brought some stuff I thought you'd like to see."

Hermione looked at him. "What?" she said.

"You'll see," he said cryptically.

"We don't need to leave for at least another hour. We'd stay longer but our friends live in Katoomba and it takes an hour and a half to get there and we need time to get ready."

"Of course," Hermione said.

When they got up to the room, Ron started digging through his bag. Finally, he pulled out a small satchel and dumped what looked like little tiles on the bed. He took his wand out and said, "Engorgio."

The tiles grew into pages that he'd clipped from _The Daily Prophet_ , _The Quibbler_ , and _Witch Weekly_. He handed them to Hermione's parents. "That's our girl," he said proudly.

Hermione blushed.

"This is wonderful," her mother said, sitting on the edge of the bed to look at the articles.

"Thank you so much for bringing these," her father said, sitting next to his wife.

xxx

When Hermione's parents eventually left, happily clutching the articles about Hermione that Ron had brought for them, Hermione announced that she really wanted to sit by the pool and read for a while. They changed into swimsuits.

Ron gave her an appraising look when she came out of the bathroom in a turquoise bikini. He grinned.

"Don't get ideas yet, Weasley," she said. "I really do want to sit in the sun for a while." She pulled out her wand and cast a charm to keep from burning.

"That's right," Ron said, pulling his own wand. He cast a charm to keep from getting sun at all and sighed.

She smiled at him. "That was smart. The sun here is quite strong."

"I wish I tanned like you," he said. "Instead I just burn and then freckle."

She smiled. "I love your skin."

He sighed wistfully, "I used to love it when you would come back from summer hols all tan. It made me think wicked thoughts."

She chuckled. "Stop trying to tempt me," she said, pulling on a cover up and grabbing a towel and her book. "Let's go."

He followed her down to the pool and they picked out a couple of lounge chairs next to each other and laid their towels down and stretched out. She'd picked up two Muggle books for them in the hotel gift shop: a Peter Temple book for Ron and a Kerry Greenwood book for her.

Ron opened his book but didn't really start reading it. He was too busy watching the Muggles around them. He caught sight of something that startled him, but then he was pleased. "Hey," he nudged Hermione.

She looked up from the Miss Fisher mystery she was reading. "What?"

"I think we might be closer to our community than we thought. That guy must be a wizard. He's been cursed the same way you have," he whispered, tilting his head to an older gentleman sitting across the pool from him.

Hermione looked at the man and then smiled. "No," she said. "That's not a cursed scar. He's had open heart surgery."

"He what?" Ron said, looking appalled.

Hermione sighed. "They don't have healers and magic, Ron. Muggles have to perform surgery when something goes wrong. Clearly, something was wrong with that man's heart and they did surgery to fix it."

Ron's eyes grew wide. "You mean they cut him open?"

"Shhh," Hermione said. "Yes. Sometimes doctors have to do that."

"That's barbaric!" Ron hissed.

"Oh, please," Hermione said. "Our world has plenty of barbarism."

He scowled at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Why are love potions legal? Why are there only three unforgivable curses when—"

"Okay, okay," Ron said, sensing she had a long list. "You win. We're monsters—"

"No, we're not," she whispered. "We're humans. Humans, Muggle and magical, do both good and bad things. Not that I think open-heart surgery is a bad thing. I'm just saying the two societies have different needs and different tolerances, that's all."

He smiled at her. "I like the way you think, have I ever told you that?"

She chuckled. "A few times, yes, but never in this context."

He laughed and picked up his book.

xxx

Ron was surprised to find he liked the Muggle book, but after a while he was tired of reading it and he was hot and thirsty. Hermione had rolled over on to her stomach and had her eyes closed.

"You want something to drink?" he asked her, eyeing the outdoor bar at the other end of the pool.

She pulled herself up on her elbows. "That sounds good."

"What should I order," Ron asked.

"Depends, do you want something cold and fruity or do you want a beer?"

Ron considered. "Cold and fruity."

"Okay, then just ask for a couple of frozen margaritas."

"How do I pay?" Ron asked.

"Just charge it to the room."

"How do I do that?"

She explained and a few minutes later he came back with two large drinks. "These are really good," he said, handing Hermione hers. "How did you know about them?"

"Mum and Dad used to make them for parties," Hermione said, sipping hers.

"And they let you drink them?" Ron said, somewhat scandalized.

"Not a whole one," Hermione said. "Just a sip here and there."

He smiled. "You sneaked drinks at their parties, didn't you?"

"Of course not," she said, blushing.

He arched an eyebrow at her. "You so did."

"Well, maybe once or twice," she admitted.

Ron laughed. "How did I never know this about you?"

She rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about? We broke rules all the time in school."

"Yeah," Ron said, "but that was for a cause. Sneaking drinks is just bad, because you want to be bad."

She shrugged.

"Let me get this straight," Ron said, warming to his subject. "When we were in school, you gave Harry and me all sorts of guff for breaking rules or not getting our work done. Meanwhile, when we weren't in school, you were sneaking drinks from your parents and lying about your age to get into dance clubs."

"I only did that once," Hermione said.

"Once is enough," Ron said. "Your poor parents. You sound like a handful."

"Oh, please," she said.

Ron shook his head. "You were a bad girl."

"I was just a girl, Ron. Nothing bad about it."

He grinned. "You've got hidden depths, Granger."

She chuckled and then leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Want to go upstairs? I'll let you plumb my depths."


	60. A Lesser Evil

Hermione was exceptionally nervous the next day waiting for her mother to arrive. She'd just gotten out of the shower and couldn't decide what to do with her hair. "She'll have more questions. I know she will, and she'll have me on my own, so I bet they're more pointed than anything she'd say in front of you. Why did I agree to this?"

"Hermione," Ron said, rolling over, and pushing the hair off his forehead. "You've got to calm down. I've done everything I can to unwind you and you're still wrapped tight. I need to shower before your mum gets here. Open the balcony door and let some fresh air in. This whole room smells like sex."

Her eyes widened. "You're right. This is awful." She hurried to open the balcony door and Ron went into the bathroom. Hermione pulled out her wand and cast a cleaning charm on the bed and then another charm to make it. Then, for good measure, she cast cleaning charms on the walls and floor as well. "Bloody hell," she muttered. "What is wrong with me?" She finally settled on braiding her hair in one long plait down her back and then pulled on her jeans and a long-sleeved T-shirt and a lightweight cardigan. Since her mother had pointed it out, she realized that a lot of her clothes were worn and frayed in places. Life on the run had been hard on her wardrobe. There was a knock on the door and she hurried to let her mum in.

"Ready?" her mother asked cheerily.

"In a tic." Hermione knocked on the bathroom door. "Ron?" she said.

From the other side of the door he responded, "Hermione we don't have time for another go. Your mum will be here any minute." He opened the door a crack. "Get dressed, you tart." He caught sight of her mum and went crimson.

"Mum's here," Hermione said, her eyes wide. "We'll be back in a few hours."

"Right," Ron said. "Have a good time." He closed the bathroom door.

Hermione took a deep breath and turned around. "Sorry about that," she said to her mother.

Her mother waved it off. "I was nineteen once."

"Right," Hermione said awkwardly. Her parents hadn't met until they were in their twenties, so she couldn't help wondering just who her mother had been nineteen with.

As they walked to the car, her mother asked what kind of clothes she needed.

"Just the basics," Hermione said. "trousers, button downs, T-shirts, cardigans, underwear."

"Nothing fancy?" Her mother asked. "Have you already picked out your wedding dress?" She stopped at a black Mercedes and unlocked the door.

Hermione slid into the passenger seat. "I'm supposed to do that when I get back to England. Ginny and Molly and I are going to Madam Malkins."

"Oh," her mother said quietly. "Those are your friends?"

"Ginny is Ron's sister and Molly is his mother."

"You call her Molly?" her mother asked.

"She asked me to," Hermione said.

"Oh," her mother said and started the car. "That's nice."

Hermione felt awful. Clearly, her mother wanted to be in on something as significant as picking her wedding gown. "You could come," Hermione said. "If you could get a flight in time. You can come whenever you like, of course. We're living in your house, obviously…"

"Stop," her mother said. "You don't have to keep trying to fix this."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said.

"I know," her mother answered. "It's all right. Things will get sorted in time. Let's just get you some clothes."

Hermione nodded. "Thanks, mum."

"Right," her mother said. They drove to the Strand Arcade and went from shop to shop. Hermione wasn't much of a clotheshorse and had never really thought about how expensive the shopping was that her mother preferred. Often her mother would shop for her and bring her things rather than taking Hermione along. Now that Hermione had to manage her own budget, she couldn't help noticing the cost.

"This is a lot of money," she finally said, when they left the third shop with their purchases.

Her mother smiled. "Money isn't something your father and I have ever had to worry about. I've missed two years of shopping for you, darling, don't fuss now."

Hermione smiled. "I'm not fussing. I appreciate this. You don't know how much I appreciate this. I've been watching my money quite closely. I only started working a little over a month ago, so money has been tight."

Her mother put her arm around her shoulders "I'm happy to do it, Mi. You said you needed underwear, right? Let's put these things in the car and then there's a good lingerie shop on that side."

xxx

"Bras and knickers, or just knickers?" her mother asked as they walked toward the shop.

"Both," Hermione said.

"Are you still the same size? Because they'll measure you here, if you need it."

Hermione shook her head. "No."

"It doesn't hurt to check, Mi."

"Mum," Hermione said. "I have a rather large scar there, remember?"

"Of course. I'm sorry," her mother said.

"It's okay. I'm the same size, so it doesn't matter."

"All right dear."

The shop carried the same brand Hermione liked from the shop in London, so it was just a matter of choosing colors.

"How about these?" her mother said, holding up a pink pair of knickers with a tiny bow on the waistband.

"No pink," Hermione said.

"But I thought you always liked pink," Her mother said.

"Not in knickers. Any other color is fine."

"Are you all right?" her mother said. "You've gone quite pale."

"I'm fine," Hermione said tightly. "I'm just going to step outside for a tic. I'll be right back." She hurried to the front door and stepped outside. She couldn't get the image of a pile of shredded, bloody clothes topped by a pair of torn pink knickers out of her mind. She leaned against the outside wall of the shop and blew out a slow breath.

A few minutes later, her mother came out of the shop with a large bag. "I went with jewel tones," her mother said.

"Thank you," Hermione said and tried to clear the image from her mind.

"Come on," her mother said. "Let's go get a cappuccino."

Hermione forced herself to smile and followed her mother to a small coffee shop. After they ordered, they took their drinks to a small table in the corner. Hermione sipped her coffee and tried to think of something to say to move past what had happened at the shop. Before she could come up with anything her mother spoke, "Is there anything I can do?" she asked. "If you need to see someone, your father and I would be happy to pay to—"

Hermione closed her eyes. "I can't see a Muggle therapist, Mum. What would I say? I was cursed by an evil witch? They'd think I was delusional."

"Is that what happened?" her mother said.

Hermione sighed. "Yes."

"Oh," her mother said. "Is there one of your people you could talk to?"

Hermione bit her lip. "If I want. Ginny has someone."

"What happened to her?"

Hermione winced. "She was possessed by one of the vilest wizards of all time when she was just eleven."

Her mother's eyes widened.

"It was bad."

"And she dates your friend Harry?"

"Yes."

"Does she work too?"

"She's finishing up her last year at Hogwarts, but she's already been signed to play Quidditch with the Holyhead Harpies in the fall."

"That's the game on brooms, right?"

Hermione nodded.

"Ron and Harry played that, right?"

Hermione smiled. "You remember."

"Well, you were quite excited when Ron got a place on the team. As I recall, that was a very long letter."

Hermione smiled. "Yes, well. He was quite chuffed about it."

"And then you stopped writing for a while," her mother said sadly.

"Well, things went pear shaped between Ron and I for a few months."

"Oh?" her mother said.

"He was dating someone else, which was his right, of course. We weren't together then, but it still hurt, you know?"

Her mother smiled. "Oh, I know." She took a sip of her drink. "But you're together now."

Hermione smiled. "Yes."

"And he's good to you? Sensitive to what you've been through?"

"Yes, of course. He and Harry were there."

Her mother put a hand over her mouth.

"Not in the room, of course, they were being held somewhere else in the manor, but I could hear Ron screaming my name, so I knew I wasn't alone, that he was there somewhere, and if he could get to me, he would. And he did. I wasn't conscious at the time, but Ron pulled me out from the wreckage of the chandelier and Apparated us safely to his brother's house. His sister-in-law healed my broken ribs, but the rest of my care fell to Ron."

A tear slipped down her mother's cheek. "I'm so sorry you had to go through all that."

Hermione smiled sadly. "Me too, but I'm okay now, really. Just sometimes something happens, I see something or hear something, and it takes me right back there."

"Like pink knickers," her mother said sadly.

Hermione nodded. "I know that's dumb. It's just underwear, but I have this image stuck in my head, so I can't stand pink knickers anymore, which seems like an easily avoidable problem."

"I should think so," her mother said sympathetically. "But, if it does get worse or even if it doesn't, and you just want to talk to someone—"

"I promise I will," Hermione said.

"Good," her mother said.

They sipped their cappuccinos in silence for a few minutes.

"So, do you think we got everything you need?" her mother asked.

Hermione nodded.

"I can get you back to the hotel then."

xxx

When they got back into the car, Hermione said, "Mum, have you and dad talked about what you want to do?"

Her mother sighed. "It's complicated. We have a practice here, patients, and we have friends here too. Also, the dogs would have to be quarantined if we moved back to England. There's a lot to think about."

Hermione nodded and tried to push down the hurt. "I understand."

"On the other hand," her mother continued, as she pulled out of the parking lot. "It doesn't make sense to live ten thousand miles from our only child. We still have friends in England too."

Hermione's heart soared to hear that. "That's true," she said.

"I don't know what we're going to do, but whatever it is, it won't be overnight like when we left London."

"Of course," Hermione said. "I'm really sorry about that."

"I know," her mother said.

xxx

When Ron opened the door for Hermione and her mother, he was shocked at the number of bags they were carrying. "Did you leave anything at the shops?"

"No," Hermione's mother said. "We bought all the things."

Hermione laughed and Ron was struck by how alike the two women were: same height, same hair, and same laugh. Hermione's mother had maybe ten pounds on her, but they had basically the same figure. Ron smiled at the realization. If he was looking at his future, he could do a lot worse. He took some of the bags and they dropped them all on the bed.

"What have you been up to this afternoon?" Hermione asked him.

"I went for a swim. Walked around the neighborhood for a bit, and then came back here and read."

She looked at the book on the nightstand and saw that it was another book on charms.

"I hope I didn't keep her out too long," her mother said.

"No, of course not," Ron said.

"So, your dad and I were wondering if you might come for dinner tonight at our place."

"Sure," Hermione said. "What time?"

"Seven?"

"Sounds good. We'll be there," Hermione said.

xxx

When Ron and Hermione Apparated into her parents' foyer at seven o'clock, the tiny terriers went wild barking, but her parents were able to get them calmed down and then her mother put them in their bedroom, so they wouldn't pester them during dinner.

"Your father has ruined them, by giving them food from the table," her mother fussed.

"Your mother does it too," her father said defensively.

"But you started it," her mother said. "Come in, have a seat. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

"Can I get anyone a beer or a glass of wine?"

"I'd love a beer," Ron said.

"That's fine with me too," Hermione said.

Her father came back in the room with a couple of glasses of golden beer. "I hope Tooheys is okay."

"I've never had it," Ron said.

"I'm sure it's fine," Hermione added.

Hermione's mother made a delicious steak dinner with salad and baked potatoes. The meal started off fairly quiet until Ron decided to tell stories. Not scary stories, but stories that showcased Hermione's talents, or funny stories about his family. All the Grangers seemed grateful for his efforts even though none of them had much to eat. Ron ate all of his and half of Hermione's and polished off two more beers.

When Hermione's mother got up to clear the plates and Ron excused himself to go to the loo, her father asked Hermione if she'd like a nightcap on the balcony. She agreed and he poured them both a glass of port and they went out into the night. A cool breeze was blowing off the harbor as Hermione leaned against the railing and took a sip of the sweet wine.

Her father blew out a slow breath and reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He held it out to her. "Smoke?"

"I don't smoke."

He snorted. "You nicked them regularly when we were in Spain."

"I was just trying to fit in. Jean-Pierre smoked and so did some of the other kids."

He raised his eyebrows.

"Fine. Just one."

He lit it for her and they stared out into the night watching the lights of the harbor.

xxx

When Ron came out of the bathroom, Hermione's mother was sitting on one of the sofas. "Come sit," she said to him.

Ron could see Hermione and her father out on the balcony. "Is she smoking?" he couldn't help saying. "She doesn't smoke."

"Neither does he very often, but he's smoked quite a bit this week." Her mother smiled sadly. "I suspect," she said, "that what you're seeing out there is the Muggle version of Hermione: agitated, nervous, and out of place. She doesn't belong here. She never has."

Ron shook his head. "She loves you two. She's missed you terribly."

"I don't doubt that," her mother said. "But you can't deny that this isn't her element."

"No," Ron said.

xxx

On the balcony, Hermione's father finally spoke. "The thing is Hermione, I understand why you did what you did, but I still can't help but feel violated."

Hermione took a long drag on her cigarette before replying. "Of course, you do. How could you not?" She turned to him. "Look, just because I chose the lesser of two evils to keep you safe, doesn't mean I think it was good. It was a horrible thing to do. I hate myself for having done it, and yet, if I had it to do over, I'd make the same decision."

Her father looked away from her. "I know. But for you to wield that kind of power, that's…terrifying."

She blew a long stream of smoke into the night. "I know."

"I love you," he said. "But this is a lot to take in."

"I know," Hermione said again. She drank some more port before saying, "Look, I knew this wasn't going to be easy. I think probably the best thing for me to do is to go home and let you two absorb all this. There's a phone at the Leaky Cauldron that I can use. We can talk. I'll give you all the dates for everything that's coming up and you can decide what you want to do."

xxx

Hermione's mother looked at her husband and daughter on the balcony talking, drinking, and smoking. "Like peas in a pod those two," she said.

"Really, because—," Ron said.

"I know. She looks like me, but on the inside, she's all him: fiercely loyal, proud, and intellectual. It's why this is so hard for him. Honestly, I'm already over it, but Wen feels violated. She betrayed his trust and took something from his mind. That's really hard for him to forgive, no matter the reason."

Ron sighed. "She hates herself for doing it, you know?"

"I'm sure," her mother said.

"I hope he can eventually forgive her," Ron said. "She wants you in our lives, and I want it too. I want our kids to know all their grandparents. I'd like them to understand the Muggle world. I never got that experience, but I think it's beneficial."

Hermione's mother looked at him, her eyebrows raised.

"Not that we're planning kids any time soon, but we do want some eventually."

"Good," her mother said. "Because you're practically still kids yourselves."

Ron smiled. "You wouldn't say that if you knew what she can do." He thought a moment. "Actually, maybe you should see that. It might help." He stood and walked toward the balcony. When he stepped outside, Hermione quickly stubbed out her cigarette.

"Hey," she said.

"Come in," Ron said. "I think you should show your parents what you've done."

"What do you mean?"

"I think we should show them some spells, so they can understand a little bit of what's involved."

"I'm not sure that's going to make any sense to them," Hermione said.

"I think it will if they can visualize it. Come on."

Hermione took the last swallow of her port and reluctantly followed him inside, her father bringing up the rear.

"Have a seat," Ron asked her dad. He took out his wand. "This is the construct for a spell called Wingardium Leviosa." He winked at Hermione. "It's a basic levitation spell for lifting objects." He moved his wand through the air and the structure of Wingardium Leviosa appeared in golden form in midair. "It's a pretty typical spell." He waved his wand again and the structure disappeared. "Here's another one, a little more complex, because when you cast it you can control what it does. It's called Diffindo and it can be used to slash someone to wound, or to cut ropes, or to cut off someone's clothes when they've been injured. It's all in how you cast it." He waved his wand through the air and the much more complex spell manifested. He wiped it away and turned to Hermione. "Now show them Obliviation."

She looked at him. She opened her mouth to say something, but again he said, "Show them."

Hermione pulled out her wand and turned, filling the room with the structure of the spell.

"For centuries, we've been told that there was no counter-spell for Obliviation, that it was permanent, but Hermione didn't believe that," Ron said. "She thought the spell had been lost during one of the periods when we were at war and the magical community got so small that a lot of magic was lost. So, she started to try and figure out what was missing."

"I couldn't do it though," Hermione said. "It was too complicated, but then one day Ron thought to look at it from a different angle and he realized that one person hadn't created the spell, so one person wouldn't be able to create the counter-spell."

Her parents looked at the golden construct that filled their parlor.

"This is actually a small version," Ron said. "It would fill your whole flat if she did it full size."

"So, what did you do?" her father asked.

"We put together a team," Hermione said. "For several weeks we all worked the problem, together and separately, until we figured it out. Then seven of us worked together for several hours to weave the counter-spell."

"And it worked," Ron said.

Hermione waved her wand again and the spell disappeared.

"I just thought you should see what she did to put things right," Ron said. "Because it's a bit of a miracle. She'll be in the history books for that one."

"It was a group effort," Hermione said modestly.

"Led by you," Ron said. "Don't downplay it. You're brilliant."

Her parents seemed dumbfounded.

She smiled at him. "Okay. Well, I think that's enough of that. We're going to go ahead and go. We'll leave in the morning to go back to London. Do you have a piece of paper and a pen?"

Her mother got what she needed from the kitchen. Hermione quickly jotted down the dates for the bridal shower, graduation, and the wedding. "If you can't be there for everything, I understand. If all of this is happening too soon, I understand that too. I would love to have you both back in my life, but I recognize that I've broken trust and done serious damage to our relationship. I just hope eventually, you'll be able to forgive me."

Her mother hugged her. "I love you Mi, and I'll be there for all of it." She wiped at the tears pouring down her cheeks.

Her father hugged her. "I'll try," he said, his voice catching. "I do love you."

"Thanks, Daddy," she said, and hugged him tighter for a second before letting go. Her mother hugged Ron and her father shook his hand.

"Take good care of her," his father said.

"I will, sir," Ron replied.


	61. Home

When Ron and Hermione Apparated into the foyer in Heathgate, they were both relieved to finally be home.

"Hey!" Harry said, hurrying over when he heard them pop in. "You're back."

"Finally," Hermione said, hugging him.

"How was it?" Harry asked.

"Fine," Hermione said.

"The spell worked then?"

"Perfectly," Ron said.

"Fantastic," Harry said.

"Yes," Hermione said, "I'm gross from travel. I think I'm going to go up and take a shower."

Harry looked at Ron, who sighed.

"I'm going to go get a beer," Ron said. "Want one?"

"Sure," Harry said and followed him into the kitchen. "So how was it really?"

Ron handed him a Dragon Scale from the icebox and then opened his own. "Weird."

"Weird because they were okay with it or weird because they weren't?" Harry asked.

"Both," Ron said. "At first it seemed like everything would be fine. The spell worked and they were really happy to see her, but then as the reality of the situation sank in, it wasn't quite as good."

"Oh," Harry said. "So…?"

Ron shrugged and took a sip of his beer. "I'm not sure. Her mum seems okay. She's not thrilled with what she's lost, but she seems to mostly be focused on having gotten it back. Her dad is pretty freaked out."

"I guess that's understandable," Harry said.

"Sure," Ron said. "And Hermione knew that going in, but it doesn't make it any easier."

"Are they coming for the wedding then?"

"I think so, at least her mum will."

"But if her dad isn't there, who will walk her down the aisle?"

Ron took another swallow of beer. "I've got five brothers. One of them can walk her down the aisle if need be."

"Or I could do it," Harry said.

"Absolutely not," Ron said firmly.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"She's not yours to give away. The _Prophet_ would have a field day with that. It might as well be Krum."

"Hardly," Harry said, offended.

Ron looked at him. "I'm sorry. Ignore me. It's been a rough few days."

Harry sighed. "I figured it'd be rough."

"Me too, but watching her standing out on her parents' balcony smoking and drinking with her dad while he told her off for what she'd done, I wasn't prepared for that."

"Smoking?" Harry said.

"Yeah, I don't even know what that was about. Muggle Hermione is very different from our Hermione," Ron said.

"Muggle Hermione?" Harry said.

"Yeah, she's really different in that world. I noticed it in Europe, but it was more pronounced in Australia. She's restless in a weird way, almost like a caged animal. I mean it is weird having to watch what you say and do, but she really chafes against it, more than me, which is weird because she lived that life for a long time."

Harry took a sip of beer and considered. "Maybe that's why she chafes against it. It's hard to go backwards. I know it was for me. Every time I had to go back to the Dursley's it was like having to go back and live in a little cage after you've experienced the wider world. I can't imagine it's pleasant even when you're seeing people you love."

Ron nodded. "I guess." He and Harry continued drinking their beers while Ron sorted through the mail. Most of it was for Hermione, but there was a letter for him from George. He took that into the living room and sat down on the sofa to read it.

Harry followed him and yawned. "Did you two eat?"

"We had dinner in Brussels before we Apparated home."

Harry nodded.

Hermione came downstairs in her dressing gown. "Shower's free," she told Ron.

He took his letter and went upstairs, while Hermione sifted through her own mail. Harry could hear her muttering expletives.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"The rest of the Flint family are appealing for the restoration of their house elves."

"What?" Harry said.

"They're saying that Malcolm took their elves under false pretenses, so while it was acceptable for his elf to be freed, their elves should be restored to them."

"Can you even do that?"

"I have no idea, but even if I can, I have no intention of letting it happen."

"What happens now then?"

"Apparently, they've taken it up with the Wizengamot. The whole council isn't meeting, but I'm meant to appear before a quarter-gamot to argue my case." She threw down the letter. "Of all the petty, small-minded, stupid—"

"It's okay," Harry said, wishing Ron would come back downstairs.

xxx

For the next two weeks, Hermione spent long hours at the Ministry library and in her office preparing her defense. Every night at six o'clock, she would walk from the Ministry to the Leaky Cauldron and call her parents who were just waking up on the other side of the world. They would talk for ten or fifteen minutes, mostly about nothing, and then Hermione would go back to work. While Hermione was putting in long hours, Ron would go home to Heathgate with Harry, eat dinner, and then go out again to Diagon Alley to help George at the shop.

Angelina was fantastic with running the place. She kept immaculate books, carefully tracked the inventory, and was wonderful with the customers and marketing, but she wasn't quite as helpful in the creative department. She had a good sense of humor. She had to in order to have a relationship with George, but she didn't have a lot of ideas for funny or innovative products. Ron, on the other hand, found he quite liked bouncing ideas around with George. It was fun and interesting. Creating the charms was challenging and it was exciting to see people try new products and enjoy them.

Harry felt like he knew which way the wind was blowing as far as Ron was concerned, but Ron hadn't said anything to him, so Harry held his tongue. He was pretty sure Ron had only become an Auror out of loyalty to him. He'd been at Harry's side through so many fights, it was hard for either of them to imagine how it could be any different, but Harry had seen the change in him over the last year. Ron didn't have the zeal for fighting the dark arts that Harry had.

For Harry, fighting evil was as natural as breathing. Long tedious hours spent tracking down dark wizards didn't bother him. Going wand-to-wand with some wizard in the middle of a haunted moor was exhilarating. Of course, he knew it was dangerous, but he never felt more alive than when he was fighting the dark arts. Only being with Ginny rivaled it and that was a wholly different thing. Harry knew Ron didn't feel that way about being an Auror. For Ron, it was a necessary evil to fight bad people doing bad things, so they didn't hurt anyone else. He didn't get the rush from winning that the other Aurors did, and he didn't get that renewed sense of rage at losses. He reacted to wins with relief and to losses with a sigh. Harry was so grateful to have gone through training with Ron. Ron's presence had eased the way for the other Aurors to get to know him as a regular person, but he wasn't foolish enough to believe that Ron would stay. It was only a matter of time before Ron left. Harry just wasn't sure when it would be.

xxx

"I knew we shouldn't do this," Monica said.

"Will you calm down," Wendell said. "I know it's on this block somewhere. We just have to look carefully. The entrance is small and dark and not well marked."

"We should have stuck to the plan. We told Hermione we'd be here on Friday. Coming two days early is rude. Why don't we go to the hotel and just meet up with them on Friday like we planned?"

"Monica, I've come ten thousand miles to see my daughter, I'm not waiting two more days."

"We should have stuck with the plan," she muttered.

"Ah ha!" Wendell shouted. "This is it." He pushed open a narrow door under a faded wooden sign that said The Leaky Cauldron in barely legible letters.

The pub was dark and dingy inside. There was a distinct chill to the air. No one sat at any of the tables. Wendell marched up to an old man with a long ponytail tending bar. "Hullo," he said. "I'm Wendell Granger. I've come to see my daughter Hermione and I need to go through that door." He pointed to a marred purple door with a faded sun and moon stenciled on it in gold.

The old bartender scratched his cheek. "Wait here." He disappeared behind a black curtain at the back of the bar. A moment later a young blonde woman appeared with him. "Hullo," she said. "I'm Hannah Abbott."

"Hullo," Wendell said. "I'm looking for Hermione Granger."

Hannah looked at him and then at the woman standing behind him. "I don't know about you," Hannah finally said. "But that couldn't be anyone but Hermione's mother."

"You know Mi?" Monica said smiling.

"Doesn't everyone?" Hannah said. "Come through."

She disappeared back behind the curtain and the purple door opened. Wendell and Monica stepped through. The pub on the other side of the door was well lit with candles and a fire blazed in a central hearth. Several people were sitting at tables talking and eating lunch. They followed Hannah to the bar where a tall young man sat eating fish and chips.

"Neville," Hannah said. "These are Hermione's parents and they're trying to find her."

Neville stood and stuck his hand out to Wendell. "Fantastic. I'm Neville Longbottom. I went to school with your daughter."

"Wendell Granger. This is my wife Monica."

Neville grinned. "You look just like Hermione, or I guess it's the other way around." He cocked his head. "Still, we're a might touchy about security. Can you tell me something about Hermione that isn't in the papers?"

Wendell and Monica looked at each other. "Well, she just finished her N.E.W.T. levels with all Os except for an E in Herbology."

Neville smiled. "Right then. I'm not sure I can get you to Hermione, but I think Ron's having lunch with the other Aurors in the next room. Hold on."

Neville walked through the large pub into a back room. A few minutes later he reappeared with Ron behind him. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger?" Ron said. "I thought you weren't due until Friday."

"We had an opportunity to fly out earlier and really couldn't pass it up," Wendell said.

"Oh, um, great then." He looked at them. "I'm sorry to do this, but can you tell me something personal about her that wouldn't be in the papers."

"She has a birthmark," Monica said.

"Where?" Ron said.

Monica went up on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear.

Ron smiled. "That she does. Alright, well, give me a minute to talk to my boss and I'll be right with you."

"Great meeting you," Neville said and went back to his lunch at the bar while Ron went to talk to Proudfoot.

A few minutes later Ron was back. "Okay, I've got the afternoon off. Hermione's in front of the quarter-gamot today. Would you like to sit in the public gallery for a while and watch her work?"

"I would love that," Wendell said.

"Great," Ron said. He pulled out his wand and cast a reduction charm on their luggage and then stuck the tiny bags in his pocket. "Let's go."

They were surprised when he took them through the Muggle side of the bar. They followed him six blocks to an old phone box. "Now, I'm going to have to leave you for a minute. There is a Muggle entrance, but it's almost never used," Ron said. He stepped into the box and dialed a number, spoke into the phone and then invited them into the box with him. The two squeezed in awkwardly and then it felt like they were in an incredibly tight elevator. "What's happening?" Monica said.

"Best not to struggle," Ron said. "It'll only be a minute." When they stopped, the door opened into a cavernous main hall. "Come this way," Ron said and led them to a bank of what looked like old-fashioned elevators. "Hold on to the straps," he said reaching for one of the straps on the ceiling of the elevator he'd ushered them into.

The elevator flew sideways at an alarming rate. When it came to a stop, Ron led them down a long hallway and up a set of stairs. "There's no talking in here," he told them, but you should be able to watch her present arguments."

He opened a door and they took seats at the back of a rather full public gallery. The chamber below them wasn't full, but the people who sat in it looked old and venerable. On the floor, Hermione moved about in scarlet, full-length, traditional robes.

Wendell and Monica didn't completely understand the issue she was arguing. Something about elves and where they belonged and whether Hermione had the right to revoke something. She argued passionately. The old witches and wizards asked a lot of questions. Witnesses were called. After forty minutes the whole thing seemed to be over and the hall was emptied. As Ron led Monica and Wendell back into the hallway, he had a big smile on his face.

"That went really well, don't you think?" he said.

"What I could follow," Wendell said.

"Yes, I do wish we could have asked you questions," Monica said.

"I'm sorry," Ron said, "but they kick you out if you talk. I'm an Auror. It wouldn't do for me to get booted from the Wizengamot."

"Can we see Hermione now?" Monica asked.

"No," Ron said. "She'll have loads to do in prep for the decision. I think I best get you back home and we'll wait for her there."

They reversed the trip back up to Muggle London, but then Ron recommended they take the Underground to Heathgate. Wendell and Monica were both visibly relieved by the suggestion. The ride seemed to take forever to Ron, but was less than an hour. He sat across from her parents, but they didn't say much. There were other Muggles in the car, so it's not like they could ask the things they really wanted to ask.

xxx

It only took a few minutes to walk to the house, but when they reached it, Monica and Wendell looked confused. "It's got an anti-Muggle charm on it," Ron explained. It keeps people from noticing it and knocking on the door or anything. If you could just take my arm, Mrs. Granger, and Mr. Granger, you take hers. I'll walk us in. He walked them through what seemed like a shimmering curtain and on the other side stood the house they'd lived in for years.

"Oh," Wendell said. "There it is."

"It looks like you've kept it up well," Monica added.

"Thanks," Ron said. "We try. Although these days Purdy takes care of all that."

"Purdy?" Wendell said.

"Yes," Ron said. "She's a free elf that lives with us."

"Elves are what Hermione was talking about today, right?" Wendell said.

"Yes," Ron said, hanging up his Auror robes, leaving him in jeans and a button-down shirt. "She's been advocating that all elves should be free for a long time now."

"But she has one working for her?" Wendell asked.

"Yes, but Purdy is free to leave whenever she likes. Under the old system she would be bound to us and unable to leave without permission."

"Oh," Monica said. "So, it's like having a maid."

Ron shrugged. "I'm not sure what that is, but she's great, I know that." He opened the front door with his wand and they all stepped inside the foyer.

Both of her parents gasped when they walked into the house.

"It's so different," her mother said.

"Well," Ron said. "Not really. It's the same house, it's just off the Muggle grid now, but don't worry. It can be put back exactly as it was."

Her parents went into the parlor and stood gaping. All the light fixtures had been replaced with candles or oil lamps. There were no light switches or plugs on the walls. The parlor had three sofas arranged in a U-shape in front of the fireplace.

"Ah," her father said, walking over to the piano. "Does she still play?"

"Yeah," Ron said, when she gets a chance. "She doesn't have any music though, so she can only play what she memorized from playing as a kid."

"Oh," her father said. "Well, that's no good. We should pick up some sheet music for her, Monica." Her father sat down at the piano. "Where did she get this? It looks quite old."

"Harry gave it to her. It was in the house he inherited from his godfather, but he doesn't play."

Hermione's father played a set of scales. "It's in tune."

"Yeah," Ron said.

"What does she play?"

"Different stuff. I'm not sure," Ron said. "I don't really recognize any of the music. Something Elise, maybe?"

" _Für Elise_?" her father asked. "I think she had that memorized at one point."

"Yeah, that's it. She's tried to show me how to play but I'm hopeless."

"Me too," Hermione's mother said.

Wendell stood and walked over to the study. "This used to be our office, remember?" he asked his wife.

"Yes, we had that lovely double-sided desk," Monica said wistfully. "Whatever happened to that?"

Her husband thought for a moment. "Didn't we put all the furniture in storage, so we didn't have to pay to ship it?"

"Oh, that's right," she replied.

"You could put it back exactly like it was then," Ron said.

"Yes," Wendall said. "But we're still not entirely sure that it's the right move to come back here."

"Really?" Ron said.

"Well, you and Hermione live here now, don't you?" Monica said.

"Yes, but we both have jobs. We can get our own flat maybe in Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley."

"Right," Wendell said. "We'll see."

Ron cleared his throat, "Would you like to see the rest of the house?"

They agreed and he took them on a tour. Purdy kept the house immaculate, so there was no worry about them seeing a mess in any of the rooms. When they got to the master bedroom on the second floor, Monica said, "So you and Hermione sleep here, I suppose."

"Actually, no," Ron said. "We're in her bedroom in the attic. Harry sleeps here."

"I thought you said he inherited a house from his godfather," Wendell said.

"He did, but he lives here. It's hard to rattle around in that big old house by himself. Once Ginny graduates, I suspect that's where they'll live though."

"Oh," Monica said.

He led them up the narrow staircase to the attic and opened the door to the room he shared with Hermione.

"This looks pretty much the same," Monica said.

"Bed's different," Wendell grumbled.

"It's the same bed," Ron said. "Hermione just transfigured it to fit me. She's so tiny, she can sleep anywhere, but I require a bit more room."

"She's not tiny," her mother said. "She's five-five, perfectly average for a woman."

"You're just gigantic," Wendell said, looking up at Ron.

Ron snorted. "I suppose. She seems tiny to me. Anyway, we also added a bathroom for convenience, but that would come off if we put it back in the Muggle world."

"Oh," Wendell said, looking in the bathroom. "That's too bad. I bet it's nice to have up here."

"It is. It was a hassle to keep using the one on the middle level," Ron said.

"I still don't understand why you didn't take the master," Monica said.

Ron shrugged. "When Hermione originally moved in she kept using this room." He heard her Apparate downstairs.

xxx

When Hermione Apparated into the foyer, she was happy to see Ron's robes hanging on the coat rack.

"Ron," she called. "I have had the best day! The quarter-gamot totally saw things my way. The elves are not going back to the Flints. As a matter of fact, they might be prosecuted for letting Malcolm have them in the first place. I am a thousand kinds of amped up right now." She said in a rush, as she hurried into the parlor. He wasn't there so she ran upstairs, unbuttoning her robes as she went.

"Hermione," Ron said, from upstairs.

"I know I've neglected you for the last two weeks, but you are about to have a banner night, Mister Weasley," she said as she reached the top of the attic stairs.

"Your parents are here," Ron said wincing.

Fortunately, she hadn't made it very far with the unbuttoning. "What are you doing here?" she cried, hugging them both.

"We got a different flight," her father said.

"I told him we should have stuck with the original plan," her mother said apologetically.

"Nonsense," her father argued.

"Well, I'm glad you're here," Hermione said. "Ron could you take them downstairs for a drink. Let me just change out of…" She waved her hands at her traditional robes. "This. And I'll be right down to join you."

"Right," Ron said, ushering her parents out of their room. He glanced back at Hermione with an apologetic look.

She sighed as she closed the door behind them and quickly kicked off her heels and changed into jeans and a light pink peasant blouse, before hurrying downstairs.

Her parents were in the parlor sitting on one of the sofas when she came into the room. "Is Ron getting everyone a drink?"

"Yes," her mother said.

"Great," Hermione said, smiling at them. "I'll just make sure he's got what he needs."

She hurried into the kitchen where Ron was pulling glasses out of the cabinet. "Oh good," he said. "Can you ask Purdy for help please?"

"You can ask her," Hermione said.

Ron shook his head. "I don't like to do that. I think she's still a bit afraid of me."

Hermione sighed. "Purdy," she called. She looked at Ron. "They want gin and tonic, right?"

He nodded.

"Purdy, could you make two gin and tonics, a glass of red wine and…" she looked at Ron.

"A Dragon Scale," he said.

"Right and could you bring them into the parlor? I'd like you to meet my parents."

Purdy's eyes widened in delight. "Yes, Miss."

Hermione gave Ron a tight smile before turning around and going into the parlor. She dropped down on the sofa across from her parents. "So," she said. "I've heard of flights being delayed, but I've never heard of one going two days early."

"Ah yes," her father said. "That's not what happened. See, I was at the club on Monday talking about leaving for London because you were graduating and getting married and my friend Derek said he would be taking his corporate jet to London and he offered to give us a lift."

"Oh," Hermione said.

"It was fantastic. We actually had our own room. It was like flying in a hotel," her father said, clearly excited by the whole experience. "We're flying back commercial, of course, but I couldn't turn down an opportunity like that."

"No, of course not," Hermione said, smiling at his excitement.

"There was no way to contact you to tell you about the change," her mother said, fretting. "The post would never reach you in time, and you'd already told us you wouldn't call on Monday or Tuesday because of work."

"I don't understand why you can't just have a telephone in your house," her father said, irritated.

"Because magic and electricity don't mix well," Hermione said, trying not to show her own irritation.

"Then how can you use the phone at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Because, it's on the Muggle side of the bar and hardly ever used, but they still have to replace it regularly, the magic interferes. Don't you remember all the problems you had with electronics around me?"

Her father sighed.

"Of course, we do, dear," her mother said gently.

Purdy came in then with a tray of drinks and set it on the coffee table.

"Mum, Dad this is Purdy. She's a free elf that helps us with, well, just about everything."

Each of her parents shook hands with the elf.

"Purdy could you make dinner for five?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Miss," Purdy said and disappeared, startling Hermione's parents.

"Five?" her mother said.

Hermione looked at Ron, "Isn't Harry coming?"

"He should be along any moment."

There was an awkward moment of silence. They all reached for their drinks, and sipped them.

"It's kind of dark in here, isn't it?" her father asked.

Hermione held out both hands and said, "Lumos." All the candles and lamps in the room lit.

Her mother smiled.

"Show off," Ron said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione's father said. "Can't you light candles with magic?"

"I can," Ron said. "But I need my wand to do it. Hermione is good with wandless magic and non-verbal spells as well."

"It's not a big deal," Hermione said to her parents.

"It is," Ron said contradicting her. "A lot of witches and wizards can do non-verbal spells but wandless magic is much trickier and most people never master it. Hermione can do both at the same time."

"You can do both at the same time," she argued.

"Only if I'm pressed. You do it casually."

"Please Ron, it's not like they care how I do magic."

"We do care," her mother said. "I quite like knowing you're so good at it."

"Yes," her father agreed. "If you're going to live like it's the seventeenth century, at least it's nice to know you're doing it in style."

Ron saw Hermione's eye twitch and she finished off her wine.

"I just don't understand why you would choose to live like this when there are so many modern conveniences available now," her father continued.

Ron could see Hermione clench her jaw and her eye twitched again. He could see her forcing herself to stay calm. "I didn't choose this. I am this."

"Well, you lived perfectly well in our world for eleven years," her father argued.

"No, I did not!" Hermione forced herself to lower her voice. "There was nothing perfect about it," she said through clenched teeth.

"Well," her father sputtered. "We did the best we could Hermione."

She blew out a calming breath. "I know that. But still, I couldn't go to regular school. I didn't have any friends. Everyone thought I was a freak. I caused a rift with Mum's family just by existing. I had to go. You know I had to. You let me go, because you knew I didn't belong there."

"But you did have friends," her father argued. "When you would come home from school, you went out with other kids. You did normal kid things."

"No, Dad. That's not what was happening there. My real friends were at Hogwarts. The fact that I finally had real friends just meant I could go into the Muggle world and fake being normal, that's all. I was lying constantly about where I went to school and what I'd been doing. All of it was a lie. None of them really knew me."

"None of them?" her mother said in a small voice.

Hermione knew exactly to whom she was referring. "No, none of them." She stood. "I need some air." She went into the kitchen and out the back door.

Her mother put a hand over here face and her father turned his head and glared at the fireplace. Ron glanced from one to the other before getting up and going outside.

xxx

"Hey," Ron said as he stepped outside.

Hermione shook her head without looking at him. "They're ashamed of me. They've always been ashamed of me."

"They're not," Ron said, stepping behind her and wrapping his arms around her. "They're actually quite proud of you. They just don't always understand your life and they get frustrated with the difficulties of communicating between two worlds. It frustrates you too. I know it does."

She let her head fall back against his chest. "Why does it have to be so hard?"

"I don't know, luv." He kissed the top of her head.

"This isn't at all what I was planning for our evening."

He smiled. "I know."

"I don't want to go back in there," she said softly.

"But we have to."

She sighed. "I know."

xxx

Inside, the Grangers were quietly arguing.

"Why do you have to antagonize her?" Monica said.

"I'm not antagonizing her," Wendell said defensively.

"Yes, you are. This is her life. Why are you always picking on her about it?"

"I'm not picking on her. I'm allowed to ask questions, aren't I?"

"It's how you ask them that's the problem," Monica said. "We only just got her back. I don't want to lose her now."

Wendell looked at her. "You think she'd take our memories again?"

"No, but she might just never speak to us again. Is that what you want? You want our only child to stop talking to us? Because you certainly seem to be pushing in that direction."

Wendell turned away from her. "I still can't believe she did that to us."

Monica sighed. "Wen, you've got to let that go or we're going to be fighting the whole time we're here. I don't want that. Do you?"

"No," he said without looking at her.

The fireplace glowed green and Harry stepped out, startling both of them. "Hullo," he said. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, right?"

"Yes," Monica said, standing. "And you're Harry."

"Wow," Harry said. "You couldn't be anybody but Hermione's mother?"

Monica smiled. "I get that a lot."

Harry smiled back at her.

"Wendell Granger," Hermione's father said, sticking out his hand. Harry shook it. "I think we've met, but it was a long time ago."

"Yes," Harry said. "Second year maybe?"

"Something like that," Monica said.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked.

xxx

In the backyard, Ron gave Hermione a squeeze and then said, "We should go back in."

Purdy appeared at the kitchen door and said, "Dinner is ready, Miss."

"Perfect timing, Purdy," Hermione said and went back inside. As she walked into the parlor she saw Harry talking to her parents. "Your timing is impeccable as always, Harry," she said. "Dinner is ready."

They made their way into the kitchen. Harry transfigured a box from the pantry into an extra chair for himself and they all sat down at the table. Purdy had outdone herself. The table was laid with a linen cloth, the glasses looked like crystal, the dishes looked like expensive porcelain. Linen napkins and sterling silver were at every setting and the candles in the center of the table were arranged in a small silver candelabra. Dinner was chicken cordon bleu with asparagus.

"This is very nice," her mother said.

"Purdy is a wonder," Hermione said.

"Very posh," her father said. "I thought you were watching your money."

"It's an illusion," Hermione said.

Her father frowned.

"I didn't ask her to do it. She just wanted it to be nice for you." Hermione sighed and waved her hand over her father's place setting revealing the simple stoneware and stainless steel. She waved her hand again and the illusion was recast.

"Oh," her father said quietly.

"Are we actually eating chicken cordon bleu?" her mother asked.

"Yes," Ron said. "I could cast an illusion to make it look like there was food on the table, but you couldn't eat it."

"Oh," her mother said. "Interesting."

There was an awkward silence.

"So how did things go with the Wizangamot today?" Harry asked.

"Really well," Hermione said, relieved to have something else to talk about.

"We saw you," her mother said.

Hermione looked up. "What?"

"I took them into the public gallery so they could see what you do," Ron said.

"Very impressive," her mother said. "I loved the scarlet robes too, you looked—"

"Like a witch," her father interrupted.

"I am a witch," Hermione said with a slight edge to her voice.

Her father made a noncommittal noise.

"Are you like a lawyer then, darling?" her mother asked, trying to steer the conversation back to somewhere pleasant.

"Not really," Hermione said. "We don't have lawyers per se, I was there arguing for the rights of elves that had been freed, but their previous owners wanted them back."

"Elves are slaves then?" her father asked.

"Some elves are in bondage, yes. Others are free like Purdy."

"But she's still your servant," her father said.

"Not exactly," Hermione said.

"Then why isn't she eating dinner with us?" her father challenged.

"Elves don't eat with humans," Ron said.

"Are they not allowed?" her father asked.

"It's not that, it's more like…" Ron said.

"What?" her father said.

"They think we're disgusting. They also don't care to listen to our conversations. They find a lot of humans talking to be really annoying," Harry replied.

"Then why would she choose to live here?"

"Well, they like other things," Hermione said.

"Like our houses," Ron said.

"And porridge," Hermione said. "And beer, and tea towels for some reason."

"And they like to work," Harry said. "Honestly, I think they think we're a bit hopeless, really."

Hermione nodded. "Definitely, and in some ways when you see their natural magic in comparison to ours, they have a point."

"What do you mean natural magic?" her mother asked.

"I mean that the average human without a wand compared to an elf isn't terribly powerful. We were only able to put them in bondage after Wandlore was established, which is of course, a terrible thing that never should have happened."

"But Hermione's changing all that," Ron said proudly.

Her father nodded. "You're an advocate then."

"Yes," Hermione said.

"And you work for the Ministry?" her father asked.

"Yes. Right now, I work for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures in the Being Division."

"She is the Office for House Elf Relocation," Ron added.

"You're the only employee in that office?" her father asked. "At nineteen?"

"Well, a lot of people were killed in the war," Hermione said. "And the office had been neglected for years. It wasn't until Shacklebolt was elected Minister of Magic that it was reopened."

"You just seem so young to take all that on," her father said.

"I am," Hermione agreed. "But there isn't anyone else."

"That sounds marvelous, darling," her mother said squeezing Hermione's forearm.

"Is it?" her father said. "It sounds overwhelming to me. Don't you have a mentor? Someone to help guide you?"

"Actually, Shacklebolt has pretty much been doing that," Ron said.

"And he's the Minister of Magic?" her father said. "Is that like your Prime Minister?"

"No, Dad," Hermione said. "Your Prime Minister is our Prime Minister. We're just not allowed to vote."

"What?" her mother said.

"The magical community is semi-autonomous but highly regulated. In case you haven't noticed we're a repressed minority. The Ministry of Magic is a legal body tasked with keeping our worlds separate and making sure the magical community doesn't get out of hand."

Her parents glanced at each other. "Oh," her mother said.

Her father shook his head. "Why would you choose to be part of such a thing when you have the option of being free?"

"Choose?" Hermione said. "You keep saying that. You think I chose this?" She shook her head. "I didn't choose this. I AM THIS!"

"No," her father said. "You chose to come back here. You could have stayed with us. In Spain you—"

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Dad!" Hermione said, slamming her hand down on the table, causing her plate to jump. "Spain was playing pretend! I'd been hit by a curse that almost split me in half, so yeah, I considered it. I tried, Dad. Okay? I tried. Did you love that version of me so much? It was so great having a daughter than snuck out of the hotel to smoke and drink and run around with some boy she barely knew."

"That was just a phase," her father muttered.

"It wasn't a phase! It was desperation. I don't understand how you can be so open minded in your world and yet be so close minded about mine."

"What are you talking about?" her father said.

"If I was a lesbian, would you be giving me all this grief?"

"That's different," her father said.

"No, it isn't. I was born this way."

"How is that even possible?" her father shouted. "Your mother and I—"

"Are Squibs," Ron interrupted.

Hermione and her parents all looked at him. "Ron," Hermione sighed.

"No," Ron said. "He wants to know how they managed to produce someone as fantastic as you. Well, that's how, isn't it?"

"We're what?" her mother asked.

"Squibs," Harry said. "Non-magical offspring of a magical couple."

"That's not…how could…what?" her father sputtered.

Hermione cleared her throat and frowned at Ron and Harry. "You were both orphans, and given my…abilities…it was brought to my attention that at least one of you, but probably both of you, were Squibs."

"But you can't be sure," her father said. "How could—?"

"There are spells," Hermione said. "Ron's great Aunt Muriel is a genealogist and we traced you."

"So, we have other relatives in your world?"

"Actually no. Both lines appear to have died out except through me."

"They won't die out if I have anything to say about it," Ron said smiling.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, that's…that's," her father couldn't find the words.

"A lot to take in," her mother finished for him.

Her father shook his head again. "It just all seems so dangerous."

Hermione sighed. "It has been dangerous. It's not so much anymore, but don't you get it? I'd rather die here than spend my life pretending to be something I'm not."

Her father sighed, and touched her cheek with his fingertips. "I know. It's just been so hard to watch. I understand sneaking around with boys and drinking and smoking. And you're right, I'd understand better if you liked girls, but this life, Hermione, this life is so foreign to me. I'm scared for you all the time."

A tear slipped down her cheek. "Don't be. I'm where I'm supposed to be, and it's so much better now than it was." She pointed to Harry. "And we have him to thank."

Harry shrugged. "And she's saved me more times than I can count, so there's plenty of blame to go around."

"Did she ever tell you about S.P.E.W.?" Ron asked. He began telling stories about Hermione. With Harry there it was even easier to tell funny stories of her exploits. Purdy cleared the plates and served trifle for dessert. They sat at the table until midnight when Ron yawned. "Well, I've got work in the morning. I've got to go to bed."

"Me too," Harry said. "Shall I go back to Grimmauld Place?"

"No, we can get a hotel," Hermione's mother said.

"Nonsense," Hermione said. "Stay here. Harry doesn't mind."

"Not at all. Ron, I'll see you in the morning. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, it was lovely seeing you again." He shook hands with each of them and then Disapparated.

Ron stood and kissed the top of Hermione's head. "I'm going up. Goodnight everyone."

"Uh, Ron," Mrs. Granger said. "Could we get our luggage?"

"Oh, yeah, of course." He went into the foyer and came back and handed Hermione their luggage before walking upstairs.

Hermione looked down at the tiny bags in her hand. "I guess we should get you two sorted then. Purdy, she called."

The little elf appeared. "Yes, Miss?"

"Dinner was amazing. You really outdid yourself."

"Yes, thank you," her mother said.

"Could I get some matches?" Hermione asked.

Purdy snapped her fingers and handed a box of matches to Hermione.

"Thank you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Miss."

Hermione walked upstairs to Harry's room with her parents trailing behind her. Once in the room, she said "Lumos," and the bedside lamp lit. She pulled out her wand and cast Engorgio on their luggage. "There you go," she said. "Clean sheets are on the bed and clean linens are in the bathroom. Do you need anything else before I go?"

"How do we put out the lamp?" her father asked.

"Just blow it out the way you would a candle." She handed him the box of matches. "If you need to light it again use a match."

He nodded.

Her mother hugged her. "Goodnight Mi."

"Goodnight Mum."

Her father hugged her. "I know I don't always show it, but I am proud of you. I love you so much Hermione."

She blinked back tears and nodded. "I know," she said, her voice cracking. "I love you too."


	62. Peace Offerings

When Hermione came into their bedroom, Ron was already in bed. "You get them sorted?"

She nodded and started pulling off her clothes. He could tell she was holding back tears, but thought it better to see whether she reined in or let it go. She slipped into bed naked and snuggled up next to him. He put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"What can I do?" he asked.

She looked up at him. "How about some nice sex? I think I've had quite enough pain for one evening."

He smiled at her. "I think I can manage that." And he did.

xxx

The next morning, they walked downstairs together. As they passed the second floor they could hear the distinct sounds of a bed moving and a soft moan.

"Oh, my goodness," Hermione said, flicking her wrist at her parent's bedroom door. "Impreturb."

Ron snorted.

"Good grief," Hermione said.

"What?" Ron said. "I think it's great."

She looked up at him. "What?"

"I'd like to think you and I will still be up for a bit of this and that when we're their age."

"Of course, we will," she scoffed. "But at least we'll Impreturb the door."

"They can't exactly do that though, can they?"

She sighed. "True. Still, no one wants to hear their parents having sex."

"Oh, trust me, I know," Ron said.

She glanced up at him as they walked through the parlor. "Seriously?"

"Please," he said, shaking his head. "The seven of us weren't found in the cabbage patch, were we?"

She laughed. "No. I suppose not. But your parents can Impreturb the door."

"Yes, but do they always remember? No."

Hermione laughed again.

xxx

Ron left for work and Hermione went into the kitchen to check the mail and read the papers. Purdy fixed her a big pot of tea. There was a large envelope addressed to her and Ron from Dean Thomas. She opened it to find a photograph of Ron and her sitting on the sofa in Grimmauld Place. She had fallen asleep with her head on Ron's chest and his arm around her. It was a magical photo so Ron kissed the top of her head over and over. Hermione smiled. It was a great picture. There was a note that said:

 _Dear Ron and Hermione,_

 _Thought you two might like to have this from the other night. I thought it turned out really well._

 _Best regards,_

 _Dean_

 _PS_

 _We're going to need to do another sitting soon for the paintings._

She had forgotten about the paintings since they hadn't heard from the artist. She sighed. Hopefully, she could remain awake through the next session. She was halfway through _the_ _Daily Prophet_ when her mother came into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mum."

"Good morning."

Her mother sat across from her and Hermione poured her a cup of tea. She took a sip and then sighed. "I'm really sorry about yesterday," she finally said.

"Don't be," Hermione said. "It's not your fault if Dad and I don't always get along."

"Perhaps not, but I still feel bad about it. I want you to enjoy our time here."

Hermione reached out and took her mother's hand. "I'm always happy to see you Mum. Dad too. We just live in different worlds, there's bound to be conflict occasionally, especially considering everything that's happened."

Her mother smiled at her. "When did you get so wise?"

Hermione chuckled. "I don't know about wise. There are several people who've written into the paper today to say what a monster I am. On the other hand, there are several others who have written letters of support, so I think the jury is still out on me."

"What could they possibly have against you?" her mother said, affronted.

Hermione smiled. "Not everyone is thrilled about the changes in house elf legislation."

"Well, those people sound dreadful. Who thinks slavery is a good idea?"

"You'd be amazed, but luckily, it doesn't seem to be that many people. Although the howlers are likely stacking up in my office as we speak."

"Howlers?"

"Magical mail that opens itself and screams its contents at you. Very unpleasant."

Her mother grimaced.

"Dad's sleeping late then?" Hermione asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, he fancied a bit of a lie-in. Jet lag being what it is."

"You seem alright."

"Yes. It doesn't affect me as much as it does him. Has Ron gone to work?"

"Yes. He'll be back tonight."

"You two seem happy."

Hermione smiled. "We are."

"And you've made a good life for yourselves here."

"I like it," Hermione said. "Although…"

"What?" her mother asked.

"I don't know how happy Ron is with his work."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, he's been reading a lot of books on charms lately and he's been helping his brother George at his shop. I don't think he loves being an Auror the way Harry does."

"So why do you think he's still doing it?"

"That's what I don't know and I haven't figured out a way to broach the subject. It could be out of a sense of loyalty to Harry. He always teases me about being so protective of Harry, but he's really just as bad as I am, maybe worse. And if that's it, he's going to have to get past it in his own time. I just hope he doesn't feel pressured to stay an Auror if he doesn't like it. That's no way to live."

"No," her mother said. "About Harry though…"

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"I don't completely understand that relationship."

Hermione smiled. "We're friends. We've only ever been friends."

"And yet the loyalty…"

"Well, we've been through so much together Mum. Harry was the chosen one and he basically chose us to help him defeat Voldemort, so yeah, we're all pretty close. I know it's hard to understand, but the long and short of it is that we went through a war together and it's a tight bond."

Her mother nodded. "I see. And he's dating Ron's sister?"

"Right," Hermione said. "It's more than dating though. He's asked her to marry him, but out of respect for Ron and me, they haven't announced their engagement yet."

"What difference would that make?"

Hermione smiled. "I assure you, when Harry announces he'll be getting married everything else will be forgotten. I think he wanted Ron and me to have our moment in the sun, although honestly, I could do without the interest."

"What sort of interest?"

Hermione folded the paper over and pointed at the gossip column. There was a blurb about Hermione, Molly, and Ginny being seen in Madam Malkins looking at dresses.

"Oh," her mother said. "I guess I didn't realize…"

"It's embarrassing," Hermione said. "I didn't exactly keep you and Dad abreast of everything said about me in the paper, but I've had this kind of attention for a while. It was particularly awful when I was dating Viktor. Then it was quiet for a while. Then it was really terrible when Voldemort took over the Ministry and essentially _the_ _Daily Prophet_ as well.

"I'm so sorry," her mother said.

Hermione shrugged. "I've gotten used to it."

"That doesn't make it pleasant," her mother said.

"No, but it is what it is. I'm Muggleborn so I bore a lot of the negative publicity. Even people who aren't actively against Muggleborns would single me out for a negative statement. It's irritating and sometimes infuriating, but I've stopped letting it hurt my feelings. I can't control what people think."

"I don't understand. What difference does it makes that you're Muggleborn? And frankly, are Squibs really Muggles?"

"Oh, in some ways Squibs are the worst sort of Muggles, because in general the magical community is embarrassed by its treatment of non-magical children. Tossing them into Muggle orphanages because they don't have magic is a dirty little secret in a lot of families, and not something anyone wants to be reminded of."

"I should think not. That's a horrible thing to do." Her mother sipped her tea and glanced down at _The Quibbler_. "Speaking of children, I hope you don't mind me saying," her mother said, "but Ron seems quite keen to have them."

Hermione chuckled.

"Are you planning that soon then?"

Hermione smiled. "No, Mum. Not for a few years at least. I'm not ready to be a mum. I barely feel ready to be an adult."

Her mother was visibly relieved. "Good. There's no need to rush."

"Well, there is some pressure. Apparently magical pregnancies aren't particularly easy. Only children are the norm in the magical world."

"I thought Ron was one of seven."

"He is, but his family is exceptional. Most couples have one. I know of a few families with two or three, but none as large as Ron's."

"Huh," her mother said. "I wonder if that explains what happened with us."

"What do you mean?"

"I had two miscarriages before you were born and then one after. The last one I lost right at the end. It was heartbreaking and after that we didn't try again."

"I didn't know that," Hermione said. "I'm so sorry."

"Well, you were only two years old, so I'm sure you've forgotten, but you were really excited at the time."

"I'm sure. I always wanted a sister, or even a brother. It's kind of nice that Ron's got such a big family. They're all really nice people too. We have a lot of fun with them."

Her mother smiled. "I'm so glad. I'm sorry you didn't get to experience much of an extended family with us."

Hermione shrugged. "It's hard to miss what you never had."

"Still, I wish my parents hadn't been so impossible about you. I think that's part of what upsets me so much when you and your father argue. I don't want what happened with my family to happen to us."

Hermione squeezed her mother's hand. "It won't, Mum. I promise. I missed you both so much the last couple of years. I'm not going to let that happen again."

Her mother nodded and sipped her tea.

A few minutes later, her father came into the kitchen. "Good morning," he said.

"Good morning, Dad," Hermione said, pouring him a cup of tea. "Are you ready for breakfast."

"That would be great," her father said. "I'm starved."

"Purdy," Hermione called.

The little elf appeared. "Yes, Miss?"

"Could you make us some breakfast, please?"

"Yes, Miss."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you." She turned back to her parents. "What's on your agenda today?"

"Well, we wanted to rent a car and check on the practice and then do a little shopping," her father said.

"The practice?" Hermione said.

"Yes, we should stop in since we're in town," her mother said.

"Wait, are you telling me, you didn't close your London office?"

"No, of course not," her father said. "That would have been crazy. We had two other dentists working with us at the time and have since hired three more. That office makes good money."

Hermione sat with her mouth open. "So, you could come back and work there?"

"I don't know about that," her father said. "There really isn't room for two more dentists."

"Oh," Hermione said deflated.

"We've discussed opening a different office," her mother added.

"If we decide to come back here," her father said.

"Right," Hermione said, dropping her eyes to her teacup.

Purdy sent plates of soft-boiled eggs and buttered toast points over to them.

Hermione dipped a piece of toast into her egg and said, "Well, I should go into work this morning at least for a little while. Do you think you can manage on your own?"

Her father snorted. "We lived here for ages."

"Right, of course," Hermione said. She picked up her plate and set it on the counter. "I should really get going."

Monica glared at Wendell. "What?" he said, stabbing a toast point into his egg.

xxx

When Hermione came back downstairs she was in traditional charcoal grey dress robes. "If you're going to drive back here," Hermione said, "I'll need to do a spell so you can see the house."

"Alright," her mother said.

"Can you stand up for me?"

Her parents stood and glanced nervously at each other. She pulled out her wand and her father stepped back and held up a palm. "What exactly are you going to do?"

"I'm going to cast a spell that allows you to see through magical veils. Fair warning, though, this works on all magical veils so you won't just be able to see the house, you'll be able to see other magical things that are shielded from Muggles."

"That won't alter us in any other way though?" her father asked nervously.

"No, Dad. I'm not going to hurt you."

He bristled at her response. "I wasn't suggesting that I was scared of you."

"Of course not," Hermione said. She cast the spell to reveal magical screens. "That will last for twenty-four hours. Don't be shocked if you see things you haven't ever seen before. There are a lot of magical places hidden here and there in London."

"Right," her father said uneasily.

Hermione sighed. "Alright then." She kissed them both on the cheek and then stepped into the fireplace to go to the Ministry.

xxx

Hermione's workday started with Howlers and standing around with Martin and Sylvia sipping tea and waiting for them to finish screaming. After that she had a lot of correspondence to answer concerning what the latest ruling meant to current house elf owners. In short, it was an appalling morning. By noon, she'd finished her correspondence and left to return to Heathgate. Instead of taking the Floo she went to Diagon Alley and had lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. She sat chatting with Hannah, who was working, and Neville, who apparently always ate lunch there. Hannah and Hermione talked about their upcoming graduation and Neville sat quietly adoring Hannah. When she left to answer a question for one of her employees, Hermione patted Neville on the shoulder. "Oh, my, you have it bad."

Neville blushed. "Is it that obvious?"

Hermione chuckled. "You're not hiding it well, if that's what you were hoping."

He shook his head. "I don't know what she sees in me. She's so wonderful."

"I think she sees what we all see. You're an amazing guy. She's lucky to have you."

He tucked his head. "Oh, come on."

Hermione smiled. "Face it, Neville. You're a catch."

"Now you're just teasing me."

Hermione chuckled. "I assume I'll see you at graduation."

"Of course. I can't miss her graduation. Besides, I've got a party planned. You lot should be getting your invitations tomorrow."

"Fantastic," Hermione said. "I'll see you later."

xxx

She had a few hours to herself before her parents returned home. When they walked in the front door they had several shopping bags with them. Her father set them down on one of the sofas, he fished through one bag and took out a box that was wrapped in silver foil paper and handed it to Hermione.

"Peace offering," he said.

"You didn't have to do that," Hermione said.

"But I wanted to," her father said. "Open it."

She unwrapped the box and smiled. Inside was piano sheet music.

"It's as close as I could get to what you had before. I wasn't sure if there was anything new that you might want, but at least now you have the classics."

"Thank you so much," she said, hugging him.

"There are a couple of duets in there. Want to give one a try."

Hermione smiled. "Sure, let's."

They took their seats at the piano. Her father found _The Wistful Waltz_. "Think you can manage this one."

She looked at the music. "I think so, we used to play this quite a lot."

He smiled. "Yes, we did."

They spent the next hour playing around on the piano, laughing, and making her mother very happy.

Ron came home early.

Hermione greeted him with a big smile. "Dad bought me some sheet music."

"Fantastic," Ron said. "Having fun?"

"We have been," she said.

"Well, Mum and Dad have asked if we'd like to come to the Burrow for dinner."

"Tonight? I thought we were meant to go there on Sunday."

"Yeah, I met Dad for lunch and he said Mum's worried about not really getting to talk to your parents on Sunday, since it'll be the whole family, including Auntie Muriel and Mrs. Tonks and Teddy. She thought they might enjoy a quieter dinner tonight. Hermione looked at her parents. "Would that be alright with you two?"

Her parents glanced at each other. "Of course, darling," her mother said.

"Thing is," Ron said. "How should we get 'em there, you reckon?"

"We rented a car today," Wendell said. "We could just drive."

"Um, well, see, there isn't really a driveway per se," Hermione said.

"No driveway?"

"No," Ron said. "Just a footpath through the fields." He turned to Hermione. "I suppose it's too far to Apparate with them."

"Much too far for Muggles," Hermione said. "Too dangerous."

"We could fly them."

Hermione grimaced. "You want me to take someone else on a broom when I can barely keep myself aloft?"

"No, I suppose not. I guess it'll have to be the Floo then."

Hermione sighed. "That's so nauseating for Muggles though."

"Hang on," Ron said. "What about Purdy?"

"What about her?"

"Couldn't she take them?"

"How is—"

"But it's not the same, is it? They don't need a wand to Apparate."

"I guess I could ask. Purdy?"

The little elf appeared. "Yes, Miss?"

"Could you take my parents safely to the Burrow?"

"Yes, Miss."

"How can you do that?" Hermione asked.

Purdy shrugged. "I'm an elf, Miss."

"Right," Hermione said. She looked at Ron. "What time are we meant to be there?"

"Mum said six. It's already half five, so anytime."

Hermione smiled at her parents. "It's just casual, but do you need a moment to get ready?"

Her father shook his head. "How are we getting there exactly?"

"Purdy will take you," Hermione explained. "You'll each hold one of her hands and then you'll appear at the Burrow."

"You can't take us, Mi?" her mother said, concern furrowing her brow.

"Not as safely or as comfortably as Purdy can," Hermione said.

Her parents looked at each other. "You're sure we can't just drive and then walk in?" her father asked.

"We could, but we'd be late. The Burrow is," she looked at Ron. "Two miles from the nearest road."

"Closer to three," he said.

"Not to mention, it's in Devon," Hermione said.

Her father cleared his throat. "Well, uh," he looked at his wife. "What do you think?"

"I think if Mi says it's safe, then it's safe."

Her father nodded and blew out a calming breath. "Alright then."

Purdy went to stand between them.

"Ron, go first and wait for them, alright?" Hermione said.

"Right," Ron said and Disapparated.

Each of her parents took one of Purdy's hands and the three of them disappeared.

Hermione followed.

xxx

Everyone landed safely without incident in the Burrow's front yard.

"They're here, Molly!" They could hear Ron's father shout from inside.

Ron smiled weakly. "Dad's very excited. I don't think they've ever had Muggles over to the house before."

"Ron's father used to be the head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office," Hermione explained. "He's quite fond of Muggle things."

"Oh," Hermione's father said. "Well, that's good then, I guess."

"Come on," Ron said and led the small party inside.

"Ron," his mother cried, and wrapped him in a hug.

Extricating himself he said, "Mum, Dad, this is a Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

"Nice to meet you," Arthur said, extending his hand.

"Please, call me Wendell," Hermione's father said. "This is my wife Monica."

"And I'm Arthur. This is my wife Molly."

After greetings were exchanged all around, Molly led everyone into the kitchen and offered them a seat at the table. "I hope you don't mind such a casual meal," she said. "But Arthur and I got to talking and we decided that dinner on Sunday with eighteen people was hardly going to give us a chance to get to know each other."

"Oh, my eighteen?" Monica said.

"Well, there's eight of us," Arthur explained. "Then Fleur, Bill's wife, Hermione, Harry, who's dating Ginny, and Angelina, who's dating George So that's twelve. Andromeda Tonks is coming with Teddy, who's Harry's godchild, and Muriel is coming and bringing Elphias Doge, who she's apparently dating now. Will wonder's never cease? Add you two and that's eighteen."

"That's a very large family," Wendell said.

"Yes," Arthur said proudly. "But they can be a bit loud, so we thought we'd have a quite dinner tonight, so we can really talk."

"Well, thank you," Monica said. "That was very thoughtful."

"I hope you like steak and kidney pie," Molly said.

xxx

Conversation at dinner was mostly driven by Arthur and his insatiable interest in Muggle technology. As Molly was clearing the plates, Arthur said to Wendell, "I have one of your old video cameras."

"Really?" Wendell said, looking at Hermione.

"It was left with some other junk in the spare room at the house. I thought he might like to play around with it," Hermione said. "I hope that's okay."

"Of course," Wendell said. "Were you able to make it work?"

"Oh, yes," Arthur said. "I have a spell that charges electronics. Only for a short time, of course, but it's proved quite useful."

"Was there a tape in it?" Wendell asked.

"Yes," and then Arthur stopped, suddenly remembering the contents of the tape.

"It was Mum's birthday party in Spain," Hermione said and then took a long drink of beer.

"Oh," Wendell said. "That was a good party. We had it by the pool, right? And then later a fire on the beach."

Monica smiled. "That was a good party."

Ron rubbed his chin and looked at Hermione who had now finished her beer.

"How about dessert?" Molly asked.

Ron stood and patted his stomach. "Oh, Mum you out did yourself on that dinner, but I'm full to bursting. Hermione, you fancy a walk down to the pond to make room for dessert?" He reached out his hand to her.

"Oh," she said, taking his hand. "Okay," she said hesitantly glancing at her parents. "Do you mind?"

"No dear, go," her mother said. "It's a nice night for a walk. I could use a break before dessert myself."

"Why don't you two come into the parlor then?" Molly said.

While their parents moved into the parlor, Ron led Hermione outside and toward the path to the pond.

"What are we doing?" Hermione said.

"Couldn't you tell they wanted to talk without us there?" Ron said.

"No, seriously, I don't—," she started to pull her hand from his but he gripped it tighter.

"Hermione, they'll be fine. You used to love to walk down to the pond with me at night?"

She sighed. "Sure, if we could manage a quick snog before one of your siblings showed up."

"It did seem like they were everywhere when we were living here, didn't it?"

"Yes. I've never had so little privacy in my life including at Gryffindor tower."

He chuckled. "Yeah, trust me I know. Although, there wasn't any privacy in the tent, at least not for me."

"Except in the toilet and even that wasn't very private."

"Tell me about it. No real walls, everything was just curtained off."

"Now you can see why I sometimes bathed elsewhere."

"I know," he said grinning.

"Stop," she said, swatting him.

He smiled. "You were so beautiful and there was nowhere to wank. It was bloody awful."

"I'm sure you managed," she said, rolling her eyes.

"I remember one morning, after I came back, you came out in your dressing gown to take a shower and Harry asked you a question about something in a book he'd been reading and you leaned over to look and I could see just a little of your breasts and the top of the scar and I thought I might die. I couldn't breathe. Luckily, you only leaned over for a second, but then you got in the shower and I couldn't stop picturing you wet and naked, so I had to leave the tent."

"That's a very sad story," Hermione said smiling.

"It was very, very sad," Ron agreed.

"But now you see me naked all the time," Hermione said.

"And yet, I never get tired of it." He leaned down and kissed her. She laughed against his lips.

"Stop," she said, pushing against him.

"Why? They need time to talk, let's give it to them."

She sighed. "We can't, they're just over the hill."

"They're not going to come down here. Come on, I know you want to."

"You want to," she argued.

"You don't then?"

"Ron—"

"If I were to slip my hand in your knickers you wouldn't be the slightest bit up for this?"

She let out a frustrated growl and began unbuttoning her pants. "Fine." She pointed a finger at his face. "Do not touch my hair. I can't redo all the charms out here in the dark."

Ron grinned.

She rolled her eyes and looked around. "How do you want to do this?"

He considered, cupping her breasts as he thought about it. "Well, I used to think about taking you up against a tree, but in reality, I think that would be too rough."

"Definitely," Hermione agreed. "I don't fancy my back all raked up by bark."

"Right. But then the other thing I used to think about…could you just lean over with your hands on the trunk." He wagged his eyebrows at her.

"That'll do," she said and turned around. "Cast the charm," she said and stepped out of her jeans.

Ron cast the contraception charm and unbuttoned his pants before stepping behind her. She reached back to guide him into place. He sank into her with a low moan and she hissed.

"Too much," he asked.

"No," she moaned. "Keep going."

She'd left her shirt on, so the best he could do was lean over and cup her breasts as he eased in and out of her. She pushed back against him, speeding up the pace. "If we get caught down here, I'll kill you," she said over her shoulder.

"We won't get caught," he grunted, but he picked up the pace. He slid one hand down to give her something to grind against and they both moved faster. This was a comfortable position for them, one they were in often, and they moved together as experienced lovers, both knowing what the other needed. It didn't take long before he felt her body quickening and he knew she was close, he went harder than he had up until that point and they both went over the edge together. She went weak at the knees and let out a soft cry. He slid a large hand under her belly to keep her from falling until she got her legs under her again.

"You okay?" he asked.

She said a breathy, "Yes."

"Good, because that was fucking amazing."

She chuckled as she stood up straight and stretched her back. She held her hand out and her wand flew into it and she cast cleaning charms on both of them before reaching for her knickers and jeans. She shook them before putting them on in case any critters might have crawled into them while they were on the ground.

"Well," she said, as she pulled on her pants, "I guess you can check that off your list."

"What list?" Ron said, buckling his belt.

She arched an eyebrow at him. "You know what list."

He bit back a smile. "If only we could have managed Grimmauld Place the other night," he said wistfully.

"I'm sure there will be other opportunities," she said.

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

"What was that for?"

He smiled. "Just because I love you."

"I love you too." She hugged him. "We should get back."

"Right," he said taking her hand. They walked back to the Burrow.

They could hear their parents laughing as they approached the house. "That seems good," Hermione said. "What do you suppose they've been talking about?"

Ron shrugged. "Parent stuff. Come on, I totally worked up an appetite for dessert."

She laughed.

xxx

Molly served sticky toffee pudding for dessert in the parlor. They were all feeling full and happy when Hermione called Purdy to take her parents back to London. Once again Ron Disapparated first so he could be there when the Grangers arrived with Purdy. Before she left, Hermione turned to the Weasleys.

"Thank you so much for tonight. My parents had a great time."

Molly and Arthur both hugged her. "They're lovely people Hermione," Molly said.

"And my goodness, don't you look like your mother?" Arthur added.

Hermione smiled. "We get that a lot."

"Well, we look forward to seeing you all again on Sunday."

"We'll be here," Hermione said and Disapparated.


	63. A Large Family

The next morning, Hermione's parents brought their baggage down with them in the morning.

"What's this?" Hermione said.

"It's time we got to the hotel," her father said.

"We've imposed on you long enough," her mother added. "So, we're going to go after breakfast."

"You're no imposition," Hermione said. "It's your house."

Her mother smiled. "We'll be back. It's not as if you're getting rid of us, but we've ousted Harry from his room, and…"

"We need a little Muggle time," her father confessed.

"What?" Hermione said. "Was there something you needed?"

"No, of course, not," her mother said. "You've been wonderful hosts."

"It's just hard to read by candlelight," her father said. "And I've no way to charge my shaver."

"It's just little things. I suspect you felt the same way after a couple of days in Australia," her mother said.

Ron nodded. "Yeah."

Hermione looked at him as if he'd betrayed her. "No—"

"Come on, luv. We did. It's the same for them."

Clearly upset, Hermione said, "But you'll stay for breakfast?"

"Of course," her parents assured her.

"Good," Ron said, "Because Purdy has really outdone herself."

They all set down to a breakfast of poached eggs in puff pastry cups with ham and hollandaise sauce.

After breakfast, Hermione walked her parents out to the car. She cast the reveal spell on them again in case they changed their minds and wanted to come back.

"We're going to be visiting with various friends around the city until Sunday."

Hermione nodded. "Purdy and I will come to your hotel to get you for the Weasley's dinner party Sunday evening."

Her parents hugged her. "We'll see you then, Mi," her mother said.

She watched them drive away before going back into the house. "You should tell Harry he's welcome to come back anytime," she told Ron.

"Yeah, alright," Ron said. "I'll be back in a few."

She dropped down on to one of the sofas and leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

Ron stepped into the fireplace and a few minutes later stepped out into the kitchen at Grimmauld Place.

Harry was sitting at the kitchen table eating his breakfast. "Hullo," he said as Ron came over to the table and sat down.

"Hi," Ron said. "Hermione's parents have gone to their hotel. She sent me to fetch you."

Harry smiled. "I'm to be fetched?"

Ron sighed. "She felt really bad about giving them your room."

"It's not really my room though. I mean it is their house."

"I know," Ron said. "And if you'd rather stay here, I understand."

"No, it's dead boring here by myself. Kreacher's great, but he's not one for conversation."

Ron chuckled. "Yeah, Purdy's not exactly chatty either."

"So how was it, living with your future in-laws these last few days?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged. "Alright, I guess. They're nice enough people. Her mum is great, but Hermione and her father are chalk and cheese sometimes. Then other times they're okay."

"Oh," Harry said. "That doesn't sound fun."

"It's not his fault really," Ron said. "So much has happened and I don't just mean that she altered their memories."

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Think for a second what Hermione was like before we started hunting for the Horcruxes. So, compare that to her now."

"Ah," Harry said. "And they didn't see the transformation."

"No," Ron said. "They had a daughter, barely seventeen, more girl than woman and then suddenly two years later, even though she's only nineteen—"

"Not much of the girl left," Harry said.

"No," Ron said.

"That must be really jarring for them."

"Hell," Ron said. "Sometimes, it's jarring for me."

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, me too."

"Don't get me wrong," Ron said. "I love her. I love her like mad, but she is really different. In some ways she's more intense than ever, but in other ways, she's so much more relaxed. It's almost like she was born to be an adult. Like childhood never really suited her."

Harry nodded. "Right. I feel that way myself sometimes."

"I know," Ron said. "I guess I'm slow or something. I liked being a kid."

"You're not slow. You just had a happy childhood."

"Hermione had a happy childhood, don't you think? Her parents love her."

"Sure," Harry said, "but I'm not sure that's entirely enough when she didn't fit into their world. I think they loved her in spite of who she was not necessarily for who she was."

Ron shook his head. "I think that might be true of her dad, but not her mum. Her mum clearly adores her."

"Yeah," Harry said. "But mums are supposed to be like that, aren't they?"

Ron smiled sadly at him. "Yeah, yeah they are."

Harry stood. "Come on, let's go back and see if we can cheer her up."

Ron followed him to the fireplace.

xxx

When they got back to Heathgate, Hermione was in the study working at the table.

"Oi," Ron said, when they stepped out of the fireplace.

Hermione looked up. "Hullo. It's good to have you back Harry."

"It's good to be back," he said smiling. "What are you up to?"

"Oh, I'm playing around with a translation of **The Tales of Beedle the Bard**."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because not everyone reads ancient runes and the tales are quite good."

"Oh," Ron said, shrugging. "Mum just translated on the fly as she read."

"Not everyone is as clever as your mum, Ron. Don't you think it would be nice for other people to be able read them too. Really, I can't imagine why no one has done this before."

"Because they've always been in runes," Ron said.

Harry shook his head and Hermione laughed. "Innovation just isn't big with you lot is it?" Harry said.

"Bollocks," Ron said. "George is innovating all the time at his shop."

"Yes," Hermione said. "I've always liked that about him, even though I haven't always approved of what he was innovating."

"Lots of people innovate. There's good money in new spells. We stand to make serious Galleons for the counter-curse to Obliviate as soon as the Ministry approves it."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "How's that?"

Harry looked confused too.

Ron looked from one to the other. "Do you two seriously not know this?"

They both shook their heads.

"It'll go in spell books. We'll get royalties from the sales. Why do you think all those magical accidents happen?"

"What?" Hermione said.

"It's people trying to make new spells so they can get in the books."

"Oh," Harry said. "So is that what Luna's mother was trying to do?"

"Of course," Ron said. "It's not like Xenophilias is making serious money."

Harry rubbed his chin. "Okay. So, George's spells are in spell books?"

"No, of course not. He keeps his spells to himself so he can sell his products. Otherwise people would just make their own Canary Creams, wouldn't they?" He looked at both of them like they were idiots.

"I didn't know that," Hermione said.

"Me either," Harry said. "It's not like they told us this in school."

"Well, of course not. Messing about with magic can be really dangerous. They don't want kids doing it trying to make a quick Knut."

"So, the counter-curse to Obliviate…?"

"The seven of us that wove it will all get royalties, the largest share of which will go to you as the originator," he said looking at Hermione.

"What about all the other people that helped?"

"They'll get a mention, but you have to be a creator to get royalties."

"Wow," Hermione said. "I had no idea."

"Do you think that's why Snape invented Sectumsempra?" Harry asked.

"Probably, but I don't know if he ever published it. He might have done."

"He did, along with the counter-curse. They were both in some of the books I borrowed from the restricted section."

"Stole, you mean," Ron said.

"Borrowed," Hermione said primly. "I returned them."

Ron snorted. "Over a year later without ever mentioning to Madam Pince that you'd nicked them in the first place."

"I returned them, and that's what matters," she insisted.

"Sure," Ron said, "in Hermione's rulebook for Hermione."

She glared at him.

"Enough," Harry said. "Let's get out of the house and go do something fun. How about we fly to Hogsmeade and walk up to Hogwarts and see if we can spring Ginny? She graduates in a few days, surely McGongall will let her go for an afternoon."

"Worth a try," Hermione said. "You'll definitely have more luck if you don't go alone."

"That's what I thought," Harry said.

"What's the plan then," Ron said. "You're just going to bring her back here for a shag."

"No," Harry said, irritated. "Believe it or not, I've actually missed spending time with her. You know talking, goofing off, having meals together, you great berk. I do love her, you know, she's not just a good shag."

"Yeah, yeah," Ron said. "Sorry."

Harry glared at him. "I thought we could all get lunch and then play two-on-two Quidditch or something."

Hermione groaned.

Harry looked at her. "Or the three of us could toss the Quaffle around while you sit happily on the ground reading."

Hermione smiled at him. "Now that sounds like a lovely afternoon."

The three of them flew to Hogsmeade: Harry on his Nimbus and Ron on his Cleansweep with Hermione sitting behind him with her arms around his waist. He loved having her wrapped around him while they flew. He wished she liked it more.

xxx

McGonagall, it turned out, was amendable to giving Ginny a day pass, but she wanted her back by eight o'clock. Harry assured her that wouldn't be a problem. Ginny was thrilled to be sprung and so happy to be on a broom flying above the fields between Hogwarts and Hogsmeade tossing the Quaffle back and forth with Ron and Harry. It was a warm day, so Ron, Harry, and Ginny were all sweaty and hot when they landed near Hermione. Ron held out a hand to her and pulled her to her feet. He went to kiss her, but she backed away. "You're all sweaty."

He reached for her. "You like me sweaty."

"No, I don't," she said, smiling but pulling away from him.

She ran and he gave chase, both of them laughing.

"Come on you two," Harry grumbled. He was hungry and thirsty and wanted to get lunch.

Ron caught Hermione around the waist, pinning her arms to her side. He lifted her off her feet and she squealed.

"Those two," Harry said, but when he looked at Ginny, she had turned around and headed for the village. "We're leaving," he shouted over his shoulder and followed Ginny. "Are you alright?" he asked when he caught up to her.

"I'm fine," she said, but all the blood had rushed from her face.

"You don't seem fine. You want to sit down for a minute? You've gone quite pale." He thought perhaps she'd skipped breakfast.

"I'm fine. They're only playing. I know that."

"Oh," Harry said, glancing over his shoulder at Ron and Hermione, who were now wrestling on the ground. "Oh," Harry said again.

"Don't," Ginny said. "It's nothing. Don't make a big deal of it."

"Okay," Harry said softly. When they reached the edge of the village, Harry pulled his wand out and cast a cleaning charm. "No reason to go into lunch all gross."

"That's a good idea," Ginny said, and did the same.

When Ron and Hermione came into the Three Broomsticks a couple of minutes later, it was clear they'd cast their own cleaning charms.

"What are we in the mood for?" Ron said, picking up the menu.

"Fish and chips for me," Harry said. Four glasses of butter beer soared toward the table and they each plucked one out of the air.

"Thanks for ordering these," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Ron said. "I'm parched."

"You're welcome," Harry said.

"I think I'll do cheese and onion pie with a salad," Hermione said.

"That sounds good," Ginny said. "I think I want that too."

"I'm going to get the Ploughman's Lunch," Ron said.

"I'll go order," Ginny said, standing. As she walked to the bar to make the order, she caught the eye of a skinny blonde guy across the room.

"Crap," Harry said. "I thought if she braided her hair, no one would notice."

Ron looked back as the guy stood up. "I'll handle it."

"I got it," Harry said.

"Seriously," Ron said. "It'll be quicker and easier if I do it."

"He's right," Hermione said.

Harry sighed and sat back down. "I'm Harry fucking Potter," he said, irritated. "I can handle some squirt in a pub."

"Of course, you can," Hermione said soothingly. "But it'll be easier if Ron does it. No real confrontation necessary. Watch."

In three strides Ron had intercepted the bloke who was making a beeline for Ginny. "Can I help you mate?" Ron said, looming.

The guy looked up. "Uh, no."

"Good," Ron said, smiling.

The guy backed up a step and then turned around and went back to his table.

Ron returned to Harry and Hermione and sat down.

"Thanks," Harry said reluctantly.

Ginny had missed the entire interaction. She returned to the table, sat down, and took a sip of her butter beer.

Harry kept one eye on the guy across the bar whose friends seemed to be needling him. He had just started on his second piece of fried cod when the guy got up and began walking toward them.

"Here we go," Harry said.

Ginny looked up and sighed. "It might be nothing. Let's just see."

There was something rolled up in his hand. Harry pulled his wand but left it under the table.

"'Scuse me," the bloke said to Ginny, who was sitting in the outside seat. "But I was wondering if I might get your autograph?"

"Sure, but I don't have a quill."

He pulled a ratty quill out of his pocket and a small bottle of ink and handed both and what was clearly a rolled poster to her. The other three made space on the table and she scrawled her signature across the bottom. While she was writing, the bloke noticed the other three people at the table. "Are you Harry Potter?"

Harry nodded. "Yes."

"So…" he looked at Ron and Hermione. "That would make you two Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley."

"We're just trying to have lunch," Ron said.

The guy ignored him and stuck his hand out. "Can I shake your hand?"

They each took a turn and shook his hand. Ginny handed him the poster. "Thanks," he said, delighted as he hurried back to his friends.

The four of them quickly finished eating and left. Since Ginny still had plenty of time left on her pass, she flew back to London with them.

xxx

The flight back left everyone hot and sweaty again.

"I'm going to take a shower," Ginny announced. She headed upstairs but when she reached the first landing she turned around. "Well, come on," she said to Harry. He gave a dopey grin to Ron and Hermione and ran upstairs.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Ron said. He shook his head.

"What?" Hermione said.

"She's got him wrapped around her little finger. It's sad really."

"No, it isn't and no, she doesn't. What did you expect him to do? Turn her down?"

"It's not that. He's just so doe-eyed around her," Ron grumbled.

Hermione snorted. "Well, not everyone can be as tough and rugged as you."

"Damn right," Ron said, reaching for her.

"Hey, hey," Hermione said. "Remember where we are."

"Oh, yeah," Ron said. "Then you better not let me catch you."

She didn't until they reached the bedroom.

xxx

The door was barely closed before Ginny was pulling her clothes off. Harry happily joined her and followed her into the bathroom and right into the shower.

"Oh," she moaned, standing under the stream of not yet hot water. "That feels so good."

Harry ran a hand down her back and she shivered. She turned around and pressed him against the back wall of the shower and kissed him. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed back. She slid down his body to her knees and he braced his hands on either side of the shower. She took him in her mouth and he moaned with the wet heat of it. She glanced up at him and he smiled down at her. She moved her mouth off of him and said. "You can touch me if you like, just don't—"

He shook his head. "I would never do that."

She smiled and resumed what she was doing.

Cautiously he moved his right hand down to her shoulder to move her hair out of the way to improve his view. He loved this view. Sooner than he wanted to, he said, "Gin."

She moved off of him and stood to kiss him as she finished him off with her hand. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight for a moment before easing back. He kissed her forehead and said, "I would love to return the favor, would you like for me to do that here or in bed?"

She smiled at him. "Decisions, decisions."

xxx

Ron and Hermione went downstairs a few hours later. Ron yawned.

"Why are you yawning?" Hermione said. "You just slept for over an hour."

"I need a cup of tea," Ron said. One came sailing toward him from the kitchen.

"Thank you, Purdy," he called to her.

"Purdy?" Hermione said.

She came out of the kitchen. "Yes Miss?"

"Would it be possible for us to have dinner outside? It's such a nice night."

"Yes Miss."

"For four people at six-thirty?"

"Yes Miss."

Hermione sat down on the sofa, "And could I have a cup of tea too?"

Purdy snapped her fingers and handed Hermione a cup.

"You are wonderful," Hermione said.

"Yes Miss," Purdy replied.

Hermione smiled. "You may go."

Purdy disappeared.

"Look at you," Ron said, smiling. "Adapting."

"She really is wonderful," Hermione said. "Not just around here either. Even if she decided she didn't want to help out around here anymore, I'd beg her to keep working with me in the office. She's invaluable in dealing with the other elves. She speaks their language. She helps them understand the new rules. They trust her, and perhaps most importantly, they see what a free elf can do. I just love her to pieces."

Ron chuckled. "I know you do. Me too. Is this not the best cup of tea you've ever had?"

Hermione nodded, looking in her cup. "How do you suppose she does that?"

Ron shrugged. "I don't know and I don't care as long as she doesn't stop."

"Ah, but that's entirely up to her, isn't it?"

Ron leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Yes, it is. Thanks to you."

Harry and Ginny came downstairs holding hands.

"We're going to have dinner in an hour in the backyard if that works for you two."

"That sounds great," Harry said.

"Yeah, I don't have to be back at Hogwarts until eight so that's good."

"There's a match on," Ron said. "Want to listen until dinner time?"

Harry and Ginny both agreed and Hermione went into the kitchen to see if there was any mail and to get the papers to read while the Quidditch match was on. There were two pieces of mail, one addressed to Ron and her and one addressed to Harry. She brought the envelopes and the newspapers into the parlor and handed Harry his.

She opened the one addressed to her and Ron. It was an invitation to a graduation party at Neville's house Wednesday night in honor of Hannah's graduation. The party didn't start until ten o'clock, presumably so graduates had time to finish obligatory family dinners.

"Are you two going?" Harry asked.

"That's awfully late on a work night," Ron said. "But it's Neville so we should go for at least an hour or two."

"That's how I feel," Hermione said.

"I wish we could get Thursday off," Harry said. "But we're already taking off half a day on Wednesday for graduation."

"Proudfoot's never going to give us Thursday," Ron said. "Although, you are Harry Potter, so it never hurts to ask."

Harry snorted. "Fine. I'll ask."

xxx

Monica and Wendell were less apprehensive about Purdy taking them to the Weasley's on Sunday night, but Hermione still went with her to make sure everything was okay.

Ron was waiting at the Weasley's along with several other people. It was difficult to keep track of all the names. The Weasleys had so many sons and they all looked so similar. Bill was easy to remember because of the deep scars across his face and his amazingly beautiful wife, Fleur. Monica finally sorted out that George was with Angelina, but she couldn't remember which was Charlie and which was Percy. An older woman arrived with a baby who had blue hair, until the woman handed him to Hermione and then his hair turned ginger. Hermione laughed.

"He always does that," Hermione said to her mother. "It's like he knows it's my favorite."

Monica and Wendell looked at each other. Neither had to mention it felt like they might be seeing their future. Hermione shifted the baby, whose name was Teddy, to her hip as though she held him there all the time.

Ron came over with drinks for them. He kissed the top of Teddy's head. "Hey there, buddy." He smiled at Hermione. "I do love that he changes his hair for you."

She laughed. "Me too."

Even though the table was set up in the garden, it still managed to feel crowded. An old couple arrived and Hermione handed Teddy to Ginny. Teddy's hair immediately turned black and several people laughed.

"How does he know?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shrugged, laughing. She turned to her parents, "Come on, I'd like you to meet someone." They followed her over to the old couple and introduced them as Muriel Prewitt and Elphias Doge. "Muriel has been invaluable in the house elf legislation changes as well as providing shelter for abandoned or abused elves. She also has an amazing library that was critical in finding information to reverse Obliviation. Muriel, Elphias, these are my parents, Monica and Wendell Granger."

They all shook hands.

"You have an extraordinary daughter," Muriel said.

"We've always thought so," her father said.

"But it's nice to hear that other people think so too," her mother added.

Muriel laughed. "She has done some incredible things for one so young. Luckily for us, Ronald managed to recognize her talents early and convinced her to join the family."

"We feel very lucky to have Ron in our family as well," Monica said. "He's quite the young man."

"Yes, he's matured nicely," Muriel commented. "He was a bit slap-dash as a youngster, but he's a talented wizard in his own right these days."

Elphias Doge nodded next to her. "Quite the young couple they are," he said.

"And quite the old couple you two are," Hermione said, kissing him on the cheek.

He chuckled. "It took me over a hundred years, but I finally convinced her to go out with me."

"My goodness," Wendell said. "That's what I call tenacity."

"Oh, you!" Muriel said, swatting Elphias on the arm. She giggled like a school girl.

xxx

As the evening wore on, Monica could see more and more why Hermione had enjoyed spending summers with this family. Hermione had a red-haired Teddy on her lap again and as she laughed and talked with everyone around her, Monica could see that Hermione truly belonged here and it made her both happy and sad to see it.

By ten o'clock the party was starting to wind down. Monica and Wendell were exhausted, so Hermione handed Teddy back to Andromeda and they made their goodbyes.

Purdy took them back to the hotel and Hermione followed. When Purdy had disappeared back to Heathgate, Hermione turned to her parents. "Did you need anything before I go."

"No," her mother said, "but we had a lovely time tonight Mi."

"Yes," her father said. "The Weasleys have a wonderful family and you fit right in."

"Thanks Dad. I feel so lucky to have met them. They've been really good to me."

"Then that's lucky for us too," her father said. He hugged her and then she hugged her mother before Disapparating back home.


	64. Graduation

Ginny's class was one of the smallest graduating classes in the modern history of Hogwarts. Between the usual drop-off between O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s and the number of students pulled by their parents because of the dangers of the war and the number of students that were killed either before or during the Battle of Hogwarts, only 72 students graduated, and two of those were Hannah Abbott and Hermione Granger, and they didn't really belong in this year. So less than half of Ginny's class managed to graduate for one reason or another. Minerva McGonagall found it extremely distressing.

As Minerva looked out at the small graduating class, she couldn't help but be proud of them. These were the survivors, tough as nails the lot of them. She allowed herself a small smile. It had been difficult to choose a valedictorian. Had this been Hermione's actual class, she would have been the obvious choice, but that seemed unfair to the highest achieving student among the current graduates. He was giving his speech now. Minerva clapped politely when he finished at the podium. He was a bright boy, but not very inspiring. She did ask Hermione to introduce Kingsley Shacklebolt as the keynote speaker. Minerva couldn't help smiling again as Hermione took the podium. She was a natural.

Hermione spoke warmly of Shacklebolt as an inspirational leader, as a stalwart of good during the war, she spoke of his open-mindedness and his unerring faith in wizardkind to do better and be more.

Kingsley took the stage to a standing ovation. Hermione shook his hand as he approached the podium and he leaned over and whispered, "I'm lucky you aren't old enough to come after my job anytime soon."

Hermione laughed and went back to her seat.

After Kingsley gave an inspirational speech that was met with another standing ovation, commencement proceeded with the awarding of diplomas. Hannah Abbott was the first to receive hers. There was polite clapping and one loud whistle, which came from the direction where Neville was seated. Hermione went next and the crowd erupted in cheers. She blushed as she took her diploma from McGonagall. They waited a minute for the crowd to settle down to send Ginny's class across the stage.

Ginny was the last to receive her diploma and the crowd went wild, hats went into the air, and families stood to join the students. There had been a plan to close the ceremony in a more dignified manner, but McGonagall quickly abandoned it. Like so many things this year, it had to be modified to suit the situation. She sincerely hoped that next year things would return to the usual chaos that reigned at Hogwarts and not the extreme variety that had marked recent years.

xxx

When Hermione reached Ron, she jumped up and threw her arms around his neck and he lifted her off her feet. She grinned and kissed him.

"I'm so proud of you," he said, setting her back down. To the right of them Ginny had hugged Harry with such momentum that he'd swung her around to keep from being bowled over. Moments later, both couples were surrounded by their families. Hermione's parents hugged her.

"I didn't expect so many people to cheer for you," her mother said.

Hermione grinned. "Me either."

"I'm so proud of you," her father said.

Her mother had tears in her eyes. "Me too."

It seemed to Hermione that she hugged everyone in attendance over the next twenty minutes.

Mr. Lovegood and Luna came over and photos were taken of all three girls together. "So, I'll see you at Neville's party tonight?" Luna asked just as she and her father were leaving.

"Yes," Hermione and Ginny said at the same time.

"Great," Luna said and left with her father. Hermione noticed that Rolf Scamander joined them as they walked away and that Rolf took Luna's hand.

"Well, will you look at that," Ron said. "Good for Luna."

"Yes," Ginny said. "If anyone deserves happiness, it's her."

xxx

The entire time everyone was at graduation, Purdy and Kreacher had been working to set up a huge feast in the garden at the Burrow. It had started raining so they put up a magical tent, which was stored in the basement of Grimmauld Place. Harry had told Kreacher to do whatever he needed to do to make the dinner special for Ginny, so Kreacher took all necessary steps. Dinner was best described as lavish. Harry had told the elves to make it special and they had taken him at his word.

While everyone was eating, Molly asked Harry and Ginny if they had thought anymore about when they wanted to announce their engagement.

Harry looked at Ginny. "What do you think?"

"How about when Ron and Hermione leave on their honeymoon."

Hermione smiled. Ron nodded. "That would be fantastic," he said, knowing all eyes would shift from them to Harry and Ginny.

"So, you should go ahead and get your charts made then," Molly continued.

"No charts," Harry said firmly.

Molly and Arthur glanced at each other.

"Alright dear," Molly said. "Then we should—"

"Hang on," Ron said. "Why don't they have to get charts? We had to get charts. We had to go through the whole bloody experience."

"Ron," Hermione said quietly.

"No, I'm serious. They made you go through that and now these two just get off scot free?"

"Ron," Hermione said, pinching his thigh.

"Ouch," Ron said, turning on her. "This doesn't bother you?"

The other end of the table was starting to notice and people were getting quiet. Hermione stood smiling. "Excuse us," she said. She grabbed his arm. Ron reluctantly followed her. She kept walking until they reached the gazebo by the pond and were well out of earshot of the rest of the family.

"Why are we out here in the rain?" Ron said angrily.

"Because you're being impossible," Hermione said hotly.

"I'm being impossible? What about Mum and Dad? How come they're not giving Harry and Ginny loads of guff about bloody charts? Harry says 'no charts' and that's it?"

"Yes. That's it," Hermione said.

"Am I the only one who thinks that's really unfair?"

"You're the only one who doesn't understand why it's fair."

"Well, you seem to understand it. Why don't you explain it to me?"

Hermione closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Ron…"

"Come on then, I'm such a dolt, enlighten me." The rain picked up and beat harder against the roof of the gazebo.

Hermione sighed. "Because it wouldn't be a chart for two people. It would be a chart for three people and one of those people would be Voldemort."

Ron's mouth dropped open. He shook his head. "No."

"Yes. She was possessed by one of Voldemort's Horcruxes for months. Harry was a Horcrux for most of his life. Do you really want them to go and answer the kinds of questions we had to answer?"

Ron shook his head again. "But…" He sat cross-legged on the wooden floor of the gazebo and put his head in his hands. "But…" he said again.

She knelt next to him. "Look, we have our own problems, but seriously they aren't in the same league as what those two have endured. Sometimes, I think that's half the reason they're together. Who else could possibly understand or even handle either one of them?"

"Ginny's had other boyfriends," Ron said defensively.

"I don't know about Michael, but we've seen where that got Dean."

Ron looked at her. "That's not Gin's fault."

Hermione sighed. "I know she's your baby sister and you love her, but you've got a huge blind spot when it comes to Ginny."

"There's nothing wrong with Ginny," Ron said angrily.

"Oh, Ron, I love Ginny too, but to claim there's nothing wrong with her is…"

"Is what?" Ron said. "What?"

"Kind of absurd."

He scowled at her.

"Ron, she was just a child when that thing attacked her, took over her body, showed her unspeakable things, made her feel unspeakable things, made her do unspeakable things. How could that not leave lasting damage?"

"But, she's not…Gin's—"

"Strong, irrepressible, resilient—"

"Yes," Ron agreed.

"And a little broken."

Ron shook his head and teared up. He opened his mouth to say something, but put his face back in his hands instead. She saw his shoulders shake and he sobbed. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and held him as he cried.

"I'm a terrible brother," he finally said, wiping his face on his sleeve.

"No, you're not," Hermione said.

"I am. A good brother would've noticed."

She shook her head. "Ron you were only twelve when all this was happening. I doubt seriously much, if any of it, was explained to you at the time."

"Yeah, but I should have asked when I got older."

"Really?" Hermione said. "And how exactly would you have broached that subject?"

He sighed. "I don't know. How did you find out?"

"I didn't until this year and only because she chose to share some of it with me."

"Well, why didn't you tell me?" Ron said.

"Because…because some of it was very personal. I didn't feel it was my place to tell you those things. I still don't. I thought perhaps Harry might, but I wasn't sure. All of this is very hard to talk about."

Ron rubbed his face. "I hate it."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"That it's not over. It's like it'll never be over."

"I don't know about over, but I think we can heal. I think we have healed some. I mean I don't have as many nightmares as I used to and I don't think you do either. We still have our issues, but I think they're getting better."

"Do you think it's getting better for Harry and Ginny?"

Hermione nodded. "I do."

"I hope so." He pushed his fingers through his hair.

"Me too," Hermione said softly.

He stood and reached for her hand to help her up. "We should go back. It's your graduation dinner too and you're missing it. I'm sure your parents are completely confused."

"We haven't been gone that long," she said. She pulled her wand out and cast a simple glamour charm on his face to disguise that he'd been crying.

He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "Thanks."

"Of course."

He took her hand and they hurried back to the tent through the rain. When they resumed their seats, Ron looked at his parents and Harry and Ginny. "Sorry," he said.

"At least you didn't miss dessert," Harry said. As he said it, a champagne glass full of spoom and a Manchester tart appeared in front of each person.

"I wonder which elf made what?" Percy said.

"I suspect Purdy made the spoom and Kreacher made the Manchester tart," Ron said.

"Kreacher definitely made this tart," Harry said. "He makes them at home."

Hermione looked up. That was the first time she'd ever heard Harry refer to Grimmauld Place as home. She smiled at him and he smiled back. "Purdy definitely made the spoom," Hermione added. "It's light, delicate, and delicious. Totally her style."

"Are you two still arguing about whose elf is the best cook," Ginny said.

"No," Harry and Hermione said at the same time, "Because mine is."

Everyone laughed.

xxx

After dinner, Ginny went upstairs to change for Neville's party, while Harry and Ron went back to London to get ready. Hermione went with Purdy and her parents to their hotel before joining Ron and Harry in Heathgate. Twenty minutes later, Ginny stepped out of the fireplace. Harry and Ron were sitting in the parlor. "She's not ready yet?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, she is," Hermione said from the stairs. Ginny and Hermione were both in summer dresses. Hermione's was scarlet with spaghetti straps, a matching scarf, and a hem that came above the knee. She could tell by the look on Ron's face that he both loved the dress and didn't want her wearing it out of the house. He opened his mouth, but she gave him a look, and he shut it. Ginny's dress was jade green and from the front looked much demurer than Hermione's, since it had a square collar that came up fairly high, and had a hem that was just below the knee, but when she turned around the back plunged quite low. Harry gasped but had the good sense to just say, "You look stunning."

Ron was wearing black dress pants and a blue button down, open at the collar. Harry wore black pants, with a purple shirt. They both looked very smart and the girls said so. Harry and Ginny stepped into the fireplace first and the green flames of the Floo network engulfed them.

Hermione stepped forward and she felt Ron lift her skirt. She swatted his hand.

"Just checking," he said cheekily.

She glared at him and stepped into the fireplace. He chuckled and stepped in behind her.

It appeared as though most of Ginny's year, as well as half of theirs, had shown up for the party. Luckily, Neville's grandmother's house rivaled Muriel's in size and grandeur. The party was in full swing when they arrived. The Weird Sisters' music was playing from a charmed Victrola and a lot of people were dancing in the front parlor, which seemed to be devoid of furniture except for some chairs along the walls.

"Hey," Neville said, coming over to them. "You made it."

"Of course," Hermione said.

"Congratulations," Neville said to her and Ginny, kissing them each on the cheek. "Nice job introducing Shacklebolt today," he said to Hermione.

"Thanks," Hermione said.

"Good turn out," Ron said.

"Yeah," Neville said. "I wish I didn't have to have my cousins here, but that was the deal with Gran for having the house for the night. At least it looks like they've made themselves scarce for the moment. Get yourself some drinks," he said. "They're in the kitchen."

The four of them went into the kitchen and grabbed Dragon Scales out of a large tub full of ice that clearly had a cooling charm on it. They wandered through the house, drinking their ales and chatting with people as they went. As the evening progressed, the two couples separated, talking to different people. Ron and Hermione danced for a while, but dancing, especially to fast music, wasn't something Ron particularly enjoyed. After they had danced to a couple of songs, Ron wanted a break, so he went to get drinks, and Hermione went to the loo.

As she was coming out, she ran into Luna, who said. "Hermione, could I speak with you in private for a moment?"

"Sure," Hermione said. Neville's grandmother's study was across the hall from the toilet, so they stepped in there and Hermione closed the door behind them blocking out the noise of the party. "What's up?"

"You might have noticed I brought Rolf with me tonight," Luna said.

Hermione smiled. "Yes. He was at graduation too."

"Yes," Luna said. "I like Rolf quite lot. He likes me too."

"That's great," Hermione said.

"Yes. I think I'll probably sleep with him tonight," Luna said in that blunt but ethereal way she had of speaking.

"Oh, okay," Hermione said, not sure why she needed to know that.

"Yes," Luna said and then hesitated, which wasn't like her at all.

There was such a long pause that Hermione finally said, "Luna, is this your first time? Do you have a question?" She knew Luna's mother was dead and thought perhaps her father had never discussed these matters with her.

"No," Luna said. "Neville and I slept together the night before the Battle of Hogwarts and then again the night after."

"Oh," Hermione said. "I didn't realize you two had been dating."

"We hadn't," Luna said. "I think it was more that neither one of us fancied dying a virgin or spending the night alone."

"Of course," Hermione said.

"He was very sweet," Luna said.

"Good," Hermione said awkwardly, now even more confused as to why she was in this conversation. "So?"

"Right. I was wondering…" She paused again for a long moment.

"Luna what is it?"

"I haven't told Rolf."

"About Neville?"

"No. About Malfoy Manor."

"Oh," Hermione said. She struggled to think. She knew Luna had been held at Malfoy Manor, but she was embarrassed to realize she had no idea for how long or what all had happened to her there.

"I still sleep with the light on," Luna said quietly. "I can't stand to be in the dark."

"I'm sure he'll understand."

Luna nodded. "Me too. Only for him to understand, I have to tell him."

"Right," Hermione said, finally understanding the problem. "You haven't told anyone before?"

Luna shook her head. "It was so awful. I was in that cellar for days in the dark before they brought in Mr. Ollivander. I know I shouldn't be glad he was captured, but it was so good not to be alone in the dark anymore. I was very grateful for someone to talk to. I'm sorry they tortured him though. I'm sorry they tortured you too."

"So, they didn't curse you?" Hermione asked.

"No. They just left me in the dark. Sometimes Draco brought me food, but he wouldn't look at me. He wouldn't talk to me. Sometimes they forgot about me. I was cold and hungry in the dark for a long time."

Hermione put her arm around Luna's shoulders. "That sounds like torture to me."

Luna nodded. "I don't know how to tell him why I need the light on all the time."

"I think you tell him like you just told me," Hermione said.

"But you already knew."

Hermione shook her head. "But I didn't really. I'm ashamed to say that with everything that happened to me, I haven't given much thought to what might have happened to you or the others."

"That's understandable," Luna said. "What happened to you was worse."

"I don't think so, Luna. What happened to me took what? Twenty minutes? I was at Malfoy Manor for maybe an hour. Whereas it sounds like you were there for weeks."

Luna nodded. "Yes."

"He'll understand, Luna, if he's any sort of decent man at all."

"He's very decent."

"Then just tell him like you told me and you'll be fine."

Luna nodded. "Thanks." She turned to go.

"Luna," Hermione said.

Luna looked back at her.

"Ginny has a counselor she sees sometimes. I'm sure she'd be happy to get you in touch with her if you'd like."

Luna seemed to consider it. She nodded and then opened the door.

Hermione stood in the study for a moment collecting herself. She understood how Ron felt about it never ending. Sometimes it really felt like it never would. When she went into the parlor to find Ron, two boys who looked to be maybe fifteen came running into the room, wands out trying to hex each other. They bumped into several people and Neville shouted at them from across the room. The taller of the two raised his wand and cast a hex at the other who ducked. As the hex came toward Hermione, she instinctively cast a wandless shield charm and it bounced harmlessly into the carpet. Hermione looked down at her hands. What had she done? Neville had both boys by the collar and smacked their heads together.

"How dare you come in here throwing hexes!" he shouted. "You bloody idiots. Half these people fought in the war. Look around you!" Both boys glanced sheepishly around to see most of the people in the room had their wands drawn. Neville dragged both boys out of the room.

Ron approached Hermione. "Are you okay?"

She stood panting and blinking in the middle of the room. "Why didn't I just take the hex?" she whispered.

He put his arm around her. "Let's get you home."

Harry and Ginny had come over to Ron and Hermione. "What's wrong?" Harry said.

Hermione shook her head and wouldn't look at him.

"Could you tell Neville we had to go," Ron said. Atypically, Hermione took his arm and he Disapparated them back to London.

"What the hell?" Ginny said.

"I don't know," Harry said. "She avoided the hex. I'm not sure what the problem is."

Luna came up to them with Rolf following behind her. "What's happened?"

"I don't know exactly," Harry said. "Can you tell Neville we had to go?"

"Of course," Luna said.

xxx

When Harry and Ginny stepped out of the fireplace into the parlor, Ron had his arms around Hermione who had her face buried in his chest.

"I didn't want this to happen while they were here," she cried.

"I know, but it's going to be okay."

"No, it's not. They're supposed to be coming for breakfast. Now we'll have to cancel and they'll need an explanation."

"I'll take care of it," Ron said.

"What's going on?" Harry said.

Hermione looked at him and then turned away. Ron held her tighter. "She triggered the syndrome."

"What?" Harry said. "How? With the shield charm?"

Ron nodded.

"But that can't be all of it." Harry said. "What else happened?"

Ron didn't say anything.

Ginny decided to just say it. "It's sex, isn't it?"

Harry gaped at her.

"It is, right? That's why no one ever says."

Hermione wiped her eyes and stepped back from Ron, squaring her shoulders. "Yes." She sniffled.

"In what sort of time frame?" Ginny asked.

"Twenty-four hours," Ron said. "If we have sex, and she casts a protection charm within a twenty-four hour period, she triggers the syndrome."

Ginny winced. "That's rough."

"I should have just taken the hex," Hermione said.

Harry shook his head. "But it's instinct to cast the shield, you couldn't help it."

"That what I've been saying," Ron said.

Hermione sighed. "I'm going to make some coffee. Anyone want any?"

"Don't," Ron said.

She glared at him.

"Please," he said. "You'll just stay up all night and I'll have to stay up with you. It doesn't prevent it happening and it just makes it harder to take care of you."

"Fine," she said without looking at him. "I'll just go to bed then. Why delay the inevitable?" She headed upstairs.

Ron sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Goodnight," he said to Harry and Ginny and then followed Hermione.

Harry sat on the sofa and put his face in his hands.

"Are you okay?" Ginny said, sitting next to him.

"This is all my fault," Harry said.

"Come on, Harry. That's a stretch even for you."

"No, it isn't. If I hadn't been so arrogant, so cavalier about saying his name, the snatchers never would have found us. Her protection charms on that tent were excellent. We camped all over without anyone detecting us until I opened my big mouth."

"You didn't know," Ginny said gently.

"I did know!" Harry said hotly, glaring at her. "I did know. Ron told us as much when he got back. It just slipped my mind, because I wasn't paying attention. I shot my mouth off and nearly got us killed."

"Okay," Ginny said. "Okay, but everyone's alright now."

"No. She's not alright. Don't you get it? She saved me, more than once, and this was how I repaid her. She's got this syndrome for life and it's my fault."

Ginny frowned. "It's Bellatrix Lestrange's fault. A slip of the tongue isn't torture. I know you're the Chosen One and all that, but not everything is down to you, Harry."

"I don't know why they're even still friends with me. I've caused them nothing but trouble," he said.

"Oh, please. They love you, you great prat and it's a good thing, or we'd all be dead."

He looked at her and couldn't help but chuckle. "I suppose that's true."

"Of course, it's true. Now come on you, off to bed." As he passed her she swatted his butt and he jumped a little. He smiled at her.

"Need to be punished for your transgressions, Harry?"

He snorted. "Are you offering?"

She laughed. "Whatever you need, luv."


	65. Parental Rights

Ron's night went as anticipated. Hermione finally fell asleep around two o'clock and went rigid shortly thereafter. They were up just before four when she woke and needed to move around. She was able to go back to sleep by five and they slept for another hour, before Ron had to go into work to let Proudfoot know what had happened and to ask for the morning off.

He dragged himself out of the fireplace at six-thirty to find Hermione restlessly walking around the living room slightly hunched over. "Why are you up?" he asked.

"I was getting stiff in bed."

He yawned. "Okay, Proudfoot was understanding. I only asked for the morning, but he gave me the day."

"That's great," Hermione said. "You need some sleep."

He sighed. "I've got to see your parents and then I'll go back to bed."

"I'm so sorry," Hermione said.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "Purdy?"

The elf appeared. "Yes, Mister Ron."

"Can you take me to Hermione's parent's hotel? I need to see them this morning to explain why they can't come to breakfast. We can't go directly into their room though, okay."

"Yes, Mister Ron," Purdy said. She held up her hand to him. He took it and they disappeared.

Moments later, Ron found himself standing in a long hallway outside of Hermione's parent's hotel room. "If I call you, will you come back Purdy?"

"Yes, Mister Ron," she said, and disappeared.

Ron knocked on the door.

A minute later, Hermione's father opened the door. "Ron?" he said.

"Can I talk to you two for a minute?" Ron asked.

"Um, sure," Hermione's father said. "Come in."

Ron stepped into a small parlor.

"Have a seat," Hermione's father said. "I'll just go get Monica." He went through a door and returned a few minutes later with Hermione's mother.

"Good morning, Mrs. Granger," Ron said.

"Please Ron, call me Monica."

"Yes," Hermione's father said. "And you can call me Wen. After all, we're soon to be family, right?"

Ron smiled. "Right."

"What brings you out this morning?" Wen asked.

"I thought Purdy was coming to get us," Monica added.

"About that," Ron said. "This morning isn't going to work."

"Oh," Monica said.

"No," Ron said.

Wen narrowed his eyes. "Why? What's happened?"

Ron felt his ears go hot. He sighed. "Hermione's had an episode."

"What sort of episode," Monica asked.

"Remember I told you when we were in Australia that she was cursed and it left her with a syndrome, well, she had a recurrence. It was a rough night, so now she's exhausted and hurting."

"Then we should go to her," Monica said. "Let me just get my bag."

"No," Ron said. "She doesn't want you to see her like this. It'll pass in a couple of days."

"Now, you hold it right there," Wen said, getting to his feet. "We're her parents. We're not going to sit here all day knowing she's hurt and not go to her."

Ron held up his palms in surrender. "I understand. I'm just the messenger here."

"Well, understand this," Wen said. "You can call that elf to take us or we'll drive to the house and wander around until we find it."

"Okay, okay," Ron said. "She's going to kill me. Purdy!"

Purdy appeared. "Yes, Mister Ron?"

"Can you wait five minutes and then bring the Grangers to the house?"

"Yes, Mister Ron."

"Thanks Purdy."

"Why do we have to wait five minutes?" Monica said.

"Because a five-minute bollocking is probably all she has the energy for. I'll see you in few minutes." He Disapparated.

xxx

When he popped back into the parlor in Heathgate, Hermione was sitting on the sofa drinking a cup of cocoa. "Hey," Ron said.

"Did you tell them this morning wouldn't work?"

"Yes," Ron said.

"And they were okay with that?"

"No."

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. "Of course not. What did you tell them?"

"The truth."

She glared at him. "What?"

He sighed and sat on the sofa opposite her. "What's the point in lying? You could have this syndrome for years if not for the rest of your life. Surely, at some point they're going to witness it. Isn't it better to just get it out of the way."

She clenched her teeth. "That wasn't for you to decide."

"Really?" Ron said, irritated. "Why is that?"

"How about, for a start, it's my body."

"Right. I'm aware of that every time I have to pick you up and cast the spell and give you the potion. I'm infinitely aware that it's your body. And I'm grateful that you're not a bigger woman and that I'm strong enough to pick you up. And sometimes I worry about what it will be like when we're older and maybe my back isn't as strong. Sometimes, I look at your mother and I think 'she's still slim, I wonder if Hermione's father can pick her up off the floor.' So yeah, I know it's your body."

"You could always cast Mobilicorpus, you know," she said, frowning. "You are a wizard."

"You know the problem with that?"

She looked at him.

"The corpus part, you look dead enough when you're all stiff, floating you somewhere just makes it that much worse."

Hermione looked away from him and pressed a hand over her eyes. "Fine. You win."

Ron sighed in frustration. "No one is winning here, Hermione. I'm pretty sure we're both losing."

She bit her lip and wouldn't look at him.

Ron stood. "They should be here in a couple of minutes. Have you had anything to eat?"

She shook her head.

"Okay, then we'll have breakfast, and then I've really got to get some sleep." As he passed by her, she reached for his hand, she held it for a moment before saying, "Thank you. I'm sorry this is so hard. I really do appreciate everything you do for me and I know it's a lot."

He squatted down next to her so they were eye-to-eye. He pressed his forehead to hers. "We're okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

Purdy appeared in the living room with her parents in tow.

"Thank you, Purdy." Monica said.

"Yes, thank you," Wen said.

"Mum, Dad," Hermione said.

"Ron said you'd had an episode of your syndrome," her mother said.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I know we had plans for today, but I don't think I'm going to be able to do any of that."

"Not to worry," her father said. "How are you feeling?"

Ron, who was still squatting next to her, whispered, "Don't lie."

Hermione glanced at him before saying. "Rough."

"There you go," Ron whispered and stood. "Purdy, do you think you could make us some breakfast?"

"Yes, Mister Ron." She disappeared.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Monica said, sitting next to Hermione on the sofa.

"Not really," Hermione said. "I just have to wait it out. I'll be better tomorrow. By Saturday, it'll just be a dull ache, and on Sunday, I'll wake up fine."

"There's nothing you can take? When you were cursed before, they gave you potions for the pain."

"This is different. It was an unforgivable curse. Potions won't ease this kind of pain. That's part of what makes it unforgivable."

Purdy appeared in the kitchen doorway. "Breakfast is served," she said.

Hermione looked at Ron. "You want me to bring it to you?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I should get up. It's better if I move around some."

"Right," he took the cup of cocoa from her and set it on the coffee table before holding his hands out to her. She took them, conscious of the fact that her parents were watching. She couldn't help wincing as she stood. "Alright?" Ron said.

She nodded. She held his arm as they walked slowly into the kitchen. She tried to stand up straight, but she couldn't quite manage it. He got her seated before taking the place next to her. Her parents sat across from them, worry etched across both their faces. Four plates of eggs and bacon came sailing toward the table. Ron took two plates and set one in front of Hermione and took the other one for him. Wen took the other two plates and handed one to Monica. There were coffee cups already on the table and they appeared to fill themselves.

"That's marvelous," Monica couldn't help saying.

Hermione smiled. "That's Purdy. I think she likes to show off for you two."

"Where is she?" her father asked.

"Probably back in her cabinet," Ron said.

"Her cabinet?"

"Yeah," Ron said, around a mouthful of eggs. "Elves like small spaces. She had several choices, but chose the last cabinet under the counter, so don't open that one. It's private."

"Oh," Wen said.

"I guess Harry already went to work," Ron said.

"Yes. He said he shouldn't be late tonight," Hermione answered.

"You don't have work today?" Wen asked.

"I was supposed to, but my boss knows about Hermione's condition and he's pretty understanding. Fortunately, she doesn't have these episodes very often."

"Is there nothing you can do to avoid them?" her father asked.

Ron glanced at Hermione. "Not really," she said. "I try, but sometimes it just happens."

"What are you supposed to avoid?" her mother asked.

Hermione sighed. "It's a combination of every day things and magic and sometimes they just coincide and it's not avoidable."

"Oh," her mother said. "I'm sorry to hear that. I was hoping…well…"

"I know Mum. I do the best I can, but I can't always control what happens."

"Well, it's not as if it's your fault. It's whoever cursed you. It's their fault."

"Her," Hermione said. "It's her fault. Bellatrix Lestrange cursed me with Cruciatus. She's why this happens."

"And what happened to her?" her father asked. "Is she in prison?"

"No," Ron said. "My mum killed her."

Hermione's parents looked shocked.

"Ron," Hermione said. "It's not as though she murdered her. It was at the Battle of Hogwarts."

"Bellatrix tried to kill Ginny," Ron said. "Mum wasn't having that. She'd already lost Fred. She wasn't going to lose her only daughter."

"Oh my," Monica said.

"Molly is a formidable witch," Hermione added. "You wouldn't necessarily think it to look at her, she's so sweet and mothering."

"Huh," Ron said. "If she'd raised you, you'd know she was formidable."

Hermione laughed, which turned into a cough, which had her wincing and holding her side.

"Sorry," Ron said, standing. "Let me get you some water." But before he could take a step, a glass of water appeared on the table in front of Hermione. "Thank you, Purdy," he said.

Hermione gasped and took a sip.

Her father raked his fingers through his hair. "So, what happens now?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I mean, what will you do today?"

She sighed. "I'll sleep some, but I have to get up a lot, because I'll get stiff if I stay still too long. I'll walk around the house and eat a lot of chocolate. Then I'll get tired and lay back down. That's pretty much the whole day."

"No reading?" her father asked.

"I can read some tomorrow. Today I won't have the energy."

"Why chocolate?" her mother asked.

"It helps with magical maladies."

"Really?" her father asked. "Why?"

"I don't know," Hermione admitted. "But for whatever reason, it does help. Speaking of which." A chocolate bar appeared on the table. "I do love that elf," Hermione said.

Ron pealed the paper off the chocolate and handed her a piece. She sighed and popped it in her mouth. "Okay," she said. "I need to get up."

Ron helped her to her feet. She moved slowly into the parlor and moved in a slow circle around the room. Ron walked with her. "I'm okay," she said to him. "You should go get some sleep. You look knackered."

"I'm okay," he said.

She smiled at him. "Don't lie."

He sighed.

"Why don't you let me walk with her," Monica said. "Go get some sleep. It sounds like you've been up most of the night."

"He has," Hermione said.

"You sure you don't mind?" Ron said.

"Of course not," Monica said. "I've walked the floor with her many a night. At least now I don't have to carry her."

Ron smiled. "Alright then. I'll be back in a little while."

"Take your time," Wen said. "We've got her."

He picked up a copy of _the_ _Daily Prophet_ that was sitting on the coffee table. "Shall I read you the headlines while you walk?"

"Sure," Hermione said.

"Oh my," her father said.

"What?" Ron and Hermione both said.

"Look at that."

They all leaned over to look at the paper. The second and third pages were a two-page spread on the graduation at Hogwarts. The first photo was of Harry swinging Ginny around and kissing her. In the background, Ron lifted Hermione off her feet for a passionate kiss. The article's headline read 'Harry Potter's Girlfriend and Best Friend Among Hogwarts Graduates.'

"That's a terrible headline," Hermione said.

Ron shook his head. "Isn't that just like the _Prophet_ though?"

"Harry didn't even graduate," Wen said. "Why is his name mentioned?"

"Because he was there, so that's the story," Ron said.

"Really?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "He hates it, but there's nothing he can do. He went to one of Ginny's Quidditch matches last year and the headline for the article was 'Potter Attends Gryffindor Win.'"

"Good grief," her father said.

"Right," Ron said. "After that, he used a glamour charm, so he could watch Ginny play without it being all about him."

"It's bad enough to be us," Hermione said. "But it's super tedious to be Harry." She began circling the room again.

"I'm off to bed," Ron said.

Ginny passed him on the stairs. She was startled to see the Grangers. "Hullo," she said.

"Good morning," Hermione's father said. "Your picture is in the paper."

"Oh?" Ginny said.

He showed her the page.

"Aww, that's a good one. I'll clip that one for the scrapbook. Harry is so cute."

Hermione chuckled. She made her way back to the sofas and sat down.

"How are you doing this morning?" Ginny asked her.

"Not so bad considering."

"I'm sorry," Ginny said. "Have you had any chocolate?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm good."

"I guess you already ate."

"Yes," Monica said.

"Purdy," Hermione said. The elf appeared. "Could you make Ginny something to eat?"

"Yes, Miss."

"Thanks Purdy," Ginny said and followed the elf into the kitchen.

Hermione's father read the Hogwarts graduation article aloud. Fortunately, the whole article wasn't about Harry. He started another article about a new tearoom opening in Diagon Alley, but half way through, Monica nudged him and tilted her head toward Hermione, who had dozed off.

Ginny came back into the parlor drinking a cup of coffee. "Purdy wants to know if anyone needs another cup of coffee." Both of the Grangers said they did, so two more cups came floating into the room.

"That elf really is a wonder," Hermione's father said.

Ginny picked up the Quibbler and sat reading it while the Grangers split _The Daily Prophet_ between them. They all read quietly while Hermione slept until she cried out. She was on her feet with her wand in her hand in moments. She stood wild-eyed and panting.

"Hermione," Ginny said soothingly. "You're okay. You're safe at home. Everyone is fine."

Hermione looked at her. "Right," she said. "Right."

"How about put your wand down, okay?" Ginny said in the same mellow tone.

Hermione looked down at her wand. "Okay," she said, setting it on the coffee table.

"Good," Ginny said. "Purdy could you get Hermione a cup of tea?"

Purdy appeared with the tea and handed it to Hermione who drank it while she stood.

"Are you alright?" her father asked.

Hermione nodded.

Her mother looked at Ginny.

"She's okay," Ginny said. "She just needs a minute."

Hermione sat down slowly on the sofa. "Sorry," she said.

"That's alright, dear," her mother said.

Hermione continued sipping her tea and tried to slow her breathing.

"What happened?" her father asked.

"Nightmare," Hermione said.

"Does that happen often?" he asked.

"Not as often as it used to," she said. When she'd finished her tea, she stood, and began slowly walking toward the kitchen. Her father walked with her. She put her cup down in the sink and then began to walk laps through the living room. Her father chuckled next to her. "What?" Hermione asked.

"This really is kind of like when you were a baby," he said smiling.

"You had to walk me around a lot?"

"Oh, yes," her mother answered. "You wanted to be moving constantly, hated to be put down unless you were sound asleep."

"How long did that go on?" Ginny asked, happy to shift the conversation to something more pleasant.

"Until she was almost a year old. We would take turns every night walking her around this very room."

Ginny shrugged. "You know what they say, the more things change…"

Her mother chuckled. "With Hermione things were constantly changing."

"What was it like," Ginny asked, "having a magical baby when you were Muggles?"

Her mother shrugged. "Well, at first, I think all parents feel like their children are magical. I mean it's called the 'miracle of birth' for a reason, and since we didn't have any other children to compare her too, at first we didn't think anything about it."

"But then she started to get older," her father said. "And we'd see things. I remember one time getting up to give her a bottle and all the stuffed animals in her crib were dancing. I figured I was just sleep-deprived, because they stopped, but then I saw it again a couple of nights later. Then it just seemed to happen all the time."

"What did you think was happening?" Ginny asked.

"I wasn't sure and I didn't say anything to Monica, because I was worried that maybe I was losing my mind."

"What's funny about that," Hermione's mother said, "is that I was seeing the same kind of stuff and not saying anything to Wen, because I thought I might be losing my mind."

They all laughed.

Hermione eased back down on to the sofa.

"So, you never discussed it?" Ginny asked.

"Eventually we did. When we left her for the first time with a babysitter, she was about nine months old, and when we got home from the movie we both went to check on her at the same time, and we both saw the dancing toys."

"It was such a relief to finally be able to talk about it," her mother said.

"But that was the last time we left her with a babysitter," her father said.

"Was that when you figured it out?"

"Well," her mother said. "We knew she was different, but we really weren't sure what to do about that. It's not something you can discuss with your pediatrician, is it?"

"Your what?" Ginny asked.

"It's a healer for Muggle children," Hermione answered.

"Oh, Muggle children get their own healers? Why?"

The Grangers glanced at each other.

"Muggle healers specialize. Some just see to children." Hermione said.

"Oh," Ginny said.

"Except, as it turns out, we had a really good pediatrician."

"What?" Hermione said.

"You never got regular colds or anything," her father said. "But one morning you woke up covered in large purple spots."

"Oh, Grumples," Ginny said, nodding her head.

"Right. Only we didn't know that at the time. Neither of us had ever seen anything like it, so we rushed her to the pediatrician. The receptionist took one look and brought us directly back to see the doctor. The doctor took one look, told us not to worry, to take her home, and that someone would be by to see us later," her father said.

"Naturally, we panicked," her mother continued. "So, we went home and fretted and walked her around trying to calm her down, but nothing we did made it better. Finally, a doctor, or what you call a healer, showed up and gave us a little green bottle, and told us to give her two drops under her tongue before bed. We did that for three days and she was fine."

"By then, we definitely knew she was different from the other kids," her mother said.

"But no one told you why she had Grumples?" Ginny asked.

"No," Hermione's father said. "And when we went back to the pediatrician for her next checkup, he said we didn't need to come back. He gave us a phone number to call if she got sick again."

"But she never did," her mother said. "She never got so much as a cold."

"That makes sense," Ginny said. "She wasn't around any other magical people to catch the usual stuff. So, when did you figure out she was a witch?"

The Grangers glanced at each other. "Well, we didn't use that word until Dumbledore showed up."

"Dumbledore?" Ginny raised her eyebrows. "He went to see you about Hermione?"

"Yes," the Grangers both said.

"Why?" Mr. Granger asked. "Is that weird?"

"Impressive, I'd say," Ginny said.

Ron came downstairs and sat next to Hermione. He kissed her forehead. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay," she said.

"The Grangers were just telling us what it was like when Hermione was little."

Ron smiled. "I'm sure she was perfect."

Her mother laughed. "She really was most of the time."

"True," her father said. "Except when she wasn't, it was pretty spectacular."

Her mother laughed again. "Remember when she broke all the dishes on the dinner table because she wanted to hold the spoon and feed herself."

Her father nodded, laughing. "Or when she broke all the lamps in the house."

Her mother shook her head. "That was a very expensive tantrum."

Ron grimaced. "I hadn't thought of that. When we broke stuff, Mum or Dad just cast Reparo and it was fine."

"Yeah, we couldn't do that." Wendall said.

"Thank goodness we had the money to pay to replace them," her mother said.

"And for the private tutor," her father added. "Because, of course, school was out of the question."

"Why?" Ginny asked.

The Grangers glanced at each other.

Hermione sighed and got to her feet. "The other kids made fun of me. Shit happened." She shuffled off to the loo.

"Bit of touchy subject that," her father said quietly.

"Oh," Ginny said. "Sorry. So, when did Dumbledore show up?"

"The first time, she was six and we'd just taken her out of school. He showed up, explained who he was, explained what she was, and gave us the name of a tutor, who I'm guessing was a Squib like us, but had been raised by her family in the magical world instead of being dumped."

Hermione came back into the parlor and sat next to Ron.

"Wow," Ginny said. "What was that like?"

"It was mostly a relief," Wendall said.

"We had been so worried for so long," Monica added. "But once we knew that we weren't crazy and that there was an explanation for everything that happened and that she could have a life—"

"Albeit different from what we had—" her father said.

"We started to feel like maybe it would be okay." Monica finished.

"Of course, we didn't know then how dangerous it was all going to get," her father said grimly.

"It's better now, Dad," Hermione said.

Her father stood. "Really? Because a few minutes ago it didn't seem all that great." He walked into the kitchen and they could hear him go out the back door.

Ron looked at Hermione. "What happened while I was asleep?"

"Nightmare," Hermione said.

"Of the wand-in-hand variety," Ginny added.

Ron looked at Hermione. "I'm so sorry. I should have stayed down here or insisted you come to bed with me."

"It's okay," Monica said. "She had a nightmare. It happens. Your dad is just upset about everything that's happened to you. He's your father. He feels like it was his responsibility to protect you and that he failed."

"He didn't fail," Hermione said. "It's not as if he could have stopped it even if he'd been there."

"I know that. So, does he. It's not rational, but it's how he feels," her mother said.

"I can understand that," Ron said. "I was there and I have magic and I still couldn't stop it."

Hermione squeezed his arm. "You didn't fail either."

He put his hand on top of hers. "It doesn't feel like that."

"I'm sitting here because of you," Hermione said firmly. "That's not failure."

"I know that," he said. "I'm just saying it doesn't always feel like that." Ron stood.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"To talk to your dad," he said. Hermione opened her mouth to say something but then closed it and let him go.

xxx

Ron grabbed a couple of Dragon Scales from the icebox before he went into the backyard. Hermione's father was standing with his arms crossed and his head down.

"Wen?" Ron said. Her father looked up. Ron held a beer out to him.

"Thanks," Wen said.

They stood drinking for a minute before her father said. "When you have kids, you can't help but think about their future. This isn't what I wanted for her."

"What did you want?" Ron asked.

"I can't even remember now," Wen said. "Med school maybe, or law, but not this. Not raped and tortured and married at nineteen."

Ron's eyebrows shot up. "Who said she'd been raped?"

Wen looked at him and frowned. "Her mother said she freaked out over pair of pink knickers when they were shopping. You said she'd been tortured. Put two and two together and—"

Ron shook his head. "No. She's been through a lot, but not that."

"But the knickers?" her father said.

"They were cut off of her and left on top of a pile of her bloody clothes after she was crushed under the chandelier. So pink knickers probably bring back the whole experience and trust me, no one wants to relive that."

Her father nodded. "And yet with this syndrome it seems like she does have to relive it."

Ron sighed. "Yeah, but we do what we can to make it better. Look, she doesn't let this define her and neither should you. It happened and yes, sometimes she has an episode or a nightmare and it's like being right back there, but she picks herself up and moves on. It's what you have to do to keep from being crushed by it. I know you think we're too young to be getting married, but seriously, how old we are doesn't matter. Even getting married doesn't matter. We're bonded by far more serious things than a piece of fancy parchment and a party."

Her father nodded and took a long drink of his beer. "She does seem very successful for someone so young."

Ron laughed. "Are you kidding? To speak in front of the full Wizengamot is a ridiculously big deal, to convince them you're right is an even bigger deal. She was hand-picked to do all this by the Minister of Magic. She's amazing. People used to know who she was because she was so close to Harry and because she dated Viktor Krum. Now people know who she is because of what she's done on her own."

"So, she's what passes for famous in your world?" Wen asked.

"Yeah, we all are. Harry and Ginny being the most famous, but yeah, we all get recognized. It's weird."

Wen smiled and shook his head. "My daughter is a famous witch."

Ron smiled back at him and clinked his beer bottle against Wen's. "That she is."


	66. Werewolves and Wedding Plans

The next day, Hermione felt better. Against Ron's wishes she went to work. Her excuse was that she needed to check her mail and make an appearance and moving slowly wasn't going to impede her work in any way. Ron's argument was that Purdy could bring her post to her and check in at the office. To his endless irritation she ignored him. She didn't want Purdy to bring the Howlers back to the house, and spending the previous day being fussed over by everyone had made her feel like she needed to get out of the house if for no other reason than to prove that she could. She knew they meant well, but all the babysitting made her feel weak, like she was broken, and she hated that.

She stumbled out of the Floo into the Ministry's massive main hall and made her way slowly along the wall to the elevators. She hadn't anticipated the agony of hanging onto the ceiling straps as the elevators flew to the fourth floor. When it finally stopped, she leaned against the wall in the hallway for a long minute. Ron had been right. This was a terrible idea. However, since she'd made it this far, she might as well go into her office. She just wished it wasn't the last one on the hall.

"Are you alright?" the receptionist asked.

"I'm fine, Dan."

"Really?" He arched an eyebrow at her. "Then why do you have one hand on the wall?"

Hermione blinked at him. No excuse came to mind, so she just continued down the hall. As she passed Werewolf Support Services, Greyback stepped into the hall. Hermione cried out and reached for her wand as she backed away.

Greyback held up his palms. "I'm not him! I'm not him. Please don't hex me! Martin! Martin! Help!"

Martin Bones came rushing out of his office and stood in front of Greyback. "Hermione! It's okay. It's okay. This is Skylos Greyback. Not Fenrir."

She was shaking. "Fenrir's dead," she said through chattering teeth.

"Yes," Martin said in a soothing voice.

Behind him Skylos pressed a hand over his eyes. "Clearly he's been at this girl. What did he do? Did he bite you?"

"Skylos, please go back in my office," Martin said.

"Is she one of us?" Skylos cried.

Hermione shook her head. "No."

"Oh, no, what did he do? What did he do?"

"Skylos!" Martin shouted. "My office! Now!"

Martin held a hand out to Hermione. Sylvia came out of her office to see what all the fuss was about and rushed over to Martin and Hermione. "What's happened?"

"Skylos Greyback is here," Martin said.

Hermione still gripped her wand tightly.

Sylvia looked at her sympathetically. "You've had dealings with his cousin then?"

Hermione nodded.

"I'm so sorry," Sylvia said.

"It's a tragic case," Martin added. "He's been trying to get his wand back. It was taken under the previous administration because he wouldn't fall in line with his cousin. But without a wand he can't do a glamour charm to disguise his looks and as you've seen—"

"He looks a lot like his cousin," Hermione said, trying desperately to slow her breathing and to stop shaking. Why had she come in today? She was never going to argue with Ron again.

"Why don't we all go sit in my office? I'll make us a cup of tea," Sylvia said.

"I should see to Skylos," Martin said. "I'll join you in a minute."

Hermione followed Sylvia into her office and sat gingerly in a comfortable chair around a large conference table. Clearly, the Goblin Liaison Office was better supported than House Elf Relocation.

Sylvia pulled out her wand and a tea service appeared. "Hermione," she said gently. "You can put away your wand. You're safe. Skylos wouldn't hurt a fly. He's diligent about taking his wolfsbane, and as an added precaution, his wife locks him up during the full moon."

Hermione nodded.

"Martin's been trying to get his wand back for weeks now, but it's just so low on the priority list with everything else going on in the Ministry. He's lost his job because he can't perform magic without his wand. His wife is a Muggle. She's had to take a job in some kind of Muggle shop. They've got three kids. It's been a nightmare for them. The poor Muggle is run ragged. Skylos doesn't know how to navigate the Muggle world and he can't show his face in ours. Your reaction is pretty typical."

Hermione sipped her tea. "I'm so sorry," she said. "He surprised me. I'm not feeling well to begin with. I shouldn't have come in today."

"You've had dealings with the other Greyback then?" Sylvia said.

Hermione nodded. "He clawed one of Ron's brothers and killed a classmate of ours."

"I'm so sorry," Sylvia said, looking at her as though she expected Hermione to say more. When she didn't, Sylvia said, "But I assure you. You're in no danger from Skylos."

"Good," Hermione said. "I'm sorry I overreacted. I just wasn't expecting…"

"It's alright. It's not the first time that's happened here."

Martin came in. "I'm so sorry. I'll make sure you know anytime he has an appointment in the future."

"I'm sorry I got so upset," Hermione said. "I'm not myself today and I was startled."

"It happens," Martin said. "I just wish I could get his wand back, but there's been zero movement from the higher ups." Martin looked at Sylvia. "Of course—" he said.

Sylvia frowned at him. "Martin, please."

"What? She has Shacklebolt's ear."

Hermione looked at him. "What? No, I don't."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course, you do. He's never come down to my office to say I've done a good job. The Office of House Elf Relocation has sat empty for years and suddenly he opens it for you, a nineteen-year-old. Please, you totally have his ear. There are rumors you have the rest of him too."

"What?" Hermione gasped.

"Martin!" Sylvia said.

"I'm not saying I believe them," Martin said defensively. "But they do exist. I know you've heard them Sylvia."

Hermione looked at her. "Is that true?"

Sylvia looked sheepish. "Well, I didn't believe them. And I said so."

"Why would anyone think that? He's old enough to be my father. I'm getting married in a few days." Hermione put a hand over her eyes. "Tosh, all of it. I can't even…you know what…Purdy!"

The little elf appeared.

"Please take me home."

Purdy took her hand and they disappeared.

Sylvia looked at Martin. "You're such a tosser."

xxx

When Ron arrived home that night, Hermione was curled up on the sofa reading with Crookshanks in her lap.

"Hey," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"Like an idiot."

He raised his eyebrows. "How's that?"

"You were right. I shouldn't have gone into the office. It was a nightmare."

Ron sat next to her. "What happened?"

She told him about her day.

When she was done, he scratched the stubble on his cheek.

She frowned at him. "What?"

"That sounds like a crap day," Ron said.

"Right. But," she said for him.

"Well, you might not have the rest of him, but you do have Shacklebolt's ear."

She looked at him. "Are you serious?"

"Hermione, the bloke's in a bad way. He looks like a murderer through no fault of his own. His wand was confiscated because he refused to be a murderer. He's lost his job, and he has a wife and three kids. If there was ever a good time to use influence, isn't this it?"

Hermione sighed. "You're right. I know you're right but isn't that just going to add fuel to the fire for the rumor mill?"

Ron laughed. "Hermione there will always be rumors about you."

"What? Why?"

He took her hand. "Because you're extraordinary and you make things happen and you're famous. People are always going to say stuff about you. If it helps, they say stuff about me too."

"Like what?"

"Like I only have my job because of Harry, which is probably true. Oh, here's a good one: Harry and I are a couple and you're just a beard."

"Seriously?" Hermione said.

"Oh yeah. Think about it, he's not much bigger than you. I could probably fuck him."

They both laughed.

"Look, mostly I get the sidekick bullshit and some of it's true. Most of it isn't. You're always going to get the sex rumors, partially because you're a woman, but mostly because Rita started it. Take it with a grain of salt. At least they think you're shagging the Minister of Magic and not some wanker like Draco, or you know, Harry."

She snorted. "Not this week anyway. Give it time."

They both laughed again.

"Oh, stop making me laugh," she said, holding her side. "When did you get so blasé about all this?"

He sighed. "When I went off my nut about Viktor and hurt you."

"Ron," she said, reaching for his hand. "You didn't."

"I did though. We both know I did. Hell, Harry knows I did. I…" He shook his head. "I knew then I had to rein in my jealousy or I was going to lose everything. I can't lose you. Not now. Not after everything we've survived."

She touched his face. "We survived that too."

"I know, but it's never going to happen again. You love me. I know that. I don't have to worry about rumors or past boyfriends or any of that, because you love me."

"That I do," she said.

"I know. And I love you too. We're solid, so rumors don't matter. They're just noise."

She sighed. "I need some parchment and a quill."

"Why?"

"I've got to write a letter to Shacklebolt."

Ron smiled. "Right away, Miss," he said, teasing her.

"Ha ha, very funny."

Ron laughed as he walked into the study. When he came back out with the parchment and quill he also handed her her diary.

"I don't need my diary," she said.

"Yes, you do. I'd like you to make a note that today we argued and I was right."

She rolled her eyes.

"No seriously, that almost never happens. It needs to be noted."

"Yes, I was wrong. Going into the Ministry was a terrible idea. From now on, I stick to the third day rule."

He leaned down and kissed her head. "Thank you."

"Where is Harry tonight?" Hermione asked.

"The Burrow," Ron said.

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"He's having dinner with Mum and Dad and Ginny."

"Are they coming back here?"

Ron shrugged. "I don't know. Now that Ginny's not in school things have gotten a little murky."

"What's that mean?"

"I mean in terms of who sleeps where."

"Oh," Hermione said. "I know Ginny hates to sleep in a room by herself."

"Right," Ron said. "Can't say as I blame her and I don't think Mum and Dad really care at this point except in terms of how it looks."

"So, they're what, meant to be hashing all this out tonight?"

"Based on the look of dread on Harry's face when he was leaving, I think so."

Hermione grimaced. "That sounds horrible."

"Right?"

"What do you think will happen?"

"Well, from Mum and Dad's point of view, they're going to want them to stay at the Burrow."

Hermione shook her head.

"I know. Harry and Ginny neither one wants that."

"Why not Grimmauld Place?" Hermione asked.

"Because that's Harry's house so there's no coverage if she's seen there."

"Ah," Hermione said. She looked up at him. "They're going to end up staying here."

Ron nodded. "That's my guess, but it's really only for a few days. We're getting married. They'll announce their engagement while we're on our honeymoon and then they can move into Grimmauld Place."

Hermione shrugged. "Alright then."

As if on cue, Harry stepped out of the fireplace followed by Ginny. Ginny was red in the face and looked both furious and as though she'd been crying. She stormed upstairs.

Harry flopped onto the sofa looking pale and shell shocked.

"Rough night?" Ron asked.

"It could have gone better," Harry said.

Hermione winced. "That bad?"

Harry ran his hands through his hair. "She just had a screaming row with your mum. Your dad and I just stood there with our mouths gaping." He shook his head.

"So how did it end?" Ron said.

"I ended it. I just took Gin's hand and said we needed to go."

"Seriously?" Ron said. "Mum and Dad let you get away with that?"

"I think they were relieved to be honest," Harry said. "She seriously lost her nut tonight."

"Why?" Ron said. "What did they say?"

"That's just it," Harry said. "Nothing really. They were basically just saying to be discreet. I don't even think it was about that."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I think she's just got a lot going on. She's supposed to start training with the Harpies in a couple of weeks, we're supposed to announce our engagement in a few days, and she's been doing this counseling stuff, and that's really got her worked up. I don't know. She's been on edge and tonight she just lost it."

"I'm so sorry," Hermione said.

"Me too," Ron said.

"If there's anything we can do…" Hermione said.

Harry shook his head. "I don't think there is. I'm going to go talk to her."

"We haven't had dinner yet," Ron said. "You two want to eat?"

Harry shook his head again. "We ate with your parents."

"Actually," Hermione said. "Why don't we go to the pub at the end of the street and give them the house for a bit."

Ron nodded. "That sounds good. We'll see you later Harry."

"Thanks," Harry said and went upstairs.

Ron looked down at Hermione. "Are you sure? It's still just your second day."

"I'm feeling better than I did this morning and I could use the walk, I'm starting to get stiff."

"Alright," he said and held out his hand to help her up.

xxx

When Harry opened his bedroom door, Ginny was sitting on the edge of the bed with her face in her hands. She looked up when he came in.

"I should go apologize to Mum and Dad."

"Not tonight," Harry said. "You're overwrought and they could probably use the break too."

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me," she said.

Harry smiled and sat next to her. "You've got too much going on right now."

She shook her head. "That's no excuse."

"But maybe we need to clear your plate a bit," he said cautiously.

"How?"

"Well, obviously the Harpies are the most important thing right now, so that stays. Which leaves the engagement and the rules."

She scowled at him. "Look if you don't—"

He held up his hands. "Stop. I'm happy to announce our engagement tomorrow if you want. Hell, I'd be happy to elope tomorrow, but I'm fairly certain that would kill your mother, or at the very least, break her heart."

She sighed. "So, what are you saying?"

"Why don't we just reinstate your rules? It seems like an awful lot to be changing something that makes you feel safe right in the middle of all this other stress."

She shook her head. "I need to—"

"Do you? I love having sex with the light on, because you're gorgeous and seeing you make love to me makes me deliriously happy. I also like having sex with you face to face for the exact same reason. And believe it or not, I can keep my hands to myself should you decide to give me a knobjob and any other time you need me to. I love you. I don't want every time we make love for it to be some kind of trial for you, and lately it feels like that's what it is."

"You sound like my counselor," Ginny said.

"Why? What's she saying?"

"She says I'm pushing too hard."

"Isn't she the expert? Shouldn't you listen to her?" Harry asked.

Ginny sighed in frustration. "I hate this. I don't want to have a bunch of weird rules. I want us to be free to do whatever feels good in the moment."

He smiled at her. "Everything we do feels good to me."

Ginny sighed. "You know what I mean. Don't tell them I said so, but I'm insanely jealous of how easy all this is for Ron and Hermione."

Harry snorted. "It's not always easy for them either."

"It certainly looks that way from where I'm sitting."

"Well, you're not always here. Things have gotten really out of hand with them before."

Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"They seem to have worked it out, but trust me, it's not always smooth with them either. Everyone has baggage. The four of us probably have more than most."

"I'm so sick of my baggage. I just want that monster out of my head."

Harry pressed his forehead to hers. "I know."

"Ginny sighed. "I asked about Obliviate, you know."

Harry sat up. "You didn't."

"I did. I thought if I could literally get him out of my head, it might be better."

"Gin…"

"It was worth asking."

"What did she say?"

"That the memories were formed when I was so young that to remove them would change my whole personality."

Harry shook his head.

She held his face in her hands. "I'm not going to. The truth is I mostly like who I am and I certainly wouldn't risk being someone else. That could go very wrong."

Harry closed his eyes and let out a relieved breath. "You scared me there for a minute."

xxx

Hermione used the opportunity of being in the Muggle pub to call her parents at their club. When she came back to the table, she sat across from Ron and took a sip of her beer.

"So how are your parents?" Ron asked.

"Good. They're having a party and they want us to come."

"Alright," Ron said. "When is it?"

"Tomorrow, they booked the pool at the club and they're having a bunch of their friends over from six until nine tomorrow night."

Ron raised his eyebrows. "It's a pool party?"

"Right. It's also my mother's birthday. With everything else going on they kind of forgot about that, so Dad's thrown this together last minute."

"Well, that's fine. We'll need to get her a gift."

"I've already done that. I just…"

Ron cocked his head. "What's wrong?"

"We'll be meeting all their friends and…"

"What?"

"I don't know. It's three hours with Muggle strangers. Are you up for that?"

"Sure."

"When people ask what you do, what will you say?" Hermione asked.

Ron shrugged. "I can say whatever you like."

She sighed. "Right, but the thing is I don't really know what to say. I mean, if I were a Muggle, I'd probably be going to college right now."

"So, let's say we're going to college then," Ron said.

"But we're getting married."

"Married people can't go to college?" Ron asked.

"They can," Hermione said. "I just…I guess we could tell people we met during our gap year and then give them the name of some obscure university in Australia. I don't know. Maybe we should say we're still in our gap year and we haven't decided what to do next."

Ron smiled at her. "I'll say whatever you want."

"Thanks. I'm just not sure what that should be. I should talk to my parents and see what they've told people. We don't want conflicting stories."

Ron sighed. She seemed very anxious. He took her hand. "It's okay. We'll manage. We have before with Muggles."

"But not like this," Hermione said. "Not where we have to stand around talking to people for hours. We've always had brief encounters before."

"You haven't. You've spent a lot of time with Muggles. What did you do then?"

She took a sip of her beer. "When I was out with a group, I didn't talk much. I did things like sneaking into the Bagley's, but I didn't have long conversations with anyone."

"Even Jean-Pierre?" Ron asked.

Her eyes slid away from his. "That was different. I actively lied to him, because we did have some long conversations. I tried to limit the lying, but it was really difficult."

"So, you got physical," Ron said. "To stop talking."

Hermione blushed. "Yes."

Ron reached for her hand. "It's okay. I'm positive he didn't mind."

She smiled at him. "Maybe not, but that doesn't make it okay."

"It does a little bit." He smiled back.

xxx

The next evening Ron left work, went back to Heathgate to change, and then joined Hermione at the party. He Apparated to Hermione's parent's suite, knowing they would already be down at the pool. He was running later than he'd hoped, but he still took the time to cast a glamour charm to give himself a slight tan and then another to completely protect him from the sun. He took the elevator down to the pool and gave his name to a man at the door so he would know he was a guest. Hermione had bought him a pair of swim trunks, but he still felt awkward walking through the hotel in nothing but shorts. When he walked out to the pool there were roughly thirty people milling around by the bar and in the pool. For a moment, he thought he saw Hermione from the back wearing a black one-piece bathing suit and a matching sarong as she talked to an older couple, but then he realized the hair was wrong and he was looking at her mother. Monica kept her curly hair shoulder length. Hermione's hair fell to the middle of her back. He continued scanning the area and saw Wen walking toward his wife holding a couple of colorful drinks with umbrellas in them. Finally, he spotted Hermione in a turquoise bikini with a matching sarong around her waist. To his annoyance, she was talking to Jean-Pierre who looked like some kind of Greek god in what Ron thought was an inappropriately small and tight bathing suit. Fucking French Muggle, he thought. Hermione looked around and caught sight of him and waved. He could tell from the expression on her face that she was nervous. He blew out a slow breath and reminded himself that he wasn't doing the jealous git thing anymore as he walked toward them.

"Hi," Hermione said when he walked up.

"Sorry, I'm late," he said.

"I'm just glad you could come," she said going up on her toes to kiss him as he leaned down. "You remember Jean-Pierre."

"Right," Ron said, sticking his hand out. "We met in Paris."

"Yes," Jean-Pierre said, shifting his beer so he could shake Ron's hand.

"You don't have a drink," Ron said to Hermione. "Can I get you something?"

"Um, sure. I think they're making strawberry daiquiris."

"Great," Ron said. "I'll be right back." As he walked to the bar he clenched his jaw before blowing out another calming breath. _She's with me. She loves me. I don't know why that stupid frog is here, but she loves me. Don't be stupid. Don't be a git. Don't lose your temper._

He brought the drinks back and handed one of the red concoctions to Hermione before taking a sip of his. "Hey this is really good. I usually hate—"

"I know, right?" Hermione said. "The ones out of a mix are terrible, but these are fresh and quite good."

"Right," Ron said, happy she'd stopped him before he'd said 'Muggle drinks.' He'd have to be more careful. He slid his arm possessively around her waist, flattening his hand across her belly.

"I didn't realize they were making them fresh," Jean-Pierre said. "I'll have to get one. If you'll excuse me."

"Of course." As he walked away, Hermione turned toward Ron. "I'm so sorry. My parents have apologized profusely for him being here."

"Why is he here?" Ron asked, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice.

"They ran into his parents at dinner last night. They're in town for a conference so naturally they invited them to the party. Jean wasn't with them last night, so they had no idea he was here too. When he showed up with his parents they couldn't exactly turn him away."

"Of course not," Ron said. "No big deal." He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I know who you're going home with tonight."

She blushed. She leaned away from him and gave him a curious look. "Are you in a glamour charm?"

"I gave myself a bit of a tan. I didn't want to blind the Muggles with the brilliant whiteness of my skin."

Hermione laughed.

"Sure, it's funny to you. You don't burn to a crisp after just minutes in the sunshine."

She smiled and ran her hand down his arm. "I love your skin. I like the way it looks against mine."

He leaned down to whisper in her ear again. "I like the way it feels against yours."

Her blush deepened. "Come on," she said. "You should wish my mum happy birthday."

"Alright," Ron said. She took his hand and led him toward her parents.

xxx

The evening turned out not to be as difficult as they'd imagined. Most of the people at the party were her parent's friends, many of whom she'd never met, and they'd asked only cursory questions of Ron and Hermione. No one mentioned the wedding, so Hermione didn't bring it up either. No one asked anything specific about Ron, assuming he was just a boyfriend, and Hermione told everyone she was in her gap year and hadn't chosen a university yet. Only Jean-Pierre had asked for specifics, and once Ron showed up, he'd lingered near his parents and they'd left early.

Ron and Hermione accompanied her parents back to their suite so they could Disapparate home from there.

As they rode up in the elevator, Monica said, "Well, that was lovely. Thank you for putting it together so quickly." She kissed Wen's cheek.

He smiled at her. "I'm sorry it had to be rushed."

"You'd never know it was rushed," Monica said. She turned to Ron and Hermione. "I'm so glad you two could make it. I know you've got a lot on your plate with the wedding coming up."

"We wouldn't have missed it," Hermione said.

"Of course not," Ron added.

"I hope it wasn't too awkward for you two," Monica said.

"No," Ron said. "Just small talk. That's not hard."

"Although, I'm guessing you haven't mentioned to anyone that we're getting married," Hermione said. "Since no one asked about it."

Her parents glanced at each other. "Well…" her father started.

"You're just so young," her mother finished. "If we mentioned it, it would lead to other questions and we thought you'd rather not have to answer all that."

"We weren't even sure you could answer all that," her father added.

"All what?" Ron asked.

"People would want to know if I was pregnant," Hermione said in a hurt tone.

"Well…" Her father said awkwardly.

"What?" Ron said. "Why?" He looked down at her bare stomach. "You certainly don't look pregnant."

"It's my age," Hermione said testily. "Muggles my age don't usually get married unless they have to, at least not in our socio-economic group."

"Oh," Ron said. "Right."

Her parent's glanced at each other again. "We just thought it would be easier not to mention it," her father said.

"Right," Hermione said, not looking at him. The elevator chimed and the doors opened on to their floor.

"Do you want to come in for a nightcap?" her mother asked.

"No," Hermione said. "We have work in the morning." She glanced up and down the hall. It was empty. "We'll see you later." She pulled out her wand and Disapparated.

Her mother looked crestfallen and her father looked chagrinned.

"I'm sorry," Ron said. "She's a bit touchy what with the wedding coming up and all."

"Of course," her mother said tearing up.

"Goodnight," Ron said.

Her parents both said goodnight and he Disapparated.

xxx

While Ron and Hermione were at the pool party, Harry went back to Heathgate. Ginny had left that morning to go back to the Burrow and talk to her parents. He was pleased to find her sitting on the sofa flipping through a Quidditch catalog.

"Hey," he said, sitting next to her. "How did it go?"

"Surprisingly well," Ginny said. "Apparently, my parents know I'm a nutter and just expect me to occasionally lose my mind and scream at them for no reason."

"You're not a nutter," Harry said. "You've just been under a lot of stress."

She looked at him and frowned. "Why aren't you more of a nutter? You were a Horcrux most of your life. Shouldn't that make you crazier than me?"

Harry smiled. "Maybe I am crazier than you and I just hide it better."

"I'm serious," Ginny said.

Harry sighed. "I think I might be slightly less insane because I was a Horcrux most of my life. But I do have nightmares, and I have issues. They're just different from yours. Besides, I was on a crusade to stop him and I eventually killed him. I got a lot of closure you didn't get to have."

"I guess," Ginny said. "I would love to close this chapter of my life."

"You will. It'll take some time, but I'm sure you will."

She rested her head against his shoulder. "Why are you always so optimistic when it comes to me?"

He rested his head against hers. "Because I know you. You'll come out on top. You always do."

xxx

Ron popped into the foyer and Hermione was already walking into the parlor. He followed her.

Harry and Ginny were cuddled together on one of the sofas reading a book. "Hey," Harry said.

"Wow," Ginny said to Hermione. "Where have you two been?"

"Pool party for Hermione's mum's birthday," Ron said.

"Oh," Ginny said. "How was that then?"

"Fine," Hermione said tightly. "I'm going up."

"Oh, okay. Goodnight," Ginny said.

"Goodnight," Harry mumbled.

"I'll be up in a tick," Ron said. "I'm going to get some pumpkin juice. You want me to bring you a glass?"

"No thanks," Hermione said, already walking toward the stairs.

When Ron came out of the kitchen with his juice he sat down on the sofa opposite Harry and Ginny instead of going upstairs.

"How was it really?" Harry asked.

"It was mostly fine," Ron said. "That frog she used to date was there, but he didn't cause any trouble."

"Why was he there?" Ginny asked.

"Her parents invited his parents not realizing he was in town with them. Misunderstanding. No big deal."

Harry and Ginny glanced at each other, clearly surprised at how well Ron was taking this, which pleased him. "But the real problem was that her parents didn't mention to any of their friends that she was getting married."

"Oh," Ginny said.

"Right," Ron said. "It's pretty obvious that they're embarrassed that she's getting married so young, which as you can imagine, really hurts her feelings."

"I'm sure," Ginny said.

Harry nodded. "Of course."

"I'm going to go up. You two have a good night."

"Good luck," Harry said.

"Thanks." Ron said. "Maybe I won't need it."

xxx

Hermione was looking out of one of the dormer windows when Ron came into their bedroom. "Hey," he said.

She sighed and turned around. "Hi." She was still wearing the bikini and sarong.

"Are you doing okay?" Ron asked.

She shrugged. "Sure. I knew they'd be embarrassed about me getting married so young. I can't expect them to see it any differently than I did at first, right?"

"I guess," Ron said.

"You'd think though, given what they now know about everything we've been through, that they could…well maybe they do understand and they just don't know how to explain it to their friends."

"Well, they can't really, can they?" Ron said. "Not the truth of it anyway."

"Right," Hermione said, biting her lip. "I know." She sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Do you?" he asked.

She looked up at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Your mum and dad have been walking around since we went to Australia thinking that when you were tortured, you'd also been raped."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "What? Why? Why would they think that?"

"Your dad said you got upset about a pair of pink knickers when you and your mom were shopping, so put that together with the torture and…"

She clapped a hand over her eyes. "Please tell me you explained that."

"I did."

"When did this come up?" Hermione asked.

"Your dad mentioned it when he and I were having a beer outside a couple of days ago."

Hermione closed her eyes. "All that time they thought…why didn't they ask me?"

"Because they thought they knew and I can't imagine they wanted to put you through having to talk about it. I was the one who had to tell them you'd been cursed. You wouldn't even stay in the room."

"I know. I'm sorry." She closed her eyes and tears slipped down her cheek. "I'm too hard on them."

He put his arm around her. "You're too hard on yourself too. You're allowed to have your feelings hurt. It's not like you had a screaming row with them. It's not even like you stormed out of the party, so that puts you in a better column than Ginny and me."

"I'll go see them after work tomorrow."

He kissed the top of her head. "I think they'd like that." He looked down at her. "I can't help noticing you're still in your swimsuit."

She looked up at him. "Yeah, so are you. And you're still in the glamour charm."

He leered at her. "Do you like it?"

"Actually no," she said. "I like it when you look like you."

He smiled and pulled out his wand to drop the charm. "Better?"

"Much." She stood and unknotted the sarong at her waist. "And thank you," she said.

"For what?"

"For not making a big thing out of Jean-Pierre being at the party."

He stood and dropped his swim trunks. "Oh, I'm planning to roger you good for that."

She giggled.

"And I've got a big thing to do it."

She laughed. "That you do."

"Come here," he said, reaching for her.


	67. Gifts

_Ron couldn't get away from McLaggen and then McLaggen was Greyback talking about Hermione's sweet flesh. Ron got the upper hand and began punching him, but then Greyback was Hermione beneath him and then he had her up against the wall, a pained expression on her face. And then he was Greyback._

Ron woke with a start, crying out, he scrambled out of bed pulling sheets and blankets with him.

Hermione woke and said, "Lumos." The bedside lamp lit and Ron was illuminated. He stood naked, sweating, and panting in the middle of the room. His wand was gripped tightly in his hand. The bedclothes were strewn across the floor. "Ron?" Hermione said softly, unsure as to whether he was actually awake.

He looked at her and blinked. "Yeah."

"It was just a nightmare," Hermione said gently. "You're okay. I'm fine. Everyone is fine."

Ron reached for his bathrobe and pulled it on before dropping into the reading chair. Hermione pulled on her own dressing gown and sat on the edge of the bed across from him. "Are you alright? Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head and scrubbed his hands down his face.

She stood to go to him, but he held his palm up. "Don't. Don't touch me."

Hermione sat back down. "Okay," she said softly.

He sobbed into his hands. Her impulse was to hold him, but she drew back when he stood suddenly and began pulling on clothes. "I've got to get out of here for a while."

"Ron," she reached for him.

"Don't!" he said more harshly than he meant to. "Please, just don't."

"Okay," she whispered and stepped back from him."

He grabbed his jacket and his broom and left.

She made the bed, but couldn't go back to sleep, so she went downstairs to have some warm milk and try and figure out what just happened.

Purdy seemed to know the instant she came into the kitchen and appeared. "What does Miss need?"

"Just some warm milk. Thank you, Purdy."

The elf snapped her fingers and handed Hermione a steaming cup of sweetened milk with a dash of cinnamon and nutmeg on top. Hermione smiled. "You really are wonderful."

"Yes Miss," Purdy said and went back into her cabinet.

Hermione took a sip of the milk and a tear slipped down her cheek. She was still sitting there in the dark when Harry came in a little while later.

"Hey," he said. "What are you doing up?"

"Waiting for Ron."

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked, as he pulled the pumpkin juice out of the icebox and poured himself a glass.

"He took his broom and went to clear his head."

"Did you two have a fight?"

She shook her head. "No. He had a nightmare, but…"

"But what?" Harry said, sitting across from her.

She sniffled. "I can't comfort him. I'm meant to be his wife in a couple of days and I can't comfort him."

"I'm sure that's not true," Harry said.

She wiped her face on the sleeve of her dressing gown. "It is true. When I have a nightmare, all I want is his arms around me. It makes me feel safe, so I can go back to sleep, but he won't even let me touch him." She pressed her hands over her face.

"He doesn't have the same kind of nightmares you do."

She lowered her hands and looked at him. "What's that mean?"

"When you have nightmares, or at least when you used to, they were about things that had happened to you or to all of us."

"Right," Hermione said. "But isn't that what—"

"No," Harry said. "I have nightmares like that, about things that happened to me, but I also have nightmares about things I didn't do or should have done. I think Ron mostly has nightmares like that, about things he did that he wishes he didn't do."

"But," Hermione said.

Harry sighed again. "Ron has done some things he's really ashamed of and some of those things have to do with you. It's hard for him to be with you after a nightmare like that. You know what I mean?"

"I guess," Hermione said softly.

"He loves you," Harry said. "He takes comfort in you all the time. He's comforted by your mere presence."

She gave him a disbelieving look.

"Trust me. I feel the same way about Ginny. She walks into a room and I automatically feel better."

Hermione smiled. "Now that I can believe."

"You should believe it about Ron too. He's been that way since we were kids."

She snorted. "No, he hasn't."

"Yeah, he has. He just wouldn't say anything to you, but as early as first year, he'd say stuff like 'well, let's just check with Hermione' or 'Hermione is here, she'll know' and the like."

"That was just because you two never wanted to look anything up," Hermione said.

"Yeah, but he always wanted you along. He was just happier when you were around."

She chuckled. "Yeah, okay."

"Seriously," Harry said.

"Well, speaking of making Ron happy, I need a favor."

"Name it," Harry said.

"I bought a tent."

His eyes widened. "I figured you'd never want to sleep in a tent again."

"I doubt there'll be much sleeping."

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I need you to take the tent to the Lake District before we leave on our honeymoon and set it up by the lake where we jumped off the dragon."

Harry looked at her. "Why? I thought you were honeymooning in Paris."

"We are, but not the first night. The first night I want to be in a tent by that lake."

"Why?" Harry repeated.

Hermione blushed. "It's on his list."

"What list?" Harry said.

"You know, his list of places he thought about having sex, but didn't get to. And since I'm never going to have sex with him in Gryffindor tower, I figured I'd kill two birds with one stone with the tent by the lake."

"Well, the tower and the tent I can understand, but the lake? We were all burned. We could've drowned."

"Right. That was my primary concern at the time, but we all changed clothes and I guess he noticed that my underwear matched."

"So?" Harry said.

Hermione shrugged. "He likes that."

"Who cares what your underwear looks like?" Harry said. "My only concern with Gin's underwear is getting her out of it."

Hermione laughed. "I know, but he likes the lingerie, what can I tell you?"

"Hmm, I wonder how Gin would feel about the tent."

Hermione smiled. "I'm sure she'd be game."

Harry nodded. "Probably."

"If you'll take it down after we leave, you can have it."

Harry laughed. "Alright then."

"Great," Hermione said.

Harry finished his glass of juice and put it in the sink. "I'm going to head back up. What about you?"

"I'm going to wait up a bit longer."

After Harry went upstairs, Hermione put her cup in the sink and went into the study and lit the lamps. She opened her old school trunk and moved aside her photo album and pulled out a black book with a scarred cover. She opened it to the chapter on Crucio, pulled out her wand, and said, "Specialis Revelio Crucio." The study filled with the golden magical threads that represented the magic behind Crucio. Hermione sighed, and took her wand and began tracing the threads.

xxx

Ron landed in the back garden a little more than an hour after he'd left. He felt a lot better, but the night was not as warm as he'd originally thought, so he was chilled and ready for a hot drink and to snuggle next to Hermione.

When he walked into the kitchen, Purdy appeared. "What does Mr. Ron need?" the little elf asked.

"A cup of hot cocoa would be great," Ron said.

Purdy snapped her fingers and handed him a steaming cup of cocoa with whipped cream on top.

"Thanks Purdy, you're the best," Ron said gratefully.

"Yes Mr. Ron," Purdy said and went back into her cupboard.

Ron put his broom in the corner and walked through the parlor to go upstairs. He was surprised to see lights on in the study. He sighed. She hadn't gone back to sleep. When he stepped to the study door he gasped at the hideous piece of magic before him. Hermione was in the middle of it, tracing it with her wand.

"Bloody hell," Ron said. "What is that?"

Hermione looked up startled. "You're back," she said, flicking her wand. The magical construct disappeared.

"What was that?" Ron asked again.

"Cruciatus."

"Why would you be looking at that?"

She cleared her throat. "It has such a significant role in my life, I thought I should be more familiar with it, only…"

"What?"

"It's kind of horrible and gross. Even the books I have to read to understand it are awful, so I haven't gotten very far with it."

Ron dropped down on to one of the ottomans and ran his fingers through his hair. "What am I going to do with you?"

She frowned at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He shook his head. "Don't go mucking about with this dark stuff."

"I'm not mucking about. I'm trying to understand something that's happened to me, that continues to happen to me."

His expression softened. "I know, but to get so…personal with it…that can't be good."

"Of course, it's not good," Hermione said testily. "But I've already been personal with it. This is an attempt to make it less personal, to make it about the spell rather than the effects. Look, I can't control what she did to me and I can't control this stupid syndrome but I can understand the magic behind it. I can dissect the spell. I can have that measure of control. It's not much, but it's something."

Ron sighed. "Okay." He stood. "I'm going back to bed."

"Can I…" she paused.

"What?"

"Can I join you?" she said quietly.

"Of course, why wouldn't you?"

She blinked back tears. "You wouldn't let me touch you before. I thought—"

"No," he said, stepping toward her and taking her in his arms. "That wasn't…I didn't mean…" He sighed trying to figure out how to say what he meant. "Remember when you said you didn't like to cast the contraception charm with the other wand because you didn't want Bellatrix in bed with us."

"Yes," Hermione said.

"This is like that. When I have one of those nightmares, I don't want to bring it into us. I don't want those thoughts or images anywhere near you. Okay?"

She nodded against his chest, which was still cold from outside. He rested his cheek against the top of her head. "Come on, let's go to bed."

xxx

The next morning Ron hurried downstairs and into the kitchen. Harry was sitting at the table looking at the paper. "Sorry I'm running late," Ron said. "Let's go."

Harry picked up an envelope from the table and flicked it to Ron, who opened it and read the letter inside. "Seriously?" he said. "I mean I'm thrilled to have the extra day, but four hours of sitting?"

"That's what it says," Harry said.

"But we're not meant to meet until nine o'clock?"

"Right," Harry said.

Ron grinned. "I'll go tell Hermione then." He passed Ginny on her way downstairs.

"What's he all happy about?" she asked Harry as she came into the kitchen.

"We have most of the day off," Harry said.

"Fantastic," Ginny said, "Do you want to—"

"Before you ask, from nine to one we have to go to Grimmauld Place to sit for the artist."

"Oh," Ginny said. "That still leaves most of the day though."

"Right, I was going to ask if you'd come up to the Lake District with me to do a favor for Hermione as a surprise for Ron. I thought we could take the brooms and make a day of it."

Ginny smiled. "That's even better than what I was going to suggest." She scooped some eggs on to a plate from the platter in the middle of the table and added bacon and mushrooms. "So, I take it you're not too chuffed about sitting for the portrait."

Harry sighed. "Four hours seems like a really long time."

"To have a touch of immortality, I think not," Ginny said, and popped a mushroom in her mouth. "Purdy these mushrooms are amazing."

"Yes, Miss Ginny." Purdy called from her cabinet.

xxx

Upstairs, Ron pulled off his clothes and got back into bed with Hermione. She rolled over to look at him. "What are you doing back in bed?"

"Shacklebolt gave the three of us the day off."

Hermione came up on one elbow. "Why?"

"Well, he started off saying it was because you and I are getting married tomorrow, but then he asked us to go sit with the portrait artist for four hours this morning."

Hermione's face fell. "Seriously? Four hours?"

"That's what the letter said."

Hermione let herself fall back. "Starting when?"

"Not until nine," he smiled at her.

She smiled back. "And it's not even seven now."

"Right," Ron said. He leaned over and kissed her neck. "So we have time for whatever we like."

"And what would you like, Ron?"

"I am kind of hungry," he said, kissing his way down her body.

She squealed before she remembered to Impreturb the door.

xxx

Downstairs, Ginny looked up when Hermione squealed. "How did she ever manage to get seven N.E.W.T.s? How did he get through Auror training? It seems like all they do is have sex."

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. Feel like going over to Grimmauld Place now?"

"Please," Ginny said, standing.

xxx

Just before nine o'clock, Ron and Hermione Apparated to Grimmauld Place. They popped into the foyer and Hermione smiled at the empty frame where Mrs. Black used to be. They made their way upstairs to the parlor where Harry and Ginny were having a cup of tea.

"Cartwright and Dean aren't here yet?" Ron said.

"No," Ginny said. "You two want a cup of tea?"

Ron and Hermione sat down on the sofa and Ginny poured them each a cup.

"So where are we doing this?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "He's supposed to show us his ideas when he gets here."

There was a knock on the door and they could hear Kreacher answering it. A minute later Cartwright was coming into the parlor. They all stood to shake hands with him. Dean followed carrying all the equipment. He set everything down in the corner of the room and began opening boxes.

"So," Cartwright said, clapping his hands. "Are you ready to see what I have?"

"Sure," Harry said.

"Alright," Cartwright said, maintaining his enthusiasm despite the tepid responses from his subjects. "Dean?"

Dean handed him a large sketchpad and set up an easel. Cartwright set the pad on the easel but didn't open it. "I want you to understand that I really struggled with the pose on this triple portrait. Who to center was a real issue. At first glance, Harry would be the obvious choice, him being the Chosen One. On the other hand, Ron is the tallest, which would lend a certain symmetry to the painting, but then with two men and a woman, Hermione might be the better choice for the center. Then we have the issue of Ron and Hermione being a couple, so do I feature that or do I paint you as though you don't have a special connection. I've got a variety of sketches. I want us to go through them and I want your thoughts. We'll get this right."

Ron, Hermione, and Harry all glanced at each other.

"Alright then," Harry said.

Ginny was sitting on the arm of one of the wingchairs out of the way. Her hair was pulled forward over her shoulders and she wore a thin, long-sleeved, white T-shirt and a pair of jeans. She had a bemused smile on her face. Dean thought she looked terrific. He had just taken the camera out of its box, and on impulse, he snapped her photo. "Just checking the light," he announced to no one in particular.

Cartwright opened the sketchpad. The drawings were more detailed than Hermione had expected. Cartwright was quite good at capturing likenesses. She could see now why he got the job. The first pose was Harry sitting in a chair with Ron and Hermione behind him. The next pose was the three of them standing with Harry and Hermione standing next to each other with Ron standing behind Hermione with his arms around her waist.

"I like that one," Ron said.

"But you're more in the background," Hermione said.

"I think we should be on equal footing," Harry said.

"I do too," she seconded.

Cartwright switched to the next image. Meanwhile Dean snapped a few more photos of the three of them standing there. He smiled. They were currently standing almost exactly in the pose Ron had liked. Hermione leaned against him. His arms were around her with his hands clasped at her waist. Harry stood next to her. Cartwright showed them the next image with Ron sitting in a chair and Harry and Hermione leaned over him. Hermione's hand rested on Ron's shoulder.

"No," Ron said. "That makes me look like the Chosen One."

Harry snorted. "No scar, mate."

"Ah, let's talk about scars for a moment," Cartwright said. "Your scar is famous," he said to Harry, so it has to be in the painting, however," he looked at Ron, "I notice you have thin scars running the length of your arms and," he looked at Hermione, "you always wear a scarf. Dean tells me it covers a scar on your neck, so—"

"No," Hermione said. "There's no significance to our scars. Just leave them out."

"Hang on," Ron said. "How are we going to be dressed in the painting? We're dressed pretty casually in the drawings."

"Yes," Cartwright said. "I had thought to keep the clothing casual to emphasize your youth."

"Well, if I'm meant to be painted with my sleeves rolled up then I think you should paint the scars."

Hermione stepped out of his arms and turned around to face him. "What? Why?"

"Because that's what my arms look like," Ron said. "And like it or not, you have a scar on your neck."

Hermione scowled at him. "There's absolutely no reason anyone needs to see that."

"Except it shows you're a survivor." Ron argued. "That bitch cut you, but she's dead now, and you're still here."

"Right, but it's not like I killed her, your mum did that, so all I look is weak. I don't want that and I don't want her forever associated with me."

"Why not?" Ron said. "Why hide it? It's the best, most obvious example of how Muggleborns were treated during the war."

Hermione opened her mouth to retort but nothing came to mind. She was breathing hard and so was Ron.

"Alright," Harry said interceding. "Let's all take a breath, shall we?" They both looked at him. Ron leaned against the mantel while Harry and Hermione faced each other. Dean snapped a photo.

"Look," Harry said. "I know you hate the scar, but Ron has a point. The more you do, the more injustices you overturn, the more that scar means, the more it represents, and nothing about it makes you look weak."

"Damn straight," Ron said. "You're a lot of things, but weak isn't any of them."

"True," Harry said.

She glared at them both, but pulled the scarf from around her neck anyway and dropped it to the floor. "Fine." She turned toward Cartwright. "Paint the damn thing."

He smiled. "Very well then." He pulled out his wand. "Do you think I could have a few minutes? I want to make some adjustments."

"Sure," Harry said. "We'll just go down to the kitchen. I could use a drink."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all trooped downstairs. Cartwright looked at Dean and cocked his head toward the stairs, indicating he should follow. Dean took the camera with him.

When he reached the kitchen, Dean snapped another photo. Harry and Ginny were sitting on one side of the table and he had his arm around her. Ron and Hermione were on the other side. She had her elbows on the table and her face in her hands. Ron was rubbing her back.

"I hate the bloody scarves anyway," Hermione said.

"Then why have you been wearing them?" Ginny said.

Hermione looked up from her hands and tilted her head up. "Would you want to look at this every day? Would any of you?"

"Not especially," Ginny answered. "But it's part of you, so in that regard, it doesn't bother me."

"Me either," Harry said.

"You know it doesn't bother me," Ron said.

"I think it makes you look like a badass," Dean said, sitting at the end of the table.

Hermione snorted. "Right."

"It does kind of," Ginny said.

"I feel like it precedes me into the room, like I'm standing behind it and it's all anyone can see," Hermione said.

"That's not true," Harry said. "When it eventually fades to white, most people won't notice it at all."

"I just wish it would hurry up and do that," Hermione said. "Stupid cursed cuts take forever to completely heal."

"Well, you had a setback," Ron said.

"Yeah," Hermione said. "Let's hope that doesn't happen again."

"I don't think it's likely to," Ron said.

She frowned at him. "No, assuming we got the cause right, but let's face it, that was just an educated guess on Gimshine's part. It could have been something else."

"Let's just assume he's right until there's a reason not to," Ron said.

"That sounds reasonable," Harry added.

"Right," Hermione said. "It's all very reasonable. Paint the scar, be a symbol, blah, blah, blah. I need some air." She stood and walked out the back door into the yard.

Ron rubbed a hand down his face.

Harry and Ginny looked at him.

"Give her a minute to cool down and then I'll go out there. She'll be fine."

"It seems like a lot, what with the wedding tomorrow and all," Ginny said.

"She's fine," Ron said. "She's just angry and sometimes there's no good place to put it. We've all been there."

Everyone at the table, including Dean, nodded."

Ron drank the rest of his pumpkin juice and stood. "Alright, that should be enough time."

They watched as he went into the backyard. He put his arm around her and she leaned into him.

"He's gotten really good at that," Ginny commented.

"Yeah," Harry grumbled. "I wish he'd had this kind of insight when we were hunting Horcruxes."

Dean laughed.

Harry looked at him. "You try being stuck in a tent with those two. Bloody nightmare is what that was."

They all laughed.

Cartwright called downstairs for them to come back.

They all trooped back upstairs. He had a new sketch on the easel.

"Wow, that was fast," Harry said.

"I just pulled the figures from other sketches and manipulated them. It's easy to do that with a drawing, but impossible with a painting," Cartwright said. In the new sketch, Ron and Hermione were on one side of the paper and Harry was on the other. Harry and Hermione were facing each other in profile while Ron leaned next to Hermione, what he was leaning on wasn't clearly defined. "What do you think?"

"I like it," Ron said.

Harry and Hermione looked at it more closely.

"Ron is still in the background," Hermione said.

"Not really," Ron said, "I'm the only one facing the front. You two are in profile. And it minimizes how much of your scar can be seen."

Hermione looked at him and back at the sketch.

"I like it," Ginny said.

Harry nodded. "I think I do too."

"What will the background look like?" Hermione asked.

"That was going to be my next question," Cartwright said. "Do you have any thoughts?"

"Maybe it should be in the woods," Harry said.

"What?" Cartwright said, "Why?"

"It's meant to commemorate our role in the war?"

"Yes," Cartwright said.

"Well, we spent most of the war in the woods," Harry said.

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other. "He's right," Ron said.

Hermione nodded.

"Alright then," Cartwright said. "Do you have a tree in your backyard?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "A couple of them."

"Great, if we can go out there and get a couple of reference shots of you three in this position, then I can get out of your hair."

"Let's do it," Harry said.

After twenty more minutes of posing while Dean snapped photos and Cartwright sketched, they were done. Cartwright left Dean to pack up and went back to his studio. Before Dean put away the camera, Ginny spoke up, "Hey Dean, could you take a picture of the four of us?"

Dean smiled at her. "Sure." They all went back into the parlor. "Ron should sit in the wing chair. Hermione sit on the floor in front of him. Harry stand next to the chair and Ginny sit in front of him next to Hermione." When everyone was in position he snapped a few photos. "Perfect. I'll send you those after I develop them."

"Great. Thanks Dean," Harry said and shook his hand. Ron shook his hand and Hermione did too.

"Thanks mate," Ron said.

When it was Ginny's turn to say goodbye, she surprised everyone by hugging him. "I'm glad you stuck with your art."

He smiled at her. "Thanks. Me too."

xxx

A few minutes later, Harry and Ginny were on their brooms flying toward the Lake District where he, Ron, and Hermione had jumped off the dragon after escaping from Gringotts. Harry loved flying and he especially loved flying with Ginny. She kept pace with him and enjoyed doing the occasional barrel roll or other trick as much as he did. When they finally landed near one of the smallest out of the way lakes, Ginny looked around. "This is pretty," she said.

Harry shrugged. "I guess."

"Why are we here?"

Harry pulled Hermione's small beaded bag out of his jacket pocket and pulled his wand out. "Accio tent." He looked at Ginny. "Hermione wants to spend the first night of their honeymoon here." He cast the spell to erect the tent.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Apparently, Ron was so impressed by Hermione in her underwear that he forgot we were all covered in burns and could have drowned."

Ginny laughed. "I know Hermione likes nice lingerie but that seems kind of extreme, doesn't it? Was it that great?"

Harry shrugged. "Not that I recall. I remember being both burned and freezing cold. I remember she was dressed as Bellatrix, and that we got out of our wet clothes and cast healing charms at each other for the burns, and drying charms on our underwear, before we put on dry clothes. I remember arguing with Hermione about what to do next. Oddly enough, I do not remember what kind of underwear she had on."

Ginny laughed.

The tent was finished putting itself together, so Harry stepped inside. Ginny followed and heard him let out a low whistle. "What?" she asked.

"It's just like the one we were in, only it doesn't smell of cats, which is a huge improvement."

Ginny looked around. "It's pretty cozy in here."

"If by cozy, you mean tight with no privacy, then you're right."

Ginny walked over to the bunk beds. "So, you and Ron slept here?"

"Yeah, Ron on the bottom, me up top."

She ducked behind the curtain into Hermione's side of the tent. She came out and stepped into the tiny bathroom, which had a shower so small there was barely room for her. "How did Ron fit in this shower?"

"Not very well," Harry said. "He complained bitterly about it."

Ginny chuckled. "I bet." She looked around. "It's so bleak. Why do they want to spend the night here?"

Harry cleared his throat. "I guess they thought a lot about each other in the tent but never acted on it. I think this is meant to give them a kind of closure."

Ginny stepped up close to him. "And what about you? What did you think about?"

"Honestly?"

She nodded.

"I mostly thought about what a failure I was for not being able to destroy the locket, for not knowing what I was doing, and for letting everyone down." He put his arms around her, but sometimes, when I could manage to put all that aside, I would think about you. I tried not to, because it just made it that much worse to be out here, but sometimes I couldn't help it."

She smiled at him before stepping on Ron's bunk to pull herself up into his. "Why don't you come up here and tell me what you thought about?"

Harry grinned and pulled himself up next to her.

xxx

Back in Heathgate, Ron flopped down on the sofa. Hermione sat next to him, stretching out her legs with her feet in his lap.

"So, we're getting married tomorrow," Ron said.

She nodded.

He began massaging one of her feet. "I think there's something I should tell you."

She raised her eyebrows. "What's that?"

"I talked to Savage on Monday about…" He stopped.

"About what?" Hermione asked.

"I know you like that I'm an Auror. I know you're really proud of that, but…"

Hermione sat up, pulling her feet out of his lap and folding her legs under her. "I'm proud of you," Hermione said. "Not the job."

He glanced at her and then looked down at his hands, worrying his thumbnail. "I don't love the job."

"I know," she said.

He looked at her. "You know?"

"Yes. You've been spending more and more time with George at this shop. You've been reading a ton of charm books. And frankly, you just don't seem as chuffed about catching dark wizards as Harry does."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Ron asked.

"Because I wasn't sure why you were sticking with it, and I didn't want to push you."

Ron scratched his head. "Okay. It wouldn't bother you if I wasn't an Auror?"

"Of course not. Frankly, I'd rather you not go traipsing around the country fighting dark wizards. I worry constantly that you'll get hurt. You have gotten hurt and look what happened to Taylor."

Ron nodded.

"What did Savage say?" she asked.

Ron sighed. "He asked if I could stay on through two more training sessions so they wouldn't be as short-handed when I left."

"What did you say?" Hermione asked.

"I said I would. It would be too dangerous for the whole team, including Harry, if I left now. I can't do that."

Hermione nodded. "That seems fair."

"So, it wouldn't bother you to be married to a shopkeeper that sells funny spells for a living?"

She reached for his hand. "As long as that shopkeeper is you, I'll be happy."

"Now I just have to tell Harry."

Hermione squeezed his hand. "I think Harry probably knows you don't love being an Auror."

"You think?"

"He's your best friend, Ron."

"Yeah, I reckon it won't surprise him."

xxx

Harry lay on the top bunk with Ginny lying on top of him. He stroked her hair. "We should probably be getting back."

She kissed his chest and smiled. "Are you sure we've satisfied all your tent fantasies?"

"Yeah, I think I'm good."

She ran her fingers through his chest hair. "You know what I can't figure."

"What?"

"How did Ron and Hermione manage being stuffed into this tiny place?"

"What do you mean? We didn't have a choice. We couldn't go back to Grimmauld Place."

"No. I mean, they're clearly very sexual people. This must have made them crazy."

Harry looked around. "Well, he was hurt pretty badly by the Splinching and the locket was messing with all of our heads. Then Ron left and when he came back she was…" Harry paused unsure of how to describe it.

"What?" Ginny said.

"She was furious. Crazy furious. I've never seen her that crazy and I've seen her have serious meltdowns. I wouldn't give her wand back because I was actually afraid she'd hurt him."

"Seriously?" Ginny said, raising her eyebrows.

"Seriously," Harry said. "Him walking out really hurt her. It hurt me too, but not like it hurt her. It tore her to pieces. She cried herself to sleep most nights when he was gone and she said almost nothing. She hardly ate anything. Whole days would go by when we wouldn't say ten words to each other. It was horrible."

"Wow. I mean, I know you've said before, you guys didn't talk much while Ron was gone and that she was upset, but seeing this tent, I don't know, it puts it all in a whole new light."

"Right?" Harry said. "So, when he came back, they were back in close quarters, but so much damage had been done to their relationship that they basically had to start over from the beginning."

Ginny shook her head. "That's terrible."

"It really was. The weird thing is that it's almost like their situation was reversed. When Ron came back he knew exactly what he wanted, whereas before he left, Hermione knew exactly what she wanted, but when he came back, she was done with wanting him."

Ginny considered what Harry was saying. "That might have been a good thing."

Harry snorted. "It didn't feel like a good thing at the time. It felt more like a nightmare. She was furious. He was obsequious. It was a mess."

"Yeah, but that kind of evened things out didn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, don't you think she used to…I don't know…it was like she was too available to him, so he didn't give her the respect she was due…or something."

Harry shrugged. "Maybe."

"What do you think brought her around?"

Harry didn't hesitate. "Malfoy Manor. They were definitely friends again after that and she didn't even know he was the one that got her out and he never said."

"Why?"

"She was unconscious at the time."

"I know," Ginny said. "But why didn't Ron tell her?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't think he thought about it. He just did it. He was so wrecked by the state of her that I don't think it ever occurred to him that he'd done something heroic in getting her out of there. She didn't find out until their engagement party, because I told her."

Ginny smiled and shook her head. "You three."

"No," Harry said, sitting up to kiss her. "It's just you and me."

Ginny kissed him back and left unsaid what she knew was true. Ron and Hermione would always be inextricably intertwined with them and that was okay.

xxx

In the Muggle world, it's considered bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other on their wedding day before the bride walks down the aisle. There was no such superstition in the magical world, but in deference to her parents, Hermione agreed to sleep at the hotel with them in the extra room in their suite. Ron tried very hard not to pout as he went to the Burrow without her.

When Hermione Apparated into the parlor of her parent's suite, they were waiting for her on the sofa. They both smiled when she appeared. They stood to hug her. "We're so excited to have you all to ourselves tonight," her mother said with obvious delight. She held Hermione at arm's length and looked her over. "So, no scarf tonight?"

Hermione touched her throat. "I'm sorry. It slipped my mind. If you'd like I can pop back to Heathgate and get one."

"No, of course not," her mother said. "It's just the first time I've seen you out without one since you came to Australia."

"Oh," Hermione said. "Are you sure you don't mind? I know it's not pretty."

Her father kissed her forehead. "Don't be silly. You're beautiful. Just like your mother. Are you hungry? We've got reservations at Bibendum."

He seemed excited as if she should know the restaurant, so Hermione smiled and said, "That sounds great."

The restaurant turned out to be in a beautiful building, but Hermione was confused by the use of the Michelin Man in so much of their décor. The food was good, although, odd. She'd never heard of any of the dishes, so she'd let her father order for her. Her father talked about food all through dinner: the food they were eating, other restaurants they'd been too, and finally a comparison of restaurants in London versus the ones in Sydney. Mercifully, the waiter brought the bill.

The taxi ride back to the hotel was quiet. Hermione wanted to tell them about the portrait, but her father had never stopped talking about food long enough for her to get a word in edgewise, and now they had the cabbie listening in.

When they finally got back to the suite, her mother said cheerily, "Wen why don't you call down and order hot cocoa?"

"That's a good idea," he said, and went into their bedroom to make the call.

"So," Hermione said, as she sat in one of the lounge chairs. "I had kind of an interesting day."

"Oh," her mother said, as she sat on the sofa. "What did you do?"

"A portrait artist came to Harry's house. He's painting a portrait of Harry and then another of Harry, Ron, and me."

"Really?" her mother said, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, he was commissioned by the Ministry of Magic, which is where the paintings are meant to hang."

Her father came back into the room.

"Did you hear that?" her mother asked.

"I did. That sounds very impressive."

Hermione could feel herself blushing. "I guess. It's a bit weird too though."

Her father chuckled and sat next to her mother. "I can imagine."

"Can you send us a photo of the painting when it's done?" her mother asked.

"That shouldn't be a problem."

"Great," her father said. Her parents glanced at each other.

"Mi," her mother said. "Your father and I would like to give you your wedding present now if that's okay."

"You don't have to give me a present. You're paying for the wedding."

Her father smiled. "It's our place to pay for our daughter's wedding, besides, we want you to have this."

Her mother pulled a flat box wrapped in silver foil from under the sofa and handed it to Hermione.

"Shouldn't Ron be here too?"

"Actually, because he's not technically registered as a citizen, the gift is predominantly for you."

Hermione looked from one to the other and slid her index finger under the tape on the package. When she took the lid off the box there was a folded piece of paper, a sheet torn from the hotel stationary with something written on it, and a key. "What's this?"

"Read it," her father said.

She unfolded the piece of paper that turned out to be quite long. It was a deed to the house in Heathgate. "You've given me the house?" She blinked back tears. She closed her eyes. They weren't coming back to England. She bit her lip and tried not to cry.

"Mi," her mother said gently. "Keep reading."

She blinked back the tears so she could read the note on the stationary. It was a London address. "I don't understand."

"That's your key to our new flat in London," her mother said.

"And that's the address," her father added.

Hermione looked up at them. "What?"

"We closed on it yesterday."

"You're coming back?"

"Of course. We're not going to live on the other side of the world when you're here. That doesn't make any sense at all," her mother said.

"We will have to go back to Australia for a few months to set our affairs in order there, but then we'll be back," her father said.

Hermione couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She stood, as did her parents, and they all hugged each other. "Does this mean you forgive me?"

"We did that weeks ago, luv," her father said.

"You kept us safe," her mother said. "How long could we be angry about how you did it?"

Hermione sobbed against her mother's shoulder. Her father had his arms wrapped around both of them. They stood like that until there was a knock on the door.

Her father went to answer it and Hermione wiped her face on her sleeve. When the room service waiter had left, Hermione pulled out her wand and cast a spell so it wouldn't look like she'd been crying.

"That's really useful," her mother said. "What I wouldn't have given to be able to do that in school."

"Yes," Hermione said. "It comes in handy."

Her father handed her a mug of cocoa. "I saw earlier that _The Princess Bride_ was on. Shall we watch it?"

Hermione smiled. "I'd love that."

They all ended up on the sofa, with Hermione sitting in the middle watching the movie and drinking cocoa. Her father, as was typical, fell asleep half way through, but Hermione and her mother watched to the end.

When the movie ended, her mother woke her father and they each kissed Hermione goodnight before going to bed. She flipped through the channels and stopped on a music channel. She watched The Pretenders singing _I'll Stand By You._ When the song ended, she turned off the television. "Purdy?" she whispered.

The little elf appeared. "Yes Miss."

"Can you take me to Ron?"

"Yes Miss." Purdy held out her hand and a moment later they were in Ron's room. He was reading in bed. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," Hermione said. She turned to Purdy. "I'll call you to take me back in a few minutes if that's okay."

Purdy nodded. "Yes Miss." She disappeared.

Ron cocked his head at her. "Why did you have Purdy bring you?"

"Elves don't make any noise when they appear and disappear."

Ron smiled. "I take it your parents don't know you're here."

She shook her head. "They went to bed. I needed to talk to you though and that superstition about not seeing you is stupid."

He smiled.

She sat on the edge of the bed. "They gave me our wedding present."

"I thought the wedding was our present," Ron said.

"Me too, but they also gave us the house."

"What?"

"The house. It's officially ours. They signed over the deed."

"Oh, so does that mean—"

"Actually no. They're moving back here, but into a flat in London. They gave me the address and a key. They won't move back for a few months. They have a lot of things to get settled in Sydney first."

"Sure," Ron said.

A tear slipped down her cheek. "I'm sorry." She wiped it away.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I feel like I've been crying most of the night."

"Come here," he said and held out his arms.

She hugged him and felt the security of his arms around her. "I wish I could stay here," she said. "But I should go back."

"Are you sure? If they're sleeping, does it really matter where you sleep?"

"I told them I'd stay there. I should honor that."

He pushed a stray hair behind her ear. "Alright then. I'm going to miss you. I haven't slept alone in quite some time."

She sighed. "I know." She leaned forward and kissed him. "I love you. I'll see you tomorrow."

"It can't come soon enough," he said. "I love you too."

She called for Purdy again and together they popped back to the hotel.


	68. Weddings and Wishes

Hermione woke the next morning to the sounds of breakfast being delivered to the suite. She was momentarily disoriented by the strange room, but quickly remembered where she was. She got up and pulled on her dressing gown and went into the front parlor where her parents were sitting at the small round table on one side of the room.

"Oh, you're up," her mother said smiling. "Your plate is still under its lid."

Hermione sat down to find a full English breakfast. She didn't think she could manage more than toast. She wished her parents had asked to her to have Purdy bring breakfast, but she was sure they hadn't thought of it. She smiled at them. "Thanks."

"So," her father said. "Today's the big day."

"Yes," Hermione said, reaching for her tea.

"Nervous?" her father asked.

"About marrying Ron? No," Hermione answered. "But about the spectacle? Yes."

Her mother squeezed her hand. "You'll do fine. Don't worry."

Hermione sighed. "The engagement party went off without a hitch, so hopefully the wedding will too. Although, the last Weasley wedding ended rather horribly, so I suspect it's a nerve-racking day for all of us."

Her parents looked at her quizzically and she realized she had never shared this story with them. "The death eaters overthrew the Ministry of Magic during Bill and Fleur's wedding. We all had to flee for our lives. It was terrifying."

"Oh," her mother said. Her parents glanced nervously at each other.

"That won't happen again," Hermione assured them. "The war is over. Almost all of the death eaters are dead or in prison. It'll be fine. It's just…I'm sure people remember and sometimes that makes it hard. That's the main reason we shifted it to Muriel's house instead of the Burrow. There's no sense in traumatizing everyone."

Her father nodded. "Very sensible. It was nice of Muriel to offer."

"Yes," Hermione said. "Muriel is great in her own way. We've actually grown quite close over the last year."

"That's good," her mother said. "I suppose she's like the grandmother you never had."

Hermione smiled. "I guess."

"Speaking of which, I told my mother you were getting married," her mother said.

"Oh," Hermione said, surprised.

"Yes, she sent this inside a letter addressed to us at the hotel." Her mother slid an envelope over to her. "I have no idea what it is. Nothing offensive, I hope."

Hermione opened the envelope to find a check for five hundred pounds. "Well, that's nice," she said.

Her mother picked up the envelope. "That's all there is? No card? No note?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Well, of all the—"

"Mum," Hermione said. "She didn't have to send anything. The money is a nice gesture."

"An impersonal gesture. How hard is it to sign a ready-made card from a shop?" her mother said, clearly irritated and offended.

"It's really all right. I'm surprised she did this much."

"It's not all right," her mother said standing. "Her own granddaughter and she can't even bother to scribble 'best wishes' on a piece of scrap paper." She hurried into their bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

Hermione's father gave her an apologetic look. "I'm really sorry. She's just angry and there's nowhere to go with it."

Hermione squeezed his hand. "I know how that goes."

"Let's give her a little while to calm down. What would you like to do today? The wedding isn't until this evening."

"I haven't really thought about it. The ceremony is set for eight o'clock. I thought I'd try to get to Muriel's by five, so I'll have plenty of time to do my hair and get dressed. I'll have Purdy fetch you and Mum at six, if that's okay."

"Of course," her father said. "Maybe we should do something low-key. How do you feel about Chelsea Physic Garden? We could walk around. It should be in full bloom. They have self-guided tours. Your mum loves a garden."

"That sounds perfect," Hermione said, smiling.

xxx

Ron spent his day listening to Quidditch matches on the wireless, shining his dress shoes, and packing for their honeymoon. At six o'clock, he Apparated to Muriel's. The tent was already up in the backyard. It was the one from Grimmauld Place instead of a rental and the elves had expanded it to its full size. As Ron had requested, the ceiling was filled with floating candles. Cooling spells had been cast to make it pleasant inside and the temperature would be lowered for dancing later. Purdy, Tilly, and Kreacher were in charge of wedding preparations. They'd set out an appetizer buffet in the conservatory for the family to nibble on while they milled about before the wedding. Muriel had set aside the upstairs ballroom for Hermione, Ginny, and Luna to get dressed and one of the downstairs bedrooms for Ron, Harry, and George.

It was seven-thirty and Hermione was pacing. Her hair and makeup were done but she was still in her dressing gown. Molly and Monica had both come in to check on the girls to find Hermione uncharacteristically racked with indecision.

"All right, all right," her mother had said soothingly. "What's the problem?"

Hermione held up an inch wide band of freshwater pearls. "Choker or no choker?"

"Let's see it on?" her mother said. Molly nodded behind her. Ginny and Luna glanced at each other. They'd already seen it on a dozen times. Hermione clipped it in place.

"It'll look nice with the sweetheart neckline of the dress," her mother said.

"How does it feel?" Molly asked. "Can you wear it all night?"

Hermione sighed. "It's a little irritating actually."

"Then don't wear it," her mother said. "You don't want anything to irritate you on your wedding day."

"True," Molly agreed.

"That's what we've been saying for the last half hour," Ginny said.

"But it covers the scar," Hermione said.

"Can't you do a charm or something to hide that?" her mother asked.

Molly shook her head.

"Not on a cursed scar, Mum. They won't hold a glamour charm," Hermione explained.

"Oh," her mother said. "Well, I would leave it. It's not that big. I think you notice it more than anyone else, but if it bothers you that much, cover it up."

Hermione worried the choker in her hands. "I just can't decide."

"Why don't you let Ron decide," Luna suggested.

"Ron can't see her before the wedding," Monica said.

"It's not like he doesn't know what she looks like. I'll go ask him, shall I?" Luna said.

Hermione bit her lip. "Okay. Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Luna said and Disapparated. She reappeared with a pop a few minutes later. She handed Hermione a small piece of sealed parchment.

Hermione opened it and blushed. It read: _I love every single inch of you just like it is._ "All right then." She tossed the choker back into her jewelry box. I guess I should put on my dress. "Purdy?" Hermione said. The little elf appeared. "Can you put my dress on me?"

"Yes Miss," Purdy said.

Hermione took off her dressing gown revealing a white long line bra and matching silk knickers. Purdy snapped her fingers and she was in her dress, which was opal silk with a sweetheart neckline, and a floor length mermaid skirt. A sleeping dragon embroidered in white and silver circled the bottom of the skirt.

"Is that a dragon?" her mother asked, confused.

"Of course," Molly said. "It looks lovely, doesn't it?"

"Um, yes," her mother said. "Why?"

Hermione smiled. "My wand has a dragon heartstring core."

"A wedding dress should always reflect the brides magic in someway," Molly explained further.

"Oh," Hermione's mother said. "That's good then. It's beautifully wrought."

"Thanks, Mum," Hermione said.

There was a knock on the door. Ginny answered it. "Hiya Harry," she said.

"Come in, Harry," Hermione called.

Harry stood in the doorway staring at Ginny who was wearing the same sky blue, knee length silk sheath that he'd seen Luna in a few minutes ago, but Ginny was wearing it better, even though Luna looked smashing in it. Ginny was breathtaking. He grinned at her and Ginny grinned back.

Hermione stepped out from behind Molly and Monica. "Are they ready for me?"

"Wow," Harry said. "Hermione you look amazing."

"Always the tone of surprise," Hermione said smiling.

Harry laughed. "You lot better get going," he said to the other women. "I'll walk Hermione down to her dad before I walk Ginny in." The other women headed for the stairs. Harry held out his arm. "Ready?" he asked Hermione.

"Definitely," she said. "I feel like it's been ages since I've seen Ron."

"I think he feels the same way. He was very anxious to get started."

She smiled and took his arm.

"You really do look gorgeous."

"Thanks. I can't believe we made it to this."

He smiled back at her. "I know, but here we are."

She squeezed his arm.

"Let's go then." He walked her downstairs where he passed her off to her father before joining Ginny. Charlie escorted Hermione's mother to her seat. Arthur went with Molly. Then George escorted Luna to the front of the room, followed by Harry taking Ginny to stand with Luna while he went to stand with Ron and George. Ron stood nervously waiting for them all to arrive.

xxx

In the conservatory, Hermione and her father waited to hear the opening chords of _Clair de Lune_ , which was the song Hermione chose for walking down the aisle.

As the music started to play, her father leaned down and whispered. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Daddy." Hermione smiled.

xxx

Finally, Hermione stepped into the tent, escorted by her father. Ron thought he'd never seen her looking more beautiful than as she walked down the aisle in the center of the tent. Her father led her to where Ron was waiting under two-dozen opalescent balloons. An aged wizard stood in front of them and spoke for a few minutes in the language of ancient runes. He drew his wand and a gold string streamed from the tip around Ron and Hermione. It circled them head to foot before melting into them. When the golden string was gone, they were both wearing wedding bands. There were applause and the startled Grangers clapped along, completely unsure of what had just happened. The balloons popped releasing chiming bells and white doves that flew through the tent cooing. Ron leaned down and kissed Hermione. Everyone stood. The chairs flew to the edges of the tent and the aisle runner rolled itself up and disappeared. A golden disc appeared in the center of the tent and grew until it turned into a dance floor. A champagne fountain appeared where they had said their vows. A white wine fountain appeared on one side of the tent and a red wine fountain on the other. The magical Victrola from their engagement party appeared again. Ron took Hermione's hand and led her to the center of the floor. Their first dance was another Muggle song, but this time Hermione chose Nina Simone's _Feeling Good_. During the music free opening, Ron held her hand and at arms length they turned around each other as Simone sang, but when the music surged in, Ron pulled her to him and she fit tight against him. They began to dance. The words of the song along with Simone's bluesy rendition resonated with Hermione and also with Ron when she'd played it for him. It also amused her that the album, which her father owned, was called _I Put a Spell on You._ She knew it wasn't likely anyone else at the wedding had ever heard it, but they liked it and it was a nod to her parents and that was enough. After the song faded, the band started and other couples joined them for dancing. After an hour of dancing, the band took a break, the dance floor shrank back to a small disk, and long fully set tables appeared under the tent. The chairs left the edges and arranged themselves around the tables. As people began to find their way to their seats for dinner, Ron and Hermione circulated, speaking to everyone and thanking them for coming. When they finally made it back to their places, dinner appeared on everyone's plate at the same time. It was filet mignon with braised mushrooms, mashed potatoes, and roasted Brussels sprouts. Ron leaned over and whispered to Hermione, "I love that your parents sprang for beef. Everyone always has chicken at weddings."

Hermione smiled. "My father calls event meals 'rubber chicken dinners.' Of course, he's never had Kreacher's roast chicken."

"True," Ron said around a mouthful of mashed potatoes, "But Kreacher's filet mignon is amazing."

"I bet Purdy made this," Hermione said.

"Oh, don't start that," Ginny said from across the table.

"She's right," Harry said. "Besides, I think Kreacher made this."

Hermione laughed.

A couple of seats away, Hermione could hear her father talking to Arthur about height. "Ron takes after my side of the family," Arthur was saying. "I'm the shortest of my brothers at six feet. They're both six-three."

"Really?" Wen said.

"Bill, Percy, and Ron take after the Weasleys," Molly added. "Fred, George, and Charlie are all short like the Prewett men."

"Such a shame," Auntie Muriel said, causing Elphias Doge to choke on his wine. She patted his back.

"Oi," Charlie said. "I tame dragons for a living. It doesn't matter how tall you are when you're that awesome, does it Harry?"

"No," Harry agreed. "I'm the Chosen One and I go after monsters for a living. Notice I'm with the best looking girl here."

All the men at the table protested and the women laughed. "Harry!" Ginny said.

Harry held up his hands. "Undoubtedly, this is a table full of beautiful women," he said, "But mine is the only one with a best selling poster."

Ginny clasped a hand over her eyes. "Someone cut him off. He's clearly had too much to drink."

Everyone laughed.

After dinner, dessert was served. The dinner plates and silverware disappeared to be replaced by two individual chocolate bombes at every place. One bombe had a fudge center and the other was hazelnut. There were fresh strawberries on the side. Glasses of champagne appeared with the sweets. Dessert was time for toasts, so Harry got to his feet to deliver the first one as best man.

He held up his champagne glass and everyone got quiet. He cleared his throat. "I have known Ron and Hermione ever since we were all eleven-years-old." He smiled at them. "I can honestly say that they have quite literally kept me alive for the last eight years. I wouldn't have been able to do any of the things that I've done without them. Ron, Hermione, it makes me so happy to see you two together." He put his hand over his heart. "I love you both and I wish you all the best."

Everyone cheered. When the applause had died down, Ginny got to her feet. She held up her champagne glass and everyone quieted down again. "I grew up with six brothers, and Ron was the closest in age to me. We played every day. He was my constant companion until he went to Hogwarts. I was pretty sad that year, but when he came home he started talking about his friend Harry Potter, which as most of you know, turned out to be pretty good for me."

Everyone laughed.

"He also talked about his other friend Hermione Granger, and even back then I could tell he kind of fancied her."

There was more laughter.

"Then during the Quidditch World Cup, Harry and Hermione came to stay with us. I knew Hermione from school at that point and I really liked her. She was very smart and she didn't let the boys get away with anything. They would have some stupid idea and she would say 'no, we're not doing it that way, because you'll get us all killed'" She mimicked Hermione perfectly. "And most of the time, they did it her way, and as you can see, they all three survived."

More laughter.

"But when she came to stay with us, I really got to know her, and over the years, I've felt like she was the big sister I'd always wanted. I can go to her with anything and she's always willing to listen and offers really sound advice." She held up her champagne glass again. "So Ron, thank you, for making Hermione officially part of the family, and for bringing Harry into my life. All my brothers are great, but you're the best."

Everyone clapped and cheered.

Wen shifted nervously in his chair. When the noise died down, he got to his feet and lifted his glass. He cleared his throat. "Many of you may not know me. I'm Wendell Granger, Hermione's father, and I'm a Muggle."

The room grew very still. Few people under the tent had ever heard a Muggle speak, so they were curious as to what he would say.

"I think all parents think their children are extraordinary, but in our case, we have a lot of proof that's she's every bit as special as we always thought she was."

Hermione blushed. There was some chuckling and murmured agreement.

"So when your daughter brings home a young man and says she's betrothed to him, you're concerned. Does he measure up? Will he be good to her? You worry."

Many heads around the room nodded in understanding.

"We'd met Ron before, when he was kid, but it wasn't until they visited us earlier this year that we really got to know him and since we've been here visiting with them, we've gotten to know him better still. I have to say; he's quite the man. He's shown himself to be smart and brave, as well as kind and compassionate. In short, he's just the kind of man we'd hoped Hermione would marry. He comes from a wonderful family, who've been so patient with us as we navigate unfamiliar waters, and most importantly, he makes Hermione very happy. So Ron, welcome to the family."

Everyone applauded. "Thank you," Ron said.

When everyone quieted down again, Arthur stood and raised his glass. "We've had the joy of watching Hermione grow up alongside our own children. She's frankly felt like one of the family since she came and stayed with us that first time for the Quidditch World Cup. We couldn't be more proud of her if she was one of our own. I want to thank Wen and Monica for raising such an exceptional daughter. She's brought a great deal of joy to our family, obviously, most especially to Ron.

There was laughter from the crowd.

"We couldn't ask for a finer daughter-in-law. Ron, Hermione, I hope you have many, many happy years ahead of you."

Everyone applauded.

Finally, Hermione stood, causing her parents to raise their eyebrows in surprise. She held up her glass.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. Ron gave the speech at our engagement party, so he insisted it was my turn tonight."

Everyone laughed.

"We'd like to thank both sets of parents for everything, not just for tonight, but for raising us, for having patience with us, and in my case in particular, for not killing me when I hit my teens."

Everyone laughed.

"We'd also like to thank Muriel for opening her home to us and letting us invade her grounds for the wedding. We'd like to thank Purdy, Tilly, and Kreacher for preparing this amazing feast and putting together the tent and decorations to make today special. And finally we'd like to thank all our friends and family, for coming out tonight and celebrating our wedding with us. We love and cherish all of you. So, if you'll all stand, we can continue the festivities.

Everyone stood and the chairs resumed their positions along the edges of the tent and the tables broke into smaller tables that moved out along the periphery of the tent and the chairs then arranged themselves around them while the dance floor reappeared. The band began to play. Hermione danced with her father. "We're really going to miss you," he said as they waltzed.

"I know. I'll miss you too."

"We'll be back in three or four months, depending on how long it takes to get the practice settled and the condo sold. We thought about renting it, but that seems like a hassle. We can always stay in the club when we go back to check on the practice."

Hermione smiled. "I'm so glad you're coming back," she said.

Her father smiled back at her. "Absolutely."

The next dance went to Arthur who was quite a good dancer. Bill and then Percy each had a dance before Ron finally managed to cut in. "Hullo wife," he said, taking her hand.

"Hullo husband," she replied. "I've missed you."

"I know," he said, "but we'll be on our own soon enough."

When the song finished, they took a break and Ron went to get them both a glass of wine. Hermione sat down at Muriel's table. "You look happy," Muriel said.

Hermione glanced at Elphias Doge bringing two glasses of wine to the table. "So do you."

Muriel blushed. "Maybe I am."

"It looks good on you. I wouldn't guess you were a day over a hundred."

Muriel laughed. "Now you're just being silly."

Hermione laughed too. Ron handed her a glass of white wine while Elphias handed Muriel a glass of red. The four of them clinked their glasses together in a wordless toast of good cheer.

Hermione hadn't finished half of her wine before Charlie showed up and held out his hand. Hermione took it and they were off to dance.

"Why do I have so many brothers?" Ron grumbled.

Muriel cackled.

As Hermione and Charlie danced she noticed him watching Luna dancing with Rolf Scamander. "I guess I won't be walking her home tonight," he said.

"I should think she has that covered," Hermione said.

"Shame that," Charlie said. "She's a bit daft sometimes, but I like her."

"I think we all feel that way," Hermione said. "Rolf seems like a really good guy though. I think they're happy."

"Oh well," Charlie said with a grin. "You win some, you lose some."

"If you say so," Hermione said.

Charlie chuckled as they came out of a turn and he dipped her.

As the song ended, George appeared just in time for a faster dance. George was the most fun dancer of all of Ron's brothers, especially if the music was fast. He whipped her around the room and they were both laughing and keeping pace with the beat. After that, she needed another break. She joined her mother, Ginny and Molly at a table. They were all red faced from dancing. "My goodness," Hermione said. "I need to sit down." She flopped into a chair next to Ginny.

"This is great party," Ginny said.

"It really has been fun," her mother said.

"Where's dad?" Hermione asked.

"He and Arthur are talking about cars," Molly said.

"Oh, well, as long as they're happy," Hermione said.

"Molly and I decided we needed a break from the car talk," her mother said.

"I suppose it's like when we talk about brooms," Ginny said.

Her mother snorted. "I don't want to do that either."

Hermione laughed.

Her mother smiled to see her so happy.

xxx

Across the room, Ron was talking to Hagrid and Harry.

"It took you a might longer than I was hoping," Hagrid said to Ron. "But good job today. Hermione looks very happy."

"Yeah," Harry said. "I don't know when I've seen her laugh so much."

Ron smiled to see her across the room chatting with Ginny and their mothers. "Well, we couldn't act like goblins and trolls forever now could we?"

"Ron!" Hagrid said, scandalized.

"I'm just teasing, Hagrid," Ron said. "There was never anything untoward going on. I just stayed with her because she was sick and couldn't be left on her own. Tell him Harry." Ron walked away leaving Harry to sputter through some kind of explanation to a curious Hagrid.

xxx

As the evening wound down, Harry made his way over and held out his hand to Hermione. "My turn to dance with the bride." She took his hand and he led her out on to the dance floor.

"So are you and Ginny still planning to announce your engagement?" Hermione asked as they began to dance.

"It's already written and it should be in the _Prophet_ day after tomorrow."

"Perfect," Hermione said. "Did you get everything set up for tonight?"

Harry smiled. "Yes. The only charms on it are Muggle blockers, so you shouldn't have any trouble seeing it. I even set up the fire. All you have to do is light it. Although, it looks like a clear night and it's a full moon, so you might not need it."

"Thank you so much, Harry."

"No problem. We enjoyed it."

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "You took Ginny?"

His eyes slid away from hers.

"Yeah. She was a lot of help. So much to do."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh please, you totally had your way with her."

"Not true," Harry said. "She had her way with me."

Hermione laughed and Harry grinned. As the song was coming to an end, Harry said, "By the way, if Hagrid should say anything, Ron has spent the last several months sleeping on the floor of your bedroom in a constant vigil should you have an episode of Cruciatus Syndrome."

"How's that?" Hermione asked as the song ended.

"Just go along with it for all our sakes," Harry said.

xxx

It was eleven o'clock when it was announced that the newlyweds would be leaving. There were so many goodbyes and so much hugging that it was eleven-thirty before they managed to go into Muriel's house to collect their things and leave. Ron was surprised when Hermione met him in the front hall wearing one of her old flannel shirts, a pair of jeans, and sneakers.

He raised his eyebrows. She handed him jeans and a long-sleeved T-shirt. "You should probably change."

He was in black dress pants and a button down blue shirt, ready to go to Paris. "Why?"

"You'll see. Quick please. I'd like to get going."

Ron took the clothes and hurried back to the bedroom and changed. He joined her in the foyer a couple of minutes later. They walked into the front garden on the opposite side of the house from where they could still hear the party going on in the tent.

Hermione held out her arm.

"I thought we were taking a Portkey to Paris," Ron said.

"We are, just not tonight."

He frowned but took her arm and felt the familiar squeeze as she Apparated them.

It was dark when they landed and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the moonlight. He was surprised to see what looked like their old tent pitched up the hill from a lake.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"The Lake District."

"How did you get the tent back?" he asked.

"I didn't. It's just the same model. I got it at Quality Quidditch Supply."

Ron looked around. "Hang on, is this where we dropped off the dragon?"

She nodded.

A slow smile spread across his face. "Oh, I love you."

She smiled back at him. "I know."

He followed her as she pulled the flap back on the tent and stepped inside.

"It looks just like the old one, only it doesn't smell of cats, which is a huge improvement," Ron said, looking around.

"Yes," Hermione said, but she didn't move from the entrance.

"Are you okay?" Ron finally said.

"I'm fine. I just didn't expect…it's so small and bleak."

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Maybe this was a bad idea," she said quietly.

"No," he said, smiling. "It was a good idea." He winked at her. "It's on the list, right?"

She chuckled softly. "Right."

Ron ran his hand over the bunk beds. "I used to think very naughty thoughts about you in this bunk."

Hermione smiled, but all she could remember was how hurt he'd been laying there, gray-faced and weak. He sat on the bottom bunk. "Not much room in this though." He looked around. "Of course, I never really imagined us doing it in this bed, what with Harry up above. I always imagined we'd be in your bed." He popped up and stepped across the room to open the curtain that divided her room from the living quarters. "Ah," he said. "Odd."

"What?" Hermione said, stepping under the flap and looking at where she used to sleep.

"I never really saw this side. Thinking about it, I don't know that I ever…I mean this was your space. Harry and I stayed out of it."

Hermione looked at the small bed and couldn't help but think about all the times she'd cried herself to sleep there. Suddenly this seemed like a very bad idea. Ron sat on the edge of the bed. "Not too much room here either, but at least there isn't a top bunk to bang our heads against."

Hermione nodded. "Silver lining."

He took her hands. "I used to lie awake at night thinking about what you were doing over here, wondering if maybe you were thinking about me."

She ran her fingers through his hair. "I thought about you a lot."

Ron could tell she was regretting this and he knew she'd done it for him, which made him feel bad. He didn't want to bail on it though, because then she'd regret ever having set it up. He reached for the hem of her shirt and began unbuttoning it from the bottom. "What'd you think about?" he asked.

The first thought to come into Hermione's mind was that she cried a lot because he'd left her, he didn't love her, and he'd never love her. She shook her head to clear the thought. He was here. He was her husband and she knew he loved her. So she tried to remember what she'd thought about when he'd come back, when the locket was gone, and she'd started to forgive him, before they were captured. She tried to recall those uncomfortable dreams that woke her, sweaty and aching and had her hand sliding into her knickers to try and relieve that ache. "It wasn't necessarily anything specific," she said. "It's not like I had an image in my head. I just wanted to touch you. I wanted you to touch me."

"I wanted that too," he said. When he had her shirt unbuttoned half way he realized he was looking at white silk. "What's this?"

She smiled. "I thought you might like to see what was under my wedding dress."

"Ooh," he said sliding his hands under her shirt. "This is new."

"Yes. I didn't have anything else that I could wear under a dress with that neckline."

He finished unbuttoning her flannel shirt and pushed it off her shoulders to reveal the strapless longline bra. "I love this," he said running his hands up her sides and then cupping her breasts.

She closed her eyes for a moment at the feel of it. "I thought you might," she smiled down at him. He reached for the buttons on her jeans, but she stilled his hands. "Before this goes any further, I think I'd like to make a few changes."

"Oh?" he said.

She looked around at the room. "There's no reason to be uncomfortable. Stand up."

He stood and she pulled her wand. She cast Engorgio on the bed until it was queen sized, and she raised the height until it was just below hip level for Ron. "That's better," she said.

He laughed. "It's not really authentic now though, is it?"

"Come on," she said. "Did you really want to have sex in that bed? Your feet would hang off the end."

"This is perfect," he said, reaching for her jeans again. He pushed them off her hips to let them pool at her feet. He was delighted with the matching white silk knickers.

"Have you always been like this about ladies underwear?" she asked.

"Ever since I realized you were wearing a bra second year," Ron said without hesitation. "It's your fault I have this fixation?"

"How is it my fault? I'm pretty sure all the girls in school were wearing bras." She frowned at him. "I'm sure Lavender's were quite impressive. Quite the endowment she had."

Ron shook his head. "Nice breasts yes, but very plain bras. Really disappointing."

"Well, it's not as though you saw my bras until this year."

"Not so," Ron said. "I would catch glimpses. I lived for those glimpses."

She gave him a confused look.

"Sometimes you'd take your jumper off and your shirt would ride up a bit too, and I'd see just a bit of band. Or sometimes, your school button down would shift a bit and I'd catch a glimpse of strap, or you'd lean forward and I'd glimpse a bit of cup. Oh, but the best was one time at home, I was walking back to my room from the loo, and Gin came out of her room and you had just pulled your shirt off behind her. You had your back to the door, so you didn't see me, but you were wearing a red bra with a gold design embroidered on it. It was fantastic."

"You saw all that walking by the door?"

"By that point, I was an expert at catching a glimpse."

Hermione shook her head. "So much going on with you that I was completely unaware of." She toed off her shoes and stepped away from her jeans.

"Of course," Ron said. "It's not like I could tell you. I couldn't tell anyone."

"Not even Harry?"

"Especially not Harry."

Hermione shrugged. "Oh well, I suppose everyone has something."

Ron looked at her. "Yeah."

"You're wearing too many clothes," Hermione said.

He pulled his T-shirt over his head and she ran her hands up his chest, smiling at the juxtaposition of her olive skin tone against the alabaster of his chest. She knew he didn't like being so pale, but she thought they looked good together. He took her face in his hands and kissed her, gently at first, and then more demanding. She opened her mouth to him and all thoughts of the sadness of the grim little tent slipped away. He moved behind her and slid his hand into her knickers. She pitched forward slightly with a moan. "Why don't you kneel on the side of the bed," he said, "and we'll see if you got the height right."

She reached back for him and he leaned around to kiss her. "I always get the height right," she said.

"Cheeky," he said and pressed her forward.

xxx

The pale light that precedes sunrise filled the tent. Hermione opened her eyes to find Ron lying on his side staring at her. She blinked. "You're awake," she said.

"For a little while," Ron said.

"Why?" Hermione asked. "It's so early."

He shrugged. "I don't know, just thinking."

"About what?"

"Lots of stuff. About life in this tent, about all the time we spent together before that."

"Feeling nostalgic, Ron?" She yawned.

"Not really. There are just so many things I wish I'd done differently."

She rolled over on her side to face him. "Don't do that."

"I can't help it," he said, tracing a finger down the scar on her chest.

She sighed. "Like what?"

"Like, I wish I'd seen this when it was fresh."

"What?" She frowned. "Why? What difference would that've made?"

"I don't know. Maybe it would've illustrated your level of commitment. Maybe it would've made me think more seriously about mine. Maybe then I wouldn't have walked out."

She turned away from him and pulled the sheet up over her. "Well, you needed only to ask."

"And how exactly was I supposed to have asked that without it coming out like 'hey, Hermione, show me your tits?'"

She sighed. "I think the other day with Taylor illustrated that I can show the scar without revealing my breasts."

"Well, I didn't know that then, did I?" She didn't respond. "So you're saying, if I'd asked, you would have shown me, just like that?"

"Of course. Harry asked, so I showed him. I just assumed…"

"Assumed what?" Ron said, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that she'd opened her shirt for Harry.

She sat up on the side of the bed and reached to the floor for her flannel shirt and pulled it on.

"What?" Ron repeated.

"That you didn't care." She stood up and began buttoning the shirt.

"But I did care," Ron said, sitting up. "I was just trying to be respectful."

"I understand that now," Hermione said facing him. "It just didn't seem like that at the time."

"I overheard Mum and Dad talking. She said it was really bad. I knew you'd left the hospital wing with twice as many potions as I did and my injuries were bad enough." He seemed very upset.

"Ron I'm not accusing you of anything. I'm just saying that's how it felt at the time."

He continued. "Mum made extra dreamless sleep draught for you. She was already making it for Ginny and me, and she checked on you every night before bed. She gave you the lightest workload."

"I know," Hermione said. "She was very kind to me."

"I'm just saying, I noticed. I noticed when we were taking stuff out of the parlor and Harry accidentally bumped into you. You doubled over and went quite pale. I was afraid you were going to faint."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I didn't faint."

"I'm just saying I could see how bad it hurt. I don't understand how you managed to mess around with that Muggle."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "He never touched it. We worked around it. Besides, it felt better when I was getting loads of sun every day. It was a bit of a setback when I came to London. In Spain, I could wear a bikini top and was out in the sun all day. Here I had to wear a shirt the whole time and we were locked inside Grimmauld Place."

"Then why did you come back?"

She glared at him. "Why do you think?" She lifted the curtain and stepped out of the room.

He heard the toilet flush and water running in the sink, but she didn't come back. After a few minutes, he pulled on his boxers and went out into main part of the tent. She wasn't there, but her beaded purse was on the table.

He went outside and found her standing watching the sunrise over the lake. "Hey," he said. "I wasn't trying to upset you."

"No, it's my fault. The tent was a bad idea. It wasn't a good place for us."

He stepped behind her and put his arms around her and she leaned back against him. "No, but I like that you went to all this trouble for me. We probably should have gone home after I shagged you."

She laughed. "You say the sweetest things."

He hugged her tight. "I love you, you know that."

"I do. I love you too, which is why I didn't want to leave after that spectacular rogering last night."

"Why is that?"

She began unbuttoning her shirt. "Because this was supposed to be a twofer."

"Really?"

Hermione turned to face him and dropped the shirt.

Ron grinned. "You remembered. Solid black with little bows," he said happily.

"I really had to think about it. I can't believe you remember with everything else that was going on at the time."

He shrugged. "I always remember the underwear. I don't know why." He leaned down and kissed her. When he broke the kiss, he asked. "Is there an invisibility charm on this area?"

"Does it matter?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

He dropped to his knees. "No."


	69. Very Good

Ron lay panting on the ground staring up at a cloudless blue sky. Hermione lay on top of him and he could feel her heart beating against his chest. He was still tucked inside her and part of him wished they never had to move, but the ground was hard and still damp with the last of the morning dew, and at some point, they were supposed to take a Portkey to Paris. She shifted on top of him and made that same little hitch in her breathing that she always made when the connection between them was broken. He ran his hand up her thigh as she sat up. She smiled down at him and held her hand out and her wand flew into it. She cast a cleaning charm on both of them and reached for her bra. He watched her slip into it and wondered if he would ever tire of seeing that. He supposed in the considerable span of a wizard's life that he might eventually be blasé about his wife putting on her bra, but today wasn't that day. He grinned at her.  
"What?" she said. She was still straddling him.

"Nothing. I just like watching you get dressed."

She chuckled. "I hope you're always this easy to please."

"Me too."

She laughed in earnest at that and stood to pull on her knickers. Ron fumbled for his boxers and pulled them on. He handed Hermione her shirt and she shrugged into it. She stared at the tent as she fastened the buttons.

"I guess we should take it down," Ron said. "Didn't you say Harry wanted it?"

"I think Harry's probably done with it."

Ron shook his head. "Don't even tell me."

"I wasn't planning to," Hermione said. "Let's burn it."

"What?"

"Let's burn it."

"It's a brand-new tent," Ron said.

"You want to take it camping, do you?"

"No, of course not. I'm never going camping again."

"Right. Me neither. I'm guessing Harry feels the same way."

"I think that's a safe bet."

"So, let's burn it," Hermione repeated.

"Alright," Ron said. "At least let me get my clothes."

xxx

A few minutes later, Hermione cast the spell to collapse the tent. She looked at Ron, "Together?"

They both pointed their wands at the tent and cast Incendio. The tent caught immediately and they stood and watched it burn. Ron put his arms around her and she leaned back against him.

"Good riddance," he said.

"Indeed." Despite the warm day and the heat from the fire, she shivered.

Ron pulled her closer. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I just want this to be the end of it."

He kissed the top of her head. "That would be nice."

"It's not though, is it? Burning her wand didn't make Bellatrix go away."

"Maybe not, but it's better without it, right?"

"Yes," Hermione said.

"There's nothing wrong with a little symbolism," Ron said. "As long as you don't expect too much from it."

Hermione smiled. "You're wise, you know that?"

"Always the tone of surprise," Ron sighed.

She chuckled.

When the tent had burned to ashes they cast extinguishing charms on the remains and Disapparated back to London to pick up the Portkey to Paris.

Harry was coming out of the kitchen when they popped into the foyer. "Hey," he said. "I didn't expect to see you two today."

"We're just picking up the Portkey," Hermione said. "What are you up to?"

"Packing," Harry said. "I'm moving into Grimmauld Place and tomorrow the engagement announcement will run and Gin will be moving in with me."

"Oh," Ron said, running his fingers through his hair.

"What?" Harry said.

"Nothing," Ron said. "Just, you won't be living here anymore."

"No, but I'll still see you at work."

"Right, of course, it's just I hadn't really thought about you moving out while we're in France."

"Had to happen sometime, right?"

"Yeah," Ron said.

Hermione patted Ron's arm. "We should probably go."

"Right," Ron said.

Hermione hugged Harry. "We should all have dinner when we get back."

"That sounds great," Harry said.

Ron stuck his hand out and Harry shook it. "See you in a couple of weeks then."

Harry nodded. "Have a great time."

They started upstairs when Hermione turned around. "Oh, and Harry, no need to pick up the tent."

"Oh, okay. So…?"

"It's gone," Hermione said.

"Alright then," Harry said, understanding.

xxx

Hermione regretted getting a Portkey from the Portkey Office almost from the moment she and Ron arrived in Magical Paris. As if Portkey travel wasn't bad enough, someone in the Ministry had leaked their arrival time to _The Daily Prophet_ and _Witch Weekly._ The Portkey had dropped them on to the roof of a hotel, but the moment they walked downstairs and into the lobby a couple of photographers were waiting for them.

"Seriously?" Ron grumbled as the first flashbulb went off.

Hermione sighed and looked up at him. "Let's just give them what they want and Apparate to the other hotel."

He raised his eyebrows.

"Kiss me," she said.

He pulled her to him and leaned down and kissed her. The flashbulbs went off again and Hermione Apparated them while they were still kissing. They appeared in an alley next to the hotel they'd stayed in before.

"Impressive," Ron said. "Apparition while kissing. Risky."

"Not really, I know your body pretty well these days. I'm not likely to Splinch you ever again."

"That wasn't your fault," he said automatically. "And you got Harry there in one piece and that's—"

"What mattered," she finished for him. "I know. You don't always have to say it. Besides, I likely would've Splinched him then too, if I hadn't physically been him before with the Polyjuice."

"Oh," Ron said.

"Oh what?" Hermione asked.

"I guess…never mind." He started out of the alley.

"Never mind what?" Hermione asked, following him.

"It's nothing," Ron said without stopping.

"No, seriously," Hermione said, following him into the hotel lobby. "What were you going to say?"

"We need to check in," Ron said.

Hermione frowned at him, but gave the desk clerk her membership card.

"Welcome back, Miss Granger," the clerk said.

"Thank you," Hermione said.

Ron didn't give her time to say anything before he headed for the elevator. Clearly irritated, she followed him. When the elevator doors closed, she turned to him. "Now what were you saying?"

"I wasn't saying anything. Just forget it."

"Why?"

"It's no big deal."

"They why won't you just tell me?"

The elevator chimed and the doors opened on to their floor.

"Let's just get in the room, okay?" Ron said.

Hermione frowned at him, but lead the way toward room 302 and swiped the card to open the door.

"Why don't they just use keys?" Ron asked.

"Because when people lose them, they're expensive to replace. The plastic cards are a lot cheaper."

"Oh," Ron said, following her into the room.

"So, what were you saying?" Hermione said, leaning against the dresser with her arms crossed.

Ron sighed. "Why can't you ever let anything go?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Because I can't. It's not as if you don't know that about me."

He frowned at her. "Fine. I just always wondered how you managed to get Harry safely everywhere, but you Splinched me."

"Only once!" Hermione said defensively. "And out of a double jump."

"I know." Ron said. "I'm just saying, you never Splinched Harry and now I know why. It's because you were him briefly, so that makes perfect sense. You knew his body better at the time. See, no big deal. I'm going to go take a shower."

"Right now?" Hermione said.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I feel like it," Ron snapped.

"Okay," Hermione said.

xxx

Ron stood in the shower letting the hot water stream over him. He rested his forehead against the cool tile and tried to relax. Being in the tent had stirred up memories of the locket and he was edgy. He needed to let go of all that and enjoy their time here. It was his honeymoon. The last thing he should be thinking about was a Horcrux, but Hermione's ability to effortlessly Apparate anywhere with Harry was one of the thoughts that the Horcrux used to antagonize him. The locket had an uncanny ability to exploit the slightest little insecurity. He sighed and turned off the water. He dried off and pulled on one of the plush hotel bathrobes that were hanging on the back of the bathroom door.

When he came back into the room, Hermione was on the balcony looking at the city and smoking. _Great_ , Ron thought. He stepped out into the warm evening air. "You're already smoking?" he said. "We haven't even been among Muggles for an hour yet. Where did you even get cigarettes?"

Hermione blew out a long stream of smoke and stubbed out the cigarette. "I nicked one from that man at the café." He looked across the street at a man drinking coffee at a bistro table on the sidewalk. He was reading a book and there was a cigarette in his hand.

Ron shook his head. "And you're stealing too? What is wrong with you in the Muggle world?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Sorry."

He sighed. "I'm sorry too, about before, I'm just tired and a little edgy. I dreamed about the locket last night and all the things it used to say have been rattling around in my head all day."

She closed her eyes. "Me too. The tent was a terrible idea. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. You meant well. Who knew we'd react that way?"

"It was just meant to be a bit of fun, because of your list, you know."

"I know," he said. "And parts of it were definitely fun."

She smiled. "Yes."

"But I'm glad we're here now."

She smiled.

"Unless you're going to start leading a life of crime," he amended.

"I think you're safe," Hermione said dryly.

Ron leaned on the balcony railing and watched the city move beneath them. "It's nice not having any photographers lurking down there."

"Yes," Hermione agreed. "Apparently it only takes two million Muggles to get some privacy."

He chuckled. "I guess."

They stood quietly watching the hustle and bustle in the street below. After a while, Ron said quietly, "What did it say to you?"

Hermione knew he was talking about the locket. "Mean things," she said without looking at him.

"What sorts of mean things?"

She sighed. "That I was ugly, that you would never fancy me, that no one would ever love me, so there was no point in trying anymore, no point in living even. I would never be happy."

"But you must have known that stuff wasn't true," Ron said.

She frowned at him. "Oh, really?"

"Come on," he said. "You know you're pretty. Surely, by that point you knew that I fancied you, and clearly, you're loveable. Viktor showed up at Bill and Fleur's wedding hoping to get you back. So, you had good arguments against the locket."

"Is that what you did then? You argued with the locket?"

"I tried to, but it was harder for me."

"How so?"

"Well, I was injured to start with, but also, well you did kind of seem to fancy Harry sometimes. You even said he was fanciable."

"What? When?"

"When he was trying to date Cho maybe, I can't remember exactly when, but I know you said it."

"I was just trying to boost his spirits."

"You never tried to boost my spirits. Besides, why did Harry need a boost? He's the bloody Chosen One."

"Yeah, but he was also short and scrawny."

"But nobody cares about that. He's Harry Potter."

"I know that and you know that, but Harry didn't generally see it that way."

"Maybe not, but to me it seemed like you were always boosting him up and running me down."

"I wasn't," Hermione insisted.

"Yes, you were. You told me I had the emotional range of a teaspoon."

"I was teasing. Besides, you were being thick."

"Maybe, but you didn't believe in me the way you did Harry."

"What are you talking about?"

"You were shocked when Dumbledore made me prefect instead of him."

"So were you!" Hermione said.

"Yeah, but a little support on your end would've been nice. You didn't think I would make Keeper either."

"That's not true. You're a good Quidditch player, but you would get so nervous."

"See, there's always a 'but.' For most of school, you thought I was rubbish."

Hermione's eyes widened. "I did not!"

He frowned at her. "Come on."

"I didn't. I swear I didn't. If I made you feel that way, I'm sorry. I never meant to."

"Well, it doesn't matter now, but when I wore the locket that's the kind of stuff that was constantly running through my head."

Hermione sighed. "Which is exactly how the locket worked. It exploited any kind of weakness or insecurity."

"Then I don't see how it had any effect on you at all," Ron grumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione said. "I hated that thing."

"Oh, come on, from the time you dated Viktor you were confident. I didn't see you as insecure about anything."

She scowled at him. "Viktor did give a boost to my self-esteem, that's true, but you certainly did everything you could to undercut it."

"What?" Ron said, surprised. "I did not."

"Yes, you did. You constantly criticized me."

"What are you talking about?"

She mimicked him. "You have foam on your lip, you have toothpaste on your cheek, there's ink on your fingers, you dropped jam on your sweater, pick, pick, pick."

"I only mentioned that stuff because I noticed, and I only noticed because I couldn't take my eyes off you."

"That might be true, but you never said anything nice. Never, I like your hair like that or you look good today. Nothing."

"I complimented you all the time. I said were brilliant and amazing."

"Yes. I never questioned that you thought I was smart and good at magic."

"Why is that not okay?"

"It was, but everybody knows I'm smart and good at magic, including me. I've never been insecure about that."

"You know you're pretty too. I know you know you're pretty."

She shook her head. "I'm a bit more confident about that now, but less so then, especially out in the woods. I always felt dirty and like my hair was mess. I looked pretty haggard."

"We all did."

"True, but since when do you and Harry care about that stuff?"

He shrugged. "We didn't, I guess."

"Like I said before, the locket was great at zeroing in on insecurities. I felt pretty unattractive for a long time. I was flat chested and my hair was hard to control and I had buckteeth. Those feelings didn't automatically go away just because I fixed my teeth, and filled out a bit, and Parvati finally told me how to do my hair."

"Parvati?"

"Yeah. If you think about it, she and I have similar hair, although hers is black and wavy instead of brown and curly, but she's got a ton of it, and it definitely has to be tamed. It dawned on me one day to ask her how she did it and she showed me all the hair spells she knew. It was life altering."

Ron laughed. "Life altering hair, that's funny."

"You only think that because your hair always looks good."

He shrugged. "It just lays on my head."

"It's straight and shiny and silky and looks like fire. It always looks good."

He smiled at her. "You do like a ginger."

"I like you."

"You like gingers. I see you look when other gingers walk by. Even little Teddy knows."

She chuckled. "Yeah, okay, I might have a thing for gingers."

"I'm probably lucky you didn't meet Charlie first."

Hermione shook her head. "Too short for me."

"What are you talking about? He's the same height as Krum."

"But I was shorter when I dated Viktor. Besides, I like tall men, or have you not noticed?"

"Oh, I've noticed. That French Muggle was pretty tall too."

Hermione blushed. "Yes."

"Well, I'm sorry the locket said that stuff to you. I'm sure it was worse when there were only two of you left to wear it."

Hermione nodded. "It got a lot nastier after you left. I was so hurt and angry. It really latched on to that."

Ron took her hand. "I really am sorry for leaving."

"I know," she said. "You don't have to keep apologizing. Besides, you were the one that destroyed it, so you freed us all."

Ron turned his head away from her. "Yeah."

"What?" Hermione said.

He shook his head.

"Tell me," she said, resting her hand on his back.

"It fought," he said.

"Fought?"

"A lot harder than the other Horcruxes, I think because it had spent so much time with us. It didn't just hiss at me. It manifested fully formed, even Harry could see them."

"What? Monsters?"

He shook his head. "No. It was you and Harry, saying things to me, doing things to each other." He shook his head again. "It was bloody awful."

"You never said."

"No."

"Why?"

"For some reason, I didn't feel the need to say I'd seen you and Harry naked, wrapped around each other, while you told me how you would never pick me over him; that no one in their right mind would pick me over him."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. She shook her head.

"I know you don't feel that way. I know you never felt that way, or at least I do now, but at the time…it was tough."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't realize. If you'd only told me, I could have helped with that."

"Well, if you'd told me what it was saying to you, I could have helped you too. But that's the thing, none of us said, so we all suffered alone."

"Stupid," she said. "Why didn't we say anything?"

"I guess none of us wanted the others to know we thought that stuff."

"I guess," she said. "I tell you what," she said tugging on the sash of his robe. "Why don't you come in here and make me feel pretty and I'll remind you why I chose you."

He smiled at her. "Deal."

xxx

Harry had finished packing his things in Heathgate and had Kreacher take them over to Grimmauld Place. He showered and went to the Burrow for dinner.

Charlie was home for the night and Percy had come by for dinner. Molly was delighted to make an impromptu dinner for six and they sat around talking until almost midnight. Percy left, and Molly and Arthur went to bed. No one even bothered to ask where Harry was sleeping or offered to make up a bed for him. He simply slipped upstairs with Ginny. When she came in from brushing her teeth, she sat on the edge of the bed next to him. He could tell there was something on her mind, but she just sat there not saying anything.

"What's wrong?" he finally asked.

"Nothing's wrong. I just…"

He sat up. "Gin, tell me."

She closed her eyes for a moment and said. "How upset would you be if I didn't move in to Grimmauld Place tomorrow?"

"Uh," Harry said, completely surprised by the question. "Why?"

She sighed and rested her hand on his thigh. "I'm supposed to start training camp in a week and I'll be sequestered with the team for a month. After that I'll be in Wales and on the road. It's so much moving around and travel. The idea of moving to London and then to Wales…it's just so much."

"Oh," Harry said. He was already upset that she'd be gone for a month and now she was saying she didn't want to live with him when she wasn't traveling with the team. He blinked and got out of bed.

"Harry."

He turned to look at her. "No. It's okay. I'm just surprised, but I get it, new job, moving, engagement announcement. It's too much. I get it."

"So, you don't mind staying here?"

He looked at her. "What?"

"You don't mind if we stay here? Just until I leave for training camp. When that's over we can get all this sorted."

"Oh, yeah, of course," he said, relief washing over him in a wave. "I thought you meant…never mind."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What did you think?"

He dropped to his knees in front of her and rested his head in her lap. "Nothing. I didn't think anything. Are you sure your parents won't mind?"

"Mind? They'll be thrilled."

He sat back on his heels and looked at her. "Right. Then we'll stay here."

She smiled at him and touched his cheek. "Thanks. That's going to make the next week a lot less nerve-wracking."

He nodded. "I wish I didn't have to work, but with Ron out, I can't take any time off."

"I know. But now that I don't have to worry about packing up everything I own, we can at least enjoy our evenings."

"I'd like that," he said. "Starting now?"

She nodded. "Now sounds good."

xxx

Ron and Hermione spent three days in Paris, before moving on to the club in Nice. Hermione spent a lot of time sunbathing with her head tilted back so the sun could pull away some of the dark magic from the scar on her neck. After several days of this, not only was she deeply tan, but the scar was smaller and was no longer a dark red, but instead a pale pink. She was looking at it in the mirror while Ron brushed his teeth.

"I think it's better," Hermione was saying.

Ron spit out his toothpaste and nodded. "Definitely." The contrast in their skin tones was marked now. "It's been a long time since I've seen you this tan."

"Tanning's not really good for you, but it does help the scars, which is weird, because if I was a Muggle, the reverse would be true."

"What do you mean?" Ron said.

"Muggles have to be careful with scars in the sun. Madam Pomfrey had to explain to my parents how my scars were different and needed sunshine."

"Oh," Ron said. "Well, it looks better."

She smiled. "Thanks. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, we don't want to miss the unveiling."

Hermione sighed. "I wouldn't mind missing it, but we shouldn't."

"Come on," Ron said. "Don't be like that. This is a huge honor."

"I don't mind that part," she said. "It's the painting I'm not thrilled about."

"Why? I think it's great."

"You don't think they're kind of creepy," Hermione asked as they exited the room and took the stairs to the roof.

"No. And let's face it they can be bloody useful."

"If there are multiple paintings of the same person, yes, but I don't think that's likely," Hermione said.

"I'm guessing you and Harry will both end up with multiple paintings."

"Heh, Harry maybe."

As he followed her up the stairs Ron rolled his eyes. "Oh, please."

She ignored him and cast an unlocking charm on the door to the roof. She opened it and they looked around until they found a crumpled Coke can.

"Ready?" Hermione asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be. I hate these things."

She sighed. "Me too. On the count of three: one, two, three." They both grabbed the can.

A few seconds later Ron felt he was spinning through the air by a fishhook stuck through his belly button. When they landed in their backyard in Heathgate, Hermione promptly threw up.

"You alright?" Ron asked.

"Fine," she said, wiping her mouth. "I never know if one of those things is going to make me sick."

Ron shrugged. "That's Portkeys for you. Sometimes you puke; sometimes you don't."

Hermione grimaced. "How delightfully unpredictable. How are we doing on time?"

"We've got a few minutes before we need to leave."

"Good. I'm going to go brush my teeth."

Ron followed her inside.

"Miss! Mr. Ron!" Purdy greeted them. "It is so good to be seeing you."

"Hi Purdy," Hermione said. "It's good to see you too."

"I have the mail piled up Miss," Purdy said.

"Thanks, I'll look at it when we get back from the unveiling. Do you want to go?"

Purdy's ears drooped. "Does Miss want me to go?"

"Not if you don't want to."

Purdy shook her head. "Then Purdy will stay here."

"Suit yourself," Hermione said. She walked upstairs with Ron following. When she reached the first landing, she stopped and walked down the hall toward the master bedroom that used to be Harry's.

"What are you doing? Ron asked. He followed her into the room where she stopped and looked around.

"How would you feel if we moved down to this room?" she asked.

Ron shrugged. "Fine. But why?"

"Well," Hermione said. "This room isn't as big as the attic, but it's still big. The bathroom is a lot bigger, and the ceiling is a lot higher so you wouldn't have to duck under the eaves anymore."

Ron nodded. "That would be nice."

"Besides, Mum and Dad gave us the house and this is the master bedroom."

"Alright," Ron said. "Let's do it." He took their luggage out of his jacket pocket and cast Engorgio on it.

"We can bring the rest down later," Hermione said.

"Or Purdy can do it while we're gone," Ron said.

"Even better," Hermione said. "We should get going though. Purdy," she called.

After she had explained to the elf that she'd like the upstairs bedroom contents, with the exception of the books, moved to the master. They took the Floo to the Ministry.

The main hall of the Ministry of Magic was crowded when they arrived. They had to make their way around the edges of the room to get to the front where Harry and Ginny were waiting with the Minister of Magic. Ron's whole family was also there as were what appeared to be half the wizarding world.

"Bloody hell," Ron said. "All this for a couple of paintings."

Hermione gasped. "They aren't…"

Ron glanced around to see what she was looking at and then he saw it. Two enormous paintings covered and hanging on the walls of the main hall. "Bloody hell," Ron said again.

Percy stepped up to the podium and called the room to order.

"Surely, they aren't going to leave them in the main hall," Hermione whispered to Ron.

He shook his head. "Can't be." He looked at the other paintings in the hall. The other portraits were of the most famous witches and wizards in England. "They're likely only doing the unveiling here to handle the crowds and then they'll move them."

"Right," Hermione said, but she had a sinking sensation in the pit of her stomach that he was wrong. Shacklebolt was speaking now. He spoke of bravery and honor. Of doing the right thing under trying and deadly circumstances. He spoke of destiny and what the Chosen One had meant to all of them. He repeated their names over and over and talked of the important work Ron and Harry had done since the war as Aurors and he spoke of Hermione's work with house elves. In short, he made the three of them sound like they belonged on that wall.

"So, without further ado," Shacklebolt said. He waved his wand and the drapes that covered the paintings disappeared.

Hermione was shocked by the size of them and by how good the likenesses were. In the bigger than life-sized painting of Harry, he was seated, but the background was dark, only a hint of the chair he sat in was visible. The frame was filled with Harry's intense green-eyed stare as he leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and his hands raised with fingers steepled with his wand hanging straight down between his fingers. The triangle of his fingers bisected by his wand with his chin behind them reminded Hermione of the Deathly Hallows symbol. She wondered if Cartwright knew that at one point or another Harry had possessed all of the Hallows.

The second painting, the one of the three of them, was huge. They all appeared to be half life-sized. As they had discussed, it was a wooded scene. She and Harry were in profile. Ron was leaning against a tree on the same side of the painting as Hermione. He was the only one facing forward. They were all dressed as they often had been when they were on the run: flannel shirts, jeans, boots. Hermione's hair was in a braid down her back. Ron's sleeves were rolled up, showing the thin white scars on his arms. Hermione's neck was in profile so the scar was there but not very obvious. Harry's scar was visible, but again, not obvious, until the figures in the paintings started to move. The standard loop was that Harry and Hermione looked out at the audience as though, they'd heard something and Ron stood up straight as though he'd heard it too. When they turned, Hermione's scar as well as Harry's were much more visible. In the painting, when they turned Hermione reached her hand back and Ron reached forward taking it. In the single painting of Harry, his loop was to lean back in the chair, his wand shifting to his right hand. Hermione had to admit, he looked like the Chosen One, like he slayed monsters for a living and enjoyed it.

The Minister had asked Harry to speak on behalf of the three of them. He thanked everyone for coming out. Thanked the Ministry for the honor. Thanked Ron and Hermione for keeping him alive all those years.

When he finished speaking, Percy returned to the podium to announce the reception. The three of them stood in a receiving line with Shacklebolt and shook everyone's hand and had their picture taken what felt like a million times. Ron couldn't help wondering how many more times he'd have to stand in a line just like this. He hoped it wasn't many, but he reckoned that was probably wishful thinking.

xxx

Eventually, they all ended up back at the Burrow for a celebratory dinner.

"They're not leaving them in the Great Hall though, right?" Ron said.

"Yes, they are," his father answered.

"Both of them?" Hermione asked. "I mean, I figured they'd leave the one of Harry."

"Of course, both of them," Arthur said. "Why do you think they were painted so large."

Ron sighed. "That's going to make going into work on Monday so much fun."

"You know they'll never stop taking the mickey out of us for this," Harry said.

"No," Hermione said. "I should think that will be endless from now on."

Ginny snorted. "Oh, no, you're heroes. What a tragedy."

George laughed so hard pumpkin juice came out of his nose.

After everyone's laughter had died down, Percy said, "You should know, McGonagall has requested smaller copies of both paintings for Hogwarts. Harry is to go in the main stairwell and the three of you into the Gryffindor common room."

"Seriously?" Ron said, smiling. "Now, that's kind of cool."

"How is that any different?" Angelina asked.

"We don't still go to school there," Hermione answered. "The ones in the main hall of the Ministry are awkward because we'll pass by them every day. Our coworkers will see them. It's weird."

"Okay," Angelina conceded. "I can see that."

Dinner continued with the usual amount of conversation and laughter.

Atypically, Harry and Ginny got up first. "We're flying out to Wales tomorrow. We really need to turn in," Ginny said.

Hermione noticed Bill scowl as Harry and Ginny went upstairs together, but he had the decency not to say anything.

Ron yawned. "I think I'm going to have to turn in too."

Hermione nodded.

"Want to just stay here?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No. I'm really looking forward to sleeping in my own bed."

Ron nodded. "Alright then. Goodnight all."

They said their goodbyes and Apparated back to London.

xxx

When they popped into the foyer, Ron said, "Did you think to ask Purdy to switch the beds?"

"They're both Queen size mattresses Ron," Hermione said, yawning.

"But Harry and Ginny have been sleeping in that one. Don't you want ours from upstairs?"

"Fine," Hermione sighed. "Purdy?"

The little elf appeared. "Yes Miss?"

"Could you switch the mattresses in the bedrooms?"

"I already did Miss," Purdy said.

"You did?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"I am thinking Mr. Ron would want his own mattress, Miss."

"You thought right," Ron said.

Purdy nodded.

"Thank you so much, Purdy," Hermione said. "A free elf really is the best elf."

"Yes Miss," Purdy said.

"Goodnight," Hermione said.

As they walked upstairs, Ron said, "I don't understand what her being free has to do with it."

"She's free to think for herself. She doesn't have to receive instructions for everything. She can use her own insight, and obviously, she's very insightful."

Ron nodded. "I guess she is."

Hermione dropped down on the bed and sighed. "This feels so good. I wish I didn't have a pile of mail downstairs to go through."

"Forget the mail until tomorrow. You know what else would feel good?" he said, reaching for her.

She chuckled. "You have the best ideas."

He grinned.

xxx

The next morning well before dawn, Harry and Ginny set off for Wales on their brooms. They didn't talk much but they flew so close together sometimes their knees touched. Ginny was excited to be playing for the Holyhead Harpies, but she was dreading being away from Harry for a month, and a season on the road didn't seem that appealing either. Still, she loved Quidditch and the chance to play for the Harpies was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. As they approached Anglesey, the sun was just starting to peak above the horizon. They landed at the Harpies training grounds and Harry took a good look around.

"I guess no one's up yet," he said.

"Guess not," Ginny said.

"Want to go into town and get some breakfast?"

Ginny smiled at him. "I'm too nervous."

Harry smiled at her. "You're going to do great."

"Thanks, Harry." She looked around. The training facility was behind them and the practice pitch was next to it."

"I should probably go," Harry said. He didn't want her to have to deal with the team's reaction to him. Today should be about her.

She hugged him. "Thank you so much for flying out here with me. I really appreciate it."

He held her tight. "I was happy to do it. Besides, now that I've seen it, I can Apparate here."

She smiled. "Exactly."

"Thanks to being on the run for so long, I can Apparate all over Britain. Any game, anywhere, you want me, you got me."

"I always want you." She kissed him.

"I appreciate that, but if you'd prefer I come in a glamour charm, just let me know."

She chuckled. "I'll leave it up to you how much attention you feel like attracting, just don't go grabbing me if you're glamored. I don't want security tackling you or the press reporting that I'm cheating on you."

"Right," Harry said. "I'll do my best."

She sighed and held his face in her hands. "I love you."

"I love you too."

She kissed him again.

"Now go be brilliant," he said.

She winked at him. "Will do."

He watched her walk into the building before he cast a concealment charm and took again to the sky. The flight back left him feeling empty. The idea of the next month at Grimmauld Place without Ginny seemed very grim. She had suggested he stay at the Burrow or go back to London, but staying with her parents without her was too weird and he'd just moved out. He could hardly ask to come back for the next month.

xxx

In the end, he didn't last two days on his own. Sunday evening, he stuck his head in the fireplace and checked in on Ron and Hermione. He found them sitting in the parlor.

"…so that's why it's unforgivable," Hermione was saying. "The hole in the center of the spell has to be filled with the caster's own magic, which is why there can't be a counter curse."

"I guess that's why the strength varies too, because what Ginny and Neville described happening to students at Hogwarts, even though it was awful, didn't sound like what happened to you."

"Right," Hermione said. "I doubt many people have the zeal for Crucio that Bellatrix had."

"Hullo," Harry said.

"Harry?" Ron said. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you two had eaten dinner yet?"

"Not yet," Hermione said. "Care to join us?"

Harry let out a relieved sigh. "Yes, please." His head disappeared and then he stepped out of the fireplace. He stood awkwardly for a moment. "Sorry to show up like this?"

"Why?" Ron asked.

"You're always welcome here, you know that."

"I know, but you two just got married. I just moved out, and here I am, back again."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and then at Harry. "What difference does it make that we got married?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Harry said. "I just figured you'd want time on your own."

They looked at each other again. "Do you feel different?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Not really," Ron said. "I do like referring to you as my wife though."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I quite like calling you my husband as well, but other than that…"

"It's pretty much the same," Ron said.

They looked at Harry.

"I imagine Grimmauld Place is pretty lonely without Ginny," Hermione said.

Harry sat on the sofa across from them. "Yeah. The house is huge and Kreacher is great, but he doesn't want to chat or play games or anything."

"I think house elves find us annoying for the most part," Ron said.

"Why don't you just stay here until she gets back?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, mate. There's no reason for you to rattle around in that house by yourself."

Harry sighed. "I feel like such a baby, not being able to stay in my own house by myself."

"Yes, you're such a baby," Ron said.

"In much the same way that we're babies," Hermione said. "I hate sleeping on my own."

"Me too," Ron said.

"When you two did night missions, and Ginny wasn't able to be here, it was awful. I ended up staying up half the night because I couldn't bear to go to bed."

"Really?" Ron said.

"Yes, really," Hermione said. "Actually, now that I'm officially part of the family, I might ask to stay at the Burrow the next time you're gone all night."

"Hermione," Ron said. "You could have done that before."

She shook her head. "I think that would've been weird."

"Exactly," Harry said. "That's why I'm not staying there."

"You two are barmy," Ron said.

"I just thought by now it would be different, you know?" Harry said.

"It is different," Ron said. "At least it is for me. I don't have nearly as many nightmares as I used to."

"Me neither," Hermione said.

"I don't either, but I still have them," Harry said, "so if it's okay with you, I'll just stay here until Gin gets back."

"You can stay here whenever you like, Harry," Hermione said.

"Absolutely," Ron said.

"Although," Hermione said. "We took over the master suite on the second floor, but you can have my old room in the attic."

"That's great," Harry said. "I really appreciate it. I'll just pop home and get my things then."

"We'll have dinner when you get back," Hermione said.

They watched as he stepped back into the fireplace and was swept away by the green flames of the Floo Network.

Ron smiled at Hermione. "The more things change…"

She chuckled. As they waited for Harry to return, Hermione thought about their life and decided she'd never been so happy. Finally, she felt like things were really going their way. She knew, of course, that it wouldn't always be smooth sailing. Life just wasn't like that. But for the moment, she wanted to stop and take note: this was good. This was very good and she was going to enjoy it.

finis


End file.
